Union
by Kath7
Summary: Third in a trilogy that includes Out of the Woods and Legacy - Epilogue added
1. Prologue - Chapter 2

Title: Union  
  
Summary: Third in a trilogy that includes Out of the Woods and Legacy. If you don't read them, you will be seriously lost. If you DO read them, I congratulate you, because even I am horrified by their length. I will also be tickled pink! They are archived here at fanfic.net  
  
Some important information: This story began with Out of the Woods, which was Post-Destiny, so everything that has occurred during Season 2 is not applicable here. All couples are currently together except for Kyle and Tess. Jennetta is Michael and Maria's daughter. Why she is grown-up is a long story and is told in Legacy. Max and Isabel also consider her to be their sister because she was raised by their alien mother on their home planet of Illyria. Max's alien name is Jaxon Falconer, Isabel's is Mirana, Tess' is Sabrya and Michael's is Tristandor. Michael and Tess are siblings.  
  
Category: This story will be mainly Max/Liz, but will include all conventional couples, in particular Kyle/Tess.  
  
Rating: PG-13, might reach an R. We'll see if my innocent eyes can handle it! In Canada we call it PA.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story, the characters Jennetta, Ren, Andrina and Tarsus. I am just borrowing the others with thanks.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
December 2, 1812  
  
Salisbury, England, Earth  
  
My dearest,  
  
It is difficult to comprehend that as I transmit these words to you, you are asleep on a far distant planet, circling another star.  
  
I feel you with me everywhere, at all times. If my brother knew how he was torturing me by ordering this mission, I do not doubt he would regret it. And yet, I know that he was right as well. If we can endure this trial, our union will only be stronger, proving once again that peace and love are the only way to save our world.  
  
My journey through the portal was uneventful. The humans did not note our arrival, Jemma's mind-warp working as it was meant to. We have set up temporary headquarters above a small tavern in the town of Salisbury. The task force is currently researching where a more permanent colony might be established. Preliminary research seems to indicate that somewhere in the wide expanses on the continent of North America might be appropriate. We will book passage to cross Earth's great expanse of water shortly.  
  
I find myself restless this evening. I crave information, knowledge that you are safe, that Gordian has kept his word and is slowly allowing your fellow Dernians into Illyria. I trust my brother implicitly, but I do not trust your Duke. Lazar has spoken falsely too often to be believed. I fear that the truce that he has instigated will not last, especially now that he has an heir.  
  
My fear is great my love. And yet so is my hope. The births of Jaxon and Mirana seem to have revitalized my people in a way that nothing else could. Their lives guarantee that the portal between this world so like our own and our beloved Illyria will remain open for at least another generation. This only proves again that our decision to come here is the correct one.  
  
And yet I long to return to you. My greatest desire is to do so soon. In the meantime, I look forward to your transmission through my brother.  
  
Know that I love you and that this only becomes more true as the days pass. Be safe my heart.  
  
Your Andrina  
  
Part 1  
  
She sees him laying in the bed alone tonight,  
The only thing touching him is a crack of light  
Pieces of her hair are wrapped around and 'round his fingers  
And he reaches for her side, for any sign of her that lingers.  
  
And she says you are not alone  
Laying in the light  
Put out the fire in your head  
And lay with me tonight.  
  
One of them bullets went straight for the jugular vein.  
There were people running, a flash of light  
Then everything changed  
Nothing really matters in the end you know   
All the worries sever  
Don't be afraid for me my friend, one day we all fall down forever.  
  
She says you are not alone  
Laying in the light  
Put out the fire in your head  
And lay with me tonight.  
  
The wedding date was June just like any other bride,  
She loved him like no one before and it was good to be alive.  
But sometimes that can slip away as fast   
As any fingers through your hands,  
So you let time forgive the past and go and make some other plans.  
  
You are not alone  
Laying in the light  
Put out the fire in your head  
And lay with me tonight...  
  
Patty Griffin   
  
May 2002, Roswell, New Mexico  
  
The sun shone far too brightly on the day of Liz Parker's funeral.  
  
It should have been over-cast, the heavens threatening to erupt at any moment. Even nature should have been mourning the loss of the girl Isabel Evans had come to regard as a sister.  
  
Isabel rubbed her temples gently, willing the head-ache she had had all day to leave her in peace. And yet, in some way, the steady thrumming pain was comforting. At least it assured Isabel that she could still feel. She had been emotionally numb for so long now, she was beginning to wonder.  
  
Isabel glanced up at her mother as Diane Evans came into the living room. "Jennetta's almost ready." Diane told Isabel.  
  
"Is Max dressed?" Isabel asked, sighing as she stood.   
  
Diane just shook her blonde head, her worry reflected on her face. "He still insists he isn't coming. I've tried to reason with him, but he's still reading that book. He won't even acknowledge me anymore."  
  
Isabel sighed again. "I'll go try." She told her mother. She knew that it was going to do little good though.   
  
Isabel knew that he would regret for the rest of his life if he didn't go to Liz's funeral. She understood that it was going to be the hardest thing he would ever do, saying good-bye to his soul-mate, but he needed to do it, if only to even take one step on the long road to re-entering the world of the living.  
  
For Isabel did not doubt that Max wanted to die - that for her brother, living without Liz Parker wasn't living at all.  
  
She knew that he hadn't even really accepted what had happened yet. It almost seemed like his mind REFUSED to accept it, knowing that if it did, Max WOULD curl up and die.  
  
It had been five days since the fire at the Crashdown and even Isabel was still having trouble accepting it.  
  
The Evans had all been in bed when Sheriff Valenti had come to tell them the news.   
  
Isabel swallowed as she remembered the look of impending doom that had crossed her brother's face when he had realized that the Sheriff was there to tell him something was wrong with Liz.   
  
His voice had been disturbingly quiet when he had asked the Sheriff what was going on. "Where's Liz?"  
  
The Sheriff had looked visibly distraught as he had recounted the horrible story.  
  
"There was a fire...at the Crashdown." Sheriff Valenti had halted, clearly struggling to find the words. "It started in Liz's bedroom. She apparently left a candle burning when she fell asleep. The firefighters tried to get in, but the flames were too much. The investigators found three bodies fifteen minutes ago. One was in Liz's bed and it was clearly a teen-aged girl." The Sheriff had paused again, taking a deep breath. He had not had to elaborate that that was about all they had been able to tell from the remains.  
  
Isabel had almost thrown up. The grief that had claimed her had been so intense, she had had to sit down on the stairs, or she would have fallen down them.  
  
She had been aware of her sister Jennetta quietly sobbing behind her. But Isabel's only thought had been for Max. Her brother had been frowning slightly, as though he was having trouble comprehending what the Sheriff was telling him. Isabel's mother had moved up next to her son, had put her arm around him.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that Liz is dead?" Max had finally asked, his tone perplexed. He sounded so absolutely confused, Isabel had closed her eyes to try and compose herself. She knew that she was going to need to be strong for her brother. She had to be strong for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Max." The Sheriff said, shaking his head. "I wanted to come tell you myself. Liz and her parents are gone."  
  
The front hall-way of the Evans' house had been silent with shock for so long, Isabel had almost been frightened to break it when she finally said, "Max..."  
  
And that was when Max had started to laugh. It was the most terrifying sound Isabel had ever heard, no humour in it at all. Considering her brother didn't laugh very often anyway, the sound was highly unnatural as well.  
  
Isabel had exchanged a look of concern with her mother. Diane had tried to lead Max into the living room, but he had pulled away from her, shaking his head. "It's not true. It's impossible." He had looked at Isabel, his eyes bright with something that she couldn't even begin to analyze. She had realized finally that it was certainty. "I would know Izzy. I would know if she was gone." And then his expression had changed, to one of deep sorrow. "Oh God. The poor Parkers. Liz is going to be absolutely devastated."  
  
Mrs. Evans had looked at the Sheriff desperately. He had looked so sad, Isabel had almost wanted to go comfort HIM. "Honey..." Diane had tried again. "I think you need to come sit down."  
  
"Why?" Max had looked at her like she was crazy. "I need to go find Liz. I have to be the one who tells her about this. She needs me."  
  
Isabel had pressed her lips together, moved over to her brother. She had placed her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Max. You can't. She's gone."  
  
Max had just shaken her off. "I'm telling you!" He had practically yelled. "It's impossible! I only left her two hours ago! How the hell could the entire building have been destroyed in two hours? I would have known, would have felt something!"  
  
Isabel had hoped that meant that Liz hadn't suffered. If Max hadn't felt anything through their connection, it seemed likely that had been the case. "Max, you have to accept this. Its a terrible tragedy...but its true. You know that Sheriff Valenti wouldn't lie to you."  
  
Max had just glared at her. "You're all crazy! I'm telling you, I would know." He had looked around at them all, disgusted. "I'm going to call Maria. I'll bet that Liz is over there."  
  
But, of course, Liz hadn't been at Maria's - or Alex's - or even Michael and Tess's. She hadn't been anywhere.  
  
She was gone.  
  
But as Isabel prepared to knock on her brother's bedroom door now, she knew that Max still had not even begun to accept that Liz was really gone.  
  
She knocked, didn't wait for Max to respond.   
  
Her brother was lying on his stomach on his bed, flipping through one of the many books that were scattered around his bedroom. He had a frown of concentration on his face.  
  
"Max?"   
  
Max looked up. "It's just another stupid book about farming." He told her, slamming the book shut and throwing it on the floor.  
  
Isabel looked around the room in astonishment. "Max! When did you bring all of this here?" She could see that the books weren't just regular volumes. They were silver and made of a material that was definitely not of this Earth.  
  
Apparently her brother HAD left his bedroom and had raided an alien library in the process.  
  
They had found the library by chance. Or, rather, their friend Kyle Valenti, the Sheriff's son, had found it. It was buried deep under the desert in the extensive compound their people had built outside of Roswell, when it had been built still a mystery. They had barely begun to uncover the secrets and information the library contained.  
  
"What are you doing?" Isabel asked now as she went to sit beside Max on his bed. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm looking for ways that Tarsus could have gotten to Earth without coming through the portal." Max replied, stretching and then rubbing his hand across his face wearily. "I just can't figure it out."  
  
Isabel felt a pang of sorrow. She hadn't realized that Max was this delusional with grief. He was beginning to invent scenarios for why Liz had disappeared. This needed to be stopped. If it continued, when his hopes came crashing down around him, the fall-out was going to be even greater.  
  
"Max." She said quietly. "There is no other way - or at least no other way that doesn't involve years and years of space travel. You know this. Ren told us." Isabel continued, referring to the shapeshifter from their home planet who had come through the portal over a year ago.  
  
Max just looked at her. "Clearly there IS a way Isabel. Because I know that he came here and he took Liz. It's the only explanation that makes any sense."  
  
Isabel sighed again. She decided to humour him for the moment. "Okay, say you're right. Why? Why would he do this Max? Why Liz of all people?" She stood up, compulsively smoothing her black silk skirt to erase any wrinkles that might have appeared. "Why wouldn't he take Jennetta - she's the Chosen One after all - or you or me or Michael or even Tess? Why Liz?"  
  
Max just eyed her for a moment. Then he strode across the room, picked up another volume and tossed it at her. "Because of this." He replied.  
  
Isabel frowned at him in confusion. She obediently opened the silver book though. She gasped despite herself at the picture on the page that the tome fell open to.  
  
Liz Parker's face was staring up at her from the centre of the this book that had clearly been alien-made. And beside her was Max's face.  
  
"What is this?" Isabel managed to croak after staring down at the page for what seemed like years.  
  
"I don't know." Max replied. "But I do know that its the reason Liz is gone."  
  
Isabel slammed the book shut. She had to get through to him. Whatever this book was, it didn't change the fact that Liz had died in a fire five days before. "Max. I don't have any idea what this is either, but I do know that Liz is gone. And this isn't why. She's dead Max - you have to accept it."  
  
Max just rolled his eyes. "She's not dead. How many times do I have to tell you people that I would know if she was dead?" He turned away, picked up another book and began to flip through it. "Close the door on your way out."  
  
Isabel just stared at his back. "Max...you need to pull yourself together here. The funeral is in an hour. You have to be there - for Liz. You have to accept this for her."  
  
Isabel saw Max's back tense. He stopped turning pages. "I said to close the door on your way out." He repeated through gritted teeth.  
  
Isabel felt tears fill her eyes. There was absolutely no reasoning with him. He had gone crazy.  
  
But that didn't mean that Isabel had given up. It only meant that it was time to call in reinforcements...  
  
Part 2  
  
Michael Guerin rubbed a hand tiredly across the back of his neck as he loped across the Evans' front yard. His tie was practically strangling him, but he had decided to dress for the Parker's funeral before coming to talk some sense into Max.  
  
He hadn't seen Max since the night of the fire. While Isabel and Jennetta had been giving him daily updates on how he was coping - not well by all reports - most of Michael's time was spent with his girlfriend, Maria Deluca. She had gone into deep mourning for her best friend. Since Isabel was preoccupied with Max, Alex Whitman, HER boyfriend, had been spending a lot of time with them as well. Both Maria and Alex were absolutely devastated by the loss of Liz and Michael had been doing his best to help them through the worst of it.  
  
But did the worst ever end when the glue that held you all together was gone? And that was what Liz had been - the one person that had bonded all of them. They all knew that it was unlikely any of them would have been friends if it wasn't for her.   
  
Michael almost snorted as he reflected on how he would have sneered if someone had told him at the beginning of his sophomore year that two and a half years later not only would he be dating Maria Deluca, they would have a child together AND he would have admitted to himself that he loved her. He would have flat out laughed at the idea that he would be GLAD that humans knew the truth about he and Max and Isabel.  
  
Liz Parker had been responsible for giving him the half-way decent life he now enjoyed.  
  
Yes, it had been Max who had brought her in on their secret when he had healed her on that horrible day in the Crashdown - on that day that had only been delaying the inevitable it seemed - the inevitable that Liz Parker was meant to die young. But the things that she had done in the two extra years she had been given...she had enriched all of their lives by steamrollering her way through Max and Michael and Isabel's defenses. She had made them trust her, had brought them other friends they could trust.   
  
Above all, she had given them hope. Hope that they could form relationships, could be HUMAN, something Michael had never realized he wanted until Liz....until Liz and MAX...  
  
Michael and Liz had never been extremely close - their friendship had never fully recovered from the time when Max had been lost to them on Illyria. Liz had barely held herself together during that time, but one thing that had helped her to be strong was to blame the whole debacle on Michael. Michael had been perfectly willing to shoulder that guilt because he had blamed himself too. While they had managed to move beyond that dark period in their relationship after Max came back - mainly because neither of them wanted to upset the one person who connected them - they had never really made any effort to bond with each other on the same level as they had with other members of their group.  
  
And yet Michael mourned Liz...  
  
He mourned the way she always looked out for everyone else before herself. He still remembered the feel of her small hand on the small of his back as she comforted him when it had seemed that Jennetta was going to die in her pod several months before. She had seen his pain, had wanted to ease it, and in her own small way, she had.  
  
He couldn't even begin to imagine how Max must be feeling.  
  
Michael had his own brush with almost losing the two most central people in his life - Maria and Jennetta. He remembered the almost unbearable pain - it had felt like his heart was being torn in two - when Maria had flat-lined in the hospital before Jennetta had been brought back to her. He still felt the agony of the loss of his daughter Jennetta's childhood. It was now a dull ache, but it was still there...  
  
But Max and Liz had always been different. Neither was complete without the other.   
  
Michael knew deep down that if he lost Maria, he would go on. Life would totally suck - but he would survive.   
  
But Max...Michael hated to think it, but he was actually a little surprised that his best friend was still alive...  
  
And the scary part was that it seemed that the only reason Max was dealing with this situation at all was that he was in total denial...or at least from what Isabel had said on the phone. Michael had no idea why she thought that he would be able to get through to Max. Max NEVER listened to him.  
  
Getting through to Max might not be the best thing anyway. Because Michael really believed that if he started to accept that his Liz was gone, Max Evans would not be long for this world.  
  
Michael had paused under Max's window to gather his thoughts. He knew exactly the approach that he had to take to get Max to that funeral. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but Max would never forgive himself if he didn't go.  
  
It had to be done.  
  
As Michael pounded on the window he realized that there was really no reason to be going into the Evans' house that way. He knew that everyone else had already left for the funeral...he could just walk in the front door. But somehow this seemed the natural thing to do, and so he did it.  
  
Max's face appeared a moment later. He looked like crap. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was standing on end, like he had been constantly running his hands through it - or maybe trying to tear it out would be more accurate. He also looked like he had lost weight. Michael guessed that he probably hadn't eaten a bite since the day of the fire.  
  
Max stared out at Michael for a moment, an eyebrow raised, then rolled his eyes and opened the window. "Aren't you supposed to be at the funeral?" He asked as he turned and walked towards the desk, picking up a volume that lay open there.   
  
Michael climbed through the window frowning. "Aren't you?" He demanded, going into annoying Michael mode right away. The way to get through to Max was to piss him off and if anyone could do it, it was Michael.  
  
Max didn't even look up. "I'm busy." He replied. He sighed in frustration, threw the book down on the desk. "Nothing! I can't find anything."  
  
Michael eyed him for a moment as Max started shifting other alien volumes around on the floor. "What are you looking for exactly Maxwell?" He picked up a volume that sat on the bed, his eyes nearly crossing at the gibberish that stared up at him from the silver pages. Michael might have had his memories of Illyria returned to him, but the language was still a mystery. He knew that he had been unable to make heads or tails of it when he had been on the planet with Maria too.  
  
Max stopped fumbling around, looked at him suspiciously. "Give me a break. I know Isabel told you that I've gone crazy." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance. "Clearly I must be insane since I KNOW that Liz isn't dead and that Tarsus came and took her. I mean there was a body and everything. We SAW the smoldering ruins of the Crashdown. Liz's parents are both gone too. Liz MUST be dead and so I MUST be crazy - driven completely loony-tunes by grief...Isn't that right?"  
  
Michael swallowed. "Well, she might have said something to that effect." He admitted. "You can't deny that it looks a hell of a lot like that Maximillian."  
  
Max narrowed his eyes. "I know Michael. I know she's not dead." His tone was so certain, Michael blinked.  
  
"But what if she is Maxwell?" He finally asked. Max froze in the process of throwing some of the books on the floor onto his bed.  
  
"She's not." He said quietly, swallowing hard.  
  
"But what if she is?" Michael continued. "And you don't go to her funeral and pay your last respects? I mean, its LIZ Max. You owe this to her. It's going to suck big time - but you have to do it."  
  
Max straightened, looked sad. "I know she's not Michael."  
  
Michael clenched his fists in frustration. It was like talking to a brick wall. "And if you're right? What about her parents? If Liz comes back someday, how are you going to explain to her that you didn't go to her parents' funeral?"  
  
Max just looked at him. "I never thought of that." He glanced down uncertainly at the book in his hand. "I just need to read all of these. And I haven't even been to the Crashdown since they took down the police tape. There's got to be something there. I don't have any time to go to the funeral. I need to find out how Tarsus did this and then I need to find her. She needs me Michael."  
  
And then Michael knew exactly what to say to get Max to the funeral. "I'll help you."  
  
Max stared at him, perplexed. "What?"  
  
"I said I'd help you - but only AFTER the funeral. And ONLY if you come with me." Michael knew that it probably wasn't the best plan in the world to humour Max - not in the complete state of mania in which he currently existed - but he was desperate here. The funeral began in fifteen minutes. He needed to be there. It might be the only way to get him to start accepting that this nightmare was legitimate.  
  
Max's expression brightened. Michael sighed. Isabel was NOT going to be pleased. "Okay! Great! I really should go so that I can tell Liz about it. She is just going to be devastated. I owe it to her to be there." He threw the book down, looked around in confusion. "What the hell am I going to wear?" He looked completely lost suddenly.   
  
And it was in that moment that Michael knew that although Max might want to believe with his entire soul that Liz was still alive - he wasn't one hundred percent certain.  
  
This was only going to get worse.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Kyle Valenti sat in a pew near the back of the church, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.  
  
He was still having trouble believing it but being there was making it entirely too real.   
  
Liz was really gone.  
  
Kyle had not been surprised at the intensity of his grief. He had loved Liz. She had been his best friend in a lot of ways. If there was anyone who believed in him, it was Liz. Even when he had become the distant jerk he had been for the last few months, she still cared about him, worried about him...  
  
And she was the only other person on the face of the planet who understood what it meant to have been healed by an alien king.   
  
He was completely alone now.  
  
It had been his choice to distance himself from the others, to deny what they meant to him, but his regrets were immense now. Death had a way of doing that to you - especially the death of someone so young, so beautiful, so full of life, so full of hope...  
  
How were any of them going to go on?  
  
Kyle raised his head, realized that the service was half over. A friend of Mr. Parker's was at the podium giving a eulogy about what a wonderful person Liz's dad had been.  
  
The church was absolutely packed. Kyle and his dad had been late, the Sheriff having been delayed at work. It had been a lucky thing that Hanson had been in charge of crowd control or they might not have been allowed in at all. Apparently even the Mayor was in attendance. The death of the family who had owned the Crashdown Café, one of the biggest landmarks and tourist cash cows in Roswell, was a fairly big deal in this one horse town. Some of those security guards hadn't seemed to give a crap that Kyle's dad was the Sheriff. As it was, they were stuck back in the nose bleed seats.  
  
Kyle glanced up the aisle. He could see Maria's blonde head near the front. She was sitting with Jennetta, her daughter's arm around her shoulder.  
  
He had almost had a heart attack when he had seen Liz's best friend walk in with the tall dark-haired beauty. He had not laid eyes on Jennetta since she had emerged from the pod - had not even been aware that it had even happened. He recognized her right away though.   
  
She was the spitting image of Maria, although she had apparently inherited Michael's height and his dark eyes too. Jennetta had turned in her seat at one point and had stared right at him. He knew that she recognized him. He had felt a little woozy after that. Some of this alien stuff was still too weird for him.  
  
This woman was Michael and Maria's DAUGHTER. And she was older than them...it was just plain freaky.  
  
Kyle shook his head. Now was not the time to reflect on the insanity that was their lives. Now was the time to think about Liz and to try and figure out how he was going to fix the mess he had somehow gotten himself into.  
  
Tess.  
  
As usual, it always came back to her.  
  
He hadn't seen her yet, but he knew she was there. Of course she was there. She would be there to support Max most of all, but she had loved Liz too in her own way. She had even been willing to share Max with Liz towards the end there. Just the thought of it still made Kyle feel sick, but he knew that it was time to mend fences.  
  
He missed her. And he was tired of being mad and sad and lonely...  
  
He was willing to take whatever she was willing to give. He wanted her friendship back, if that was all she was willing to give. He knew that he would never be a Max Evans, but she seemed to want him, Kyle, in her life. He would be grateful for what he could get.  
  
Life was just too damn short.  
  
He remembered the last words she had spoken to him at the prom: "I have things to say to you - things you haven't let me say. I'm tired of running Kyle." She had reached out and touched his cheek. "I'm so tired. And I think you are too. I just want..."  
  
He had never found out what she wanted -they had been interrupted by his date Vicky Delaney - since then he hadn't even let himself speculate, to hope too much...  
  
He just knew that he would give her whatever it was she wanted.  
  
And he would thank Liz everyday for making it happen. Because he didn't doubt that she was responsible.  
  
He was going to miss her so much.  
  
Kyle felt his father nudge him. "Kyle, its ending. Stand up son."  
  
Kyle stumbled to his feet. He watched as the three coffins were carried down the aisle.   
  
"Good-bye Liz." He whispered, swallowing hard against the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
And that was when he saw him.   
  
Max Evans was staring right at him, his dark eyes unreadable.  
  
Kyle took a deep breath, preparing to go over there to give his condolences...  
  
It took him a moment to realize that Max was not the only one looking at him. His eyes shifted to the right and down.  
  
Tess Harding was there too, holding Max's hand, and glaring at him.  
  
Kyle had not realized that it was possible for him to be more miserable than he had been two minutes before. And yet, apparently it was, because it really felt like his heart broke when Tess put her arm around Max and turned him towards a side door, effectively showing Kyle her back.  
  
Her meaning could not have been more clear if she had marched down the aisle and screamed in Kyle's face.  
  
It was over. Before it had ever begun. 


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback folks. It gets worse before it gets better though I'm afraid. Lyrics are by Dido and Garth Brooks.  
  
Part 3  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here?  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory.  
  
I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me.  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me...  
  
Dido  
  
Max Evans stared down at the freshly turned Earth, swallowed hard.  
  
Even though he knew that it wasn't Liz buried there, just the thought that it COULD have been...it was enough to make him physically ill.  
  
The funeral had been horrible. He and Michael had almost been late, arriving just as the security guards had been closing the doors into the sanctuary. They had almost been refused entrance until Deputy Hanson had caught sight of them through the crowd gathered on the sidewalk outside the church.  
  
"Let him in! That's Liz Parker's boyfriend." The Deputy had yelled so loudly, everyone and their neighbour could not help but turn to look.  
  
And so the staring had begun.  
  
Max had felt eyes on him all through the service. He knew that everyone felt horrible about this whole situation, but that they were morbidly fascinated too. After all, just over a year ago it had been HIS funeral they were all attending. And here he was, not dead. That his girlfriend should then perish so horribly...well, it was just TOO tragic. He knew they were all thinking it and he didn't blame them.  
  
That didn't mean that he didn't hate it though.  
  
It was one of the reasons he had not wanted to come. If there was one thing he despised, it was being the centre of attention. But Michael had been right. He had owed it to Liz to attend - to say goodbye to her parents for her. Max would miss them. He had not known the Parkers extremely well but they had given him Liz, and for that he would always be grateful.  
  
Max had spent the service staring at the Cross that hung at the front of the church. He had not wanted to meet anyone's eyes. The whole experience had been ridiculously surreal. They were all sitting there mourning a girl who was not dead.  
  
He wondered if anyone was ever going to believe him.  
  
He had been seated between Tess and Isabel at the front of the church, Isabel holding his hand tightly, squeezing it every few minutes or so. In the end though, Max had had to comfort Isabel when she started to sob during the short eulogy Alex gave for Liz.  
  
Alex had obviously had difficulty beginning. His eyes had been shining with unshed tears and when Max heard Maria start to cry in earnest, Alex had clearly almost lost it. But he had persevered as was Alex Whitman's way.  
  
Liz would have been proud.  
  
"Liz Parker was my best friend." Alex had begun. "She was the first person to talk to me when I moved to Roswell in Grade 4 and even though we didn't become great friends until the fifth grade, I knew that she always looked out for me. That was Liz. She was all about friendship. When she became your friend, you knew that you always had someone watching your back."   
  
Max had glanced back worriedly at Maria when she began to weep even harder. Jennetta had her arm around her, was soothing her quietly. Max just sighed. This was killing them all. Tarsus was going to pay for hurting his friends if it was the last thing he did. Max had wished that his friends would believe him that Liz was NOT gone, that they could work together to try and bring her back.  
  
"Liz loved three things," Alex continued. "Science, her friends and Max Evans, not necessarily in that order." A faint ripple of laughter sounded through the large room. "I will mourn forever that we will never find out what Liz could have been to the world of the first. Probably something great because that was our Liz - everything she touched was never the same. It became better - golden. I already know what she was to the worlds of the last two. She was everything and we will never forget her or stop loving her. I know that wherever she is, she's watching over all of us and that she is still watching our backs."   
  
After Alex finished, a soloist in the choir had stood up and started to sing. Max had just stared at him in disbelief. Had someone planned this funeral to MAKE him lose his mind?  
  
It was an old Garth Brooks song, one Liz had once told him made her cry.  
  
Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment, all the word was right  
How could I have known  
That you'd ever say good-bye?  
  
And I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain,   
But I'd have had to miss the dance.  
  
Holding you I held everything  
For a moment, wasn't I the king?  
But if I'd only known  
How the king would fall  
Then who's to say  
No, I might have changed it all.  
  
And I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance.  
  
Alex HAD lost it then. His eyes had met Max's from the front of the church and he had started shaking. He had begun to wipe his eyes in a way that conveyed the fact that he didn't know what to do next. He had obviously been holding himself together to get through that speech and now that it was over, it was just too much. Max had wondered if he should get up and go help Alex back to his seat, but he realized that that would have seemed weird. Everyone probably already thought it was weird that he wasn't sobbing all over the place. Especially AFTER that song.  
  
The song had conveyed everything Max had always felt about opening himself up to Liz. Every single minute of it had been perfect, but a small part of him had always been secretly worried that what he was - WHO he was - would end up hurting her. And it had...she might not be dead, but she certainly was NOT safe - never would be as long as she loved him.  
  
But he wouldn't give her up. He couldn't. He had tried that too many times - after the healing when he had told her that they were different, that they couldn't be together; after Michael had gotten sick in their sophomore year; when Liz had walked away from him after the destiny message; when he had had to pretend to date Pam Troy on Tarsus' orders to protect Liz and the others. It had never worked.  
  
He couldn't be Max without her. She was his other half. And she felt exactly the same way. He knew that she would kill him before she would let him give up on them.  
  
And so he wouldn't give up on her. He knew that she was out there somewhere and he would never rest until he found her.  
  
In the end, Michael had risen from his seat next to Jennetta and had gone to lead Alex back to his place beside Izzy. Alex had just been standing there, looking around, lost. Isabel had stopped crying and Alex went straight into her embrace when he sat down. Max had felt another flare of anger.  
  
Tarsus. He was going to pay for this. Big time.   
  
The funeral had finally ended. Max had just wanted out of there, wanted this ludicrous farce to end. He had stood, felt Tess stand beside him, take his hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" She had asked quietly. Max knew that Isabel had convinced them all that he had gone crazy with grief, but Tess sounded open. He had wondered if she would help him. He hadn't talked to her since the day of the fire, had no idea what was going on with her. He knew that she had been on the verge of laying all of her cards on the table with Kyle when they had all been called away from the prom to go to the transformation chamber for Jennetta's rebirth. He had wondered where Kyle was, if that had worked out. It didn't bode well that Kyle was not sitting with them.  
  
Max had felt a pang. Liz would not be pleased. She would have exclaimed that Kyle belonged with them, would have gone to find him wherever he was in that church and would have dragged him to sit with them.  
  
They were already falling apart without her.  
  
"I'm okay." Max had replied. "What was with that song?" He had asked Tess, trying to change the subject. "That was really TOO brutal. Were they TRYING to make me lose it?"  
  
Tess had shrugged. "I don't even know who planned the funeral." She peered up at him. "Max, really. Are you okay?"  
  
Max had just sighed. "I'm sad Tess. Liz's parents are dead and some other poor girl is too. I have no idea who she was, but someone, somewhere, is going to be devastated. But I know that Liz isn't gone. She's out there somewhere. And because that's true, I'm really okay."  
  
"Max..." Tess had trailed off suddenly. Max had felt relieved, sure that she was about to start lecturing him à la Isabel. Max had followed her gaze towards the back of the church, met Kyle Valenti's eyes.  
  
The guy looked terrible - like he hadn't slept in days, which he likely had not. Kyle had made a move forward as though he was going to come and talk to him, when his gaze had shifted to Tess.  
  
Max had felt Tess put her arm around him, steer him in the opposite direction.  
  
"What the...Tess, Kyle's over there." Max had said, perplexed.  
  
"I can't deal with him right now Max." Tess had replied.   
  
"Why?" Max had demanded. "I thought you were working things out!"  
  
"We were. Now we're not." Tess had replied. "I don't want to get into this with you right now." She continued. "Let's just say that I think you're right. I think Liz is alive and I don't want Kyle involved in this anymore."  
  
Max had just stared down at her in shock. "WHAT?" People had turned to stare at them. Max reddened. He had seen his mother eyeing him with concern. He had quickly looked away.  
  
Tess had clammed up after that. Max had been pulled away by Isabel, who had insisted that he accompany she and Alex to the cemetery where the internment was to take place.  
  
Which was where Max now found himself. The others had left him alone at "Liz's" grave site, sure that he would want to be alone with her.   
  
There was no grave stone yet. Maria had told him briefly that it would be simple though. It was going to read "Elizabeth Anne Parker - September 1983 - May 2002 - Beloved Friend and Daughter - She reached for the Stars." Max had liked it, although he had wanted to yell that this was all unnecessary, that all of this pain was false.  
  
Liz was still alive.  
  
He and Michael were going to find the proof of that today. And if it wasn't today, it would be tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that.  
  
Max would not rest until he brought Liz back.  
  
He turned away from the fresh grave, wondered briefly who was buried there, wondered if they would ever know.  
  
The death of that innocent girl was just one more thing Tarsus would pay for - another crime to add to his long list. When Max reclaimed his planet from that bastard, before he handed it over to Michael and Maria's daughter - Jennetta, the Chosen One - his last act as King of Illyria would be to order the emotionless monster's death.  
  
Max was not a vengeful person, but, in this case, vengeance was not even an issue. Justice had to be served. The pain that Tarsus of Dernia had caused would reverberate for generations.  
  
Max set his jaw, went to join his friends. They were standing near the cars, talking quietly.  
  
He was greeted by complete silence as he walked up beside Maria. Max put his arm around her, squeezed lightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Maria just nodded mechanically, didn't say anything, continued to stare at him worriedly.   
  
Max sighed. The sooner he had proof that Liz still lived, the sooner his friends would stop treating him like he was a maniac on the verge of a complete break-down.   
  
He couldn't wait.  
  
"Ready?" He asked Michael. Michael grimaced, glanced at Isabel. Max's sister was staring at Michael suspiciously.  
  
"Ready for what?" She demanded.  
  
"I told Max I would search the Crashdown with him." Michael replied, sounding belligerent. As usual, Michael was on the defensive immediately. Max looked between the two of them, felt like rolling his eyes. Clearly Isabel was not happy that Michael was "humouring" him in his quest to find out what had happened to Liz.  
  
"Michael!" Izzy sighed in exasperation. She turned to Max. "Max, this is crazy! Will you please just come home with me?"  
  
Max pressed his lips together. "Isabel, if you won't believe me, then I have to ask for help from people who do."  
  
"I never said I believed you Maxwell." Michael cut in abruptly.  
  
Max frowned at him. "But you said you'd help, which is more than I can say for the rest of them." Max felt himself getting angry. He looked around at the group. Isabel looked furious, Maria scared, Alex upset, Tess torn, and Jennetta concerned. "Liz is alive. That funeral was brutal and I know you're all upset, but it wasn't for OUR Liz. She still exists and I'm going to find her if its the last thing I ever do."  
  
"Max!" Isabel exclaimed.   
  
But he ignored her, turned on his heel and stalked away. He was relieved that he could hear Michael telling Maria that he would see her later, to go home and try and get some rest.  
  
Max knew that Liz lived, but he was going to need all the help he could get to prove it. Getting Michael's help, even if it had been under duress and even if Michael thought he was bonkers, was a giant step forward.   
  
Michael joined him at the Jeep a moment later. Max was surprised to see that Tess was with him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I told you I believe you." Tess replied. "Now I'm going to help you prove it."  
  
Michael just rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going along with this. I barely escaped with my life back there." He eyed Max for a minute and then said. "Maxwell, give me the keys." He ordered. "You're in no condition to drive. Have you even eaten today?"  
  
Max shrugged. "No."  
  
Michael sighed again. "Great. Okay, first stop McDonald's." He put up his hand when Max looked like he was about to protest. "Not a word out of you your mightiness." His tone was the epitome of Michael sarcasm. "Even though I don't buy any of this for a minute, if Liz IS alive, she is going to be severely pissed off if you die of starvation before she can find her way back to you. I've seen that girl pissed and I don't want to see it again." He looked at Tess for confirmation. "It's scary I tell you."  
  
Max blinked. "Okay." He said quietly.  
  
He could wait half an hour. They were finally DOING something.  
  
It was only a matter of time now.  
******************************************************************  
  
Tess followed Max and Michael down the back alley that led to Liz's balcony.  
  
She knew that she was going to have a hard time climbing that ladder in her funeral attire, but she had already kicked off her shoes and was willing to rip her dress if she had to. What they were doing was much more important.  
  
Michael and Max were bickering as usual.  
  
"I don't think its a good idea to go up there Maxwell." Michael was saying as Tess joined them beneath the balcony. "The whole place is condemned. We're going to fall through that balcony."  
  
"It's made of stone Michael." Max retorted. He put his hands on the ladder, looked at Tess. "Maybe you should stay down here though."  
  
"No way." Tess snapped. "If you're going up there, I'm going up there."  
  
They had already been into the restaurant area of the building, had spent a good hour sifting through burned out rubble.   
  
The Crashdown was actually in fairly good shape, the main destruction being from water damage. The fire had not been centered there after all.  
  
Liz's bedroom had borne the brunt of it.  
  
Max had been like a machine, relentless, searching under everything for the smallest clue. She and Michael had exchanged more than one concerned look. He was like a man possessed.  
  
Max had only paused once. He had stopped in a spot near the back of the restaurant, had looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tess had asked him, going forward to take his arm.   
  
"This is where I healed her." He had replied sadly. He had looked around at the shell of their favorite hang-out. "This is going to devastate her Tess. She loved this place."  
  
"Maybe you can rebuild it?" Tess had suggested, reaching for any words to comfort him.  
  
But Max had shaken his head sadly. "Liz can never come back here." He had replied. "My return from the dead was weird enough. There is absolutely no way we'll be able to explain how Liz escaped this fire - especially because there was a body. Our secret would come out. Liz and I are going to have to live somewhere else." He looked towards the counter. "With her parents gone, there's nothing left in this town for Liz anyway."  
  
Tess had felt like crying. Roswell was their home! "Poor Liz."  
  
Max had turned to look at her. He had frowned slightly. "You DO believe me Tess. You do believe that she's still alive. Why?"  
  
Tess had swallowed, but she decided to tell him the truth. She needed to tell SOMEONE the truth. "Because I would know if something happened to Kyle." She had replied quietly. "They're BOTH different Max. You did something to both of them when you healed them. I never realized it until Liz was gone, but I feel them both - feel their presence. It's like when you healed them, you connected ALL of us to them."  
  
Max had blinked. "Hmmmm..." He had murmured. Finally he had taken her hand, smiling sadly. "I believe that. But then why don't Michael and Isabel believe me?"  
  
Tess had shrugged. "Maybe they haven't allowed themselves to feel it. You opened yourself to it because you love Liz and I did because I love Kyle. Neither Alex or Maria was ever healed and so don't have the same connection to us. I'm not saying we don't love them just as much, just that we don't have that little bit of alien holding us together."  
  
Max had nodded. "You do love Kyle Tess." He had stated the obvious, as though it had finally been confirmed for him. "Then why aren't you together?"  
  
"Because what we are did this to Liz's parents." Tess had replied, waving her hand around the burned out restaurant in which they stood. "Tarsus taking Liz is directly related to what we are. It wasn't until this happened that I really realized how we put them in danger Max. I won't risk Kyle. I just can't do it."  
  
Max had smiled sadly again, as though he understood completely but didn't quite believe her. "We'll see." He had said cryptically. "Sometimes we just have to follow our hearts Tess. We don't have a choice."  
  
"I have a choice." Tess told him stubbornly. "Kyle has gone through enough because of us - ME. He's starting to move on. I have to let him. It's the only way he'll be safe."  
  
Max had just shaken his head again. "We'll see." He repeated, going to help Michael move some debris away from the counter.  
  
Tess still didn't know what Max had meant, but she knew that she was right.  
  
Kyle would only be safe if Tess stayed away from him.  
  
But, of course, her staying away from HIM wouldn't be enough. She had to keep HIM away from her too, which was why she had turned her back on him at the funeral. She knew it would take him days to figure that one out.   
  
She hoped that he would get ticked off - he had every right to after all, since she had practically thrown herself at him at the prom. Angry Kyle was the best route to take, because angry Kyle would not confront her, his pride would be too strong.  
  
Tess knew that if he confronted her, she would give in, would tell him how she felt. Maybe that's what Max had meant, that when you loved someone, sometimes the safest route just wasn't a possibility.  
  
And so she had to stay away from Kyle.  
  
Now, as she climbed the ladder to Liz's bedroom, she swallowed hard, trying not to cry. It was going to be torture, hurting him AGAIN.  
  
She reached up and grabbed Michael's hand. He hauled her the last couple of feet to the top.  
  
Max was standing near the window into Liz's bedroom, staring in. Tess could see that the room was completely destroyed. The floor didn't even look safe.  
  
"We can't go in there Maxwell." Michael said to his friend's back. "It's too dangerous."  
  
The balcony was still fairly solid beneath Tess' feet but she could see that Michael was right. One of them was likely to fall through that floor if they tried to walk on it. She gasped when she saw that Max was about to swing himself through the window.  
  
"Max! Get back here!" She shrieked. But it was too late. He was in.  
  
"Jesus!" Michael sounded petrified with fear. Tess' brother rushed to the window, crouched down. "Max! Get the hell back here!"  
  
Max was standing in the centre of the room, looking around. He started rummaging through the debris. "I'll just be a minute." He told them, sounding completely unconcerned. "You guys stay out there. You're right that this floor probably couldn't take all of our weight."  
  
Tess felt her heart pounding a mile a minute as Max moved carefully around the bed. She felt her eyes widen when he suddenly reached behind the shell of the bed and pulled a brick right out of the wall. "I knew it." She heard Max mutter to himself. He pulled a leather bound book out of the wall. "It's still here. It's a little singed but it looks okay."  
  
Liz's journal.  
  
"She told me where it was hidden when she got it back last time." Max told them, picking his way cautiously back toward the window. "It was fairly protected from the fire because it was in the stone wall."  
  
Tess could see that the leather was slightly melted, that the pages were browned, but that, for the most part, the journal was in excellent condition.  
  
Max handed the journal to Michael through the window. He paused before climbing out, taking one last look around. "He's going to pay." Tess heard him mutter. She knew that he meant Tarsus.  
  
Max was back on the balcony a moment later. "You idiot!" Tess screeched at him, smacking him lightly. "You could have been killed in there!"  
  
Max just looked at her steadily. "Nothing is going to happen to me." He told her firmly. "I will not allow it - not until I find Liz."  
  
Michael just sighed in frustration. "Can we go now? There's nothing here Maxwell. I'm glad you found Liz's journal, but its not going to prove anything."  
  
Tess saw that Max's back was stiffening in annoyance, but before he could snap back at her brother, Michael bent over and picked something up. "Hey! What's this?"  
  
"It's a hairbrush." Tess told him. "So? Liz must have left it out here."  
  
But Michael was staring at it in astonishment. The next minute he went flying across the balcony, landing flat on his back.  
  
"Michael!" Tess shrieked. Both Max and Tess flew to his side.  
  
"What happened?" Max demanded.   
  
Michael just stared up at him in complete stupefaction. "You were right Maxwell. Tarsus WAS here."  
  
Part 4  
  
They all met at the transformation chamber later that night.  
  
Maria Deluca frowned in concern when she entered the room where her daughter had been transformed from a little girl into the beautiful young woman she was presently. She felt Michael stiffen beside her. They had gone through a lot of bad stuff in this chamber - and it looked like they were about to go through some more.   
  
Max was already there, pacing, a look of utter impatience on his face.   
  
Most of the others were there too, scattered around the room. Alex was chatting quietly with Tess and Ren, Jennetta's bodyguard, near the five now dark transformation pods. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. Maria understood why. They had sat up late the last two nights looking at pictures of Liz and planning her funeral. It had been absolutely brutal and yet cathartic at the same time.   
  
Maria knew that she would never stop missing her best friend. She had sobbed at the funeral, sure that she was never going to be able to go on without her conscience, because that's what Liz was, the person who always made her think before she did anything too loopy. The one time they had been separated, when Maria, Michael and Max had been trapped on Illyria, Maria had ended up pregnant with an alien chosen one, THEN had ended up with her baby torn from her arms and almost dead as a consequence.  
  
Maria had once told Liz that none of that would have happened if Liz had only been with her. Liz had smiled and laughed but hadn't disagreed.  
  
But Maria also knew that Liz would not want their lives to end without her. She would be furious at them all if they let that happen. They had to go on. Liz would be the first to say it...  
  
Maria gazed towards the person who was her reason for going on.  
  
Jennetta was seated on the cot in the corner, watching Max, her dark eyes unreadable. She looked concerned and upset.   
  
Maria could see that Isabel was staring at him too, her frown matching Maria's own.  
  
It always amazed Maria how Isabel and Jennetta loved Max so intensely. She knew that occasionally they even resented each other a little bit because of it. Being his sister was a central component of both of their lives - it might have had something to do with his role as the leader of his planet, but it might be something else too. Maria had no siblings, didn't know what the relationship felt like. She was just glad that her daughter was able to have that relationship with Max, wished that it could be the same with Isabel.  
  
The only one missing - as usual - was Kyle. Maria wondered if any of them would ever get used to his absence.  
  
She knew for sure they would NEVER get used to Liz's absence.  
  
Maria felt her eyes well with tears again as the thought appeared unbidden. If Liz were here, Max would be calm and rational - the great leader he was meant to be.  
  
As it stood, he was clearly on the verge of totally losing his sanity.  
  
It could not be allowed to happen. They needed him. Liz was gone - he would never be the same - but they needed him. Jennetta had to be protected and Max needed to help them do it.  
  
Maria's first concern was for her daughter's safety - and Jennetta had told her earlier that day that the preparations for the return to Illyria, which had been put off due to the tragedy of Liz's death, were going ahead full-steam. They all needed something to focus on - something to make them live again.  
  
The other factor contributing to the rush was that Isabel's nightmares had stopped - completely, entirely, without warning.  
  
Isabel had been haunted by nightmares of her home planet for months now - but their cessation was even more scary. Izzy had told Maria that it felt like the whole planet had suddenly disappeared...and if not the planet, then surely Max and Isabel's mother. For Isabel had figured out long ago that it was Milena who was sending her the dreams.  
  
That was one thing Maria did not understand at all - how this Milena could do that to her daughter. She would die before she ever did anything to hurt Jennetta. She would do anything to keep her safe.  
  
And to keep her safe, they needed Max.  
  
The Four Square, together and strong, was vital for putting Jennetta on the throne - or at least so Ren had told her.  
  
And yet Maria knew that Max wasn't going to be a lot of help. Not after Michael told him what he had to tell him.  
  
Max stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Maria and Michael. "You're late." He told them tersely.  
"We don't have any time to waste."  
  
Maria reached out and took Michael's hand. She knew that he was absolutely dreading what he was going to have to tell Max, but it couldn't be helped. They finally had undeniable proof that their Liz was really gone.  
  
Maria had been upset that Michael was going to help Max search the Crashdown, but she had understood why. Michael had no idea how to help Max deal with his grief, thought that the best way to do it was to humour him, to keep him active. Michael had also found it difficult to understand when he was trying to comfort her that she didn't need him to DO anything...she just needed him to listen, to hold her, to let her cry.  
  
She had ended up finding more solace with Alex. He understood what she needed because he needed it too.   
  
And so Michael had helped Max, which in the end was only going to hurt Max more.  
  
Michael had been late picking up Maria. She had been pacing by the door when he had finally pulled up in the Jetta.  
  
"I would have gone with Alex and Isabel if I'd known you were going to take this long." She had snapped at him as she had practically jumped into the passenger seat. "Where were you? Tess and Max picked Jennetta up almost an hour ago. I thought you were with them?"  
  
"You could have gone with them." Michael had retorted, sounding seriously annoyed, more annoyed than he should have during one of their typical bickerfests.  
  
Maria had turned to stare at him. "What's wrong?" She demanded. Michael was glaring through the front windshield, his hands tightly clenching the steering wheel, his knuckles white.  
  
"Nothing." Michael had muttered.   
  
"Michael..." Maria had said warningly.   
  
Michael had just sighed heavily. "I had a flash this afternoon." He finally ground out.  
  
"What do you mean you had a flash?" Maria had demanded. "Where?"  
  
"On Liz's balcony." Michael had replied. "I picked up a hairbrush and it practically knocked me to kingdom come."  
  
Maria had continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue. Michael had rubbed his face tiredly, finally went on. "It was Liz's obviously. She must have been using it when he showed up."  
  
"Who?" Maria had asked, although the way her stomach had clenched up she realized that she already knew.  
  
"Tarsus." Michael replied, sounding upset. "Max was right. Tarsus was there."  
  
Maria had felt her heart practically leap out of her chest. "So then Lizzie isn't..." She had started to jump up and down in her seat, her joy so great she wanted to fly out of her skin.   
  
Michael had clamped his hand down on her shoulder, gently but firmly. "Maria, don't do this to yourself. Liz is dead. Tarsus WAS there, but she's still gone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Maria had demanded, her hopes deflating instantly.  
  
"I went to see the Sheriff, to ask him how this could be - how they could have gotten it so wrong about that being Liz in that bed." Maria had peered closely at Michael. If she wasn't mistaken, Michael's voice had cracked. "Max was so thrilled Maria. I mean he never believed it anyway, but to finally have the proof...but I had to know for sure."  
  
"I don't understand Michael." Maria had been seriously confused. "What did the Sheriff tell you?"  
  
"They just got the forensics back." He had taken his eyes off the road to glance at her. "Dental records." He elaborated. "It was Liz."  
  
"Why didn't we know this before?" Maria had demanded. "The Sheriff WASN'T sure?"  
  
"Well, who else could it have been?" Michael replied. "He was sure enough - and he was right. It wasn't like he lied to us."  
  
"But I don't get any of this. Why was Tarsus there?" Maria had asked, shaking her head at all of this horrifying information. The evil shapeshifter was back - the one who had stolen her baby from her...  
  
"The only explanation is that he started that fire." Michael had answered evenly. "He killed her Maria. He killed Liz. Her death is OUR fault." Maria had heard the guilt in her boyfriend's voice. Michael and Liz had not been close, but he had loved her - just as they had all loved her.  
  
They had sat in silence the rest of the drive to the compound. Maria had let silent tears trickle down her cheeks. Liz - poor Liz - had never had a chance. She had been murdered because of who she was to Max.  
  
This was going to kill Max. He wasn't going to survive this news.  
  
And the moment of truth had arrived. They had to tell him.  
  
"Well?" Max was looking directly at Michael. "Tell them Michael. Tell them what you saw this afternoon." Maria could see Tess, still standing near Alex, moving closer to Max, obviously trying to show that she supported him.  
  
Maria held her breath. Michael looked like he wanted to be sick. "Maxwell..."  
  
Max frowned. "Michael, tell them! You had a flash. Tell them you saw Tarsus."   
  
"I saw Tarsus." Michael repeated mechanically. "It's true. I did see him." He said quickly when Isabel stood up in irritation. "I had a flash - just like that time with the key to Atherton's house. Izzy, he was there." Michael insisted. Isabel's expression reflected her shock.   
  
"Michael, tell him." Maria whispered. "You can't leave it like this." Michael flinched.  
  
But the moment was lost. Ren stepped forward. "How can this be? The only way to get here is through the portal and Mirana," he indicated Isabel, "has to open it."  
  
"I told you. Obviously there's another way. Danala got here somehow after all." Max said calmly. Ren looked perplexed at that. "And now we can figure out what we're going to do about it...how we're going to get Liz back."  
  
"Maxwell..." Michael tried again. Maria wasn't surprised when Max ignored him. He had heard what he wanted to hear. He was in full leader-mode now.  
  
"We're obviously going to have to go through the Ring in England. We don't want the timeline to get all screwed up." Max said, sounding like he was mentally planning. "But we need to figure out what we're going to do once we get to the planet. The Ring is under Dernian control now. We can't let them take us the minute we come through."  
  
"Maxwell..." Michael stepped towards his friend, put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to listen to me." He said seriously. For the first time ever Maria suddenly saw the man Michael must once have been - Tristandor of Dernia, Max's right-hand man and closest advisor. He voice was quiet, authoritative and firm, like he was used to giving Max news he was not going to want to hear.  
  
The room was deadly silent. Everyone except Max seemed to realize that there was a lot more going on here than just finding out that Tarsus had been back on Earth.   
  
Max blinked at Michael. "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding irritated. "Whatever it is, it can wait. Liz is in the hands of that maniac and I refuse to allow her to stay there a minute longer than necessary."  
  
Michael swallowed hard. "Max, she's not there."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course she is." Max said dismissively. He turned towards Ren, looked like he was about to ask him something.  
  
Michael went ahead in a rush, determined to get it out this time. "Max, the Sheriff got the forensic report back today. The dental records....they match. That was Liz."  
  
Max froze. He just stared at Michael. "What?" He shook his head. "I don't get it."  
  
"Max, that was Liz in that bed. The dental records match. Tarsus was here - he very likely started that fire - but it doesn't change the fact that Liz died in that fire." Michael looked pained at having to be so brutal, but they had to get through to Max. He HAD to start accepting this.  
  
Maria shivered. The expression on Max's face.... She hoped she never saw the like again. He looked absolutely astounded, but terrified as well, as though if he let this information penetrate he was going to totally lose it.  
  
"Max..." Isabel was moving towards him, her hands outstretched. Jennetta was close behind her.  
  
But Max was already shaking his head. "No, its impossible." He said, his voice faltering. "I would know if she was dead." Maria saw his certainty begin to harden his face. He looked at Tess, who was staring at him like she had seen a ghost. "Tell them Tess. Tell them what you told me earlier - that you can still feel her too."  
  
"Max...I...thought..." Tess croaked. "I was so sure...but if the Sheriff says that the dental records prove it..."  
  
"Tess, Tarsus is a shapeshifter." Max said, rolling his eyes. "Don't you think he could have gone into that dental office to change the records?"  
  
But Maria was fairly sure Tess didn't catch that because Isabel had already rounded on her. "What did you say to him Tess? Why would you play along with this? You had to know it was only going to hurt him more in the long run!"  
  
"Izzy..." Alex grabbed her by the hand.  
  
Isabel wrenched away from him. She now had a target for her frustration and grief and she wasn't about to stop now. "Why would you do such a thing? You ARE still trying to get him aren't you? You played the sympathetic little waif, hoping that in his grief he would turn to you!" Isabel barked out a laugh. "God - Kyle was right all along! I should have known it! Liz is gone and its smooth sailing for you now."  
  
The rest of them just watched the scene play out in absolute horror. Maria wanted to do something, say something, but she was completely frozen. Tess' face was crumbling. She looked trapped...and devastated.  
  
"ISABEL! Stop it!" It was Max. Maria swung around to stare at him. He didn't sound like someone who had just had his entire world end. In fact he sounded mightily pissed. "This isn't Tess' fault." He moved forward and put his arm around the small blonde, who was trembling. "She's the only one who believes me at all. She's the only one here who's REALLY my friend."  
  
"Max, what do you mean?" Isabel demanded. "I'm your sister. I love you."  
  
But Max ignored her. "I find it completely ironic that Tess is the only one who understands the bond that Liz and I share." Max said. "I would know if she was dead. That's all there is to it." He looked at each and every one of them in turn, his brown eyes blazing with fury - Isabel, Michael, Maria, Alex... "Don't take it out on Tess just because you don't want to believe that the bond we share is special...and I'm NOT just talking about Liz and me anymore...all of us..." He pointed at Michael. "WE saved your life - the bond between us saved you. None of you gave up on ME when I was gone...why are you giving up on Liz? I just don't get it. She would NEVER give up on any of you."  
  
And that was when Maria knew it. No amount of physical proof was ever going to convince Max that Liz was gone. He was completely insane...they couldn't help him because he didn't want to help himself.  
  
She felt tears begin to fill her eyes. They had already lost Liz...what were they going to do without Max too?  
  
"Max..." Isabel tried again. Her face was completely white with shock, but she wasn't going to give up on her brother. She would try and get through to him until it killed her.  
  
Max's voice was shaking with disgust. "Don't even say it. I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving. I can't be with any of you right now." He turned on his heel, stormed out.  
  
They all stood there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.  
  
"Oh God." Isabel finally broke the silence, her knees giving out on her. Alex barely caught her before she collapsed onto the stone floor. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Maria wished she knew. 


	3. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Isabel stared at her brother's closed bedroom door, a frown on her face.  
  
She couldn't figure out whether she should knock or not. She had never seen Max as furious as he had been when he had stormed out of the transformation chamber a few hours before. He had literally been shaking with rage, most of it directed at her.  
  
Isabel knew that he was hurt that she didn't believe him about Liz - but she couldn't stand to see him putting himself through this pain. He needed to accept that Liz was gone - he would never start to heal if he didn't.  
  
SHE would never start to heal if he didn't.  
  
Isabel had known that Liz was important to all of them, had even recognized how much she had loved her. But it wasn't until she was gone that Isabel realized how she held them all together. Liz had always been the strong one, the one who bonded them all.  
  
Isabel had decided that with Liz gone it was her job to be the strong one. And she was failing miserably. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and mourn the best friend she had ever had. In the meantime they were all being torn apart faster than you could say Czechoslovakian.  
  
Something had to be done. She had to be stronger. She had to keep them all going.  
  
It was what Liz would want.  
  
Isabel bit her lip, stared at Max's door for a moment longer, then retired to her own room. She would apologize in the morning, ask Max what he wanted from her. She had been wrong in trying to force him to listen to her. Maybe it was HER turn to listen.  
  
That was what Liz would have done.  
  
She would do anything to help her brother survive this because SHE couldn't survive losing him too.  
  
She entered her bedroom, sat down stiffly on the bed. She wasn't at all tired. Her mind was whirling with a thousand different things, most of them centred on the fact that a week from now they would all be traveling to England to open the portal for the return to Illyria.  
  
They were going to end this once and for all - they would bring Tarsus, that emotionless bastard, to his knees, avenge Liz's murder and place Jennetta on her rightful throne, reuniting their planet in the process.  
  
But before that they had to help Max. They needed him. He was the King. He was the only one who could pass the throne to Jennetta. He was the one born to do it.  
  
And then she could go back to being Isabel Evans, go back to pretending that she had never heard of a place called Illyria, pretend that she never knew that she was a princess, that she was one of only two links between this world and another.  
  
She could go back to trying to forget that what she was - what her brother was - had killed her best friend.  
  
But right now she had an apology to make.  
  
Isabel picked up the phone on her bedside table, dialed Michael and Tess's number from memory.  
  
Michael picked it up on the fourth ring, barking in annoyance as usual. "Yeah?"  
  
"Jeez Michael. Rude much?" Isabel demanded automatically.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now." Michael snapped back. "And I think you're the last person who should be lecturing on the virtue of being polite."  
  
Isabel felt a pang of guilt. "I know." She sighed. "Is Tess there? I need to tell her I'm sorry. I just totally lost it this afternoon and took it out on her."  
  
She could almost hear Michael soften on the other end of the line. "I think she understood that." He said shortly. "But I'm sure she'd appreciate hearing it from you." He added. "Unfortunately she's not here."  
  
"What?" Isabel glanced at the clock. It was after eleven. "Where is she?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me where she was going." Michael replied, sounding put out. "How am I supposed to protect her if she won't tell me anything?" He demanded, as though Tess was driving him insane, which Isabel knew was partly true. Michael had always wanted a family. Now that he had a sister, he was taking the over-protectiveness to an extreme. Isabel knew that part of it was to mask his frustration over the fact that he had no control over his daughter - that she had a destiny that was dangerous and unstoppable. And so Tess got the full big brother treatment as a result.  
  
Of course this never stopped Tess from doing exactly what she wanted to do. She was unused to anyone looking out for her, one of the consequences of growing up in a "loving" household run by an emotionless, murderous alien. And so Michael was constantly in a frazzle.  
  
"Well I guess tell her to call me when she gets home." Isabel told him. "I'll be up late."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you in the morning. We need to go over the finances." Michael replied.  
  
"Right. The finances."  
  
The finances. How ludicrous was that? Their best friend was not even cold in her grave and they were going to be going over the finances. England WAS expensive after all. It was insane.  
  
Isabel hung up, flopped back on her bed, stared at the ceiling. She felt so useless, so helpless.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, squirmed around. There was something under her pillow. Whatever it was, it was darn uncomfortable.  
  
The minute her fingers grazed it, she knew exactly what it was.  
  
It was a filthy orb, or so Maria would have called it.  
  
Isabel bit her lip, pulled the orb out, stared at it.   
  
She hadn't seen this particular orb in months, wondered where it had come from. She was sure that Max had gotten rid of it after the time she had used it and it had ended up giving her nightmares for three months.  
  
Isabel shivered as she recalled those horrible dreams. She had almost become trapped in them that first time. Only Max had been able to pull her out, and it had been a VERY close thing. She had almost lost her mind.  
  
The images tried to become clearer in her mind as she remembered. She forced them away. She refused to allow herself to remember those horrible pictures - of her brother, Alex, Tess, Michael, Liz, her Illyrian mother in various states of death...of a planet in flames, of millions of people dying in agony...  
  
After the first time, Isabel had not had to use the orb to have the dreams. They had refused to go away. They returned every night, never as bad as that first experience, but bad enough.  
  
Then one day, they stopped. In fact, it had been the day that Liz died. The day the visions had started coming true.  
  
Isabel had not dreamwalked in months. She was afraid too, afraid that she would lose herself in someone else's mind. It had been so close that horrible night - she had almost gotten lost in her OWN mind - how could she control what happened to her in someone else's?  
  
It was why she had not tried to dreamwalk Liz, had not tried to prove to Max once and for all that Liz was really gone.  
  
She was scared to death.  
  
She told herself that if Max was right, if Liz was on Illyria, it would be too far anyway, she would be unable to reach her. Liz might not even be LIZ anymore. It was highly likely that Tarsus would have brain-washed her if he had taken her.   
  
Isabel had not been able to dreamwalk Max when he had been lost on Illyria - they had figured out afterward that it had to be because he hadn't been Max anymore. He had been Jaxon Falconer.  
  
She sat up, stared down at the purple orb in her hand. Ren had told them that it was a communicator orb, that it's original purpose had been to communicate with the home planet. He had been unable to explain why it had done what it had done to Isabel.  
  
When she had first used it, she had been trying to communicate with her mother, her alien mother that is. She had not heard from Milena in many months, had not had any more of the weird flash communications. She had even tried direct contact in the transformation chamber, tried to use the stone walls as a channel, just as she had used Stonehenge all those months before. Nothing had happened.  
  
And then she had been too scared to try.   
  
She knew that the Citadel had been taken. Her mother HAD reached her the week before at the prom. The flash had been short but concrete.  
  
The end was near. Milena had been positive that she wouldn't survive the annexation of Illyria by the Dernians. She had caused them too much trouble already, had held the kingdom for a generation, awaiting the return of its rightful king...  
  
Isabel was a coward. She didn't want to try and contact her mother again, didn't want to know once and for all that the mother she barely remembered had been extinguished forever. She HAD a mother - Diane Evans. She didn't need that grief.  
  
But as Isabel balanced the purple orb in her hands she knew that she had no more excuses. She had to try. She had to find out as much as she could before they returned to the planet...had to know for sure if her mother was gone.  
  
She had to know if her mother knew anything about Liz.  
  
She had to do it for Max.  
  
She would do anything for him.  
  
But she couldn't do it alone.  
  
Isabel picked up the phone, dialed the number that wasn't even memorized anymore. Her fingers danced over the buttons automatically.  
  
He answered on the second ring.   
  
"Alex, I need you."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure about this Izzy?" Alex was reclined on her bed, his hands behind his head. He knew he looked relaxed, but he felt deadly serious. "I hate when you do this to yourself. Those things are evil." He added, nodding towards the orb sitting on her bedside table. "Can't you try it without that?"  
  
"Alex, I don't have any choice." She told him as she pulled her hair back and tied it with a ribbon. "I have to do this for Max. I have to do it for Jennetta. I have to do it for Liz. I can't believe that I've been such a coward up until now." She sat on the bed beside him, ran her hand down his chest. Alex shivered. "But I'm not taking any chances here. That's why I needed you. You're the only one who anchors me properly. I think that might be why I got so lost last time I used this thing." She picked up the orb, balanced its heavy weight in her hands. "You make me stronger."  
  
Alex rubbed his temples. He had absolutely no desire to let her do this. But he had never been the type to stop her from doing what she felt had to be done. He knew his Isabel. Ordering her around was the first step to losing her.  
  
And Alex Whitman had absolutely no intention of losing Isabel Evans - ever.  
  
It was the price he paid for being in love with an alien princess. She would never be completely his - or completely safe. But he was willing to take his chances.  
  
Max and Liz took a chance, a small voice in the back of his head taunted him. Look where they ended up...  
  
Alex quickly suppressed it. He didn't want to think about Liz - not right now. He was exhausted with mourning her. Losing her was the worst thing that had ever happened to him...she was his best friend. He couldn't think about her right now.  
  
He had to be strong for Isabel.  
  
"Okay." He finally sighed. He patted the bed beside him. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Isabel crawled over him, kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." She settled down with her head on his chest, the orb in her hand. Alex swallowed hard, breathed in the clean scent of her hair.  
  
He wondered if he would ever get over his amazement that this girl - this goddess - really loved HIM, goofy Alex Whitman. It was like a dream, one from which he hoped he never awoke.  
  
Alex could feel Isabel beginning to take deep breaths as she settled into a trance state. He stroked her silky blonde hair, tried to send her the calm she needed to make this work. Of course, he was sure that the fact that his heart was beating in his chest a mile a minute, directly under her ear, wasn't helping matters.  
  
"Pull me out in twenty minutes." He heard her mutter as she began to go under.  
  
Alex turned to stare at the clock sitting on her bedside table.  
  
It was bound to be the longest twenty minutes of his life.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
*Dreams* Isabel  
  
Isabel awoke in the stark white chamber with the high ceiling and floor-length windows, freezing cold, just like the last time.  
  
She shivered, sat up. This was beginning exactly as the last nightmare had. Was she destined never to be able to dreamwalk anyone ever again? Was she only going to see horrible flashes of her loved ones dead or dying?  
  
Isabel climbed unsteadily to her feet, decided that the first thing she had to do was take care of the cold. She imagined Alex's arms around her, knew that they WERE around her in the real world. She felt a thread of warmth begin in her heart, begin to wind its way through her veins until she didn't feel the cold at all.  
  
She had known that having Alex anchor her would change things. It was a sign. She was going to find out something good. She knew it.  
  
She looked around, bit her lip when she realized that there was still no door. She had to go look through the windows, had to go look at whatever it was that had started the whirl of horrible visions the last time.  
  
Isabel took a deep breath, clenched her hands into fists at her side. She took one step towards the nearest window...  
  
"My daughter."  
  
She whirled. Standing directly across from her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
  
She was dressed in a floor-length emerald green dress. Her hazel eyes, exactly the same shade as Max's, were gazing steadily at Isabel. Her blond hair, the same colour as Isabel's own, tumbled around her shoulders. She didn't look a day over thirty. How could this be her mother?  
  
And yet it was.  
  
"Mother!" Isabel rushed across the chamber, threw her arms around the smaller woman.  
  
"My child." Milena stroked her hair lovingly. "I have been waiting for you."  
  
Isabel pulled back, realized that there were tears streaming down her face. "Mother! I have so much to say to you...but there is no time. I am only here for a very short time...Alex is going to wake me up! Oh, why did I only tell him twenty minutes?" Isabel could have kicked herself. A lifetime wouldn't be enough!  
  
"It is all right my Mirana. I don't have long either. The guards will be returning to question me soon. They have not left me in peace since the Citadel fell."   
  
"Mother! Are they hurting you?" Isabel felt a flash of fury so intense she almost burned with it. Another crime to add to Tarsus' long list.  
  
"I will survive it my child. I have survived this long. It will take more than a Dernian guard to bring me down." Milena told her, her eyes sparkling. "And I am not alone."  
  
"What are they asking you?" Isabel demanded. "What could they not know by this time?"  
  
"They don't know what my role is."  
  
Isabel felt her heart stop at the voice. It came from behind her, but Isabel recognized it immediately. She almost couldn't bear to turn around, couldn't bear to find the owner of that voice NOT there...  
  
"Isabel."  
  
Isabel turned, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Liz.  
  
It was really her. She stood there, her hands folded in front of her, her face bright with affection.  
  
She looked healthy...and ALIVE! She was alive!  
  
"He was right..." Isabel breathed, her guilt for not believing her brother almost overwhelming her.  
  
Liz smiled wryly. "I'm assuming you mean Max." She looked past Isabel at Milena, who still had her arm around her daughter's waist. "I told Tarsus he wouldn't believe it." She said, her eyes reflecting her love. "He won't give up on me."  
  
Isabel hurried over to Liz, reached out to hug her, but Liz stepped back out of her reach. "You can't touch me." She explained regretfully. "I am only here with Milena's help. I'm not solid. If you touch me, you'll fall right through me."  
  
Isabel just continued to stare at her in amazement. "How could we have been so stupid?" She asked. "How is he ever going to forgive us for not believing in him?"  
  
Liz's eyes darkened. "Is Max all right?"   
  
Isabel just shook her head in disbelief. "This is the first time I've realized how all right he is!" She exclaimed. "We're the ones who have totally lost it. Liz, we are lost without you."  
  
Liz continued to smile gently. "You're not lost Izzy. You are all strong. You just needed to have your hope renewed. But it couldn't happen until you let it happen." She gestured around the chamber. "Just your being here means that you were ready to let go of your fear."  
  
"ISSSSAAABBEEELLLL!"  
  
"No!" Isabel looked around frantically. "No! Alex! I need more time!"  
  
"ISSSSAAABBBEEELLLL!"  
  
Liz began to fade away before Isabel's eyes. Isabel reached out frantically for her friend, but she met only air. "Tell Max that I'm trying to..." Liz was shouting at her, but the last was completely lost as Isabel felt herself beginning to emerge from the dream plain.  
  
"Mother!" She screamed as Milena began to back away, looking sad.  
  
"I will see you soon my daught..."  
  
Isabel tried once more to wrench herself back into the white chamber but the pull of Alex's voice was too strong. It was like a beacon calling her home...  
  
"ISSSSSAAAABBBEEEELLLL!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Isabel sat up with a gasp. She could feel tears streaming down her face.  
  
Liz was alive! It was a miracle!  
  
"Izzy!" Alex grabbed her by the shoulders, clearly trying to get her to focus. "Are you okay? What did you see?"  
  
"I saw..." She could barely catch her breath. "I saw..."  
  
She jumped off the bed, bolted out of her bedroom, burst through her brother's bedroom door next door.  
  
"MAX! Liz is alive!"  
  
Isabel stopped abruptly, stared around in confusion.   
  
The room was empty. The bed was made, but the drawers of Max's dresser were hanging open with clothes scattered everywhere.  
  
The window was open, the curtains waving in a breeze that seemed to pick up suddenly, blowing a paper sitting on Max's bed directly into Isabel's hands.  
  
It was in Max's handwriting, short and to the point. Isabel could almost feel the anger he must have been trying to suppress as he wrote it.  
  
I've come to two conclusions.  
1)Jennetta must be kept safe at all costs. It is too dangerous for her  
to return to Illyria with Tarsus still alive.  
I am going to kill him.  
2)I have to prove to you all once and for all that the bond we share is  
special - sacred. I will bring Liz back to you if it is the last thing I do.  
  
Since none of you believe it, I'm going alone.  
  
Max  
  
Isabel stood frozen with shock, didn't even notice that Alex had come in behind her, had gently taken the paper out of her hands. She stared directly at Max's dresser - at the empty dresser top actually.  
  
The picture of Liz that had always sat there was gone.  
  
She needed no more proof.  
  
Her brother was gone. Alone. Into danger.  
  
And it was all her fault. 


	4. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
The Citadel, Illyria - That Same Day  
  
"Liz, sweeting. Open your eyes."  
  
Liz Parker felt herself pulled out of the pleasant dream she had been enjoying. After she and Milena had left the dream plain Liz had ended up in a dream of her own, one that included a secluded desert island and, most importantly, Max Evans.  
  
The best dreams always faded the most quickly it seemed. She barely remembered the details as she sat up yawning. She knew that it had been wonderful though. How could it not have been if Max had been involved?  
  
"What's wrong?" Liz asked groggily as she began to get her bearings. Milena was seated beside her on the cot, stroking her forehead affectionately.  
  
"Nothing my darling. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. It is not usual for humans to go wandering on the dream plain - at least not consciously." Liz saw Milena's dark eyes - so much like Max's it was often painful to Liz - scan her face closely for any sign of damage. "It seems that your connection to my son has made that possible for you as well."  
  
Liz sat up, hugged Milena quickly. "I told you that I've done it before. I spoke to Max on the dream plain a couple of times when he was last on Illyria. I never had anything bad happen to me."  
  
Well except for that time I stopped breathing, Liz remembered ruefully. But there was no need to fill Max's mother in on the small detail. And besides, Liz thought, Isabel and Michael woke me up in plenty of time. It wasn't like anything happened...  
  
Milena was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, a very typical motherly expression of disbelief on her beautiful face. "Well, it never pays to be careless." She replied. Milena stood up, smoothing her skirt down as she did so. It was a gesture reminiscent of one Liz had often seen from Isabel. It seemed that everything Milena did reminded Liz of Max or Isabel in some way.  
  
It made the separation from her friends - from Max in particular - somewhat easier to bear.  
  
But not much.  
  
Liz's fear for her friends had been confirmed after the visit with Isabel on the dream plain. Liz's friend had looked terrible - tired and hopeless and - as Isabel herself had said - lost. Liz had hoped that Tarsus had been lying to her when he told her that everyone on Earth thought she was dead, but after seeing Isabel, Liz knew that it was true. They had all thought she was gone.   
  
All except Max. But Liz had known that he would know better. Just as SHE would know if the unique spirit that was Max Evans was extinguished from the universe, Liz had known that he would never believe it.  
  
But the rest had mourned. Liz felt terrible for them. She knew how she would feel if any of them were to die. She would be devastated and inconsolable. She remembered how she had felt when it had seemed that they were going to lose Maria - she had had to block the whole thing out or she would have been unable to function emotionally. All she wanted was to be back with them, to reassure them...  
  
Soon. Very soon. He was not going to win.  
  
Liz wandered to the large barred window, gazed out on the early Illyrian morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the Golden Plain, its rays weak in the yellow sky.  
  
That had been the hardest thing to get used to on this planet - the oppressiveness of that unnaturally coloured sky. Milena had explained that its colour was a reflection of the yellow grasses that spread over the largest portion of the planet, but Liz could not accustom herself to it.   
  
"When are they coming for us?" Liz asked Milena, turning away from the window.   
  
"Very soon sweeting." Milena replied calmly, folding the blankets on Liz's cot as she spoke. Another thing Liz was trying to get used to was how cold Illyria was. Maria had told her about that, but it was worse than she had imagined. For a girl from the deserts in New Mexico it was terrible. The lack of central heating was also trying.  
  
She found it hard to believe that she had been a prisoner in the Citadel for just over a week. It felt like eons. But then a day away from Max felt like a millenium, so it shouldn't have surprised her. She knew that her worry for her friends also made the time seem to stretch. Everyday that went by with them thinking that she was dead was another day of pain for them.  
  
Liz didn't remember much of when Tarsus had come for her. The last thing she recalled was kissing Max good-bye as he climbed down the ladder to her balcony on the night of the prom.   
  
It had almost been dawn and they had both been exhausted but she had stopped him as he had started down, placing her hands on each side of his beloved face for one more kiss. "Sweet dreams." She had whispered against his lips, hating to see him go, wishing as always that he didn't have to...  
  
"Don't worry." Max had replied lovingly, his dark eyes smoldering. "I have every intention of dreaming of you. I'll see you in the morning Liz."  
  
But she hadn't seen him in the morning.  
  
When she had woken, she had been here, in this cold, white room, her hands bound behind her back.  
  
Her first instinct had been absolute terror. She had been alone, freezing, still in her pajamas.   
  
Liz had managed to sit up, had climbed to her feet, her hands still behind her, had stumbled to the window, had seen the yellow sky, had known where she was....  
  
Her fear had been replaced by absolute rage.  
  
They had failed AGAIN. She had known that something was going to happen, had felt the tremors of premonition for weeks...but they had been careless.  
  
Liz was almost certain that she knew who was behind this too. It was Tarsus and she and Max had let him do the one thing they had sworn would never happen again.  
  
They had been separated.  
  
But the question had been, as it had been since they had found that book in the alien library, the one with her picture in it right alongside Max's, why?  
  
Were they never going to be at peace, all of their questions answered once and for all?  
  
She had wanted to cry, but had suppressed the urge. If she cried, he would win. The emotionless shapeshifter, who had done nothing but give them grief from the moment Max and Michael had met him,  
would win.  
  
Liz had determined right then that she would defeat Tarsus. She would find out what he wanted with her and then she would return to Max.   
  
They would win.  
  
She refused to allow anything else to happen.  
  
She had returned to the cot, a mutinous expression on her face, anger coursing through her veins, giving her strength...  
  
No one had come for a long time.   
  
As the hours had passed, Liz's determination had begun to waver. She had watched the sun go down in the strange alien sky, hopes that she would awaken from this nightmare fading with that bright orb.  
  
She had been on the verge of a complete breakdown when Tarsus had finally deigned to show his face.  
  
The room had been completely dark by that time and even more cold. Liz had been shivering in her thin pajamas, miserable and scared for her friends. It had suddenly dawned on her a few hours earlier that perhaps she wasn't the only one who had been taken. Maybe they had ALL been taken, were being kept separated...maybe some of them were even being tortured, or were dead!  
  
She had worked herself into quite a state before they had finally come.  
  
The room had not seemed to have any door when Liz had still been able to see, but she had suddenly seen a faint glow on the wall across from the one barred window. A door had slid open and a slim young woman carrying a glowing orb had entered.  
  
The woman had started when she had seen that Liz was awake but her face had remained placid. "He said..." She cut herself off, left as abruptly as she had come.  
  
"WAIT!" Liz yelled after her. "PLEASE!" She had been left in the dark again, still with her hands tied behind her back. She HAD almost lost it then.  
  
She had not had long to wait this time though. The door had slid open again several minutes later and in came a tall young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, his expression unreadable. He had waved his hand in the air and the room lit up as though with a thousand candles, although Liz hadn't been able to see a source for the light anywhere. "I see that your little ordeal didn't do quite the damage I was told it would." He had said. "I was informed that you would be asleep for days."  
  
"Who are you?" Liz had demanded, making herself stand stiffly, her chin high, trying to hide her fear. She had not expected a stranger.  
  
The man had blinked. "Oh, of course." He had raised his hand, the familiar glow of an impending shapeshift lighting it up. Moments later River Dog had been standing in front of her. "I apologize Liz. I had forgotten that you have never seen me in my true form, well in the only true form I would ever allow a human to see anyway."  
  
Liz had just glared at him. It WAS Tarsus. She had known it. "I'd prefer that you not look like River Dog either." She had told him. "You murdered that sweet old man."  
  
Tarsus had shrugged. "Very well." He had shifted again quickly, the young man's face incongruous with a being the Liz KNEW had been alive for at least a hundred years. "How are you feeling?" He had asked, sounding for all the world like he was visiting her in the hospital.  
  
Liz's anger had returned with a vengeance. "How do you think I'm feeling you maniac?" She had practically yelled. "Why have you brought me here? Where is Max?"  
  
Tarsus had tilted his head to the side, examined her as though she was under a microscope. He hadn't seemed at all disturbed by her outburst. "The traitor king is still on that puny planet of yours." He had finally replied. "He thinks you're dead."  
  
Liz had felt her heart stop. "What do you mean?" She had asked, choking on the words.   
  
"They all think you're dead." Tarsus continued. "I burned that ridiculous restaurant of yours to the ground. A body was found - yours according to the dental records."  
  
Liz had collapsed onto the cot, horror coursing through her. "My parents?" She had managed to ask.  
  
Tarsus had shrugged again. "I have no idea. They could be dead, perhaps not. But for all the world, you ARE dead Liz."  
  
MAX! He was going to be losing his mind... Liz's entire soul had screamed out for him, her vision blurring. Oh God! Her parents! "Why? Why?" She had struggled against her bonds, desperate to get at him. She wanted to rip that blank expression off of his disturbingly handsome face.   
  
Liz Parker had never hated as much as she hated in that moment. Even during the worst times with Tess, the worst times with the anti-Max, the worst times with Danala, she had never felt like THIS. She would have gladly murdered Tarsus in that moment.  
  
Tarsus had come towards her, paused when she flinched away from him. "I am just going to undo your ties." He had explained. "I never asked them to keep you tied up. Where would you run to anyway?"  
  
"I don't think you want to untie me." Liz had told him, barely keeping her rage under control. "I WILL kill you."  
  
Tarsus had snorted, shaking his head, and stepped back. "My, my. I can see what Jaxon sees in you. You are quite the little spit-fire. We never did get to know each other very well before Liz. I know Maria so well - but she is nowhere near as important as you are."  
  
Liz had frozen. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tarsus had gestured behind him. Suddenly another shapeshifter had seemed to melt out of the wall. It was another lovely young woman. Had she been there the entire time? Liz had shivered, majorly creeped out.  
  
"Fetch Her Highness' belongings." He had snapped at the servant.  
  
"My belongings?" Liz had been annoyed that he hadn't answered her last question, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep trying.  
  
"You packed before we came." Tarsus had told her.   
  
Liz had just blinked. "I did?"  
  
"You came quite willingly Liz." Tarsus had turned away as the female servant returned actually carrying Liz's school back-pack. Liz had felt her eyes widen in shock. "When I found you, you were in the middle of reading this." Tarsus had opened the bag, pulled out a leather bound book that looked strangely familiar.  
  
"I was?" Liz had whispered, frantically searching her memory. She couldn't remember any of it. Her last memory was of Max's voice...   
  
"I have every intention of dreaming of you. I'll see you in the morning Liz..."  
  
Tarsus had been looking at her closely. "I always wondered why you were so special Liz Parker, wondered how Jaxon had been able to avoid his destiny with Sabrya...I even told Max that once - that your importance was only just becoming evident to me." He had lifted the leather bound volume, looking actually pleased. Liz had frowned. That was NOT good. He wasn't supposed to have any emotions.  
"This made it all much clearer. I now understand why I always knew you were so important." He had snorted again. "To think I just went to get you to force Jaxon back here, knowing that he would follow his little concubine. Who knew the prize I was claiming!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Liz had pronounced each word slowly and clearly as though she was addressing a four year old.  
  
Tarsus had continued to eye her, a slight smirk on his face. "All in good time my Queen." Another servant, this time a male, appeared in the doorway carrying her suitcase. Liz had stared at it in astonishment.  
  
Tarsus had made his way to the door. "Try and sleep. We will talk more in the morning. I have a surprise for you as well. I have no desire for you to be fearful. You are in no danger Liz Parker. Not from me."  
  
He had paused on the threshold, snapped his fingers. Liz had felt the bonds fall away from her wrists. She had brought her hands in front of her, rubbing her aching wrists gently. She had barely felt the pain. Her confusion was too great.  
  
He had disappeared a moment later, glancing once more at her face, his expression again unreadable. "I will see you before morning my Queen. I have every intention of dreaming of you." With another smirk he was gone.  
  
Liz had felt her heart stop again. Bile had risen in her throat as she had realized that Tarsus had been there the entire time that Max had been with her on her balcony. That Max had been in so much danger...and they had not even known. She had literally felt ill.  
  
Tarsus' 'surprise' the next morning had, oddly, been wonderful.  
  
Liz had awoken to find a table set up in the corner with food on it. And seated on a chair beside the table had been the most beautiful woman Liz had ever seen.  
  
She would have recognized her anywhere. The only other time she had ever seen that face, her entire world had been turned upside down. The day they had heard the destiny message had seemed then like the worst that Liz would ever endure. They had, of course, been horrifyingly wrong about that, but just seeing the woman sitting there, watching her, her gaze kind, had brought all those memories flooding back.  
  
Max and Isabel's mother...  
  
She was even more beautiful in person. And she had been very pleased to meet Liz.  
  
"Hello Liz." Milena had stood up. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up! Tarsus told me that you have been asleep for many hours."  
  
"Hello." Liz had replied, at a loss.  
  
"Are you well sweet girl?" Milena had inquired, sitting beside her on the bed. She had reached out, gently sweeping a lock of Liz's hair behind her ear. Her touch had been so motherly, Liz had felt tears fill her eyes. Her worry and fear for her own mother had returned full-force....  
  
What if her parents were dead?  
  
"Why are you here?" Liz had asked, at a loss. She didn't understand any of this. What on earth was Tarsus's plan?  
  
"Tarsus thought that you might prefer not to be alone." Milena had replied. "It must be frightening for you to be here all alone."  
  
"Why is he so concerned about me?" Liz had asked, her confusion at the shapeshifter's behavior more upsetting than simply hating him had been.  
  
"I don't know sweeting." Milena had replied. "But it is nice to be together, is it not? You can tell me all about my Jaxon and my Mirana."  
  
Liz had looked closely at Milena's face, had suddenly seen the lines of worry and pain etched on her seemingly ageless countenance. "Has he been kind to you?" Liz had asked, knowing that Max was going to be furious if Tarsus had mistreated his mother,despite the fact that the only time he had ever met her in this lifetime he had been at odds with her, sure that she had betrayed him.  
  
"Kind enough." Milena had replied dismissively. "I am his enemy."  
  
"Am I not?" Liz had asked.  
  
"It appears that he does not think so." Milena had replied, sounding unsure.  
  
"Weird." Liz had shaken her head.   
  
They had spent the rest of the day getting acquainted. It had amazed Liz how quickly she and the woman had bonded, but in a way Liz had felt like she already knew her. She wasn't sure why, but that's how it felt.  
  
It was only later that she had realized that Milena reminded Liz immensely of Diane Evans. They were both compassionate and kind but with an underlying backbone of steel where their children were concerned.  
  
The way that Milena spoke of her "Jaxon" and "Milena" - Liz had been able to understand how this woman had held the planet for her children for a generation.  
  
And she had done it not knowing if they would EVER return.  
  
Liz had told her all about Max and Isabel's lives on Earth. Milena had listened avidly, her eyes bright. It had made Liz feel better too, to talk of Max. It was a subject of which she never tired after all.  
  
And it also helped that she knew that he was coming for her. It was only a matter of time.  
  
They had also discussed all the strange things that Tarsus had said to Liz about her importance.  
  
"I don't think he really understands anything." Milena had told her. "I think he knows that you are important to Jaxon and thus you are important to him."  
  
Liz had shaken her head. "But Milena, the way he spoke....he seemed to know SOMETHING." Liz had quickly explained about the strange alien volume with Max and Liz's pictures in it.   
  
Milena's face had changed as Liz spoke, dawning understanding appearing. "She actually did it..." She had finally breathed as Liz finished.  
  
"Who did what?" Liz asked.   
  
"But he can't know the TRUE importance..." Milena had still talking to herself. "Andrina would never have been so stupid as to write THAT down..."  
  
"Write what down?" This question had not come from Liz, but rather from Tarsus himself who had appeared in the room without either of them being aware of it.  
  
Milena's face had paled, but disdain had been dripping from her voice when she had replied. "It is none of your concern traitor."   
  
Tarsus had been tilting his head again in that irritating way of his. "So she has even more significance does she? Well, well, well..." He had snapped his fingers and two guards had been there instantly. "Take Queen Milena back to her own cell. We'll find a way to make her talk." He sounded so unconcerned, something inside of Liz had snapped.  
  
"NO! Leave her alone!" She had flown at Tarsus, smacking him hard across the face. "I insist that she stay here with me."  
  
Tarsus had grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her with one hand. His expression didn't change at all. "Don't worry little queen. She will be returned to you." Tarsus had held her until the guards had escorted an unprotesting Milena through the door.  
  
"It will be all right Liz. Worry not sweeting. I've survived their idiocy this long." She had called cheerfully over her shoulder.  
  
Liz had started to sob. Tarsus had patted her on the back awkwardly, had gently led her to her cot. "I hate when you do this your highness. You let your emotions rule you." A strange gleam appeared in his eyes. "If only you could be cleansed...you would be perfection itself..."  
  
Liz had pressed her lips together. "THAT will NEVER happen. Not as long as I have a breath left in this body. I will DIE first."  
  
Tarsus had shrugged in his unconcerned way. He was so different from the time Liz had met him during that horrible weekend in Fraser Woods. Then he had been a caricature of evilness, doing his master's bidding. Now that the power lay in his hands, it sat comfortably.  
  
It freaked Liz out even more.  
  
Tarsus had left moments later, telling her that he was going to send her some reading material while she waited for Milena to return.  
  
The same female servant that had melted from the wall had returned several minutes later, the same leather bound - clearly earthly - volume in her hands. She had given it to Liz without a word. None of the servants ever spoke. It was most peculiar.  
  
But Liz had never had a chance to read it. Milena had returned several minutes later, looking none the worse actually.  
  
Her first words had been, "We're going to see Mirana."  
  
And they had.   
  
Now as Liz watched Milena fiddle with breakfast on the table in the corner, she remembered the book. She pulled it out from her backpack which sat at the end of the bed.  
  
Tarsus had sent word that he would be taking them to the Ring early this morning. Liz wasn't really sure why, but then she was unsure of everything here so it wasn't anything new. Milena had also accepted it calmly, seeming to understand what was going to happen there but unconcerned.  
  
Liz stared down at the leather volume, ran her hands over its soft surface. It made her think of her journal, safely hidden in the wall of her bedroom. She was glad that she had told Max where it was hidden. He should have it...just in case. That journal was still extremely dangerous. She knew that he would have gone to get it almost immediately.  
  
Max was anything if not careful.  
  
But neither of you were careful enough, a small voice in the back of her mind taunted. You let them separate you.  
  
Liz squashed the voice ruthlessly. They would find their way back to each other. It was only a matter of time.  
  
They belonged together.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, pictured his beloved face in her mind. "Be safe Max." She whispered, sighing as a wave of emptiness swept over her. It was entirely too familiar, being the same emptiness she had felt the entire time Max had been lost to her on Illyria.  
  
Now it was her turn to be lost...but it would not be for long. Neither she or Max would allow it.  
  
And in the meantime, she needed to find out as much as she could. Knowledge was power. While Tarsus had more knowledge than she did, he had the power.  
  
But not for long. For some strange reason, he seemed to want her to know what was going on. And she wasn't going to NOT find out just to spite him.  
  
She wanted to know too badly.   
  
Liz ran her hand down the front of the volume once more and finally flipped open the cover.  
  
October 28, 1999  
  
Dearest Honeybear,  
  
Liz felt her heart stop. Tears began to form in her eyes. Only one person had ever called her "honeybear" - the one person she had loved above all others before Max Evans had patched a bullet hole in her abdomen over two and a half years ago.  
  
Her grandmother.   
  
And Liz suddenly remembered every single minute of the night Tarsus had brought her to Illyria.  
  
Tarsus had not lied. She HAD chosen to come.  
  
She had chosen to leave Max. 


	5. Chapters 7 & 8

Part 7  
  
Roswell, New Mexico   
  
Kyle groaned, pulling his pillow over his head as the pounding began. "Go away." He muttered.  
  
The pounding continued. It was accompanied by an insistent ringing noise. "Oh for..." Kyle threw his pillow aside, glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was just before 1 AM.   
  
He had just managed to fall asleep after tossing and turning for a good two hours, mulling over Tess and why she suddenly seemed to hate him again. It hadn't helped that he had ended up wishing that Liz was still there to be his sounding board - which had resulted in actual tears, which had resulted in a temper tantrum. He could still see all of his various sports trophies piled in the corner of the room where he had thrown them in a complete rage a couple of hours before. There was even a hole in the wall where his football MVP trophy had smashed into it particularly hard.  
  
He had felt a lot better after blowing off all that steam. He realized that he hadn't really cried since he was ten years old, since the day his mother had left he and his dad high and dry. This sucked ten times worse. At least his mother was still alive somewhere.  
  
Liz was gone forever.  
  
It took Kyle a minute after waking to realize that someone was at the door downstairs. His dad had been called into work around ten to sort out some big-wig having been pulled over for a DUI, so Kyle was going to have to be the one to answer the door. He stumbled through the dark house, scratching his head in annoyance.  
  
Flipping on the porch light he was surprised to see Isabel Evans standing there, her hands cupped up against the window, her dark eyes peering in at him. Alex was standing behind her, shifting impatiently from one foot to the other in his gangly way.  
  
"What's going on?" Kyle demanded the minute he threw open the door. He knew that it had to be something bad to actually bring Isabel to his house in the middle of the night.  
  
His heart was in his throat. Had something happened to Tess?  
  
"Is your dad here Kyle?" Isabel asked, her voice hoarse. Kyle realized for the first time that she was completely strung out.   
  
"He's at the station." Kyle replied, narrowing his eyes. "I repeat - what's going on?"  
  
Isabel seemed to collapse into Alex. "It's okay Izzy." Alex stroked her blonde hair comfortingly. "Maria and Jenny will find him there."  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Kyle practically yelled. Both Isabel and Alex jumped, stared at him.  
  
"Liz is alive." Isabel told him without preamble. Kyle felt his eyes widen, put his hand up against the door-jamb for support.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I just found her on the dream plain - Tarsus kidnapped her. She's on Illyria." Isabel replied. "Max told us all along that she was still alive and none of us believed him. He went after her Kyle. He's all alone. He's going to get killed and he's going to strand us here so that we can't help...oh God..." Isabel started to cry. Alex pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Kyle demanded. "Is he a complete moron?" He paused, felt a flash of complete annoyance. "Oh wait - I forgot - his mightiness NEVER asks for help."  
  
"But he DID!" Isabel replied, managing to get a hold of herself. "He kept trying to get us to believe him and we wouldn't. He had no choice."  
  
"We practically told him he was insane." Alex told Kyle, sounding ashamed. "Tess was the only one who believed him."  
  
"TESS!" Kyle exclaimed. "Does she know about this?" She was going to be so worried. Kyle knew how she felt about Max. He might not like it but he didn't want her hurt in that way.  
  
Isabel's eyes seemed to become even wider. "Oh God! Michael never told me if she came home when I talked to him a few minutes ago." She stared at Alex. "I bet she went with Max."  
  
Kyle closed his eyes briefly, felt the pain, quickly pushed it aside. Tess was following that imbecile Max onto a planet full of danger. He had to try and stop them - if only to protect the girl he loved. He didn't care if she didn't love him back. He preferred her alive and in love with someone else to being dead and his. "I'm assuming they're going to take the portal in England?" He demanded. Isabel licked her lips, nodded.  
  
"I assume so. We wanted your dad to put out an APB for Max at all the airports so that they would catch him either here, in Miami, or in London. I already tried to dreamwalk him, but not only is he awake, he's blocking me." She lowered her voice, sounded sad. "He's getting WAY too good at doing that."  
  
"Has anyone gone to the airport?" Kyle asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Kyle nodded resolutely. "We need to catch them. Maria's gone to the station?" When Isabel nodded again, Kyle hurried back towards his room. "Just let me get dressed."  
  
He was back moments later, having pulled on jeans, a white t-shirt and his letterman's jacket. He grabbed the keys to the mustang off of the kitchen table. Isabel and Alex were still standing on the porch, staring at him. They both looked shocked that he was taking such initiative. He didn't blame them. He was only beginning to realize what a completely selfish bastard he had been for the last few months.  
  
This wasn't just about he and Tess. He had had a responsibility to all of these people. They were his friends and he had basically abandoned them like a spoiled little boy, just because the girl he liked liked someone else.  
  
"You guys stay here and wait for my dad." Kyle ordered. "Isabel why don't you keep trying to use your mind stuff to get a hold of his mightiness and I'll go help Michael at the airport."  
  
He was out the door and peeling out of the driveway a moment later.  
  
Alex and Isabel just stared after him. Alex looked at Isabel. "Who was that masked man?" He asked, sounding mystified.  
  
Isabel shrugged. "Whoever he was, I hope he sticks around." She grabbed Alex's hand, pulled him through the Valenti's front door. "If this whole debacle has taught me one thing its that we ALL need each other. We were wrong not to believe Max but HE was wrong to take off like this. And if he brought Tess with him? They're both in a lot of trouble Alex. They're going to be taken the minute they go through the Ring. The Dernians control it now." She paused, felt tears well up in her eyes again. "We HAVE to stop them."  
  
"We will Izzy. He's not going to be able to get a flight to Miami at this time of night anyway. Michael and Kyle will catch them at the airport." Alex told her. Isabel could hear the doubt in his voice though. It was the same doubt that was swirling through her own mind - tinged with panic.  
  
Because they both knew that, when it came to Liz Parker, nothing was going to stop Max from doing what had to be done.  
****************************************  
  
Max forced himself to refrain from pounding his fist on the airline counter in frustration. "You're sure that there are no flights before six?" He asked one last time.  
  
The airline rep snapped her gum, yawned. "I'm sure sir." She said. He could hear the annoyance in her voice. As Max turned away he could hear her muttering to herself. "NORMAL people don't want to take a plane at two o'clock in the morning."  
  
Normal people.  
  
Well, he had never tried to pretend that he was normal. If he was normal none of this would be happening.  
  
Liz would be safe.  
  
Max sighed heavily, glanced at his watch. It was just after two. He wished now that he hadn't left that note sitting on his bed. If Izzy found it before he was able to get on the plane they would try and stop him.  
  
He refused to be stopped.  
  
He wouldn't even know if she did find it. He had shut down his mind, refusing to allow her access. He knew that the first thing she would do was try and contact him on the dream plain or, rather, because he was awake, telepathically. Isabel's control of her mind had increased greatly over the past year. She WOULD be able to reach him.  
  
But he wasn't going to allow it. He was just as strong as she was, if not stronger.  
  
He refused to be stopped.  
  
Max swung his backpack over his shoulder, made his way to a bench nearby. He knew it was unlikely that he would be able to sit still. He would be watching the door constantly, hoping to hell that no one showed up to drag him home, or at the very least to try and guilt him into coming back.  
  
He had made up his mind. He was doing this alone. He had determined that he was going to take care of Tarsus once and for all, making the planet safe for Jennetta's triumphant return. Tarsus was the only thing standing in the way of the reunion of Illyria and Dernia.  
  
Max knew this for one main reason. It was he, after all, who had led the Dernians the last time he was on his planet. He knew them - knew them inside and out. Without Tarsus, they would lose their way. The emotionless Dernians could not survive without a leader telling them what to do.  
  
Max would become that leader and he would order them to follow Jennetta. It would be as simple as that.  
  
Now he just had to get there. What had he been thinking leaving in the middle of the night? Of course there were no flights...  
  
They were going to try and stop him. He just knew it.  
  
And it was then that he heard it. "....ride to Albuquerque?"  
  
He perked up. Was someone flying to Albuquerque? If he could at least get of Roswell, he'd be half-way there. They'd never find him in Albuquerque.  
  
"I'm leaving in twenty minutes." Max heard a voice saying. "The tower has given me leave."  
  
Max swallowed, followed the voice. He could see a young man nearby, talking to another airline rep. "Sounds good." She was saying. "Just let me get my bag. It will be good to be home earlier than I expected."  
  
And suddenly Max realized that he had FINALLY had a stroke of good luck. He knew that girl.  
  
Her name was Tina Mathers and she had sat in front of him in English during his sophomore year. She was a year older than him but as West Roswell didn't have Advanced Placement for all of their courses, sometimes the more gifted students took the next year's course, which was how Max had ended up in Eleventh Grade English - right behind Tina Mathers who, Max reddened at the memory, had once told him that she wanted to jump his bones.  
  
The girl was anything but shy.  
  
He had heard that she had become a flight attendant.  
  
"Tina?" Max approached her.  
  
She turned to stare at him wearily. She looked like she had been on her feet for five years, but her face brightened with recognition. "Max Evans!"  
  
"Yeah. How are you?"  
  
And so it was arranged. She was getting a lift back to Albuquerque on a small charter flown by a friend of hers. She had agreed almost instantly that he could come too. He could tell by the look on her face that she knew about Liz, thought that he just needed to get away. He wondered if that's why she had been here - for Liz's funeral. Max knew that Tina and Liz had done a few projects together at school.  
  
But Tina didn't say anything, just smiled willingly when he asked for her help.  
  
It looked like things were going to be okay. Max went to wait near the gate, shifting impatiently from one foot to the other.  
  
He almost made it too....   
  
He could see Tina coming towards him, her friend the pilot in the lead. It was the person behind Tina that almost gave Max a heart attack.  
  
It was Michael - and he looked pissed.   
  
He was stalking along, his head down, glancing up every few feet to stare at the random people in the airport at this hour.  
  
Max looked around frantically. There was nowhere to hide. Michael was going to see him any second and he was going to end up in a gigantic yelling match in the middle of the Roswell Airport. Tina and her friend were going to leave without him.  
  
Max sighed resignedly as Michael approached. His best friend's gaze flew past him, paused...  
  
And Michael kept on walking.  
  
Max blinked.  
  
He followed Michael's retreating figure with his eyes, tensed again when he saw Michael stop to talk to someone. It was Kyle Valenti, who was staring around the airport, an irritated expression on HIS face.  
  
And then Max knew.  
  
Tess.  
  
And suddenly there she was, standing at his elbow, her blue eyes serious. "Don't even tell me I'm not coming with you." She told him frostily, without preamble. "There is no way that you are going alone and clearly you need me."  
  
She had mind-warped them. Michael was going to be EVEN more pissed.  
  
"It's too dangerous..." Max began, about to shake his head. Tess raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did I just say?"  
  
Max sighed, then grinned with relief. He had tried. He admitted to himself that he hadn't really wanted to be totally alone in this. Tess had been supportive from the beginning. He could trust her. "Let's go. I'll introduce you to Tina."  
  
"I hope you know this is really stupid." Tess told him as they boarded the plane several minutes later.  
  
"So then why are you coming with me?" Max asked, refusing to acknowledge that she was probably right.  
  
"Because I'm just as big an idiot as you are." She told him sighing. "If we can get rid of Tarsus, maybe I can be with Kyle." She said quietly. "He'll be safe then."   
  
"He was here." Max told her unnecessarily. Tess nodded sadly.  
  
"He won't give up. I see that now. And you know what? I don't want him to. Which means I need to help you."  
  
"Thank you." Max returned, pleased that at least someone believed in him enough to support him, even if she did sort of have ulterior motives. At least her ulterior motives were close enough to his own to make it okay.  
  
They were going to keep their loved ones safe by getting rid of the one threat left.  
  
"Don't thank me until Tarsus is just a bad memory we can pretend was a nightmare." Tess replied.  
  
And that was going to be soon Max thought firmly. Very soon.  
  
Part 8  
  
They met at the Valentis. Isabel and Alex were already there of course, Isabel having had no luck trying to contact Max telepathically. Kyle and Michael joined them there after their useless trip to the airport and Maria and Jennetta had come back with the Sheriff.  
  
Jennetta watched Michael pace, the expression on his face enraged. "I just cannot believe how irresponsible Max is! I mean, didn't he learn his lesson last time? Tarsus BRAINWASHED him last time he refused help. And to bring Tess along with him..."  
  
Isabel interjected angrily. She had become Max's biggest champion since her dream talk with Liz. Jennetta imagined it had to do with her guilt over not believing their brother in the first place. "You're one to talk Michael! I seem to recall many an occasion where you didn't exactly ask for permission before you did something, or does YOUR memory need refreshing?" She began to tick numbers off on her fingers. "One: stealing that key from the Sheriff. Two: hijacking Maria to Marathon. Three: stealing the orb and going to talk to Topolsky AFTER we had agreed that we wouldn't..."  
  
"Stop yelling at him!" Maria shrieked, her hands over her ears. "Can't you two EVER have a conversation without it turning into a battle royal?"  
  
Alex stood up, his hands raised. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. The entire group shut up, staring at him. Jennetta had never heard Alex raise his voice, let alone with a tone like that. "This is wasting time. Michael, clearly Max had his reasons. We might not agree with them, but get over it." He said firmly. "Iz, I know you're upset, but its time to move on. You can apologize to Max when we track him down. THAT'S what we need to think about right now. We have to figure out how we're going to fix this."  
  
Jennetta smiled slightly to herself. She had always liked Alex. She remembered how he used to make her giggle with his jokes before she had gone into the pod. She had quickly learned since emerging again that his humorous approach to life masked a good deal of common sense and a backbone of steel. She admired the way he was able to calm Isabel down with just a gentle touch. He would have made a good peace negotiator - he was always calm AND fair.  
  
Michael raked his hands through his spiky hair in frustration, nodded. "I'm sorry." He grumbled to Isabel. She pursed her lips, nodded.  
  
"Me too." To Jennetta's ears neither of them sounded particularly sorry though.  
  
But then that was Michael and Isabel. They were closer to siblings than friends, sparking off of each other quickly but just as quickly pretending it had never happened. That apology had been to make Alex happy, nothing more.   
  
It had not taken Jennetta long to analyze how all of these relationships worked. She NEEDED to analyze them. She NEEDED them.  
  
She needed Isabel's passion and her fire and her vulnerability. Jennetta understood that Isabel was not her biggest fan. She was jealous of Jennetta's relationship with Jaxon -er Max, she was TRYING to think of them all by their Earth names since those were the ones they favoured- and Isabel also resented that they had to deal with the Illyrian issue at all. If it hadn't been for Jennetta, they might not have to. They could have reveled in Max's return, tried to forget about their war-torn planet. Jennetta didn't blame Isabel - understood it. Her sister was scared, scared that she was going to lose everything she loved.  
  
Michael, her father, on the other hand was the complete opposite. While he had accepted his humanity by admitting his love for Jennetta's mother, he was still driven by his need to secure his planet, so that he could LIVE the way he wanted to, happily with Maria, guilt-free. Jennetta knew that Michael could never be happy with the knowledge that his home planet was still in turmoil. He wasn't pleased by the fact that it was HER job to solve the problem, but he had begun to accept it. With that acceptance came the determination that they would succeed. He would not rest until she sat on the throne. They had been the victims of destiny once again and again they would have to make the best of it.   
  
Or so Michael thought. He was very pragmatic that way. He was exactly who Jennetta needed.  
  
Because what some of them had not yet come to understand was that Jennetta WANTED her destiny to be fulfilled. She wanted to save her planet, she wanted to be queen.   
  
And there was one reason that she wanted it.  
  
She wanted it so that her loved ones wouldn't have to be responsible anymore.  
  
If Jennetta let destiny run its course Max and Liz could be together, as they were meant to be; Michael and Maria could be together as they WANTED to be. Mirana could be Isabel, Kyle and Tess could stop acting like complete idiots and admit they loved each other.  
  
And Alex...  
  
Well, Jennetta wasn't sure exactly what Alex wanted. But whatever it was, she wanted him to have it.  
  
Because a small little part of her heart had begun to admit that he was her favourite. He represented everything that was good about humanity. He made her proud to call herself half-human. He was the best and brightest this world had to offer.  
  
Of course she loved her parents, she loved Jaxon, she felt sisterly towards Mirana - even if Mirana didn't always feel the same way - but she liked Alex because of who HE was, not because of some previous relationship.  
  
She liked Kyle and Liz too, but Alex was her favourite. No question about it.  
  
And at this moment he was showing why.  
  
"So, as I see it." Alex continued. "We have two things that need to be done."  
  
"Two?" Maria asked. "I only see one. We need to catch up with Tess and Max and yell at them. A lot."  
  
"And possibly pummel King Max..." Jennetta heard Kyle mutter.  
  
Alex sighed. "Well, yes, that IS number one." He admitted. He looked at Kyle. "Not what YOU said, but what Maria said. Anyway, number two is JUST as important. What happens if we don't catch them in time?"  
  
Isabel sat down wearily. "Nothing happens. We have to sit here and do nothing. There is no way to open that damn portal without Max."  
  
Alex raised his hand in protest. "Okay, could we for ONE minute please try and remember what Max has been telling us ALL along. There IS another way through." He pointed at Michael. "Did you or did you NOT see Tarsus in that flash?"  
  
"I did." Michael replied.  
  
"And he got here somehow." Alex finished. "And we need to figure out HOW..."  
  
"We could ask Ren..." Maria suggested.  
  
"Yeah, he's been a ton of help so far." Alex replied sarcastically, shaking his head. "It's time for us to attack that library with a vengeance. The answer HAS to be there somewhere."  
  
"But what about Max and Tess?" Kyle demanded. "We're not just going to let them go?"  
  
"Of course not." Alex sighed again. Jennetta didn't blame him. Everyone seemed to be particularly dense tonight. The explanation might lay in the fact that it was three thirty in the morning. Jennetta was exhausted too. "Half of us will follow them to England." He glanced at his watch. "And we had better go now. We need to be on the first plane out of Roswell this morning."  
  
"So who stays and who goes?" Kyle interjected. "I'm going." He added quickly. Jennetta saw the Sheriff eye his son.  
  
"If Kyle goes, I go." He said, speaking up for the first time. Jennetta looked at him. She didn't know the Sheriff well, understood from her mother that they were trying to keep him out of things as much as possible, trying to protect him.  
  
He didn't look like he needed protecting to Jennetta. In fact, he looked quite ticked off at the moment. He did not seem to appreciate that he had been out of the loop for so long.  
  
"What about your job?" Kyle demanded. "Dad, you can't."  
  
"I can and I will." Kyle's father replied, raising an eyebrow. "Just because the lot of you kids seem to think I am incapable of really helping you, doesn't mean I'm not going to try." He stared at Kyle. "And I think that you and I have a little catching up to do in certain departments."  
  
Jennetta saw Kyle pale, smothered a smile. If anyone was a confused soul it was poor Kyle. Tess had him so tied up in knots he could barely think straight. Losing Liz on top of that had almost been the end of him. He needed his dad.   
  
"Obviously Isabel and I should go to England." Michael was saying. "We've been before and if anyone can open the portal, Izzy can."  
  
Alex was nodding. "I agree. And Jennetta has to stay here. She and Ren are the only ones who can read Illyrian."  
  
Jennetta saw her mother exchange a loaded glance with her father. "I'll stay here too." Maria supplied. Jennetta knew it was because neither of them wanted to leave her alone. She smiled to herself again.   
  
"I'll stay too." Alex decided. "Maybe I can create some sort of translation program...to make it easier."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you're going to move a computer system into the library?" Michael demanded, smirking. "Typical Whitman!" Jennetta frowned. She didn't like the way the others treated Alex sometimes - like they were humoring him. She knew that her father was just teasing Alex, but it annoyed her.  
  
Didn't they understand that he was one of their greatest strengths?  
  
Alex didn't seem to mind though. He just grinned. "No alien hocus pocus for me." He glanced at his watch again. "And alien hocus pocus ain't going to get you guys to England any faster. You need to get there NOW."  
  
The Sheriff moved off to call into the station. Kyle hurried off to his bedroom to pack while the other four made their way to the door. "We'll see you in half an hour." Michael yelled in the general direction of Kyle's departure.  
  
Jennetta closed her eyes briefly. FINALLY! They were working as a team. She opened her eyes to the sight of Maria holding out her hand for her. "Let's go Jenny."  
  
"Coming."  
  
Maybe everything WOULD work out.  
  
Or maybe not. 


	6. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
Liz ran her hand down the front of the volume once more and finally flipped open the cover.  
  
October 28, 1999  
  
Dearest Honeybear,  
  
Liz felt her heart stop. Tears began to form in her eyes. Only one person had ever called her "honeybear" - the one person she had loved above all others before Max Evans had patched a bullet hole in her abdomen over two and a half years ago.  
  
Her grandmother.   
  
And Liz suddenly remembered every single minute of the night Tarsus had brought her to Illyria.  
  
Tarsus had not lied. She HAD chosen to come.  
  
She had chosen to leave Max.  
  
Roswell, New Mexico - eight days earlier - the night of the Prom  
  
Liz felt a gentle hand stroking her hair. "Liz? Wake up. We're here."  
  
She lifted her head off of Max's shoulder, yawning. "Are we home?"  
  
She blinked. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. She looked up at Max, glanced into the back seat of the Jeep. "Where is everyone?" She asked. Michael, Maria and Jennetta had all been back there the last thing she remembered.  
  
"They're at home in bed, which is where you should be." Max replied, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "Everyone's exhausted. We all need a good night's sleep to get up the energy for what lies ahead."  
  
Liz was tired but she wasn't THAT tired. She pouted up at him. "So are you trying to tell me that you're not coming up?" She asked innocently. "I am feeling mildly insulted here Max. Isn't prom night supposed to be "the" big night?"  
  
Max raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you propositioning me Miss Parker?" He asked, sounding prim but with an underlying note of amusement. "I'm sorry but I am a gentleman."  
  
Liz lowered her lashes. "We'll see about that." She replied before throwing her arms around him and kissing him breathless.  
  
Liz had felt in complete control of this situation until she felt his mouth start to move down her neck. She wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him closely against her.   
  
Max was flushed when she finally pulled back. She could feel her own heart beating at about fifty times the usual speed. She wondered if she would ever get enough of him?   
  
They had agreed awhile ago that neither of them was ready to move on to the next step in their relationship. There was no question that they were together for good, but a sexual relationship was a serious thing to both of them. They wanted to be careful and responsible. While Jennetta was well loved by all of them, she had definitely NOT been planned and Michael and Maria had had to endure a lot of heartache because they had let themselves lose control that one time.  
  
If there was one thing that Max and Liz had most in common it was their need to be in complete control of their lives. They had so little control over so many other aspects, this one was one place neither of them wanted to make a mistake. And so they had made the serious decision together.  
  
But they had been moving dangerously close to the edge lately. Sometimes Liz's love for Max almost overwhelmed her to the point that she just wanted to tell him that they should throw all of their grandiose promises out the window....she loved him and wanted to BE with him.  
  
She knew it wouldn't be tonight - they were both exhausted and when it finally did happen it was not going to be a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Liz sighed, ran her hand down his face lovingly. Why did he have to be so darn beautiful to her though? All the good intentions in the world were no match for the expression that was currently on his face. He was looking at her like he wanted to attack her - in a good way.  
  
"Well, I think you convinced me." Max finally managed to tell her in a strangled voice, sitting back. "But I can only stay for a while." He was breathing heavily.  
  
"I'll see you in five minutes." Liz told him, bouncing out of the car. She could feel Max staring after her. It felt like his eyes were burning into her soul. It might take him more than five minutes to recover. It gave her plenty of time to lock up and say goodnight to her parents.  
  
She needed some time to recover herself too.  
  
Liz let herself through the front door of the Crashdown, was not surprised to see that her father had left a light on for her. She paused behind the counter, poured herself a glass of water. It was when she put the glass down in the sink that she noticed the package sitting on the counter.  
  
Liz narrowed her eyes. She went and picked it up, saw that the note on top was in her father's handwriting.  
  
She examined the package carefully. It felt like a book. She opened the note, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"Dear Lizzie,  
  
When your mom and I saw you leave with Max tonight I think it finally hit us that you are all grown up. You looked so beautiful sweetie, but I was a little sad too because for the first time I saw you as the young woman you have become and not as the little girl I wanted you to stay. We've tried to protect you for so long, tried to let you grow up independent with the right to make your own choices.  
  
Looking at you and Max tonight, I think the choice was made a long time ago.  
  
I know you must be shaking your head right about now, wondering what on Earth your dorky old dad is talking about. Well, this book says it better than I ever could. I've never been very good with words Lizzie. My mother was always the silver-tongued member of our family. It might be why you were always so close to her. You could talk to her about things - things that I found difficult to say.  
  
Your mom and I decided that it is time for you to have this. Remember a few months ago when you asked us if you were adopted? We didn't lie to you. You're not honey. You're my flesh and blood as much as you are your mother's.  
  
But you were right about one thing. Our heritage is a little different then what you might expect. I have known for a long time but it never really mattered to me. But I think that it might matter to you. And so I give this to you with all my love. It's yours anyway. Grandma always intended to give it to you herself. We just didn't expect that she would be taken from us so soon.  
  
We also didn't expect that you would be the one this book speaks of. It was a hell of a coincidence. Your Grandma knew before she died. She seemed somehow at peace didn't she? She wrote the preface to this the same night that she went to the hospital. I saw her writing it, never understood why it seemed so important to her at the time. I think she knew her time was coming. She didn't want to leave you without her blessing.  
  
That's what this is Lizzie. It's a love story and a blessing all wrapped up in the story of a girl who loved a boy but couldn't be with him. Her story is OUR story and will be YOUR story too I think, if what I see between you and Max is real. I'm pretty sure it is honey. I know how I used to look at your mom when we first met. Max has that look.  
  
Anyway, enough blather from me. This is yours. Read it and decide for yourself what it means for you. We can talk about it after you're done. Your mom and I are always here for you. Never forget that honey.  
  
Love Dad"  
  
Liz felt like her heart was in her throat when she was done reading her dad's loving words. She felt tears of affection for her parents trying to squeeze their way out of her eyes. She flipped through the book, saw her grandmother's familiar handwriting, realized that it was her journal.  
  
What a completely precious gift.  
  
Liz swallowed, pulled the journal close to her heart and bit her lip. She wondered what her dad had meant with all those mentions of Max. It was very weird, but she knew one thing.  
  
The key to why her face was in that book Tess had found in the alien library was likely clenched to her chest at this moment.  
  
And Max was upstairs waiting for her.  
  
Part of her wanted to fly up the stairs and out onto her balcony, throw herself into Max's arms and then go through the whole thing with him. This was evidently about both of them if she was reading her dad's letter properly.  
  
But another part of her, the cautious part, the part that remembered how leaping before you looked could end up...it stopped her.  
  
The destiny message had taught them all that lesson too well.  
  
She needed to do this alone first. She had every intention of sharing this with Max, but in a way she NEEDED to do it alone. This was her grandmother, HER family. Clearly Max was involved, but to what extent she had no idea.  
  
She would go up and spend a wonderful hour in her boyfriend's arms and then she would read her grandmother's journal.  
  
Tomorrow morning she would call Max and tell him everything.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
Of course tomorrow had never come.  
  
Liz had kissed Max good-bye on her balcony and had woken up in a cold white chamber on Illyria.  
  
She shivered as she remembered how that had come about...  
  
****************************************************  
  
Roswell, New Mexico - eight days earlier  
  
"Sweet dreams." Liz whispered against Max's lips, hating to see him go, wishing as always that he didn't have to. But in the back of her mind, her grandmother's journal called to her....  
  
"Don't worry." Max replied lovingly, his dark eyes smoldering. "I have every intention of dreaming of you. I'll see you in the morning Liz."  
  
"First thing." Liz insisted. Max had smiled that smile he only reserved for her and moments later he was gone.  
  
Liz waited until she heard the Jeep's motor start up and the car pull away before she moved. It took all of her effort. She felt frozen, scared.  
  
Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should call Max, leave him a message, ask him to come back...  
  
NO! Stop being silly, Liz ordered herself. This can't be bad. Dad would have said something in his note. He wouldn't have just sprung this on me. He would have prepared me if it was bad.  
  
Liz quickly retrieved the leather bound book off of her bed. She returned to the balcony, curled up under the blanket, the precious volume cradled on her lap. She could still feel Max in the air, felt his presence all around her.  
  
She could do this.  
  
Liz bit her lip, opened the cover.  
  
October 28, 1999  
  
Dearest Honeybear,  
  
This is a letter more than a journal. I write it tonight after an amazing coincidence that I still have not quite grasped. The moment the name "Max" fell from Maria's lips this evening, I knew that what I had always dreamt of for you was about to come true.  
  
I have been watching your Max for a long time my Liz. I don't know how much you know about who or what he is, but if he is truly what you hinted he might be - your soulmate - you are destined for a journey that I must prepare you for.  
  
Let this journal serve as a guide. It is an explanation of who you are and where you are going - IF you choose to follow the path on which you have only just taken the first steps. For you still have a choice my Liz. I have only tried to ease your path slightly with my actions. I hope that someday you will understand.  
  
I have been keeping a journal for a long time - longer than you can possibly imagine. You know this. It was I after all who gave you YOUR first journal, back when you had just learned to read and write. I saved the first page of this journal for the days before my death - for the days when I would write the dedication for whom it was intended. I knew that someday it would go to someone special - someone who had been chosen by my king. I always secretly hoped that it would be you my darling girl - I suppose that somehow I always knew that it would be.  
  
If you are reading this then your father has found the courage to give it to you. I know that it scares him, what this book contains, but it is not bad my darling. It is what is meant to be - what could only have happened to two people who followed their hearts. I hope that when you have finished reading this, some of your questions will have been answered. I also hope and pray that your ending with your Max is what mine should have been.  
  
Remember above all else my honeybear - follow your heart.  
  
All of my love,  
  
Your Grandma  
  
Liz felt the tears streaming down her face by the time she had finished her grandmother's inscription. She missed her so much. Her grandma had been one of the few people who had ever really "gotten" her. It was very rare to find those people. Max was one. Maria another. Alex too. But her grandma had been the first.  
  
She flipped the page over, felt her eyes widen...  
  
"Well, well, well. I knew you'd be happy to see me Liz, but I didn't expect tears of joy."  
  
Liz gasped. Her head snapped up and she watched in incredulous horror as the wall next to her window seemed to come alive. It began to change, ooze, glow, until the wall was suddenly back to normal.  
  
But she was no longer alone.  
  
"Tarsus!" She knew it was him. He had taken River Dog's form again, was staring at her blankly.  
  
"Right on the first try. Most impressive." He moved forward, plucked the journal out of Liz's lap. He flipped through it passively. "What have we here? A little light reading?"  
  
Liz just stared at him, frozen. She thanked God that Max had gone home when he had. He was safe. Now she just had to figure out how to keep him that way.  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice steady, strong. She could show no fear. She had tried to do the same the last time she had confronted this maniacal shapeshifter. She had succeeded in getting answers from him that last time, that time at the Santa Anna Hot Springs, before all hell had broken loose. She could do it again.  
  
"The question is WHO do I want?" Tarsus replied, sounding completely unconcerned. "And you know the answer to that question little human."  
  
"Max." Liz said evenly. "That isn't going to happen."  
  
"Not just Jaxon." Tarsus corrected. "Although I wouldn't mind hauling his traitorous carcass back to the Ring for judgment. No, who I want is much more important. I want the little chosen one."  
  
Liz set her jaw. "What on Earth are you talking about?" She demanded. She had no idea whether Tarsus and Danala had been in contact during Danala's reign of terror. She would not be tricked into giving him information that he might not have.  
  
"Tisk, tisk Liz. I was there the day she was born, or did Maria not tell you the whole story?" Tarsus asked, shaking his head. "I know all about Jennetta and it is time to take her back to claim her throne."  
  
Liz stood up carefully, moving towards the window. "We have every intention of putting Jennetta on the throne." Liz told him. "But YOU are not going to have any part of it. Your time is over Tarsus."  
  
"Is it?" Tarsus smirked at her. "We'll see." He was still flipping through Grandma's journal. "What is this anyway?" He glanced down at the page his meandering had landed him on. "Andrina? Hmmmm..." He glanced up at Liz. "What is this?" He demanded again.  
  
"It's mine." Liz told him, moving forward to snatch it away from him. Tarsus held it just out of her reach though.   
  
"I think not. I want to get a closer look at this." Liz stepped back, scowling at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest at twenty times the normal speed. She could not allow him to see her fear.  
  
He seemed to peruse the journal forever although she could tell that he was not really reading it. He seemed to have the scanning ability that Max and the others were still trying to perfect.  
  
Tarsus finally looked up, still smirking. "Well, well, well..." He said again. His gaze raked from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Liz suddenly felt incredibly dirty. "This is VERY interesting."  
  
He was not going to get to her. "You have to know that I am never going to let you anywhere near Max OR Jennetta." Liz told him. "Why did you come here anyway?"  
  
"I wasn't sure until just now." Tarsus admitted. "Something drew me here...fate perhaps." He lifted the journal. "This I suspect. Andrina's essence is still all over it."  
  
Liz frowned again. "That was my grandmother's." She snapped. "Who is this Andrina person you keep talking about?"  
  
Tarsus sighed. "I see that I interrupted your reading too soon little queen."  
  
Liz blinked. "What did you just call me?" She managed to whisper after what felt like three years.  
  
Tarsus merely stared at her. Finally he stepped forward, picked up a lock of her hair and let it fall through his fingers. "You really are exquisite aren't you? Almost as lovely as Mirana in your way."  
  
Liz felt her skin crawl, took a step back. "Don't touch me again." She ordered, her voice shaking. "Max will kill you for this."  
  
"Hmmmm...we'll see." He said again. He tilted his head. "Well, I think my plans have changed. I think that our goals might intersect after all my beauty."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, fright beginning to truly claim her. She did not like the way his eyes were glinting. His elderly face - the countenance of a man who had been truly kind and wise - was overshadowed by those glittering eyes.  
  
"I only have one question for you Liz." He stepped towards her again. "Would you come with me if you knew that all of your questions about your history and your future could be answered?"  
  
"Never. I'd rather die." Liz replied, trying to make her voice drip with disdain. She wasn't as good at it as Isabel, but he seemed to hear it. His eyes flared with something again - respect this time she thought.  
  
"Well, let me rephrase that then." Tarsus shrugged. "Would you come with me if it meant that I never bothered your Max OR the little chosen one again?"  
  
Liz's heart stopped.   
  
He had just offered her the one thing she was willing to die for.  
  
Max's safety.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" She whispered desperately, looking for a reason to turn him away again.  
  
"Because I have no cause to lie." He lifted the journal casually. "This has shown me that you will do quite as well as either of them."  
  
Liz could feel the air closing in on her. She felt as though she was caught in a web, one of her own making. How had he known exactly what would bind her to him?  
  
"He'll come after me." Liz told Tarsus as she forced herself to step up to him. The minute he had offered to leave Max alone, the choice had been made.   
  
She would do anything to protect him - even leave him.  
  
"Don't you worry my little queen. There will be no one to come after." Tarsus replied silkily, bringing his hand up to her face.  
  
The next instant everything went dark. 


	7. Chapters 10 & 11

Part 10  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
Liz's head snapped up when the door slid open, revealing the silent female servant who had been taking care of Milena and her needs for the past few days. She shut her grandmother's journal with a sigh, wondered if she was ever going to get the chance to read the thing. It was very irritating.  
  
The servant was carrying a bundle of clothing, which she handed over to Liz without a word. Liz looked at Milena, who stood across the room, her arms folded across her chest, an expression of worry on her face.  
  
"What is this for?" Liz asked the girl. But the servant only smiled serenely and didn't reply, turning on her heel and leaving. "Why will no one talk to me?" Liz asked Milena in frustration. She was beginning to feel so isolated, her only consolation Max and Isabel's mother and, horrifyingly, Tarsus' brief visits.  
  
She missed Max and her friends so much. And her parents...her parents who might be dead for all she knew. Liz felt tears fill her eyes, forced herself to squash the thoughts before they could truly form. She refused to accept that her parents were gone until she had proof. Tarsus was a master liar. Nothing that came out of his mouth could be believed and even he was unsure of the fate of Jeff and Nancy.   
  
"I don't think Tarsus wants any of them to get close to you." Milena replied, moving close to take the bundle from Liz. "After all, Ren turned on him when he became friendly with Maria." She smiled, reached out her hand to push a lock of Liz's hair off of her face. "He sees that you are too lovable I think."  
  
Liz grimaced. "Well, there's a disgusting thought. As if I would want any of these people to love me. They're Max's enemies!" She paused, feeling confused. "Besides, I thought they were all cleansed. How can they feel any affection anyway?"  
  
Milena smiled sadly. "I think that the Dernians are just beginning to learn that their cleansing isn't as fool-proof as they once thought. And don't forget Liz that all the inhabitants of this planet are Max's subjects. The Dernians are rebels yes, but there is always hope that reconciliation will be achieved. This is what Jennetta is supposed to do for us. But that is a conversation for another time." She moved to the bed, put the bundle down, picked up the top article of clothing. It was a long white robe of some sort. "I think they want you to wear this for our journey to the Ring."  
  
"Why?" Liz asked. "What's going to happen there? Do you know?"  
  
"It's nothing to be afraid of sweeting. I think Tarsus is going to have the Ring judge you so that he can advance whatever plan it is he has for you. His people will likely not accept your place on our world unless the Ring does." Milena passed the white robe to Liz, continued quickly when she saw Liz shiver. "You will be fine Liz. You are my son's future wife. The Ring will welcome you. This is actually a positive thing, even if Tarsus seems to think it will benefit him."  
  
The Ring. The centre of everything on this planet. It was strange to Liz that the Illyrians spoke of it as though it lived. Their entire culture revolved around it. In a purely scientific sense she was eager to see it. She had seen Stonehenge on Earth of course, but she had been unconscious when Tarsus had brought her to Illyria. She had not seen the Illyrian original yet.   
  
And yet the news that she was likely to be "judged" was frightening. Maria had told her all about Judgment. She and Michael had had to go through that when they had been on Illyria. Apparently, in some sense, the Ring WAS alive because it formed the only judge and jury on this planet. Robbers, thieves, murderers, traitors...they were all sent into the Ring for punishment. If they were guilty or unworthy they were apparently incinerated. If they were innocent they were spared. Michael and Maria had been spared of course, so the result of being deemed guilty was still a little unclear. Which was what scared her so much.  
  
What Liz wanted to know was who was doing the judging? She couldn't believe that a bunch of stones were the real power here. Who was using this Ring as their instrument? It was a question that plagued her. Ren had once spoken of the Creator and the mysterious Lucianus. Was this God? Why was God, if he existed, playing such a huge role in politics on one small planet? It was all very strange and unexplainable - and scary too. They were being forced to examine exactly what it was they believed.  
  
And the scary thing was, Liz had no idea WHAT she believed. She believed in a higher power but also accepted that religion was something that was often created by societies to explain the mystery of life and death. But if some higher power was so involved in life on Illyria, what did that MEAN? Was Illyria somehow a reflection of all worlds? Would Earth reach the point where God would start to intervene directly there?  
  
If there was one thing Liz Parker could not stand, it was finding more questions when she was looking for answers.  
  
And if she couldn't find answers about the Ring right now, she COULD find answers about what the heck it was Tarsus wanted from her. She took the robe from Milena, quickly removed her own clothes and put it on. It was too thin. She started to shiver almost immediately. Apparently Illyrians and Dernians were more warm-blooded than humans. Liz had been bundled up for days but the Illyrian clothing was so thin as to sometimes be almost transparent.  
  
Liz moved to her bag, took out a sweater, which she drew on over the robe.   
  
"How long will it be?" Liz asked, still shivering.  
  
"I have no idea." Milena replied. "But try not to worry too much. It will all be fine sweeting."  
  
"Well, in the meantime..." Liz picked up her grandmother's journal. "I think I'll keep reading. To keep my mind off of it." Milena smiled at her and nodded, moved over to a nearby table where her embroidery was sitting waiting for her.  
  
Liz flopped down on her bed, kicked the irritating robe out of the way and flipped open the journal. She quickly scanned her grandmother's preface again, felt a swell of affection for that beloved woman.   
  
She noticed an introduction had been added to the journal, directly after the letter to herself.  
  
"This is the story of a princess who came to a new world full of hope for the future. It is the story of how that hope disappeared and how, in the end, love did not conquer all. But love did live on as these pages will reveal."  
  
Liz's grandmother had scrawled her signature under the words. She frowned, didn't understand. She had thought that this was her grandmother's journal? But then Claudia Parker had been an historian. Had she experienced something like Liz had experienced? A close encounter of the alien kind? And had she recorded it for posterity?  
  
Liz flipped through the pages, sighed at the length. She was in for a long read it seemed. She hoped she could make a dent in it before Tarsus came to get them.  
  
She began to read.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
December 14, 1812  
  
I have decided to keep a journal of my time on Earth in the language of the country in which we came through the portal. It will be good for me to practice my English. Lucianus has, of course, instructed me so that I am fluent, but practice makes perfect. I will also date this journal in accordance with the calendar here, as that only makes sense.  
  
I am not entirely sure why I am writing this all down, but I feel the need to do so. Perhaps it is so that I can share the details with my brother and with my love when I return to Illyria. Of course, any treaties that are negotiated with the humans will be historic in value as well. My journal might find itself enshrined in the Citadel's great library. Wouldn't that be a laugh? Silly Andrina's thoughts left behind for an entire world to admire!  
  
The plans continue apace for the move to the North American continent. We have all agreed that no overtures will be made to the humans until we have well established ourselves here. We must be comfortable with our environment if we wish to approach them with any semblance of a position of strength.  
  
I transmitted a message to my brother this morning. I stayed near the Earth Ring, called Stonehenge by the humans, for close to an hour, but there was no reply. I have not heard from Gordian in over a week. It frightens me. We agreed that we would transmit every three days, at least until we departed for North America. Communicating through the portal is so much easier than trying to use those untrustworthy dream orbs. Gordian has never been extremely patient in the use of the dream plain either. It is often more trouble than it is worth to speak to him there. We might be twins, but sometimes I do not understand my brother at all.  
  
I do understand why he sent me here as his ambassador though. He wanted me as far away from Laren as possible. Doesn't he understand that nothing will come between our love? If Laren is willing to fight that evil " the cleansing" to be with me, of course he is trustworthy! It is most upsetting and frustrating. But I don't blame Gordian. He is ever so much more cautious since the birth of Jaxon and Mirana.   
  
Lazar's position is precarious, to say the least, since their arrival. The whole treaty between my people and the Dernians rested on the tenet that Lazar would be my brother's heir. Gordian only agreed to this because it seemed unlikely that Milena would ever bear children. They had tried for so long, but they were still young. I don't know why Gordian ever signed that wretched document in the first place. Didn't he realize that Milena was only immature, that the children would come eventually? He should never have married her when she was so young. But he needed the trade treaty with Pilea. It was a mistake, but an understandable one.  
  
Lazar is bound to be on the war path again. It was why I was sent here. A treaty with the humans is the only hope my brother has left.  
  
Well, enough relaying of old details that will turn up in the history books anyway. I am off to London to see if Jemma has solved any of the questions regarding who is the real power on this planet - or at least in this country. We don't want to offend any leaders by broaching the wrong one.  
  
***************************************************************  
Liz looked up, a frown of confusion on her face. Laren? That was Nasedo's real name! Was he the hero of this great love story? What a joke. He was a murderous shapeshifter as far as Liz was concerned - nearly as bad as Tarsus. While Liz understood that his entire goal while on Earth had been to protect Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael, it still did not justify all the evil he had done.  
  
But there were more pressing questions at the moment.  
  
She saw Milena calmly working on her embroidery in the corner. "Milena?" Liz asked. Max's mother's head rose. She looked at Liz questioningly. "Who were Gordian and Lazar?"  
  
A shadow passed over Milena's face. "Gordian was my husband. Lazar was Tristandor and Sabrya's father. He was the leader of the Dernians before Danala."  
  
Liz stood, went to stand near Milena, the journal tucked into the crook of her arm. "Why won't you tell me about Andrina?" Liz asked her. Max's mother had turned away every question Liz had tried to direct at her since the journal had fallen into Liz's hands. She didn't understand it at all. And now it was clear that Milena HAD known her. She was her sister-in-law for Pete's sake!  
  
Milena stared back at her, her face pale. "I think that Andrina would want you to find out from her Liz. That is what that book is for." The tone of her voice made Liz frown even more.   
  
"Why are you so frightened of what she wrote in here?" Liz asked. When Max's mother bit her lip, Liz realized that she had hit the nail on the head with that question.  
  
"I am not afraid." She said, in a tone that was completely unconvincing. "But I do not know all the details. It is better for you to read and then come to me with your questions. That way we can put all the information together."  
  
Liz sighed. "Are you sure that you don't know why Tarsus thinks I'm so important?" She asked finally.  
  
"I do not." Milena replied firmly.  
  
But for some reason Liz did not believe her.  
  
She wondered if she could really trust this woman at all.  
  
Liz eyed her a moment longer, then went and sat back on the bed, pulling the journal towards her. She would do as Milena asked, read the whole thing and then ask her questions.  
  
She turned back to the journal and was instantly engrossed.  
**************************************************************  
  
February 15, 1813  
  
I have not written in ages as there is very little to report. We are largely sitting here twiddling our thumbs. I still have not heard from Gordian. If we do not hear from him soon, I fear that we will have to proceed to North America without having done so. My brother does not even answer me on the dream plain. I will try once more tonight. If I cannot connect, I will try Milena. She is strong on the dream plain.  
  
I am frightened. My brother has never left me alone for so long. I fear what this means for Laren and for Illyria.  
  
February 16, 1813  
  
I could not reach Gordian. I am almost scared enough to try and return to Illyria through the portal. I could not reach Milena either.   
  
February 17, 1813  
  
I managed to reach Milena this evening. She was wandering on the dream plain, seemingly in a daze. I could not connect with her though. Something horrible has happened, I know it. I have contacted the members of the mission. We will all reconvene at Stonehenge in three days. I am going to open the portal. We are going home. None of this has any merit if something has happened to Gordian.  
  
Oh my brother! I pray to the stars that you are safe! Our planet is doomed without you.  
  
Laren, are you safe my love?  
  
February 22, 1813  
  
It is unspeakable. I have been weeping for two days straight, can barely see through my tears as I pen these words.   
  
My brother is dead.  
  
Part 11  
  
Roswell, New Mexico, Earth - 24 hours later  
  
"Any luck?"   
  
Alex jumped at the sound of the voice close to his ear. He turned to stare at Jennetta, who had appeared suddenly near his elbow.  
  
"I thought you were helping Ren and Maria bring books in here?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes.   
  
It had been almost a full day since Isabel, Michael, Kyle and the Sheriff had boarded a plane to Miami, hoping to catch Max and Tess before they made their connection to London.   
  
When Isabel had called late the night before she had sounded totally bummed. They had had no luck at all, having made it all the way to London without even finding a hint that Max and Tess had even come through the United Kingdom's customs. The Sheriff's APB should have caught up to them at least by then.  
  
There was only two possible answers to the riddle of how Tess and Max seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet.  
  
Either they already had "fallen" off the face of the planet, literally, and had somehow used super-speed to make it to the portal (Alex would NOT have put this past Max Evans at this point) - or else Tess was mind-warping like a maniac.  
  
And if the latter was true, then the luck of one stubborn alien king was about to run out. Possibly at the worst possible time too - right when Max and Tess landed on Illyria and were confronted by a legion of Dernian troops.  
  
There was no way that Tess was going to be able to keep up with the pace. She was strong, but she wasn't THAT strong.   
  
As Michael had told Maria on the phone earlier this morning, Tess was exhausting herself to the point of complete drainage of her powers. He could feel it.   
  
Both Isabel and Michael were certain that they would know if the portal had been opened, also both felt that they would know if the two AWOL members of their four-square had left the planet. The energy that it took from the planet and from Max as well would be felt by both of them.   
  
Just as they could feel when Max used a great quantity of energy, they could feel it from Tess too. And if Michael was to be believed, he could barely feel her anymore. Max's spirit still burned somewhere on Earth, but with every passing hour, Tess's aura faded a little more.  
  
She was draining herself completely.  
  
But at least they were still on Earth, if not answering their mental cell phones at the moment, Alex reflected wryly. Tess had shut off her dreams to Isabel as well, but they were still THERE to shut her out.  
  
There was STILL a chance of catching them at Stonehenge.   
  
Everyone was even more on edge, not only concerned that they weren't going to be able to find Max and Tess in time, but also now horrified at what might happen to them once they made their way to Illyria.  
  
The best possible scenario was capture.   
  
Alex wasn't even convinced that this wasn't what Max had originally intended. At least if Tarsus caught him, Max would be taken to Liz. But Alex also trusted that Max wouldn't deliberately bring Tess into such a dangerous situation. It was entirely possible that once Tess made it clear that she was going with him, Max had changed his mind about how he wanted the whole operation to play out, depending on Tess's mind-warp to see them through those first initial moments on the planet.  
  
But he had clearly not counted on the fact that Michael and Isabel would be pursuing him so determinedly and so quickly. And since he still likely thought they were going to try and stop him, he was letting Tess waste her powers in order to avoid them.  
  
Which meant that they were in REAL trouble. Because if they resisted capture once they reached Illyria, relying on Tess's mind-warp to save them, hoping that she would still have enough strength to create one of such a magnitude, they could be killed.  
  
It was entirely possible that Tess wouldn't be able to mind-warp at all.   
  
They now knew for sure that Max had NOT originally intended to take Tess. Maria had found the note on Michael's messy bedroom floor last night. It had apparently fallen off the bed. Tess had begged them NOT to blame Max for her decision to accompany him. Apparently she had not even known for sure that he was going, had just gone to the airport on a hunch.  
  
As she had written in her closing line: "He's only doing what I should have done a long time ago. Michael, please tell Kyle that I am going to try and resolve this once and for all."  
  
Kyle had been absolutely silent on the other end of the phone when Maria had read him that part.  
  
To top it all off, Jennetta was behaving VERY strangely.  
  
Like right now for example.   
  
Alex eyed her for a moment as she blushed, clearly unsure how to answer his question. "I just wanted to see if you needed more help with the vocabulary program." She finally said quietly.  
  
"Er - okay." Alex moved over, let her pull up a chair.  
  
They had set up Alex's PC in the pod chamber. Ren had somehow figured out how to hook it into the Compound's main energy source and it was humming along more happily than Alex had ever heard it. Alien juice clearly agreed with it.  
  
Alex had started loading Illyrian vocabulary into one of his translation programs early yesterday morning. It had not taken very long for the computer to find an earthly language VERY similar to Illyrian.  
  
Illyrian apparently was almost exactly the same as ancient Sumerian, one of the first recorded human forms of writing.  
  
Alex and Maria had exchanged a look at this news. "Apparently Stonehenge wasn't the Illyrians first contribution to our civilization." Alex had finally managed to choke out.  
  
Aliens had been on their planet for a VERY long time.  
  
The good news was that the computer had been happily translating silver metal books for close to twelve hours. With Jennetta and Ren filling in certain words here and there, it had all gone very smoothly.  
  
Too smoothly in fact. Alex now knew more than he had ever wanted to about Illyrian agriculture, industry, fashion and, most horrifying of all, sewage - or at least the lack thereof.  
  
Maria had giggled slightly at that. "Didn't I mention that little detail?" She had asked him. "It's outhouse city there babe. Or at least sometimes."  
  
"And I'm choosing to go to this planet?" Alex had asked, feeling pained. He was NOT, never had been, a camper. Alex Charles Whitman liked his creature comforts. Both Father's Camping trips into Fraser Woods had practically killed him. Even his dad's raid of every camping store in Roswell for the latest state-of -the art camping equipment on their last journey into the woods had not helped.  
  
At least he knew that if he and Isabel ended up together he wouldn't be expected to be "outdoorsy dad." She was even less outdoorsy than he was.  
  
Alex propped his cheek up on his left hand, stared at the scrolling computer screen. "Are you bored of reading the old-fashioned way?" He asked Jennetta, trying to stop his eyes from crossing.  
  
"I WAS bringing some more books in here to read, but Maria insisted that I rest my eyes for a while. She said they were getting blood-shot." She looked at him from under lowered lashes, her cheeks still slightly pink. Her dark lashes swept upward until she was staring right at him. "Do you think they look okay?"  
  
Alex blinked.   
  
Her eyes didn't look the least bit blood-shot to him. In fact, they were actually really pretty. He had never noticed before. They looked a lot like Michael's, but they had a peculiar ring of green around the edge of the iris that made them seem even darker...   
  
What the hell was he thinking???  
  
Alex sat back abruptly. "They look okay." He muttered, swallowing hard and turning his own eyes back to the computer.  
  
If Alex Charles Whitman was not mistaken, Jennetta Elizabeth Evans was FLIRTING with him!  
  
But he HAD to be mistaken. She was a kid for criminy's sake - well, sort of. How old WAS she anyway? Alex wondered, casually looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was now staring at the computer screen too, her full lips, almost identical to Maria's, pursed in concentration.   
  
As far as he knew she was supposed to be about twenty-one, or at least that's what Ren had speculated she would be. But then she had only been in existence for just over two years.  
  
So not only was she was also TOO young for him, she was ALSO too old.  
  
It was too weird - and disturbing.  
  
Not to mention she was sort of Isabel's sister. Alex mentally smacked himself. She was so NOT flirting with him. Was he insane?  
  
And yet Alex swallowed again, tried to inconspicuously move his chair away from Jennetta's.   
  
He blessed his lucky stars that Michael was currently on the other side of the Earth. If he had been there with any inkling of the way Alex's thoughts had just turned, Alex Charles Whitman would not be long for this world.  
  
Must turn train of thoughts...MUST do it now! Alex ordered himself. "So, why'd you decide to call Michael and Maria by their first names?" He blurted out.  
  
Great you fool! Remind her that she has an abnormal and sad relationship with her biological parents. What the hell is the matter with you?  
  
Jennetta did not seem upset as she replied though. "We just decided it would be easier. It has to be natural that I call them by their names - I mean, at least on Earth. I can't slip up and call them mom and dad. How could we ever explain that? Not even the Evans' know our real relationship."  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Alex asked quietly, feeling sorry for her, but even more so for Maria. He knew that this whole grown-up child thing had almost killed her. His best friend seemed to be bouncing back now but Alex had a feeling that she would never be completely the same again. Maria might still be wacky, but she would never again have the innocence she had lost since Jennetta's arrival.  
  
"I wish things could be different." Jennetta replied matter-a-facty. "But this is my destiny."  
  
Alex grinned sadly at her. "Don't you know yet that that's a dirty word around here?" He asked teasingly.  
  
Jennetta smiled at him. "Not always." She replied. "There are lots of things I want in this world..." She paused, bit her lip, looked away from him. Alex frowned slightly. What was going on in that head of hers? "That I can't have." She finished. "But I DO want to be Queen and that is one thing that I CAN have."   
  
Alex couldn't help himself. He reached out and took her hand reassuringly. "I really don't think any of this is fair but I really do hope you get the happiness you deserve Jenny."  
  
Jennetta just gazed at him, her eyes bright, her expression unreadable.  
  
Alex let her hand drop when Maria appeared at the entrance to the transformation chamber, stumbling under a pile of silver books. "Help!" She yelped. Alex jumped to his feet to help her, but not before Alex saw Ren standing nearby staring at him.  
  
Alex grimaced. How long had HE been standing there? Too long if the weird expression on his face was any indication.  
  
The fact that there was any expression on Ren's face at all was NOT reassuring. Alex knew that the shapeshifter took his duties as Jennetta's bodyguard VERY seriously. If he even suspected that Alex might have harboured even one inappropriate thought about his queen - which he so had NOT! - it might not be pretty.  
  
He had ONLY been comforting a very brave girl. That was it. Point blank.  
  
Of course, that very brave girl's face was currently a shade of red that had never been seen before, but it meant nothing. NOTHING!  
  
Fortunately Maria seemed oblivious. "Alex! Help!" She screeched again as the pile of books went tumbling onto the floor. He managed to catch one before it hit. "Gee. Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Anything new?" She asked though, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"No." Alex said firmly, turning back to the computer, refusing to look at Jennetta OR Ren. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to give up. But let's hope that Isabel and Michael are having more luck."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Dreams* Isabel  
  
"What are you doing? Tris, I'm coming with you!" I grabbed him by the arm, but he shook me off easily.  
  
"I'm going to check on Jax and Sabby." He replied. "He said that he spoke to them a few minutes ago, but I don't believe him. He's behaving strangely Mirana."  
  
"I'm coming." I repeated.  
  
Tristandor turned, stared at me with his dark eyes. "Miri, I won't be able to do what I have to do with you there. I'll just be worrying about you."  
  
"I'm coming." I repeated stubbornly. "He's my brother." I felt tears filling my eyes. "Tris, I can't feel him anymore!"  
  
Tristandor sighed, nodded. "Fine. But you stay behind me. Do you understand?"   
I nodded quickly.  
  
We left our chamber, hurried down the long corridor to the Royal Quarters of the Citadel.   
  
It was hard to believe that we had only left Jaxon and Sabrya an hour before. It was their wedding night after all. But they had insisted that we stay, that we play Quintus well into the night. I knew that Jax hadn't been eager for this match, but he had affection for Sabby. He shouldn't have been dreading it as much as he was.  
  
They had both been on edge, nervous. Only looking back could I see it now. Why had I not demanded that Jaxon explain himself to me?  
  
It was even worse than we could have possibly imagined.   
  
Had he known even then what was going to happen to him?  
  
Later, as I held Tristandor's dying body in my arms on the battlefield, I reflected, realized that my brother had known very well...  
  
Because I knew when it was my time. I stared up at our enemy, glared, determined not to let him see me cry. My beloved was already gone. I had felt the last of Tris's life-force slip away moments before.  
  
I had nothing left to live for.   
**************************************************************  
Isabel gasped. She realized that someone was shaking her on the shoulder. "Isabel? Wake up." It took her a moment to get her bearings, to realize that it was the Sheriff, that he had woken her from her nightmare.  
  
"Are you okay?" The Sheriff asked. "You were talking in your sleep."   
  
But Isabel couldn't answer. She didn't remember any of it, but she knew that the dream had been bad - dreadful.  
  
It was then that she noticed Michael on the other side of the van, staring at her, his eyes wide. He seemed to be barely breathing.  
  
And it was then that she knew. He had seen it too.   
  
Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England - 12 hours later  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Michael growled, staring through the night-vision binoculars Kyle's dad had "borrowed" from the Roswell Sheriff's Station for their little expedition.  
  
"Give me those." Isabel snapped, grabbing them out of his hands. "We'll catch them Michael. Tess has to come out of mind-warp for Max to open the portal."  
  
"Why?" Michael demanded. Kyle could see his scowl even in the dark. "Why would she have to come out of it? She hasn't bloody well come out of it for the past two days! She's killing herself - and if that happens, I will kill Maxwell myself before Tarsus gets anywhere near him."  
  
"Would you two kindly shut up?" Kyle whispered heatedly. "No wonder they won't come out. They can probably hear you guys all the way back in Roswell. I thought we were trying to keep the royal moron from knowing we were here."  
  
Michael and Isabel had been arguing all day, helping Kyle to achieve one of the biggest headaches of his lifetime. He and his dad had shrugged at first, thinking that they had both just gotten up on the wrong side of the bed that morning - not that Kyle had officially seen a bed since Isabel had woken him up two nights before.   
  
They had headed straight to the stone monument from the airport. His dad had rented a van and they had parked it near the ancient stone circle, even sleeping in it, all of them determined not to miss Max and Tess when they made their attempt to open the portal.  
  
But Isabel was acting too weirdly for this just to be a normal bad mood. Something had happened.  
  
Kyle wondered if it was somehow linked to the nightmare he knew his dad had woken her from early that morning. She had been curled up on the back seat of the van, whimpering.  
  
Kyle had only been able to make out one word...or, rather, a name. "Tris."  
  
As in Tristandor. As in Michael Guerin's alien name. As in Isabel's past life husband.  
  
It was pretty clear that Michael had heard her too because, after Isabel had woken up, Kyle had watched them stare at each other for what felt like three years until Michael had looked away.  
  
They had been at each other's throats ever since.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes at the fact that these thoughts were currently rolling through his head and they didn't even sound weird to HIM anymore. Past lives, past life husbands...  
  
Oh yeah, Tess had really done a number on him. So much for keeping his frigging   
distance. But that one line from the letter she had left for Michael...  
  
"Michael, please tell Kyle that I'm going to try and resolve this once and for all."  
  
Kyle squashed the thought. This was no time to think about Tess. His dad had been grilling him about what was going on between the two of them since they had boarded the plane in Roswell.  
  
He was sick of talking about her, he was sick of thinking about her, he was bloody well sick of loving her.  
  
Right, a little voice muttered in the back of his head.  
  
Shut up. Let me be irritated in peace. It's not everyday that I get to lie in a pile of manure with a front row seat to Moonlighting the Next Generation.  
  
Because it was pretty clear that something intense was going on between Michael and Isabel. And whatever it was, it was not going to be making their little humans sitting at home very happy.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Michael whispered to Kyle a few minutes later after they had all stewed in silence for a while.  
  
"He went to get some more French Fries." Kyle replied, snorting. "He's addicted to them."  
  
"That would be chips." Isabel told him haughtily. "We're in England."  
  
"Then what do they call chips?" Kyle demanded. He could see that Michael looked curious too.  
  
"Crisps."  
  
"Why?" Michael inquired, sounding pissed.  
  
"Because its a different country Michael." Isabel's tone was long-suffering.  
  
"Well excuse me Lady Britannia." Michael snapped back.  
  
"You are so paying for this your mightiness." Kyle muttered to himself. It made life so much more pleasant to just blame all of this present torture on Max Evans.  
  
Everything was his fault. As usual.  
  
He never would have been shot if it hadn't been for Evans. He never would have become some sort of freaky alien/human if it wasn't for Evans. Nothing would have happened to Liz if it wasn't for Evans, which would mean that they wouldn't be chasing Evans across the globe so that he could rescue her.  
  
Oh yeah, that makes a lot of sense, his annoying second brain told him.  
  
You never would have met Tess if it wasn't for Evans. Liz would have been dead that day in the Crashdown... if it wasn't for Evans.  
  
I told you to shut up.  
  
He would not have developed a frigging split personality if it wasn't for Evans...  
  
Kyle snapped to attention when Isabel suddenly gasped. "Michael! Did you feel that?"  
  
"Oh crap!" Michael was on his feet and running towards the fenced in monument before Kyle could even register what was happening.  
  
"What's going on?" He managed to grab Isabel's wrist before she went tearing off after Michael.  
  
She was gasping. "He's opening it. Max, he's opening the portal! It's like all the energy has been sucked out of this whole area." She was scanning the stone circle, clearly waiting for the expected blast of white light.  
  
Kyle stared at her. She had never reacted like this to the portal opening before. "Isabel! What's wrong?"  
  
"We're not close enough Kyle. We need to get closer. We've never been this far from it when its been opened." She was inching her way steadily towards the fence.  
  
Kyle saw a flash of light as Michael took out one of the expected security guards. He had assured them all that he would just knock them out, that he had done it the last time - when Max had come back. The Sheriff had reluctantly agreed since they had little choice.  
  
He grabbed Isabel by the wrist, tried pulling her faster. He felt fine, didn't understand why she was acting like she was moving through quicksand.   
  
They finally reached the fence where Michael had altered the molecular structure, creating a gaping hole. The instant they were through, Isabel seemed to snap out of whatever had been holding her back. She was sprinting across the open field standing between them and the stone circle. She was shrieking. "MAAAXXX! Stop! I believe you! Maaaxxxx!"  
  
It was then that the whole circle seemed to come alive. Light danced from stone to stone, increasing in brightness until it met in a central column in the middle of the monument.  
  
"There they are!" Kyle yelled. He could see Michael on the far side of the circle, his face lit up strangely by the portal's weird glow. He looked like he couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Where are they?" Michael bellowed. He was reaching around frantically, clearly trying to smack one of them by chance.  
  
Kyle stopped, stared at him. He could see them as plain as day. Max was standing almost directly to Michael's left, one of the blue orbs held in his outstretched hands. Tess had her arms wrapped around his waist, her eyes closed too - clearly she was still mind-warping everyone.  
  
Except him.  
  
But why would she? She probably didn't know he was there!  
  
"Tess!" Kyle yelled at her, running again. They were so close!   
  
Isabel was still shrieking at the top of her lungs. "MAX! Michael, stop them!" She obviously couldn't see them either, although Kyle thought she COULD see the portal if the way she was shading her eyes was any indication.  
  
It was then that Kyle realized what was really going on. Tess was losing her warp! She was almost completely drained.  
  
They had to stop them - NOW. They were going to be sitting ducks if they went through like this.  
  
Damn Max Evans!  
  
But it was too late. As Kyle watched in horror Max and Tess stepped into the light.  
  
He didn't even think. He was almost there, he could almost reach out and touch Tess's coat...  
  
Kyle launched himself at them, hoping to hit them out the far side.  
  
It was a perfect tackle. Coach Clay would have been proud.   
  
He hit them squarely, knocking them both to the ground with a thud. He heard Tess shriek, saw her eyes snap open.  
  
"Kyle!" She gasped. "Oh my God! What did you do?"  
  
"I saved your butt from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Kyle snapped, glaring at Max, who was lying flat on his back staring up, looking like he had had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Kyle narrowed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to have another chance to do that tackle...this time with Tess out of the way.  
  
Tess was smacking him on the chest though, seemingly panicked. "You idiot! Why did you do that?"  
  
"We believe Max!" Kyle exclaimed, grabbing her wrists and holding them so that she would stop hitting him. "Isabel talked to Liz on the dream plain."  
  
More alien mumbo-jumbo Kyle thought. The dream plain. There's no hope for me now.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Tess closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were shining with tears. "You idiot. I was trying to keep you safe! How could you have done this? You weren't supposed to be there! I didn't know to warp you."  
  
Kyle stared at her. "I figured that much out." He scowled. "What's the big hairy deal? We stopped you."  
  
Max was sitting up, groaning. "Look around you." He managed to mutter.  
  
Kyle scowled, but forced himself to look away from Tess' face.  
  
He wondered how it could possibly have taken him so long to notice that it was no longer night-time. The sun was shining weakly, melding in with the yellow sky that surrounded it.  
  
What the...oh good Lord.  
  
For the first time in his entire existence neither Kyle Valenti nor his smart ass split personality had anything to say.  
  
Instead of stopping Max and Tess, apparently he had joined them.  
  
He had truly fallen into the alien abyss.   
  
They were on Illyria.  
  
And they were not alone.  
  
Five blank-faced guards were staring at them, their weird alien weapons pointed right at them. 


	8. Chapter 12

Part 12  
  
The Citadel - 12 hours earlier  
  
Milena had fallen asleep on her cot in the far corner of the chamber hours before. Liz couldn't sleep though. She was determined to get through her grandmother's journal as quickly as possible. It was absolutely spell-binding and even if the information within it was not vital, Liz would have been unable to put it down.   
  
Poor Andrina's situation just seemed to get worse with every entry.  
*********************************************************  
  
September 12, 1813  
  
I have not written in months as I have absolutely nothing of worth to report. The mission is at a complete stand-still.   
  
My grief for my brother's loss is without end. What will I do without my Gordian, my king? He was my closest companion since our birth. While we have been at odds since Laren's arrival at the Citadel, I know that he always loved me, only wished me to be happy. It was why I agreed to come to this Ring forsaken planet to begin with. I wanted to help my brother achieve peace once and for all so that he would recognize that Laren is true and trustworthy.  
  
I have no idea what is happening on Illyria. Milena has been absent from the dream plain since she managed to pull herself from her mourning long enough to tell me what had happened to Gordian.  
  
I knew already though. The minute I tried to open the portal, I knew. We guessed that since Gordian could not open the portal to Earth, I would be unable to open the portal home. But I tried anyway. The portal would not even generate at all. It should have opened on the other end, there should have been people waiting for it in the Ring. But when I attempted it, nothing happened. I fear it is because my brother's energy has gone out of the universe.  
  
We truly know next to nothing about how the cursed portal works though. Before Gordian and I, it had been a millennia since it was opened. All knowledge of the portal's function was lost. It was only chance that we opened it to begin with. We took a wager on an ancient legend and it proved to be true.   
  
It has ended in disaster. I am trapped here. Will I ever see my home again?  
  
January 27, 1815  
  
I spoke to Milena today. She was evasive and hidden in shadows upon the dream plain, but she was there. It was the first time in over a year. She came to tell me that little Jaxon has been crowned. He is now king. That poor child! He has lost his father and has no one to guide him. I know that Laren will help him any way he can.  
  
Oh my love! How I long for you! I fear that we will never meet again. I am trying to accept it, that I must make a life for myself here now.   
  
I will never see my beloved home again, but I cannot accept that I will never see Laren again. I asked Milena to bring him to me on the dream plain. She refused and disappeared immediately. I do not understand her at all. I know that she grieves for my brother, but should maintaining contact not be her most important gift to her son? I will still try for the human treaty for Jaxon's benefit.  
  
Jendar has made contact with a liaison with the British government. It has been determined that they are the most powerful on this world, at least for the time being. The rumours that the Emperor Napoleon is perhaps going to try and escape his island prison seems to have little real merit. Jemma has returned from France, declared that the French are not a good option. And so, the British it shall be.   
  
I am to enter British society as a widowed countess. We shall see. I should be able to play the role of a bereaved wife quite well I think. All I do is cry.  
  
London, England - June 28, 1815  
  
A major strategic error has taken place. After deciding on the British, the Emperor Napoleon DID escape from his exile on Elba. Jendar and Jemma were both torn as to who to support but decided in the end upon the Emperor, which was a great mistake. The British and their allies have served the Emperor a great defeat at Waterloo. We fear the our part in aiding the Emperor will be discovered. My entrée to English society has been far too successful. I am too well-known.  
  
We have decided to leave for North America immediately. It can no longer be delayed and although I dread leaving the Ring, our only link to home, it is time for us to disappear. Well, at least I will escape the lecherous attentions of the Prince Regent. He really is most revolting.   
  
Boston, Massachusetts - March 23, 1849  
  
I am still alive. It is hard to believe I did not end my life a long time ago.   
  
My entire life has been a disaster. I have not even bothered to write in this journal. What is the point? Who wants to read about a silly princess who got lost on a distant world? For that is what I am silly, ridiculous, a complete failure. Our attempts to connect with the humans have been fruitless. It is unlikely they would even be able to grasp the reality of where I am from, of what my nephew is. We gave up long ago.  
  
Milena has been out of contact for over twenty years. I assume that she is still alive, but I have no way of knowing. The last contact I had with her she informed me that she had remarried - to Hamor, Gordian's right-hand. He is a great general, is a good choice. He will be able to protect Jaxon and Mirana.   
  
Stupidly it did not occur to me until about ten years ago that Jaxon and Mirana might be able to open the portal, that they are twins as Gordian and I were, that I can possibly return home. But now that I know, Milena refuses to communicate with me. I do not understand. We were close once. Why does she shut me out? Why will she not help me return to my people?  
  
I have all but given up hope. Jemma and Jendar have decided that we are moving to the new territories in the west, that it is time to truly settle on this planet for the duration. Not to mention, our neighbours are beginning to be suspicious. We do not age as they do.  
  
I could care less.  
  
Why are we cursed with such long lives? Why did my brother lose his so tragically? Will I never hear a word about my love again?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Liz swallowed, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Poor Andrina! Liz understood exactly how she felt.   
  
Every day she spent away from Max was like torture. She was trying to be strong, knew that he was coming for her, but she missed him so much. She knew what it was like to endure a long separation from him.  
  
What if she never saw him again?  
  
Liz squashed the thought ruthlessly. She refused to think that way. She had NEVER thought that way through their last separation and they had found each other again. It would be the same this time.  
  
"Liz? Sweeting, what is wrong?" Milena's voice was soft as she propped herself up on an elbow on her cot across the room. "Are you weeping?"  
  
Liz smiled sadly. She now understood why Milena had not wanted to speak of Andrina. Her guilt for abandoning her sister-in-law, alone on another planet, must be great. Liz did not understand it. The Milena she knew was warm and kind and loving. Why would she have let her husband's sister remain lost, anchorless?  
  
"I am sure that Andrina forgave you." She said quietly. The soft dawn light filtering through the barred window showed Max's mother's eyes widen. A panicked look crossed her beautiful, ageless face. "Milena?" Liz probed gently.  
  
"I will never forgive myself." Milena finally admitted.   
  
"Why did you leave her alone for so long?" Liz asked. She thought it might help the older woman to voice thoughts that had clearly been troubling her for more years than Liz could imagine.  
  
"I could not bear for her to know how wonderful life under my son's rule became." Milena replied. "Jaxon was so good in every way, peaceful and strong. I did not want Andrina to realize what she was missing. She was trapped sweeting. She never could have come back."  
  
Liz frowned. "But couldn't Jaxon and Mirana have opened the portal?" She lifted the journal. "That's what Andrina wonders in this. And how wonderful could it have been if you were still at war with the Dernians?"  
  
Milena paled again. She looked down at her clasped hands. Liz could see that she was clenching them so tightly, her knuckles were white. Finally she glanced up, smiled lovingly. "You are too smart for me Liz. Andrina was never as sharp as you prove to be." She paused, seemed to gather her strength. "Laren betrayed her."   
  
"What!" Liz exclaimed, shocked. "How?"  
  
Milena pursed her lips. "You know that Ren is Laren's son Liz. He betrayed her with another woman. He was faithless. I didn't want Andrina to ever know. She would have been completely devastated. It was better for her not to know."  
  
Liz stared at Milena in shock.  
  
She knew what it felt to be betrayed by the one you love more than your own life. A brief image of Max kissing Tess in the rain flashed through her mind. She couldn't even imagine how she would ever feel to find out that HER Max had fathered a child with another woman.  
  
She would die, plain and simple.  
  
Liz had felt a kinship with Andrina from the opening lines of her journal, had imagined Andrina's face as her own, Laren's as Max's. The pain she felt for the poor lost princess was almost personal.  
  
She knew that there were reasons for why she felt this way. Her suspicions had begun to gather together in a kernel of truth that was staring her right in the face. It was a reality that she had not wanted to recognize because of several facts that could not be ignored...  
  
Liz knew. She knew that Andrina WAS her grandmother.   
  
It meant two things, one interesting, one horrifying.  
  
Interestingly, she was 1/4 alien.  
  
And horrifyingly, Max Evans was her cousin.   
  
It was not a close relationship, but it was definitely disturbing. Even his alien/human hybrid status could not mask it. They were related, if not by blood because of whatever human genes he possessed, then by ancestry.  
  
Liz swallowed, hard.  
  
She had to know for sure. Now.  
  
Milena was eyeing her with concern. "What is wrong Liz?"  
  
"Where is Tarsus?" Liz demanded suddenly. "Why hasn't he come yet? He told us two days ago to prepare to go to the Ring. Where is he?" She could hear her voice rising in pitch, trying to let hysteria take over.  
  
She refused to allow it. Cousins or not, she loved Max and the relationship wasn't close enough to make a huge difference. They would only be third cousins. It wouldn't be like loving her mother's disgusting nephew Rodney.  
  
Besides, kings in the Middle Ages married their relatives all the time.  
  
That was rational Liz's thinking.   
  
IRRATIONAL Liz was beginning to get the horrible feeling that she had fallen into an alien tragedy of Shakespearean proportions...or at least Days of Our Lives proportions.  
  
"I'm not sure where he is." Milena replied. "Something must have happened to delay him."  
  
"Well, I don't miss him." Liz joked, could feel the fake smile plastered on her face beginning to crack. She stared at Max's mother. "I need to keep reading Milena. I'm sorry. I just do."  
  
Milena frowned slightly. "Very well."  
  
Liz closed her eyes briefly, took several deep breaths and plunged in again.  
**************************************************************  
September 1, 1850  
  
We have settled near the Mexican border. Jendar and Jemma have made contact with the local native populations. They are friendly and helpful. Jendar has asked the help of one of the chiefs to determine the best place to begin building the compound. He has decided that we will go underground. It will be the safest for us. We fear that large groups of settlers are not far behind us.  
  
I exist from day to day with little hope. Jemma is getting frustrated with me. I don't blame her. Thirty years of my long face is not pleasant I am sure.   
  
December 21, 1863  
  
The War Between the States continues in the east. It has not penetrated this far into the Territories but we hear reports on occasion from settlers passing through. Civil war is the worst possible disaster that can befall a people. I grieve for the Americans and hope that they can settle their differences more easily than Illyria could.  
  
November 13, 1867  
  
The unbelievable has occurred.  
  
I have spoken to Milena. I am still in shock, cannot believe it. It has been so long, I feared that perhaps my Illyria had ceased to exist.  
  
But it is even worse than that.   
  
Jaxon and Mirana are dead.  
  
Milena was almost impossible to understand. She was inconsolable with grief.  
From what I have understood, this is what occurred.  
  
Three or so years ago my niece, Mirana, fell in love. In the supremest of all ironies, somehow, somewhere, she managed to meet Tristandor, the Duke of Dernia's son.   
  
Milena informed me that Lazar was long dead, that his daughter Danala rules Dernia in his place. Tristandor defected from Dernia, however, for love of Mirana and has been Jaxon's boon companion ever since. He was Jaxon's general and right hand.  
  
In the end, Danala seemed to let this go. The planet has been fairly peaceful since Lazar's death. Despite arranging for my brother's murder, because surprise of all surprises (my sarcasm is apparent I am sure) it seemed that even the Dernians were horrified by the treachery behind Gordian's death (well, perhaps not horrified, since they are incapable of that emotion, but suffice it to say they did not enjoy their leader acting without honour). Lazar had tried to occupy the Ring, killing my brother when he came to parlay about it under truce. The Dernians refused to follow their leader after that and Danala assumed command as the eldest. Lazar did not live long after that. His death was suspicious, but few cared.  
  
Danala was not pleased by Tristandor's departure but accepted it after Mirana and Tristandor were judged in the Ring and were proven worthy. It was only when my nephew tried to solidify the connection by marrying the youngest of Lazar's children that Danala attacked.  
  
After that, Milena became a bit confused. She does not know how Jaxon and his bride were killed. She told me that Mirana and her husband were killed on the battle field as they tried to hold the Citadel.  
  
There is now no heir to the throne of Illyria. Danala rules the planet, although she did not take the Citadel and so it is in name alone.  
  
And then she told me the most incredible news of all.  
  
Lucianus has returned. And not only that, he has cloned Jaxon, Mirana, Tristandor and Jaxon's wife Sabrya. Milena has sent them to me.  
  
They are not coming alone.  
  
Laren is accompanying them.  
  
I will see my beloved again.  
  
November 23, 1867  
  
It will take years for them to reach Earth. I know it. I may not even live to see it...and yet I feel my heart has lightened.  
  
My love! Finally we will be reunited!  
  
November 24, 1867  
  
Milena has disappeared again but it is to be expected. She is holding Illyria under interdict, so that it will seem that no time has passed since my nephew's death. The Illyrians may never even find out about it.  
  
When Jaxon and Mirana are born here on Earth, they will open the portal, will return to our planet and will end this conflict once and for all. Their marriages to Tristandor and Sabrya will be the unifying miracle we have been searching for.  
  
I cannot believe how long I am going to have to wait. Time is moving at a snail's pace. I spend many hours with the local people, learning their ways. It is most enjoyable. If women were allowed to be researchers on this planet, perhaps I would write a book to pass the time.  
  
January 1, 1901  
  
Another year begins, a new century in fact. I have been on this planet for nearly a hundred years - almost half my expected life-span.  
  
The ship is expected within the next fifty years. How absurd! Half a human lifetime!  
  
I must stop reflecting on all these issues of time. They only give me a headache.   
  
April 16, 1915  
  
Jendar has completed the Compound and begins work on the transformation chamber tomorrow. Several of the local natives are helping him. Milena informed me long ago that Jaxon and Mirana's ship would contain a new variety of pods that would mature them to their full potential more quickly than most children. That will be odd.  
  
Progress. My time with the first peoples of this land has made me question whether it is as wonderful as the humans like to think. I hear horror stories from the battlefields of Europe, perpetuated by that horrible human weapon the gun. The Americans have not joined the conflict, but may yet do so. It grieves me to witness so much pain. It reminds me too clearly of the pain my home planet has endured.  
  
March 23, 1947  
  
Jendar has managed to make contact with Jaxon's ship! Oh the excitement! They are almost here! It is unbelievable!   
  
I will see my Laren soon. I wonder how he has changed. I fear that he will find me greatly so. My sorrow over the decades has aged me prematurely I fear. I look in the mirror, see a still young face (by human standards anyway). But the Earth has not been good to me. To Illyrian eyes, I may not seem myself at all.  
  
But I am still his Andrina inside. I trust in his love. He would not forsake me.  
  
July 12, 1947  
  
I write in haste, preparing to go meet the ship. Jendar has spotted them within the Earth's atmosphere! We only pray that the humans do not take note of it. It would be disastrous to be forced to deal with them at this delicate time.  
  
When Jaxon has been podded and reborn, he can establish contact. His old aunt is no use in that department anymore.  
  
My heart is beating a mile a minute! I feel like the young princess in love that came to this planet so long ago, so full of dreams.  
  
Do dreams die I wonder?  
**********************************************************  
Liz closed her eyes briefly, tried to control her racing heart. She knew what came next.  
  
The Crash.  
  
Dreams did die.  
  
And yet still Liz could not help but hope that there was something in this journal that was going to fix the gigantic intergalactic heartache she and Max were about to be subjected to.  
  
She must have inherited that never-ending hope from her grandmother. Because no matter how much Andrina spoke of her grief and despair, her hope shone from the pages of her journal like a bright light.  
  
And yet, Andrina had been betrayed by the one she trusted most. Milena had said as much. Liz had not been surprised. Nasedo had not struck her as the romantic hero in a fairy-tale that was for sure. If he was anyone, he was the stupid side-kick who always got them in trouble. After all, he was the one who had made the crucial error that had landed Max in the White Room.  
  
If Liz had disliked him before, she hated him now, for betraying the innocent girl her grandmother had been, for damaging all of Andrina's illusions about love - even if she never knew about it herself.  
  
Liz shook her head, tried to suppress her anger.   
  
She needed to read - needed to find the answers she sought once and for all.  
  
And she found it. In the very next entry...  
  
December 25, 1955  
  
I have not written in years. Could I write about the torture I have undergone, relive it within the pages of my journal? I do not know, but I have never had the opportunity before now anyway. I have told myself that I owe it to the original tenet of that book to be honest within the pages, to relay all my experiences among the humans, but if I ever do manage to transcribe the words I write here, I do not know if I will want anyone to know how humankind has disappointed me.  
  
I trusted in their goodness, in their emotions. Gordian believed in them. It was why he sent me here in the first place.  
  
My experiences in this hell-hole have proved us delusional.  
  
And yet they are not all the same. There is one who has proven himself a friend.  
  
His name is Bill Parker.   
  
He has been my guard for close to eight years now. I know that I frightened him to death the first couple of years. The concept of my existence was almost too much for him to grasp, but I have managed to wear him down. Laren always said that one of my greatest strengths was my charm. Bill is an intelligent man. He soon saw that I was no different from him, that I might not be human but that I loved, hated, FELT...  
  
We have been friends for years now. We speak intimately about many things. I was happy for him when he married Doris, grieved with him when she died giving birth to their little Jeffrey. He is disillusioned with the army these days, is disillusioned with what he has been forced to watch me endure - and yet he remains, tries to protect me to the best of his ability. I am astounded that they have let us grow so close. It is most peculiar but I do not want to jinx it by reflecting on it too long.  
  
It is Christmas for the humans who celebrate that holiday and Bill told me that his little boy decided to send me a gift. Apparently Bill has told Jeffrey all about me, leaving out the otherworldly details of course! Anyway, Jeff asked his father what he thought I would like, what I loved most. He intended to spend his birthday money on a gift for me!  
  
Life would be so much easier for those who are different if children ran the universe! I cannot imagine our children on Illyria, before the Dernians pod theirs and force them to lose their emotions, continuing that farcical conflict. Human children are much the same it seems, although I have had contact with few.  
  
But I am getting off track. It seems that Bill informed Jeff that what I would like more than anything is a small book in which to write my thoughts. I think he emphasized "small" so that he would be able to hide it easily for me. Anyway, I am grateful. I am afforded few luxuries here.  
  
It is hard to believe, but there is an even greater gift that Bill Parker has offered me however.  
  
He wants to help me escape. 


	9. Chapters 13 & 14

Part 13  
  
The Waylandian Ring, Illyria   
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Kyle said.   
  
Max rolled his eyes mentally, but kept his face completely impassive. He knew that Kyle was totally freaked, could tell by the tone of his voice. If making dumb comments was going to help him get through the next five minutes without totally screwing everything up, well, then Max wouldn't stop him.   
  
The Dernian guards were still staring at them, their weapons primed and ready to fire. And yet, they didn't move.  
  
"What do we do now Max?" Tess whispered. All three of them were kneeling motionless, their eyes glued on the guards. For some reason Tess seemed incapable of mind-warping them at the moment. Max heard Kyle snort, didn't bother to look at him.  
  
It wasn't his problem at the moment that Kyle Valenti could not seem to get his narrow little mind around the fact that Tess did NOT love him, Max. This was no time for his ridiculous jealousy issues.  
  
"Why are they just standing there?" Tess continued, her voice still low. "I'm not warping them. They can see us. Max, what's going on?"  
  
Max stared at the guards's faces, one after the other, trying to get a read on what was going on in their heads. Their faces were blank as was always the case with Dernians.  
  
And suddenly he saw a flicker cross one of the guard's faces. He was very young, likely no older than Ren - but then age on Illyria was all relative. He could be fifty years old and not look a day over eighteen.  
  
"All hail Jaxon, King of Illyria!" The young guard suddenly yelled, dropping to his knees. Max blinked. He heard Kyle snort again.  
  
"Well, this is just peachy." The Sheriff's son muttered.   
  
While all the other guards paused momentarily, they quickly joined their comrade on his knees.   
  
"Max! What are they doing?" Tess squealed. She was beginning to sound hysterical.   
  
"They think Max is still their king." Kyle replied for him, sounding annoyed. "Typical."  
  
"I don't think Tarsus ever gave them orders otherwise." Max added, feeling amazed that the shapeshifter could have made such a strategic error. "I mean, I was TECHNICALLY their leader before I went back to Earth."  
  
Yes, technically he had been, although Tarsus had really been running the show. It had all been a farce. Max had never willingly been on their side, he had been brainwashed. He shuddered, remembering how awful not having his real memories had been. He had been in such turmoil, hating all those he loved most, not even really REMEMBERING Liz.   
  
But she had taken care of that pretty quickly. The minute he had been around her again he had started to remember who he was.  
  
Liz Parker was his anchor - in every world he had ever existed on. Which was why he had to find her, immediately if not sooner.  
  
And, thank the good Lord, apparently these guards had never been informed of the fact that he wasn't their leader anymore.  
  
Max stood slowly, reached down and helped Tess to her feet. His head was absolutely killing him from the journey through the portal. He quickly brought his hands to his temples, eased a light healing force through his mind.  
  
"Er - just give me a moment." Max told the Dernians. They all seemed sort of in awe. He just hoped he could keep them from contacting Tarsus for a while.  
  
"This is the best luck we've had all day." Max told Tess and Kyle quietly. He could see that Kyle had his lips pressed together tightly, lines around his eyes showing that his head was beginning to pound too. "You guys need to get out of here." He reached out, gently touched Tess's hair, searching for the headache he knew was there, easing the tension in her brain.   
  
He saw Kyle's eyes narrow. "Don't even think about it." He snapped when Max made a move towards him. Max sighed, dropped his hand.   
  
"Max! We're not leaving you." Tess insisted. Max smiled at her. Who knew that she would so quickly become his greatest ally, closest companion? He was going to miss her. They had worked well together in the hours leading up to opening the portal.  
  
But Liz, as always, had to come first. And he needed Tess for something more important.  
  
"They're going to take me straight to Liz." He told her gently. "I have to go. But we can't all be captured. You need to go find the Illyrians Tess. They have to be out there somewhere. The minute Tarsus sees me, he's going to lock me up - but if I can play this out long enough, I might be able to see Liz first. It's going to be up to you and Kyle to rally the troops." He paused, stared at her intently. "Tess, as far as they're concerned, at this time, you are their queen. You can do it."  
  
"But how are you going to get Liz out of the Citadel?" Tess demanded, still sounding like she wasn't at all happy with this plan.  
  
"I'll find a way." Max replied. "The first thing we need to do is take back the Ring. The entire planet is off balance with it under occupation."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Kyle asked, sounding suspicious.  
  
"I just KNOW." Max replied, surprised to realize that this was true. The minute he had stepped through the portal he had felt like he was coming home in a way. All the memories of his last time here came rushing back, reinforcing his feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing.   
  
"Great." Kyle shook his head. "And that's supposed to be enough? What about Michael and Isabel? They're going to be freaking."   
  
Max's eyes narrowed. "They were trying to stop me. Let them wait." He snapped.  
  
"And that just proves once and for all that you DON'T know what you're talking about oh mighty one." Kyle was practically yelling. He flinched suddenly, bringing his hands up to massage his temples. "They did believe you. They were trying to stop you so that you could all go together."  
  
Max heard Tess's sharp intake of breath. "Oh no!"   
  
Max felt his guilt hit him with its usual force. He pushed it aside for the moment. "Well, I'm sorry about that." He finally replied quietly. "I didn't know. But its too late for regrets now. I'll make it up to them later."  
  
"You really are a king aren't you." Kyle sounded disgusted. "Its always about you and what YOU want. Don't you even care that our best friends are stranded on Earth with no way to help us?"  
  
"Of course I care." Max snapped again. "But Liz is all that matters right now. She's in the hands of a lunatic shapeshifter. At least they're safe. That has to be enough for the moment."  
  
"It is." Tess nodded resolutely, glaring at Kyle. "There's nothing we can do about it, we didn't know. I'll find our people Max. We'll be ready to help you."  
  
Kyle sighed heavily, thrust his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Whatever." He finally muttered, sounding defeated. "It's not like anyone ever cares what I think anyway."  
  
Max felt another pang of guilt, quickly suppressed it. Tess would deal with Kyle when they were alone he was sure. He reached out, hugged her quickly. "Be careful."  
  
He could hear Kyle starting to complain as he walked away, towards the guards. "Can I ask how we're supposed to find these people?" He was saying to Tess.  
  
Max approached the guards. "Who am I addressing?" He demanded, trying to make his voice sound as commanding as possible. He sort of felt ridiculous, but this was no time to be shy.  
  
"I am Jaxon your highness." The youngest guard stepped forward. Max felt his eyes widen.  
  
"Er, pardon me?" The guard looked proud, an emotion that should NOT have been on his face if he had been podded.  
  
"I was named for you." He admitted.   
  
"Right." Max could feel his face reddening. Would things ever stop being so weird? "Where is Tarsus?" He asked, deciding to get right to the point.  
  
"At the Citadel." Young Jaxon replied. "Balthor has contacted him." He indicated another guard who stood nearby.  
  
Max swallowed. So much for trying to not let Tarsus know that he was there. "What did he say?"   
  
"He said to bring you to the Citadel, that you would speak to each other there."  
  
Max sighed. "Very well. Lead on."   
  
He followed two of the guards towards a nearby transport.  
  
His mind was focused on one thought and one thought alone.  
  
What was he going to do to make Tarsus let him see Liz?  
  
He suddenly felt very alone.  
  
Part 14  
  
Why am I lonely?  
You're sitting right here.  
Why am I talking?  
It's like I'm talking to the air.  
What am I looking for that just isn't there?  
Why am I angry  
And how'd it get so bad?  
Why am I missing what we never really had?  
  
Why don't you love me the way I love you?  
Why don't you feel things as deep as I do?  
We've got a fundamental difference   
In matters of emotion,  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean,  
Baby, why don't you love me?  
  
Who am I kidding baby?  
It wasn't meant to be.  
But you wanted a believer  
And I needed to believe.  
For every wall you built around you  
I learnt a brand-new way to climb.  
If I could have been your angel  
I would have found a way to fly.  
  
Why don't you love me the way I love you?  
Why don't you feel things as deep as I do?  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion,  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs and ocean,  
Baby, why don't you love me?  
  
Amanda Marshall  
  
"Where the hell are we going?" Kyle demanded a few minutes after they had left Max behind.   
  
Tess had taken off across the grass-covered plain in which the stone circle sat at a fast pace. She had no idea where she was going but she knew that they needed to put as much distance between them and the Ring as they could. "We're going to walk until we find something familiar." She replied.  
  
She was still adjusting to the fact that Kyle was really there. She was angry and confused by the fact.  
  
The whole point of this trip had been to protect Kyle, not to bring him right into the thick of the danger. How had this happened?  
  
To top it all off she was worried about Max. He was walking willingly into the hands of their enemy. The last time he had done that it had ended disastrously. And she had let him do it.  
  
But somehow she had known that it was the right thing to do. Max needed to deal with the situation on his own - at least for the moment. In the end, this was all about Tarsus and Max and the twisted relationship that existed between them. Why else would Tarsus have taken Liz?  
  
Tess couldn't even begin to understand Tarsus's motives. After all, his leader, Danala, was long dead. What did he hope to accomplish by continuing this conflict? She and Michael were the only members of the Dernian ruling family still alive and they were firmly entrenched on the Illyrian side. The Dernian position seemed hopeless.  
  
And yet they were winning. Holding the Citadel AND the Ring meant nothing less.  
  
"Can we stop for a minute?" Kyle said what seemed like forever later. He had been trudging along behind her. Tess had been doing her best to try and ignore his misery. He was huddled in his letterman's jacket, clearly freezing. He had also not allowed Max to heal his portal-imposed head-ache.   
  
But they needed to keep going. They had to find help before the sun set. It was hanging low in the yellow sky at the moment, almost at the horizon of the yellow waving grass which seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
It was all so strange and yet so familiar. Tess was not having memories exactly but she KNEW this place. It wasn't home, and yet it was.  
  
"Just a little further." Tess replied.  
  
She heard Kyle sigh heavily. She didn't look at him, didn't want to see how much he was hurting. There was nothing she could do and she had to get him to safety. They had to find the Illyrians. Max was sure that his people were out here somewhere. She would find them, rally them, take them to help Max regain the Citadel.  
  
"Tess." Tess realized that Kyle's voice suddenly seemed kind of distant. She turned, saw that he was standing about fifty feet away from, had clearly stopped walking.  
  
"Kyle, c'mon. We're not safe out in the open. We need to find..."  
  
"Who Tess? There's no one! We're not safe anywhere." Kyle replied, sounding highly irritated. "We need to talk. Now."  
  
Tess looked at his face. He was staring at her steadily, his eyes blazing with what seemed to be a combination of anger and hurt. Her stomach clenched.  
  
"Kyle, you need to pull yourself together here." Tess told him, wincing at how cold her voice sounded. "I know this is weird for you, but we HAVE to help Max. We don't have time for this right now."  
  
Kyle's eyes flickered. "It's not as weird as you might think." He finally muttered. He started walking again, his head down. "I've had dreams like this you know. Being alone with you. But we're never really alone are we?"  
  
Tess watched him pass her, her eyes wide. "I don't understand." But she did. He was talking about Max - again.  
  
Kyle stopped abruptly again. "You're not the only one. I don't get you at all Tess." He turned around, stared at her again. "Why did you even write that note to Michael? Coming here has nothing to do with me at all. It's all about Max, just like it always is. Isn't it?" He demanded.   
  
Tess swallowed. "No." She whispered. She couldn't put this off any longer. She didn't WANT to. They had to resolve this.   
  
But Kyle wasn't listening. He had apparently been storing this up for a long time and now that the floodgates were opened, there was no stopping him. "Why did you even come to the prom in the first place? I was doing fine until you decided to show up, looking all gorgeous and sexy. I was okay, I was getting over it. I had a girlfriend for God's sake! Do you know I dumped Vicky the day after the prom? What kind of bastard does that make me? A stupid one that's for sure. I can't do it again Tess. I can't get over you AGAIN. And really, what is there to get over? I mean its not like we've even kissed...which makes me an even bigger idiot." His voice was lowering. He suddenly sounded incredibly weary. He shook his head, stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't even know how the hell I ended up here. How stupid was I, following you to England? You had what you wanted - Max Evans needing you."   
  
"No." Tess said again, more firmly this time. She could not believe the pain she had put him through.   
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had known. She just had not had the courage to deal with it. And then when she had finally worked up the strength, at the prom, they had been interrupted again.  
  
And now it seemed to be too late. Kyle was certainly in no mood to listen to her. She didn't even think that he would believe her if she told him that it was him she loved. He had convinced himself so completely that she wanted to be with Max, how could they ever get past this?  
  
"Just forget it." Kyle continued. "Let's just go. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner I can get off this rock." He started to walk off. "I think I see lights over there." He told her over his shoulder.  
  
"Kyle." Tess tried one last time. "You have to listen to me...please."  
  
But Kyle was in his own little world. "Definitely lights." He seemed to talking to himself. "So let's go find these minions of Max's and get this over with."  
  
"Kyle!" Tess practically yelled. He sighed heavily again.  
  
"What Tess?"  
  
"I think we need to get something straight once and for all." Tess told him.   
  
"What?" Kyle asked sarcastically. "Oh wait, are you going to tell me that I should call you your highness now? How rude of me." He sneered at her. Tess blinked. She wondered why he was so good at making her want to kiss him and hit him at the same time.  
  
"Can you just shut up?" She asked him quietly. "You wanted to talk, so let's talk."  
  
"I changed my mind." Kyle snapped. "The last thing I want to do is to hear you tell me what I already know. Let's just go."  
  
Tess closed her eyes briefly. He was completely unreasonable. In situations such as these, there was only one thing to do...  
  
"Fine. If you don't want to talk, we won't talk." Tess told him. She marched over to him, saw his eyes beginning to widen. "I don't think words will convince you anyway."   
  
She frowned when she realized that he had started to back up. "Stop. Stay right there." She ordered.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyle asked, his voice sounding a little squeaky.  
  
She glared at him. "If you won't listen to me, then I'm going to have to show you aren't I?"  
  
"Show me what?"  
  
"What a complete and utter moron you are." Tess replied, smiling despite herself. He just stared at her as she stopped about a foot away from him. "I really don't think you're ready for this Kyle Valenti, but I can't think of any other way to make you stop feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"Tess..." Tess ignored him, reached up, ran her hand down his face. He was staring at her, his expression actually frightened.  
  
"Can't you ever just act Kyle?" Tess whispered, bringing her hand to the back of his neck, pulling his face down close to hers. "Kiss me. I'll show you exactly how stupid you are."  
  
Kyle swallowed, frowned. She had taken his hand in hers, could feel his pulse beating at a mile a minute. "I can't do it." He whispered. "I can't do it first Tess."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, could not believe that they were actually finally in this position. She understood how he felt.  
  
By taking the next step, there was no turning back. Once and for all, they would be laying their cards on the table. There would be no more stupid games.  
  
She bit her lip, stared into his eyes. This was right. She knew it was.  
  
She loved him. He was the only one who liked her the way she was, was the only one who saw her as Tess, not as Sabrya, not as a pawn to be used.  
  
"If you can't, its okay." She told him. "I've waited a long time for this. I've been a chicken long enough. I'm willing to go out on a limb here."  
  
She could see that Kyle's blue eyes were shifting down to stare at her lips. He licked his own, swallowed again. "It's time to give up." She whispered. "I love you."  
  
And with that, she brought her lips up to meet his.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*Dreams* Isabel   
  
"Are you all right Miri?" Tristandor's hand was gripping mine tightly. The transport had stopped. I could feel thousands of eyes on us, watching, waiting. "There's still time to turn back. We don't have to do this you know."  
  
I stared at him. I could see that he wasn't frightened at all. But that was my Tris. He was the bravest person I knew, even more so than Jax. Tris had had to turn his back on his entire people to be with me. The least I could do was go through this for him.  
  
And it wasn't just for him. It was for our entire planet. If the Judgment went off without a hitch, everyone would see that uniting the Illyrians and the Dernians was what was meant to be.  
  
"I'm fine." I smiled weakly. "Let's just get it over with. It's not like anything is going to happen anyway. We know this is right."  
  
Tris brought my hand up to his lips, kissed my knuckle. "It is more than right. It is destiny."  
  
He helped me down. I could see Jaxon nearby. He was standing with his arms folded, our mother and step-father beside him. His lips were pressed together tightly. He was glowering. I knew it was only a ruse to hide his fear.  
  
He didn't want us to do this. He said that it wasn't necessary, that he would find another way to appease Danala...  
  
It was another reason that this had to work. Jax could not be left alone. He needed us. Surely the powers that controlled the Ring would see this?  
  
"You should go talk to him." Tris told me quietly.  
  
I shook my head quickly. "Let's just get this over with." I insisted. My eyes met Jaxon's across the short distance between our transports. His face twitched, but he had managed to tame it into an expression of bland indifference.  
  
He was my king. He was my beloved brother. We had to do this for him - to keep his throne safe.  
  
"Is she here?" I asked as Tristandor and I stepped through two of the standing stones into the Ring proper. I was clutching the green orb in my sweaty palm, my other hand still firmly clenched in my husband's.  
  
"I don't care." Tris replied. "I'm sure she's over there somewhere."  
  
"Tris, she has to see it or it won't have the same effect." I told him gently.  
  
He was quiet for a moment. I could feel the eyes of the Dernians on the far side of the Ring. They were, of course, outside the stones, but they were there. "She's there." He finally told me. "I think Sabrya is there too."  
  
"You can go see her first Tris." I knew how much my husband missed his younger sister. She was the one person who could have made him go back to Dernia, but she had never asked that of him, knew that it would be like cutting off his right arm.  
  
Tristandor might have been born Dernian, but in spirit he was all Illyrian. Always had been. His emotions were never far below the surface, whether joy, anger, annoyance, love...  
  
It was one of the many reasons I adored him.  
  
"It's all right. If all goes according to plan, I'll see her soon enough." He told me.  
We had reached the centre of the Ring. I could feel my heart thundering in my chest. I wasn't really nervous, I knew that Tristandor and I were meant to be...  
  
And yet, standing in the exact spot where thousands of traitors, criminals and evil-doers had been incinerated...well, I wasn't exactly comfortable either.  
  
I took a deep breath, turned to my young husband, gazing up at him for what might be the last time. He was staring down at me, his dark eyes gleaming with love. "You are my heart." He told me.  
  
"You are my soul." I replied. It was how we always told each other that we loved each other. Jaxon often rolled his eyes when he heard it, but I had also seen him smile on occasion. He was happy for us, although my brother had never understood the way I felt about Tristandor. He didn't really believe in love, my brother.  
  
I wondered if that would ever change.  
  
At the thought of Jaxon, I sent my love to him, hoped that he knew that in these last moments, my thoughts were of him.  
  
I squeezed Tris's hand, kissed him gently on the lips and closed my eyes.  
  
I waited for judgment to be passed.  
  
**********************************************************  
Salisbury, England  
  
Isabel gasped, sitting up in the bed, the sheets clutched to her heaving chest. She was covered in perspiration.  
  
The dreams wouldn't stop.   
  
Ever since she had set foot in England again, every time she closed her eyes, they came.  
  
And they were all about Michael.  
  
She brought her hands up to her face, tried to compose herself. Several moments later, she glanced at the clock. It was after three a.m.  
  
She was amazed that she had managed to fall asleep at all. She had been tossing and turning for hours.  
  
After Max, Tess and Kyle had disappeared through the portal, Michael and Isabel had stared at each other across the stone circle.  
  
Isabel's own horror had been etched on Michael's face. She knew that he had seen them at the last minute too. Kyle's tackle had surprised Tess enough to make her drop the warp.  
  
But by the time Isabel had managed to gather her wits, they were all gone.  
  
Her brother was gone. Again.  
  
"Idiot! Why is he always such a bloody idiot?" Michael's yell of rage had broken the silence that had fallen over Stonehenge. It was enough. Isabel had collapsed in tears where she stood.  
  
Michael had been at her side a moment later, pulling her into his embrace. "We'll find a way to get there Izzy. I promise." His anger seemed to have drained away quickly. But then that was Michael, quick to anger, just as quick to let it go.  
  
They hadn't even known what to tell the Sheriff. When he had shown up, he had just stared at them dumb-founded as they had recounted what had happened.  
  
"What the hell was Kyle thinking?" Valenti had asked when they were through. He had been clenching his hands tightly at his sides. Isabel could see that he was trying to supress his fear for his son, which had reinforced to Isabel that losing it was not going to help them help her stubborn brother and stupid friends.  
  
They had checked into a hotel in Salisbury, had called Roswell to see if any progress had been made on finding another way to open the portal.  
  
They hadn't found anything.  
  
Isabel had talked very briefly to Alex. She had just needed to hear his voice. He was the only one who could calm her down. She had wished that he was there so that she could collapse into his arms, sob out her fear.  
  
Now, sitting up in bed, staring out the window at the star-pocked sky, she felt the longing for Alex even more strongly. She needed him with her. If he was there, these stupid dreams would not be happening.  
  
She loved Alex. He was the one who understood her, he was the one she wanted.  
  
No matter what her dreams said.  
  
And even if he had sounded a little weird on the phone - sort of distant and stiff. Totally unlike himself.  
  
He had almost sounded like he wanted to tell her something, but was refraining.  
  
"Is something wrong Alex?" She had finally asked.  
  
"Wrong? What do you mean wrong? Other than the fact that we have fifty thousand alien books to go? No, what could be wrong?" Alex had demanded.  
  
Isabel had blinked on her end of the phone. "Er - okay then. You just sound kind of odd."  
  
There had been a short pause. "Just tired I guess. How are you sleeping by the way?" Isabel had frowned slightly at the quick change of topic, but she had let it go. Alex likely wasn't acting strange at all. They were all totally on edge. She was sure that she sounded like a lunatic too.  
  
It hadn't helped that she hadn't told Alex about her original dream, that she hadn't talked to anyone. Keeping a secret like this from Alex was probably making her paranoid, making her think that HE was keeping secrets from her too.  
  
And she had just had another stupid dream.  
  
She was beginning to realize that these were more than dreams though. They were almost like memories. She was living these vignettes - in them, she WAS Princess Mirana of Illyria again.  
  
And when she woke up, there was only one person she wanted to talk to.  
  
It wasn't Alex Whitman.  
  
Isabel pressed her lips together, thought about Michael.  
  
She knew that he had had that first dream right along with her. He had never said as much, but the look on his face when they had both woken simultaneously in the van had made it clear. Didn't it seem likely then that he would have shared this latest vision too?  
  
She and Michael had bickered all day, had tried to hide from it, but it couldn't be avoided any longer.  
  
It had to be dealt with so that they could move on. She was no longer Mirana, he was no longer Tristandor, but if they remembered being them, it had to be dealt with.  
  
Because one thing was becoming abundantly clear. Her marriage to Michael in their past lives had been a love match.  
  
Isabel climbed out of her bed, padded across the carpeted floor to the door that separated her room from the one shared by the Sheriff and Michael. She knocked lightly.  
  
Michael opened it almost immediately. His hair was standing more on end than usual. He looked exhausted. But the look on his face told Isabel that he had been expecting her.  
  
"Come in here." She told him quietly.  
  
Michael just stared at her for a moment, but finally complied, shutting the door behind him quietly. He raked his hands through his hair, stood defensively.  
  
So he had definitely had the dream again too.  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"What the hell is going on Isabel? Are you doing this to me?" Michael demanded suddenly, cutting her off. "Because it's really low. You're giving me the heebie-jeebies. You're like my sister for Christ's sake. Didn't we have enough of this crap with Tess a couple of years ago?"  
  
"What?" Isabel screeched despite herself. Trust Michael to thrust all the blame on her. "Excuse me Mr. Arrogant! Do I have to remind you that I love Alex? Why on Earth would I be doing this?"  
  
"I don't know Isabel. But it seems awfully convenient that this is happening when we happen to be almost alone together." She could hear the slight trace of fear in his voice. He didn't want to deal with this almost as much as SHE didn't want to deal with this. Blaming her clearly made it easier. Because at least then there would be an explanation.  
  
"Michael, get over yourself." Isabel snapped back. "We have to figure out where the heck these dreams are coming from. And why are they coming now?"  
  
Michael sighed heavily, flopped back on her bed, his eyes closed. "We don't have time for this." He said wearily.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Isabel asked, sitting down carefully beside him. "And I don't want to deal with it Michael. But there has to be a reason that we're remembering all of this now."  
  
Michael opened one eye, glared at her. "What do you mean remembering?"  
  
"Michael, these aren't ordinary dreams." Isabel insisted. "Or nightmares even. I feel like I'm living those moments."  
  
Michael sat up abruptly. "Are you saying that we're reliving our lives as Tristandor and Mirana?"  
  
"I think so." Isabel replied, watching him carefully for his reaction.  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to stop." Michael stood up, pacing. "How the hell am I supposed to explain to Maria that when I go to sleep I'm suddenly married to YOU?" He stopped, stared at her. "She's going to kill me Iz. I can't be the cause of more pain for that girl. She's got enough to deal with."  
  
Isabel stood up, put her hand on his arm. He jerked his arm away quickly. Isabel felt sad, wondered why. "Alex and Maria don't even have to know about this Michael. We'll make it stop - somehow."  
  
Michael's features were shadowed in the dark room and yet Isabel could feel his dark eyes burning into her.  
  
Her Tris.  
  
She shook her head quickly, horrified. Good grief! Now she was losing control of herself when she was AWAKE!  
  
Isabel felt rather than saw Michael shudder. "I'm going to call Maria. Right now. I suggest you call Whitman - fast."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Isabel squeaked.  
  
He was gone a moment later.  
  
She was completely unsurprised when her heart ached, missing him already. 


	10. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Before I post part 15, I'd like to make you all aware of an initiative, in which I am involved. (Part 15 is below the announcement)  
  
Fanfic Auction for FMSA  
  
Date: May 7, 2002-May 17, 2002  
Event: A live, online fan fiction auction on e-bay to benefit FSMA  
Questions: Contact RosDeidre@aol.com or link to:   
http://pub82.ezboard.com/froswellfanficfsmafundraiserfrm1  
  
"Don't you know what you are to me? What you're always going to be?   
You're the love of my life."  
  
"I just wish that I could have stopped you from saving my life that   
day in the Crashdown."  
  
"It's like the porno version of Aladdin."  
  
"Buddha forgive me, but I am going to kick your ass!"  
  
Ever since the pilot of Roswell, the series' hallmark has been   
memorable writing. So it comes as no surprise that this beloved   
television show has generated one of the Internet's most imaginative   
and devoted group of fan fiction authors. LivE. Breathless. Kath7.   
Linda. Ash. EmilyluvsRoswell. Tasyfa. Majesty. RosDeidre. Names that   
call to mind favorite stories that we've cherished; authors who spin   
worlds as magical as the show we've treasured since we first heard   
the strains of Dido's Here With Me.  
  
And although Roswell may be ending forever on May 14th, you have a   
rare opportunity to own some of your favorite stories permanently.   
You can treasure them year after year; long after Roswellian fan   
fiction sites vanish from the Internet. All auctioned stories will   
be professionally bound, with laminated covers-many beautifully   
designed by artists such as Schurry, Blanca, and fishish25.   
  
Roswriters for FSMA is an informal collective of fan fiction authors   
banding together to help find a cure for FSMA. On May 7, 2002, we   
are launching an auction on e-bay, and approximately 35-40 original   
fan fiction stories will be gathered in eight separate tote bags   
being auctioned off individually. You won't want to miss the   
opportunity to bid on these hand-painted totes, each with a different   
specialty theme, such as Dreamer Tote, UC Couple Tote, NC-17 Tote,   
just to name a few.   
  
Participating authors will be LivE, Breathless, Kath7, Linda, Ash   
(Ash_a_Leigh), Tasyfa, RosDeidre, EmilyluvsRoswell, Majesty,   
BennieBA, Cookie, ShellSueD, Carol, Watcher Tara, and many others.   
As a special bonus, three Dreamer Totes will also contain CDs of more   
than 800 of bigspam's original photos, including images from one of   
Roswell's last days on location, while filming the finale.   
  
One very unique Dreamer tote will also contain a gorgeous, hand-  
designed "Max Quilt." This lovely work of art has been crafted by   
Cookieman789 (Stacey), and will be a great way to snuggle up with the   
Dream Guy himself.  
  
PHILADELPHIA GATHERING AUCTION  
  
Further, a special tote will be auctioned at the upcoming Philly   
Roswellian gathering on May 10th. Tote contents for this event:  
  
LivE's THE EXPERIMENT  
Linda's US SIX AGAINST THE WORLD  
Kath7's OUT OF THE WOODS  
Breathless' SPECIAL KIND OF LOVE  
RosDeidre's ANTARIAN SKY   
Bound Compilation of these short stories: Majesty's PULSE,   
EmilyluvsRoswell's RIPPLE EFFECT, Carol's HOLIDAY DREAMER SERIES,   
Tasyfa's THE FORGING OF A LIFEBOND (short version), Ash's FLOOD and   
BennieBA's BEFORE I SLEEP  
  
Additionally, there will be one of bigspam's rare picture CD's,   
featuring some 800 original photos from Roswell on location included   
in this Philly tote.   
  
Here's a reminder of the high quality images Big Spam has shared with   
fans in the past:  
  
http://a9.cpimg.com/image/15/F0/9205269-0fd4-02000178-.jpg  
http://a2.cpimg.com/image/2C/3B/6755372-11fa-02000148-.jpg  
http://a0.cpimg.com/image/8A/67/5161610-2538-02000176-.jpg  
  
Please visit our message board site for updated press releases and   
links to the auctioned totes, or watch on Crashdown for links   
beginning May 7, 2002. Email Rosdeidre@aol.com with questions.   
Visit our site at:   
http://pub82.ezboard.com/froswellfanficfsmafundraiserfrm1  
  
Part 15   
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
"Hello? Alex? Jenny?" Maria hurried through the long stone corridor, poking her head into each small chamber she passed. "Hey! Where is everybody?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She had gone home for a few hours sleep and to wait for Michael to call to see if they had made any progress.  
  
So far they were exactly where they had started from - at the beginning with diddly-squat.  
  
Maria had been able to hear Michael's irritation the last time they had spoken.  
  
"There has to be something Maria! You can't tell me that in all the books you've gone through you haven't found one single clue!"  
  
"Hey! We're going on very little sleep here Spaceboy! It's not like we're sitting on our butts in a foreign country twiddling our thumbs!" Maria had snapped back, her natural response to Michael attitude being a good dose of her own.  
  
She had heard him sigh heavily. "We're not exactly twiddling our thumbs on this end." Michael had finally replied wearily.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? What are you guys doing over there anyway?" Maria had not liked the slightly cryptic tone of his voice.  
  
"Nothing. I don't mean anything. Listen..." There was another long pause. "I'm sorry Maria."  
  
Maria had clutched the phone to her ear, felt her heart start to beat faster. "Michael, is there something wrong over there? If there is, you'd better tell me or I swear I'm going to be on the next plane."  
  
"NO!" Michael sounded half-panicked at that idea. "No, I mean it's okay. We're just going on a minimum of sleep over here. I just meant that I'm sorry for being such a jerk."  
  
Maria had frowned to herself. "Well, okay."  
  
"How's Jennetta?" He had asked abruptly, clearly wanting to change the subject.  
  
And so they had returned to safer topics. But Maria now had a knawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong in England - something other than the fact that they had just lost three of their friends in an alien portal to another planet.  
  
"Ren?" Where the heck was everybody? She had arrived to find both the transformation chamber and the library empty. Alex's computer was still humming along though, making its translations. "Jennetta!"  
  
No answer.  
  
She kept walking, beginning to pick up her pace. She was following the footsteps in the dust on the stone floor, footsteps that seemed to be leading off into nowhere. As far as Maria was aware no one had been into this section of the compound in ages. The dust was thick, so thick that kicking it up had caused her to have more than one sneeze attack.  
  
It was then that she heard an answering sneeze somewhere behind her. It sounded muffled but was definitely not far away. Frowning slightly, she retraced her steps, realized that one of the silver hand-prints on the stone walls was glowing. She could not see the door, but assumed that it was there, that behind the wall was a chamber of some sort that had recently been opened.  
  
She could hear voices through the stone.  
  
"....what you think you're doing? You are a queen!" Maria thought that she recognized the voice as Ren's.  
  
"I'm....anything." The voice was higher-pitched, had to be Jennetta's. "I...if I like him! I am half human...all!"  
  
"It is entirely unsuitable!" Ren yelled back.  
  
Ren yelling? Maria blinked with disbelief.  
  
Their voices were rising, to the point that the words were becoming much clearer.  
  
"What would you know about what's suitable or not? You have no feelings! All you do is order me around! And stop yelling at me. I AM your queen and you have no right to speak to me in such a manner."  
  
Ren's voice modified again. "Your highness, he is a commoner and he is human! I cannot believe we are even having this conversation. Why would you even ask me such a thing?"  
  
Jennetta's answer was too quiet for Maria to hear at all. She bit her lip. What the heck was going on? Who were they talking about?  
  
She had a sinking suspicion she knew who. She had been trying to ignore it but she wasn't blind. It was impossible to miss the way Jennetta changed about twenty-seven different shades of red whenever she was in Alex's presence. The way she behaved reminded Maria of the way Max used to be around Liz, before the shooting. Always staring, always looking away when on the verge of being caught...  
  
Her daughter was crushing on her best friend.   
  
Michael was going to have a hairy fit. Maria did not even want to reflect on what Isabel's reaction was going to be, but it was NOT going to be pretty.  
  
Sighing heavily, Maria pounded on the stone. "Hello in there! Jenny, I know you're in there! Open the door."  
  
There was a pause as both voices cut off abruptly. A moment later the wall slid away and Jennetta stood there, her face white. "What's wrong?"  
  
Maria glanced past her, saw that Ren was facing away from them, his back tense. "Are you okay?" Maria demanded, pulling her daughter out into the corridor with her. "Where's Alex?"  
  
Ren's back flinched at that. "Ren, are you okay?" Maria asked with concern. He appeared on the verge of a nuclear explosion. It was so far from his usual state of complete detachment, it was actually kind of scary. It was sort of like what Michael would look like IF he didn't go off on everyone within a thirty-seven foot radius when he was pissed.  
  
"I am fine." He replied, his voice controlled. "Or I will be if your daughter starts behaving like the queen she is."  
  
He turned, stalked past both of them, stared hard at Jennetta before he left. "Remember who you are at all times your highness."  
  
Jennetta's nose wrinkled at him. "And you had better remember who I am too. I am your queen and this is the last time I will allow you to speak to me like this."  
  
Ren's nostrils flared but he did not reply, just stormed off. Maria blinked when Jennetta stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.  
  
"Whoa." She said, linking her arm with her daughter's. "What was that all about?"  
  
"It was nothing." Jennetta replied, breathing deeply, clearly trying to control her temper.  
  
"It's not like you to trump the queen card Jenny. What's going on?" Maria asked, squeezing. "You can tell me. If you can't tell your mom, who can you tell?" The words sounded so ludicrous, Maria smirked despite herself.  
  
Jennetta sighed, smiled slightly. "I think my bodyguard would prefer that I make his job a little easier. He doesn't like that he can't control me."  
  
Maria paused before replying. "Jenny, I couldn't help but overhear a bit of that." Jennetta snapped her head around, stared at her. "I think maybe Ren is worried that you're going to get hurt."  
  
"What do you mean?" Her chin raised in a gesture very reminiscent of Michael.   
  
"Were you talking about Alex?" Jennetta pursed her lips, looked away. "Jenny, I can understand having a crush on Alex. I mean, he's a great guy, the best friend I'll ever have, but Ren is right. He is human and I don't think that he has any intention of marrying an alien queen. If he's going to be marrying any alien, its going to be the princess he's been in love with for years."  
  
"I have no interest whatsoever in Alex Whitman." Jennetta replied quickly. "I just think that there are very few people who appreciate who he is. I tried to tell Ren that and he went off the deep end."  
  
"Well, I think you're right about how wonderful Alex is, but no one wants to see you get hurt sweetie. You need to be very careful. We're all going back to that planet of yours very soon. It's going to be hard enough losing you. I don't want to know that you're pining away with a broken heart too."  
  
Jennetta turned her dark eyes on Maria. "I would never do anything to make this even harder on you Mother."  
  
Maria closed her eyes, took a deep breath. "I know baby. Just promise me that you'll be careful. You were right with what you said to Ren. You ARE half human, which means that your heart is a very fragile thing. When you give it away, make sure its to someone who feels the same way about you."  
  
Jennetta grinned suddenly. "Really Maria! You're one to talk. You can't tell me that you ever in a million years thought my father would turn out to be as loyal as he has."  
  
"Hey! Once trapped in the Deluca web, there's no escape. I had him from the first moment. He sent out the vibes you know."  
  
"Right." Jennetta replied knowingly. "Anyway, enough of this. It's all pointless anyway. Alex is off limits, I know it and he has no interest in me anyway. He went to get us some lunch by the way. I guess we better go back and see if the computer needs reloading."  
  
Maria nodded, but felt a pang of worry.   
  
Something in the tone of her daughter's voice...she didn't think Jennetta had any intention of giving this up so easily.  
  
Just what they needed. More complications.  
  
***********************************************  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you.  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me.  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you...  
Living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you...  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
"You really must eat something Liz, sweeting."  
  
Liz glanced up from her grandmother's journal. Milena was standing over her, a plate in her hand. Sitting on it was some weird looking fruit. Liz frowned slightly. She had not been eating well since she had arrived on Illyria, not finding the food particularly appealing.  
  
But Max's mother was right. She needed to keep up her strength. Who knew what she'd be facing over the next few days?  
  
Tarsus still hadn't shown up to take them to the Ring. Liz was beginning to wonder if he had changed his mind about having her judged. It had been at least three days since he had first announced it.  
  
She couldn't say that she wasn't pleased though. It was giving her more time with her grandmother's journal. She had read it from cover to cover before falling asleep last night.  
  
She was half-way through her second reading and there were two things that were now clear.  
  
She was NOT related to Max. Not by blood, not even by ancestry because Claudia Parker had not been her real grandmother.  
  
But she was connected to Max in a way that was not earthly. It was not just through the bond they had formed after the healing. There was something else going on, something that her grandmother had never been able to write down. She had died before she had ever had the chance.  
  
One thing was certain though. Andrina had known about the connection for a very long time.  
  
Liz took the fruit off of Milena's plate, bit into it, wrinkling her nose slightly. It had a bitter taste that wasn't really unpleasant but wasn't great either.  
  
She flopped back on her cot, flipping through some pages, reaching the spot that she had left off.  
  
It was the part that explained how Andrina, Princess of Illyria had ended up as her grandmother.  
  
The sheer coincidence was almost monumental, but fate apparently had always meant to place Max Evans and Liz Parker on a collision course. They were meant for each other. If Liz had not believed it before, she believed it now more than anything.  
  
Linking her legs up behind her, Liz bit her lip and started to read again.  
********************************************************  
  
June 30, 1960  
  
It has been close to five years since I have written. I don't know why I even decided to pick up this volume again. It is not like it will ever be of any importance. My connection to Illyria is over for good. I will never be going back there. My planet will never be saved, not with the final disaster that befell my people years ago.   
  
And yet it still seems important to get it all down, that someday circumstances will DEPEND on it.  
  
I am happy.  
  
But I must not jump ahead of myself. First I must return and record what happened to me in 1947 that led me to the place in which I currently find myself.  
  
I went to meet Laren and my king at the landing site on the night of July 12, 1947. I still remember the way my heart was pounding as I stood outside, watching the sky for any sign of the ship that I knew was arriving. I was about to be reunited with my beloved after so much time!  
  
But my dream come true quickly turned to a nightmare.   
  
I saw the ship crash. It was the most horrific thing I have ever seen. And with it all my hopes disappeared.  
  
I tried to save them, but I never made it to the site. I was desperate to prove to myself for sure that Laren had been killed, that my nephew and niece had been destroyed when their ship fell from the heavens.  
  
I was only a mile or so away from where I could see the fire from the crash lighting up the sky when they found me. They were on me in a minute, had knocked me unconscious before I could even struggle.  
  
When I awoke in that room I believed that there had been some sort of mistake, that they had only arrested me in order to find out what I had seen. I didn't realize until later that they had already done tests on me while I had been asleep, that they knew what I was.  
  
I endured eight terrible years in that room, until I was saved in every way by the man I now call husband.  
  
I mentioned in the one journal entry I was able to write in captivity that Bill Parker wanted to help me escape. I only learned why later.  
  
He was in love with me.  
  
It was dangerous what he did for me. He managed to smuggle me out in the dead of night. We were on the road for years and now we hide in plain sight. We have returned to Roswell, have even kept the same name. Bill believes that they stopped looking for us years ago, that taking back his former life is what will save us.  
  
I really don't think anyone followed us though. They had done every test physically possible on me. I suspect that the only reason I was still there was that they had not decided what they were going to do with me. I am sure that extermination would have been the eventual answer.  
  
Or at least this is what I deduced after I realized WHY Bill had saved me.  
  
He loves me. It is still incredible.   
  
I feel fickle that I love him too. He is, of course, not my Laren, but my beloved is gone. We were so close to being together, but it was not meant to be. I will never stop loving him. Bill knows this, accepts the piece of my heart that I am able to give him.  
  
He is so good. I could not help but love him.  
  
His son Jeffrey is now my own son. We loved each other from the day we met. Bill and I are considering adopting another child as well, perhaps a little girl. I am unable to bear a human child it would seem, as we have spent years trying. It might have something to do with my advanced years. Back on Illyria I would be well past my child-bearing years as well.  
  
It is amazing how quickly one's life can change. Illyria seems to be a dream now. I have let it go.  
  
I am Claudia Parker, citizen of Roswell, New Mexico, United States of America, Earth.   
  
And I am at peace.  
  
June 12, 1968  
  
Laren did not die in the Crash.  
  
I am still so in shock, I do not even know what to do.  
  
How do I know this? Well, I stumbled across the truth so by chance, it still does not seem quite real.  
  
I was visiting the Mesa Laco Reservation, researching a book that I am planning to write on the history of the Native Peoples in this area.   
  
I was out hiking near the Reservation when I stumbled across the cave. It was full of markings that could only have been made by one of my people. At first I thought that perhaps Jemma and Jendar had turned up after all these years, but I soon learned this was not true.  
  
I had a flash. Touching that wall in stupefaction, I had a flash of my beloved. I saw him painting that wall.  
  
I cannot believe that I gave up on him so quickly. But I now know that he did not die, that perhaps my nephew and niece did not die either. How could I have been so blind as to just accept that they were gone?  
  
I am trapped in my own delusions. How am I to tell Bill? He will be devastated. It will destroy our family. Jeffrey and Julia will have to be told the truth about me.  
  
But I know one thing. I will be unable to rest until I find out what happened to Jaxon and Mirana.  
  
November 13, 1979  
  
It is a happy day for the Parker family. Our Jeffrey has finally found the girl of his dreams. Her name is Nancy and I quite like her, although I don't think she knows what to make of me. I am too "out there" sometimes, as my Jeffrey told me only last week.  
  
How can I not be when my entire life revolves around finding out what happened to my king?   
  
I am able to mask my activities and searches under the guise of research for my books. Only Bill knows the truth. He has accepted that I must do this, although I know that he fears what it will mean for our relationship should I find Laren.  
  
I don't fear. It won't mean anything. It is Bill I love now. It is Bill who made me HAPPY for the first time that I was destined to live out my life on Earth.  
  
But I must find out what happened to my former love, what happened to my brother's children and their spouses.   
  
I have tried contacting Milena on the dream plain many times, but all is quiet. I even wonder if she still lives. Who is controlling Illyria without my nephew? Is it still under interdict? It has been so long.  
  
June 12, 1983  
  
Elizabeth Anne Parker was born into the world today. She is my Jeffrey's first child and she has already stolen my heart. She is perfect in every way. I don't think that there has ever been a more perfect baby. Jeffrey laughs and says I am biased, but I know that I am right.  
  
The minute I laid eyes on her, I knew that our little Lizzie was going to be special. She is going to conquer worlds someday. I just know it.  
  
October 28, 1989  
  
My Bill has passed on. I am prostrate with grief. I have given up my search. Nothing matters anymore. How will I survive without him?  
  
April 15, 1992  
  
My nephew and niece did not perish in the Crash. I have finally uncovered the proof.  
  
It took me many months after Bill's death to finally come back to myself. I still miss him every day, but I know that he would want me to keep our quest alive. MY quest became HIS quest after all, because he loved me.  
  
Today I found where Jaxon and Mirana were hidden. Laren must have somehow managed to spirit them away from the crash site, although how he was able to do so in all that chaos is still a mystery.  
  
I am still not even sure how I managed to stumble across the pods, but I did. It was almost as if they were calling out to me. I awoke up in a sweat this morning, dressed and drove straight to the spot where the cave which sheltered them is found. It is in the middle of the desert, near the crash site, but high on a cliff.  
  
The four pods were dead and empty.  
  
Empty. Which means that Jaxon and Mirana are out there somewhere. It is only a matter of time until I find them.  
  
August 15, 1994  
  
The supreme irony of my life is that, despite all the tragedy that has befallen me, fate still conspires to drop answers into my lap.  
  
It has been years since I found Jaxon and Mirana's empty pods. I have searched all the adoption agencies and social services in the surrounding area with no luck.  
And today, they walked right into my life.  
  
I am visiting Jeff, Nancy and Liz, my sweet little granddaughter. Jeff has opened a restaurant in Roswell which revolves around the theme of the Crash. Another irony - that my son does not even know what I really am and yet his entire career is centered on aliens.  
  
Anyway, when I am in Roswell, I spend most of my time with Liz. I adore the child, more than I ever imagined I could love another living being. Today we were eating dinner at the Crashdown, both of us sitting at the counter. Liz was telling me how excited she was about the special science project their teacher was beginning the next morning when the bell over the restaurant door rang.  
  
We, of course, both turned to look. Liz clearly recognized the family who came in because she jumped off of her stool and hurried over. "Hi! Welcome to the Crashdown!" She chirped. "Hi Max! Hi Isabel! Are you here for dinner?"  
  
It was only when my grand-daughter stepped aside that I saw the two children she was addressing.  
  
I almost fell off my stool.   
  
They were the spitting image of my brother and his wife.  
  
Jaxon and Mirana. There could be no doubt. Much younger than I had expected to find them this long after the Crash, but there was no way it was not them.  
  
I watched the children join their "parents" in a nearby booth. They were both so beautiful to me, all I wanted to do was rush over there and embrace them. My brother's children! In fact, my king.  
  
Liz had rejoined me several minutes later. I had managed to compose myself by then.  
  
"Do you know them Honeybear?" I asked.  
  
"Yup! I go to school with them. Max and Isabel Evans." Liz replied. "They're both in my class."  
  
"How long have you known them?" I asked, trying to get a read on this situation.  
  
"Since Grade 3." Liz told me. "Isabel is kind of snooty." She added, lowering her voice. "But Max is so nice. I don't think he even knows how to be mean."  
  
I glanced over at the family happily eating their alien-themed dinners. I wondered if those poor children even knew who they were? Did they know they were different? How had they ended up with the Evans?  
  
It was then that I noticed something peculiar about the little king. Jaxon - or Max rather - was staring right at me with dark, piercing eyes. I felt a tremor descend my spine. Did he recognize me? But how could he? Jaxon had never known me.  
  
And it was then that I realized - he was not looking at me at all. He was watching Liz. She was calmly eating her hamburger beside me, totally oblivious to the little boy staring at her with such adoration.  
  
Because that was definitely what I saw in those eyes that seemed ages older than they were. Love. For my grand-daughter.  
  
I laugh now, thinking about the absolute perfection of it.   
  
Liz will be the key. My original purpose in coming to this planet will be realized.  
  
My king has found his love.  
******************************************  
Liz glanced up from the journal, knew that her eyes were glistening with tears.  
  
To read about how long Max had loved her...it was humbling.  
  
And it made her miss him even more. She lowered her head, wiped at her eyes.   
  
She had promised herself that she was going to be strong. She had come here for a reason - to save Max from Tarsus. She had CHOSEN to be here.  
  
Someday they would find their way back to each other. It was fated. She knew it.  
It was the hope that her grandmother's journal had given her.  
  
There was still more of it to re-read, but she was suddenly fatigued beyond belief. Worrying was exhausting.  
  
And she had so much to worry about: that Tarsus might get his oily hands on Max or Jennetta; that Tarsus's plan for her, whatever it was, would be fulfilled.  
  
That she would be judged in the Ring and would be found lacking.   
  
That she would be incinerated into a pile of ash, leaving Max all alone.  
  
Liz shut the journal, dropped her head onto her folded arms. The tears she was trying too hard to control, were beginning to fall as she fell asleep.  
  
Her last conscious thought was of his face.  
  
Max.  
***********************************************  
*Dreams - Liz  
  
"Liz, honey, wake up!" His touch on her hair was feather soft, barely making contact, as though he feared that if he really touched her she would disappear.  
  
Liz didn't want to open her eyes. She knew that this was a dream, knew that somehow Max had found her on the dream plain...  
  
She didn't know if she could bear it. To be with him in her dreams and then to have to do without him again in the real world. It seemed better to just not see him at all. It was just too painful.  
  
"Liz! Please!"   
  
Well, that was it. There was no way she was going to be able to turn away from THAT tone.   
  
And it wasn't like she really wanted to. The minute she had heard his voice she had known that she couldn't NOT see him. No matter how much common sense was telling her that it was just going to make everything doubly hard later.  
  
What she and Max had had NEVER been about taking the easy route though. And it certainly had never been about common sense.  
  
Liz opened her eyes.  
  
It was dark, but she could see his outline above her. "Liz?" He whispered, his beloved voice practically cracking with emotion.  
  
"Max." Liz reached up, put her hands on both sides of his face. "Oh my God. I miss you so much." She wound her hands through his soft hair, brought his lips down to meet hers.  
  
It was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. Her entire soul seemed to fly out of her body to meet his.   
  
His hands were everywhere: combing through her hair, touching her face, stroking down her sides. "Oh my God, Liz. You're alive. You're really alive." He was murmuring into her hair as he rained kisses down the side of her face. "I knew it, but I didn't REALLY know it. Oh thank God. Thank you God."   
  
"I would never leave you." Liz whispered. "Not permanently anyway."  
  
Max pulled back, brought her up with him until she was straddling him. He brought his lips back to hers, making her heart swell with so much love, tears that she had not allowed earlier began to fall.  
  
"Why are you crying Liz?" Max asked, pulling back, brushing her tears away gently. "We're never going to be separated again. I will never leave you." His tone was slightly teasing. "I know I promised you that once before, but this time I REALLY mean it."  
  
"Well, technically, you didn't leave ME." Liz replied, bringing her arms around his neck and hugging him to her. "It was my fault this time."  
  
He kissed her on the temple. "It was never your fault. It was HIS fault. Which is why we're going to take care of him once and for all."  
  
"Max! You can't!" Liz felt a tremor of terror descend her spine. "It's too dangerous. You have to stay on Earth where you're safe. You have to! For now this will have to be enough! I know its hard but at least we have this!"  
  
Liz felt Max stiffen under her. She heard his sharp intake of breath, frowned slightly at it. "Max? What's wrong?"  
  
"Um, Liz?"   
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"You think you're asleep, don't you?" Max sounded slightly amused, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I am asleep." Liz replied.  
  
"Well, that's just great." Max told her jokingly. "Clearly my technique is seriously lacking when you can't tell its really me."  
  
Liz felt her heart stop. "Max!" She brought her hand up to touch his face. "Please tell me you're joking!"  
  
"Should I be offended?" He sounded more amused than annoyed now.  
  
"This is NOT funny Max Evans! It is TOO dangerous. It's YOU they want!" She felt panic beginning to claim her. "How did you get in here? Where's Tarsus? Oh my God!" She jumped off of his lap, fumbled in the dark to the table nearby where she knew a flint and a lumoglobe rested.  
  
The room was bathed in a feeble light moments later. She turned around, stared at Max, who was still seated on the cot, staring at HER, one eyebrow raised. "Well?" He said after they had eyed each other in silence for several moments.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" Liz finally exclaimed. "Don't you know how much danger you're in? Tarsus is going to flip out when he finds you here."  
  
Max did not look concerned. "Well, then we'll just have to deal with that, won't we?" He raised a hand, reached out for her. "Come back over here. Liz, please. I need you."  
  
"Max!" Liz felt a flash of fury race through her. "Why aren't you taking this at all seriously?"  
  
"I'm taking it VERY seriously." Max replied. "I am seriously in need of you. Right now."  
  
His dark eyes were hooded, glittering with desire. Liz felt her knees go weak.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Liz demanded, although her entire being just wanted to throw herself into his arms. She could see that he knew it too. He was beginning to look smug.  
  
"Elsewhere." Max said. "Distracting Tarsus."  
  
Liz just frowned at him. "Max."  
  
"Liz."  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"Through the door."  
  
"Are you deliberately trying to annoy me?" Liz asked, hearing the exasperation in her voice.  
  
"No. I'm trying to get you to relax." Max replied, sighing. "We're perfectly safe here Liz."  
  
"What! What are you saying?"   
  
"Tarsus knows I'm here." Max told her. "In fact, he sent me." 


	11. Chapter 16

Part 16  
  
Salisbury, England - June 10, 2002  
  
It was raining when Michael stepped out the front door of the hotel where he, Isabel and the Sheriff had holed up for the past three days. But then this was nothing new. It had been raining since they had arrived in England. It was the one thing he couldn't get used to: the constant humidity. He was used to the dry, scalding heat of a New Mexican summer. He kept getting soaked in the flash storms that hit the British isle without any warning. He refused to carry an umbrella like Izzy was getting in the habit of doing though, preferring to hunch into the collar of his jacket with whatever happened to be in his hands over his head...newspaper, book, lunch...it was all good.  
  
The one thing neither he nor Isabel had let the rain do was force them to spend time with each other. In fact, they did everything in their power to avoid it. The Sheriff had obviously noticed too, but he wasn't saying anything. The three of them just seemed to go their separate ways, all twiddling their thumbs waiting for the group back in Roswell to uncover something, anything, that would allow them to rescue their friends.  
  
As the days passed and nothing turned up in the massive alien archive deep under the desert floor back in Roswell, the less hope that Michael had that they were ever going to find anything.  
  
And yet...Max had always said that there HAD to be a way. Tarsus had gotten to Earth without the portal., so had Danala. The method had to exist.  
  
But as the days passed, the more convinced Michael became that he was never going to see Tess or Max or Liz or Kyle again, that their friends, his SISTER, were lost to them forever. His home planet would remain enslaved in civil war. Jennetta would never have her chance to play the role she was meant to - savior and queen.  
  
Michael ducked out of the rain, into a book store near the Cathedral. The tall spire was becoming extremely familiar. He spent a lot of time in the close surrounding it, mostly brooding.  
  
There were two reasons that he was in such a perpetual bad mood.  
  
The first was pretty clear cut. Isabel was driving him crazy.  
  
The dreams would not stop. They were coming every night, each one shared between the two of them, forcing them to remember a relationship that neither of them particularly wanted to recall.  
  
Michael still hadn't figured out if he was actually dreaming about his past life or whether for some strange reason it was Isabel, consciously or subconsciously, forcing him to participate. All he knew was that he was reliving his past life every single night. These were not normal dreams...he was flesh and blood and breathing in them. He WAS Tristandor of Dernia again.  
  
He was exhausted. He felt like he had not had a decent night of shut eye since Liz's supposed death. He rubbed a hand wearily against the back of his neck, picked up a copy of one of the many classics all English bookstores seemed to sell for practically nothing. He had already managed to wade his way through two of Dickens's books, mainly out of sheer stubbornness to not confront what was happening to he and his almost sister.  
  
They were turning back into the princess and her consort that they had been.  
  
Michael avoided Isabel for one reason and one reason alone. He knew that she was half in love with him already. He didn't blame her. The emotions that flooded him throughout the night, the love he felt for her in his dreams...it was hard not to allow it to stay alive during his waking hours.  
  
And yet he fought it. He fought it because he knew that it was all an illusion, that he did not love Isabel in the way he loved Maria. He remembered Max once telling them, right after Tess had first come to Roswell, that he wasn't going to let a book dictate what he was going to do. Michael now understood the way Max had felt back then.  
  
He was not going to lose Maria over this. He was NOT Tristandor anymore. He was Michael - and Michael loved Maria. Michael shared a daughter with Maria. Michael wanted to BE with Maria.  
  
Mirana and Tristandor were dead. And if Michael had anything to say about it, they were going to stay that way.  
  
Isabel's dark eyes following him every time they were together told him that she was not so sure that she felt the same. Michael knew that she was trying to fight it too, but she was losing the battle.  
  
He just knew that somehow, some way, they were all going to end up very, very hurt. Michael, Isabel, Maria, Alex...even Jennetta and the others... were going to end up hurt if this was allowed to continue for much longer.  
  
He plopped into a chair in the small cafe in the back of the bookstore, began flipping through Wilkie Collins's The Woman in White. He barely scanned the pages, felt his mind refusing to allow him to escape so easily.  
  
The other reason that he was in a bad mood was beginning to press on his conscience again, like a weight that wouldn't budge. He had been refusing to allow the thought to form completely, but as he stared down at the words on the page, words that made absolutely no sense...it came unbidden.  
  
He didn't want Alex and Maria to find a way to open the portal.  
  
Michael flopped back in the chair, scrubbed his face wearily.  
  
A waitress came over, smiling flirtatiously. She was about his age, and her short blonde hair made him think of Maria's when they had first gotten together.  
  
He snorted to himself, remembering how bad things had seemed in those days. Their anonymity had disappeared, he was forced to accept people he didn't want to accept...he had felt like he was drowning, but then, slowly, but surely it had all worked out. He had begun to trust them, had let himself fall in love with Maria...  
  
He had found his family.  
  
And now he was willing to give it all up to selfishly keep Jennetta in his life.  
  
He was willing to give up his friends to keep his daughter safe.  
  
"Can I get you something?" The waitress asked, her English accent causing Michael to blink. He didn't know why it surprised him every time someone spoke to him. It was the small-town boy in him likely.  
  
"Coffee." Michael muttered. "Black. And one of those scone things." The waitress looked disappointed that he didn't seem inclined to flirt back, but shrugged and hurried off behind the counter.  
  
Michael turned back to his book, forced himself to concentrate on the story.  
  
But it was useless. The guilt remained.  
  
You're a terrible person. Not even Jennetta wants to avoid her destiny. How can you be so selfish? You've always been this way...Your SISTER needs you.  
  
Michael swallowed hard, scowled at the prickling feeling that suddenly started behind his eyes. Was he going to cry? What the hell was the matter with him? He didn't have anything to feel guilty about after all. He had them all fooled. They all thought that he had accepted this, had accepted that he was going to lose his daughter, that she was already lost...  
  
"Michael."  
  
Michael didn't even realize that he had buried his head in his hands, elbows on the small table, until Isabel's voice snapped him out of it. He blinked quickly, stared up at her, set his jaw.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He snapped. He stood up abruptly. "I have to go call Maria."  
  
Isabel grabbed him by the hand as he tried to pass her. "It's five in the morning back there Michael."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Michael, we need to talk about this."  
  
"No." He left her standing there, forgot completely about the coffee he had ordered, stormed out onto the street.  
  
The rain had stopped. At least the rain had stopped.  
  
But apparently Isabel was not going to be this time. "MICHAEL! Talk to me!"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Michael, you had another one too last night, didn't you?" Isabel demanded. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, refused to look at her. "About the Ring? About our wedding...or joining...or whatever it's called there?"  
  
"So what?" Michael replied belligerently. He knew he was being a jerk, could almost feel his harsh words hitting Isabel like a physical blow.  
  
"Michael, please! I'm not doing this on purpose! I swear." He could hear the tears in her voice. For the first time he really looked at her. She looked terrible. Her beautiful brown eyes had dark circles under them. She hadn't even made an effort to hide them, which was not Isabel's style at all. Isabel would ignore nuclear fall-out if it meant she had to go out without fixing her makeup.  
  
He sighed heavily. "I know Izzy." He turned away again, squinted up at the spire which towered above them, pointing to the heavens, soaring towards their real home.  
  
"This has to be happening for a reason Michael." Isabel spoke again when it became clear he had no intention of doing so.  
  
"I know." He repeated. He looked at her again. "But I don't think I want to find out what that reason is Isabel."  
  
"Me neither." Izzy replied. She started to walk, clearly expected him to follow her. He did, keeping a safe distance between them. "But I don't think we have any choice Michael."  
  
"Isabel." She looked sideways at him, past her long blonde hair, which was hanging lifelessly over her shoulders. "What about Alex and Maria?"  
  
He could see tears glittering on the ends of her lashes. "I don't know. I know that I love Alex, that he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He grounds me Michael." She paused. "But I just don't know." She finished quietly.  
  
They both stared at each other for a long charged moment. "So what do we do about this?" Michael finally asked.  
  
"I think we need to..." She swallowed hard. "We need to explore what this means."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "Explore? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Isabel sighed again. "We have to confront it - see it to the end." She started walking. "And I think I have an idea about how we can do it."  
  
Michael watched her walk away, her tall figure seeming to straighten with determination. He clenched his fists at his side, closed his eyes briefly.  
  
Isabel turned and glanced over he shoulder. "Michael? Are you coming?"  
  
"I'm coming." 


	12. Union 17

Part 17  
  
Roswell, New Mexico - The same day  
  
Alex snapped back to awareness as his chin smashed  
  
against his chest. He had been dozing fitfully in his  
  
chair in front of his computer for hours now. The  
  
translation program was still processing merrily, had  
  
been doing so for close to six days.  
  
They were no closer to finding any answers than they  
  
had been when they started.  
  
That wasn't even the worst part. The four of them  
  
were all beginning to go a little stir-crazy. Alex  
  
was pretty sure that if they had to spend another 24  
  
hours underground, something was going to give - big  
  
time.  
  
Jennetta and Ren were currently not on speaking terms.  
  
Alex hadn't really been able to figure out what the  
  
heck was going on with them, but from the stony faced  
  
looks Ren kept shooting in his direction, he could  
  
guess.  
  
Maria was also acting weird. Anytime Jennetta or Alex  
  
spoke to each other, she'd start jumping all over the  
  
place in some sort of manic frenzy, her goal obviously  
  
to make them turn away from each other.  
  
The whole thing was extremely embarrassing,  
  
particularly since he had absolutely no interest in  
  
Maria's daughter. The other embarrassing fact was  
  
that it was clear that both Ren and Maria were aware  
  
that Jennetta had a crush on him - and they blamed HIM  
  
for it.  
  
He snorted to himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Could  
  
he help it if he was irresistible? he thought  
  
sarcastically. The thought was so ludicrous, he  
  
almost burst out laughing.  
  
Oh that would have looked really suave - just start  
  
laughing like a freak Whitman. Make Jennetta think  
  
you're insane - maybe that will drive her away.  
  
Alex turned to stare at Michael and Maria's daughter,  
  
who was currently curled up on one of the nearby cots,  
  
fast asleep. Maria was tossing and turning in the one  
  
beside it.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't find Jennetta attractive. He  
  
did. In fact, she was beautiful. But he just couldn't  
  
think of her as anything other than a little kid.  
  
Not to mention, he was already happily involved with  
  
his fantasy girl. There was no way he would ever risk  
  
his relationship with Isabel for even a minor  
  
flirtation with Jennetta.  
  
There was also no way that he would risk Michael Guerin's wrath. And Max would be none to jazzed either. The thought was even too scary to contemplate.  
  
Alex hoped that she would get over her mini-infatuation soon. He didn't understand it anyway.  
  
What the hell did she see in him? He was a complete goof ball! But then that hadn't stopped Isabel either. Maybe beautiful alien girls were just naturally attracted to their completely opposite counterpart?  
  
Alex's attention was pulled away from Jennetta's  
  
sleeping form when the computer began to beep quietly.  
  
He frowned, quickly hit a button that caused the  
  
scrolling to slow down.  
  
He scanned the words unfurling across the screen.  
  
Nothing of any use to the current crisis jumped out at  
  
him. He had set the program to beep anytime orbs of  
  
any kind were mentioned after all. It was probably just  
  
another treatise on communicator orbs vs. dream plain  
  
orbs. He had actually found one of those a day or so  
  
ago. Apparently this had been a big debate on Illyria  
  
at some point. The whole thing had made his head  
  
spin. Why couldn't a civilization that had the  
  
capability to travel through time and space find a way  
  
to communicate more effectively?  
  
He sighed heavily, realized that the screen was  
  
flashing information about solstices and equinoxes.  
  
He didn't think that the seasonal trajectory of  
  
Illyria was one of their top priorities at the moment.  
  
He was beginning to drift off again when a date  
  
suddenly jumped off the computer screen at him. June  
  
21.  
  
June 21. That was approximately the date of the  
  
summer solstice on EARTH. Why would the information  
  
be in an Illyrian book? Were date and planet  
  
alignment on the same schedule on Illyria as they  
  
were on Earth?  
  
Unless...  
  
Unless the book was somehow discussing the link between Illyria and Earth. He grabbed the mouse,  
  
slowed the scan down to the point where he could scroll through the translation manually.  
  
"EUREKA!" Alex bellowed a minute later, jumping out of his chair.  
  
Maria sat bolt upright on her cot, her blue eyes wide. "What? What?"  
  
Jennetta had rolled over, was staring at Alex with her strange dark eyes narrowed in sleepy confusion.  
  
Alex grabbed Maria by the arm, hauled her up, hugging her hard. "I found it! I found it! It's here!"  
  
Maria seemed to snap out of her lethargy almost immediately. "You found a way to open the portal??"  
  
She started jumping up and down. Alex couldn't help himself. He was so giddy, he joined her.  
  
Jennetta hung back, a wide smile on her face, until Maria grabbed her by the hand, hauling her into their  
  
insanity.  
  
They were all still jumping around like lunatics when a throat clearing itself nearby caused them all to stop abruptly. Of course, it was at that moment that Jennetta lost her footing and fell into Alex, sending them both sprawling onto the floor, Jenny on top of Alex, their faces about two inches apart.  
  
Jennetta barely had time to blink at him before she was hauled away. Alex just stared after her.  
  
Ren was glaring down at him, his hand still on Jennetta's fore-arm.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, his voice sounding brittle to Alex's paranoid ears. Alex turned his head, stared at Maria, who was staring at Ren as though she had suddenly solved a very large puzzle.  
  
"We found a way to open the portal." Alex managed to say, surprised that his voice didn't crack with fear. The expression on Ren's face was extremely intimidating. For the first time Alex understood why Max and Isabel's mother had sent the shapeshifter to protect Jennetta.  
  
When Ren looked like that...well, he looked like he could eat Darth Vader, Darth Maul and three hundred Klingons for breakfast...and then ask for dessert.  
  
And he certainly did not look impressed by the good news either.  
  
Jennetta shook his hand off of her arm. "We were just celebrating." She told him, sounding huffy. "You should be happy. Why must you always behave like a beast?" She moved forward, looked like she was going to help Alex to his feet. Alex quickly got up by himself, not wanting to give Ren any more reason to frown.  
  
For someone who wasn't supposed to have any emotions, the shapeshifter seemed to be displaying quite a few of them lately.  
  
"Right." Maria said, marching over to the computer. "So what did you find Alex?" Alex saw her give Ren a concerned look as she passed him. He was still glowering at Alex and Jennetta by turns. Jenny turned her back on him and joined her mother at the console.  
  
"It's the solstice." Alex explained. "Apparently this is another thing that Earth and Illyria have in common - both of their trajectories around their suns takes 365 days, give or take, but they are mirror images - sort of like the southern and northern hemispheres here in Earth. Twice a year, the two planets are exactly opposite. The summer solstice in the northern hemisphere matches the winter solstice on Illyria - at least in the hemisphere that concerns us. The kingdoms of Illyria and Dernia are in the southern hemisphere of the planet."  
  
"Which means what?" Jenny asked. Alex tried to ignore the admiring way she was looking at him.  
  
"On those two dates the portal alternates itself." Alex replied. "Which means that on those two dates the keys are switched - the key TO Illyria becomes the key to Earth and the key TO Earth becomes the key to Illyria."  
  
"Max and Isabel are the keys." Maria's face lit up. "Which means that on June 21, Isabel will be able to open the portal TO Illyria!"  
  
"You've got it." Alex grinned at her. He could feel his happiness returning quickly. They were going to be able to save their friends after all.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain how Tarsus and Danala got here." Maria interjected.  
  
"Who cares?" Jennetta replied. "We have the answer we need." She put her arm around Maria and squeezed. "Now we just need to get to England so that we can be with Michael and Isabel on June 21."  
  
"We have just under two weeks." Ren put in, sounding a little more civil. "Time to make preparations." He glanced at Jennetta. "Time to prepare you for what you are going to have to do once you reach our home."  
  
Jennetta rolled her eyes. "There's plenty of time for that." Ren frowned again, sighing. "The important thing is getting there."  
  
"I just hope that we're not too late. We have no way of knowing what's happened there. Jaxon and Sabrya could be dead for all we know." Ren replied testily.  
  
"Oh stop being such a grump!" Maria was grinning again. She poked Ren in the side. "We have an answer. Can't you even crack one little smile?"  
  
Ren softened slightly. "Well, it is good news." He looked at Alex, a weird expression on his face. "Well done Alex." He looked like saying that was akin to swallowing a worm in his books.  
  
"We all did it together." Alex insisted. He felt another shiver when his eyes met Jennetta.  
  
She was smiling at him in a way that could only mean trouble.  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
"In fact he sent me."  
  
Max saw Liz's dark eyes widen at his words. "I don't understand." She whispered. "Why?"  
  
"Because he's pretending that I'm his leader again." Max replied matter-of- factly.  
  
"Pretending?"  
  
"Basically, he thinks I'm an idiot." Max felt a flash of rage. He had been doing his utmost to control his anger since he had come face to face with the evil shapeshifter a few hours before but it was getting more difficult. Seeing the terror that was presently displaying itself on Liz's face was making it darn near impossible. "He thinks that I trust him - that I'll believe anything out of his lying mouth."  
  
"He told you that you were his leader?" Liz asked, moving forward and seating herself beside Max on the cot. Max moved instantly to put his arm around her. She lowered her head so that it rested on his shoulder. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because he's trying to screw with my mind again I think." Max told her. "But it's time for me to do a little of that of my own." He grinned at Liz. "Let him think I'm a moron. I don't care as long as it means I get to be with you." He leaned forward, touched his forehead to hers. "It's the only reason I came to this damn planet in the first place - to be with you."  
  
Max saw Liz lower her gaze. She bit her lip. "This is so dangerous Max! You're trapped here now too." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Don't you know that the only reason I came here was to protect you? And then you go and give yourself up to Tarsus anyway." She smiled wryly, but her eyes revealed her pain. "You can be very irritating." She paused. "And it still doesn't explain what Tarsus's plan is."  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. Don't worry. This time I came with back up." Max replied, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Tess and Kyle are rallying the troops as we speak."  
  
"Tess and Kyle are here?" Liz looked shocked. "Together? How did that happen?"  
  
Max sighed, reflecting momentarily on the hard work Tess had in front of her to get THAT relationship back where it was supposed to be. "Well, together is not exactly the term I would use." He admitted. "But they'll work it out."  
  
Liz pulled away again. "I don't like this Max. It feels wrong somehow. Tarsus is playing some sort of game again."  
  
"Of course he is." Max shrugged. "He lives to play games. He wants to control me. That's what it's always been about."  
  
Liz just shook her head. "I think that's part of it - but not all." She reached behind her, pulled a leather-bound book out from under the pillow. "This told him something about me that made him want ME in particular."  
  
Max frowned. He didn't like the sound of this at all. "What is that?" He took the book from Liz's hands, flipped open to the first page. He quickly scanned the opening letter. "What does your grandmother's journal have to do with any of this?"  
  
Liz's eyes were shiny as she swallowed, took the book from him, pressed it against her heart. "She wasn't really my grandmother." She replied, her voice soft. "But she loved me so much. My parents didn't even know the truth about who she was until the very end..."  
  
Max grimaced when Liz mentioned her parents. He still hadn't told her about what had happened to them.  
  
"Liz, there's something I need to..." But she interrupted him.  
  
"Max, I need to tell you what this says. I've read it from start to finish twice now and you need to hear it all."  
  
Max frowned. "Okay." He brushed her hair back behind her ears. He couldn't stop touching her, couldn't believe that she was really sitting right there with him. He had missed her so much.  
  
"It's the last few entries that are the most important I think." Liz continued. He could feel her shiver lightly as he touched her. "Max, stop it! You're distracting me!"  
  
"Sorry. Really, really sorry." He knew he didn't sound sorry at all. He kissed her gently on her earlobe, started to rain kisses down her soft neck. "I can't help myself here." He could feel Liz's heart beginning to pound in time with his own.  
  
"Max!" She managed to gasp. "This is serious!"  
  
"I know." He reluctantly pulled back, folded his hands in his lap, looked at her expectantly. "I'll be good. I promise."  
  
Liz was blinking at him, her expression dazed. "How did you do that?" She asked, sounding suddenly miffed.  
  
"How did I do what?"  
  
"Just stop like that?"  
  
"You asked me to." Max replied, raising an eyebrow at her. It was actually a very good question. He had no idea how he had stopped, but he was trying to make her as crazy for him as he was for her. His hands were literally itching at the moment to grab her and haul her onto his lap.  
  
Liz stared at him for a moment, breathing erratically. "Hmphhh." She finally replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder, apparently insulted. Max felt his pulse beginning to hammer. He swallowed, forced himself to focus on what she was saying, although it currently all sounded like gibberish to him. He was watching her lips move, almost stopped breathing when her tongue darted out to wet them as she spoke.  
  
"....she died...but she managed to create some sort of bonding between us before it happened - or at least I think she intended to."  
  
Max shook his head. This sounded important, although how anything could be more important than kissing Liz at the moment, he had no clue. "Huh?"  
  
Liz frowned at him. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are NOT listening to me." Liz sighed in annoyance, but she didn't really look mad. In fact, she was beginning to stare at his mouth.  
  
Max cleared he throat, quickly looked away. "Maybe you should just give me that book and I'll read it myself." He suggested.  
  
"It's too long to read right now." Liz replied. "But you SHOULD read the end." She flipped through the book, handed it to him, pointing out a passage. "Start here." She stood up and moved across the room, started fiddling with something on the table.  
  
Max looked down at the book, looked back at Liz. "You know this would be much more fun if you'd sit with me while I read it." He eyed her hopefully.  
  
"No." Liz said sternly. "There is no way you are going to read that with me beside you." She looked away, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Max."  
  
"Fine." He grumbled. He lowered his gaze and began to read.  
  
August 13, 1995  
  
I have been back and forth to Roswell more times in the past year than in all the years since Bill died. I think Nancy is getting sick of me, but it cannot be helped. I must keep an eye on Jaxon and Mirana. I must protect them at all costs.  
  
I have discovered as much about the Evans family as possible. They seem like good people. I am pleased that the twins were kept together, but do wonder what happened to Tristandor and Sabrya. I have still uncovered no trace of them.  
  
September 28, 1995  
  
The most horrible thing has occurred.  
  
I have found Laren and in the process my heart has been broken for the last time. I believed that after Bill's death it could never happen again, but I was mistaken.  
  
I am in Roswell again, staying with Jeffrey and Nancy, keeping an eye on my king and his sister. Liz is growing into an ever more delightful child every day. I also enjoy her two little friends, Maria and Alex. They are all so innocent and full of life.  
  
I have been spending the last few days at the pod chamber, rummaging through some of the debris left there. There is not much there, but it seemed important and so I have done it.  
  
It was there that Laren found me.  
  
I am positive that he was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. I was fiddling with one of the pods, getting flashes of a little blonde girl with curly hair, one I did not recognize, obviously Sabrya, when the pod chamber entrance opened, causing me to whirl in astonishment.  
  
And there he was. He was squinting in the sudden darkness that greeted him after the brightness of the New Mexico desert, but he seemed aware of my presence almost immediately. "Who's there?"  
  
He was in disguise, had shifted into the body of a middle-aged human with a bald spot and jowls, but I recognized him immediately. His essence sang to me.  
  
"Laren."  
  
I saw him flinch. "By the Ring...Andrina?"  
  
"It is me."  
  
He just stared at me in astonishment for several long moments. Finally he spoke. "My love...but...I was sure that you had perished at the hands of those evil humans!" He moved forward carefully, as though expecting me to disappear in front of him.  
  
I continued to stare at him silently.  
  
"Andrina?"  
  
"I never thought to see you again." I finally managed to say, my voice cracking. "Laren, where have you been?"  
  
"I have been everywhere." He replied wryly. He looked like he wanted to touch me, but held himself rigid instead. He motioned to the empty pods behind me. "Looking for them. I have been searching for forty years - ever since I escaped from those bastards."  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him that I was watching over Jaxon and Mirana, but something stopped me. I pressed my lips together instead. "Have you had any luck?" I asked.  
  
"Sabrya is with me." Laren replied. "The other three were gone when I managed to find this place. That in itself took almost forty years."  
  
I frowned. "You were not responsible for bringing them here?" I asked.  
  
"No. I was captured almost immediately. I moved away from the Crash, led the evil ones away from my charges. I don't think they recognized the pods for what they were." He paused. "I don't know who moved them. My two companions, Silesa and her mate, died in the Crash."  
  
But I knew. It had to have been Jemma and Jendar. I wondered what had happened to them, why they had deserted the four that we were charged to protect.  
  
"Andrina." Laren sounded unsure what to say next. "How have you fared?"  
  
"I have done well, all things considered." I replied. I had to be truthful. "I married a human Laren. I have children. I have a grand-daughter."  
  
His eyes darkened. Although the face was not one I recognized, the eyes were his.  
  
"I thought you had died." I explained in a rush.  
  
"I do not blame you my love." He paused. "Is it too late for us then?"  
  
"My husband is gone."  
  
"I am sorry for it." He sounded genuinely regretful. "It must have been difficult."  
  
"It was. But..." I swallowed. "I never forgot you Laren."  
  
"Nor I you."  
  
And in the next instant we were in each other's arms. He was stroking my hair. "Andrina. My love. My prayers have been answered."  
  
He brought his lips down on mine.  
  
And it was then that everything changed.  
  
I saw evil.  
  
Flash***  
  
A man in the cave on the Mesa Laco reservation staring at me in horror, screaming in terror...  
  
Flash**  
  
A woman lying dead on the pavement, a silver hand-print shining out from her chest...  
  
Flash** Flash** Flash**  
  
Bodies, bodies, bodies...  
  
Flash**  
  
Laren entwined in the arms of a figure that seemed familiar...her face was just beyond my reach...  
  
Flash**  
  
Laren wrenching a small baby away from the shadowed woman...her sobs echoed throughout my mind...  
  
I wrenched myself away from him, my chest heaving, stared at him in horror.  
  
"Laren, what has become of you?"  
  
"Andrina?" He sounded hurt. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I forced my voice to moderate itself.  
  
I now knew why I had not told him that I had found the king. Something was seriously wrong here.  
  
He could not be trusted.  
  
I knew it with every fibre of my being.  
  
"It is too late." I finally told him, when he still looked suspicious.  
  
"Andrina! Please."  
  
"I am sorry Laren. I suppose I loved my husband far more than I ever imagined."  
  
He blinked at me, looked unconvinced. "But we will still work together to find the other three will we not?"  
  
I thought of little Sabrya. Could I leave her in his hands? Did the fate of my nephew and niece outweigh leaving an innocent child with one that I could now only see as a monster?  
  
I had no choice.  
  
"No."  
  
And I left him staring after me.  
  
I am unsure if he has followed me, but I know that he will. I do know that I need to leave Roswell immediately. I cannot allow him to be anywhere near the twins.  
  
They will be safe with their human parents.  
  
What will I do without my little Liz?  
  
June 12, 1998  
  
I have allowed myself a quick visit to Roswell.  
  
It is the first time in several years but I think that I have finally lost Laren.  
  
I have been attempting to get my hands on Sabrya, but while he follows me, he also avoids me.  
  
I do not know where he is at the moment, but I do know that he is nowhere near Roswell. I feel his presence still and he is not near now.  
  
It has hurt my family that I have been so scarce over the last few years, but there has been little choice. I have used the excuse of my adventurous spirit. Jeffrey buys it I think. I am not as sure about Nancy.  
  
I am here mainly to check on the twins. They have both grown by leaps and bounds, both look much more mature than their fifteen years would warrant. I would assume that this is due to their alien DNA, but it has become clear to me that they are both more human than anything else.  
  
I saw them today in front of the high school. They were with another boy, who was tall with the most peculiar hair. I am almost positive that he is Tristandor. The air practically hummed with energy around the three of them, like they were a unit bound by love and loyalty.  
  
It has become clear to me that Jaxon and Mirana know that they are special. While Mirana plays at the high school popularity game, she is clearly distant from her many "friends." Jaxon is a loner, only ever with the boy I believe is Mirana's husband.  
  
And yet, in the few days that I have watched them, it is ever more clear to me that Jaxon is in love with my grand-daughter. He and the other boy are in the Crashdown more often than they are not, Mirana often with them as well. He watches Liz as she waits her tables, as she giggles with Maria, as she sits at the counter doing her homework. He turns the most charming shade of red whenever she speaks to him, which is usually only when they are discussing school or she is taking his order.  
  
Liz still seems unaware of his existence on any level other than as platonic school friends, but I think it is because she believes that he would never be interested in her. I heard Maria teasing her about Max in her room last night.  
  
"Maria, you are insane!" Liz told her best friend. "Max Evans would never be interested in someone like me! Have you seen what he looks like? He could have anyone in the school!"  
  
"Have you seen what YOU look like?" This was Alex speaking. He was a charming boy, one who adored my grand-daughter. He was her biggest cheerleader. "I'm a guy Liz. Max Evans would have to be blind not to think you were beautiful."  
  
Liz sounded embarrassed when she replied, "You're both crazy." She insisted. "He's my lab partner. That's it. I swear."  
  
"Riii-gghh-tt!" Both Alex and Maria sing-songed in unison.  
  
And so I still wonder if my hopes will be realized. I will never force my beloved Liz to do something against her will. The bonding will only take place if she wants it to.  
  
There is still plenty of time. I am getting old, but I have a few years left in these bones yet.  
  
Max looked up at Liz, a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"Well?" Liz asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, that was embarrassing." Max replied, setting the book down beside him on the bed. "Why did no one ever tell me I was that obvious?" He muttered to himself. "A complete STRANGER saw it for God's sake."  
  
"Max!"  
  
He smiled at her. "Not that I'm ashamed of it or anything. Falling in love with you was the best decision I ever made."  
  
Liz smiled back at him, then shook her head resolutely. "It's no good Max Evans. You're not going to distract me again!"  
  
Max just continued to smile at her, his dark eyes smoldering. "Darn." He patted the cot beside him. "So, come over here and tell me what you think is so important about this." He frowned when she didn't move. "Liz?" He finally sighed, sounding extremely long-suffering. "Fine. So what I gather from this is that your grandmother was my aunt?"  
  
"Yes. But we're in no way related." Liz hurriedly replied. "She wasn't really my grandmother. She adopted my dad."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The bonding Max. Did you not read that?"  
  
Max frowned, glanced down at the last entry again. "Do you think it took place? I mean, I don't remember anything like that."  
  
"My grandmother died about a year and a half after that last entry." Liz explained. "The letter she wrote to go with it was written the night she went into the hospital."  
  
"Which begs the question as to how she was able to be in the hospital in the first place." Max interjected. "She was fully alien after all - not even a hybrid. The doctors should have been able to tell that she was otherworldly."  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Liz hadn't even thought of that. "Well, we can wonder about that later." She stared at him. "The point is, the day before my grandma went into the hospital, Maria and I were talking to her about boys..."  
  
Max raised his eyebrow again. "Well, this sounds interesting." He grinned at her. "Pray tell Ms. Parker. Did my name happen to come up in that conversation?"  
  
"Right after Kyle's." Liz replied. Max looked stunned and then scowled. Liz started to laugh at the expression of disgust on his face. "Actually now that I think about it, MARIA was the one who brought your actual NAME up. I didn't even mention you specifically."  
  
"Liz..." His expression was seriously put out.  
  
Liz moved forward, threw her arms around him. "Of course, it was you I was thinking about when the topic of soulmates was discussed."  
  
"I should hope so." He grumbled. Liz began to rain kisses across his face. "Now who's doing the distracting?" He managed to say in a strangled voice a few minutes later.  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Liz smiled to herself over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
He sighed heavily again, his voice long-suffering as he joked, "Fine. I guess if you managed to get past my destined bride running around Roswell, I can move beyond Kyle Valenti."  
  
"Thank you. I think. Anyway..." Liz continued. "The point is, I think Tarsus thinks that this bonding must have taken place, which is why he wanted me."  
  
"But obviously it didn't." Max replied. "I never even MET your grandmother." He paused. "Which on reflection seems kind of weird since she apparently followed me around for half of my life."  
  
"Be that as it may, I can't think of anything else that Tarsus could possibly want me for."  
  
"Other than to torture me." Max told her. He ran his hands through her hair, causing a shiver to descend Liz's spine. "He knows that without you I couldn't go on." He whispered against her ear.  
  
Liz sighed. "Max. Oh my God, I missed you so much." The fact that he was actually there with her...While she had done everything in her power to avoid having Max wind up in Tarsus's power again, she couldn't help but be happy.  
  
She was never truly complete unless they were together.  
  
"I missed everyone so much, Maria, Alex, my parents..." She continued, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his neck. She felt Max tense beneath her. "But I could almost do without any of them to be with you." She finished. "I feel so guilty about that, but you were all I really thought about this whole time."  
  
Max was still stiff in her arms. He was stroking her hair gently, but she could tell that there was something on his mind. "Max? What's wrong?"  
  
"Liz, there's something I need to tell you." Max said quietly, pulling back and looking directly into her face. He swallowed. "It's about your parents." 


	13. Union 18

Part 18  
  
Kyle stared up at the ceiling of the tent, rubbed his shoulder, which was beginning to ache from the ridiculous tackle to which he had treated Max and Tess when they had all fallen into the portal.  
  
They had found the Illyrians a few hours ago - or rather the Illyrians had found them. To Kyle, who had been stuck in this damn tent since then, it felt like a few weeks.  
  
He had not seen Tess since they had first arrived in the camp.  
  
Kyle had still been in a daze from the kiss they had shared when it had happened. Tess's blonde head had been pressed against his shoulder, her arms clutching him tightly, when he had felt her tense up.  
  
His first thought was: she regrets kissing me already.  
  
But her whispered words had quickly proven him wrong. "Kyle. We're not alone."  
  
Kyle had felt his heart start to beat faster. They were still out in the open - in the middle of the neverending plain of yellow grass. It was beginning to get dark. He could see lights winking on in the distance, knew that the settlement they had seen earlier was much more than a small village, likely a city if anything.  
  
"How do you know?" He had whispered back.  
  
"I'm being mind-warped." She had replied. "I can feel it."  
  
Kyle knew that Tess had likely never been mind-warped before - but somehow he believed her when she said she knew.  
  
His first instinct had been to protect her at all costs. Ironic that, since with her powers, she was really the stronger of the two of them.  
  
But common sense had never been Kyle's forte. And so he had thrown her to the ground amid the tall grass, fallen down beside her. "Follow me." He had ordered. He had begun to crawl through the grass, hoping that Tess was following him.  
  
Moments later he had bumped head first into something hard. Something that he couldn't see...  
  
With a sinking heart, he had known immediately what it was. It was a leg.  
  
A leg belonging to a person who had been mind-warped into invisibility.  
  
He had been proven right AGAIN when he felt a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder. "For crying out loud." He had muttered to himself. "You can stop pretending you're not there." He had snapped into the air. "It's not like we don't know."  
  
An instant later he had been hauled to his feet by a suddenly very VISIBLE hand. "I've caught them sir!" The soldier called out. For that's what he was - a soldier in full battle gear.  
  
And so they had been marched double-time back to the camp nearby. Kyle had felt only marginally better when Tess had hurried forward to slip her small hand into his. "As soon as I'm stronger, I'll mind-warp them so we can escape." She had whispered to him. Of course there had been no telling how long that would be. Too long if their execution was to be the first order of business for whoever these guys were - because they had been joined by many more soldiers, all wearing the same uniform as the one pushing Kyle and Tess along. They were blue and gold with the same symbol he had once seen on a necklace Isabel owned on the chest.  
  
It wasn't until he had realized that they were being marched AWAY from the lights that something had suddenly dawned on him.  
  
These were the guys they were looking for.  
  
"Hey!" He had spoken over his shoulder to his guard, who had been prodding him forward with some sort of weird stick he held in his hands. "You wouldn't happen to be Illyrian would you?"  
  
"Shut up you spying scum." The guard had snapped.  
  
"Hey!" Kyle had snapped back. "I'll have you know that I'm a loyal friend of your bloody king...well, maybe not loyal...pissed off might be more accurate. Which is what good 'ol Jaxon is going to be when he hears about this."  
  
"Kyle! Shhhhh!" Tess had squeezed his hand warningly.  
  
"I'd think that you'd be little ticked yourself Tess. You're their queen after all." Kyle had replied. Kyle had smirked at the guard. "She is you know. Sabrya of Dernia herself. You're going to feel mighty stupid when you have to kneel down and beg her forgiveness."  
  
"If she's Sabrya of Dernia, then I'm Lucianus Nestorian. You just called her Tess you imbecile." The guard had growled. "Now march!"  
  
"Well duh." Kyle had shot back. "Don't you think she'd go by an alias? You're at war and she's wandering around the countryside lost."  
  
"And so you reveal her true identity to the first person you meet?" The guard had inquired, raising an eyebrow in disdain. "If you're her bodyguard, she'd better get another."  
  
That had finally shut Kyle up. He had scowled even more when Tess had snickered.  
  
"I don't know what you think is so funny."  
  
"You. You're very, very funny." She had squeezed his hand again. "Don't worry. I have everything under control."  
  
And the amazing thing was, she had.  
  
They had arrived at a make-shift camp about fifteen minutes later.  
  
A tall man with greying hair and a well-clipped beard had stepped out of a tent that flew a flag with the same symbol as the soldiers wore on their chest.  
  
"Bring a light Lorn." He had ordered their snarky guard. The jerk had hurried off to comply.  
  
Tess had stepped forward before the light could be brought. "Are you the commander of these men?"  
  
"I am." The man had replied in a deep voice. "I am Hamor of the House of Jenn. Who are you and why are you skulking around in disputed territory like a criminal?"  
  
The light had arrived by then. It had thrown a gentle glow over Tess's features, highlighting the gold in her hair and the brilliance of her blue eyes. "Don't you know me my lord?"  
  
The man had stared at her for so long, Kyle was sure that he did not. But finally a bewildered smile had broken out across his craggy face. "Sabbie?" He had whispered. "Is it really you my dear?"  
  
"It is."  
  
And from that moment on, everything had changed.  
  
She had been whisked away from him so quickly, Kyle barely had time to call after her. When he had tried to follow her, he had been held back by the irritating Lorn.  
  
She hadn't even looked back.  
  
Finally Kyle had done the only thing that gave him any satisfaction. He had smirked at Lorn. "Get ready to kneel."  
  
The Illyrian had just narrowed his eyes and pushed him into the nearby tent.  
  
Which was where he still was, staring up at the ceiling, freezing to death, beginning to starve to death as well and wondering if he was STILL going to be scheduled for execution at dawn.  
  
Where the hell was she?  
  
He finally got his answer after another hour.  
  
The flap at the entrance to the tent was flipped aside and Tess ducked in. She just stood there staring at him for a long moment.  
  
He stared right back.  
  
In the short span of time since they had last seen each other, she had become a queen - and not just any queen...a queen who had stepped right out of Camelot.  
  
Her blonde hair was braided tightly in two plaits, which were wound around her head. She was wearing a long flowing robe in the same colours as the guards. Around her neck was a pendant with the same symbol on it as well.  
  
And on her head sat a small circlet of some metal that looked an awful lot like gold.  
  
"Kyle, I'm sorry." Tess finally said when the silence seemed about to stretch on forever. "I had to take care of some stuff. That was Max's stepfather." She moved forward, hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am now." He let himself bring his arms around her. "What the hell is going on though? Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Tess snorted, stepped back. "Apparently I'm the answer to Hamor's prayers. They've been planning an assault on the Citadel for weeks, but morale has been extremely low. People were beginning to give up hope that the king would ever return to lead them. My arrival has been timed very nicely. I'm Sabrya the figurehead - leading my husband's army into the fray with a rousing speech...and of course, dressed like the pretty little queen they remember because I'm supposed to stay back when they actually fight. I said I would dress like this for a few days to convince them of who I am, because apparently I was something of a woos in my past life, but that when it comes time to actually take Tarsus down..." Her eyes glinted. "I fully intend to be there."  
  
"Um...did you explain to - er - Hamor that you and Max aren't exactly married this time around?" Kyle asked, not liking the sound of this at all.  
  
Tess grimaced. "Not exactly."  
  
The pain was not unexpected but it still surprised Kyle with it's intensity. "I see." He turned away.  
  
It always came back to Max Evans. He wondered how he could have actually been so stupid AGAIN as to actually believe that this time things would be different. Being back amongst her people must have reminded Tess of what she would be losing if she gave up her claim to Max.  
  
Max Evans was a king. He had made Tess a queen in another lifetime - could make her so again in this lifetime.  
  
"Kyle, it's not what you think!" Tess reached out, touched his shoulder. Her tone was pleading. "We have to do whatever it takes to get them to help us. We need to get Max and Liz out of the Citadel and the only way to do that is to have the Illyrians firmly supporting the monarchy." She sighed heavily. "It's too confusing to explain it all to them right now. Do you think they're going to understand that on Earth Max and I are in love with other people - understand easily at any rate? With the interdict that the kingdom has been under, half of the Illyrians don't even know that we died. As far as they're aware, we've been ruling all along."  
  
Kyle turned back to look at her, swallowed hard. "I understand Tess. I do. But I just have this bad feeling...that not telling the truth now is going to blow up in your face somehow."  
  
He was still not reassured but he knew that now was not the time for jealousy. While he didn't completely buy that Tess was not still holding a small torch for Max, saving Liz was all the should matter to him right now.  
  
He would focus on that. It would help him get through this. Because he knew what Tess pretending to be Max's wife meant.  
  
Touching and kissing were completely off limits. Their first kiss would be their last - at least for a good long while.  
  
In the eyes of these men, she was not his, never had been.  
  
She still belonged to Max.  
  
And, for now, he would just have to accept it. 


	14. Chapter 19

Part 19  
  
Stonehenge, England  
  
"What are we doing here?" Michael demanded as Isabel pulled the rental van into the busy parking lot near the stone monument. "We already know you can't open the portal. We're wasting our time."  
  
"Oh, and you have something better to do? We're not here to open anything." Isabel snapped back. She was becoming extremely weary of Michael's attitude. She knew that he was scared - she understood it perfectly being that she was terrified too - but there had to be a reason as to why they were sharing these dreams about their past lives. Every other time she had had dreams beyond her control, they had meant something.  
  
They had no choice but to investigate this to the bitter end. And the more quickly they did it, the less chance there was that Alex and Maria were ever going to have to know about it.  
  
"Besides, its the middle of the day." Isabel continued. "Do you think I would really try and open the portal in the middle of the afternoon in the middle of June? Do you know how many tourists are around?"  
  
Michael just sighed, stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was still drizzling. Isabel could see a hoard of tourists hurrying out of the site, loading onto the many buses, the rain driving them away.  
  
All to the good. While what they were going to do could be witnessed by others, the fewer around to distract them, the better.  
  
Isabel followed Michael through the entrance. They paid the admission and wandered casually down the path that led to the great stone circle. It always amazed Isabel how small it seemed in comparison to its reputation, particularly with the crowds still milling around it. She heard a semi on the motorway nearby honk its horn. While the road was not visible from the site, the noises that often drifted across the rolling green hills on which the circle was situated more than reminded Isabel that this was no longer the mystical site it had once been.  
  
And yet she knew that the power here still existed just below the surface, just waiting for someone to tap into it…something that she fully intended to do today.  
  
They made one complete circuit around the Ring before Michael spoke again. "Okay, so what are we doing here?" He sounded a little less grumpy, a little more curious.  
  
"Do you remember when we brought Max back through the portal last time?" Isabel asked, relieved that he seemed more in a mood to fully cooperate. "Do you remember how I was able to contact my mother by using the energy from the stones? How the stones made everything more easy?" When Michael nodded, she continued. "I was wondering if maybe we tried to connect using the energy from the stones, whether we might be able to better control what's going on in our heads."  
  
Michael frowned thoughtfully. "You mean actually TRY and remember stuff."  
  
Isabel bit her lip, looked at him hopefully. He did not look impressed. "Yeah. To try and figure out why we're remembering now. It has to mean something Michael. I can't believe that this would be happening if it didn't."  
  
"It does make a certain amount of sense." Michael finally admitted grudgingly. "We did have the first dreams when we were sleeping in the van nearby."  
  
"Right." Isabel grabbed his hand excitedly. "I really think being near the Ring is one of the reasons its happening. If we can start to control it, maybe we can learn something that will help us to bring them home."  
  
Michael looked away for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. For one horrible moment Isabel thought he was going to refuse. The supreme irony of it was not lost on her. Until Jennetta, Michael had been the one who had been searching for answers at any cost, Isabel the one trying to avoid having to learn anything about her alien heritage.  
  
The tables had certainly been turned.  
  
Michael very carefully removed his hand from Isabel's before saying, "Okay. I'll do it."  
  
She felt a pang at the emptiness inside without his touch. A shiver descended her spine. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all. She could barely handle the memories she already had of him. Having more, resulting in more confusion…how could it be a good thing?  
  
But they had no choice. Her brother and her friends needed them. If there were any answers to be found in the connection she had to Michael, then they had to use it.  
  
Michael was looking at her strangely. "Iz? Are you okay?"  
  
She shook her head, sending her blonde hair flying across her shoulders. "Of course." She reached out and took his hand again. He narrowed his eyes, stared down at where they were joined by this simple physical bond. "We have to touch Michael. You know we have to do it to connect."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Isabel led him off to a secluded corner, near to the Ring, but far enough away that no one would stumble over them. She didn't feel that weird sitting down cross-legged on the grass. There were other groups lounging around the area, gazing at the circle in awe, or chatting with their friends. She even saw one small group of women with their hands joined chanting. She and Michael wouldn't look any more freaky then they did.  
  
Michael sat down close to her. Isabel could feel the tension coming off of him in waves. He was not happy about this at all. She felt another stab of pain, tried to ignore it.  
  
She turned so that they were facing each other, took his other hand in hers. She realized that she had not touched him like this since they were very small children. Sure she had often hugged him, but they had not held hands in years. It felt peculiar and yet comforting somehow.  
  
Isabel swallowed, glanced up at him. His dark eyes were gazing at her steadily. While he was not pleased to be doing this, he was willing to give it his all it seemed. But then that was Michael - he never did anything half-way.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked quietly. He nodded shortly.  
  
Isabel forced herself to stare directly into Michael's eyes. She reached out with her senses, calling to the energy that she could feel flowing through the ground under her, the power that was just waiting to be tapped into…  
  
"Tristandor…" She breathed his Illyrian name, calling to his other self, buried deep within the confines of Michael Guerin. She could feel him, he was waiting for her…  
  
"Mirana." Michael's lips were moving, but they were no longer his lips. Isabel could not take her eyes off of his mouth. The world began to blur in front of her. She could feel energy circulating through every single one of her veins, energy unlike anything she had ever experienced before.  
  
And she was no longer Isabel as her lips met his.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Ring, Illyria - 120 years before  
  
"Jax, can we please just go home?" I asked for what felt like the three hundredth time. And for the three hundredth time my brother ignored me. He was standing near the heel stone, one of the orbs he had dug out of Lucianus's workshop in his hands. He had his eyes closed. I could tell that he was reaching for something just beyond his grasp.  
  
I sighed in annoyance, leaned back against one of the stones, wondered if I started pounding my head against it, whether he would actually start to pay attention to me.  
  
"JAXON!" I yelled it this time. I glanced nervously at the sun in the west. It was descending far too quickly. If I didn't get my brother back to the Citadel before dark, I was never going to be able to sneak out to meet Tris at the appointed time. We had so little time together as it was. I wasn't going to miss a single instant of it due to my brother's insufferable stubbornness.  
  
Jaxon's eyes snapped open. He frowned at me. "By the Ring Miri! I almost had it that time."  
  
"Right." I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
Jax glared at me again. "Mirana, if you took a little more interest in the process, maybe it would work." He sounded severely put out. "I can't do this alone you know."  
  
"I've told you a million times brother dearest, there is no portal to a mysterious world. You are nothing but a dreamer." I knew that my long- suffering tone was going to irritate him even further, but it he was mad at me he would leave, which was all to the good.  
  
"Miri…" He sighed heavily. "Very well. We'll try it again tomorrow. I can see that you are tired."  
  
"Glad you finally noticed." I grumbled, kicking my long skirt aside as he led me towards the transport on the Illyrian side of the Ring. While the war still waged between our kingdom and the duchy of Dernia, the Ring was the safest place on the planet. No one would dare accost us there, war or no. It went against every precept that both Illyria and Dernia held dear.  
  
This did not mean that we were not heavily guarded. I could see our men standing at attention just outside the circle, their blue and gold uniforms gleaming in the setting sunlight.  
  
I could see the line of defeat in Jaxon's shoulders as he led the way back to the transport.  
  
I felt bad. I did. I knew that this was important to my brother, that I should have taken more interest…  
  
But Tris was more important. I would not regret one moment I spent with him.  
  
I should have known that my brother would see right through me. He knew something was up. He just chose to pretend that he did not.  
  
Which was why I was curiously unsurprised when he caught us together later that night.  
  
We had met near the border, in a copse of trees that was surprisingly fertile for the dry steppes upon which it was found. One thing had led to another and neither Tristandor nor I were in any state to be pleased by the intrusion.  
  
I heard Jaxon's bellow of outrage long before I saw him.  
  
He wasn't alone either. He was surrounded by at least ten guards, all of whom had their weapons pointed straight at my beloved.  
  
Jaxon just stared at me for the longest time. I seriously thought that he was going to start to cry. There was a strange sheen in his dark eyes - disappointment, grief, betrayal, I was unsure which predominated, but they were all there.  
  
All I knew was that I had never meant to hurt my brother. I couldn't help myself though. What there was between Tristandor and I was unstoppable. It was pure and good. I didn't care if he was our enemy.  
  
"Cover yourself." My brother finally snapped, turning on his heel and striding away. I wasn't completely bare. Tris had thrown his cloak over me when they had first appeared, but I wasn't exactly dressed for the dressing down I knew I was going to receive either. "I will see you in camp in ten minutes."  
  
"You must flee my love." I whispered to Tris as we dressed. He frowned at me.  
  
"No Miri. It is time to face the music. I will not let you deal with him alone."  
  
I snorted with laughter. "You make him sound like a demon. He's my brother Tris. My twin. He would never harm me."  
  
Tris just stared at me stubbornly. "No. It is time to make my intentions known Mirana. I would marry you. We both know it. But in order to be truly bonded we need his blessing. He will never accept me if I run like a coward."  
  
"We are already bonded my love." I kissed him lightly as he moved past me. He kissed me back hard, took my hand and led me off through the trees.  
  
"Not in the true sense." Tris replied over his shoulder. "Only one of royal blood is capable of truly bonding us."  
  
"Am I not of royal blood?" I asked saucily.  
  
"You can't bond yourself Miri." He snapped impatiently. I just smiled at his back as he pulled me towards the lights of my brother's military installation on the border.  
  
"I thought we were doing a pretty good job of it back there." I replied.  
  
I heard him snort in the darkness, but he did not dispute it.  
  
He stopped abruptly, just as we were about to stumble upon the first of my brother's guards. He turned to face me, lifted my chin with his hand. "You will belong to me in many lifetimes beyond this one Mirana Falconer. I will not have it any other way. We will be bonded to make it so."  
  
I smiled brilliantly at him. "Nor would I. But do you think that Jax will do it?"  
  
"How can he not?" I had never heard Tristandor sound so certain. "We are destined to be mates my love. Even your brother will see it once he has recovered from his shock." He grinned ruefully. "I think he took it quite well actually. If I had caught Sabrya in such a compromising position…" He trailed off but I could see the scowl that had appeared on his face. "Hmmmmm…maybe you SHOULD go speak with him alone first." He finally said teasingly.  
  
"Courage my brave one." I kissed him again, took his hand and led him into the light. 


	15. Chapter 20

Part 20  
  
The Citadel, Illyria, June 2002  
  
Max stroked Liz's soft hair lightly. She had finally fallen asleep, her quiet sobs gradually dying out. Now she was just sniffing occasionally, her breathing ragged, even in her exhausted slumber. Each tear had been like a dagger to Max's heart, hardening his resolve that Tarsus was going to pay for every single tear that Liz had ever cried because of him.  
  
She had taken the news well at first, not entirely surprised it seemed. Tarsus had semi-prepared her. She had not allowed herself to believe it until Max had told her for sure though.  
  
She had just stared at him blankly. "Did they suffer?" She had finally asked, looking up at him, her lower lip beginning to tremble.  
  
Max hadn't known what to say. He hoped they hadn't. The inferno had been quick according to the Sheriff. "No." He said. But his hesitation had been noticeable. She had flinched. He had mentally berated himself for that, for even causing her a shred more pain. "I am so sorry Liz." Max wanted to apologize for everything - for the fact that knowing him, being involved with him, had been the reason she had lost her parents. But he had known that she didn't need to hear self-recrimination from him right now. That was selfish. She needed him to comfort her, to be there for her.  
  
While he did blame himself, he knew that Liz never would. Even bringing it up to her would be ridiculous and beside the point.  
  
And so he had just drawn her into his arms and had let her cry out her grief. He hadn't even told her that Tarsus would be punished for what he had done. She did not need that right now either.  
  
She just needed oblivion. And so he had gently rocked her to sleep, kissing her gently, letting her know how much he loved her, that as long as he lived she would never be alone.  
  
And so now he lay on the cot in their prison cell, Liz gently cradled against his chest, trying his best to make sure that she slept peacefully at least until dawn.  
  
But it was not meant to be.  
  
The door hidden in the wall across the chamber slid open several minutes later, throwing soft light across the shadows cast by the dying lumoglobe.  
  
Max's eyes narrowed. He knew that Tarsus wasn't going to let him stay with Liz forever. He was still surprised that the evil one had let him come at all, but then he still did not understand Tarsus. His enemy's lack of emotions made him a total loose cannon all the time.  
  
Max had decided to play along with Tarsus's farce that he was willing to accept Max as his king, as long as it meant he could be with Liz.  
  
It looked like the game was over sooner than he had hoped. He spared a brief thought for Tess and Kyle, wondered if they had found his people, if they were even now marching on the Citadel. He sincerely hoped so, because while he fully intended to play Tarsus's game for all he was worth, he knew that he was at a supreme disadvantage.  
  
If it went on for too long, Tarsus would win. All he had to do was steal Max's memories again, truly make him his puppet. He had done it once with little to no trouble. He would have no qualms about doing it again. But Max would fight him every step of the way.  
  
He stared at the doorway, could not see the features of the figure who stood there. The light was brighter than he had realized. He sat up carefully, gently laid Liz back down, pulling the cover up around her shoulders. She was already beginning to shiver, having lost his natural heat. He would fight to stay with her as long as possible for if she had never needed him before, being his strong capable Liz, she needed him now.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked sharply, playing the king for all he was worth.  
  
"I would speak with you Jax…er, Max." The soft, feminine voice caused Max's eyes to widen.  
  
He had heard that voice only twice before in this lifetime and neither time had been particularly pleasant. The first time it had told him things about his so-called destiny that had completely destroyed all the hopes and dreams he had for his own life, had almost completely ended any chance that he could ever be with Liz. The second time he had been sure that she had betrayed him, that she was his enemy.  
  
It was his mother.  
  
Max felt his heart beating unsteadily in his chest, reached down and picked up Liz's hand briefly, squeezing lightly. Even just touching her like that gave him the strength to stand up and face this confrontation.  
  
He could not describe later how he felt in that moment. He knew exactly how Isabel would have felt. She would have been ecstatic, overjoyed, would have thrown herself at this strange woman that she had always missed.  
  
Max had fibbed to Liz earlier that he had known that his mother was distracting Tarsus. He had not seen her since he had been brought to the Citadel. He wasn't sure why he had lied. Maybe he had not wanted to deal with Liz's concern over how he was going to feel in this moment. Maybe he hadn't wanted to think about that himself.  
  
And now that the moment was there, all he felt was numb.  
  
"Max?" Her voice was tentative, beginning to sound resigned that he did not want to speak to her.  
  
"Come in." He said it quickly before he could change his mind. He picked up Liz's hand again, stroking it gently as she slept on behind him, completely oblivious to the life-changing moment taking place beside her - and yet she comforted him.  
  
The door slid shut silently behind the figure. The soft light from the table revealed the stunningly beautiful woman he remembered, the one who looked so much like Isabel. It made him feel a momentary pang for his sister. He wondered if she was furious at him for leaving her behind, whether she believed him now about Liz…  
  
"Mirana believes you. Even now she searches for a way to come to you." Milena said softly. Max blinked at her.  
  
"Are you reading my mind?"  
  
"No. Our connection has always been strong though my son. I have a natural gift of empathy as well. I sensed where your thoughts were drifting. I know that your sister looks much like me." She smiled gently. "I long to meet her in this life."  
  
"I'd prefer it if you'd let me tell you what I want you to know." Max knew that the words sounded harsh, but he barely knew this woman. He did not want her trying to decipher every one of his thoughts. He had put on a brave front for Liz when he had first come to her, but he still didn't know exactly who to trust here. He knew that Liz had come to respect Milena, and yet there had been a slight hesitation when she had spoken of her, as though she knew something that she wasn't sure she wanted Max to know.  
  
And if there was one person's judgment that he trusted, it was Liz's.  
  
"Very well." She moved to sit down on one of the stools near the lumoglobe. Max could feel her eyes on his face, even in the semi-darkness. He tried to imagine what it must feel like for her to see him like this, after so many years. She had seen him that one time of course, but he had not been himself then. He was now the person he would want her to know. "Is everything well with you two?" She asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Max asked defensively, immediately cursing himself, wondering why he was feeling so hostile to this woman. It was beyond weird. It was just a gut instinct he had, something about her that he did not trust. He knew it was ludicrous, knew that she had held his kingdom, his planet for him for a generation. He tried to squelch the feeling of uncertainty, forced himself to say, "Have they treated you well…Mother?"  
  
He sensed rather then saw the tears fill her eyes at his use of the title. "As well as is to be expected. Tarsus respects me for some reason. He had never been unkind. But then he is never deliberately cruel. He doesn't feel the joy some evil beings do at cruelty. He only does what he feels must be done."  
  
"Like murder and regular mayhem." Max muttered darkly to himself, the rage he felt at the thought of Tarsus causing him to momentarily tense up. He realized that he was gripping Liz's hand too tightly, relaxed his hold and gently set it down. "Maybe you can tell me Mother - what does he want from me, from Liz, from any of us? Until I understand him, I can't defeat him."  
  
"I truly do not know my son. I wish I did. I felt sure that when Danala died on Earth, he would let go of this conflict, that he would allow you all to return, would allow Jennetta to take her rightful place on the throne. It has not worked out that way."  
  
"And so we are stuck playing his twisted games until he tires of them." Max finished bitterly.  
  
"Why did you come here my son? It is so dangerous for you. You totally negated the sacrifice that your Liz made for you by coming with Tarsus." Milena sounded truly curious, as though she was trying to understand.  
  
"I love her. I would never abandon her. Just as she would give up everything, even me, to protect me, I would give up my planet, my family, my own life, to protect her."  
  
It was a simple answer but it was the main truth in Max and Liz's relationship, had been from day one, from that day in the Crashdown when he had patched a bullet hole below her heart, bringing her irrevocably into his life.  
  
It had been the day his life had begun.  
  
He had told her that once, during those dark days when Tess had first come, threatening all they had, when Pierce had kidnapped him, almost killed him. It was as true now as it had been then. He did not become Max Evans until he healed Liz Parker. It was the day they had become one.  
  
And suddenly he knew exactly what Grandma Claudia had meant about the bonding.  
  
That had been the day that he had given his whole heart to Liz Parker. He had loved her from afar for so long, but until the day he risked his entire existence for her, he had not deserved her.  
  
It was the day that had bonded him to her.  
  
He was unsure if it was true the other way around. It would be something to discuss with Liz later.  
  
And yet Max could see that Milena did not truly understand, although she was trying to. "Lucianus told me that this is how it would be." She finally said. "I did not understand. I did not even understand when Liz spoke of you."  
  
"Did you love my father?" Max asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"I loved him well." Milena replied quietly, "But it was an arranged marriage. We were happy for a time, especially when you and your sister were born, but he was so preoccupied with the war. I was not the centre of his existence as your Liz appears to be to you."  
  
"But loving Liz doesn't mean that other things don't matter to me Mother. Loving her only reinforces how much I want to make both this planet and Earth safe for her and the children we might have some day."  
  
Max felt sad for Milena. Something had been missing from her life it seemed. Perhaps this is why she had loved her children enough to send them away to another planet, in the hopes that they would one day return to her.  
  
He and Isabel were all she had.  
  
"I am glad for you Max." Milena rose gracefully to her feet. "And since I know you two have so little time to be alone - I feel that Tarsus will soon try and separate you again - I will leave you."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
She turned at the doorway, looked back at him with shadowed eyes. "Yes my son?"  
  
"You have to tell me if you know what he wants with Liz. I can't really protect her unless I know." Max felt the desperation deep in his belly. He couldn't believe that he hadn't asked her this before now. She was leaving. Why was she leaving so quickly?  
  
"I think that loving her will be protection enough." Milena replied, smiling sadly.  
  
She was gone an instant later.  
  
Max stared after her, closed his eyes briefly in frustration. That conversation had left him with more questions than answers.  
  
He jumped slightly when he felt Liz's small hand on his back. "Max?"  
  
He turned around, forced a smile. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "You're supposed to be asleep." He admonished gently.  
  
"Nearly having my hand squeezed off sort of woke me up." She teased wryly. Max felt his cheeks heat up slightly.  
  
"Sorry about that." He pulled her up so that he could hold her more closely. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sad." Liz replied quietly. "And not just about my parents. That was a very strange conversation you just had."  
  
Max sighed, tucked her head under his chin. "I know."  
  
"I've never heard you describe our relationship that way before." Liz said after they had sat in companionable silence for a while.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a mutual protection pact." Liz replied. He could hear the affection in her voice. "We really are a pair aren't we? We keep thrusting ourselves into life-threatening situations trying to protect each other, completely throwing what the other one was trying to do out of whack."  
  
Max grinned into her hair. "When you put it that way, it does sound a little bit ridiculous."  
  
"I think we need a new pact." Liz said firmly.  
  
He pulled back slightly, kissed her lightly on the nose. "You do, do you?"  
  
"Knowing what happened to my parents, I am happy about one thing." Liz told him. Max raised an eyebrow at her, gently pushed her hair behind her ears, waited for her to continue. "At least they died together. They loved each other so much, I just know that they would have wanted it that way."  
  
"That's a nice way to look at it sweetheart." Anything to make her grief a little less.  
  
"Max, I think we need to stop trying to protect each other so much." Liz continued. "I think we just need to live each day to the fullest, being grateful for the time we do have together."  
  
"Liz…"  
  
"No Max, listen to me. I know that you want to protect me because I feel exactly the same way. But we aren't really living. We're always on edge, always freaking out. We could both die tomorrow for all we know. Heck, I've already died three times by my count." She added wryly. "I don't want to spend the time we do have together worrying all the time. I just want to be with you, I just want to love you." She paused, biting her lip. He could tell that she wanted to say something more, but was reluctant to do so.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Max, I don't want to wait anymore."  
  
He felt his heart stop. "Huh?"  
  
"Think about it for a minute. There is one reason and one reason alone that we haven't made love." Liz told him matter-a-factly. Her face was turning a charming shade of crimson, but she forged ahead. "It was another way to protect each other. We saw what happened to Michael and Maria. They gave in, they lost their daughter in the long run."  
  
"Ummmm…" Max didn't even know what to say to her. He was barely managing to form coherent thoughts. Suddenly how close she was to him was no longer about comfort…  
  
But she was on a roll now anyway. "I mean, we always thought they must have regretted it, hurting each other that badly, but Max, really, they got Jennetta out of it! Isn't having her and losing her better than never having her at all? And they haven't even lost her at all have they? She's grown up now but she's still a part of their lives."  
  
She paused, lowered her eyes. "I love you. I want to be with you. I always have. I don't want to wait anymore." Max's entire body tensed up as she began to rain kisses down his neck.  
  
Her lips were on his a moment later, her hands gently cupping his face. He realized that he had stopped breathing, forced himself to take great gulps of air. And then he was kissing her everywhere, trying to show her how much he loved her with his lips and his hands.  
  
What seemed like ages later, he managed to pull away briefly to stare right into her eyes. For a moment they were back in the desert, on the night when they had first discovered an orb, on the night that had started them on the long journey that had brought them to this point. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life - other than the fact that we were made for each other." Liz told him quietly. He could see tears beginning to well in her dark eyes. He gently kissed them away.  
  
"I love you." He told her, lowering his head again.  
  
It was his last coherent thought for a long time. 


	16. Chapter 21

Part 21  
  
Stonehenge, England, June 2002  
  
Michael pulled away from Isabel, stared at her for a long moment, before jumping to his feet and turning his back on her.  
  
"Michael?" She sounded frightened. "Michael, speak to me."  
  
"I love Maria." He blurted, turning back to stare at her again. Her blonde hair was plastered against her face. The rain had started to come down in sheets while they had been… well, wherever the hell it was they had been doing - kissing, connecting…whatever it was, it had been ALL bad.  
  
He tried to see impeccable Isabel under the mess she was in currently. Impeccable Izzy was his sister, his best friend.  
  
But all he saw was Mirana - beloved Mirana…Mirana who had once made love to him in a rainstorm and had laughed all the while.  
  
He almost bellowed in frustration, struggled to push that image out of his mind. Where the hell were these memories coming from?  
  
In spite of that, the words he had just spoken were true too. It was Maria he loved. The guilt over the kiss he had just shared with Isabel was beginning to hit him in waves.  
  
Maria was never going to understand. And he didn't even want to think about what Jenny was going to think. His daughter was going to be disgusted and revolted by him.  
  
Michael stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jacket, sighed heavily. He reached down and pulled Isabel to her feet. "We need to get out of here." She was already starting to shiver. "It's freezing."  
  
The stone circle around them was virtually deserted now, the rain having finally driven the tourists away. A single man stood nearby, under an umbrella. Michael frowned slightly when he realized that he was watching THEM and not looking at the monument.  
  
"Let's get out of here now." He moved away from Isabel again. She trailed along behind him, seemingly still in a daze.  
  
She didn't actually speak until they were in the car. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.  
  
"We're going to forget any of this ever happened." Michael replied firmly. "It doesn't mean anything. We didn't learn anything that we need to know, so we forget it. The end."  
  
"But Michael…the bonding…you said it would last across lifetimes…" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he started the car and pulled it out onto the motorway. He flinched when another car honked at him and swerved into the right lane. He was never going to get used to driving on the wrong side of the road. Isabel did not even comment though. She just continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I didn't say it." Michael corrected. "HE said it. I'm not him anymore."  
  
And he firmly believed it. Whoever that had been, it was NOT him. He was NOT in love with Isabel. These feelings that he was having…somehow he just KNEW they were not real. Something or someone was doing this to them.  
  
"Besides," he continued, "We don't even know what this bonding thing is anyway. Maybe Jaxon never did it. He didn't seem too jazzed about what was going on."  
  
"Michael, you know he did it." Isabel said, beginning to sound impatient. "We know that Jaxon eventually came to accept our relationship, that you became his best friend." She nodded resolutely. "He did it. I know he did."  
  
"Whatever. The point is, it means nothing anyway."  
  
"Do you really believe the words that are coming out of your mouth or are you just trying to avoid having this discussion?" She snapped. Whatever weird Mirana state she had been in was clearly almost gone. That tone had been pure Isabel.  
  
Isabel he could deal with. Mirana…well, that was a different story.  
  
"Do you think that I'm lying to you when I say that I love Maria?" Michael flared back.  
  
"No." She tilted her head. "I love Alex too. The way we feel about them has nothing to do with what we used to feel for each other."  
  
"Used to. Right. There's what you need to concentrate on Isabel. Used to. We have to figure out how to stop this, and I mean immediately."  
  
"Don't you think I would stop it if I could?"  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes. "I'm beginning to think that you wouldn't." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You started this. I think you should stop it." Michael replied, with perfect common sense if he did say so himself.  
  
"I am not even going to dignify that with an answer." Isabel snapped. "Fine. Don't talk to me. Seriously. I might punch you if I have to listen to your voice again before we get back to the hotel."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
The both sat in stony silence for the rest of the car ride.  
  
Arriving at the hotel, somehow neither was surprised to learn that the mess in which they found themselves was only about to get bigger. Michael listened in resigned silence as the Sheriff told them that Maria, Alex, Jennetta and Ren were arriving the next day. Apparently Alex had found a way through the portal and that there was very little time to lose if they were going to make it work. He tuned out when the Sheriff began rambling on about the sun and solstices. Science had never been his thing.  
  
As much as Michael was pleased that they were going to be able to try and save the others by finally getting to Illyria, the thought of Maria arriving was enough to make him want to cry - literally. He was never going to be able to hide this from her. She was going to know that something was wrong the minute she got off that plane.  
  
He was going to lose her and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
Liz sighed contentedly, snuggled back against Max's warmth. She had fallen asleep in his arms, amazed that there had been a way to feel even closer to him.  
  
It had been perfect in every way.  
  
And somehow she just knew that this is what her grandmother had meant about the bonding. They now truly belonged to each other, had given each other everything of themselves.  
  
While she had already seen Max's soul more times than she could count, she now knew that their essences had combined in a way that was irreversible. Nothing could ever come between them again.  
  
She was only half-awake when she became aware of Max lightly kissing her bare shoulder. "Mmmmmm…"  
  
He leaned over and gently pushed her hair away from her ear, kissed the lobe before whispering, "Don't move. I want to imagine you exactly like this for the rest of the day." He began to move away from her.  
  
Liz's eyes snapped open. "Where do you think you're going?" She rolled over onto her back, grabbed him, pulled him down on top of her. "I didn't even get my morning kiss."  
  
Max grinned down at her. "Well, I think I can accommodate you there, if you insist." He sighed heavily. "It being such a chore and all."  
  
Liz sighed lightly as his mouth came down on hers. He kissed her thoroughly, actually leaving her gasping for breath when he finally stopped.  
  
He pulled back, tilted his head slightly. "You're right. This is a much better look for you. THIS is how I want to remember you for the rest of the day."  
  
Liz blushed slightly. She knew that she was flushed and breathing heavily. Max, meanwhile, just looked amused.  
  
"Where are you going?" Liz asked, more seriously this time, as Max managed to make it off the bed, although she was seriously tempted to grab him again and make HIM flush this time. She sat up, clutched the blanket he had pulled up over her shoulders to her chest. She began to frown as she watched him dress.  
  
"To see Tarsus." Max replied. He pulled his shirt on, his dark head reappearing, the hair tousled. She felt her heart skip a beat at the lopsided grin he sent in her direction. "I do have to pretend to be king you know."  
  
Liz quickly hopped out of the bed, the blanket trailing behind her. "Okay. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Liz…"  
  
"Max." She gave him a no nonsense look before rooting around in her suitcase for a pair of jeans and a heavy sweater. She was already beginning to shiver. Damn Illyrian cold!  
  
Max didn't say anything, just watched her dress, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"I know you're not arguing with me because you have every intention of leaving me here no matter what I say." Liz told him several minutes later as she pulled a brush through her dark locks. "But you're forgetting the new pact. No more over-protectiveness. We're living for the moment and in this moment I want to stay with you."  
  
"Liz…"  
  
"Max."  
  
He finally just shook his head, held out his hand for her. "Okay. I give up."  
  
Max pounded his fist against the wall where the entrance to the chamber was located. It slid back immediately. A guard stood there, his face completely impassive. "Yes your Highness?"  
  
"We want to see Tarsus." Max ordered. Liz smiled to herself when he added, simply because he was Max, "Please."  
  
"You may come with me your Highness, but the queen must remain here. His Lordship's orders."  
  
"I am countermanding those orders." Max replied evenly. "We stay together."  
  
The guard was beginning to look torn. "Well…" But he never had time to finish that sentence, whatever he had intended.  
  
A sudden explosion rocked the floor beneath them with such force, Liz found herself face down before she knew what had hit her.  
  
It took Max, Liz and the guard a moment to even process what was going on. It was Max who said first, "I think we're under attack."  
  
"The Illyrians!" Liz exclaimed. "Do you think its them?"  
  
But Max never had a chance to answer. Before Liz could even understand what was happening, the guard had grabbed her off the floor and thrust her back into her cell.  
  
The last glimpse she had of Max was of him staring at her in astonishment from where he still lay on the floor, as the door slammed shut in her face.  
  
"MAX!" Liz shrieked, pounding on the now smooth wall. "MAX!"  
  
She pounded until her fists were bloody and bruised. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she slid to the floor, barely managing to control her sobs.  
  
Now was NOT the time for hysteria. She had to figure out a way to get out of there. The blasts were coming more frequently now, the floor shaking under her with each successive bomb or whatever the Illyrian equivalent was.  
  
If she didn't get out of that cell, the Citadel's walls were going to come down on top of her. She needed to find Max. For some reason, they had been separated again.  
  
Which meant that the most important thing was finding him because doing the exact opposite of what Tarsus wanted had to be the right thing.  
  
She and Max could NOT stay separated. Their lives depended on it. Liz just knew it.  
  
Tarsus had shown his hand again, had betrayed Max again, and even though this time it had been expected, it was not any easier to deal with.  
  
How could they have both been so stupid?  
  
She had to get to Max, HAD to. She just knew that he needed her.  
  
And there was absolutely nothing she could do. 


	17. Chapter 22

Part 22  
  
Maria sighed heavily, laid her forehead against the cool glass of the passenger window. She felt Alex reach out and pat her hand reassuringly. She knew that he was at the end of his rope too, but they had complained already and it hadn't stopped it. Apparently nothing would stop it.  
  
At this point, Maria's only hope was that when the finally got to Salisbury, Michael would be able to knock some sense into Ren.  
  
It was like the shapeshifter had gone crazy. Everything he said was designed to make Jennetta mad. And Maria's daughter, with more than a hefty dose of her father's personality in her make-up, was more than willing to allow herself to be made so.  
  
The trip across the Atlantic had been hell.  
  
The bickering had started before they had even left Roswell when Ren had tried to pick up Jennetta's bag to put it on the scale.  
  
"I can do that!" Jenny had snapped, wrenching the suitcase away from her bodyguard.  
  
"You're a queen." Ren had told her, sounding impatient. "It's my job to serve you." He had snatched it back from her.  
  
Maria had heard Alex sigh heavily. "I'll do it." He said. He had taken the bag from Ren, had hefted it onto the scale. Alex had grinned reassuringly at the woman behind the counter, who had been staring at them all like they were nuts.  
  
Alex's smile had faded when he had caught a glance of the expression on Ren's face, however. Pissed off was the pleasant way to describe it.  
  
But Jennetta's bad mood had disappeared instantly. "Thanks Alex." She had said, smiling brightly. This had only caused Ren's scowl to intensify.  
  
Maria had grabbed Alex by the arm as they were boarding the airplane. "I think Ren is on the verge of losing it Alex. You need to try and leave Jennetta alone."  
  
"Maria, I can't help it! They're both acting like loony-tunes! I'm not doing anything. I'm just being myself." Alex had sounded completely frustrated.  
  
"I know, but Jenny's going through something Alex. She's trying to adjust to being half-human, half-Czech AND a queen. For some reason she's fixated on you, and you have to try and discourage her. It's making Ren really mad."  
  
"Again Maria, I'm not doing anything! I don't understand why he's having such a hairy fit in the first place. It's not like I have any interest in Jenny. He should know that." Alex had been staring over at Ren, who was currently trying to hand Jennetta a bottle of orange juice. She was ignoring him.  
  
"It'll be better once we're back with Michael and Isabel." Maria had soothed. "He'll see then. Just try and stay away from her until we get there."  
  
And so Alex had. Even Maria had seen that it was virtually impossible. Every time he turned around, Jennetta was there. Maria had managed to make her daughter sit beside her on the short flight from Roswell to Miami, but it had been impossible on the Miami to London flight. The plane was packed and they had assigned seats…and wouldn't you know it? Alex and Jennetta were beside each other.  
  
Maria had tried. She really had. But Jennetta had refused to move despite Maria's entreaties. It was at times like those that Maria was sure that Jenny was still a seven year old kid inside that young adult's body.  
  
"But honey, please. You're upsetting Ren on purpose. Can't you just try and get along with him?" Maria had whispered urgently. She had seen the flight attendant starting down the aisle towards her, obviously on a mission to get Maria into her seat.  
  
"No." Jennetta said calmly. "He has to learn that I'm in charge."  
  
Maria had glanced at Alex. "Alex, get up. I'll trade with you."  
  
But it had been too late. The flight attendant had appeared over her shoulder, had gently insisted that Maria take her seat.  
  
"I'm trading with my friend." Maria had argued, Alex already half up.  
  
"There's no time." The flight attendant had replied, politely but with an underlying note of steel that had caused Maria to listen. The last thing she wanted was to get thrown off the plane.  
  
And so Maria had taken her seat beside Ren, determined that as soon as they reached cruising altitude, she would trade with Alex.  
  
But every time she tried, Jennetta foiled her. First it was that she had to borrow Alex's CD player. Then it was that she and Alex were playing cards. Finally Jennetta had conveniently chosen to fall asleep on Alex's shoulder. Her daughter looked so peaceful, Maria had not had the heart to wake her by making Alex move.  
  
She had shared a long-suffering glance with her best friend and had returned to trying to break through Ren's stony silence. He refused to listen to reason though. In his mind Jennetta was completely out of control and he was determined to make her behave as he thought she was supposed to.  
  
"She's still really just a kid Ren." Maria had told him quietly.  
  
"She's a queen." Ren replied stubbornly. "She might not know how difficult it is going to be for her on Illyria Maria, but I do. We cannot give the Dernians any reason to reject her and if she continues to behave like…like a HUMAN…they will."  
  
"But Ren, she IS half-human." Maria replied. "It's what makes her the Chosen One."  
  
"I know it Maria." Ren replied, shaking his head. "I certainly know THAT."  
  
After that, Maria hadn't wanted to talk to him anymore. He was too annoying these days. Jennetta's humanity seemed to grate on his nerves more than anything. It was the one thing that seemed to be making HIM behave more humanly. If Maria had not met Ren on Illyria, had not known that he had been cleansed, she would have wondered if he was emotionless at all.  
  
Because he certainly behaved as though he was being tortured by frustration, anger, despair, fear…  
  
He was becoming erratic and freaky - MORE freaky than when he was emotionless. They now had ANOTHER reason to get to Illyria as soon as possible.  
  
Ren was on the verge of a complete meltdown. They needed to get him home before it happened.  
  
And, finally, it seemed like they were almost there. But, in the meantime, the arguing continued. In fact, it had gotten worse since they had arrived in England. They fought about everything - how Jennetta walked, how she spoke, how she had packed her carry-on luggage, how Ren scowled all the time, how picky he was, how often they stopped to eat…it went on and on until Maria was ready to tear her hair out. She knew Alex felt the same.  
  
She could hardly wait to dump all of this on Michael's shoulders. While he had been enjoying an English spring in relative peace with Isabel and the Sheriff, she had been trying to reason with a child in an adult's body AND with a prickly, annoying shapeshifter.  
  
It was his turn. She was done.  
  
Plus she sort of missed him.  
  
Maria smiled to herself in anticipation of seeing him for the first time in two weeks. It was the longest they had been separated in a long time. It had just felt wrong.  
  
She had been disappointed that only the Sheriff had shown up to pick them up at Heathrow.  
  
"Where are Michael and Isabel?" Alex had asked, clearly feeling the same way.  
  
"They're back at the hotel." The Sheriff had replied, taking Maria's bag from her. "Neither of them has been getting much sleep. Isabel is having nightmares again I think."  
  
Alex had tensed instantly. "What? She never told me that. I just talked to her yesterday."  
  
The Sheriff had shrugged as he led them out to a rented van. "They aren't talking about it. I'm just guessing based on the circles under their eyes."  
  
"So is Michael having the nightmares too?" Maria had inquired, feeling a little confused.  
  
"You'll have to ask them yourselves…" He had trailed off, staring at Jennetta and Ren, who were about ten paces away, arguing. "Are they always like that?" He had asked, frowning.  
  
"Unfortunately." Alex had replied, throwing his back-pack into the van.  
  
It continued all the way out of the city. Maria had been trying to enjoy looking out the window, but the sound of her daughter's and the shape- shifter's voices were unavoidable.  
  
"…can't just TAKE the Citadel Jennetta." Ren was saying now. "The Dernians won't allow it. They are going to have to see you formally judged first."  
  
"Bah." Jennetta replied. "I'm the Chosen One. They'll accept it or they won't. It doesn't matter one way or the other." Maria turned to stare at her daughter. The way her eyes were gleaming - Maria could see that she didn't believe a word she was saying. She was just saying it to annoy Ren.  
  
This was all Michael's fault. It was HIS personality Jennetta had inherited. She enjoyed driving people crazy, just for the sake of it, just like her father.  
  
Maria reminded herself to give him a good smack after she had kissed him hello.  
  
Alex was rubbing his head in annoyance. "Sheriff, please tell me we're almost there."  
  
"Only a few more miles to go." The Sheriff replied. He pointed ahead. "Can't you see the Cathedral?"  
  
It was still fairly early in the morning. Their plane had landed at around seven and Maria had been surprised at how misty it was when they had left London behind. The sun seemed to be caught behind a curtain of moisture.  
  
Even so, the tall spire of Salisbury Cathedral was impossible to miss. It soared towards the sky, as though it reached for the Heavens themselves.  
  
It reminded Maria that soon SHE would be soaring through the Heavens, back to a planet where she had known nothing but misery - but a planet that had also given her the person most precious to her in all the world.  
  
Her daughter.  
  
It was her last thought before the world suddenly fell apart.  
  
Looking back, it seemed like what happened next happened in slow motion. One minute they were driving peacefully through the English countryside, the next the Sheriff had slammed on the brakes, sending them all flying forward against their seat-belts.  
  
Even so, Maria felt them strike something so hard, it jolted her heart into her throat. She felt the van tremble briefly, than swerve off the motorway. It felt as though she was upside down and she smacked her head hard against the window.  
  
She heard Jennetta screaming as she sank into unconsciousness. 


	18. Chapter 23

Part 23  
  
Illyrian Camp - Illyria  
  
Tess sat at the head of the table, her back straight, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her full concentration was focused on Hamor, who was discussing the strategy for taking first the Ring and then the Citadel, with several of his ranking officers. They were ignoring her completely, as they had done since the moment she had joined them - or at least since the moment immediately following the initial fawning, bowing and scraping.  
  
It had been three days since she and Kyle had joined her people and with each passing hour Tess became more frustrated. The Illyrians were in complete disorder, still reeling from the loss of the Citadel and the Ring over three months ago. From what Tess had gleaned, they really didn't know how to go about reclaiming what rightfully belonged to them.  
  
They were like a ship without a rudder, no true leader having emerged to trim the sails - or to at least order them trimmed. Hamor was doing his best, had once been a great general in his time…but the irony was that he had handed over all of the reins of command to Tristandor, Michael Guerin in a previous lifetime, and had not been particularly keen to retake them upon Tris's death - a death which very few were aware had actually happened. He was doing his best, had already reclaimed the Citadel once, but he was tired and it showed.  
  
Not to mention the fact that the entire people had completely lost hope that their king was ever going to return to them because they still had had no idea where he was. Hamor was trying to command an army full of low morale and even less hope.  
  
The news that Tess had brought - that Max had returned to the Citadel and was currently embroiled in a battle of wits with Tarsus - had seemed to throw the leaders of the Illyrian army into further confusion. Queen Milena's plan to hold Max's kingdom under interdict, meaning that in the minds of the Illyrians, very little time had passed since Jaxon had been their king, had been useful in some ways, but in others had been quite destructive.  
  
Because while the Illyrians remembered Jaxon as a strong ruler with a head full of dreams for the peaceful reunification of his planet, they ALSO remembered Max's LAST stay on Illyria, when it looked like he had turned against his own people and had gone to lead the Dernians. And so the fact that Max had headed straight back to Tarsus upon his return to the planet was not looked upon favorably. The fact that they also had no idea where he had disappeared to BEFORE returning to the Citadel was even more confusing.  
  
No one knew who they could trust. And while Tess had been greeted with all the dignity they bestowed upon her as their king's wife, she had not been blind to the suspicious looks cast upon her by some. In their minds she was first and foremost Sabrya of DERNIA. She was not Illyrian and while her marriage to Max in their last lifetime had been meant to heal the wounds between the two factions, it could not have been easy for her in those days, looked upon as a traitor by many of her husband's people. Tess was beginning to understand why Sabrya had been such a woosie, as Kyle would say, in her last lifetime. She already had enough people hating her for doing absolutely nothing. Enraging them further by trying to rule them would have been a disaster.  
  
Which was why, up until now, she had allowed Hamor to dress her up as a doll queen, in long flowing robes and with tight crowns on her head, to try and reassure them all that she was the innocent, guileless girl they remembered, when in fact she was the furthest thing from that there was. She had wanted to get the lay of the land before she took control.  
  
Tess Harding had softened in the days since she had first arrived in Roswell, her one goal to claim Max Evans as her own. But that didn't mean that she didn't remember how to scheme with the best of them. Although she had fallen in love with Kyle, loved Liz and the other humans who had been their salvation on Earth, her first loyalty was - always would be - to Max, Isabel and Michael. And now her sharp mind was going to be used for their benefit. Returning to Illyria to see the mess these people had made of HER home planet had only reinforced this.  
  
Enough was enough.  
  
"…don't understand why the King has gone to the Citadel." One of the captains was saying, bringing the conversation full circle for what seemed like the twentieth time. Tess thought his name was Bor. "He should have first come here to rally the troops, to give us hope. Instead he sends us an a slip of a gir…" Captain Bor trailed off before he finished that rant, glanced at Tess uncomfortably. "My apologies your highness."  
  
It was the first time anyone had paid attention to her all morning.  
  
Tess stood up. Hamor was looking at her, a weary expression on his face. He was loyal to the core, but he was entering the last stages of his life, was already well into his 19th decade if what she heard was true. He had helped Milena to hold the planet for a generation. It was time to give the poor old soldier a rest. While his face was still ageless, he was clearly exhausted.  
  
"Apologies are unnecessary Captain." Tess replied quietly, doing her best to speak like the queen they expected. They had no idea that she was really only a teenage girl from a small town on a planet half-way across the universe. Watching all of those old PBS historical dramas with Liz, Maria and Isabel - the ones that Michael stated made him want to puke - was coming in handy right about now. "I understand your frustration, but there are things about Max… er Jaxon…that you cannot understand. He had a perfectly legitimate reason for heading to the Citadel - one that I won't go into now - but suffice it to say that he has sent me in his stead. I am tired of sitting here debating the same points over and over again. It is time to take action. He is waiting for us and we are NOT going to keep him waiting any longer than necessary." She paused, her mind whirling. "And he did not send me alone. He sent my trusted bodyguard, one we would do well to include in these meetings."  
  
She smiled to herself. That had been a stroke of genius. The Illyrian leadership had refused to allow Kyle anywhere near their meetings, aware that he was not Illyrian OR Dernian, and confused by the fact. They didn't quite know what to make of the boy - the one who refused to treat the queen with the proper respect and had the strangest vocabulary they had ever heard. They also didn't understand why he always complained of being cold. They were in the middle of one of the warmest winters in memory on Illyria.  
  
Captain Bor looked at another soldier sitting across the table, his face expressionless. "What say you Lorn?"  
  
"I don't trust him," snapped the other man, the one Tess recognized as having captured she and Kyle in the first place. She didn't blame him. Kyle had shot off his mouth particularly brutally to him. "And my question is - if the king was not to come himself, why did he not send General Tristandor? He is a man we would all be willing to follow. He was judged worthy by the Ring."  
  
Hamor sighed heavily, falling back into his chair. "Tristandor is not here Lorn. The queen is right. We are simply speaking in circles at this point. The king is waiting for us. If this Kyle Valenti is capable of helping us then I suggest we at least hear him out."  
  
Tess grimaced. She hadn't meant for Kyle to take over the whole operation, just for him to come and lend his support to her. Typical men. Tess was beginning to wonder how the heck Milena had controlled them all over the decades. Her respect for her former mother-in-law was bumped up another notch.  
  
Hamor snapped his fingers and a guard left hurriedly, returning several minutes later with a miserable looking Kyle. Tess had not seen him since the day before, when she had managed to sneak into his tent for a few minutes. He had not been extremely pleased to see her. Being the all- American boy he was, all of the protocol associated with a monarchy was practically driving him insane.  
  
"I don't understand why you can't hang out with who you want to." Kyle had complained briefly yesterday. "You're the queen. Doesn't that mean that you don't have to answer to anyone?"  
  
"You'd think." Tess replied with a snort. "They are always looking for weakness Kyle. We have to follow the rules even more closely than anyone else. They seem to expect a certain decorum and its hard enough for me without you making it more difficult. I remember some stuff from being Sabrya - Nasedo did some regression with me when I still lived with him - but I don't remember everything. They think I'm married to Max. What would they think if they saw me hanging all over another man?"  
  
"I thought kings and queens had affairs all the time." Kyle had replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Kings yes." Tess had returned. "For the queen to have an affair is tantamount to treason. Gotta keep the heirs in the family you know." She had smiled slightly. "And I'm getting the impression that Queen Sabrya wasn't that popular to begin with. A lot of the courtiers don't seem to enjoy having a Dernian as their queen. I bet they would do anything to bring me down."  
  
Kyle had looked at her closely, seemed to realize for the first time. "Tess, its dangerous for you here."  
  
"Not while they still intend to keep Max on the throne. I am his wife and, anyway," She smiled at him teasingly, "I'm used to being the outsider. Don't forget they still have no idea about Jennetta and the role she is to play. As long as I am Max's wife - his regent in his absence - I'm safe."  
  
"I don't like this at all." Kyle had replied, but he had seemed to settle down a little bit after that, clearly worried that every word out of his mouth would somehow betray her.  
  
And now she was bringing him right into the den of lions.  
  
Kyle looked around the tent, a bemused expression on his face. "What's up? Dinner already?" He asked sarcastically, eyeing the empty table.  
  
"Kyle Valenti." Captain Bor, clearly the speaker for the majority of the men there. "The queen tells us that the king sent you here to help us plan our attack. What does Jaxon want of us?"  
  
Kyle's eyes widened. He glanced at Tess. "Er…"  
  
Tess jumped in smoothly. "Kyle needs to be debriefed first Captain. Please tell him where things stand at the present time."  
  
Bor's eyes narrowed. "Well, the Citadel and the Ring are in the hands of the Dernians. The king is apparently ensconced comfortably at the Citadel, sharing meals with our enemy if I am not misinformed." He paused. "I am also hearing tell of a witch who has gained access to the king. We have spies who tell us that Tarsus let the king see one of their female prisoners almost immediately upon arrival at the Citadel and that he spent the…" Bor stopped abruptly again, glanced at Tess.  
  
She rolled her eyes, although she felt a rush of relief at the news that Max, at least, seemed to have access to Liz. "Oh for God's sake. What the king did or did not do is none of our affair at the present time. The important thing is that he IS the king and he's expecting us."  
  
"Right." Kyle supplied from her elbow. Tess glanced at him gratefully. "And while you guys are sitting around on your butts gossiping about the royal family, Tarsus is lording it over all of you in that Citadel. For a guy who says he doesn't have any emotions, he seems really unwilling to give up power, in fact seems to crave it. He wants this win. It seems like you don't. The other team is in the end zone guys. Defense isn't working. It's time to go on the attack."  
  
The soldiers all exchanged looks, complete confusion on their faces. "End zone?" Lorn asked disdainfully, as though it pained him.  
  
"Never mind." Kyle snapped. "The point is, its time get our butts in gear. Are you men or are you mice?" Tess stared at him. "Coach used to say that to us all the time." He muttered under his breath. "I think he got it of an old comic book." She brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her grin.  
  
Hamor stood up. "You are right Valenti." He looked around the table. "It is time to move. We will call in the troops. We will plan an assault on the Citadel for two months hence…"  
  
"Two months." Kyle blurted. They all turned to stare at him. "Make that two days. I just heard…"  
  
Lorn rolled his eyes, sighed condescendingly. "It takes more than a month to call in the troops from their various outposts."  
  
"Which is why you lost the Citadel in the first place." Tess snapped. Lorn whitened. "Tristandor would never have allowed the seat of government to sit so unprotected after Milena and Hamor fought so hard to reclaim it." She smiled at Hamor.  
  
"Tristandor is not here." Lorn muttered. His voice became stronger as he accused. "Where is he? Where is our general? And where is the Princess Mirana? She has not been seen in close to three years. It is no wonder the people are losing hope, are losing battles. Our leaders have done the same."  
  
Tess eyed him sadly. What he said was more than true. She closed her eyes briefly and then said, "A time is coming when all this will be forgotten Captain Lorn. The time spoken of in prophecy is upon us. Tristandor has seen to it." Tess felt a flash of pride in her brother. Michael's goal had always been to find his home, ironically had found it in Maria's arms, which had also resulted in the birth of the one who was going to reunite their planet after so long.  
  
It was Bor who realized what this meant first. "The Chosen One?" He gasped. "Has the union of Tristandor and Mirana resulted in the birth that we have awaited so long?"  
  
Tess saw Kyle grimace at that. "I can say no more now." She replied evenly. "Just know that my brother will return - soon. In the meantime though, your king awaits you."  
  
"Te - er, your highness, there's something you should know." Kyle said into the silence that had descended over the tent.  
  
Tess looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Well, I think the messengers were afraid to come in because he -" Kyle pointed at snarky Captain Lorn accusingly "told them that the meeting was closed. I tried to get in but they wouldn't let me. It's why I just said that we had two days, if that. Tarsus has made his move."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hamor demanded, his voice reflecting his concern.  
  
"The sentry brought a flyer type thing in from that city we saw yesterday." Kyle explained hurriedly. "Tarsus is advertising it all over the area apparently."  
  
"What?" Tess whispered, fear suddenly gripping her heart in a vise.  
  
"The execution of King Jaxon of Illyria."  
  
The Citadel  
  
Liz was half-sprawled across the window sill of her cell. She was sawing at the bars with the dinner knife that had been left on the table the night before - before Max had come to her.  
  
She bit her lip at the thought of last night and all that had passed between them. Now was not the time. If she ever wanted to see him again she had to get out of there. The feeling of fear and dread that had taken root in her heart when they had been wrenched away from each other had only increased when she had felt a great spasm of physical pain a few moments ago.  
  
Something had happened to Max. She knew it. Their connection was even stronger now that they had bonded on the most intimate level of all. She could feel him all the time - almost to the point that if she spoke to him with her mind, he might hear her.  
  
Liz had even tried that but the gaping silence that had greeted her had been more devastating than not having tried at all. He was deliberately shutting her out, was trying to protect her from knowing what was happening to him. She knew it.  
  
The Citadel had been quiet for several hours. After that one gigantic explosion, the bombardment had ended. In fact, when Liz had finally thought to actually look out her window, the plain below had been empty, no sign that there had been any sort of army gathered there at any time in the past few hours.  
  
Things were just getting more weird by the minute. Tarsus was an expert at psychological warfare, which Liz now understood he was waging against both she and Max, first by kidnapping Liz and trying to convince Max that she was dead, now by allowing them one night together and then wrenching them apart again.  
  
And he was winning. Liz could feel her nerves on the brink of shattering. Hysteria was lying just beneath the surface of her outer calm. The only thing holding her together was the knowledge that Max needed her and the knowledge that Tess and Kyle were going to try and rescue them.  
  
They were not completely alone on this planet. Even if Michael, Isabel, Maria and Alex were trapped on Earth, unable to help them, Tess and Kyle would come through. Liz was sure of it.  
  
But Max was not going to be able to wait that long. Liz had to find him immediately.  
  
And so she continued to saw futilely, not even making a dent in the peculiar metal that made up her prison.  
  
She was so intent on her work she didn't hear the cell door slide open, only became aware that she was no longer alone when the person spoke. "Are you having fun over there?"  
  
Liz whirled, her eyes wide and disbelieving.  
  
Max was leaning against the door-frame, his arms folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised wryly.  
  
"Max!" Liz threw the knife down, raced across the cell and threw herself into his arms. He caught her easily, laughing.  
  
"Hey! It's okay! I'm fine." She rained kisses all over his face. "Better than fine now actually." Max set her down, pulled her against him.  
  
"What happened? Max, where did they take you?" Liz demanded, staring up at him. "You look fine!" She said accusingly. "Why did you leave me here? I was going out of my mind!"  
  
Max frowned slightly. "I'm sorry about that." He said. "They took me to see Tarsus. We settled things once and for all."  
  
"What was that explosion? Was it your people?" Liz had a million questions running through her mind, didn't understand why Max was being so cavalier about the whole thing.  
  
"Oh, that was the Dernians blowing up the last of their stored arms. It appears that they are about to surrender." Max led her over to the cot, sat down, pulled her onto his lap. "Tarsus just wants to make sure that there are no misunderstandings when he hands over the Citadel officially to me so he's getting rid of it all." Max sighed, rolling his eyes. "I guess one of his men got a little over-eager and set one of the explosives off in the courtyard rather than waiting until they had moved them out of the fortress."  
  
Liz stared at him. "Tarsus gave up? Just like that?" She asked finally. This didn't sound right at all. "Why would he do that Max? After everything he's done to stay in control, he'd just give up as easy as that? And you believe him?"  
  
Max shrugged. "I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
Liz felt a shiver descend her spine. She gently disentangled Max's arms from around her waist, stood up. "I don't understand."  
  
"It's over Liz. Jennetta can come home and claim her throne. We won." He was eyeing her with concern. "You don't seem happy about this. Tarsus is even going to let us leave. We're going to join the Illyrians for the official hand-over." He frowned. "What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
None of this made any sense. Liz could feel her mind frantically trying to sort it out. There had to be some craft behind this latest ploy of Tarsus's. Why was Max falling for it so easily?  
  
Or was she just paranoid? Had Tarsus truly screwed with her mind so completely that she couldn't believe that they might actually get some good news? Tarsus wasn't supposed to have any emotions. How could they understand someone who never did anything with any sort of emotional investment? Why couldn't he just change his mind on a whim and decide that Max was the king after all?  
  
And yet - something was just wrong here.  
  
"Max, I think we need to think about this…" Liz trailed off, flinched. She had just felt a stab of pain in the vicinity of her ribs. She raised her hand, rubbing gently at the area.  
  
Max was on his feet, at her side in an instant. "Liz? What's wrong?"  
  
And then Liz understood. That pain. It had been very much like the one she had experienced earlier - when she was sure that Max was being hurt.  
  
Which could only mean one thing…  
  
The person standing in front of her, a look of concern etched on his handsome face was not Max at all.  
  
And yet he looked so much like him. Could she really be sure?  
  
Liz could feel hysteria beginning to claim her again. If it was Max, how could she tell him that she suddenly had the weirdest feeling that she couldn't trust him? It would devastate him.  
  
There was only one way to find out for sure, to find out whether this was HER Max or some shapeshifter - maybe even Tarsus - impersonating him.  
  
Her Max was pure, good and open. She would be able to connect with him immediately if this was him - especially after how close they had been to each other last night.  
  
It was another reason she was almost positive this was not him - the vibe he was giving off…or, rather, the lack of a vibe. She couldn't feel him at all.  
  
Liz bit her lip, continued to stare at him with wide eyes. Max's hands were on her face, clearly trying to get her to speak to him.  
  
"Liz? Please tell me what's wrong." He was beginning to sound frantic - like her Max would sound.  
  
And yet…  
  
Liz did the only thing she could think of. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and looked right into his eyes. "Kiss me Max. Now."  
  
His eyebrows drew together slightly but he quirked a grin at her. "Is that all it is? Your wish is my command."  
  
An instant later his lips were on hers. 


	19. Chapter 24

Part 24  
  
It took Jennetta several minutes to get her bearings after the van finally came to a halt. It had felt like it was never going to stop rolling. She realized that they must have swerved onto some sort of incline because as she managed to get a look out the window, she could see that their vehicle was not only upside down, but that there was a sheep nosing at a piece of grass directly in her line of vision.  
  
She could hear Alex demanding if everyone was all right, could hear the sound of voices outside the vehicle as other motorists stopped their cars to see if they could help.  
  
Jennetta could hear someone fumbling with the door of the van. It opened a moment later and a young man's face appeared above them "Is everyone all right in there?" His English accent jolted her back to awareness of where they were.  
  
Her first panicked though was for her mother. "Maria!" There was no answer. The Englishman was already fumbling with Ren's seatbelt, then hauled Jennetta's bodyguard out of the car. Jenny could see by the limp way he was transported that he was unconscious.  
  
"Jennetta!" Alex was already out of his own seat, gently shaking her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I…I think so. Where's Maria?"  
  
"Someone's looking after her. C'mon. We need to all get out of here. There might be a gas leak or something." Alex helped her to unbuckle her seat- belt, climbed out the top of the van, turned to help a stranger pull her out as well.  
  
As Jennetta climbed down from the van, which was lying on its side in the middle of a field, she could hear the sirens in the distance. "What happened?" She asked weakly, felt her legs give out on her. Alex caught her easily, helped her to sit down.  
  
"There was someone in the road." Alex said, his voice far too calm. Jennetta wondered if he was in shock. "The Sheriff swerved to avoid him, but I think…I think we hit him."  
  
The stranger looked at Alex strangely. "There's no one up there mate." He paused, gently pushed Alex down beside Jennetta. "My name is Tom by the way. I was driving right behind you. Your van just drove off the motorway for no reason at all."  
  
Tom turned, motioned to the paramedics, who were just pulling up in an ambulance. "This one hit his head quite hard I think." He told them as they hurried over, indicating Alex, who was beginning to look a little out of it, now that his crisis motivated adrenaline was disappearing.  
  
Jennetta tried to stand up. She had to find Maria - and Ren! He had been completely unconscious!  
  
"Settle down lass." The paramedic, whose accent was slightly different from Tom's, grabbed her, made her sit down again. "We have to check you for injuries."  
  
"But my mot…my friends!" Jennetta choked out.  
  
Tom stood up. "Stay where you are. I'll go see how everyone else is faring."  
  
Jennetta sighed, but nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"This one likely has a concussion." One paramedic was saying to the other about Alex. Her EMT was staring into her eyes with a thin light, making her blink.  
  
"I think this one's going to fine. Just some bruising." He said. He addressed Jennetta. "What's your name luv?"  
  
"Jennetta." She said, staring at Alex in consternation. She reached out, grasped his hand, squeezing. He turned to look at her, smiled reassuringly, although he really looked like he wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep.  
  
Tom was back a few minutes later. Jennetta and Alex both stared at him anxiously. "The other girl is awake. She was unconscious but now she's hysterical, yelling for a Jennetta."  
  
"That's me." Jennetta said quickly.  
  
Tom looked at the paramedics. "I think she needs to see her. They're having a real hard time with her."  
  
Jennetta's paramedic helped her to her feet. "Take it slow." He told Jenny firmly. Alex looked like he was moving to join her, but the other EMT forced him onto a stretcher.  
  
"Not you mate. You're on the way to the hospital where we can do a CAT scan of that head of yours."  
  
"I'll be right back Alex. It's all right." She reached out and squeezed his hand again. "I'm going to get a hold of Isabel. We'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
Tom led the way over to Maria, who was still screaming. "Where is she? Where is Jennetta?"  
  
"Maria." Jennetta stepped up beside her, smoothed the hair off her forehead. Her mother was strapped down to a stretcher, but she was struggling against a couple of paramedics who were trying to subdue her. "It's okay." She leaned over, whispered into Maria's ear. "Mother. I'm fine."  
  
Maria closed her eyes briefly with relief. "Where's Alex? And the Sheriff?" She demanded. "And Ren?" Maria's eyes snapped open again. "Oh my God! Jenny they can't take Ren to the hospital! There's no way we'll be able to explain him!"  
  
Jennetta glanced at the paramedics nervously. They both were staring at Maria strangely.  
  
"He doesn't have any travel insurance." The voice was smooth, completely competent. Jennetta glanced over her shoulder, saw an attractive middle- aged woman walking up. Her accent was American.  
  
"Right. No insurance." Jennetta grasped onto the excuse like a lifeline, although she had absolutely no idea what insurance was.  
  
"It's all right little one." The woman said to Jennetta. "We have your friend well in hand."  
  
"And the Sheriff?" Maria demanded.  
  
"Him as well. He is fine." The woman pulled out a leather wallet, flashed it at the paramedics. "I'm an FBI agent. We're going to transport these victims to an American clinic on the outskirts of Salisbury."  
  
Tom spoke up. "This seems highly irregular to me." He said, sounding confused. "I think they should all be taken to a regular hospital, Americans or not."  
  
Jennetta barely heard him though. She continued to eye the woman, bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Who was this woman? She sounded like she knew them…and for some strange reason, call it intuition, call it insanity, Jennetta had a feeling that she could trust her.  
  
"My name is Jemma Stafford." The woman handed one of the paramedics her cell phone, which she had dialed quickly. "This is a direct line to Scotland Yard. Talk to them. I have their authorization."  
  
Jennetta felt Maria's hand grasping at her coat. She leaned over her mother. "Jenny! FBI! Its too dangerous! We need to go to a regular hospital. You don't know what the FBI has done to us in the past."  
  
"But you said it yourself Maria. We'll never be able to explain Ren…or me for that matter. I'm half Dernian after all." Jennetta straightened, realized that it was up to her to take control of the situation. There was no one else. She had no idea where the Sheriff and Ren had been taken, but it seemed that it was better that they all stay together.  
  
"What about Alex?" Jennetta asked Ms. Stafford.  
  
"He is already on his way to the safe hou…er the clinic as well." The woman replied. She looked directly into Jennetta's eyes. "As are your father and your sister."  
  
Jennetta blinked. How did she know about Michael and Isabel?  
  
"Michael." Maria said weakly.  
  
Jennetta closed her eyes briefly, thought hard. Going to the hospital would be a disaster. There would be absolutely no way to explain why Ren did not have a skeletal structure. They would be detained there for weeks, months.  
  
They didn't have weeks, let alone months. They had exactly four days until Isabel needed to be in the Ring, opening the portal. It was their only chance. If they missed the solstice they would have to wait six months. Max, Liz, Tess and Kyle would certainly be dead by then.  
  
At least at this "clinic" they would be reunited with Michael and Isabel. They would have a chance if they were all together.  
  
"We'll go with Ms. Stafford." Jennetta said firmly.  
  
"I really don't think…" Tom tried to argue again, but Jennetta smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"It will be all right. We were on our way to this clinic anyway." She was amazed at the ease with which the lie rolled off her tongue. "You heard her. My father and my sister are there."  
  
Jennetta frowned slightly as an expression of rage briefly crossed the Englishman's face. "Very well." He said though, the flash gone so quickly, Jennetta wondered if she had imagined it. "I wish you all well then."  
  
The paramedics were just looking at them all like they had no idea what to do. Jennetta could see a few police officers milling around but, for the first time, she noticed several other people too, all dressed in long coats, all looking strangely like Ms. Stafford.  
  
As Jennetta let herself be helped into the ambulance behind Maria's stretcher, she wondered what the hell they had all stumbled into.  
  
Had she just made the biggest mistake of her short life?  
  
************************************************************  
  
Michael stormed through the double doors leading into the squat building at which they had just pulled up. He knew Isabel was close on his heels. They had both barely managed to sit still on the car ride to the clinic where their friends were being treated after the car accident they were told they had been involved in.  
  
Michael had been just stepping out of the shower when the pounding had sounded on his hotel room door.  
  
He had actually managed to catch a few moments sleep in the time since the Sheriff had gone to the airport. He and Isabel had both had another dream during the night and he knew that they were both beginning to look a little worse for wear.  
  
But there had been no dream this time, only welcome oblivion. He had awoken feeling more refreshed than he had since he had heard about the fire at the Crashdown over three weeks ago.  
  
Michael had moved eagerly to open the door, expecting to find Maria there, ready to throw herself into his arms. He was practically dizzy with anticipation. Finally things would return to normal. Reunited with Maria, the dreams would stop. They just had to.  
  
He had been mildly pissed, needless to say, when he had been faced by a young woman in the hotel's uniform rather than this girlfriend. Her eyes widened at the sight of him in only a towel, still dripping from the shower. "What?" He had demanded a little more rudely than was really necessary, feeling a blush beginning to work its way up his neck.  
  
"There was a phone call for you at the desk Mr. Guerin." The girl said, looking mildly offended but also admiring. "We tried ringing your room but there was no answer."  
  
"I was in the shower." He said unnecessarily.  
  
"Miss Evans is already in the car Scotland Yard sent for you." The girl continued. "She said you were up here."  
  
The mention of Scotland Yard, the British equivalent of the FBI, had caused Michael's heart to plummet to his toes. "Wha - what do they want?" He asked, his voice cracking with fear. And why did Isabel send them directly to him if what he was beginning to imagine was true - unless she had had no choice, if she had been forced into the car?  
  
They knew the truth about them. Somehow they knew.  
  
Visions of security cameras at Stonehenge began to run through his mind. Had Max and Tess been seen when they opened the portal - Tess' s mindwarp only worked on known quantities after all? Had Michael and Isabel caused more of a disturbance there yesterday than they had thought?  
  
"There's been an accident." The girl replied.  
  
It was all they had been told the entire way. He had known that they were crazy to have gotten into a car with people they didn't know, but he knew that Izzy felt the same way he did. They had to get to their friends, no matter what the cost.  
  
It wasn't like they had much choice either. When Michael had gone down to join Isabel, he had been thrust unceremoniously into the backseat of a Volvo with her and the driver had taken off, tires screeching.  
  
It had been a relief when Isabel's hand had inched across the back seat to take his. It had been in a friendly way, a way to take comfort, not romantic at all. It had been in a Michael/Isabel way, not in a Tristandor/Mirana way.  
  
They had not exchanged one word, neither sure if what they said could somehow betray them.  
  
And they had silently agreed. They were in this together. No matter what.  
  
Michael reached behind him now as he and Isabel hurried down the long, carpeted hallway, grabbed her hand again. He needed the reassurance of her touch.  
  
He was scared out of his mind, for many reasons, not the least of which was the fact that he still did not know what had happened to his daughter and Maria.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the hallway seemed to be going down. Their driver was bringing up the rear, herding them along. "Hurry up." He snarled. "They are waiting for you."  
  
"Who is?" Isabel asked, her voice trembling.  
  
But there was no time to answer. They found themselves suddenly in a large room. It was decorated in typical English fashion - heavy, comfortable furniture; paintings on the wall.  
  
And seated at the desk across the room, looking for all the world like a queen, was Jennetta.  
  
She stood up, smiled at him in welcome. "Hi." She started to come around the desk, heading towards him for a hug.  
  
Isabel grabbed Michael, pulled him to a stop. "What if its not her?" The thought had crossed Michael's mind as well. Shapeshifter…shapeshifter…shapeshifter. The word seemed to echo through his brain like the beat of a drum.  
  
He scowled at Jennetta. She stopped abruptly, looked hurt. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" She seemed to come to a sudden realization, continued. "Maria and Alex are just down the hall. They're taking really good care of them. I swear it wasn't my fault Michael."  
  
"No one said it was." Michael replied gruffly. She sounded so much like his daughter, he wanted to just reach out and pull her into his arms. But this was just too weird. He had to know for sure. "What's your favorite food?" He could tell that Isabel was staring at him, but he knew that only Jennetta would know this. It was too weird.  
  
The girl quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ah, you think I'm a shapeshifter. Smart Dad." She smiled. "Big Mac of course. With Tabasco and whipped cream."  
  
Michael grinned. "Its her." He told Isabel unnecessarily. He grabbed her, hugged her fiercely. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jennetta pulled back. "I am now. There was an accident. Someone tried to kill us on the way to Salisbury." She said seriously.  
  
"I thought it was just a car accident." Isabel said, sounding horrified. "Where's Alex? Is he all right?"  
  
"He has a concussion. He's asleep." Jennetta replied. "Maria's awake. She's in with the Sheriff. He's saying that there was someone in the road and Jemma said he was right, even though Tom didn't see him..."  
  
Michael was shaking his head in confusion, trying to keep up with his daughter's running monologue. "What are you talking about?" He interrupted finally, when she started babbling about paramedics and Ren and hospitals and shapeshifters. She was exactly like Maria - impossible to understand, ever.  
  
"Ren is still out like a light." Jennetta said a little more clearly. Michael thought he saw what might be a flash of concern cross her face. "I haven't heard his voice in hours. Its kind of quiet." She whispered. "Anyway, obviously we couldn't take him to the hospital - you know, the shapeshifting and all."  
  
"So you let Scotland Yard pick you up?" Isabel asked urgently. Her tone was terrified. "Don't you know what they could do to us?"  
  
"We're not Scotland Yard your Highness." Michael turned in accord with Isabel and Jennetta to stare at the middle-aged woman who had entered the room silently from behind them.  
  
Your Highness. Michael felt his heart skip a beat. They knew who they were. It could only mean one thing.  
  
"We are the Illyrian Royal Guard." 


	20. Chapter 25

Part 25  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
Max's hands came up to frame Liz's face as he deepened the kiss. Liz felt herself open completely to him, willing the flashes to come, willing them to tell her what she wanted to be true - that this was Max, that this was NOT some shapeshifter imitating her boyfriend, trying to cause more trouble.  
  
It was almost too easy. The flashes came fast and furious, so muddled Liz had a hard time sorting them out.  
  
Flash*  
  
Young Max getting off the school bus, seeing Liz for the first time, knowing that he loved her already.  
  
Flash*  
  
A gunshot. Terror when Max realized that Liz was hurt. No hesitation as he risked his entire existence to heal her.  
  
Flash* Flash* Flash*  
  
Their first kiss, jealousy when he thought she was getting back together with Kyle, finding the first orb together, helplessness and grief as he watched her walk away from him after they first heard the destiny message, overwhelming love when he first caught a glimpse of her at the buses before they headed off to Frasier Woods for the infamous second camping trip, determination and pride and love when she bravely let him leave her so that he could go after Maria and Michael who had disappeared through the portal with Tarsus…  
  
His lips moved from her lips, down to her neck. The connection was broken so suddenly Liz gasped.  
  
But it was enough. He was Max. The flashes were memories only he could have, feelings only HER Max would have stored away in his subconscious. The relief that flooded her was so intense, her knees almost gave out on her.  
  
Could it actually be true? Could it all really be over? It was almost impossible to believe.  
  
"I'm sorry you were worried." He was whispering into her hair. "But it was the last time Liz. We are never going to be separated again. I promise."  
  
Liz pulled back, gazed up at him. "How can this be real Max? After all he's done - why would Tarsus just give up?"  
  
Max closed his eyes briefly, shaking his dark head. "I don't know. All I care about is that he has." He grinned wryly. "Of course, that doesn't mean we're going to waste any time getting out of here." He moved away from her, started throwing her clothes into her bag. "Just in case."  
  
Liz watched him for a moment. His back was tense. She could see that he wasn't totally relaxed. He WAS worried that this was a trick. It was the final evidence that she needed that this was indeed Max. He was trying to hide his concern from her, but he was still nervous.  
  
"Max, what did Tarsus do to you when you were gone?" Liz asked, going to join him. He was slamming her suitcase shut.  
  
Max turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding evasive. His eyes were shadowed. So she was right. He HAD been hurt.  
  
"I felt it Max. They hurt you somehow. What did they do to you?"  
  
His expression softened at the concern in her voice. "I should have known I couldn't hide it from you. There was a little bit of a misunderstanding before Tarsus managed to find me." He paused, scrubbed his hand across his face wearily. "Let's just say the guards got a little rough before Tarsus intervened. Everything was totally chaotic out there, because of the explosion."  
  
Liz eyed him for a moment. He seemed to be telling her the truth, but now wasn't really the time to press the issue anyway. She was in complete agreement that the sooner they were out of the Citadel, the sooner she would actually start to believe that all of this was true.  
  
"What about your mother?" Liz asked as they made their way down the stone corridor several minutes later.  
  
Max paused at the fork in their path, glanced warily around the corner before replying, "Just in case there are a few guards still unaware of the new status of things." He told her, rolling his eyes. "Milena is already gone. I sent her ahead to the camp to tell my people that we're fine." He took her by the hand, glancing back at her again. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready?" Liz wrinkled her brow in confusion.  
  
"Ready to spend the rest of your life letting me make you deliriously happy?" Max grinned at her. "Because it starts today you know."  
  
Liz smiled back. "It started the day you healed me." She told him, totally serious.  
  
Max's gaze darkened. He dropped her bag and hauled her into his arms. "You are mine. Forever." He brought his lips down on hers so quickly, she momentarily lost her breath.  
  
A shiver ran down Liz's spine as they broke apart several moments later. She stared up at Max, feeling confused. That kiss had been unlike any he had ever given her before - so possessive it was almost scary.  
  
He seemed to notice her discomfort though and quirked a grin at her. "Sorry about that. Lost my head." He didn't wait for her answer though, picking up her hand and pulling her after him down the corridor.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Illyrian Safe House, near Salisbury, England  
  
"We are the Illyrian Royal Guard."  
  
Isabel couldn't help herself. She gasped. She could feel Michael tensing up beside her. "What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
The woman inclined her head slightly, but her gaze was unwavering. "We do not want anything your Highness. Our sole purpose is to serve you - at least for now."  
  
"Where did you come from?" Isabel demanded. "How did you get here?" It was just too confusing. She had been told that she and Max were the only ones capable of opening the portal to their planet. Was nothing they learned ever the truth? It was like for every step forward, they took two back. It was supremely frustrating.  
  
"Please Princess, calm yourself." The woman urged. "I will explain everything. But you appear fatigued. Why don't you and General Tristandor seat yourself. It is a lengthy enough tale."  
  
"NO!" Michael's tone brooked no opposition. "We don't have time for "lengthy tales." He spat the words in disdain. "I need to see Maria and I know Izzy wants to see Alex. Give us the short version and make it snappy."  
  
"Michael." Jennetta stepped forward, took Michael's hand in hers. "You need to listen to her. It's important."  
  
Michael sighed heavily, threw himself down on a nearby couch. "Can we just get on with it then?"  
  
Isabel watched him for a moment, a slight twinge of desire coursing through her at the casual way he threw his arm over the back of the sofa.  
  
A flash of Tristandor was instantly in front of her eyes. Firelight was playing across his features as he stared lazily at her, a slight grin on his face. "Are you coming over here Miri or do I have to come and get you?"  
  
Isabel shook her head, closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, he was Michael again and he was not paying the least bit of attention to her. He was listening to the strange woman intently.  
  
It was not the first time this had happened. Her visions of Tristandor were no longer just in her dreams. They were taking over her entire life.  
  
Every time Michael did something, she remembered a reflected moment in her former husband's life, showing her that it was still him, that he was right in front of her.  
  
Isabel swallowed, hard. Alex is right in this building! She reprimanded herself. Stop it! He is going to be devastated if he even suspects what is going on with you.  
  
And yet, she felt Michael drifting away from her like a physical blow. Just being in Jennetta's presence was reinforcing his resolve that the memories they were both experiencing meant nothing, that whatever it was they had once shared, it was over.  
  
"…Princess?" Isabel realized that the woman was speaking to her.  
  
"What?" She asked abruptly. She saw Michael and Jennetta exchange a look. "I'm sorry. What was that?"  
  
"I asked if you brought the orbs with you?" The woman repeated patiently.  
  
"We have the one Max didn't take with him." Michael answered for her, still looking at Isabel strangely. "But we're jumping ahead of ourselves here. You said you had a story to tell us. Why don't you start with your name?"  
  
The woman looked momentarily abashed. "I apologize. My name is Jemma Stafford. I am Princess Andrina's bodyguard. Or I was." Sadness flashed across her expressive face.  
  
"Princess Andrina?" Isabel asked, frowning slightly. She had thought that she was the only princess on Illyria. Tess had been queen but she had not been a princess by birth, merely a noblewoman.  
  
"Your aunt." Jemma elaborated. "She came to Earth almost two hundred years ago to broker an agreement with the humans which was meant to end the war on our world once and for all." She sighed heavily. "But things went awry from the very beginning. Her brother, your father, was killed almost as soon as we arrived and the portal was closed to us." Jemma smiled at Isabel. "She was the White Lady too you see. She could open the portal to Earth but not the reverse. We were stranded."  
  
Jennetta spoke up. "But we learned that the portal reverses itself on the Solstice. It's why we're here." She looked frightened. "We're not wrong are we?" Isabel felt her own heart sink. Were their hopes of saving Max and their friends totally off?  
  
"You are not wrong." Jemma replied. "The problem lay in King Gordian's death. The portal only works when both the White Lady and the Blue Prince live. Despite the fact that they both only control one direction, their bond as twins is what truly controls the gateway. When the King died, Andrina could not open the portal at all. The bond was broken you see."  
  
"I don't understand." Isabel shook her head, glad that she had something to concentrate on other than the fact that Michael was sitting two feet away from her. "Why did Andrina never come to find us?"  
  
"She did." Jemma told her. "The problem was the Crash. Andrina was captured when she went to meet your ship. I have never managed to find her again since, although I do know that she finally did escape the FBI."  
  
"So she's still out there somewhere?" Isabel felt her heart swell. They had family, right here on Earth!  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Who cares?" Michael demanded, getting up. "We have other things to worry about. If you knew that we had crashed, why didn't YOU ever come to look for us? Do you know what kind of life I had?"  
  
"It was not my mission to find you." Jemma replied simply. "When Andrina disappeared I continued my task, which was to create and train an elite force of humans to form an Earthly contingent of the Royal Guard."  
  
Isabel and Michael glanced at each other. "Why? To guard who?" Isabel asked.  
  
"The Queen of course. Or the one who will one day be our queen." Jemma amended. "Andrina was sent to Earth to make a marriage treaty for your brother." She addressed this to Isabel. "When King Gordian died, the plan seemed doomed to failure as Andrina was trapped and we later heard that Jaxon had married your sister." She told Michael. "And yet our mission was still clear. We had to choose someone to represent the Earth should the treaty ever become necessary."  
  
"This all sounds a little medieval." Isabel commented. "You didn't really think that the Earth would all congregate behind one human girl just because she married Jaxon?"  
  
Jemma shrugged. "It was a different world when we arrived here." She said. "At the beginning of the nineteenth century, it was inherently likely that it could be done. Marriage created unimpeachable bonds between nations then. Why would planets be any different?"  
  
Isabel stood up. "Well, whatever. The point is, its not going to happen. There is no treaty and there is no queen, which is all to the good because we can use your guards instead."  
  
Jemma frowned. "We will help you, but the queen will still be chosen from amongst the best and brightest of this planet. Once your brother is bonded to her, the Earth will be our closest ally. We will defeat the Dernians and take control of the planet as is rightfully our place as Illyrians."  
  
"Max is not going to be ruling the planet." Michael stated firmly. "My daughter is the Chosen One. There is no need for any bonding. Max is already taken anyway. He's not going to let you choose some random human, I'll tell you that right now."  
  
Jemma was staring at Jennetta. "The Chosen One?" She narrowed her eyes. "Who has told you that this is she?"  
  
"Everyone." Michael replied. "Tarsus, Queen Milena." He paused. "Lucianus Nestorian." He finished triumphantly. Isabel knew that he still had little idea who the mysterious Lucianus was, but his name seemed to hold a lot of weight with every Illyrian and Dernian.  
  
Jemma whitened. "But I do not understand. The Chosen One is to be of Illyrian and Dernian descent."  
  
"She has to be of mixed blood. Jennetta is - she is half Dernian, half human." Michael returned, sounding irritated. While he did not particularly relish the thought that his daughter was the Chosen One, Isabel also knew that he was NEVER going to let anyone take her right to the throne away from her. "And speaking of her half human side, I want to see Maria. NOW." He stood up and moved up beside Isabel. "We can finish this discussion later."  
  
Jemma still looked shocked. "But it can't be," she whispered to herself. Isabel saw Jennetta frowning.  
  
But there was no time to pursue the discussion because the door to their right suddenly burst open and Maria came whirling through. "Michael!" She launched herself at him, knocking them both back against the wall. She was kissing him all over his face and Isabel could see that he was certainly not displeased by the fact. "They just told me you were here! I missed you so much!"  
  
Isabel felt a pang when Michael's hands thrust themselves into Maria's hair, bringing her mouth to his for a fierce kiss that made them all stare. Maria stepped back a moment later, a dazed expression on her face. "And that would be WHY I missed you." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi Izzy!" She said as her gaze focused on Isabel.  
  
Maria seemed to recognize that the expression on Isabel's face was not exactly friendly. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You look a little freaked out."  
  
"I'm fine." Isabel tried to make her voice sound normal, but it sounded a little rude even to her own ears. "Where's Alex?" She asked desperately, looking for any way to get out of the room. The glare that Michael was sending in her direction was enough to make her want to burst into tears.  
  
"Just down the hall." Maria replied. "He's still sleeping. He has a huge bump on his head. I was knocked out too." Isabel could hear her still chattering as she hurried through the door Maria had just entered from. "But my head must be too hard to do any real damage."  
  
Isabel paused after the door slammed shut behind her. She leaned against the cool wall, knew that her cheeks were flaming. She had not realized that seeing Maria with Michael that way would be so hard. She WAS used to it after all.  
  
But she wasn't used to seeing it since she had remembered who he was to her. And he didn't even care.  
  
Looking around, Isabel realized that the building had suddenly truly transformed itself into a hospital. The floor was linoleum, the walls white-washed. She could hear soft music playing in the room just down the corridor. Peeking through the doorway, she saw Alex lying in a heavy wooden bed, his eyes closed, a bandage around his head.  
  
She swallowed, felt the tears about to pour from her eyes. Her heart swelled at the sight of him, all thoughts of Michael, Tristandor or whoever the hell he was, suddenly filthy in her mind.  
  
"Alex." Isabel pulled a chair up beside his bed, grasped his warm hand in hers. A feeling of security enveloped her entire being. She felt like she was coming home.  
  
And yet she still laid her head down on the pristine sheets at Alex's side and sobbed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He came back to consciousness, aware that someone was weeping nearby. Forcing his eyes open, he had to slit them against the bright light. His head felt as if it was about to explode. He tried to reach up to massage away the pain, but realized suddenly that he couldn't move his arms.  
  
"Liz?" He croaked.  
  
The sobbing was cut off abruptly. He felt cool hands on his face. "Wake up! It's time to wake up now."  
  
He recognized the voice, was disappointed because it was not Liz.  
  
Max licked his lips, managed to speak again as the woman's face came into focus. It was his mother. "Mother?"  
  
"Yes, its me Jaxon. Wake up now. I must speak with you. I must confess! There isn' t much time!" His mother was beginning to sound hysterical. "Please my son! I must beg your forgiveness."  
  
Max shook his head hard, trying to clear it. He was almost completely aware of his surroundings now. He realized that he was chained to the wall of a cell very similar to the one in which he had last seen Liz.  
  
"Where is Liz?" Max asked, his voice becoming stronger. He tilted his head to the side, pulled one of his arms close enough so that his fingertips grazed his temple. He was able to heal some of the damage that had been done to his face.  
  
"Gone." Milena brought her hands up to cover her own face. "He took her. I don't know why. He deserted me here after all I've done for him and took HER."  
  
"Mother, calm down." Max ordered. "Can you get me out of these chains?"  
  
"I cannot. They are made of a substance that is resistant to molecular manipulation."  
  
It had taken Max this long to process the last part of his mother's previous statement. He was still a little fuzzy. His last memory was of one of Tarsus's men kicking him hard in the head as he had fought to escape them. It was clearly affecting him and until he could truly heal himself, he was going to have some trouble concentrating. "What do you mean 'after all you've done for him?'" He must have heard her wrong.  
  
"You don't understand Jax! I had no choice. It was for our son. I agreed to help him capture you, to help him subdue Mirana and Tristandor because he promised me that OUR son would sit on the throne. But he has abandoned me and has taken HER. He is going to use HER child to rule the planet."  
  
Max stared at her. "Mother, what the hell are you talking about? I'm your son." She had clearly gone crazy. This could not be the same serene, cryptic woman he had met only the night before. She was pacing the length of the cell, wringing her hands in dismay.  
  
Milena stopped abruptly in front of him, stroked his face lightly. Max felt the pain in his head disappear under her touch. "You are my son, but you are not the son I bore in love." Tears filled her eyes. "I do love you my Jaxon, but you were not born of love but of duty. My true son must sit on the throne. I have lived a life full of misery and this one thing must come true for me. It has been my dream since he was born. He is meant to unite our world. He is half Dernian and half Illyrian you know." She confided, suddenly sounding for all the world like she was telling him the time of day.  
  
Max could see that her mind had snapped. And yet he had to try. "Mother? What are you talking about?" He whispered. "Who is your other son?"  
  
"Ren of course." Milena smiled at him sweetly. "He is your brother Jaxon. He will make an excellent king."  
  
Max just stared at her. "Ren? REN!" His mind was frantically putting the pieces together. They had never known who Ren's mother was, only that his father was Nasedo.  
  
Ren was his brother. And Ren's father was Nasedo.  
  
But his mother was behaving as though Ren's father was still alive - that he had JUST betrayed her.  
  
"Mother." She was standing still now, gazing at him blankly. "MOTHER! Who took Liz?"  
  
"He took her." Milena replied in a monotone. "I betrayed Andrina with him and he betrayed me with HER."  
  
His mind was still racing. "Tarsus took her, right? Tarsus, Mother." His mother was clearly in a complete muddle. She was mixing Tarsus up with Ren's father - with Nasedo.  
  
She was confusing Tarsus with Nasedo who had been dead for almost two years. Danala had killed him when she had first arrived on Earth.  
  
"Yes, Tarsus." Milena nodded. "The father of my son."  
  
"Mother. Please think. Laren is Ren's father. Tarsus has taken Liz, but he hasn't betrayed you - he is your enemy, has always been your enemy. Laren is dead." Max clenched his jaw, hoped that she could pull the pieces together long enough to reassure him that what he was beginning to think was not true.  
  
It could NOT be true.  
  
"Laren IS Tarsus." Milena sighed heavily, sliding down the wall so that she was seated next to Max on the floor.  
  
"No Mother. Laren is dead. Nasedo is DEAD!" Max practically roared the last word, straining against his chains.  
  
"No Jaxon. Laren is not dead. He was gone for fifty years but he came back to me you see." Milena dropped her head wearily onto his shoulder. Max flinched away from her, her touch making him physically ill. "They are all the same being. My Laren, your Nasedo, Danala's Tarsus. They are all Ren's father. And they ALL betrayed me." 


	21. Chapters 26 & 27

Part 26  
  
"Isabel?" Maria kept her voice soft as she came up behind the other girl. Her friend had been with Alex for close to an hour.  
  
Maria had wanted a minute alone with Isabel. She had not missed the way Isabel had looked at her when she had first said hello. Her eyes had practically been burning with hatred. It had made Maria want to move away from Michael - had made her feel like she had no right to be touching her own boyfriend.  
  
And the weirdest part was that, those eyes, for one instant, before Isabel had hurried from the room, had not been Isabel's at all. There had been someone else in there. Someone that Maria had known was not her friend.  
  
She had shaken off the shivers that had erupted down her backbone and had spent a happy half an hour with Michael and Jennetta, before she had volunteered to go for Isabel when she had noticed Jemma starting to pace the room impatiently.  
  
Jemma Stafford was all business. She wanted to help them, but she wanted it done her way and she wanted it done now if not sooner. Because Jenny trusted her, Maria did too. And so she had quieted Michael before he had erupted in annoyance.  
  
"Is he going to wake up soon?" Isabel asked now, her voice small and weary. She was still staring down at Alex, the expression on her face so hopeless, it caused Maria to hurry towards her, to place a reassuring hand on the other girl's shoulder.  
  
"I think he's just having fun playing Sleeping Handsome." Maria replied lightly. "He has a concussion, but the doctors said he'll be fine."  
  
"I just really want to talk to him." Isabel continued, her voice hitching slightly.  
  
Maria bit her lip, wondered what to say. "Can you talk to me?" She finally asked tentatively.  
  
Maria felt Isabel's shoulder tense under her hand. She seemed to be weighing her options. "Did…did Michael tell you anything…about…about what's going on?"  
  
Maria had never heard Isabel Evans have such a hard time uttering a simple sentence. "He said that you've been having nightmares again." Maria replied. "Are they really bad Izzy?" She asked sympathetically. If they were anything like the horrible dreams Isabel had experienced in the months before Jennetta had come out of the pod, Maria didn't blame her friend for acting weird.  
  
"Is that all he said?" Isabel demanded, her voice suddenly harsh. She had whirled in her seat, was staring up at Maria in dismay.  
  
"Well, I might not really have given him much of a chance." Maria admitted. "I was mostly filling him in on what happened in Roswell while you guys were here. Ren and Jennetta have gone insane. If I didn't know better, I would say that something was going on there. They're acting like Michael and I used to act, before we got…" she began, but cut herself off. Isabel did not look the least bit interested, had in fact turned back around and was staring at Alex again.  
  
Maria frowned slightly, brought her arms up to wrap around herself. She felt a chill. Something was really wrong here. Michael had clearly kept something from her.  
  
"Isabel. Tell me." Maria whispered, when the silence seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
But Isabel said nothing. She stood up and moved to the door. "Are they waiting for me? I'd better go."  
  
Maria watched her leave, her heart pounding. She dropped into the seat Isabel had just vacated, swallowed, hard.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she sat there, her thoughts whirling, when she suddenly realized that Alex's eyes were open. They were a little glazed, but they were staring right at her and they seemed to recognize her.  
  
Maria flew to her best friend's side. "Alex? Are you okay? Speak to me!"  
  
Alex closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "Was…" He croaked, licked his lips and then continued. "Was Izzy here? I thought…I thought I heard her voice."  
  
"She was here." Maria replied, brushing her hand lightly across Alex's forehead, moving a dark lock of hair out of his eyes. "Go back to sleep. She'll be here when you wake up again."  
  
Maria watched Alex comply, heard him sigh with relief before his breathing became deep and even as he fell into a healing slumber.  
  
She wrinkled her brow, clenched her fists in her lap, tried to push the nagging feeling away that she had just lied to Alex.  
  
Because, again, that weird thought had penetrated her mind. That girl had not been Isabel Evans at all.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"…..humans are changed. When we connect with them, we can help them to access the unused portions of their brains, can help them to access their inherent abilities. The ones we take for granted."  
  
When Isabel returned to the room where Michael and Jennetta were still conferencing with Jemma, this was what she heard. Michael was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Jennetta was seated on one of the couches, a pensive expression on her face.  
  
The sight of Michael and Maria's daughter, gave Isabel a minor pang over the way she had just treated Maria, but she brushed it aside. It had only been natural to ask Maria if Michael had told her about what was going on with them. She hadn't wanted to say anything that would spill the beans if he hadn't.  
  
It was Michael's place to tell her.  
  
Right, a little voice, maybe her conscience, replied. Like you weren't trying to make her suspicious so she WOULD ask him about it.  
  
Isabel ignored it, tuned into the conversation. She was doing nothing wrong.  
  
Tristandor was hers. She had a right to fight for what belonged to her.  
  
"You give them a choice though." Michael was stating, sounding like he was not going to be happy if Jemma disagreed with him. "Right?"  
  
"We only connect with people who are already dying." Jemma replied. "We heal them and then give them a new lease on life. And a new role, helping to shape the future of their planet and our universe."  
  
"So no choice." Michael rolled his eyes, glanced at Isabel. "Did you catch that Izzy? We're recruiting humans for a war they have no part in. I'm beginning to hate the sound of these armies I'm supposed to lead." Isabel felt her heart lighten at the tone of Michael's voice. He was clearly no longer annoyed with her, was obviously looking for an ally.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Jemma's just telling us about the humans she's changed." Jennetta replied. "They're all pledged to our cause and ALL of them have powers now."  
  
"What kind of powers?" Isabel asked, thinking of Kyle and Liz, who had both seemingly been changed by Max having healed them, but had yet to display any truly amazing feat, other than the ability to open doors that were guarded by the silver hand print.  
  
"Various and sundry." Jemma replied. "We have dreamwalkers, healers, warriors and mindwarpers. We are trying to create as many Four-Squares as possible for the battles ahead. We also have some telepaths and some telekenetics."  
  
"Excuse me?" Michael interrupted, sounding irritated. "Can we get back to the fact that these people have no choice?" He frowned at Jennetta, who looked abashed.  
  
"You sound like Max." Jennetta muttered, but she was clearly ashamed. "Why is it so important to change humans?" She asked Jemma, rubbing her neck in a way that reminded Isabel of Michael.  
  
"They have a choice." Jemma told Michael. "Most choose to help us. They understand that if we do not stop the Dernians, Earth will be next. They WANT to help us."  
  
"What do you mean Earth will be next?" Isabel asked, a chill descending her spine.  
  
"You have to understand your highness." Jemma explained patiently. "The Dernians are determined to erase emotion in all living beings. Earth is the next logical place after they succeed in conquering our planet. Human physiology is so close to the Illyrian, it would take very little modification of the cleansing pods. Remember the history of this planet. It is an Illyrian colony. Humans are Illyrians who have not yet reached their full potential. Dernians want to erase all trace of the Illyrian - everywhere."  
  
Isabel was horrified. A vivid image of her mom and dad floating in cleansing pods entered her mind, almost made her physically ill. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Why?" Jennetta demanded. "If they are emotionless, why are they so determined? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Because the cleansing has always been flawed." Jemma replied. "The Dernians THINK they are emotionless, but, in reality, the cleansing drives them literally insane. Their emotions are beyond control. They seem to be controlled, logical, but in reality, they are the complete opposite. They are unpredictable and, thus, even more dangerous."  
  
"Well, that explains Tarsus." Michael snorted. "Nothing that guy EVER does makes sense."  
  
"All who are cleansed are like this?" Jennetta asked, horrified.  
  
"All."  
  
"What about Ren?"  
  
"Ren has been cleansed?" Jemma asked, sounding interested.  
  
"Yes." Isabel nodded, wondered at the devastated expression on Michael's daughter's face.  
  
"Well, then this is likely true of him as well."  
  
Jennetta's expression was stony. "What are we going to do?" She asked, when they had all sat there in silence for several minutes.  
  
"If you are, as he says," Jemma indicated Michael, "the Chosen One, you will end the divide once and for all. The path that you choose will forever determine the fates of three species. And there is only one way to do it."  
  
"By ending the cleansings." Jennetta murmured.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"But what about those who have already been cleansed?" Jenny asked quietly.  
  
Jemma did not reply, but the expression on her face spoke volumes.  
  
"Genocide." Jennetta spat the word, looked like she wanted to be ill. Isabel didn't blame her. While the Dernians Isabel had encountered were definitely creepy, Isabel could no imagine exterminating an entire race. It was wrong, completely and in every way.  
  
"There is no other way." Jemma said quietly.  
  
"There must be!" Jennetta flared. "I will not kill an entire segment of my population in cold blood. It goes against every tenet of humanity."  
  
"You are not human." Jemma returned.  
  
"I AM human." Jennetta snapped, standing tall. For an instant Isabel saw Maria in her so clearly, it was hard to understand that this was Michael's daughter and NOT his girlfriend. "And we WILL find another way."  
  
Isabel believed her.  
  
Part 27  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
Kyle tugged on the tunic he was wearing in annoyance. He couldn't believe that Tess had actually talked him into dressing in the uniform of the Illyrian guard, but here he was, despite all his arguments in blue and gold with the whirlwind galaxy emblazoned on his chest.  
  
"I'm not wearing a skirt. I am not wearing tights. Forget it."  
  
Those had been his exact words to Tess, to which she had simply replied, "Jeans, t-shirt and letter jacket scream 'I'm not from around here.' You have to blend Kyle. Its the only way I'm bringing you with us." She had paused, her blue eyes serious. "If they see that you're different Kyle, they'll target you. I refuse to allow that."  
  
And because of the way she had looked at him, her eyes momentarily loving and affectionate, he had allowed it.  
  
It still didn't mean he was happy about it.  
  
"Are you a man or a mouse?" Kyle turned and glared at the owner of the sarcastic voice. It was Captain Lorn, the one who had given him nothing but grief since he had captured he and Tess days ago. "I don't know what a mouse is, but from the way you said it that one time, I'm assuming its bad. You are dressed like a real man now. Stop your fidgeting and get in."  
  
"Real man. Right. In some alternate universe. Not in the universe that I come from." Kyle muttered under his breath as he climbed into the transport.  
  
He was surprised to see Tess there. The Illyrians had been doing their utmost to keep their queen away from "The Human," as the soldiers had taken to calling him. Even though it was what he was, it sounded derogatory when they said it. No matter how hard he and Tess had tried to hide it, gossip was apparently already circulating through the camp about his relationship with Tess.  
  
She had been right when she had told him that, in their eyes, any romantic relationship between the queen and anyone other than the king was treason. They apparently took it all pretty seriously too. And so he was doing his best to hide his feelings for her.  
  
But he couldn't help it when a silly grin appeared on his face in her presence. He really couldn't.  
  
"Nice legs." Tess smirked. She looked beautiful of course. She was dressed in her queenly attire, all heavy velvet-like materials in different shades of blues and golds. A heavy crown sat on her head as well. She was being taken to the front as a figurehead, as a rallying point for the troops who were about to attack the Citadel in an attempt to free Max before the Dernians could execute him.  
  
Kyle had not been pleased to hear this at all. She would be in danger in the thick of the battle. But no one had listened to his protests. Hamor had simply replied that it was her duty and that she wouldn't be in the fighting anyway. Tess would be positioned towards the back, using her mind- warp to help confuse the Dernian army. Hamor had emphasized what an advantage this was for the Illyrian Guard.  
  
It had not taken long to discover that there were not many Illyrians who were as strong in their powers as Tess and the other three Czechs of Kyle's close acquaintance. Captain Lorn was a mind-warper - he HAD mindwarped Tess and Kyle when he had captured them after all - but no one was capable of the elaborate illusions that they seemed to think Tess could create. Fortunately, Tess's strength had started to return, despite the fact that she had seriously drained herself with all the mindwarping she had done in England to keep Kyle and the others off of her and Max's trail.  
  
Kyle had learned a little bit about Illyrian culture during the couple of days he had spent in the camp. It seemed that there were various guilds for all the various gifts. Each of the Royal Four was the figurehead of the cult that represented their power, being the strongest in that ability. The Healers, Max's guild, were currently in dispute with the Warriors, Michael's guild, because their powers were so diametrically opposed. It made Kyle shake his head in dismay. Like this planet needed MORE divisions. Apparently the divide between the two had resolved itself somewhat when Jaxon/Max and Tristandor/Michael had allied themselves, but since their disappearance, approximately two years ago in Illyrian time, the feud had reignited.  
  
The Mindwarpers Guild had made a formal presentation to Tess the day before. Kyle had been allowed to watch, had seen how much it had pleased Tess to meet others like her. It had almost been like she had been truly coming home since the first time they had arrived on Illyria.  
  
It made him frown slightly now. Although they were about to head into battle, Tess seemed strangely serene at the moment - like she was comfortable in the role into which she had been thrust. It was the role Nasedo had spent her whole life preparing her for after all.  
  
It caused a knawing pain in the pit of Kyle's stomach. Because no matter how much Tess denied that she wanted to be with Max, no matter that she had kissed him and declared that she loved him, Kyle couldn't help but fear that when this was all over, she would not want to stop being Queen of Illyria. That she would not want to go back to being simply Tess Harding - would not just want to be human and boring Kyle Valenti's girlfriend.  
  
He was no Max Evans. He was not a king and he could not give her a planet to rule. Would Tess always crave what she was missing out on? Because although Kyle knew that Max had no intention of ever being with Tess, it didn't mean that Tess couldn't go back to wanting to be with Max. Because wasn't it just a little too convenient that she had fallen in love with he, Kyle, just because he was the only guy who knew her secret not involved with someone else?  
  
Kyle did not want to be a convenience. He wanted to be her first choice, now and always.  
  
"I said nice legs." Tess repeated, waving a small hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kyle." When he continued to stare at her silently, her good mood seemed to fade a little. "What's wrong? This can't just be because you're wearing tights."  
  
"I'm just taking this seriously Tess." Kyle snapped back, not meaning to do so, but unable to help himself. "We're going to war here you know."  
  
Tess eyed him for a moment. "I do know." She finally replied quietly.  
  
He sighed heavily, knowing that he had hurt her feelings, but unable to say anything to fix it because of the guards seated in the front of the transport, waiting for the command to depart. He couldn't say exactly what he wanted to say, that he loved her, that he was scared for her, that he was afraid that he was going to lose her to this life that was just opening up for her - a life that had once been hers and could be again.  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for several moments before they were joined by Hamor. The old general settled into the transport, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Has something happened?" Tess asked, clearly seeing the tension as Kyle did.  
  
"I've just had a communication from the front." Hamor replied, addressing Kyle and ignoring Tess completely. "The Citadel has been surrendered. The Dernians have left under cover of night. The Guard has Jaxon in its custody."  
  
"In custody?" Kyle demanded. "What is that supposed to mean?" He felt a great woosh of relief flowing through him at the news. Apparently Max was not to be executed after all. But this "in custody" thing did not sound very promising. Had Tarsus managed to somehow work his brainwashing voodoo on Max again? Had he forgotten who he was? Did he think that they were his enemies?  
  
Hamor just shrugged. "The Guard found him incarcerated in the dungeon of the Citadel. Milena was with him. It seems that the King did not wish to return to his people. In fact he's presently rounding up a force to follow Tarsus and the Dernians."  
  
"That sounds like a good thing to me." Kyle replied, confused. "Rout them and end this game once and for all."  
  
"It is not our way." Hamor replied. "Illyrians do not attack. We simply defend."  
  
"You're going to lose the game then Hamor old boy." Kyle returned, rolling his eyes. "No team without an offense will ever score any points."  
  
"It is not our way." Hamor repeated firmly.  
  
Tess and Kyle exchanged a glance. "Milena was the only one with him?" Tess inquired, clearly trying to change the subject and ignoring the fact that Hamor seemed to prefer to address Kyle, who he viewed as Tess's mouthpiece. At first Kyle had thought it was a sexist thing - but now that he had seen the inner workings of the Illyrian army, he knew that wasn't true. There were just as many women as men in positions of power.  
  
No, this was a Sabrya thing. It was becoming more and more clear that Tess had not been considered the sharpest knife in the drawer in her last incarnation. This prejudice was leaking into Hamor's dealings with her more often, especially since Kyle had been allowed to join her at official meetings. While Kyle was flattered, he knew it galled Tess, who was anything but dumb now.  
  
"Was there no one else?" Kyle asked, understanding what Tess was asking. Where was Liz? There was no way Max would leave the Citadel without her. This was the only explanation for Max's reluctance to return to Illyria.  
  
"No one."  
  
Tess turned worried eyes to the window of the transport, glanced out across the waving grasses that seemed to make up the majority of the planet and brought her hands up to rub her temples. "Liz is gone. It's the only answer. Tarsus must have taken her with him."  
  
"Which means he has a new plan." Kyle finished for her. "This is not good. This is SO not good."  
  
Not that things were ever good when one was dealing with an emotionless, maniacal shapeshifter. In fact, they always just seemed to get worse.  
  
"You'd better take us to Ma…er Jaxon." Kyle told Hamor. "I think we're probably the only ones he'll talk to."  
  
Hamor rapped the window dividing the passenger section of the transport from the driver with his fist. "I don' t understand the way Jaxon thinks." He confided to Tess and Kyle as they sped across the countryside at a speed so fast it was making Kyle's head spin to just look out the window. The old man looked weary and beaten. "He behaves nothing like he did in the past. He does not think rationally anymore."  
  
Kyle smirked. "There was no Liz in the past." He replied. "Max NEVER thinks rationally when it comes to Liz. In fact, I think its safe to say that he behaves like a raving lunatic more often than not."  
  
Tess was silent in the seat next to him. For about the eight millionth time since he had met her, Kyle wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking that the jig as queen was going to be up as soon as Max rejoined them and showed that he no longer wanted her as his wife?  
  
He had no further time to think about it though, because his eyes were drawn to the horizon, upon which the most gigantic building he had ever seen was beginning to rise. Two of the Illyrian moons were shining fully in the pre-dawn sky overhead, reflecting off the surface of the building, which seemed to be made of some sort of silver material. Kyle had never seen a more impressive structure in his life - and he had seen a damn lot of cathedrals in his short stay in England before he had fallen through the portal with Max and Tess.  
  
"What the hell…" He trailed off, flabbergasted. "When you said Citadel, you meant Citadel." He glanced at Tess, who's eyes were focused on the fortress as well.  
  
"I remember it." She whispered to Kyle. "It was the only place that ever felt like home to me."  
  
Kyle felt a pang. Score another point for being a queen. His column of good points was beginning to look extremely bare. "You call that a home?" He scoffed, not meaning to sound flippant, but knowing he did. "It's not exactly what I would call cozy."  
  
"It wasn't the place." Tess replied, seemingly oblivious to his distress. "It was the people who lived in it."  
  
Or person. The king who had lived in it.  
  
The transport slid to a stop several minutes later. They had driven right through the Citadel's front gate, which was flung wide open and was now guarded by several soldiers in Illyrian blue and gold. Kyle rubbed his neck, glancing up. He had to look up for a long time before he even began to glimpse the top of the towers soaring into the brightening sky.  
  
"Welcome to the governmental centre of our planet." Hamor said to them as he helped Tess out of the transport. Kyle could see her kicking her long skirts out of the way impatiently.  
  
"I still don't understand why the Dernians would give it up so easily." Tess told Kyle. "From what I heard, it took them months to claim it and whoever holds the Citadel holds the planet. Why would they just run away?"  
  
"They still hold the Ring." Kyle shrugged. "Isn't it more important in the long run?"  
  
Tess just shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't know anything anymore."  
  
"What I want to know is, where's King Max?" Kyle demanded as Hamor led them through the elaborate front door and into a huge entrance-way with soaring buttresses holding galleries as far as the eye could see. Kyle shivered. As usual, it was damn cold. "You'd think the guy would be happy enough to see us that he could at least come and say hey."  
  
"Hey." Kyle turned at the familiar voice.  
  
Tess shrieked with joy. "Max!" She flew across the marble-like floor and threw herself at her friend. "Are you all right? We thought they were going to execute you!"  
  
Max caught her easily, gave her a warm hug before setting her down beside him, keeping one arm around her waist. Kyle averted his eyes. The sight literally made him want to puke.  
  
"I thought so too." Max replied wryly. "It would seem that I have more allies than I expected."  
  
Kyle tensed at the sight of the soldiers Max indicated, who were marching double time from the door behind Max and Tess. They took up position around Max and Tess, standing at attention as though guarding their lives - from what, Kyle could not have said.  
  
There were twelve of them and they were all dressed in tunics of red and gold with a symbol Kyle recognized from the transformation chamber on Earth emblazoned on the front.  
  
He also recognized it from the uniform he had seen Captain Lorn and his underlings burning disdainfully the night before. It had come off a Dernian shapeshifting spy who had been found on the perimeter of the camp.  
  
These were Dernian soldiers.  
  
These were their enemies.  
  
Which could only mean one thing.  
  
He had been right. Max had been turned again.  
  
They had fallen right into a trap. 


	22. Chapter 28

Part 28  
  
Liz flopped to ground, sighing heavily. She crawled forward, dipped her hand into the sparkling lake they had stumbled across almost inadvertently. She was trying not to show how relieved she was that Max had insisted that they stop to take a rest. She didn't want to be a burden to him and he had seemed determined to reach the Illyrian camp before dawn.  
  
They had been crossing the waving grasses dividing the two countries for what felt like days. Liz wasn't quite sure why they were walking, but Max had insisted that it must be this way, that he still didn't entirely trust the Dernians and preferred to travel on their own.  
  
He was still acting strangely, but every time she tried to ask him if he was okay, he started kissing her, connected with her, made her feel better. And yet…  
  
Something was not right here.  
  
Liz sat back on her heels, watched her boyfriend as he too drank from the lake. She was tempted to ask him if he was all right again. She could see the tension in the line of his neck, in the stiff way he held himself. Instead she said, "Are we almost there?"  
  
"I think so." Max replied, now lying on his stomach, his head cradled in his arms, his eyes closed. "Its a couple more hours at most." He opened one eye, gazing at her lazily. "Can you make it?"  
  
"I'm a little tired but I'll be fine." Liz replied. She continued to stare at him. "Max, I'm worried." He rolled over onto his back, reaching out and pulling her over to nestle against his chest.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something still doesn't feel right about this. I don't understand why Tarsus just gave up. He was in complete control. He had you in his power. Why would he do this?"  
  
"Liz, when has anything he's ever done made sense?" Max asked dismissively. "It's fine. The war is over. Jennetta can come home and you and I can go back to Earth and can start pretending that we never knew I was an alien."  
  
Liz pulled away, sitting up. "Max! I can't even begin to list his crimes. He killed my parents! He killed Nasedo! We're not just going to let him get away are we?"  
  
Max sat up too, shrugging. "We're free Liz. That's all I care about. We're free to be together. Who cares about Tarsus?"  
  
Liz just stared at him in open-mouthed amazement, could feel anger beginning to stir within her. Had he gone insane? "Max! Do you really think Jennetta is going to be safe on her throne as long as he is alive?"  
  
Max quirked a grin at her. "I never knew you were so bloodthirsty!" He teased. "You worry too much sweetheart. It'll be fine." Something in that smile sent a frisson of fear down Liz's spine. Why did that smile look so familiar?  
  
This was not Max. They had done something to him after all. Had they brainwashed him again?  
  
"I…I think I want to go back." She said, standing up abruptly and beginning to back away from him. She tried to make her voice sound natural, but knew that she was failing miserably. "Don't you think it might be a better idea to wait for your army to come and get us at the Citadel?" She suggested, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.  
  
He just watched her, his head tilted slightly to the side, his beautiful eyes looking strangely amused. That feeling that she had seen him like this before…It was back with a vengeance. But this cheerful disregard for care and logic was not her Max - was not even what he had been like when he was Jaxon.  
  
"Yes, its a good idea." She continued nervously, turning around and beginning to walk back in the direction from which they had come. "We'll just go back."  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He barked it so abruptly, she jumped. And it all came flooding back so suddenly, it made her weak in the knees.  
  
Flash*  
  
"Pick one!" It had been said in that same abrupt, annoyed tone - like she was a mosquito he was tempted to swat but was having too much fun tormenting to do away with.  
  
Flash*  
  
"Don't believe everything you see."  
  
How could she have been so blind? And yet, it made no sense with what she knew to be true.  
  
Liz whirled, stared at Max in horror. She felt like she was reliving some horrible nightmare, which in reality she was.  
  
She felt the sense of dejà vu again as she whispered. "You're not Max."  
  
Max was smirking at her. "I should have known you were too smart to fool for long."  
  
Liz continued to stare at him, backing away at the same time. She didn't understand why she felt that if she looked at him hard enough, his false face would fade away and she would see who really was.  
  
She knew in her heart that this had to be Tarsus. But his behavior…It reminded her too much of the other shapeshifter who had once kidnapped her, who had enjoyed teasing and tormenting her…  
  
"Nasedo?" She asked, knowing she was insane, that it couldn't be him. He had been dead for close to two years, or so Danala had told them.  
  
But then why should they ever have believed Danala? She was a liar after all.  
  
"I don't particularly like that name." The Max clone replied, sounding annoyed. "My real name is Laren. Use it."  
  
"You ARE Nasedo." Liz breathed, her horror and shock so great, she stumbled, falling to her knees. "How? I don't understand."  
  
"It's really very simple sweetheart." He replied, advancing on her. He grabbed her tightly by the upper arms, pulled her to her feet. "I never died."  
  
"Why? I mean, I don't understand? Why did Tarsus let you take me?" Liz asked.  
  
Nasedo quirked an eyebrow at her again. Liz looked away. It was making her physically ill to have to stare into his face while he was Max. Her Max's face would never look so casually cruel. "My, we certainly have a large opinion of ourselves, don't we?" He teased, running his hands through her hair. It was so much like the way Max did so - had done so, only last night. She gagged, remembering how many times she had allowed this THING to kiss her, to touch her, to connect with her.  
  
How could she not have known that this was not Max? How could she have seen those flashes? She remembered clearly the dark and disturbing flashes Nasedo had given her the last time he had kidnapped her. How had he avoided that this time?  
  
"Let go of me!" Liz shrieked, pulling away so abruptly he had no choice but to let her go.  
  
"Really." Nasedo sounded annoyed again. "You've always been such a drama queen Liz. You're absolutely no fun to play with. If I didn't know better, I'd be convinced that you ARE Andrina's blood relative."  
  
Liz whirled on him. "You betrayed her!" She shrieked. She knew that she was completely losing control of herself, but it was all just too much. How many times would she be separated from Max? How many times would their enemies win? "You betrayed my grandmother!"  
  
Nasedo rolled his eyes. "I didn't betray her little queen. I used her. There is a large difference."  
  
Little queen. There was only one other person who had ever called her that.  
  
Tarsus. Okay, something VERY strange was going on here.  
  
"Why?" Liz whispered, clamping down on her emotions, forcing herself to calm down. She had to get as much information as possible. For when she got back to Max. Because she had every intention of getting back to Max. It was not going to end for her here.  
  
There was no way. Not after all they had been through.  
  
"Because I want to rule." He told her. "I have always wanted to rule. And to do so, I needed Andrina, and I needed Milena, and now I need you."  
  
"Is Tarsus working for you?" Liz demanded. It was the only explanation that made sense. "Did you both use Danala too?"  
  
"Danala was an idiot." Nasedo replied disdainfully. "She thought that she controlled me, but she was the one being controlled. Her cleansing led her to the insane desire to reunite with Tristandor and Sabrya. She was obsessed with it. Because of that, she was easy to manipulate."  
  
Liz had never felt more confused. "What do you mean the cleansing made her want to reunite with them?"  
  
He was advancing on her again, but he answered her, despite the fact that she was backing away from him. "The cleansing drives Dernians insane. Its the unfortunate consequence of suppressing their emotions." He shook his head sadly. "They all fixate on one thing in their insanity. For Danala, it was the brother and sister she could not control and thus lost."  
  
"And you fixate on ruling?" Liz guessed.  
  
Maxedo smiled that charming, amused smile of his. "You think I'm insane do you little queen?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Liz demanded. "I'm not a queen!"  
  
"But you are." Nasedo replied. "You are the bonded queen of the King of Illyria, at least in this lifetime. You are, in theory, the Queen of Earth."  
  
Liz just stared at him. "You ARE insane." She whispered.  
  
Nasedo tilted his head again. He had not stopped smiling. It was not charming anymore. In fact it was turning his Max face into a caricature and was darn creepy. "No, I'm not insane little queen." He paused, reaching out and grabbing her again. "For you see, I've never been cleansed." He gazed down at her, his eyes smoldering. "I still have my emotions Liz."  
  
"Why am I supposed to care?" Liz demanded, very tempted to spit in his face, but unable to bring herself to do so while he looked like Max.  
  
"Because, the unfortunate consequence of that fact is that…" For a moment, so short Liz was almost positive that she had imagined it, he looked almost vulnerable. "I have fallen in love with you."  
  
With that, he pulled her against him and brought his lips down on hers.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Illyrian Safe House, near Salisbury, England, Earth  
  
"Michael."  
  
Michael looked up from the magazine he had been casually reading. He was sprawled on the bed in the room Jemma had assigned to Maria. He had not wanted to disturb her while she was with Alex and so he had come here to wait for her.  
  
And now the wait was over. He opened his arms to her. She came flying across the room, threw herself at him. Her lips were on his in a kiss so intense, it literally curled his toes. It beat the one they had shared in the meeting room a couple of hours ago by about a thousand watts.  
  
"Michael, I missed you so much." Maria moaned, running her hands through his hair. He began to rain kisses down her neck.  
  
The relief he felt to have her back with him was so overwhelming, he couldn't even reply. He just could not get enough of her. It was like he was finally waking from a nightmare.  
  
A nightmare called Isabel.  
  
At the thought, he stopped kissing Maria so abruptly, she could only stare down at him in a daze. "What's wrong?"  
  
He bit his lip. She looked hurt. He was tempted to just start kissing her again, to avoid the confrontation that was about to come.  
  
But he had to tell her. He owed her that much. "I have something to tell you." He said it quickly, knowing that if he didn't, he would chicken out.  
  
Maria pulled back slightly, a shadow crossing her expressive face. "Is this about Isabel?"  
  
Michael felt his heart stop. "What do you mean?" How did she know? Could she read his mind that easily?  
  
"Michael, I know there's something wrong with her." Maria replied impatiently, sitting up and crossing her legs under her. "She was acting really weird when we were with Alex before."  
  
"Weird how?" Michael demanded, suddenly so angry at Isabel, all he wanted to was find her and throttle her.  
  
"I don't know. Just weird…" She paused. Michael reached up and shook her lightly.  
  
"Maria! Tell me!"  
  
"Well, she seemed all pissed off that you had told me about her nightmares." Maria said. "Like there was more that you were supposed to tell me."  
  
Michael swallowed. Damn Isabel! She had set him up! Now the fact that he had been about to tell Maria the truth himself was not going to appease her. She was going to think that he was only telling her because Isabel had opened the can of worms.  
  
She was trying to break them up.  
  
It made Michael even more determined that that was not going to happen. EVER.  
  
He belonged with Maria and his daughter. It was only when he was around Isabel that he doubted it. He had never been more positive than he was right now that she was doing something to him deliberately.  
  
"There was. I just couldn't do it in front of Jenny." Michael admitted, grudgingly now, knowing that Maria was going to freak when he told her. She was going to think that he had been lying to her. "I've been having them too." He paused. "The nightmares I mean." He added at Maria's confused look.  
  
"Really?" Maria sounded interested. "Are they really as creepy as they seem?"  
  
"Creepy is a good word." Michael muttered. "Maria, the dreams aren't just dreams. We relive our past lives in them." He said it in a rush, hoping that she would just understand him so that he wouldn't have to spell it out for her.  
  
Maria jerked in surprise. "Oh my gosh! Michael! You remember being Tristandor?"  
  
"Er - you could say that."  
  
"Well, what were you like?" Maria asked, excited for him. He could tell. She had no idea. It would never even cross her mind that he would betray her, even in his dreams.  
  
"I was a romantic fool." He mumbled. "Maria, I remember being in love with Isabel."  
  
She blinked, a strange look crossing her face. "Oh?" She replied warily. Michael peered up at her. She was on her knees beside him. Why was she taking this so well?  
  
"Maria?" Michael sat up, grasped her by the arms. She looked like she had gone into a trance. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She giggled, her tone so high-pitched, Michael flinched. "So destiny strikes at last I guess!" She climbed off the bed. "It's okay Michael. Really. I knew this would happen eventually. I've known ever since Tarsus first told us you used to love her."  
  
She moved towards the door. "It's okay Michael. Really. I expected it. Its not like we're Max and Liz - we're not soulmates. I served my purpose. You have your daughter."  
  
"Maria!" Michael leaped off the bed, slammed the door she had just opened closed. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going to see Jenny." Maria replied. Her voice was so void of emotion, it was giving Michael the willies.  
  
How on Earth had he lost control of this situation so completely? How could she not see that he wanted to be with her?  
  
"Maria, I don't care!" Michael erupted, barely stopped himself from shaking her out of this strange state of detachment. "It's you I want to be with. She's doing something to me! I know she is!"  
  
Maria flinched, the first sheen of tears appearing in her blue eyes. "Michael, its Isabel. Isabel would never do anything to you! Its just what's meant to be." She swallowed. "Its okay, really! You're meant to be together. You were reborn to be together."  
  
"NO!" Michael backed up against the door she was still trying to leave through. "You're not going anywhere. Maria, it's you I want. I mean it."  
  
"Michael…" She had lowered her eyes. "Please just let me go. Don't you understand it's easier this way?"  
  
"It's NOT easier!" Michael exploded. "I won't give you up!" He grabbed her again, pulled her against his chest, desperate to make her understand. He couldn't lose her. This wasn't just about Jennetta either.  
  
She was his life. In THIS life, she was the one.  
  
Maria reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly. "You're scared. I understand. But it's easier for me to make the break now, before we go to Illyria. Because I know that once we're there, you're going to want to be with HER, and I couldn't bear it. It's easier for me to leave you." Her voice broke. "Don't you understand?" She paused. "I knew there was something wrong with Isabel." She added. "Don't you see Michael? Its happening already."  
  
"What's happening?" Michael demanded, pulling her more tightly against him, refusing to let her go.  
  
"I saw it in her eyes." Maria continued, clearly not even listening to him. She was back in her trance, almost talking to herself. "She wasn't Isabel anymore. She was someone else. She was Mirana. Your wife. Your soulmate."  
  
"Who cares?" Michael said desperately. "I don't care."  
  
"But you will, when you're him." Maria had her arms up around him now too. But it was not in the same way he was holding her. It was good-bye. He could feel it. "And I think you will be."  
  
"Have you gone insane woman?" He yelled. "You're not even listening to me! I'm not Tristandor! I'm Michael! I AM MICHAEL!" He narrowed his eyes, a suspicion suddenly winding its way through his mind. "Wait a minute. Is she doing something to you too?"  
  
A guilty expression crossed her face. "No! Of course not!"  
  
And then he knew. "You're not Maria." He began to shake her. "Show me who your really are! Isabel! Is that you?" His rage was so great, he had to force himself to let go of her. He turned away, tried to collect his thoughts.  
  
If he touched her again, he would kill her.  
  
It was then that he woke up.  
  
Michael lay in a cold sweat for close to a second, his heart beating so rapidly, he almost felt like passing out again. He rolled off the bed, pushed his way into the bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing cold water on his face.  
  
It was only a dream. Thank the good Lord. He should have known. Maria would never have reacted that calmly to him leaving her. That should have made him suspicious from the very beginning.  
  
Isabel. She had done it. She was losing it. Totally.  
  
Michael padded back into the darkened room, stared down at the bed where Maria slept on peacefully, completely unaware of the torture he had just gone through.  
  
They had gone to sleep together hours ago. Tonight was the night that they were going to open the portal and were going after their friends. Jemma had insisted that they needed their sleep.  
  
He and Maria were sharing a bed, but they were not sleeping together. They hadn't since Jennetta. One alien baby as teenagers was more than enough. He had just wanted to be close to her.  
  
She had seemed pleased, had fallen asleep in his arms. He had tried to work up the courage to tell her what had happened - that he had kissed Isabel, but had not managed to do it.  
  
But that dream had made it imperative. Isabel was not holding back now. That dream had terrified him. What if that was how Maria really reacted?  
  
Michael had a feeling that Isabel had not been trying to hurt him. She had been pushing him, yes, but she was truly convinced that they belonged together.  
  
He knew she was wrong and he was going to prove it. Right now.  
  
"Maria!" She stirred slightly. "Maria, wake up!" He stayed off the bed, didn't want anything to be like the way it had been in the dream.  
  
Maria moaned, rolled over. "What is it Michael? Can't we make out tomorrow? I'm too tired." She reached out, clearly expecting him to be on the bed beside her. When all she felt was sheet, she opened one eye, stared over at him. "Why are you over there?" She inquired sleepily. She glanced at the clock. "Its four in the morning. Come back to bed."  
  
"Maria, I need to tell you something, but you need to promise me that you are not going to leave me. You also need to promise me that you're going to flip out. I need you to flip out."  
  
Maria sat up, clutching the blankets to her chest. "Michael, are you okay?"  
  
"PROMISE ME!" He almost yelled it, couldn't help himself.  
  
Maria jumped, blinked and then nodded. "Okay. I promise. Michael, what is this about?"  
  
"I kissed Isabel." He blurted it out before he lost his nerve. He watched her closely. She was staring at him. She wasn't flipping out. Why wasn't she flipping out?  
  
"You kissed Isabel?" She asked it almost thoughtfully. Michael felt is heart fall into his stomach.  
  
"Maria! You promised me you would flip out! Why aren't you flipping out? Please get mad." He almost begged her. He had fallen to his knees beside the bed, grabbed her desperately by the hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm mad." Maria replied, her eyes flashing as she pulled her hand away from him. "I'm just trying to think of the way to kill you that would be most painful." She told him pleasantly. And then she started to yell.  
  
Michael closed his eyes in relief. Thank God.  
  
He would tell her what was going on as soon as she had yelled herself to exhaustion. She would understand. He wasn't going to lose her.  
  
But if he didn't deal with Isabel soon, he couldn't say how long it would be until he did lose her.  
  
This had to end.  
  
He would make it end. She was not going to get away with it.  
  
He didn't love her and the sooner she accepted it, the sooner they could all go back to normal. 


	23. Chapters 29 & 30

Part 29  
  
The Citadel, Illyria  
  
"I'm telling you Tess. Something's not right here." Max heard Kyle's complaint as he entered the chamber where he had asked his two friends to wait for him. "Why did Max just throw us in here and then leave? I think they're brainwashing him again."  
  
"Kyle, you need to calm down." They still hadn't noticed his arrival. Tess moved towards Kyle, stroking his arms lightly when she reached him. "Max will explain everything when he gets back."  
  
"Which I plan to do right now." Max interjected loudly. He could hear the courtiers gathered behind him beginning to mutter amongst themselves at the sight of Tess and Kyle in such close proximity. Since they were still playing along with the charade that Tess was his wife, he didn't blame them. That was a situation that was going to have to be rectified as quickly as possible, but it was just too complicated to try and explain it to his people right now. They didn't know about Liz, they didn't even know that Max and Tess had been killed and reborn on another planet, gone for over fifty years. The very idea of trying to get people to accept that everything had changed gave him a headache.  
  
They had much more important things to deal with at the moment - like getting Liz back. As always, her safety was his first order of business.  
  
It still amazed Max how quickly the tables could turn when it came to politics. The day before he had been languishing in a dungeon with his lunatic mother. Now he was back in firm control of his own people, as well as being in command of a large contingent of Dernians who, tired of Tarsus's erratic behavior, which in no way matched the Dernian need for order and lack of emotion, had joined the Illyrian Cause.  
  
It was all a little convoluted and complicated, but it was also damn satisfying.  
  
When Max had been liberated from his cell by the group of rogue Dernians, he had been shocked. But when their ringleader had stepped forward, he had understood.  
  
It was the young soldier he had met in the Ring several days before. The one who had been named [I]Jaxon[/I] in his honour. Apparently meeting him had been enough for young Jaxon to change his allegiances.  
  
Being a king was very strange. He, Max, had done nothing other than exist and in so doing, he inspired loyalty, betrayal and intrigue. It was a responsibility he did not enjoy, one he looked forward to handing over to Jennetta when the time came.  
  
Because, the truth was, all Max Evans, Jaxon Falconer, every part of him, cared about was Liz Parker.  
  
"Kyle, Tess, this is Jaxon." Max ushered the young rebel forward. He bowed towards Tess, eyed Kyle suspiciously. Max tried to hide his grin. "He has never been cleansed and now he never will be. The Dernians you saw earlier have joined our side. In fact, they were the ones who freed me."  
  
"And your mother?" Tess asked. "Where is she anyway?"  
  
"She's safe." Max replied evenly. "I have a lot to tell you guys. Basically, here's the rundown." He moved forward, took Tess by the hand. He ignored the fact that Kyle was glaring at him. Kyle still seemed on the verge of some sort of emotional breakdown, but Max had to focus on what really mattered right now. Tess was going to be horrified by what he had to tell her about Nasedo.  
  
It took him longer than he expected to fill them in. Because, the truth was, he now knew a lot more than he had even before he had been liberated from the dungeon.  
  
It had been confirmed that not only had Tarsus taken Liz, his mother had spoken the truth when she had told him that Tarsus and Nasedo were one and the same.  
  
"The Ring is still being held by soldiers loyal to Nasedo." Max continued. Both Tess and Kyle were staring at him. Kyle's mouth was now closed from having fallen open in shock, but Tess still looked a little ill. "That is to be our next order of business - opening it again. The planet can't be made ready for Jenny's arrival until the Ring is back to being neutral ground."  
  
"What about Liz?" Kyle demanded.  
  
"I'm taking a small force of Royal Guards after them." Max replied firmly. "You and Tess will stay with the Army and prepare them for the assault on the Ring. And you're also going to keep an eye on my mother. I don't trust her - at all." He didn't elaborate, although both Tess and Kyle looked shocked by his statement. But he didn't want to go into what she had done right now. It was going to take too long and he needed to find Liz.  
  
Max frowned slightly as he noticed that Tess was swaying slightly on her feet. "Tess, are you okay?"  
  
"I just don't understand Max. I thought Nasedo was genetically programmed to obey you. Why would he do this?" Tears were filling her blue eyes, because no matter how horrid of one, the shapeshifter [I]had[/I] been like a father to her for many years.  
  
"That's a question that I can't answer Tess." Max told her, reaching out and pulling her against his chest, stroking her blonde hair comfortingly. "I still don't understand why he took Liz at all. I don't really understand any of this. All I know is what [I]is[/I] and what I can change. I can find Liz. We can take back the Ring. And that's what we're going to do."  
  
He knew he sounded more confident than he felt. Because, the truth was, Max didn't think anything was really going to change until they found out what Nasedo's motivation was in all of this.  
  
His thought process kept bringing him back to one answer.  
  
Ren. Max's brother. Nasedo's son.  
  
Until they understood what Ren's purpose was, what his role was in all of this, they were never going to be able to figure anything out.  
  
It did not make Max happy to remember that Ren was presently on Earth in the company of all he held nearest and dearest apart from the two people in front of him and Liz. Especially because he didn't know whose side Ren was on.  
  
In his gut, Max felt that he could trust the young shapeshifter. The way he had looked after Jennetta from the moment he had followed she and Max to Earth…it was not the work of a man who intended to harm her or any of her friends. Hadn't Ren saved her once from Nasedo after all? When she was a baby?  
  
But, until he knew for sure, Max would worry.  
  
Not for the first time, Max wished that he knew exactly what was happening on Earth. Were his friends just sitting around waiting for them to come back?  
  
But Max knew that it could never be that simple. He knew exactly what [I]he[/I] would be doing in their situation - he would be doing everything in his power to bring them back.  
  
Which was only bound to put them all in even more danger.  
  
"The detachment is ready for your orders your highness."  
  
Max blinked, forced himself to concentrate on what he [I]could[/I] control.  
  
Liz.  
  
He was going to find her. He would not rest until he had.  
  
And this whole damn planet could go to hell for all he cared until he did.  
  
"I'll be in touch." Max told Tess. "Use Hamor. You can trust him. I'll be back in time for the attack. And, whatever you do, keep my mother locked up."  
  
"But Max!" Tess called after him. "Why? What did she do?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just trust me." Max called over his shoulder as he allowed the Dernian rebels to lead him towards the transport.  
  
Liz.  
  
He could not focus on anything else until he had her back.  
  
They belonged together. Everything was wrong when they were apart. [I]He[/I] was wrong - off somehow.  
  
He had to find her.  
  
Until he did, everything else could wait.  
  
************************************************************  
  
[b]Illyrian Safe-House, near Salisbury, England - Three days later[/b]  
  
Tomorrow. By the end of tomorrow, Alex Charles Whitman, would be on another planet.  
  
They had tried to convince him that he should stay behind, that he was endangering his health by going, but he refused to listen to any of them.  
  
There was no way he was letting Isabel escape him that easily.  
  
Because, as the days passed, as he became more aware of what was going on around him, as he began to notice the tension that seemed to hang in the air, he began to realize that he had missed something while he had been sleeping.  
  
Something big.  
  
Every time he tried to ask one of them what was going on, they changed the subject. It was getting supremely frustrating.  
  
He did know that there was something seriously wrong with Isabel though. He had seen her a grand total of three times since he had woken up.  
  
The first time he had been half-asleep. He had felt her lips lightly brush his forehead and by the time he had opened his eyes fully, she was gone.  
  
The second time she had sat with him for half an hour, chatting inanely, telling him how proud she was of him for finding a way to open the portal. She had not let him get a word in edge-wise, not that he had tried very hard. He had still been exhausted, desperately trying to get his strength up so that he would be fit when they went through the portal.  
  
The third time was when she had come to tell him that she wanted him to stay behind.  
  
"I just think it will be safer Alex." She had said quietly. He had frowned when he had seen how tensely she held herself, how she could not meet his eyes.  
  
"It's [I]never[/I] been safe Izzy." Alex had replied. "What's so different now?"  
  
She had not answered. He had felt his heart contract when her dark eyes had filled with tears. "Nothing's changed Alex. Not between us. But I just feel like you need to stay here. Please. I just [I]know[/I] you're going to get hurt if you come."  
  
Now Alex was not a person who liked to force himself into situations where he was not wanted. But this was just strange. He had never pushed Isabel, had always known that trying to make her give up her independence would result in losing her, but asking this of him…  
  
It was just too much.  
  
"I'm going Isabel." He had told her firmly. He had seen her close her eyes in resignation.  
  
"Fine. But I can't be held responsible for what happens there Alex." She had snapped, suddenly sounding furious. She had jumped to her feet, her spine rigid with annoyance.  
  
"Isabel!" Alex had called after her. "ISABEL!"  
  
He had wanted to go after her, had wanted to demand that she tell him what the hell was wrong with her - because there most certainly was something wrong. This was [I]not[/I] the Isabel Evans who had left Roswell three weeks before. This was not the Isabel who had told him that she loved him, that he was her strength, that he was what grounded her, kept her sane.  
  
But when he tried to follow her, his weakened legs had folded beneath him and he had ended up flat on his butt on the floor. His nurse had [I]not[/I] been pleased with him and he had given up.  
  
Michael and Maria were no help either. They talked about inconsequential things when they came to see him and he didn't want to burden them with his personal problems. They had more than enough of their own after all.  
  
Jennetta was preparing to take the throne when she arrived on Illyria.  
  
It was Jenny herself who came to tell him so. In fact, she was now sitting beside his bed, telling him some of what he had missed in the past couple of days.  
  
"Jemma still seems a little unsure whether to believe us that I'm the Chosen One." Michael and Maria's daughter was confiding as Alex tuned back in to what she was saying. "But she's telling me what to expect anyway. I have to go to the Citadel to be crowned and then I have to return to the Ring to be judged."  
  
Alex frowned slightly. "But I thought both the Ring and the Citadel were under Dernian control. They're not just going to let you waltz in there are they?"  
  
Jennetta sighed. "No." There was a long pause, and then. "I really don't know [I]what[/I] to expect Alex. If I am the Chosen One, I'll be accepted by both sides. But I don't know how any of its going to play out. All I know is that I have to go back."  
  
"What does Ren say?" Alex asked, curious as to why the grumpy shapeshifter was even letting Jennetta speak to him. It seemed to be his mission in life to keep them apart, even though he had to know that Jenny only had a crush on him and that Alex had absolutely no interest in her.  
  
Come to think of it, Alex reflected, Jennetta's crush seemed to have disappeared while he had been sleeping away the better part of four days. She no longer blushed in his presence and she was speaking to him differently now - like they were friends and she didn't want anything more than that from him.  
  
And, suddenly, it all became clear as tears filled Jennetta's eyes at the mention of Ren. "He's still unconscious." She whispered. Alex stared at her, not understanding what she was telling him. "The doctors…they don't think he's going to wake up. He needs to be back on Illyria to regenerate. But it might even be too late for that. By the time we get him there, he might not be able to revive himself." And, much to Alex's consternation, she laid her head on her arms on his bedside and cried. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him Alex."  
  
Alex reached out, gently stroked her dark head, grief for the future queen bringing tears to his own eyes.  
  
Jennetta was in love with her bodyguard. Alex didn't know how he knew this, but he knew it was true. The whole crush on Alex had been a defense mechanism - a way to avoid her real feelings - feelings she had only allowed herself to recognize when she was in danger of losing him.  
  
"It will be all right Jenny." Alex tried to comfort her, sitting up and gently pulling her up to rest against his chest. "Think about it. Do you really think Ren would have taken such good care of you if he was just going to up and leave you? He's too stubborn to die."  
  
"I just have a horrible feeling Alex - like we screwed up royally somewhere, that everything is spinning completely out of our control." Jennetta sobbed. Alex grimaced to himself at her language. Ren would kill her if he heard it. She sounded exactly like Michael. "Everything is such a mess. First you and Ren, and then my mother and father not speaking to each other, and Mirana is acting so strangely…"  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why aren't Maria and Michael speaking?" He asked quietly. He had seen the tension in Maria's frame when Michael's name had come up during their brief conversations, but had just attributed it to worries over Jennetta.  
  
"I don't know." Jennetta sighed heavily. "I just wish they would fix whatever it is, because they're both miserable."  
  
"I'll talk to Maria." Alex promised quietly. Darn tooting he was going to talk to Maria. Not only that, he was going to [I]make[/I] his best friend tell him what was going on if he had to sit on her to do it. He had not used that method since they were both ten, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"Thank you Alex." Jennetta was still curled up on the bed beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
They lay in companionable silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Alex liked it he realized. It reminded him of the old days with Maria and Liz, when he helped them fix all their problems, before Michael and Max had come along to take over the male shoulder to cry on duties.  
  
Of course, what happened next made Alex realize that Jennetta on his bed, in his arms, probably did [I]not[/I] look as innocent as it was.  
  
The expression that appeared on Isabel's face when she came through his door two minutes later more than told him so.  
  
"Oh!" She stopped abruptly, taking in the sight before her in two seconds flat. Alex sat up so quickly, his head was instantly spinning. He closed his eyes, trying to focus.  
  
Focus told him one thing. This was [I]bad[/I]. Very, very bad.  
  
He managed to force his eyes open in time to hear her say, "Am I…" There was a long pause and then Isabel's face hardened. "I guess I [I]am[/I] interrupting." She turned on her heel, her blonde hair flying as she left abruptly.  
  
"Isabel!" Alex called after her. He struggled to get off the bed, felt Jennetta helping him up. "Oh crap!" He muttered, as he wobbled into his slippers and hurried into the hallway after her.  
  
The corridor was completely empty.  
  
Alex slouched against the door-frame of his hospital room, suddenly indescribably weary.  
  
Something had just irretrievably shifted.  
  
And, suddenly, Alex knew exactly what Jennetta had meant when she had said that she felt like events were spiraling out of her control.  
  
Because, he somehow knew, without even a shadow of a doubt, that he had just lost Isabel Evans. He didn't understand why or how, but he knew it was true.  
  
She was gone.  
  
[u]Part 30[/u]  
  
"Did anyone see you come in here?"  
  
"No." She sighed as his lips came down on hers. After several minutes with little to no conversation, Maria finally pulled back, leaned her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating unevenly under her. It made her smile slightly, but didn't help to banish the feeling of panic that was beginning to take up semi-permanent residence in her stomach. "Oh God. Michael, this is horrible."  
  
"I know." He stroked her back lightly, sending a shiver down her spine. "But it's only until we figure out what's going on with Izzy." He paused. Maria heard the catch in his voice as he admitted, "I really think she's losing it Maria."  
  
She sighed again, tightened her arms around him, trying to give comfort where none was forthcoming.  
  
When Michael had first told her that he had kissed Isabel, she had been absolutely furious. She had responded in her typical manner, ranting and raving, calling him every name in the book - in short, freaking out. It was only after that she remembered that he had [I]asked[/I] her to react that way.  
  
It had stopped her mania in it's tracks. Maria had sat down abruptly on the bed and had stared at him. Michael had been leaning against the wall of their shared bedroom by this point, simply watching her, a relieved expression on his face. "What's going on?" She had demanded.  
  
"Isabel is going crazy." He had replied shortly. "For a while, I was too. But it's over now."  
  
And he had told her everything - about the shared visions, about Isabel's attempt to convince him that they belonged together (creeping Maria out completely, flashes of when Tess had first come to town and had almost demolished Max and Liz's relationship filtering through her mind), about how his strange urge to be with Isabel had completely disappeared as soon as he was back in Maria's presence.  
  
It was then that she had remembered the strange way Isabel had looked to her when she had been sitting at Alex's bedside - like she had not been Isabel at all. There had been someone else in there…  
  
And now she knew. Mirana, Princess of Illyria. Michael's wife. His bonded mate…in other words, his [I]soul[/I] mate.  
  
She shook her head, cleared it of that last concern. It wasn't the time for jealousy. Michael had assured her that he had no feelings for Isabel…and she [I]mostly[/I] believed him. "I still don't know if this is a good idea Michael," Maria sighed, trying to act as though there was not more behind her concern. "Pretending that we're not together anymore. It's really upsetting Jenny. She hasn't said anything, but I can tell it is. And she's going through enough."  
  
"It's the only thing I can think of." Michael pulled away, scrubbed his hands wearily across his face. "If I can stay connected with Isabel, even a little bit, I can maybe try and figure out what's going on with her. I'm [I]sure[/I] that someone, or something, is doing this to her." There was a long pause and then he asked suspiciously, "What else is Jenny dealing with?"  
  
Maria bit her lip. She wasn't sure whether she should fill Michael in on her suspicions or not. She was sure that he was going to freak out and it was the last thing they needed right now after all.  
  
But he had the right to know. Especially if he was going to have to help her deal with Jennetta's emotional fall-out if what Maria most feared really happened.  
  
Because, with every passing hour, Ren's chances of waking up were becoming more slim. Maria had been sitting with the shapeshifter when the doctor had last examined him. She had seen the way he had tried to hide his frown, but she had [I]known[/I].  
  
If Ren didn't return to Illyria soon, he was as good as dead. And it was unlikely that Jennetta would recover from the blow.  
  
"Jenetta is in love with Ren." She blurted it so suddenly, she literally saw Michael flinch. "I…I think that it's been destined from the very beginning Michael. Just the way they [I]are[/I] with each other…"  
  
Michael continued to stare at her, dumb-founded. "What the hell are you talking about Maria?" He finally yelled. She grimaced, quickly moved towards him, throwing her hand against his mouth.  
  
"SHHHHH! Someone's going to come in here if you don't shut up!" She hissed.  
  
Michael instantly lowered his voice, but he did not stop talking. "Don't talk to me about destiny Maria!" He insisted quietly, urgently. "That's what got me into this whole mess with Izzy. My daughter is not going to fall into that trap." He scowled. "She is going to love [I]who[/I] she wants, [I]when[/I] she wants."  
  
Maria smiled sadly. "But the thing is Michael, destiny's okay when it's what you want."  
  
Michael continued to glower, but he appeared to be thinking about this. Finally he shrugged. "Okay, say you're right. Give me evidence here. I want to know [I]how[/I] you know that Jenny feels this way, and [I]why[/I] you think it's [I]destined[/I]." He said the last word disdainfully, as though it was painful to him.  
  
"Well, first of all, there's the constant bickering." Maria held up her hand and started ticking off on her fingers. "Remind you of anyone you know?" She asked, nudging him lightly in the ribs.  
  
"Or maybe she just [I]hates[/I] him, which the evidence would seem to support." Michael rebutted, his arms now crossed over his chest mutinously.  
  
Maria frowned. "Okay, well there's the fact that she no longer has a crush on Alex. And I know this because she told me so."  
  
"WHAT? When [I]did[/I] she have a crush on Alex?" Michael demanded. He ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up on end. "I was only gone for three weeks Maria! And she's only been out of the pod for around four! That's insane!"  
  
"Wouldn't you Michael? If you were new to our group, wouldn't you pick Alex? He's the nicest, the most safe after all. And she couldn't exactly have a crush on either you or Max." She wrinkled her nose. "She needed something that made her feel secure - normal - and Alex was it. But I think she was really avoiding the way she felt about Ren."  
  
"Whom she has [I]also[/I] only known for about four weeks!" Michael raged back.  
  
"But Michael, they're the [I]same[/I]." Maria argued back. "He understands her. I think that's why he makes her so mad. And I [I]know[/I] he loves [I]her[/I]."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of the way he is with her. She's all he sees, all the time Michael. Ever since she came out of the pod, it's only been about her. Even when she was [I]in[/I] the pod." She smiled slightly. "I almost think that's the reason he saved her from Tarsus in the first place, back on Illyria. Because he [I]knew[/I], even then, that she was [I]his[/I]."  
  
"Okay, you have officially gone off your rocker." Michael replied, shaking his head. "I don't buy all this soulmate mumbo-jumbo. That's the line Isabel's been feeding me and it's bull."  
  
Maria felt a pang run through her heart at the news that Michael didn't consider [I]her[/I] to be his soulmate, swallowed hard. But she'd always known it, known he loved her, but not in that [I]way[/I]. Not in the way Max loved Liz, or she [I]knew[/I] Ren loved her daughter. Not even in the way Tristandor had loved Mirana in that other life, if the story Michael had told her was true.  
  
She had stopped listening to him at his insensitive words, but realized that he was [I]still[/I] talking. "….choose who I love! And I love you." She felt her heart lift again. "I don't believe that loving someone in a past life means you [I]have[/I] to be with someone in this one. You cannot tell me that just because you made a great pair once upon a time, that's necessarily true in the here and now. I mean, look at me and Isabel. We would kill each other in a week. She's not for me. But just because she [I]once[/I] was, she seems to think she is! It's bull! And it's the same with Jenny and Ren. They barely know each other."  
  
Maria reached out, stroked his arm, trying to calm him down. "But I don't think that matters Michael. She's barely left his side since we got here - only to plan for opening the portal and to see Alex a couple of times."  
  
"No." Michael snapped.  
  
"Yes Michael."  
  
"Well, then I want you to talk her out of it. The guy has no emotions for God's sake! I'm not letting my daughter end up with some emotionless freak! One who's going to have to be purged anyway, if Jemma has her way." Michael shook his head. "I'm telling you Maria. It will be better if he just fades away now."  
  
"Don't say that!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine. I don't mean that. He's okay, for an emotionless freak." Maria scowled at him. "And none of this even remotely suggests to me that they're destined for each other," he continued, ignoring her expression completely.  
  
"Think about it Michael. The Chosen one was to be of mixed race. I think we should ask Jemma for the exact wording of the prophecy, but if Jenny and Ren marry and have kids, their children will be human, Dernian [I]and[/I] Illyrian! All three brought together to bind us all."  
  
"So you don't think Jenny is the Chosen One at all." Michael blinked. "But, if that's true, then there is no way to end what's happening on Illyria right now. Only the Chosen One can do that."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell us that it was the Chosen One who [I]ended[/I] the war?" Maria asked, surprised at how logically she was thinking these days. "All we've been told is that the Chosen One's coming will herald a new golden age on Illyria. That doesn't mean that he or she has to cause it."  
  
"But [I]Ren[/I] told us himself that she was the one!" But Maria could see that he was only playing devil's advocate now. In fact, she could almost see the wheels turning in his head.  
  
Maria knew exactly what he was thinking too. Because it was exactly what [I]she[/I] had started thinking the minute all of this had started to occur to her.  
  
If Jennetta [I]wasn't[/I] the Chosen One…then why did she have to leave Earth at all?  
  
He was thinking that they could keep their daughter.  
  
But Maria knew it wasn't as simple as that. "And who told Ren? He never said. I don't think he even knows. I think he's just guessing. He's always known she was important - to him in particular - and maybe he jumped to conclusions."  
  
"This is all too much Maria." Michael was shaking his head again. "I really cannot think about my daughter linked romantically with [I]anyone[/I] right now. What we need to worry about is making sure that we open the portal on time tonight and that I figure out who's messing with Izzy's mind."  
  
Maria frowned. "Michael, if Jenny decides that she wants to be with Ren, you're going to have to accept it you know."  
  
"Not if he never wakes up." Michael muttered.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Sorry! I don't mean it, but this is awful!" He sighed, reaching out and pulling her against him. "We didn't even get to raise her and already she's in love? It's ludicrous!"  
  
"I know." Maria replied softly. "But we have to accept what we can't change. We have to concentrate on what we [I]can[/I]. Like Isabel." She pulled back, looked up at him, swallowed hard. "I want you to do it right now Michael. Tell her that you want to be with her. See what happens."  
  
He stared down at her, concern back on his face. "It's going to be really hard on you." He didn't ask, just stated straight out.  
  
"It'll be okay." Maria told him as he kissed her gently on the forehead. "It's worth it. I love Isabel. I don't want her lost in that other person. It's not [I]her[/I]. Not anymore. And Alex needs her too."  
  
"I love you." Michael whispered, kissing her lightly. "I know you were upset that I said I don't believe in soulmates." He added. She felt him stroke her back lightly as she jerked in surprise.  
  
How on Earth had he known that?  
  
"I don't believe in soulmates because I believe in [I]us[I]," he continued. "I don't think we're [I]meant[/I] to be with anyone. I think we [I]choose[/I] to be with someone. And isn't that better? And I choose [I]you[/I] Maria."  
  
With that, he kissed her once more, lightly, on the lips and left, leaving Maria staring after him, her eyes gleaming with tears.  
  
[u]The Citadel - Illyria[/u]  
  
"I really think this is a bad idea." Kyle muttered. He had told her so several times, but she continued to ignore him as he followed her down the winding staircase into the dungeons. "Normally, I would be all for going against his Highness's royal commands…"  
  
Tess sighed, rolling her eyes. She didn't understand why Kyle still felt such antipathy towards Max. He knew now that it was him she loved. But he had been acting weird ever since she and Max had pretended to the courtiers that they were still happily married.  
  
She didn't know what else she could do to reassure him and, truthfully, right now, it was the last thing she needed to worry about. She had had a bad feeling all morning - ever since Max had left with the rebel Dernians as a matter of fact. Something was not right there. It made little to no sense that so many Dernians would just change sides so easily. She wasn't sure why Max trusted them so readily, but he [I]needed[/I] to believe that they were going to take him to Liz.  
  
Tess had learned well over the last two years that unless Liz was safe, Max was anything but careful. He was reckless, throwing himself and others into danger to keep her safe. It had happened when he had originally healed her, it had happened when Nasedo had kidnapped her so long ago, and it had happened when he had left everyone behind to return to Illyria to prove to them all that she still lived.  
  
Tess should never have let him go. They should have waited for the Illyrians to take firm control of the Citadel before the King left.  
  
But they hadn't.  
  
[I]She[/I] hadn't. She had allowed herself to be thrust back into the role that everyone expected her to play - the waifish little no-nothing queen she had been in her past life.  
  
But that was over. She was no longer that girl. She was scared and she was going to do something about it. For Max, for Liz, for the Illyrians, and especially for Kyle.  
  
The Dernians and Illyrians were all beginning to look at him in a way that made her supremely uncomfortable. It was as thought, now that the King and Queen had been reunited, what use was there for Queen Sabrya's human bodyguard?  
  
Somehow she knew that his life was in danger - especially as the courtiers suspicions about she and Kyle became more founded. Because he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, no matter how many times she told him to, for his own sake.  
  
Even now his hand was resting lightly on the small of her back as he followed closely behind her down the narrow stairs. And she couldn't help but love it.  
  
But it was putting their lives in danger. Queens did [I]not[/I] allow anyone besides their husbands to touch them like that. And her [I]husband[/I] was not there to protect them.  
  
If her fears were justified, he might not ever be there again.  
  
She needed to find out if she was right. While they still had a chance to go after Max and help him. Before it was too late.  
  
Sabrya of Dernia might have been content to sit on her butt and let Jaxon, Mirana and Tristandor take care of everything. But she was no longer Sabrya.  
  
She was Tess Harding and she wanted answers. And she was not going to wait for Max to return.  
  
There was only one place to turn.  
  
Which was why Kyle was presently giving her a hard time.  
  
"He expressly said to leave his mother alone." Kyle continued softly from behind her.  
  
"I know he did." She replied. "But we have no choice." She shook her head. "I still can't believe I just let Max waltz off like that Kyle! What the heck was I thinking?"  
  
"He wasn't exactly in the mood to take no for an answer." Kyle snorted. "He seemed pretty comfortable playing King Jaxon you know. It was really annoying."  
  
"Everything Max does annoys you." Tess returned impatiently. "And at least when Max was acting like the King they were all listening to him. They don't listen to [I]me[/I] at all."  
  
And I can't keep you safe. The thought ran through her mind like a refrain, making her heart pound unevenly, as it did every time she thought it.  
  
"They're idiots." Kyle told her. "Throw them all in the dungeons."  
  
She smiled softly, turned around, joined him on the step above, gently put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled his lips down to hers for a kiss. "You are insane," she whispered softly. "It's not as simple as that." It took her a full minute for her to realize that she had just broken her own rules.  
  
"I thought this was a nono." Kyle murmured softly, pulling her more tightly against him in the narrow space. She sighed as he pushed her hair aside and moments later she felt his lips on her ear. She felt her heart beginning to thunder in her chest as he rained kissed down the side of her neck.  
  
"It is." Tess sighed again. "For now."  
  
She disentangled herself from his arms and hurried down the remaining stairs. She knew he was close on her heels.  
  
"I hate this place." He muttered to no one in particular. Tess wasn't even sure if he meant for her to hear him, but she grimaced.  
  
He was close to the edge. He was on the verge of doing something supremely stupid and if she didn't control herself, she was going to [I]push[/I] him to do it.  
  
Tess thrust her concerns about Kyle aside for a moment as they finally emerged at the bottom of the staircase into a wide room. A guard dressed in Dernian red stood at attention beside one of the several doors lining the open space.  
  
She saw the guard's eyes widen at the sight of them. "Your Highness?" He sounded dumbfounded, like it went against everything he knew to see his Queen standing before him in the dungeon of all places. Tess mentally rolled her eyes.  
  
"I want to speak with the prisoner." She raised her chin, trying to convey that there was to be no opposition. She [I]was[/I] the queen after all. If they expected her to act like Sabrya of Dernia, then she expected them to obey her too.  
  
"The King ordered that she was not to see anyone." The guard looked at her askance, like he could not quite believe that she was asking him to go against a direct order.  
  
"He didn't mean me of course." She replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "I must see to my mother-in-law's comfort."  
  
The guard frowned slightly. "I think perhaps I had better speak to Hamor about this." He told her, looking torn.  
  
"Are you denying your queen's request?" Tess felt Kyle move up to stand beside her. She turned to stare at him, almost burst out laughing when he swept the cape he so hated behind him with an imperious gesture that looked entirely too much like the actions of the majority of the Illyrians.  
  
"No." The guard blinked. "I am simply following my king's orders."  
  
"When the king is gone from the Citadel, the queen speaks for him." Kyle replied disdainfully. "She wishes to visit her mother-in-law. She has not asked you to let Queen Milena go."  
  
There was a long pause. "Well…"  
  
"NOW!" Kyle yelled in his best captain of the football team voice. Even Tess jumped.  
  
The guard flinched and moved to comply. The door swung open moments later.  
  
Tess hid her grin as she passed the unfortunate guard and made her way into the cell.  
  
She glanced around curiously. She was not surprised to see that the small room was comfortably appointed, with a small bed pushed against one wall and gentle lumoglobes burning steadily. Max might not trust his mother but he did not want her treated badly it appeared.  
  
But the chains dangling from the wall nearby dispelled the illusion that this was anything other than a prison cell.  
  
She took in the sight of the beautiful woman seated on a small stool near the table. She looked exactly as she had in the destiny message which had played for Tess and the others so long ago.  
  
Milena rose gracefully, a gentle smile lighting her features. "Sabrya! How good to see you my dear!"  
  
"Careful." She heard Kyle mutter urgently from beside her.  
  
"Hello." Tess replied quietly. She gestured towards Kyle. "This is Kyle Valenti."  
  
"Welcome Kyle. Liz told me much of you when she and I spent so much time together." Milena smiled again. She looked beyond them. "Has Jaxon relented then? Am I to be released?" She asked hopefully. Tess saw the disappointment that crossed her face when she realized that Max was not with them.  
  
"No." Tess felt terrible. How could this woman be any sort of threat to them? Why had Max not told her what she had done? "Max isn't here. Tarsus took Liz. He's gone after her."  
  
A shadow flitted across Milena's face. "I see." She paused, then forced another smile. "So you are here for a visit? That is very kind of you."  
  
Tess swallowed. "I'm here to find out why Max has you locked up here. I need to know. I think he is in danger and I am worried about him." She blurted.  
  
"You do not know?" Milena frowned.  
  
"Know what?" Kyle demanded from beside her.  
  
Tess felt her heart stop as tears filled Milena's beautiful dark eyes. "He is insane children."  
  
"What do you mean?" She breathed, horrified.  
  
"He has been strong up until now, but his cleansing has finally caught up with him." Milena replied sadly. "He was cleansed, was he not?"  
  
Tess flinched. She knew that Max had spent time in a cleansing pod on Earth, back during that fateful camping trip in Fraser Woods during their junior year. Tess had not witnessed it herself, but she had definitely heard about it from the others. Unlike Michael though, Max had never suffered any ill effects from it. In fact, he had seemed to emerge from the pod stronger than he ever had been before.  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"My son is strong, but he could not fight the ill effects forever." Milena sighed. "It has caught up with him, that cleansing. Jaxon is very much insane."  
  
"How do you know this for sure?" Kyle asked, sounding suspicious. "He seemed perfectly normal to me." He paused. "Well as normal as Evans ever is." He added. Tess elbowed him soundly.  
  
"Meaning what?" Milena asked.  
  
"All he cared about was Liz - going after her." Tess explained. "That's all Max ever cares about."  
  
"Which only proves my point." Max's mother shook her head. "He is fixated on that poor girl. All the cleansed eventually obsess over something. It takes control of their minds until it drives them crazy."  
  
"Are you saying that loving Liz is driving Max bonkers?" Kyle snorted. "That's ridiculous."  
  
Tess didn't know what to think, but the certainty in Kyle's voice reinforced her gut instinct - this woman was a liar. And Max must have known it.  
  
What had she been thinking? She wasn't going to get any answers here.  
  
"Children, you must allow me to leave here." Milena exclaimed. "I am the only one who can help him."  
  
"Unlikely." Kyle crossed his arms. "Let's go Tess. We're wasting our time here."  
  
But Tess continued to stare at Milena. She watched her face melt in despair. "I am leaving." The woman suddenly exclaimed, throwing herself towards the cell door. "I am not going to let him betray me like this! He will not betray my son!"  
  
The cell door had been firmly closed behind them. Milena pounded her fists against it uselessly. Tess and Kyle exchanged a look. "I think this one's the crazy one." Kyle whispered, his eyes wide.  
  
Tess grimaced, moved over to the door, knelt beside Milena, who had crumpled to the floor sobbing. She gently pushed the grey-blonde hair back off the older woman's face. "It will be all right."  
  
Milena looked directly into her eyes. "You were always a sweet child Sabbie." She closed her own eyes, sighed heavily, sending a spasm down her frame. "Why could Jaxon not have chosen you? If Liz Parker had never existed, none of this would be happening."  
  
Tess felt her blood run cold. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If Jaxon had not chosen Liz, Laren never would have chosen her either. He never would have betrayed our son. [I]Our[/I] son must be king. Not hers."  
  
"Tess…" Kyle was calling to her. "She's making no sense now. She's crazy. She doesn't even know what she's talking about."  
  
"Kyle, I think this is important." Tess replied. "Your son [I]is[/I] king." She told Milena gently. "Jaxon [I]is[/I] the king."  
  
"Not Jaxon. Ren. My baby." Milena sobbed, buried her face in Tess's lap. Tess stroked her hair, but whipped her head around to stare at Kyle, who looked like had just been punched in the gut. "All I wanted was for my babies to come home to me - all of them. I betrayed my own family to see my child on the throne. I wanted all of my children with me. I just want things back to the way they used to be. But Jaxon chose Liz and it changed everything. Because Laren chose her too."  
  
Tess' hand paused. This was the second time Milena had mentioned Laren - or Nasedo - Tess's murdered father figure. "Laren chose Liz? For what? He's dead." Nasedo had been dead for close to two years now. Kyle was right. Milena was confusing everything in her clearly broken mind.  
  
"He [I]just[/I] chose her." Milena sat up, grasped Tess by the shoulders. "Why will no one believe me? He lives. Laren lives and he is going to steal the throne from [I]our[/I] child. He is going to have a child with Jaxon's bride and he is going to take the throne for his own."  
  
The light shining from the older woman's eyes was not crazy. In fact, she looked so sane, it sent a shiver down Tess's spine.  
  
"And I am not going to allow it." Milena climbed to her feet, hauling Tess up after her. "Which is why you must get me out of here."  
  
Tess narrowed her eyes, exchanged another look with Kyle, who shook his head firmly. "No Tess."  
  
Milena looked over at him, smiled slightly. "You are wise not to trust me young man. I have been lost for a very long time. But I have finally woken up. He must be destroyed. Once and for all." She turned back to Tess, who was clenching her fists at her side in indecision. "He is going to kill Jaxon."  
  
"Why did you tell us that Max was insane?" Tess asked, still unsure.  
  
"He must be. There is no other explanation for his fixation on that girl." Milena replied seriously.  
  
"He loves her." Tess told her simply. "Surely you can understand that."  
  
"Love [I]is[/I] insanity." Milena looked away. "I have betrayed my entire family because of it." She turned back to Tess, grasped her hands tightly. "I must make amends. I must. Help me, please."  
  
Tess exchanged another look with Kyle. He just stared at her, clearly unsure which was the best way to proceed.  
  
And so Tess went with her heart. She smiled at the other woman. "I will."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Liz sat on the cold ground, her knees pulled tightly to her chest. It was the darkest part of the night now, the chill infiltrating her bones severely, without even the weak sunlight to warm her.  
  
She watched Nasedo warily as the shapeshifter moved around on the other side of the cave. He had to go to sleep sometime, giving her the chance to escape. But he seemed impossible to tire, seemed not to need sleep like other beings.  
  
She had fallen into a restless slumber several hours before, despite herself, had woken only moments ago, freezing. She wasn't sure if Nasedo even knew that she was awake, but he hadn't looked in her direction since she had jerked back to consciousness.  
  
He had not tried to touch her again - not since he had kissed her so ruthlessly almost a day ago now.  
  
She had pulled away from him desperately then, literally feeling bile rising in her throat.  
  
That he could so confuse love for whatever horrible thing he felt for her…it had made her literally sick to her stomach.  
  
She hated him to the very core of her being.  
  
And yet the flashes had continued to come, even after she had pulled away. The flashes that had told her that this was [I]Max[/I] - even though she knew he wasn't.  
  
"How are you doing that?" She had asked, after she had stopped gagging. "You have [I]his[/I] memories."  
  
He had winked at her, not looking the least bit offended that his touch so repulsed her. "Magic." With that, he had grabbed her by the wrist and had hauled her another few miles to the cave in which they now found themselves.  
  
As she watched him, she wondered if she could ever be certain of anything again. She had been [I] so[/I] sure that he was Max, the flashes having told her so. Now she knew nothing.  
  
"Why are we still here?" Liz raised her voice, caught his attention. He stopped whatever it was he was doing and turned to look at her.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. Good." He moved towards her. "It is time to prepare to go back my sweet."  
  
She flinched at the term of endearment. "Go back?"  
  
"To Earth." Nasedo grinned at her, his face Max's, making her heart skip a beat despite herself. She buried her own face against her knees, refusing to look at him.  
  
She felt his hand lightly caress her head. She swallowed, tried not to move. There was no point after all. She could not escape him. "How?" She whispered, her heart screaming for Max.  
  
"The usual way of course. Through a portal." She felt him leave her personal space again. "Through the portal Danala's father and I managed to create - well, he was dead by the time we finally succeeded, but that is neither here nor there." He had returned back to the other side of the cave, picked up an orb that sat on the ground.  
  
Liz raised her eyes, interested despite herself. "How is that possible? I thought only the Blue Prince and the White Lady could open the portal."  
  
"That's true. But we have harnessed the essence of the True Heirs." Nasedo replied, tossing the orb in his hand upwards casually, catching it lightly. "Andrina was fairly easy to get to. Gordian was a little more difficult to convince. But we succeeded in the end."  
  
Liz pressed her lips together at the image of Max's father, the late king, tortured in order to gain control of one of his birthrights.  
  
"So you were sent to the Citadel on purpose." Liz stated. "You pretended that you had turned against the Dernians and you made my grandmother fall in love with you and then you betrayed them all."  
  
Nasedo tilted his head in acknowledgment. "I was one of the few Dernians who had not been cleansed at an early age. It was a tradition in my family to wait until the day of marriage to do so." He shrugged. "Silly custom, but it made me invaluable to old Lazar. He needed a mole and I was the one. The Illyrians would never have accepted a cleansed Dernian in their court. Lazar needed control of Earth, especially since we knew that Gordian was planning to send Andrina to make a treaty to marry his heir to an Earthling." He tossed the orb into the air again. "And the only way to control Earth is to have a way to get there."  
  
"Did you never love Andrina at all then?" Liz asked, a pang of sadness for that innocent girl her grandmother had been running through her. "You used her and then you tossed her aside."  
  
Nasedo smiled slightly. "The irony in that statement my dear little queen is that I never had a chance to use her. She fell in love with me yes, but I never really controlled her until the very end."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Andrina had lost all faith in me by the time we finally found each other on Earth." Nasedo replied. "I know she said something to that affect in the journal she left to you."  
  
"Yes. She didn't tell you where Max and the others were because she didn't trust you anymore." Liz knew that her pride in her beloved grandmother was ringing in her voice, but she didn't care.  
  
Because if Claudia had managed to resist this monster, even having loved him, she, Liz could defeat him.  
  
Hope was slowly flowering in her heart as he continued to speak, completely oblivious to the way his words were affecting her.  
  
"Well, it was only in the end that she came under my power again." Nasedo sighed. "In the hospital, right before she died. Did you never wonder why the doctors didn't question her alien make-up?"  
  
Liz frowned. "Actually, I did." And then she understood. "You were there."  
  
"Yes. Even then sweet Liz, before any of you were at all aware of my existence. Jaxon's healing of you in the Crashdown was a dead giveaway. I knew that I had found them, had been back in Roswell for a few weeks before your grandmother returned. I didn't reveal myself to them immediately though - I had to be absolutely sure you understand. And I had to deal with Andrina. But for once, luck was on my side. Her body gave out on her before I could do anything to her. I shapeshifted into the form of the doctor who was charged with her case and ran the whole show after that."  
  
"And that's when you stole her ability to open the portal." Liz finished.  
  
"It was dormant of course, her brother long since dead, but she still possessed it."  
  
"So you've had the power to jump back and forth between Illyria and Earth almost since the beginning."  
  
He nodded. "It was why Jaxon, Mirana and Tristandor had such difficulty tracking me down when they were looking for me. I was back here for a while, dealing with Danala." He grinned at her again. "And now, are we done with your questions? Because it is almost time my sweet."  
  
"Almost time?" Liz climbed to her feet, her heart beginning to thunder in her chest. If they left now, she lost. She knew that she had the strength to resist him, but if she was torn so far away from Max, it would all be in vain. "Why are we going back there anyway?"  
  
"To make it more believable when I take over Jaxon's life." Nasedo replied. "I have to convince them all."  
  
Liz stared at him. "Are you a fool? I'll just tell them that you're [I]not[/I] Max!"  
  
"You won't. Because I will be the only one left. And I think that you would rather have some of your alien king than none at all. He's like a drug to you Liz Parker. I know it and it will be to my advantage. I think you'll probably even learn to love me in time."  
  
Liz just shook her head. "You must be joking. You're [I]not[/I] Max. You can't replace him. Love doesn't work like that. Just because you look like him, I'm not going to just [I]be[/I] with you!"  
  
His plan was the most ludicrous Liz had ever heard. Did he really think that she would just toss Max over for him because they looked alike, because he had Max's memories?  
  
"And you'll never be the only one left." Liz continued. "Because Max is alive, somewhere, and I will never rest until I find him."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith." Nasedo laughed. "You don't have to find him sweet. He's on his way to find [I]you[/I] as we speak. Indeed, he should be here any minute."  
  
For the first time, in a long time, he shocked her into silence.  
  
Which made her completely open to the voice that suddenly penetrated her thoughts. [I]Liz![/I]  
  
It was Max. The [I]real[/I] Max. She knew it was. She felt her heart stop beating.  
  
Because the expression of pleasure on Nasedo's face, [I]Max's[/I] face down to the very last detail, told her that this was [I]not[/I] a good thing. "He's calling for you already, isn't he?" He surmised, clearly understanding her astonishment.  
  
He [I]wanted[/I] Max to find them. The final pieces of his plan were falling into place.  
  
And she still didn't know how to stop him. 


	24. Chapter 31

Part 31  
  
[I]Digging deep, I feel my conscience burn.  
  
I need to know who and what I am.  
  
Slumber jolts me from complacency.  
  
It rocks me and makes me meet myself.  
  
Cause your welcome to remind him  
  
Of the greater gift of the greater one  
  
When I fall back to my own resources  
  
How can I carry your truth  
  
If I can't crawl to you?  
  
I want to feel something sweeter than this sin,  
  
Cover me in leaves and roll me over again.  
  
I've been everybody else  
  
Now I want to be something  
  
Closer to myself.  
  
Bring me a different light,  
  
Shed me yet another coat of skin  
  
Mark me with ash until I'm coming in.  
  
I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired  
  
I know I can love you, I know that I can…  
  
Kendall Payne[/I]  
  
Isabel sat at the window staring out at the drizzle, sighing. Seeing the sun right about now seemed too much to ask for. Everything she had wanted since arriving in England the month before had fallen into her lap in the last three days. They had a way through the portal to save her brother and their friends and she had Michael eating out of her hand. One more desire met in a sunny sky - it just seemed unlikely.  
  
And, yet, it grated, the constant oppressiveness of the gray sky in this country. She couldn't understand the restlessness, the fear the was causing her heart to beat an uneven tattoo under her breast. She [I]needed[/I] the sun today, needed it to reinforce that everything that was happening to her, to everyone she loved, was what was meant to be, what [I]had[/I] to be.  
  
It had literally felt like her world was ending when she had walked into Alex's room yesterday and had found Jennetta in his arms. She knew that she had absolutely no right to be jealous, especially after the way she had been feeling and acting for the last few weeks where Michael was concerned. But it had still hurt. Alex had been the one she could depend on, the only one she still knew for sure was in this because he loved [I]her[/I]. He was her strength. He had been [I]hers[/I] alone.  
  
Somehow, deep down, she had stupidly believed that he would give her time to explore whatever it was that was happening between she and Michael. That he would wait for her. He always had before after all. He had never tried to pin her down or control her, had never tried to make her something she wasn't. He had always been so good about all the alien chaos, had given her the space she needed to figure things out.  
  
But, in the end, Jennetta had managed to weave her spell over him too, taking advantage of the situation, of Isabel's confusion, just like she had over first Max, stealing her brother's love away from Isabel, and then over Michael.  
  
Isabel hated her. Deeply and in a way that she knew was not entirely rational. But Jennetta had become the representation of everything that had gone wrong in her life. If the other girl had never existed, none of this would ever have happened. Michael would not have been attracted to Maria at all, ever, because Isabel was almost sure now that whatever it was that had existed between the two of them had always been destined to assure Jenny's birth. In fact, all the events from when Max healed Liz on down could be traced back to the fact that Jennetta had been prophesied.  
  
Jennetta was the reason that Michael had been unwilling to give into his true feelings for so long. But, finally, destiny and the bonding that had occurred between them in another lifetime had held fast.  
  
Because, was he not, at this moment, sound asleep on her bed, where she had left him minutes ago?  
  
Nothing had happened between them last night - nothing physical anyway. It had been enough that he had finally come to her, telling her that he wanted to sleep with her, wanted to try and remember.  
  
She had been sitting exactly where she was now when the soft knock had come at her door. Her feelings had been in turmoil then too, more over Alex than anything else. She had been mourning his loss more than she had expected to, had been trying to tell herself that it was all for the best anyway, that she hadn't wanted to hurt him when she and Michael tried again, that maybe fate was helping events run their natural course.  
  
Her heart had been telling her different though. Her heart felt as though it was about to break into a thousand pieces.  
  
Even when she had opened the door, she had secretly been hoping it was Alex, that he had come to explain, that the cozy scene she had interrupted had been totally misinterpreted. It had dawned on her suddenly that had she found Alex like that with either Liz or Maria, she would have thought nothing of it, had been telling herself how silly she was being. But then, Alex had never given her cause to be jealous before. From the first moment that she had become aware of how he felt about her - when she had visited him in his dreams and they had danced during the heat wave in their sophomore year - she had known that she was all he ever saw.  
  
It had been an eye-opener to realize that other girls might find him attractive, one she had found [I]very[/I] unpleasant, despite the fact that she had been about to hurt him herself. She had always considered him her little secret - the geek with the heart of gold and the patience of a saint. In all her dreams of Michael, it had never once occurred to her that she would lose Alex. She had been worried about hurting him, but she had never considered that she might [I]lose[/I] him.  
  
Stupid and selfish, but true.  
  
She sighed again as she heard Michael stirring behind her. Turning her head, she found him staring at her with his dark eyes, his expression unreadable. His spiky hair was more tousled than usual and he was blinking suddenly, as though surprised to see her. "Did you have a dream?" He asked quietly when he finally seemed to get his bearings.  
  
She stared back at him, seeing Tristandor, seeing him waking in their bed in the Citadel. She could almost hear him even. "Yes," she replied. "Did you?" She wasn't being entirely truthful however. The dreams never ended anymore after all. They haunted her throughout the day, reinforcing more than anything, that no matter who she hurt - even Alex - that she was doing the right thing.  
  
[I]Come back to bed my Miri. We have plenty of time before we must meet Jaxon. Let us make the most of it.[/I]  
  
Michael's eyes shifted. He was no longer looking at her. "Yes." His voice cracked slightly. Isabel frowned. He sounded weird - almost like he was lying to her. But why would he lie? He had made his choice.  
  
Isabel had been worried about how Maria would take everything, despite the fact that it would not have stopped her from pursuing things with Michael. She [I]did[/I] care about the other girl, in spite of everything. But when she had asked Michael about it, he had merely shrugged. "She'll get over it. She's always expected me to run out on her eventually anyway."  
  
"What about Jennetta?" Isabel had asked, frowning in spite of herself. She knew that her hatred for Michael's daughter could still mess things up for them, had been trying to hide it at all costs.  
  
Michael had looked more upset at that. "Maria said she'd deal with her. She'll have other things to worry about once we're back on Illyria anyway."  
  
"Right." Isabel continued to stare at him. Why was this so weird? When she saw him as Tristandor, it all seemed so natural, made sense, but right now he was Michael and all she was thinking was that her brother was in her bed and it was just plain [I]wrong[/I]. "I guess we should get dressed. Jemma said that we had to plan strategy before we head out to Stonehenge - that we'll be going into battle as soon as we arrive, because of the occupation of the ring."  
  
She jumped slightly when she briefly saw movement outside the window she was still sitting beside. Turning her head, she saw a dark-haired young man standing on the grass outside the safe-house. He was holding an umbrella over his head and was staring right at her. She frowned. Why did he look so familiar? And why was he standing there like he had every right to be there, like he wasn't embarrassed that she had just caught him playing peeping Tom? She pulled her robe more tightly around her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked. He was standing behind her, clad only in the sweat-pants and T-shirt he had worn to bed. A frisson of desire ran down her spine.  
  
Isabel licked her lips, looked back towards the man. He was gone.  
  
"Nothing." She couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to think she was crazy. Not only was she having hallucinations about [I]him[/I] as Tristandor, she was also now imagining that other people were watching them. Besides, she had other things to think about.  
  
Like the fact that he was standing two feet away from her, half-dressed, and all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She saw something flare in his eyes, like he knew it too.  
  
She paused momentarily. Because whatever it was on Michael's face at the moment, it wasn't desire. She frowned when she realized it was fear. He was scared of her. Or, if not of her, of his feelings for her.  
  
It was time to make the final move, play this game through to the end, reclaim what was hers. She took his hand, pulled him towards her. She could see a tremor pass through his body, felt it in her own. "Tris…" She barely breathed his name, felt the pull between them as though in a trance, could see the hypnotic bond of it crossing his face as well.  
  
Isabel ignored the way her heart cried out for Alex as her lips met his.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"This is a terrible idea." Kyle knew that the fact that he had already said it twelve times wasn't going to make the thirteenth any more effective, but he had to try anyway.  
  
"There's no choice," Tess replied, not even bothering to look at him as she crawled into the bed. Milena stood near the door, watching them both, prepared to escape once Tess began the mind-warp.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here alone Tess."  
  
"Yes, you are Kyle. You need to sound the alarm that she's escaped."  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Kyle shook his head, glaring at her and extremely annoyed that he wasn't going to be able to change her mind.  
  
"It's very simple. I'll mind-warp the guard, so that Milena looks like me. She'll leave the Citadel with you because you'll tell everyone that you're taking me into town to show me around, so that the people can see me - that we got the idea from Milena and it seemed like a good one, that no one knows about being queen better than she does. She'll head off after Max and then I'll drop the mind-warp and you'll pretend that you just found out what she had done - because everyone knows that Milena has some very small mindwarping capabilities - and then you'll come back for me. Easy as 1-2- 3."  
  
"That's [I]not[/I] what I meant," Kyle told her impatiently, his arms crossed. He glared at Milena, who was listening to every word, and went to sit beside Tess on the bed. He lowered his voice. "What I meant is, it doesn't make any sense that you trust this woman. Max told us not to and you're going to anyway?"  
  
"I trust that she hates Nasedo, which I can understand," Tess replied. "And this is the only way I can figure out to help Max. Milena's goal is to put Ren on the throne. Right now her priorities and Max's are the same - getting rid of Nasedo. Max for Jennetta's sake, Milena for Ren's. I think Max was letting his shock about who Ren is and about how his mother betrayed his father cloud his judgment. For now, he needs her. And I'm not going to let his own stubbornness stop him from having all the resources he can."  
  
"Max isn't an idiot Tess," Kyle said through gritted teeth, knowing it was only the truth, as much as it galled him.  
  
"He is when it comes to Liz. He wasn't really thinking about Milena at all Kyle. I think he just wanted to shut her away to deal with her after he got Liz back. And that's a wasted resource. I'm his queen and I have to do what's best for him." Kyle flinched at the [I]his queen[/I] part, but tried to ignore it. This wasn't the time for jealousy. This was the time to make Tess see sense.  
  
"Well, why don't you just mindwarp us [I]all[/I] out of here? I think we should go with her. I don't trust her with Max alone. Because, after Nasedo is gone, Max and Liz are still standing in Ren's way to the throne. In case you've forgotten [I]that[/I] little fact," he added, not meaning to sound so sarcastic, but not displeased that he did.  
  
Tess closed her eyes briefly. "Kyle, I'm still getting back my strength from all the mindwarping I did to get Max and I into the Ring without anyone finding us. I can't run around here [I]and[/I] help Milena make a strong enough warp for this to work. I need to stay in one place."  
  
Kyle frowned. He didn't like this at all. She was going to drain herself to help a woman who had betrayed her own children. He stared at her, wondered briefly if she was under some sort of mind control.  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you about this any more Kyle. Just [I]do[/I] it!" She slammed her blue eyes shut and he could no longer communicate with her. When she was mindwarping, she needed complete concentration and he could see from the look on her face that she was already well gone.  
  
He could hear Milena pounding on the door. When he looked over at her, all he saw was Tess, calling to the guard to let them out. The door was already opening. He could no longer interfere because if the guard got any idea of what was happening, Tess would be seen as a traitor. Because, she was, in effect, going against one of Max's direct orders.  
  
Stupid, stupid. He didn't understand all this monarchy crap, but he did know that wasn't a good thing. Nope. Not at all.  
  
Kyle wondered briefly if the alien component of the Royal Four had been genetically programmed for inherent idiocy and stubbornness - or maybe it was just a lack of ability to recognize a [I]really[/I] bad plan. But then, with all those powers under their control, it was no wonder their over- confidence often resulted in disaster.  
  
Add another point to his lengthy list of why he hoped his alien mojo didn't make another appearance anytime soon. Apparently having extra-terrestrial capabilities also dulled one's grey matter. He loved Tess, but that didn't mean he couldn't see when she was being [I]really[/I] dumb.  
  
But it was too damn late. He scowled as he stomped out of the cell on Milena's heels.  
  
They made it out of the Citadel without incident. Hamor actually appeared relieved to be rid of them. He merely waved his hand in the air dismissively while he pored over several maps spread across a table in the meeting hall. Kyle had seen that they were drawings of the Ring, wondered exactly how Hamor was planning to take it back.  
  
But when the aging general had told them to go, he had high-tailed it out of there, ordering Milena in a tone he knew sounded pissed off, even if it was quiet, to keep her hood up.  
  
"Stupid, stupid." It was what he was still muttering to himself an hour later as he stomped down the winding staircase to the dungeons, having taken Milena as far as the city gates. She had kissed him lightly on the cheek, telling him to go back to "the lovely child in the dungeons" to free her, that she could manage on her own from here.  
  
Lovely child his ass. Stupid child was more like it. She was too damn trusting. That was the whole problem with Tess. First she had trusted Nasedo, clearly the least trust-worthy being in any galaxy and now Milena. Evans was going to blow a gasket when his loony mama showed up wherever he was.  
  
If there was one good thing about Max Evans, it was that he didn't trust anyone on this planet. Kyle had seen it on Max's face when he had left with the Royal Guard to go after Liz. He had been using them to his own ends, but he still didn't [I]trust[/I] them. And he had been right. It annoyed Kyle that Max was [I]always[/I] right, but dammit, he was.  
  
He had worked himself into a state of sheer irritation by the time he entered the anti-chamber near the dungeon where Tess was still ensconced. He frowned slightly when he realized that there was no guard. It was then that he noticed that the door to the cell was open.  
  
Tess was gone.  
  
To be continued… 


	25. Chapter 32

Part 32  
  
She was a complete fool. As soon as Tess opened her eyes, as the stone ceiling above her came into focus, she knew she had been used. She looked around the beautifully appointed chamber, slightly dazed, realized that it was [I]her[/I] room, the Queen's apartment.  
  
Kyle was in danger and it was all her fault. She knew it instinctively and it brought tears to her eyes. She brushed them aside impatiently, forced herself to think. What had happened?  
  
She had been mind-warped. There was no other explanation for why she had so completely betrayed Max by allowing his mother to escape. The guilt came crashing down on her in waves. She didn't even really know what had happened. But mindwarp seemed to be the only answer. It was extremely distressing to find out that your own gift could be used against you so effectively.  
  
And even if she had not been directly responsible for allowing Milena to escape, this was technically all her fault. She should never have gone down to the dungeons in the first place.  
  
She hadn't even been aware of it happening. It had been totally different from when Captain Lorn had mindwarped she and Kyle a few days before. Then she had felt his presence in her mind like the infiltration it was, her own gift the stronger, and thus, the dominant. But now, as she thought back desperately on the moments after arriving in the cell, she realized that her feelings towards Milena had started to change almost immediately. She had been on her guard up until a certain point and then it had all lost focus. She had started to trust the woman, even though she had known she should not, even though Kyle had told her time and again she should not.  
  
Mindwarp. It had to be. But how could Milena, who had only a tiny ability for mindwarping, her main gift being dreamwalking like her daughter, have done this without Tess being aware of it? Tess was supposed to be the strongest mindwarper on the planet. [I]No[/I] one should be able to mindwarp her without her knowledge - or at least that's what the Guild had told her yesterday when she had met with them for the first time.  
  
She climbed to her feet a little unsteadily. The hows and whys were irrelevant now. She needed to find Kyle and somehow warn Max. Milena's instability of mind had never been more evident.  
  
Tess wasn't sure how she had ended up back in her chamber. Obviously the guard had been suspicious, had found her in Milena's cell but hadn't dared wake her, unsure of what was wrong with her. She moved to the door, swiped her hand over the silver handprint that shone from the wall. She frowned when the door remained firmly shut.  
  
Locked? She was locked in.  
  
And suddenly she understood. It had been a mindwarp. An extremely elaborate mindwarp - one Milena should never have been capable of. They thought that she had [I]helped[/I] Milena escape. Of course they did! Even Kyle thought it.  
  
Her heart started to thump uncertainly. She had only ever been treated with respect since she had found the Illyrians, even if they had been a little condescending and impatient, remembering silly and ignorant Sabrya and not knowing that Tess was nothing like her former self. She had seen how they had treated captured Dernians - people they had considered traitors. There had been [I]no[/I] mercy for them.  
  
But she wasn't just [I]anyone[/I]. She was the Queen. No one could judge her. No one except Max.  
  
She straightened her back, pounded on the door. "Hello out there? I'm awake! I want to see my bodyguard!" She stepped back, waited for the door to slide open.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Tess scowled, pounded again. "Open this door at once! I command you."  
  
When another few moments passed with absolutely no movement on the other side of the door, Tess backed up, sank down on the bed, biting her lip.  
  
She was in serious trouble here. Somehow she just [I]knew[/I] it. If [I]she[/I] was in danger, than Kyle was in even [I]more[/I]. The only reason he was at all safe was because of she and Max. The Illyrians found him irritating and odd. They would be happy to have any excuse to get rid of him, and without Tess around to make him control his tongue, he was more than likely to say something that was going to get him into serious trouble.  
  
Max was gone. Max could not help her. And the more she thought about it, the more she wondered how in control of anything Max really was.  
  
Nothing any of these people did ever made any sense. The three of them were like people lost in a thick forest, trying to react to situations with common sense, but there was nothing logical about any of this.  
  
She felt tears of frustration beginning to pool in her eyes, fear for Kyle and Max and Liz and herself almost choking her. They had made a strategic error and she was only just beginning to recognize it.  
  
They should never have separated. They couldn't trust anyone but each other. They should never have let Max come to the Citadel alone in the first place and they should never have let him go after Liz by himself either. It didn't matter if he was the king or not. He was stronger and [I]safer[/I] with Tess and Kyle by his side.  
  
She and Kyle were [I]definitely[/I] safer at Max's side. She could feel her hands beginning to tremble, clutched them desperately in her lap.  
  
She brushed aside her tears impatiently. She had to be [I]strong[/I].  
  
They should [I]never[/I] have left Earth without the others.  
  
The thought came unbidden and so suddenly, she blinked.  
  
But she knew that it was true. Somehow, in some way, they had failed. They had left the others behind and they were going to lose because of it.  
  
They weren't strong enough in pairs. They weren't strong enough in the Four Square. They were only strong enough when all eight of them worked together, as a team, unified in their trust for each other.  
  
She felt the coldness of her solitude deep within, suffocating, burning, to the point that she wasn't even aware of the door to the chamber sliding open until Kyle was kneeling in front of her. It might have been five minutes later, or a lifetime.  
  
The entire world came back into focus when Kyle took her hands in his. He was so warm, so [I]alive[/I], she came back into herself with a resounding thump.  
  
Tess blinked, disbelieving, unsure of what had just happened to her. "Kyle?" She brought a hand up to touch his face. "How…I don't understand! What's going on? Are you okay?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Kyle grimaced. "They think that you helped Milena escape," he told her. He was staring straight into her eyes, trying to tell her something. She stared back at him, uncomprehending. And then she understood. He too still thought she [I]had[/I] helped Milena. He was trying to stop her from saying anything incriminating.  
  
"I didn't!" She exclaimed. "She mindwarped me!"  
  
"And Hamor too evidently," Kyle replied, sighing and moving to join her on the bed. It was only when he stopped blocking her direct line of vision that she realized that they were not alone. There were two guards standing in the doorway, both listening intently. "But they don't believe it. Apparently there is no way Milena should have been able to mindwarp you without you knowing about it."  
  
"I know," Tess said glumly. "But somehow she [I]did[/I]."  
  
Tess felt Kyle squeeze her hand. "Tess, are you [I]sure[/I]?" He asked her in a low tone. "It sure looked to me like you were helping her." She stared at the two guards, could see them straining to hear what he said, but apparently they were too far away because they moved closer.  
  
"I wasn't Kyle. I swear," she answered quickly and quietly, then raised her voice, addressed the guards. "I want to see Hamor."  
  
She heard Kyle sigh. "He won't see you Tess. He feels completely betrayed."  
  
"What?" She was dumbfounded. She looked at Kyle. "Are they just going to keep me locked up here until Max gets back then? That's just unacceptable Kyle! I can't just sit here and wait! We have to go after Milena."  
  
"They've already sent a detachment of the Royal Guards after Max and they're trying to reach him on the communicator orbs, but they're not having much luck."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tess stared at him. "Why did they let you in here?"  
  
"Because guess who's your partner in crime?" Kyle grinned wryly, leaning back against the pillows, his hands folded behind his head. "I'm in jail too. We're in for a long wait babe." He looked over at the two guards. "You two can go. We're not going to say anything to make your jobs any easier, so the least you can do is leave us in peace."  
  
They didn't move, just continued to stare straight ahead. Tess shivered again. Dernians no doubt. Their complete lack of emotional response told her so.  
  
Well, that was something anyway, Tess reflected wryly. The Illyrians and Dernians appeared to agree on at least [I]two[/I] things now. One, that Max was the rightful king and two, that she and Kyle were traitors.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
She started to giggle hysterically, until she felt Kyle shift again, pull her against him. "It's okay Tess. It's not your fault."  
  
She pulled back. "Kyle, this is still dangerous. As of right now, they already think I'm a traitor, but if we get too close, they're liable to think I'm betraying Max on a completely [I]different[/I] level."  
  
He sighed, flopped back again. "It's good to be king," he quipped, but he didn't sound the least bit amused.  
  
"He's allowed to go chasing after other girls, but you're not. Stupid double standards."  
  
"But I don't want to chase after other girls," Tess told him with a completely straight face. She just couldn't help it. It was just too good a chance to pass up.  
  
He stared at her for a full minute before bursting out laughing. She joined him, felt some of the tension draining away as they fell against each other, both overcome with glee.  
  
Because laughter was far better than fear. If they had to live through this, the least they could do was laugh about it.  
  
The two Dernians were staring at them like they were crazy, which Tess realized wasn't far from the truth. She finally sprawled out beside Kyle, still giggling, but absolutely exhausted.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tess finally asked, shaking her head in frustration.  
  
"I guess, for now, we wait," he replied. Kyle turned his head, looked right at her, lowered his voice again. "At least we're together. They won't do anything to us without Max's say-so."  
  
"Right," Tess said, allowing herself to be reassured slightly. "At least there's that."  
  
But she still couldn't help but hope with all her heart that Max was already on his way back.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Maria was exhausted, mind, body and soul. There was no other word for it. It was just supremely exhausting having to be the support system for her entire group of friends while still trying to maintain her own sanity. Because she was [I]definitely[/I] close to losing hers.  
  
She understood that Michael was trying to keep Isabel secluded, was doing his best so that no one had to see what was happening between them, but that didn't mean she didn't [I]know[/I] that they were alone together, that they were [I]exploring[/I] their alien sides, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. It wasn't like she wasn't [I]imagining[/I] what was going on in the room on the other side of the compound.  
  
It didn't matter that she knew that Michael loved [I]her[/I]. He was still in [I]there[/I], with [I]her[/I].  
  
It literally made her feel sick to her stomach. But she just didn't have [I]time[/I] to be sick, to lose her mind. Because who would pull her back if she did?  
  
If Maria had missed Liz before, this day had made it so that she knew that she was [I]never[/I] letting her best friend out of her sight again once they had her back. All this was [I]Liz's[/I] job. She was good at it - good at making people feel better, good at [I]fixing[/I] things. She [I]always[/I] made Maria feel better.  
  
And it wasn't even herself that Maria was really worried about. It was her daughter.  
  
Liz would know what to say to Jennetta, would know how to help Maria's daughter through what she was about to endure.  
  
Because there was almost no hope now. Ren was going to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The doctor, who was the closest to an Illyrian physician they were going to find on Earth, had told her as much only moments before. His balance was completely out of whack - why no one was really sure, but there it was. The only one who could save him now was a true Healer. Or, in other words, Max, who was, of course, completely unavailable.  
  
There were other Healers, of course. The doctor was one himself, a changed human, one who was extremely dedicated to the Illyrian cause from what Maria had seen. But apparently, according to Jemma, no one could compare to Max when it came to healing.  
  
Ren [I]needed[/I] Max. But he was fading fast and it was doubtful that they were going to be able to get him through the portal in time, let alone find Max on the other side fast enough.  
  
They [I]all[/I] needed Max. They needed his calm leadership, his quiet authority. They were completely lost without him.  
  
Maria brought her hands up to her face, forced herself to take deep breaths. She had come out into the hallway to collect herself, had tried to get Jenny to come with her, but her daughter had refused to leave her bodyguard's side. Maria had left her sitting with his hand held in hers, as though she was trying to anchor him to this life, as though if she let go of him, he would drift away from her permanently.  
  
"Maria."  
  
Maria's head came up. She met the Sheriff's concerned gaze, smiled slightly. "Hey Sheriff."  
  
"No better I take it?" He hooked his thumb in the direction of Ren's room.  
  
"No. Is everything ready for tonight?" Maria asked, wanting to change the subject. There was no point in discussing it after all. It wasn't like it was going to make anything better. They had to concentrate on what they [I]could[/I] control.  
  
"They're still coming in but Jemma says she'll have a full contingent of the Royal Guard ready to go by the time the sun sets," the Sheriff replied. He shook his head incredulously. "They're all changed humans Maria. How could this have been going on for so long and no one ever knew?"  
  
"The Special Unit knew," Maria told him, sighing. "It's why they wanted Max so badly." She grimaced. "Is it wrong Sheriff? That all those people are being changed like that?"  
  
"It does make me uncomfortable," the Sheriff admitted. "But Jemma insists that they are given a choice, that they would die if they weren't changed." He paused, then continued. "Kyle hates that it's happening to him, doesn't he?"  
  
Maria looked at him sharply. "Why?" She knew that Kyle had never spoken to his father about the emergence of his alien traits, that he barely liked to acknowledge it himself.  
  
"It's my fault Maria." The Sheriff scratched his head wearily. "If I hadn't been so all-fired determined to expose Max, Kyle never would have been in any position to get shot. I ruined my own son's life."  
  
She didn't know what to say to that, bit her lip. Why did everyone keep acting like she was Liz? She wasn't the one people were supposed to come to with their problems!  
  
"He's in love with Tess," Maria blurted, without thinking. "He's probably safer with some powers. He would have fallen into the alien abyss anyway. This way at least he has some power."  
  
The Sheriff stared at her. "So that's it. We never got a chance to discuss it before…before he left." He nodded, like he wasn't at all surprised. "And he doesn't think that she reciprocates his feelings?"  
  
"No. They're both idiots," Maria sighed. "But then alien/human relations are never easy."  
  
"Are you okay with everything that's happening Maria?" The Sheriff asked sympathetically. "I heard about Michael and Isabel."  
  
Who hadn't? Maria though wryly. They had been shut up in Isabel's room for the better part of twenty-four hours. The compound was a small enough community that of course word would get around. But no one could know the truth, that Michael was only pretending. Isabel had to [I]believe[/I] that he wanted to be with her. Their plan wouldn't work otherwise.  
  
"I spoke to Alex earlier," the Sheriff continued. "He's trying not to show it, but he's devastated."  
  
"I know," Maria replied quietly. She was the one who had broken the news to her friend after all. He had literally turned green.  
  
"It's [I]my[/I] fault." They had been the first words he had managed to choke out.  
  
"No Alex!" She had exclaimed. "How can you even think that?"  
  
"I drove her to it. She thought…" He had closed his eyes, shuddered. "She thought something was going on between me and Jenny." And he had told her all about how Isabel had caught Jenny on his bed, in his arms.  
  
She had wanted to reassure him, to tell him that none of it was his fault, that Isabel had been acting psycho for much longer than that, but she had bit her tongue, hard. Because, in the long run, wasn't it more important to find out [I]why[/I] Isabel was losing it, so that everyone could be happy in the long run? So that this could never happen again? Telling [I]anyone[/I] put Michael's plan in jeopardy.  
  
She couldn't even tell Alex. It broke her heart, but it was the only way.  
  
"We're a sorry lot," the Sheriff laughed bitterly. He was quickly serious again though. "I don't think we're exactly at our strongest right now Maria. I have a bad feeling about this - that going through that portal when we're so divided is a mistake."  
  
"I know," Maria told him. "But we have no choice. It's out of our hands now." She reached out and hugged him. "Thank you for being here for us."  
  
"I wish you had all let me be here for you long before now. Maybe I could have stopped some of this from happening," the Sheriff said, sounding slightly exasperated.  
  
"I wish we had too." Their mistakes were all coming back to haunt them now it seemed.  
  
Because Maria suddenly knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that their biggest mistake was ever splitting up. It had started when they had shut the Sheriff out, trying to protect him from the alien chaos. And then they had not believed Max when he had insisted that Liz was still alive, had driven he and Tess off the planet alone, with Kyle in tow.  
  
She knew that it was crazy to think that they could all be together, all the time, but it wasn't really the splitting up physically that had caused the problem, she realized. It was the complete lack of communication, the way they had let walls come up between them. Isabel hadn't told Alex about her emerging feelings for Michael. Michael hadn't told Maria soon enough. Alex hadn't told anyone that Jennetta had a crush on him. Jennetta hadn't told anyone that she was [I]really[/I] in love with Ren.  
  
Until they all accepted that they loved each other without reservation, that they could deal with whatever alien catastrophe reared it's ugly head better together - or any human one for that matter, until they stopped worrying about hurting each other all the time - until they [I]trusted[/I] each other - they were never going to win.  
  
It might even be too late now.  
  
Maria felt a shiver descend her spine. Where had that thought come from?  
  
It couldn't be true, could it? It couldn't be too late?  
  
The shriek of utter grief that suddenly pierced the silence that had fallen between she and the Sheriff as they had moved apart told her that it could be.  
  
Because that scream had been unearthly, devastated on a level that Maria almost couldn't grasp.  
  
And it had come from her daughter.  
  
Maria knew it without a shadow of a doubt that Ren was gone.  
  
It was all downhill from here.  
  
She took a deep breath, exchanged one long, meaningful look with the Sheriff, before going into Ren's room to try and put her daughter's life back together.  
  
What she saw on his face did not reassure her. Because he seemed to know it too. They didn't know [I]why[/I] yet, but Maria was sure that it was only a matter of time.  
  
Control had just shifted irrevocably from their hands. They were all now merely pawns in the hands of fate.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	26. Chapter 33

Part 33  
  
Michael stared at the group before him in disbelief, then glanced back at Jemma. "And we're somehow supposed to [I]sneak[/I] into Stonehenge with this crowd?" He demanded, shaking his head. "Do I have to remind you that Tess isn't here? There won't be any mindwarping involved this time."  
  
When Jemma had said she was raising an army, she hadn't been kidding. There were at least a hundred people scattered around the lawn outside the compound, all standing at attention, all ready for his command.  
  
They were waiting for [I]him[/I] to lead them. It was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard of, but it wasn't that part he found most disturbing. They thought he was the mythical General Tristandor they had heard about for years, from the moment they had been recruited into this fight that wasn't theirs. It wasn't surprising that they expected him to tell them what to do.  
  
It wasn't even that most of these people were human - [I]changed[/I] humans - humans who had been waiting for this call to arms since the moment he, Max, Tess and Isabel had set off the orb over two years before. Although he wasn't crazy about that either because he knew that many of them, in spite of Jemma's insistence that they had had a choice, really hadn't. They had all been dying, whether from a terminal illness or in some other way. Who wouldn't have agreed to something that seemed too crazy to believe - that they would live but that they would be pledged to an alien army, expected to answer the call when necessary - for one more chance at life?  
  
They had come from all over the globe, ready and [I]willing[/I] to give up their lives for them - for people they didn't even know. It was too much responsibility. He didn't want it.  
  
He didn't like it - not at all. And, it was this, more than anything else that told him he was no longer Tristandor of Dernia, in spite of everything Isabel had been trying to convince him of over the past few days. He had absolutely no desire to lead these people to their deaths. Because from what Michael remembered of Illyria and the Dernians, there would be no mercy for any of them. Dernians did not believe in mercy because they had no compassion. The two were intimately intertwined, could not exist without each other.  
  
He was no leader - he was no [I]Max[/I]. He was going to get these people - these complete strangers - [I]killed[/I]. They were going to die simply because, at some point before in their lives, they had wanted to [I]live[/I]. The irony of the situation was not lost on him.  
  
Jemma raised an eyebrow, interrupted Michael's mournful thoughts. "Your Sabrya is the strongest mindwarper, yes, but just because she isn't here, doesn't mean we don't have her gift at our disposal." She motioned to a tall blonde standing nearby. "This is Marianne," Jemma introduced. The blonde bowed deeply to Michael. He felt heat rising in his face. "She is the leader of the changed mindwarpers on Earth. She will be the focus this evening."  
  
"What does that mean?" Michael demanded, sighing heavily, and trying to listen as Jemma explained the plan for that night. He knew that he had no choice.  
  
His daughter had ordered it and so he was expected to obey. And this was what he hated most about this whole thing.  
  
Jennetta was losing her mind. There was no other way to describe what was happening to his daughter since Ren had died, something Michael still hadn't quite come to terms with. It had only been a few hours after all and so sudden - ridiculous actually, that something as mundane and [I]normal[/I] as a car crash could have done in Jennetta's bodyguard - that none of them had even begun to understand what the whole thing meant.  
  
Yet, in the space of those few hours, his daughter's entire personality had changed.  
  
If Michael had been unwilling to believe Maria before that Jenny was attached to the emotionless shapeshifter, he believed it now. Her grief was a force unlike anything he had ever seen before and he had been pretty sure that he had witnessed how low people could go when Max had disappeared for so long, and then when Liz had supposedly died. Jennetta was channeling her pain in a way that made Michael supremely uncomfortable because it was so unlike her.  
  
Her entire being was suddenly focused on getting back to Illyria, on reclaiming her throne, on [I]being[/I] the queen Ren had wanted her to be, in spite of the fact that up until a few days ago, she had been fighting him tooth and nail. Getting in her way was not an option it seemed either. She wasn't listening to anyone.  
  
She was becoming reckless. Michael could see it in her eyes - in the eyes of the child he had missed raising, but who he still felt he knew extremely well, because wasn't she the best parts of he and Maria rolled up in a beautiful package? The open, yet pensive, young woman, who's leadership style had been extremely reminiscent of what Michael thought Max must once have been, had been replaced by someone who was trying so hard to forget how to feel, she was also forgetting that any decision she made affected them all.  
  
Jennetta was no longer asking for aid. She was telling them what to do and Jemma was backing her up, even though they had no idea what to expect on the other side of that portal. The agreement that Michael and Jenny had made privately - that no humans other than Alex, Maria and Valenti of course, would be involved in the voyage to the other side of the universe - had been unceremoniously dumped in the last two hours. And when Michael tried to talk to her about it, she merely turned her head and said, "I am queen. I make the decisions. You can go back and play with Isabel, Michael. I don' t need your help."  
  
It had hurt, needless to say. But, more than anything, it had made him nervous. Because, somehow, he just [I]knew[/I] that going to Illyria with guns drawn and blazing (or in his case, hands blasting) was the wrong tactic.  
  
Jennetta making the same mistake as the Dernians and [I]deliberately[/I] shutting off her emotions was a mistake too. She was playing right into their hands now. He just knew it. Which, was beginning to raise questions in the back of his mind about how much of an accident that car crash had really been.  
  
That maybe Ren, the only one who seemed to have really [I]known[/I] what kind of queen Jennetta was supposed to be - could be - was gone because someone had [I]wanted[/I] him gone.  
  
And there was only one person who had anything to gain by Ren's death. Because, now that he was out of the picture, who had Jenny turned to for guidance?  
  
Who else but one Jemma Stafford.  
  
In fact, he was so sure that things were spinning completely out of control, that Jemma could not be trusted in spite of what Jenny said, he could only think of one way to stop this whole debacle before it got underway. Jenny wasn't listening. He had tried to get through to her, Maria had tried, even [I]Alex[/I] had tried and it had all been in vain.  
  
He would not let his daughter get them all killed because she was so wrapped up in her grief, she refused to hear sense.  
  
And there was only one way to stop her. He was going to have to convince Isabel that she couldn't open the portal. He was going to have to convince Max's sister that they couldn't go after Max and their other friends now, that they were going to have to wait until the next solstice.  
  
Michael hadn't even started to convince [I]himself[/I] that they could abandon his sister, Tess, and his best friend, Max, and the heart of their group, Liz, and hell, even Valenti, on Illyria. How was he supposed to convince Isabel? He wasn't even sure if it was the right way to go.  
  
He was at a loss. And, so, for the moment, he was still playing along.  
  
Michael listened with half an ear as Jemma continued to lecture him on exactly how the whole operation was going to play out. He was extremely aware of the minutes ticking away as she spoke. Every second that passed meant they were one second closer to the time they were supposed to head to the Ring.  
  
He hadn't spoken to Izzy since Maria had come to get them to tell them about Ren.  
  
The whole experience had been horrifying, seeing his girlfriend and his, well, whatever the hell Isabel was to him, coming face to face after he had supposedly chosen Isabel. But Maria had played her role like the trooper she was. Michael had seen how pale she was, that the whole idea of him having spent the night in that room with Isabel had nearly driven her insane, but she had not allowed any of it to stop her from coming to them.  
  
He had actually seen remorse on Isabel's face too, something he hadn't seen there for a good long while. It had been gone almost as quickly as it had appeared, but it had definitely been there.  
  
It had been a good sign, one of many he had seen over the course of their night together. Her heart was not entirely in it Michael had deduced. He had hoped that by pretending to go along with the whole thing, Isabel would see how wrong it was - that they didn't belong together, that whatever they had been to each other in that past life was over. And he had thought that maybe he was making headway, until they had been drawn to each other again and had shared another kiss.  
  
There had been something so unnatural about it though.He [I]knew[/I] that Isabel had felt it too.  
  
He had been more convinced than ever that something - or someone - was controlling both of them.  
  
And, again, suspicion was falling directly on Jemma Stafford's head. Because, wasn't it true, that neither he, nor Isabel had ever had [I]any[/I] feelings for each other before they had come to England? And where had the feelings started? At Stonehenge. And who [I]lived[/I] near Stonehenge? None other than Jemma, who's whole existence revolved around getting back to Illyria and restoring them to their positions.  
  
Jemma had had no way of knowing that they would want to go to Illyria anyway - that Max and Tess would have taken matters into their own hands and gone AWOL, driving everyone else to follow them. It made perfect sense that she would try and convince Isabel and Michael that they belonged together ON Illyria. What better way to do it then by having them remember their past lives?  
  
There was only one flaw in Michael's deduction. How had Jemma known that they were in England? How had she known [I]exactly[/I] when to start the dreams, the memories? And how the hell was she doing it anyway?  
  
Okay, Michael rolled his eyes ruefully, there was maybe more than [I]one[/I] flaw.  
  
But, all of it was enough to make him believe that they couldn't trust her. And if they couldn't trust her, they couldn't go with her to Illyria - which meant they couldn't go at all.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He snapped now, impatient with the whole nonsense of preparing this army - the army that Michael had definitely decided now he wasn't leading.  
  
Jemma stared at him for a moment, as did the blonde woman, Marianne. Finally, she smiled slightly. "I suppose that will do for now," she finally acknowledged. "I suggest that you go rest yourself General. You have a long night ahead of you."  
  
"Whatever." Michael shoved his hands into his pockets, met her eyes, peering at her, [I]willing[/I] her to show him that he was right about her - that she was [I]not[/I] their friend.  
  
But the eyes that stared back at him, dark and guileless, only served to make him wonder if [I]he[/I] was the one losing his mind.  
  
He needed someone to talk to about the whole thing before he approached Isabel. Maria was off-limits because of Isabel and the plan, Isabel for the same reason. Jenny wouldn't do because she was not willing to talk to anyone and she was part of the problem as well. The Sheriff - well, it was too exhausting even thinking about trying to catch him up on the whole mess. It had been a mistake to keep Valenti out of things. Michael could see that now.  
  
Which left Whitman. Alex, who had been carefully avoiding Michael for the past twenty-four hours.  
  
There were fun times ahead for Michael Guerin. He sighed heavily as he turned his back on Jemma and went in search of someone he hoped was still his friend. 


	27. Chapter 34

[u]Part 34[/u]  
  
Alex sighed wearily and fell back against the pillows on his hospital bed. While he had been eager to be up and about only the day before, impatient with the nurses (who he now knew were changed humans with something approaching Max's healing power) and really a very annoying patient, now he was glad that he had somewhere to hide. Because as long as he stayed where he was, he didn't have to face the fact that Isabel and Michael were really together. It was sheer irony that now that he actually felt pretty good, he wished he felt like crap again.  
  
Because, as long as he stayed here, he wouldn't have to accidentally run into them in the hallway or anywhere else. He could sulk and blame himself in peace.  
  
It was all his own fault. Isabel had not understood what she had seen with Jennetta and had gone rushing off and done something stupid. He had brought it on himself by not being more clear with Isabel in the past that she was the only one for him. He had always let her go her own way, had given her the space he thought she needed in order to understand who she was - an alien princess with a future neither of them could avoid. But, by maintaining that slight distance between them - one Max had refused to allow Liz to give him and one Maria had tossed back in Michael's face - he had lost her.  
  
Yet, he knew deep down that it was all about more than that anyway. He [I]knew[/I] that Michael didn't love Isabel. It had not taken him long to decipher from Maria's general avoidance of the topic that she and Michael had cooked up some scheme to try and snap Isabel out of her pursuit of her so-called "destiny." Maria was a terrible liar after all - at least in Alex's view - and she had not been nearly upset enough that the father of her child had abruptly abandoned her.  
  
No, Alex was no fool. He knew that Michael and Maria were up to something. But it did not mean that Isabel was any less serious about her desire to be with Michael. He had not laid eyes on her since she had run out on him the day before, but he knew it, somewhere in his heart. This was all real. And it hurt like hell.  
  
Isabel did not want to hurt him and so she avoided him. It was all making it even clearer why she had tried so hard to convince him not to come to Illyria with them all. And, the irony of it all was that it was that which had hurt him more than anything. Because his attachment to the aliens was not just about [I]her[/I]. He had always felt like an integral part of the group, but Isabel's wish to get rid of him made him question if that was really true.  
  
Yes, he knew that Liz and Maria loved him, but they certainly didn't really confide in him anymore. Liz was so wrapped up in Max there wasn't room for anyone else and Maria was now deliberately lying to him [I]and[/I] avoiding him because she hated doing it. He had never really been close to Max and Michael anyway. Kyle didn't know whether he was coming or going from their group half the time because of his tumultuous relationship with Tess and while Alex had tried to befriend Tess, because he understood what it was like to be an outsider, they had never truly bonded. Was it any wonder that he had felt kinship for Jennetta? At least she had seemed to [I]need[/I] him sometimes.  
  
But, now, even that was over. Because, apparently, according to Maria, with Ren's death, Jenny had gone off the deep end and it was unlikely anyone could pull her back. Alex had even tried, but whatever affection she had once harbored for him was long gone. Their discussion about her love for Ren had come at a highly inopportune time it seemed. Jenny's devastation was simply worse because just when she realized how much the grumpy shapeshifter meant to her, he was gone. Alex's heart went out to her, but he could not reach her anymore. Their conversation had been stilted and one-sided. She had not wanted to hear what he had to say about losing someone you loved, although she had politely listened, and she had left him soon after.  
  
And, so, now here he sat, completely alone, miserable and wishing he were dead. He wondered briefly in anyone would even miss him if he was gone.  
  
"Whitman."  
  
Michael's gruff voice in the doorway made Alex snap his head up. He blinked. He could have kicked himself when he said in a friendly way, "Hi Michael." What was he doing? This was the person who was presently [I]sleeping[/I] with his Isabel! And, yet, his natural compulsion to be helpful and open made him be nice. Damn his personality! Once in a while he wished he had Michael's natural ability to glower, or Max's to brood, or even Kyle's to be sarcastic. He decided he could scowl though. Because he wanted to. Badly. And, so, he did.  
  
He was slightly amazed when it actually seemed to affect Michael. Did he flinch? Alex felt his scowl slip as he tilted his head to see if it was really true. "I really need to talk to you," Michael continued carefully. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Not for me," Alex snapped. "But aren't you supposed to be preparing to save the universe or something?" He paused. "Oh wait. I forgot. You're shacking up with my girlfriend. I'm sure that takes up a lot of your time too." Okay. Now where had [I]that[/I] come from? Kyle would be proud!  
  
Michael grimaced, moved into the room. "I know I deserve that," he muttered. There was a long pause as they both stared at each other. "Maria didn't tell you what's going on then?"  
  
"No," Alex replied, making his tone pleasant. "Was it you who asked her to lie to me? Because she sucks at it."  
  
Michael snorted. "I'm sure. But we couldn't tell you. Isabel needs to really believe I want to pursue this with her. Or she did anyway. Now I think it was all just a stupid idea."  
  
"So you don't care about her?" Alex demanded. "And you're sleeping with her?" His outrage on Izzy's behalf almost made him forget that she had broken his heart.  
  
"We didn't have sex," Michael told him, apparently grossed out. Alex scowled even more. "We just slept. We've been remembering things from our past life when we're asleep, so I thought if we shared a bed, we might get more." He shuddered. "She's like my sister for God's sake. That's just [I]wrong[/I]!"  
  
"Well, am I going to get an explanation then?" Alex asked. "What the hell is going on? Did you figure anything out?"  
  
Michael sighed, moved forward again and flopped into the chair next to Alex's bed. "Not really. I did get a glimmering this morning that she's not really into this - Isabel anyway. When I kissed her," Alex felt ill at that, "We connected." Michael looked right at him for a moment and then away. "She was thinking about [I]you[/I]. Isabel I mean. Isabel is fighting what's happening to her." Alex's heart skipped a beat. He stared at his friend, who now appeared to be working through something in his own mind before he spoke. He scowled again, wondered if Michael was just using him as a sounding board or if he really did need something. "I think someone's doing this to us. Actually, I think someone's doing something to [I]her[/I]. My dreams haven't happened since I've been back in physical proximity to Maria. I think I was just getting leaked off images from Isabel because we spent so much time alone together before you guys got here."  
  
"Like through the four square?" Alex asked, intrigued in spite of himself.  
  
"Maybe. It's hard to say. Maybe the same thing would be happening to Max and Tess if they were here?" Michael shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"So you think Isabel was thinking about [I]me[/I] when she kissed you?" Alex prodded. "Then what are the dreams about?"  
  
"Someone's implanting images of when she was Mirana and she can't get past them," Michael said. "I'm almost positive that's what's going on." The way he trailed off prompted Alex's next question.  
  
"And you think you know who's doing it?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael replied, glowering. "I think it's Jemma Stafford. I think she's using Stonehenge to invade Isabel's mind. Because none of this happened until we got here."  
  
Alex started. "Why? What does she care if you guys are together?"  
  
"She's a psycho Illyrian. All she cares about is the [I]cause[/I]," Michael told him, accenting the last word sarcastically. "She wants to kill all the cleansed Dernians to get rid of them and she goes around randomly turning humans into aliens. She's just bananas. I think she would do [I]anything[/I] if she thought it would get her back to Illyria. Maybe she thinks that me and Isabel together - that if we want our old lives back - she can guarantee once and for all that it'll happen? That as long as we're with humans, our hearts won't be completely in it?"  
  
From the way Michael said the last, Alex knew that Jemma was not far wrong about that. Isabel in particular had often wanted to forget she was an alien - but all that had changed since she had come to England. And Michael would have been perfectly content to live in Roswell with Maria and Jenny for the rest of his life after his first visit to Illyria. It had been hell for him. Alex knew without a shadow of a doubt that Michael would not be going back if it wasn't Jennetta's wish to take the throne.  
  
Alex scratched his head now. "Well, that sounds kind of logical. As much as alien motivations are ever logical," he added. "But she knows how badly we all want to get Liz and the others back. She has to know that we're going."  
  
There was a long pause. Alex wondered at the frown that had appeared on Michael's face. "That's what I came here to talk to you about."  
  
"What?" Alex demanded suspiciously. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of Michael's tone. Apparently Michael had a plan. Michael's plans were never good plans. Michael's plans usually involved breaking into places, consorting with crazy shapeshifters who stole your emotions or sleeping with other people's girlfriends. No, they were not [I]good[/I] plans.  
  
"I think the key is to get Isabel away from Stonehenge," Michael told him. "I think it's what's screwing with her mind."  
  
"But Stonehenge is how we're going to get to." Alex trailed off as dawning realization hit him. He stared at Michael. "You don't want to go, do you? You want to get Izzy away from the portal so that she can't open it."  
  
Michael didn't answer, merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is this supposed to accomplish?" Alex asked, feeling extremely weak suddenly. "We're going to save Isabel by abandoning Liz and the others? Because that's what we're doing Michael if we don't go."  
  
"Maxwell would understand. They'll all understand," Michael replied. "And we can still go through again six months from now."  
  
"Which in Illyrian time is the equivalent of six millenia!" Alex yelled. "I don't think Kyle Valenti can handle wearing tights for that long Michael!"  
  
"Alex, Isabel is going crazy!" Michael replied urgently. "We need to get her back in shape. She isn't going to be any help to us the way she is anyway. We can't go through that portal divided the way we are. We just [I]can't[/I]. I don't care how many frigging "changed" humans Jemma Stafford throws at us. We're [I]not[/I] ready."  
  
Alex listened to him, astounded by the certainty he heard in Michael's voice. For once, he could actually believe that Michael Guerin had been a successful general in his past life. He was not willing to chance the lives of any of his [I]troops[/I] until he was completely sure of success.  
  
Without Isabel, there was no chance of success. Michael was right. With Isabel torn in her loyalties, they would fail. With everyone at odds, they would fail.  
  
It was then that Michael said the one thing that made Alex's heart stop beating. Because he knew that they had all tried to avoid thinking about it. Because none of them would know how to deal with it, if it was true. "Alex, they could all be dead already."  
  
Alex closed his eyes. "Michael."  
  
"Alex, if they're dead - if Maxwell and Liz and Kyle and my sister." he swallowed heavily, "If they're dead." There was another long silence. "Can we really risk Izzy?"  
  
Their eyes met and held. "They're not dead," Alex finally said quietly.  
  
"I know. But we can't risk Isabel. We're losing her Alex. We need to bring her back."  
  
Alex took a deep breath. "Okay. Tell me what you want me to do."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Rock," Kyle crowed. "I win [I]again![/I]"  
  
"This game sucks." Tess crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away, pouting.  
  
"I told you it would be more interesting if we played the strip version," Kyle replied. "It's not my fault you're such a prude."  
  
Tess whipped her head around and glared at him. "Kyle! We're not alone you moron!" She glanced meaningfully towards the door, where an expressionless Dernian continued to stare straight ahead, apparently ignoring their conversation completely.  
  
"I understand. You're not an exhibitionist. We'll just wait 'til we get back to Earth for that version," Kyle told her comfortingly. He grinned when her fist whipped out in spite of herself and she socked him in the shoulder. "Ouch," he said mildly.  
  
Tess scowled and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. "I am sooooooooo bored," she whined. Their captivity had quickly declined from being scary to just downright annoying. Apparently no one cared what they did as long as they weren't roaming around the Citadel. Tess was even beginning to wonder if anyone really cared if the Queen was intimate with her bodyguard after all. It was beyond strange that they had locked them up together if they were trying to protect her virtue for Max after all.  
  
She wondered if she was ever going to understand anything on this planet. Not for the first time, she wished that she [I]was[/I] back on Earth playing strip rock, paper, scissors with Kyle. At least on Earth she was allowed to be herself. Here she was constantly sitting on pins and needles, worried that she was doing the wrong thing, that she would somehow spoil everything and screw up Max's mission or Kyle's life or Jennetta's claim to the throne. She wondered if this was how she had felt all the time in her other life - as Sabrya. From the way she was treated, she didn't doubt it. There was no way that Sabrya could have been as stupid as everyone seemed to think she was. After all, Tess wasn't stupid this time around and weren't Max, Michael and Isabel all fairly close personality- wise to how Jaxon, Tristandor and Mirana were supposed to have been? Max had basically been [I]Max[/I], even when he thought he was Jaxon, and Michael was developing from a head-strong boy (which Tristandor [I]must[/I] have been to completely reject his people's ideals when joining the Illyrians) into a capable man. And from the little Tess knew about Mirana, she had apparently been slightly haughty but loving as well, just like Isabel.  
  
Tess couldn't imagine the kind of life poor Sabrya must have lived. She had showed spunk by joining her brother in Illyria, but had then found herself trapped in a marriage to a man who didn't love her (as more than a sister anyway) and treated like a traitor and a ninny by her new people. It must have sucked.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kyle asked now. Tess glanced at the guard again. Kyle seemed entirely comfortable with the shapeshifter's presence. They had both become used to it in the day or so they had been locked up here, but Tess couldn't help but wonder if the lack of expression on his face was just his way of hiding that he was taking in everything they were saying. She remembered things Maria had said about Ren, when Jennetta's bodyguard had been her guard during her time on Illyria. He had always seemed to be merely calmly listening to her when she ranted at him, but, in the end, it had been what he had learned from Maria that had resulted in his saving Jennetta from Tarsus. Who knew what their various guards were saving up to use against them later?  
  
But, then, she really was sick of hiding things from Kyle. And talking about Sabrya was unlikely to result in a make-out session after all. They weren't both complete horndogs after all, to quote one of Michael's favorite words. She giggled in spite of herself, then felt a pang when she remembered how much she missed her brother.  
  
"I'm just wondering about everyone else," Tess admitted. "Everything is so screwed up Kyle."  
  
"I know," he said, sighing. "But it'll get better once Max is back. Then we can sort this whole mess out and go back to Earth."  
  
"But we have to come back here," Tess reminded him. "To make sure Jennetta is secure on her throne."  
  
"Yeah," Kyle agreed. "But things'll be different. There won't be any more walls." He stared at the guard, scowled, then looked back at her, his blue eyes suddenly scalding. "I hate this," he whispered. Tess felt her eyes widen as his hand started to inch across the bed towards her. She could not take her eyes off of it, felt her breath quickening.  
  
Okay, so maybe she [I]was[/I] a horndog. Because spending so much time in close quarters with Kyle was beginning to remind her of how much she really, really wanted to be open about how much she loved him. They had only [I]ever[/I] kissed one time after all. It was downright ludicrous!  
  
"Kyle!" She murmured urgently. "[I]Don't[/I]!"  
  
Their eyes met for one charged moment and then he turned his head, sighing again. His arm came up to cover his face as he fell back against the pillows on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She could almost see him closing himself off from her again.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said after a long silence. "This just sucks."  
  
"They're trying to make us break Kyle," she told him. "You know that. They want concrete proof to give to Max when he gets back. That I'm a traitor I mean." She paused. "They must have really hated me before."  
  
Kyle moved his arm, turned his head to look at her. "The Illyrians?"  
  
"I think so," Tess said. "They just don't respect me. I don't think they ever did before either."  
  
"It doesn't matter what they think," he reminded her. "The only people who matter are Isabel and Michael." He trailed off, what he left unsaid lingering between them.  
  
[I]And Max[/I].  
  
Tess felt a flash of anger. "Are you ever going to get over it?" She demanded, raising her voice. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, knew that the guard was shifting, maybe to listen more closely. But at this point she didn't care.  
  
"Over what?" Kyle asked, sounding a bit surprised.  
  
"Over the fact that Liz chose Max over you?" Tess replied hotly. "Because I know that's what it's all really about - the way you feel about him. He's only [I]ever[/I] tried to be your friend, but you are just so jealous of him, you can't even see that, can you?"  
  
Kyle stared at her, didn't reply. And, so, she continued, "And I understand that your father wasn't a very good one while he was investigating Max, but how is that [I]Max's[/I] fault? He didn't ask for the sheriff to do that! He even saved your life! But you act like that was something you wish he hadn't done, freaking out about how you don't want to change into an alien and blah, blah, blah!" Tess realized that she was quite losing control of herself, but she couldn't seem to stop, now that she had started. All of her own uncertainty and insecurities were coming out and so she had apparently decided to list all of Kyle's to avoid them.  
  
"You've screwed with your own mind so much Kyle that you can't even understand that you might be someone's first choice. I don't even get how many times I can try and tell you that I don't want him, but you don't ever listen."  
  
"You've [I]never[/I] told me that," Kyle said, sounding annoyed. "You've told me you love me, but you've [I]never[/I] told me you don't want him."  
  
"Are you a complete idiot?" Tess shrieked. "I don't! I do not want Max! The end. Period." She was up on her knees, staring down at him. "[I]I don't love him![/I]"  
  
Kyle sat up, stared past her at the guard. "Tess."  
  
"It doesn't matter if I love him!" She yelled. "I don't have to love him to be his queen to these morons! Don't you get it? They don't understand [I]anything[/I]. Even the Illyrians, for all their blather about staying uncleansed, don't really get what it means to love someone. Milena more than proves that. She says she loves Max and, yet, she constantly betrays him. They're freaks! I'm not one of them and I don't want to be." She realized she was panting, took a deep breath. "It's my human side that loves you Kyle." She looked over at the guard, who was still staring at her without expression. "And I don't care who knows it anymore." She looked back at Kyle, placed both her hands on either side of his face and looked him right in the eye. "I would even die to prove it."  
  
Kyle's eyes were bright as he swallowed and murmured, "Tess, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because if having them throw me in that damn Ring to be judged is the only way to prove that I love you, then I'll do it," Tess replied. She moved away from him, marched over to the guard and poked him in the chest. He didn't move. She heard Kyle behind her, obviously coming to stop her, but she ignored him. "Did you hear me buster? Hello? Is anyone in there? I want to be judged. Go tell that old goat Hamor so. The Ring will prove once and for all that Kyle and I belong together. I want it to show you all how stupid and archaic you all are." She glanced back at Kyle. "I mean, really! They managed to conquer space travel but they act like they live in the middle ages. It's absurd! If they need us at all, it's to pull them out of their own irony."  
  
Kyle had stopped half-way across the chamber, was just staring at her open- mouthed. "Are you crazy?" He asked finally, a grin starting to break across his face.  
  
"Yes," Tess told him. "I am crazy in love with you and I refuse to hide it anymore."  
  
She realized that Kyle was looking over her head. "He's gone," he told her.  
  
"I assume so," Tess said, beginning to smile. "I gave them just what they wanted after all."  
  
"They'll be back soon."  
  
"Yes, they will."  
  
"So, are we going to waste the time until then?" Kyle asked. "I mean, I can't say that I'm thrilled that I'm about to be thrown to the wolves, but I think it's pretty much established that it's going to happen now."  
  
She felt a pang of guilt, but realized that she wasn't really sorry. Not at all. "Probably." She hurried across the room and threw herself into his waiting arms. "I don't care anymore."  
  
"What the hell," Kyle said, bringing his lips down and planting a firm kiss on hers. "I don't care anymore either. If I'm going to die, there's no one I'd rather do it for."  
  
She pulled away slightly, placed her hands on his cheeks again and made him look her right in the eye again. "We're not going to die Kyle. This is right. It is what's meant to be. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't. I used to believe in destiny, but I don't anymore. Max says that we make our own, and if mine is to die with you, then the time has come. But I'm going to make it worth it first."  
  
With that, she pulled his lips back to hers and let herself live.  
  
To be continued. 


	28. Chapter 35

[u]Part35[/u]  
  
Max knew that he had found Liz as he stared up at the cliffs rising out of the early morning mists. Their connection, which had been blocked somehow since Tarsus had thrown him back into the dungeon and had taken Liz, flared back to life suddenly, flowed through him, started his heart pounding in anticipation.  
  
[I]Liz![/I] He called out to her through their link, which he now knew was the result of the official bond that had been created, at some point, by his Aunt Andrina. He still didn't know when or how, but there could be no denying that the relationship he and Liz shared was special and beyond anything any of their friends knew or felt.  
  
Max did not regret the connection, but it did make it so that, sometimes, it was difficult to even think straight without Liz. As he became aware of her presence in the vicinity, her warmth - her very [I]soul[/I] - seemed to wrap itself around him, allowing him to truly feel [I]normal[/I] for the first time since they had spent the night together.  
  
He had thought a lot about the bond while they had searched for Liz and Nasedo, had reflected on what it meant and why it was significant. He knew the strange connection he shared with Liz had to be consecrated by someone with royal blood. That much Jaxon, the Dernian shapeshifter, had been able to tell him. But why? Why was it important? What was its purpose? He had a feeling that if he could figure that out, he would know how to stop Tarsus.  
  
Max frowned slightly when he felt a tremor of fear descend his spine. He knew that it had come from Liz and it caused his anger at Tarsus to ignite.  
  
[I]He[/I] was not afraid, even though, is some ways, finding them had been almost too easy. It had been more than obvious as the members of the Royal Guard who had accompanied him found clue after clue, that Tarsus [I]wanted[/I] to be found. It couldn't be a good thing, this fact, but by this point Max didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Liz safe once and for all and the only way to assure that was to kill Tarsus.  
  
And to kill him, he had to be found, plain and simple.  
  
It had been an easy decision to make, in the end. It did alarm him slightly that he was so looking forward to it, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to do it. This had to end sometime and he had known that he was going to have to do it sooner or later in order to secure Jennetta's throne. He was just sorry that Tarsus had turned it into such a personal thing. The planet would have accepted the shapeshifter's death far more easily if it had been in honorable battle.  
  
But, again, at this point, Max didn't really care [I]what[/I] the planet was going to think. Which was why he knew, in his heart, that he was no longer meant to rule Illyria. Liz would always come first, before his people, before his duty. He knew he should be ashamed of this, but he wasn't, which only reinforced that he was right to abdicate.  
  
Jennetta would rule and Max would be glad of it. Because [I]she[/I] wanted this - it was what she had been bred for in that pod and she would be lost without the chance. Max's destiny as King of Illyria had been changed by the crash in 1947 and he didn't care anymore. He had never wanted to be king and that was all there was to it. He was jut glad that no one on the planet seemed to care whether the succession was direct or not, or so his namesake Jaxon had affirmed on the journey to find Tarsus and Liz. Any child of mixed blood would do, as long as they were off-spring of the Royal Four, and Jennetta fit that criteria. It was the prophecy that was important, that the Chosen One match it and that he or she bring peace and prosperity to Illyria, things Max knew Jenny would do. It was also why Max understood that, in spite of his mother's determination and ramblings, the planet would never accept his half-brother Ren on the throne. There would be too many who would doubt his claim - particularly as Max would not abdicate in Ren's favour, in spite of his desire to end his reign. It would be Jennetta or no one.  
  
It wasn't that Max necessarily had anything against Ren. He wasn't displeased to discover another sibling persay, but the fact that his brother had been podded, that he had been [I]cleansed[/I], meant that he was not the right person for the job. Max's mother was just going to have to accept that or she was going to spend the rest of her days in prison. He did not relish having to assure this - she [I]was[/I] his mother after all - but if he had to, he would make sure it was so.  
  
But all those concerns would come in the future. For now, there was Tarsus to be dealt with.  
  
"They're up above," Max told Jaxon quietly. The Dernian was at his elbow, as he had been since he had freed Max from the Citadel's dungeon. Max had no idea what he had ever done to inspire this young shapeshifter's loyalty, but he was not going to question it. It was just nice to have someone to depend on.  
  
"I do not think that you should go up there your highness," Jaxon replied firmly. "Tarsus is untrustworthy at best. I do not doubt that he will kill you on sight. Let [I]us[/I] go in and retrieve them." He was referring to the Royal Guard, who Max now eyed for a moment, a frown on his face.  
  
"I'm the one he wants," Max finally sighed heavily. "He'll kill Liz before he releases her to anyone other than me."  
  
"Why?" Jaxon asked, sounding exasperated. "I do not understand what it is about this girl that drives Tarsus to these extremes. I know that he has not been cleansed, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
Max grinned despite himself. "Then you obviously haven't met Liz. She's worth it. It's the one thing I can't blame Tarsus for actually - the fact that he keeps trying to hold on to her."  
  
Jaxon did not appear to understand, but he replied, "I look forward to meeting her then. But you still aren't going in there alone," he continued, having nominated himself royal bodyguard.  
  
Max looked at him sharply, an idea forming in his mind, making his heart leap with excitement. He glanced past Jaxon, at the small army they had brought with them, made up of half Illyrian and half Dernian forces. He eyed the Dernians, a grin breaking out across his face. "You're right. I'm not," he told Jaxon, who looked surprised that, for once, the young king was not going to argue with him. Max lowered his voice. "This is what we're going to do."  
  
******************************************************  
  
[I]Liz! Can you hear me?[/I]  
  
Liz sighed, clutching her hands together. She was trying desperately to shut Max out, hoping to convince him that he was being misled, that she was not here. Maybe he would just go away if he thought that.  
  
She was on her feet, pacing. She didn't know how to stop Max from walking right into Tarsus's trap, but she knew that she had to. The shapeshifter's plan was still unclear in her mind. She knew it involved killing Max and then claiming his life, but she really didn't understand why he thought she would ever accept this. It was the one reason Tarsus was so difficult to predict. His thinking was never linear and rarely made sense to anyone other than himself. And, yet, he constantly came out on top.  
  
Liz was beginning to understand one aspect of his method though. He constantly used Max and Liz against themselves. He was aware of how desperate they both were to protect each other and he took advantage of it. He had done it numerous times, not the least of which had been when he had forced Max to pretend to hate all his friends and when he had coerced Liz into leaving Earth with him - and he was about to do it again.  
  
She was playing right into his hands by trying to keep Max away. The thought hit her so abruptly, she stopped pacing and stared at the shapeshifter, who was standing near the entrance to the cave, an almost gleeful expression on his stolen face.  
  
Liz pressed her lips together and decided, for the first time in a long while, that she was just going to trust that Max knew what he was doing. Because didn't he usually?  
  
Well, most of the time anyway.  
  
[I]Max! I'm here![/I]  
  
As she opened herself to him, she felt [I]his[/I] relief flood through her, bringing a smile to her face despite their present circumstances.  
  
[I]Are you okay?[/I] He demanded, slightly abrupt, as though he hadn't expected her be able to respond to him this way.  
  
The whole mental conversation thing was a little strange she admitted to herself. It was the first time she and Max had ever done anything like it. She knew that their bond had only been strengthened by making love, but she hadn't imagined that it would ever achieve this level. It didn't frighten her, but it did remind her how much she stood to lose if anything happened to Max. He was so much a part of her now. She knew that she would not be able to go on without him.  
  
And, yet, the pact they had made before they had made love came back to her full force as she considered shutting him out again. They had promised that they would stop making the mistake of trying to protect each other at the expense of their own happiness. She couldn't be happy without him - she had just admitted it to herself. Pushing him away was an inherently stupid idea and she wasn't going to do it anymore.  
  
[I]I'm fine![/I] She replied, finding the connection easier to reach each time she tried. [I]But I don't like you being here.[/I] She had to be honest with him.[I] Tarsus has something up his sleeve. Max, he can get back to Earth without the main portal.[/I]  
  
There was a long pause as Max seemed to digest this and then, [I]It doesn't matter. [/I]  
  
She frowned slightly. He sounded confident. It worried her. [I]Max! What are you doing?[/I]  
  
[I]I'm thinking ahead for once and it's damn frustrating, [/I] Max admitted. [I]How does he do it? Is that what he's planning? To take you back to Earth?[/I]  
  
[I]He's planning to take over your life,[/I] Liz replied. [I]He looks like you Max. It's why I went with him in the first place.[/I]  
  
[I]Ah.[/I] Max sounded amused. [I]We've never been very successful with more than one of me running around, have we?[/I]  
  
[I]Max! This isn't funny![/I]  
  
[I]I never said it was. But this time we have the upper hand Liz. Don't worry.[/I] There was another pause, and then, [I]How does he plan to open the portal? Because that is what he's going to do, isn't it? Do you know?[/I]  
  
[I]He has a couple of orbs holding my grandmother's essence and your father's. He can use them to open it.[/I]  
  
There was another long pause. Liz could almost [I]hear[/I] Max conferring with someone. [I]So that's it. Liz, I need you to get your hands on those orbs. Can you do that?[/I]  
  
[I]I think so.[/I] Liz looked at Tarsus. He had both orbs in his hands. She wrinkled her nose.  
  
[I]Now, just listen to me,[/I] Max continued. [I] I'm coming up there. Make sure that he doesn't open the portal until I get there. Oh, and you might not like all I have to say to Tarsus, but please just [/I]trust[I] me. Can you do that?[/I]  
  
[I]Of course,[/I] Liz told him firmly. [I]I will always trust you.[/I]  
  
[I]Okay then. Get those orbs and I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you Liz.[/I]  
  
[I]I love you too.[/I] But she knew he was already gone. She felt the connection flicker out, making her shiver. She reflected ruefully that the only time she was at all warm on this planet was when she was with Max, in some way or another. She couldn't wait to see him again, in spite of the danger in which they found themselves.  
  
She realized that Tarsus was staring at her. "Finished?"  
  
"What?" Liz asked, looking away guiltily.  
  
"Has he finished telling you what he is planning?" Tarsus asked pleasantly. "It doesn' t matter you know. There is nothing he can do that I haven't thought of."  
  
He was moving towards her. Liz eyed the orbs in his hands. "What are you doing with those?" She demanded, pressing her lips together, trying to pretend that they frightened her. "I have no intention of going back to Earth with you."  
  
"We'll see." Tarsus/ Nasedo smiled at her in the wolfish manner he always employed when he was wearing Max's face. It was so unMaxlike, it only reinforced that he was a fool to think that she would ever accept him should Max die.  
  
"Can I see one?" Liz asked abruptly.  
  
"What?" Nasedo asked, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I just want to see one of the orbs." Liz moved towards him, reaching her hands up and placing them on the oval-shaped stones in his hands. "Let me see them."  
  
He eyed her for a moment, seemed about to pull them away from her when they were both distracted.  
  
"Tarsus."  
  
The sound of Max's voice coming from behind her made Liz jump. She frowned slightly. Why hadn't she [I]felt[/I] him closing in on them? She didn't turn immediately though. Liz took advantage of Nasedo's distraction and took the orbs away from him. She balanced them in her hands, behind her back.  
  
Liz finally allowed herself to look at Max. She was surprised when she didn't meet his eyes. He wasn't even looking at her, but past her, at Nasedo, his face expressionless. Liz reached out through their connection to assure herself that he knew what he was doing, but he was closed off from her. Was this what he had meant when he had warned her that she might not like what he was going to do?  
  
She didn't. It felt wrong to not be able to access their bond. She shivered.  
  
Nasedo's eyes were narrowed. "Hello Jaxon. I am glad you made our little rendezvous."  
  
Liz stared at Max as he seemed to flinch slightly. He quickly regained his composure though. "It's well past time to end this once and for all," he replied mildly.  
  
"Really? I'm glad you think so," Nasedo said. Liz scowled at him as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his side. She almost dropped the orbs. He didn't seem to notice that she still had them.  
  
Max, meanwhile, did not react, merely smiled slightly. "So you [I]do[/I] want her?" He asked, sounding pleased.  
  
"Yes. I finally understand what you see in her. She is marvelously entertaining."  
  
"So the price for you to leave my planet in peace is Liz then?" Max asked, his eyes narrowing. Liz did not like the tone of his voice. He sounded actually amenable to the idea. She knew it was all a farce and, yet, the expression on his face. "Very well." Liz blinked. Did Max just agree to give her up?  
  
"Well, and your life," Nasedo told him, his voice suddenly cold.  
  
"Hmmmm," Max snorted. "I think not."  
  
"I don't think you have much to say about it Jaxon. Your powers are underdeveloped and weak in comparison to my own. If I choose to kill you, I will do it."  
  
"That may be," Max allowed. "But I think your powers may be slightly weakened before you kill the [I]real[/I] me."  
  
And with that, suddenly the cave was full of Maxes. Liz looked around in amazement. They were melting out of the walls and a few were coming up behind her boyfriend, all deadly serious.  
  
She couldn't help it. She started to laugh.  
  
She heard Tarsus snort with disbelief. "So you turned them all then."  
  
"Indeed," the first Max said. "It's very handy to have a full fortress of shapeshifters at your disposal."  
  
"It doesn't matter Jaxon. I'll just kill you all." But Liz could tell from the tone of Nasedo's voice that he knew that there was no way he could win this battle. There were far too many of them. They would shoot him down long before he could even figure out which was the real Max.  
  
Liz thought she knew. There was one standing close behind the Max addressing Nasedo who was trying a little too hard [I]not[/I] to look at her. That [I]had[/I] to be Max. He would do his best not to bring attention to himself by staring at her like he always did in her presence. Because when they were together, they never could quite keep their eyes off each other after all.  
  
"So, we're at an impasse then." Nasedo was trying to modify his voice, but Liz could hear a tiny note of panic beginning to take over.  
  
"It would seem so," the original Max agreed. "But I am willing to let you leave."  
  
"You are?" Nasedo eyed him quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"I'm not a killer."  
  
"You know I'll just come back. This is a very silly route to take Jaxon."  
  
"Maybe so, but it's the one I choose." The faces of all the Maxes remained expressionless, seemingly in agreement.  
  
"And you are willing to allow me to take Liz with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like being king," Max replied. "My people will not accept her. I know that now. I'll just go back to Sabrya. It will be easier in the long run."  
  
Liz knew he was lying - knew that this wasn't really happening - and, yet, it still hurt. She instantly reprimanded herself though. She didn't quite understand what the plan entailed, but she knew that Max had to have a good reason for allowing it to be said.  
  
Nasedo didn't seem convinced either. "This makes very little sense Jaxon."  
  
"I don't care if you think so or not," Max told him. "It is the truth. And you know that I don't lie."  
  
"Very well then." Nasedo looked back at her. "Are you ready to go my sweet? I'm expecting you won't want to stay where you're not wanted. I told you that soon enough I'd be the only one for you."  
  
Liz tried not to look over at the Max she thought was the [I]real[/I] Max, but she couldn't help herself. He was watching her steadily. She wondered why he didn't connect with her, didn't tell her what he wanted her to do. He had to have wanted the orbs for a reason.  
  
Her heart was thundering in her chest as she moved closer to Nasedo. "Which one do you need?" She asked. He took the orb that he wanted and closed his eyes, started to power it up.  
  
Liz could feel tears pricking her eyes, which was probably a good thing, because although Nasedo wasn't paying any attention to her, pretending she was upset had to be helpful to Max. Even though she wasn't really pretending. She trusted Max, but he hadn't been kidding when he had said she wasn't going to like this plan. She looked over at the original Max and asked, "How can you do this to me?"  
  
His face remained expressionless and he didn't answer.  
  
It was only then, when Tarsus was distracted, that Max's voice entered her thoughts.  
  
[I]Liz, you don't really believe any of this, do you?[/I] Max sounded slightly amused that even after everything they had been through together she would doubt him. He also sounded a little hurt. Liz felt instant contrition.  
  
[I]Of course not,[/I] she told him firmly. She glanced around carefully, hoping to meet the real Max's eyes. They all looked identically bored though.  
  
[I]I'm a little offended you can't tell which one's me,[/I] Max teased.  
  
[I]I'll make it up to you,[/I] Liz said. [I]Now stop being so smug and tell me what to do.[/I]  
  
He did. Liz felt her eyes widening. [I]And you think this will work?[/I]  
  
[I]I know it,[/I] Max replied. [I]I remember a lot about what I knew when I was Jaxon. He knew how the portal worked and so do I because of it. Tarsus's portal is a false one, but this should work.[/I]  
  
[I]But I don't know if I can do it Max.[/I] Liz trailed off uncertainly.  
  
[I]You can,[/I] Max said. [I] Liz, I know it. It's part of the bond. It has to be. There's no other point to it even existing. It's the only explanation for why Nasedo can even open the portal now, captured essences or not. It's the connection that he created with your grandmother that lets him do it. I just [/I]know[I] it[/I]  
  
[I]Okay,[/I] Liz replied. [I]I'll try.[/I]  
  
The orb she still held was heavy in her hands. Liz brought it out before her, stared down at it, her heart beating irregularly.  
  
Max wanted her to use it. He thought that she could open a portal if she tried, even though all they had ever known about the portals said that he and Isabel - the Blue Prince and the White Lady - were the only ones who could do it. But Max seemed certain that he was right.  
  
She glanced at Nasedo, could see that the orb in his hands was starting to glow. It was almost time.  
  
Liz closed her eyes, concentrated on the weight she held. She had no idea how to even go about doing anything. She just willed it to [I]start[/I] somehow.  
  
And, then, amazingly, it did. She felt it heating up against her palms. She didn't dare open her eyes, worried that if she lost her concentration, she would lose control of the orb.  
  
[I]Good job! You're doing it Liz! Just one more second. [/I] Max's calm voice was reassuring in her mind, making her heart slow down. [I]It's almost time sweetheart. I'll tell you when.[/I]  
  
Liz focused all her attention on the orb, tried not to think about the fact that Nasedo might open his eyes at any moment, might see what she was doing. But he seemed to be finding it necessary to concentrate just as hard as she was. It wasn't their natural gift to be able to do this after all.  
  
[I]Almost Liz.[/I] She could feel Max's excitement running through her own veins. [I]Just another second.Okay.NOW![/I]  
  
Liz's eyes snapped open and she watched in astonishment as the orb in Nasedo's hands lifted into the air, sending a stream of light hurtling towards the ceiling of the cave. It was as red as blood. The orb that still sat in Liz's hands was beginning to rattle, as though attempting to do the same.  
  
Nasedo's eyes snapped open just in time to meet hers as Liz got ready to throw her orb directly at the portal that had been created by the shapeshifter. She saw the instant knowledge of what she was about to do cross his face and then, resignation.  
  
For one exhilarating moment Liz was sure that they had really won. Even Nasedo knew it. She brought her arm back, felt like everything was moving in slow motion.  
  
It was only then that she realized that panic was running through her body.and it was coming from Max.  
  
"Liz! Stop! Don't do it!"  
  
She whipped her head around in astonishment, towards the sound of his voice. It was definitely the real Max yelling. She had been right. He [I]was[/I] the one standing directly behind the original spokesman. She followed his gaze and realized what had freaked him out.  
  
Milena Falconer - Max's mother - had melted out of the wall of the cave and was standing directly behind Nasedo.  
  
Liz watched in disbelief as Milena reached out and pushed the shapeshifter as hard as she could. Nasedo stumbled, still apparently in shock from the realization that Max had actually almost bested him. He fell into the column of light and instantly disappeared.  
  
Milena looked right at Max and said, "Forgive me my son." And, then, she stepped into the portal as well and was gone.  
  
To be continued. 


	29. Chapter 36

[u]Part 36[/u]  
  
[I]Never could understand it, Why something so strong, As hard as you try to hold it Can turn out so wrong. Lying here beside you, I'm down on my knees.  
  
Deliver me, Deliver me, I'm losing ground, You're the only one, Can't you see? Deliver me, 'Cause I hear the sound of your voice And I feel whole again babe. Please deliver me from the words we should have said, Deliver me from the shadows in my head. Baby please, deliver me.  
  
I hear the sound of your voice and I know you'll deliver me.  
  
Roch Voisine[/I]  
  
Isabel opened her eyes to darkness. She felt her heart start to beat nervously as she attempted to move her hands to rub her eyes and she found that she couldn't. Where the hell was she? What had happened? The last thing she remembered was talking to Michael after he had returned from his strategy session with Jemma.  
  
Her husband had approached her in the room they now shared. She had been relieved to see him. Whenever he left her alone she found herself thinking of Alex, found herself tempted to at least poke her head into his room to see how he was doing. But she knew if she did that, she would only hurt him more. She had to stay away from him until he had time to accept the new reality of their situation. She really didn't think it would take very long. He had never pressured her for any sort of major commitment after all. After Jennetta stopped mourning Ren, maybe she and Alex would find each other again. They had bonded instantly, those two, unlike she and Alex, who had circled each other tentatively for months.  
  
Isabel had been in her room, trying to fall asleep, knowing that it was going to take all of her strength to open the portal long enough for their small army to use it. But Alex simply would not leave her alone, his face invading her thoughts, his expression accusing, but his dark eyes merely sad. Because, in spite of all of her attempts to dissuade herself, she knew that Alex loved [I]her[/I]. And knowing it made her feel guilty. Mainly because she loved him too.  
  
But she knew that she couldn't avoid the truth any longer. She and Michael were meant to be together. If that wasn't the case, then why had all of her memories of their life together come back? She was destined for him. They had bonded, which meant a connection across life-times that could not be broken. She refused to fight it anymore. It was just too hard.  
  
And seeing him when he had come to her had only reinforced it. Her heart had started to beat more quickly and her soul had called out to his, merely by being in his presence. [I]Tristandor.[/I]  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" He demanded gruffly, sitting beside her on the bed and reaching out to take her hand. "You need your rest Iz."  
  
Hearing him call her Iz was painful. It had reminded her of Max and of the fact that this man sitting next to her had been like a brother to her for many years. It was difficult for her brain to accept [I]Michael[/I] as her mate. But her soul recognized Tris and refused to allow her brain to win. "I'm trying," she sighed heavily. "I just can't make my mind shut down."  
  
His eyes had been averted from hers as he lightly stroked the back of her hand. "Let me help?" He asked gently.  
  
"How?" She asked, curious. "Having you near is making me even [I]more[/I] jumpy," she admitted. It was true after all. Her blood was running more quickly through her veins, her heart aware of the proximity of her soulmate. Was this what it was like for Max and Liz all the time? Because, if so, it was absolutely exhausting. To never be able to shut down the connection, for even a little time.It was the one thing she found the most difficult about their newly reborn bond.  
  
Isabel was someone who liked her privacy on occasion, something Alex had always respected, one of the reasons she had liked him so much. But, with Michael, it was as though there was no escape from him, even when they weren't together. If it had been Alex sitting beside her, she could have curled up in his arms and drifted off, secure and safe that he would be there when she woke up, ready to talk if she wanted to.  
  
With Michael, all she wanted was to tear off his clothes and have her way with him - something that was not inherently [I]her[/I]. It wasn't that she hadn't felt that way about Alex on occasion - she certainly had - but, rather, that she missed the quiet moments most of all - moments that were about the fact that he was not just her boyfriend, but also her best friend. She was comfortable with Alex, attracted to him, yes, but also able to just [I]talk[/I] to him, something that didn't appear to be the case with Michael - which in fact had [I]never[/I] been the case. Even when they had merely shared a feeling of sibling kinship, they had argued more often than they had discussed things rationally.  
  
"We've been told that we all share a bit of each other's gifts," Michael reminded her. "Why don't I use your ability to put you to sleep?"  
  
Isabel had frowned, trying to meet his eyes. He was acting strangely evasive. He had been so careful about meeting her eyes lately, trying to assure her that he didn't regret abandoning Maria to try this with her, that the fact that he was avoiding her gaze now seemed a little odd.  
  
It struck her abruptly that she didn't entirely trust Michael's sudden conversion. She had known how he felt about Maria and Jenny after all. That he had decided to thrust them aside, after denying that he would ever do it for so long, now struck her as a bit odd.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Michael asked. He [I]was[/I] looking at her now, his expression guarded. "You've always let Whitman help you go to sleep."  
  
Well, he certainly played dirty. Now if she refused to allow him to put her to sleep, she would be admitting that she didn't entirely trust him as much as she did Alex. But, then, Alex had never used alien powers to help her relax. No, just being with him had been enough.  
  
Isabel determinedly pushed Alex from her mind. "Of course I trust you," she snapped. "I just don't know if you'll be able to do it Michael. It's not that easy walking around in someone's mind you know."  
  
"And you remember how I used to blow everything up?" Michael replied, suddenly sounding amused. "Iz, I've improved a lot since then. I'm not going to suck your brains out or anything."  
  
"I know," Isabel replied. She took a deep breath. "Okay, go for it."  
  
[It's not going to work. Michael will never have enough control.[/I]  
  
It was her last thought before she lost consciousness.  
  
And now she was awake again, bound and blindfolded. What on Earth had happened?  
  
Isabel took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. She needed to try and get her bearings, needed to try and figure out where she was and how this had happened.  
  
Once she focused, she realized almost instantly that she was in a car. She could hear the hum of the engine and the sound of wind whipping by, one of the vehicle's windows obviously cracked open.  
  
Next she tried to determine how many people were in the car with her. She was apparently the only one in the back seat. Her cheek was pressed firmly against a plush seat and she was curled up, her head lightly touching one side of the car, her feet the other door. That meant likely no more than two people, the driver and potentially someone else in the passenger seat.  
  
She reached out, attempting to use her mind control to probe the driver's mind. She didn't have an image of him or her in her mind of course, which was going to make this extremely difficult. But Michael wasn't the only one who had gained extraordinary control over his powers over the past couple of years. She found dreamwalking fairly easy when people were awake these days too. Her success with Pierce all those years ago, right after they had rescued Max from the White Room, had given her confidence that she could enter any mind at any time if her will was strong enough. It usually helped to know who the other person [I]was[/I], but it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
  
Isabel expected it to be hard anyway, her captor probably aware of her capabilities and likely attempting to block her, particularly if he was alien. But it was surprisingly simple. Almost as if her enemy [I]wanted[/I] her to find a way in. Because, the instant she focused, she jerked with shock. She [I]knew[/I] this person.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Still connected to him, Isabel could feel the tremor of fear that ran through her friend. He was obviously aware that she was going to be extremely pissed off at him. She actually [I]heard[/I] him consider not answering her, letting her wonder for a while longer.  
  
"Alex Charles Whitman, don't even bother!" Isabel said, trying to make her tone as cold as possible. "I [I]know[/I] it's you."  
  
Alex sighed. "Isabel, can you please get out of my mind?"  
  
"Not until you tell me what the hell you're thinking," Isabel replied. She could feel Alex trying to throw her out of his head, but since part of him wanted her to know what was going on, he was finding it harder than he expected.  
  
And an instant later she knew exactly what was happening because, in a way, she was reading his mind. "Michael helped you to do this?"  
  
"Yes," Alex said, resigned. "It was the only thing we could think of."  
  
"You think that if you get me away from him, than I'll snap out of it?" She wondered why she was so shocked that Michael had betrayed her. She had started to doubt if his intentions towards her were real after all.  
  
"We only want to help you Izzy," Alex's tone was pleading. "You have to believe it. You don't love Michael. You've never loved Michael - not in the way you've been pretending to I mean."  
  
"You don't know anything about my heart!" Isabel exclaimed. "Alex, stop this car. Where are we even going? We're going to miss the chance to open the portal!" But, from her little visit to his mind, she already knew that it was exactly what Michael and Alex intended. They didn't want her to open the gate to Illyria.  
  
They [I]wanted[/I] her to abandon her brother and their friends. Which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Who's controlling you?" Isabel whispered. "Alex, someone has to be. The last thing you'd ever want to do is leave Liz on Illyria."  
  
"No one's controlling me Isabel," Alex replied quietly. "It's [I]you[/I] they're controlling and it's why Michael and I decided the only way to stop it is to get you away from Stonehenge."  
  
Her blood ran cold. "Where are we going?" She repeated. "Alex, tell me."  
  
"We're going to Scotland," Alex said, amenable enough. "We're getting as far away from that damn stone circle as we can without leaving this island."  
  
"Oh my God." Isabel didn't say anything else for a long moment. She realized that she was no longer angry, just absolutely shocked. Michael and Alex were so sure that her mind was not her own that they were willing to leave their friends on Illyria, alone and threatened.  
  
And, suddenly, she knew that they were absolutely right. Because as the car moved away from the site of the portal, the less her heart took every beat for Tristandor.  
  
In fact, she couldn't even recall what she had loved about him in the first place. She still remembered their life together, but it didn't warm her blood, didn't make her soul sing as it had only hours before. It was all a pleasant memory, but nothing more.  
  
"Alex, how far have we gone?" Isabel demanded into the silence that had sprung up again as Alex waited for her to process what he and Michael had figured out.  
  
"We're about a hundred miles away," Alex told her. "You've been out of it for about two or three hours." There was another pause. "I'm really sorry Isabel. You know that neither Michael or I would ever do anything like this if we didn't think it was for your own good."  
  
The fact that what they had done had placed Max and Liz and Kyle and Tess's lives on the line only reinforced the fact that she believed him. "I know," she whispered. "Alex, please. Stop the car. I swear I won't do anything. I just want you to untie me."  
  
"Isabel."  
  
"Alex, I swear. I swear it on Max's life." She could feel tears leaking out from her eyes, wetting the blindfold that covered them. "I want to figure this out. We have to go to Illyria tonight. I can't leave my brother there alone. I just can't." She could feel him wavering, could feel the car slowing. "You're right Alex. Whatever was happening to me.It's gone."  
  
And it was. Completely. All she knew for certain was that, in spite of all of her memories, she did not love Michael as more than a brother. It was Alex she loved and she couldn't understand how she had ever even doubted it.  
  
Alex seemed convinced because he said, "Okay. I can't just pull off the motorway though. It's too dangerous. We'll stop in the next town."  
  
She waited impatiently, managing to finagle herself up into a seated position. Who had been controlling her and why? The more she tried to figure it out, the more frustrated she became, tapping her toe against the floor of the car, every mile Alex drove taking her further away from Stonehenge and the chance to save Max and the others.  
  
"Alex? Do you guys have any idea who's doing it?" Isabel asked. "How did you figure this out?"  
  
"It wasn't really me," Alex admitted. "I was having a little trouble seeing past.well, what was going on." Isabel felt a flash of guilt at the pain in his voice.  
  
"Alex, I'm so sorry. None of this was ever about how I feel about you. You do know that?" She willed him to know it, her mind still slightly muddled by the sudden clarity of her feelings. How could she have not known that she was being controlled? But, then, she realized that she had not been in complete control of her own mind for a long time now - really not since she had tried contacting her mother months ago with the communicator orb they had found in the alien compound under the desert near Roswell.  
  
It had been that attempt that had started the nightmares about everyone she loved dying, her memories of the deaths of Jaxon and Sabrya and Tristandor mixing with those of what she had thought were premonitions - Alex dying in her arms, Max and Liz perishing as well, together, in death as in life, puddles of their own blood seeping out from under them.  
  
She had not had a single nightmare since she had arrived in England she realized abruptly, had not had a single bad dream of that type since she had started to remember her life with Tristandor. Was there some sort of connection there?  
  
As her brain puzzled over where all those feelings for Michael had gone, she realized that Alex had not answered her question. "Alex? You [I]do[/I] know that I love you?"  
  
He was still silent. She could hear gravel crunching under the tires as the car slowed down, finally coming to a stop. She heard a door open and slam shut and then the door against which she was leaning was opening and she had to sit up straight or tumble out. Isabel felt Alex gently reaching behind her head, untying the blindfold.  
  
She blinked, the sudden light making her see double for a moment. She could see that it was nearing dusk. Looking out over the rolling hills behind where Alex had pulled off the road, she could see the sun setting, it's rays practically blinding.  
  
Alex had pulled her to her feet beside him and was untying her hands now. "Sorry about the ropes," he said. "Michael just didn't want you waking up and accidentally blasting me before you understood what was going on."  
  
Isabel felt her heart enter her throat at the thought of what she might have done to Alex in her own panic. It had not been unlikely that she would have fried him. She had been completely out of control of her own actions for a long time. She had never been someone who acted without thinking, unlike Michael. How their roles had switched! Now her almost brother was the one who planned carefully, thinking of every eventuality, while she went with whatever emotion was currently the strongest.  
  
"Alex, I don't understand what's happened to me," Isabel whispered, feeling tears fill her eyes. "All I know is that if I go back there, I might lose myself again. But we [I]have[/I] to. I cannot leave them all alone on that planet Alex. I just [I]can't[/I]."  
  
[I]I need my brother.[/I] Her heart was aching for Max, for his level-head and ability to see beyond the obvious - well, except for when it came to Liz of course, she amended wryly. She realized that, in the end, she wanted both Max [I]and[/I] Liz. They had become so integrated together in her psyche, Liz having helped her get through the long stretch when Max had been lost to them on Illyria, she could barely consider going to one without the other being present.  
  
She could not desert them.  
  
"Well, I guess we better try and get to the bottom of this," Alex replied calmly. He extended his hand, which she took gratefully. "And to do that we need to talk about how this started and exactly when. Because until we do that, we'll never be able to figure out who's controlling you."  
  
Isabel felt her heart fill with gratitude. [I]Alex![/I] How she had missed him. She took his hand and they started to walk. Isabel realized that they were walking towards a small stone circle. She halted abruptly. "What are we doing [I]here[/I]?"  
  
"I saw the sign for it," Alex explained carefully. "I thought it might help. It's probably better than a town. We're all alone out here."  
  
"Alex, you and Michael think it's Stonehenge that's doing this to me!" Isabel exclaimed. "How can another stone circle help?"  
  
"You've used lay lines before to access the parts of your mind you can't tap into normally," Alex replied. "It seems logical it might work again." He paused. "And Michael doesn't think it's Stonehenge doing it. He thinks it's Jemma Stafford, using it somehow."  
  
Isabel frowned. "Jemma?" She shook her head. "But it started long before Jemma." She bit her lip. "Alex, I think it might have started with those nightmares. That's when I stopped being able to think for myself."  
  
"You never did reach your mother that time Izzy."  
  
And, it was only then, that she understood what Alex intended. She stared at the stone circle, illuminated in the dying light, looking so lovely, it made tears fill her eyes. "You want me to talk to my mother."  
  
"Don't you think she'd be able to help?"  
  
Isabel swallowed, suddenly afraid. It made perfect sense and, yet, she was unsure. While talking to her real mother had always been soothing and had sent her on the right path, this time it seemed [I]wrong[/I] somehow. But, she remembered the last time she had spoken to Milena, when her mother had allowed her to see that Liz still lived, that she should have believed her brother.  
  
How could contacting Milena be wrong?  
  
Isabel took a deep breath. "Okay." She smiled weakly at Alex. "I'll try."  
  
Because, in the end, Isabel Evans decided, she would do absolutely anything to get her life back.  
  
To be continued. 


	30. Chapter 37

[u]Part 37[/u]  
  
Max closed his eyes in disbelief as the portal closed behind his mother and Nasedo, foiling his plan to deal with the evil shapeshifter once again.  
  
How? How did something always happen at the last minute to save him? What lucky star was Nasedo - or Tarsus or River Dog or Laren or whatever the hell he was calling himself this week - living under that he always managed to be reprieved right before he met his just desserts? It just wasn't fair!  
  
"Max?"  
  
He forced himself to smile weakly at Liz, opening his arms and sighing when she melted against him. He lowered his head, burying his face in her silky hair and breathing deeply, his heart starting to pound with something approaching relief.  
  
At least Liz was safe. At least there was that. And, in the end, it was really all that mattered.  
  
"We were so close Liz. So close." He couldn't help it. He felt like crying. It was just so damn frustrating!  
  
"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sorry." Liz stroked his back soothingly. "But you had to let him go. You couldn't kill your own mother."  
  
Max briefly wondered why not. After all, hadn't she proved to be the biggest betrayer of all? She had cheated on his father with Nasedo and had birthed Ren. All of her actions since had been designed to somehow see her love child on [I]his[/I] throne. And Max doubted that Ren was even aware of any of it. Why couldn't Max just have killed her and been done with it? Because, in the end, didn't she deserve it as much as Nasedo did?  
  
"Because you're not like that," Liz whispered. He stiffened, instantly embarrassed that she had so easily picked up on his shameful thoughts. But Liz pulled back, looked him straight in the eye and said firmly, "You don't ever have to be ashamed of anything with me Max. Nothing you ever think could make me love you any less. You are a hero. Don't ever forget that." She had tears in her eyes now too. "[I]My[/I] hero." She brought her hands up and wound them through his hair, pulling his face close to hers. Any thoughts Max was still contemplating about Nasedo instantly flew from his mind as all he became aware of was the fact that Liz was in his arms and was staring at him in a way that was making his blood boil.  
  
"Thank God you're safe. Thank you God," he murmured, just before their lips crashed together in a kiss so fierce, his knees weakened.  
  
The connection that sprang to life between them instantly only intensified the moment. He could [I]hear[/I] his name winding its way through her brain. [I]Max. Max. Max![/I] It was her only coherent thought. Her love for him was enough to reinvigorate him.  
  
This wasn't over. They would still win in the end. Together they could do anything.  
  
After what seemed like far too little time, Max became aware of someone clearing their throat behind him. He managed to stop kissing Liz long enough to turn his head slightly. He reddened when he realized that a dozen Dernians were staring at them, their faces perfectly expressionless, as usual.  
  
"Excuse us your highness," Jaxon said, having been the one who had been assigned the uncomfortable task of interrupting them. "But we really must return to the Citadel."  
  
"Of course," Max replied. Liz's face was presently buried against his chest. He could feel her embarrassment running through his own veins. [I]It's okay,[/I] he told her cheerfully through their mental connection. [I]They already think I'm half crazy. This will only reinforce it.[/I]  
  
Liz snorted slightly, still not looking up. He could feel her giggling against him. [I]What's so funny?[/I]  
  
[I]You're worried about them thinking we're crazy?[/I] Liz demanded. [I]They're the ones who've been cleansed![/I]  
  
Max cleared his throat, gave her a stern look. [I]Liz, this is serious![/I]  
  
[I]I know, but c'mon! It's funny![/I]  
  
He could feel his lips starting to quirk. [I]Liz![/I]  
  
[I]I am so sorry your highness.[/I] She straightened her face, but then smiled winningly when he glared at her, trying desperately not to start laughing. That would [I]really[/I] upset the Dernians. After all, they had technically lost here.  
  
But Liz's giddiness at their reunion was contagious. When Max caught the perplexed look on Jaxon's face, it nearly sent him over the edge. He pressed his lips together and forced himself to focus on the shapeshifter.  
  
He couldn't resist one parting shot though. [I]Wait until I get you alone.[/I]  
  
[I]I can hardly wait[/I].  
  
Bloody hell. Why did she always get the last word? And why was it always guaranteed to make him want to ravish her instantly?  
  
When he looked at her, she was still smiling innocently. In fact, she wasn't even looking at him. She moved towards Jaxon, her hand extended. "Hi! I'm Liz."  
  
Jaxon stared at her blankly. Max barely managed to keep a straight face when the young shapeshifter fell to his knees in front of Liz, making her jump. "I am honoured your highness."  
  
Liz looked over her shoulder at Max. [I]I thought you said he'd been cleansed! He seems a little chipper.[/I]  
  
[I]They obsess, remember? Apparently he's obsessed with me! Since he knows how much I care about you, it's rubbing off.[/I]  
  
Liz's eyes glinted evilly. [I]Well, that makes two of us obsessed with you then.[/I]  
  
Max swallowed, hard. "We better get back," he managed to croak, visions of what he was going to do to Liz when they [I]got[/I] back, making his mood lighten even more.  
  
So Nasedo and his mother were gone. They were on Earth now - Max's turf. He still didn't know where Milena had come from or why she had done what she had, but, in the end, taking the fight back to Earth might be the best thing after all. At least this way Isabel and Michael could help he and Tess. Because, the more time Max spent on Illyria, the longer he stayed here, the more his memories of his first life were coming back, reminding him that not only was he strong because of his bond with Liz, he was also strong because he had friends he could depend on. The Four Square had been designed as a fighting instrument after all. Why they had never used it that way, Max couldn't quite figure out.  
  
As Max helped Liz into the transport that was driven by the Illyrian Guard, he reflected further on the memories he had managed to recover. They had come back in a steady stream since he and Liz had made love, as though that final bonding had healed his soul in a way that opened him to them.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Liz asked, picking up his hand and tracing the veins on the back of it, sending shivers running through his body.  
  
"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you," Max admitted, lifting their joined hands to his lips so that he could kiss her palm. "You've given me my life back Liz."  
  
Liz turned to meet his eyes, curious. "How did you know that combining the two portals would destroy whoever used them?" She asked. Because, it was what he had hoped to accomplish by having Liz open the second portal at the same time that Nasedo had been accessing the first. "And how did you know that I could do it?"  
  
"I remember," Max said quietly, wondering what Liz would make of this fact. "I was absolutely obsessed with opening that portal in my first life. All I did was research it because all I wanted was to get to Earth and I remember it all. I knew everything there was to know about it, but I could never get it to work. Not until I found a reason to [I]make[/I] it work." He smiled at her, leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "You. Finding you was the reason I wanted to go to Earth, but until I [I]found[/I] you, it was impossible for me to use my gifts to get there."  
  
Liz frowned. "I don't understand."  
  
"You could open the portal because of our bond Liz," Max explained. "It's why a royal blessing is required to make it official. If either Iz or I bond with someone, the person we do it with gains the power to hold the fate of two worlds in their hands. It's a dangerous thing. But there's another reason why the bonding is so closely linked to the portal. I don't think I would have been able to open it if I didn't love you first. Because I wouldn't use it for evil - not with you at stake. Loving someone makes us better, makes us think of someone else before ourselves. Really, the only reason I can open the portal at all is because of you. And the royal blessing on the bond is the guarantee that the person who is being bonded to either the Blue Prince or the White Lady is worthy of the gift as well."  
  
Liz shook her head. "Then how can Nasedo open it? Because he's certainly not worthy and I'm sure from my grandmother's journal that your father never gave his blessing for their bond."  
  
"The blessing is a formality I think," Max shrugged. "Your grandmother [I]chose[/I] Laren. It was enough to give him the gift. It was why she was able to come to Earth in the first place - because she loved him. The bad side of the bond is that the person the royal chooses to bond with doesn't [I]have[/I] to be worthy to use the power." He felt a flash of anger. "Which Nasedo certainly isn't. And then, in the end, he betrayed my father and harnessed the gift unnaturally anyway."  
  
"Max, you do know what this means?" Liz said, shaking her head. "Your mother has the power to open the portal too. Because of your father. He loved her, even if she didn't love him."  
  
"I know it," Max replied grimly. "She could have come for Izzy and I at any time. It only shows how determined she was to place Ren on the throne. She didn't [I]want[/I] us back." [I]Or at least not me.[/I] He wondered why it could even still hurt. He didn't care about Milena. Why should he? He barely knew her and Diane Evans had always been all the mother he would ever need.  
  
But now that he remembered her the first time around.He remembered the laughing and loving mother she had been when he had lived before. And, in spite of it all, she had made sure that he was reborn, had not wanted him dead.  
  
"Ren?" Liz asked, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Why?"  
  
Max started. "Oh right, I forgot you don't even know about that." He sighed. "We have a lot of catching up to do Liz. Good thing I'm going to make sure you don't leave my sight for the next two hundred years."  
  
Liz smiled. "That sounds nice. But don't change the subject. Why does your mother want [I]Ren[/I] on the throne?"  
  
"Because he's my brother," Max explained. Liz's eyes widened in shock. He held up his hand when she opened her mouth for more questions. "Hold on. That communicator orb up there is blinking."  
  
Max hit the spot on the seat that allowed the barrier between he and the driver to lower. "What is it?"  
  
"It is General Hamor," Jaxon, seated in the passenger seat, replied. "He's calling to get approval for a judgment in the Ring."  
  
Max stiffened instinctively. "A judgment? Of who?"  
  
Jaxon's gaze shifted briefly to Liz before he responded, "Of your wife. Queen Sabrya has been caught committing adultery with her bodyguard."  
  
Max felt his mouth fall open. Well, the only good bit of news in this was that apparently Kyle and Tess had managed to work out their differences. But the rest of it.it was bad. [I]Very[/I] bad.  
  
It made Max's decision about what to do that much easier. Because, in the end, none of them belonged on Illyria. They did not fit in anymore and they never would. And the best part was that he didn't even want to.  
  
"Tell him that permission is denied," Max said vehemently. "But tell him to take Kyle and Tess to the Ring anyway." He felt his heart start to beat more quickly. Everything was finally falling into place. He looked at Liz, who was sitting up straight, her eyes wide with concern for their friends. He wanted to see her face when he told her the one thing he knew she wanted more than anything.  
  
"It's time to go home."  
  
To be continued. 


	31. Chapter 38

[u]Part 38[/u]  
  
[b]Illyrian Safe House, Salisbury, England, Earth[/b]  
  
"Where is Princess Mirana?"  
  
Michael, who was sitting at a table in the mess hall, scarfing down a quick dinner, raised his head and met Jemma's furious gaze steadily. "My wife isn't missing, is she?" He asked innocently, picking up another chip and chewing it deliberately. Michael just hoped that Alex had put the pedal to the metal and that he and Isabel were far enough away that a search party wouldn't be able to find them easily.  
  
"Where is she General? I demand to know!" Jemma was practically yelling, causing the heads of those seated near them to turn. Michael tilted his head, examined her with interest. He hadn't been sure it was possible to rile the Illyrian. He was pleased to finally have solid proof that she hadn't ever spent time in a cleansing pod.  
  
"Far away," Michael replied, narrowing his eyes. "We're not opening the portal tonight."  
  
"We'll see about that," Jemma snapped, turning on her heel, her long trench- coat flaring out behind her as she stalked away.  
  
Michael glared at the people seated nearby still staring at him. "What?" He demanded. "Eat!" They all quickly lowered their heads again, in complete obedience. It annoyed him even more. He absolutely hated that he had so much control over complete strangers. He was nineteen frigging years old for God's sake! It was just [I]wrong[/I].  
  
He pushed back his chair, stood and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He might as well follow Jemma, find out what the leader of the Illyrian Guard thought would change his mind. He was only half-way to the door of the mess when it became more than obvious. Because his daughter had just come through it, absolute fury etched on her lovely features.  
  
"What have you done?" She demanded. Jennetta marched right up to him, started poking him in the chest in an action entirely too much like Maria. And, dammit, it hurt!  
  
"Ow," Michael said mildly, grabbing her hand and lowering it to her side. "Not here. Let's go somewhere private." He looked over his shoulder uncomfortably. People were staring again, although they were trying to pretend that they weren't.  
  
"Yes here Michael! I'd like you to tell me, in front of our people, [I]why[/I] you countermanded my direct order," Jennetta yelled. Michael glanced past her at Jemma, who had come up behind Jennetta, a smirk of triumph on her face.  
  
"Jenny."  
  
"We are going to Illyria," she cut him off. "Tell me where Isabel is. Now."  
  
Michael stared at her, his heart breaking. He could see how brittle Jenny was, how all of this was an attempt to hide how much she was hurting over Ren's death. "Jennetta, this isn't going to bring him back. Going to Illyria is [I]not[/I] going to bring him back."  
  
Jennetta froze. He saw a tremor pass through her. "What?" She stared at him in complete disbelief and then scowled.  
  
"Ren wouldn't be happy to see you behaving like this," Michael continued, swallowed as she flinched. He knew he was hurting her, but he had to get through to her somehow. Someone had to. She had to understand that they could not lead a group of complete strangers - innocent humans - through a portal into a world they had no control over. She had to get that they had no chance of winning at the moment, divided as they were.  
  
"I think I know better than anyone what Ren expected of me," Jennetta replied fiercely. "You have no right to stop me from claiming my destiny."  
  
"I have every right," Michael snarled, crossing his arms. "I'm your father."  
  
"Little good [I]that's[/I] done me," Jennetta said with disdain. "You don't really know how to do [I]anything[/I], do you [I]Dad[/I]? You're afraid because of it - because you can't remember who you once were and you know you aren't the great general you used to be anymore. You're a coward. [I]That's[/I] why you don't want to go. Not because you're worried about all these people." She swept her arm around, indicating the gathered masses in the mess, who were completely silent, all pretense at cheerful dinner chatter by now gone. "We all know it's true."  
  
"Jennetta, stop it!"  
  
Michael was still staring at his daughter, his mouth hanging open, disbelieving that this was his gentle child. It didn't quite register at first that Maria had come up beside him, that it was she who had cut off their daughter's tirade.  
  
"Stay out of this Maria," Jennetta said dismissively.  
  
"I won't stay out of it," Maria told Jennetta firmly. "You are my daughter and you are going to stop screeching and you are going to listen to your father." Michael watched his girlfriend glare at Jemma. "How dare you approach her about this anyway? Michael is your superior and you have no right to question him. You're the one who said that he was in charge. Well, he made a decision, and just because you're not happy about it, you don't have the right to go over his head."  
  
"[I]I[/I] am the queen," Jennetta said fiercely. "I get to decide what we do."  
  
"No, you do not," Maria told her, stepping forward, a fierce expression on her face. "You are not queen yet. Until he abdicates, Max is still king of Illyria and once I tell him how badly you are behaving, I have a feeling he might choose to continue sitting on his throne. We have not gone through everything we've gone through for a spoiled brat Jennetta Elizabeth. So just shut your mouth and listen to your father."  
  
Michael watched Jennetta's face crumple, his heart breaking. "Maria." he said warningly.  
  
"No Michael," Maria snapped. "She has no right to talk to you that way. We have been through hell and back, all for her, and she dares to call you a chicken?"  
  
"Maria!" He said more insistently. He was already moving forward as his daughter's legs gave out on her and she collapsed onto the floor, her sobs already wracking her slender body. Michael dropped to his knees beside her, pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair, trying to comfort his broken child. He glanced around the room, then turned and glared at Jemma. "Get these people [I]out[/I] of here," he ordered.  
  
Jemma, for once, jumped to comply. The large room was emptied in minutes, but Michael barely noticed. "It's okay baby. It's going to be okay," he crooned, rocking back and forth, as Jennetta finally released her grief over the loss of the person she had not known she loved until he was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she gasped through her tears. "I'm sorry Father."  
  
"I know. It's okay." He stared at Maria, who was now on her knees behind Jennetta, looking helpless. Their eyes met and held. He could almost read her thoughts, because they were his exactly.  
  
They could not let her suffer like this. They had to [I]do[/I] something. But Michael still knew he was right. Barreling through the portal was not the answer.  
  
"Time grows short."  
  
Michael glared at Jemma, who had returned after she finished getting rid of the troops. "Shut up about that! We're not going!"  
  
Jemma sighed, sat down wearily in a chair nearby. Michael continued to stroke his daughter's back comfortingly, but her weeping was gradually subsiding. She seemed all cried out for the moment. Michael felt Jennetta turn her head to regard the older woman. "Tell me why," Jenny whispered.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want to go back so badly? What do you miss most?" Michael could almost hear the real meaning of her question. [I] Why had Ren wanted her to be queen so badly? What was worth saving on Illyria?[/I]  
  
It was a question Michael had often asked himself. All his memories of his home planet were of pain and grief. He had been murdered in his first life there. He had lost his daughter in [I]this[/I] life there. What was the hell-hole worth anyway?  
  
"The potential," Jemma said quietly. "The potential for greatness that lies in our people, once they move beyond their fear of the unknown. It was why Gordian Falconer was a great king and it was why Jaxon was even greater, from what I understand. They wanted great things for our planet and the people were willing to follow them."  
  
"Those dreams turned half the population against them," Michael said. "You can't force great things on people not ready for them."  
  
Jemma met his eyes. "They [I]were[/I] ready. The marriages between you and Mirana and Jaxon and Sabrya - the fact that you were all judged by the Ring and found worthy - the people would have accepted it. If it wasn't for the perfidy of a madman, I would have been home long before now and Illyria would be enjoying its Golden Age."  
  
"But there can be no Golden Age without the Chosen One," Michael reminded her. "If we hadn't died before, there would be no Jennetta now." He squeezed his daughter lightly, where she still leaned against him. He couldn't tell whether she was listening or not anymore though, wondered if she had allowed herself to get lost in her grief.  
  
Jemma shrugged. "Who can say for certain? All I know is what is now and what must be accomplished to move things forward."  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes at her, his understanding now complete. "You don't think Jenny [I]is[/I] the Chosen One, do you?"  
  
"I don't believe in any one person having the capability to change an entire world, no," Jemma admitted, her chin raised. "I believe that one person can inspire others to do so, but no one is [I]chosen[/I] to do it. They [I]choose[/I] themselves."  
  
"And you've chosen [I]yourself[/I]," Maria said, glancing at Michael. "That's why you're obsessed with getting back there."  
  
Jemma sighed. "I don't want to rule Maria. I want to make sure that the rightful rulers do so. I accompanied Princess Andrina to this planet to assure their strength and I will go back there to make it so. If Jennetta is the one chosen by the people, I will accept it and I will support her. And since you have all chosen her, she will be accepted."  
  
"So you don't care who rules?" Maria demanded, sounding disbelieving. "What kind of cause is that anyway?"  
  
"I do not deny I prefer the Royal Four. They are known quantities and they are beloved," Jemma replied, frowning. She glanced at Jennetta, her expression unreadable.  
  
"Which is why you made Isabel and I think we were falling in love again," Michael accused, his anger beginning to get the better of him. He tried to stay in control these days, but sometimes these Illyrians just really pissed him off. "So that [I]we'd[/I] want to rule. You actually thought I would betray my own daughter!"  
  
"What? I did no such thing!" Jemma exclaimed, looking surprised. "What do you mean that someone [I]made[/I] you? I had heard that you and Mirana were trying to be together, but I certainly had nothing to do with it! I would have to have the ability to mind-warp were I to." She trailed off, a pensive look on her face. "You do think it was a mindwarp?"  
  
Michael nodded, still scowling. He did not believe this woman. Not one little bit. But she did seem truly flabbergasted. "It's why we sent Izzy away. To hopefully get her away from the source of it, which would break it."  
  
"And you thought [I]I[/I] was the source?" Jemma sounded impatient. "How could you not be aware that I cannot mindwarp?"  
  
Michael and Maria exchanged glances, Michael shrugging at her. They [I]had[/I] assumed, but there had not been any other obvious answer.  
  
"What [I]is[/I] your gift anyway?" Maria asked. "I don't think we even know."  
  
Jemma met Michael's eyes again and smiled slightly. He rolled his. "She's a warrior, like me," he ground out through clenched teeth, guessing, but knowing that he was right. He suddenly wondered how he could have been so blind. It was why she seemed to think she knew everything about what he was supposed to be like!  
  
"Has the warp been broken?" Jemma asked, getting to her feet. "Where [I]is[/I] Mirana?"  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes again. "I told you - no one gets that information."  
  
Jemma looked impatient as she said, "Well, we must know General. If it has been broken, proving that it existed, we need to sniff out the perpetrator. There are about thirty members of the guild on the premises you know. We cannot have a traitor in our midst. Not at this delicate time!"  
  
"Dad, trust her. We need to get to Illyria. Please. I know I've been behaving badly, but it's only because we [I]need[/I] to get there."  
  
Michael looked down at Jenny in surprise. She had been quiet for so long, he had been unsure if she was even listening any longer.  
  
"Jennetta, why do you trust her?" He demanded. "She just flat-out said she doesn't care if you sit on the throne or not! She is not loyal to you!"  
  
"I know," Jenny replied, moving away from him and looking directly at Jemma. "But she [I]is[/I] loyal to Illyria and I cannot rule Illyria without Ren."  
  
"Jennetta, sweetie, tell us." Michael glanced at Maria. She seemed to have tuned into something in their daughter's plea that he had not. "Why do [I]you[/I] need to get there so badly? You asked Jemma for [I]her[/I] reasons, but they're obviously not yours. What do you [I]need[/I]?"  
  
Jennetta moved away from Michael. "Don't you understand? I need [I]him[/I]!"  
  
"What?" Michael demanded. "Jenny, he's dead!"  
  
"I know that," Jennetta snapped. "But you know better than anyone that it doesn't mean that he's really gone. Dad, [I]think[/I]."  
  
"I don't [I]want[/I] to think!" Michael exclaimed. "Just [I]tell[/I] me!"  
  
"Oh my God." This came from Maria. Michael whipped his head around to stare at her, recognized the dawning comprehension on his girlfriend's face.  
  
"What?" He said again, feeling like a total bone-head. "[I]What?[/i]"  
  
"The Four Square," Maria breathed. "Michael! The Four Square can bring him back! You've done it before!"  
  
Michael blinked. The Four Square? And, abruptly, he understood. The healing stones. Nasedo.  
  
They had brought Nasedo back to life once upon a time, when he had been killed by the Special Unit. Ren was a shapeshifter and Nasedo's son. They should be able to do the same for him.  
  
But to do it, they needed Max and Tess. Which meant that they needed to go to Illyria to save them first.  
  
He looked at Jennetta in annoyance. "Well, why didn't you just [I]tell[/I] me that this was why you wanted to go to Illyria so badly? This makes perfect sense!"  
  
Jennetta looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I.I didn't think you'd go if you knew that the only reason I wanted to was to save him."  
  
Michael stared at her. "What? Why the hell would you think that?"  
  
"Michael!" Maria exclaimed. "Watch your language!"  
  
"Maria, she's a grown woman," Michael snapped. He moved forward, placed his hands on Jenny's shoulders. "Jenny! Why?"  
  
"I." She swallowed. "I heard you talking to Maria Dad. You.you didn't believe that I could feel this way about him. I didn't think that you'd let me go." She smiled sadly at him. "Michael, you see me as a child. You just told Maria that I'm a grown woman, but you don't [I]see[/I] it. You are willing to have me be queen because you think you can protect me, that it will all just be a big game and that you'll be there to watch my back. But you don't want me to be a grown-up and my love for Ren makes me a grown-up. So I went with the way I thought you'd understand. I thought you'd go along with it if you thought it was to claim my throne, to honour Ren's memory that way."  
  
Michael's mouth was hanging open again. "But the attitude? What was with the attitude?"  
  
"Well, the fact that you let Isabel leave seems to indicate that we're not going anytime soon," Jennetta replied. "I was pissed off. So sue me. I'm your daughter."  
  
"Good grief." Michael glanced over at Maria, who looked like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "What am I going to do with you two?" She demanded, raising her hands in the air. "You are [I]both[/I] insane!"  
  
Michael just grinned. He couldn't help it. "But you love us anyway." He turned his head, looked at Jemma. "We need to find out who the hell is messing with Isabel's head. Fast." He turned to Jenny, continued, "We can't bring her back here until then. I won't sacrifice Izzy's sanity for what might not work anyway."  
  
"Michael, it will work," Jennetta replied firmly. "I know it will."  
  
"Maybe," Michael allowed. "But don't forget that even if we go, we still need to find Max and Tess and come back. And it might not be as simple as that."  
  
"We'll bring Ren with us," Jennetta said. "That will speed up the process."  
  
"But." Michael swallowed, voiced the fear that he and Alex had already discussed but that he had never brought up with anyone else, "Max and Tess.They may not be in any position to."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Jemma said, interrupting. "I cannot believe that any member of the Royal Four would have been executed summarily anyway. There is no point without all of you. Mirana and Tristandor could still be used as figureheads for rebellion. He needs you all. I can't believe he'll kill any of you without all of you."  
  
"I wouldn't put [I]anything[/I] past Tarsus," Michael snapped. "He hates Max's guts."  
  
"But from what I understand, he enjoys playing games with him more," Jemma replied. "I feel that Jaxon still lives."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out," Michael shrugged, pretending at a nonchalance he did not feel, the thought of a universe without Max, Tess or Liz too painful to contemplate at the moment. He looked at Jennetta, gently brushed a lock of hair off her cheek. "My daughter has a plan and it's time to get cracking." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Although she has to understand that, to me, she is always going to be a little girl."  
  
And as Jennetta hugged him, Michael knew it was true. In his heart, she would always be the little girl who had first stolen it. But if she needed her bloody shapeshifter to mend [I]her[/I] heart, he was damn well going to do everything in his power to get him for her.  
  
To be continued. 


	32. Chapter 39

[u]Part 39[/u]  
  
"But how can it be safe if you still don't know who's doing it?" Pause. "Yes Michael, I [I]get[/I] that Jemma is investigating, but does she really expect to find out who it is in the, oh, three hours we have until the portal closes again?" Another longer pause. "Fine. I'll tell her. She wants to go anyway."  
  
Alex was speaking in a low voice into his cell phone. Isabel could tell that he was trying not to disturb her, but she was presently so in tune with her surroundings, even the fact that he was a good thirty feet away from where she sat on the damp grass in the middle of the stone circle didn't stop his words from being as clear as a bell. Her eyes were closed but she could tell exactly where he was, could actually [I]see[/I] him pacing in her mind's eye.  
  
The power surging through her veins frightened a small part of her, but mostly made her feel whole in a way she had not since the whole Michael/Tristandor debacle had started. In fact, she felt better than she had in months. It was only when the weight had been lifted that she understood how out of control of her own mind she had been for a long time. She had thought that when those horrible dreams - the ones where everyone she loved died in horrible, bloody ways - ended recently that she was back to herself, but it was only now that she could see that it was not true. Those dreams had only been the first step in a very well-orchestrated plan to weaken her mind and, then, attack when she was ill-prepared to deal with it.  
  
Isabel sighed heavily, tuned Alex out again, returning his well-loved voice to the section of her brain that was presently ignoring the sound of crickets and the traffic noises from the motorway. Whatever Michael was telling him could wait. For the moment she had to focus all of her energy on reaching her mother.  
  
For what felt like the hundredth time she reached out with all her senses, pulling the power from the lay-lines which met underneath the stone circle.  
  
[I]Mother! Mother, please answer me![/I] She waited, all senses tuned for the slightest tremor in the fabric of the dream plain. But, still, there was nothing.  
  
[I]This is taking too long. Max needs me. The longer this takes, the less likely it is that we'll get back in time to open the portal and the more likely it is that we're just going to abandon them all to a fate worse than death. Every second we waste is one more second in which they might be taking them away from us.[/I] Isabel let her eyes snap open and stared at the standing stone she was now facing in frustration.  
  
Because, in the end, that was what brainwashing did. It was what [I]cleansing[/I] did and it was why it was wrong. It took away the vital part of every individual that made them who they were. Max had already suffered it once. Isabel was not going to let her brother or Liz or Tess or Kyle go through that. Not when she had the ability to help them by opening the portal and sending reinforcements after them. In her heart, Isabel knew that, to Max, being brainwashed again [I]would[/I] be a fate worse than death. And now that she was finally beginning to get control of her own mind again, she could certainly understand why. She had almost lost herself because someone had been messing with her head. But that was over now. She would not let it interfere with her goal any more.  
  
Isabel ran her hands through her hair, glared at the stone. Where was Milena? She realized that it was the only time since first contacting her mother that she had actually been unable to reach her. Occasionally it had taken longer than others, but it had certainly never taken this long, nor had she ever felt the complete emptiness she felt now as she tried to connect with her mother's soul.  
  
It had been Jemma who had told her that. That when she spoke to her mother telepathically, they were really connecting souls, [I]essences[/I]. It was particularly easy for them to do it, being as they shared the close bond of being mother and child, as well as being dreamwalkers. Isabel had liked thinking of it in those terms - that for the few precious moments she and her mother spoke mentally, their souls were united.  
  
She frowned. For some reason tonight she didn't like the idea nearly as much. Becoming aware of how easily her mind could be controlled, in spite of the power she was supposed to possess over it.It was not a pleasant thought. And, in the end, what did she really know about her mother anyway?  
  
Isabel blinked. Now where had [I]that[/I] thought come from? She took a deep breath, closed her eyes again and forced herself to examine her feelings. Maybe this sudden aversion to completely opening her thoughts to another being was what was blocking her from reaching Milena. An unconscious reluctance [I]was[/I] completely understandable, considering what she had been forced to feel because someone else had willed it. But why would she be feeling this way about her mother of all people? Milena had only ever been kind and loving the few times Isabel had spoken with her.  
  
[I]Except for the first time.[/I]  
  
The thought appeared unbidden, a natural progression from the direction her musings had taken. Isabel was dismayed to realize it was true. The very first time Milena had ever spoken to her telepathically had not been pleasant at all. It had been back when Max was missing and they had no hope at all that they were ever going to see him again when, abruptly, her mother had been there. The whole experience had been quite horrifying and it had [I]hurt[/I] too. It had physically hurt her.  
  
[I]Use your dreams.[/I]  
  
Her mother's last instruction to her from that first time ran through her mind like a pointed dart.  
  
For Isabel, her dreams had always been a safe haven. They had been a security blanket for a vulnerable girl growing up [I]different[/I] from everyone around her, the one place she could control. But after her mother had thrust her way into her mind, her dreams had ceased being a comfort zone, had become a battle field instead. And, yet, she had continued to retreat to her dreams, in spite of it.  
  
[u]Use your dreams.[/I]  
  
It no longer seemed like an instruction, a hint, but, rather, an order - almost a demand.  
  
Isabel climbed to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides, relieved for the first time that she had been unable to reach Milena. Something was not right with any of this. Until she figured out exactly what, she would not risk using her abilities again. Opening her mind at all was dangerous. Her gut was telling her so and the fact that she was even beginning to suspect her mother of evil.  
  
She needed a break from it all.  
  
Isabel could see Alex waiting for her just outside the stone circle. He was leaning forward slightly, as though unsure whether she was done and unwilling to interrupt her if she wasn't. Because it was June, it wasn't completely dark yet, but it was getting close. She felt a shiver run down her spine, glanced at her watch. Only three hours until midnight - the end of the solstice. And they still had to drive back.  
  
They [I]needed[/I] to get through that portal. Circumstances were now even more desperate because Isabel felt that the only place she was really going to get any answers about any of this was on Illyria itself. She would come face to face with her mother - finally - would see that the way her suspicions were leaning was ridiculous. She would meet other dreamwalkers who would teach her to manage her own mind, to protect herself from outside influence.  
  
"No luck?" Alex asked as she joined him.  
  
"No," Isabel admitted. "But Alex, I don't think it's a bad thing."  
  
His gaze narrowed with concern. "Isabel, what's wrong? I can tell from your face that something is wrong. Did someone try and get to you again?" His tone was angry. He was starting to glance around the desolate countryside suspiciously. "I [I]knew[/I] we hadn't gone far enough!"  
  
Her heart thumped with affection for him. How could she have so taken him for granted? His constant concern and desire to protect her, which had once felt a little stifling, now warmed her soul in a way she could not even explain to herself. The lack of it for the past week -the lack of [I]him[/I] - it all came rushing over her, bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
Alex had turned back by now, saw this and real panic crossed his face. "What? Izzy, what is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Alex started, stared at her. "What?"  
  
"I said I love you," Isabel repeated, taking a step forward and touching his face. "I hope you know that through all of this, it was the one thing I [I]never[/I] stopped knowing."  
  
"I love you too," Alex said, reaching out and pulling her against him. "I knew you would come back to me. I'm just sorry I wasn't patient enough to wait for you. I promise never to kidnap you again."  
  
Isabel snorted, dismayed that he was starting to blame himself. "Alex, you are the soul of patience. If I looked [I]patience[/I] up in the dictionary, your picture would be beside it. How you even put up with me."  
  
"You're worth it," he interrupted, pulling back and staring right into her eyes. "As much as you try and pretend you're not, you [I]are[/I] worth it Izzy. I would wait for you forever."  
  
"Alex, I don't want you to [I]wait[/I] anymore," Isabel smiled. "I'm [I]glad[/I] you kidnapped me. I don't really think I would have found my way back without you. You are my anchor Alex Whitman. You see me for who I really am and you keep me grounded in her. I [I]am[/I] Isabel Evans and that is who I want to stay. Because Isabel Evans belongs to you and always will."  
  
Their gaze remained locked for several long moments, both overcome by the emotion of finally baring their souls. Isabel knew that she had kept herself slightly removed from him since the beginning. It was going to end now. She had almost lost herself because of it. It was scary to turn your heart and soul over to another person, but the experience of having it ripped away from her had taught her one thing above all others. The only person she trusted to hold hers was Alex. And she would tell him so every day for the rest of their lives. Because she didn't tell him enough and he [I]deserved[/I] to know.  
  
Alex cleared his throat. She could see that his dark eyes were shining slightly, as though he was feeling a little teary. "I want to kiss you. Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked, sounding a little breathless, like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Kiss away." Isabel beamed at him, felt her heart starting to pound against her rib-cage in anticipation.  
  
When his lips met hers, she felt her tears finally begin to fall, but not in sorrow. For the first time in her life, she actually knew what it meant to cry because you were happy, because your heart was so full, it was the only way to even go on, to let some of it out.  
  
He filled her heart. Tristandor might have been Mirana's love, but Alex was hers, and she was never going to let anyone try and make her forget it again.  
  
And to do that, they needed to get through that portal.  
  
Isabel pulled back slightly, smiled at him. "We should go," she whispered.  
  
"I know," Alex replied. "I'm annoyed, but I know." He looked around. "Let's come back though. I like it here. This is one stone circle that's going to hold fond memories."  
  
"I promise we'll come back someday," Isabel said. "We'll bring our kids and tell them that this is where their mommy finally opened her eyes."  
  
"Kids?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing to me your highness? Isn't that my job?"  
  
"It certainly is," Isabel replied. "And it better be good buster."  
  
"Well, great. Now I have to worry about this?" Alex pretended to be outraged. "I can only handle one crisis a day you know. You'd think that exorcising your past-life identity would be enough for you, but [I]no[/I]."  
  
Isabel sighed. "Are you going to shut-up and give me another quick kiss before we drive for a hundred miles, or do I have to take matters into my own hands?"  
  
Alex grinned. "Yes ma'am. Or should I say yes your highness? I probably should, it being more accurate and all."  
  
Isabel just rolled her eyes and kissed him instead.  
  
**********************************************  
  
[b]The Ring, Illyria[/b]  
  
"Are you scared?" Tess whispered, clutching Kyle's hand tightly as the transport in which they were riding pulled to a stop. She could feel her heart beating double-time against her ribcage, but she wasn't really nervous. Amazingly enough, she was excited.  
  
She knew this was right. Even though she had no idea what power governed the Ring or what it truly meant to be judged, she knew that she had made the right decision by damning the consequences and showing the Illyrians that she loved Kyle. It had been wrong to deny it. They had both spent far too much time lying to themselves. Lying to complete strangers was just pointless and annoying. Allowing people she didn't even care about to force her to hide her feelings.It had become unacceptable.  
  
But while she knew that Kyle loved her back, she couldn't help but worry that she had given him little choice in the matter. It was she who had confronted the guard after all and while he had accepted it at the time, he had been entirely too quiet since they had left the Citadel.  
  
"I'm scared," Kyle admitted. Tess felt her heart drop with disappointment. He was looking out the window of the transport at the Ring, framed by two of the planet's moons, which were shining down brightly, lighting up the whole of the Gilded Plain so that it shone like its namesake.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
Kyle looked at her sharply. "I'm not scared that we're doing this," he amended quickly. "I'm not pretending I understand what all this "judging" crap means, but I know it's going to be fine. Hell, if Michael and Maria survived it, we'll pass with flying colours."  
  
Tess narrowed her gaze. "So then.?" The last was raised in the form of a question.  
  
"I'm scared what passing means," Kyle replied, grinning wryly. "I guess I have to stop complaining about all the alien stuff if I'm going to be with one."  
  
Tess rolled her eyes. "Kyle."  
  
"Tess, I'm serious," Kyle interrupted her. "I know that I've been a total ass about all of it for a long time. It's just.I can't explain it. It's hard to finally accept it and it's even harder to know that I should have a long time ago. I fought it for so long and so hard."  
  
"Why?" Tess asked. "Seriously, what is it about it that freaks you out so much?" She tried not to sound hurt. She was, a bit, but she was more interested in the way he thought than anything. If this was going to work then they needed to be honest with each other, needed to [I]understand[/I] each other. And it was really the first chance they'd had to be alone since arriving on Illyria. Ironic that, but it was true. He had tackled she and Max through the portal and they hadn't had a moment to themselves since. Even when they shared their prison, they had never been alone.  
  
Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. The one time they [I]had[/I] been alone, when their guard had run off to tell Hamor that she had broken, they had had much better things to do. She smiled slightly, her skin warming just at the thought of it.  
  
And, now, here they were finally alone, waiting to be judged. It was actually pretty funny.  
  
"What?" Kyle demanded. "Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Sorry," Tess demurred, blushing. "I was just thinking that we haven't had much chance to talk about any of this. But I want to talk about it Kyle. Please don't worry that you're going to hurt my feelings. I just want to know."  
  
Kyle stared at her for a long moment, as though he was assessing whether she was stretching the truth or not. Finally he shrugged and said slowly, "I guess the fact that I didn't get much of a choice was part of it." She could tell that he was still tentative, like he was worried that what he said would somehow alienate her. "It all just happened so fast. I was dating Liz one day and then the next she went all bananas on me. I swear to God, I barely even knew Max Evans existed before she started being all secretive about him. And then suddenly my dad's asking me all these questions about him. It just annoyed the hell out of me. [I]He[/I] annoyed the hell out of me. And then suddenly, after he healed me, all I could think about was the fact that I was going to be just like him."  
  
Tess frowned, "So this is [I]still[/I] about Max?" She asked, trying not to sound frustrated.  
  
Kyle sighed. "No. It's never really been about him. I think I just felt railroaded or something. I felt like I was being pulled into something I wanted nothing to do with and it pissed me off. And then I went and fell in love with you."  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
"It's not. Of course it's not," Kyle replied firmly. "I love you. And you know what I've finally come to realize? If it wasn't for Max Evans and all the crap knowing him has rained down on me..actually let me rephrase that.all the stuff that I [I]thought[/I] was crap, I never in a million years would have met you. If Liz hadn't been shot, if Max hadn't healed her, Nasedo never would have brought you to Roswell. And if that hadn't happened, I never would have had the chance to even know you."  
  
"So then all the crap was worth it?" Tess asked, more confused now than she had been when they started the conversation.  
  
Kyle reached out with the hand that wasn't clenched tightly in hers and gently touched her face. "God yes. I would morph into Yoda if it meant being with you."  
  
She laughed. "You really are obsessed with Yoda, aren't you?" When he looked surprised at that, she explained further, "You and Alex.that day in the compound, when Jennetta went into the pod.You were both obsessed with the Star Wars metaphors."  
  
"You remember that?" Kyle asked, sounding amazed.  
  
"I remember everything you've ever said Kyle," Tess admitted, flushing again. "I've loved you for a long time, even if I hadn't even admitted it to myself."  
  
He seemed pleased, but apparently decided to joke, seeing that she was embarassed, "Well, he is pretty cool. Yoda I mean. Even if he is three feet tall and green and slimy." Kyle was momentarily pensive. "You don't suppose I'll come back from this judging thing with the Force do you? 'Cause that would be kind of cool." He paused, then his expression brightened. "Hey! Maybe this Ring thing [I]has[/I] the Force."  
  
"Kyle, I don't think the Ring has the Force."  
  
"Do you know that for sure?" He demanded, grinning. "I mean, [I]for[/I] sure, for sure?"  
  
"Well, no," Tess admitted. "I just don't think it does."  
  
"I wonder what it [I]is?[/I]" Kyle said, staring out at it again. "The whole thing is just kind of weird."  
  
"I don't know," Tess replied, laying her head on his shoulder and following his gaze to the magnificent stone circle which held so much sway over the inhabitants of this planet. She wished she did though. She wondered if she had understood it any better when she had been Sabrya. It was unlikely. She and Jaxon had not been judged as far as she knew, no attempt to pretend that their marriage was anything more than a political act. It was strange that only couples who claimed the right to be together because they loved each other were judged. Criminals and lovers. Another irony that that the Illyrians failed to recognize. Was it the inherent fear on this planet of all-consuming emotion that required it? Even the Illyrians, who opposed cleansing, seemed afraid of strong feeling. It was a crime here.  
  
Tess felt for them. Because anyone who didn't allow themselves to feel what she felt for Kyle.Well, they were missing out, plain and simple.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for several minutes. "I wonder what's taking so long?" Tess finally said. "I mean, while I'm not scared, I would like to get this over with."  
  
"I was just wondering the same thing," Kyle replied. She could hear the frown in his voice. "I can see Hamor over there. He doesn't look very happy."  
  
Tess leaned over his lap, stared in the direction he was pointing. "What's he doing?"  
  
"I saw him talking into his communicator a few minutes ago," Kyle answered. "He's been pissed off since then."  
  
Tess frowned. "I wonder if he talked to Max?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking," Kyle muttered. "Hamor seemed pretty hot to trot to get us out here. I can't see what's holding him back now if it isn't his royal highness." The last said with a sarcastic twinge that made Tess roll her eyes.  
  
"Must you always say it like that?" Tess demanded. "I thought you said you were over your Max envy."  
  
"Sorry," Kyle smirked. "Habit."  
  
Tess sighed, realized that Kyle was unlikely to ever give Max a break. It was just too inherently part of his make-up now. And she wasn't really in the mood to get into a fight about it anyway. It didn't seem to bother Max after all. "Well, I'm tired of waiting," she announced. She reached across Kyle again, hit the mechanism that was supposed to open the door. "Damn. It's locked."  
  
"Duh. We [I]are[/I] still prisoners Tess, even if we're here by choice."  
  
"I am still the queen," she replied huffily. "And I refuse to be kept sitting here an instant longer." She started to pound on the window to get the attention of one of the guards standing nearby. "Hello! Hey you! Come here!"  
  
The guard nearest them turned his head and regarded her suspiciously. He fingered something on his belt and the window against which she was pounding slid open silently. Tess would have fallen right through it if Kyle hadn't grabbed her by the back of her dress. "Yes your highness?" He sounded completely deferential, in spite of the circumstances in which she and Kyle found themselves.  
  
"What's taking so long?" She demanded.  
  
"I am not sure your highness," the guard admitted.  
  
"Well find out," Tess snapped, then was ashamed. It wasn't the guard's fault after all. "Please," she added meekly. She heard Kyle snort in amusement behind her.  
  
The guard nodded. "Very well your highness." The window slid shut. She watched him walk towards Hamor with satisfaction.  
  
"Are you sure you're not going to miss being queen?" Kyle asked, apparently still amused. "You're pretty good with the orders."  
  
"I don't have to be a queen to be annoyed when I'm kept waiting," Tess replied, tossing her head.  
  
"Now you sound like Isabel. Patience is a virtue Tess."  
  
She knew he was teasing her and she also knew that he wanted her to react, so she did. It was better than sitting there bored and still a little worried, even if she did want to be judged. "I am [I]extremely[/I] patient," she argued. "I put up with you don't I?"  
  
"Touche."  
  
"That would be touché." Tess laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Touche, touché, same dif," Kyle grinned. "It's like the chips, fries thing Isabel and Michael are constantly arguing about. I say potato, you say patato."  
  
"Kyle, no one says patato."  
  
"Well Tess, I beg to differ. If some people didn't, then there wouldn't be that saying, now would there?"  
  
She stared at him. "Why are we even discussing this? This is probably the dumbest conversation I have ever had."  
  
"Are you bored?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
Tess reflected on this for a moment. "Not really, no."  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
"You are insane, you do know that?" Tess shook her head, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"If this is insanity," he murmured against her lips, "Then count me in." She shivered when his hands wound through her hair, pulling her closer.  
  
"Me too," she sighed.  
  
What seemed like moments later, but was probably close to several minutes, Tess became aware of someone clearing their throat. "I hate to interrupt guys."  
  
Tess's eyes snapped open and she stared over Kyle's shoulder in amazement. "Oh my God! Max!" She shrieked, crawling over Kyle and throwing herself out of the now open transport door and into Max's arms. She chose chose to ignore Kyle's snorted, "Typical."  
  
Tess hugged Max hard. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"I'm surprised to hear you say that. You looked pretty preoccupied," Max replied wryly, setting her on her feet. "No wonder you got yourself into trouble while I was gone."  
  
"We tried Max, I swear. I just.I couldn't pretend anymore." She glanced over her shoulder at Kyle, only then realizing that he was hugging Liz. "Liz!"  
  
Liz turned, her eyes bright with happiness. "Hi Tess!" She moved forward and hugged her.  
  
Tess pulled away, stared at her friend carefully. "Are you okay? I mean, really?"  
  
"I'm okay," Liz replied firmly. She smiled past Tess at Kyle, who was hovering. "I'm perfectly fine. Really."  
  
"God Liz, you have no idea how much everyone missed you," Tess said quietly. "I didn't think some of us were going to make it. I'm so glad you're okay." She pulled Max's girlfriend against her again, reflecting on how strange it was that this girl, this girl who she had once hated with every ounce of her being, was now among the people she most admired and loved in the universe.  
  
Liz pulled her aside slightly, out of the earshot of the boys, her arm still around her shoulder. Tess watched Max's gaze follow them, as though even now he was loathe to let Liz step more than two feet away from him. It was sweet, but Tess felt a twinge of concern. Liz wasn't going to like being coddled for long. She made a mental note to remind Max of this. "I take it things are finally okay between you and Kyle?" Liz was saying when Tess tuned back in.  
  
"Yes," Tess said, sighing happily. "I think he still has some issues, but being here.it's really brought us together. At least we're both on the same page now."  
  
"I'm glad. I'm really glad Tess." Liz smiled. "I'm just happy we got here in time to stop the judgment."  
  
Tess blinked, then frowned. "Wait a minute. We're not going to be judged anymore?"  
  
"Of course not," Liz answered, looking at her strangely. "Max forbid it."  
  
"What?" Tess stared over to where Max and Kyle were talking quietly, both looking a little tense. "Excuse me for a minute Liz."  
  
She marched over to the two guys just in time to hear Max say, "It's not happening Kyle so just forget it."  
  
"You better not be talking about what I think you're talking about Max Evans!"  
  
Max's head whipped around and he stared at her in surprise. "What's wrong Tess?"  
  
"Kyle and I [I]want[/I] to be judged."  
  
"What?" Max demanded, sounding annoyed. "Don't be ridiculous!"  
  
Kyle's arms were folded. "It's true Max."  
  
"Max, it's the only way that our relationship will ever be accepted on this planet," Tess argued. "Michael and Maria did it and I think all four of us need to do it too."  
  
"Tess, we know nothing about how that thing works," Max argued. "I am not risking either of you with some stupid ritual that means nothing. And I am certainly not risking Liz."  
  
Tess grimaced when she realized that Hamor had come over and was listening to Max, a scowl on his face. "You don't make my decisions for me Max." He opened his mouth to argue, but Tess held up her hand and continued, "You can't have it both ways. Either you're the king and I'm your wife and you get to make the choice about whether I'm guilty or not, or I'm not your wife and I get to do what I want."  
  
"Jaxon, the queen [I]must[/I] be judged," Hamor broke in. "It must be done or she must be put to death. She has committed treason. I don't pretend to understand any of the relationships you people have formed in your years away, but this is how our planet is governed. If there is any hope of achieving a lasting peace, we cannot ignore the few things we and the Dernians agree upon."  
  
"And I want it anyway," Tess repeated. She reached out and took Kyle's hand, meeting his eyes to make sure she was speaking for him too. When he nodded firmly, she continued. "We [I]need[/I] this Max."  
  
She saw Max glance at Liz for guidance. She was frowning, as though uncertain too. "I think that they may be right Max. We can't totally reject everything Illyria and Dernia stand for. If we do that, they're not going to listen to us at all when we try and put Jennetta on the throne."  
  
"Liz, you're not saying that you want to be judged too?" Max sounded horrified.  
  
Liz sighed. "Of course I don't want to be Max, but I think I have to be." She looked at Hamor. "Tarsus wanted to have me judged right after I got here." She closed her eyes briefly, as though the memory was painful. Tess felt her heart go out to her friend, wondered what she had gone through in the weeks since they had seen her last. "I don't think I would have survived that one. His plans for me were wrong. But this time." Liz's gaze locked with Max's again. He looked like he wanted to be ill, but Tess knew that he could not say no to Liz. Even if it meant the difference between her life and her death, in this instance, when she wanted it so badly, he would not say no.  
  
"We are bonded," Liz said quietly. They all heard her, but Tess knew that she was speaking to Max alone. "And if I have to go through judgment to prove we belong together, I'll do it. I want all the doubts gone once and for all."  
  
Tess stepped away from Kyle and took Liz's hand. The dark-haired girl turned her head and regarded Tess with surprise. "You won't be alone," Tess said. "We'll do it together."  
  
Hamor's voice broke the tense silence that fell over them all. "So be it."  
  
To be continued. 


	33. Chapter 40

[u]Part 40[/u]  
  
Maria sat quietly against the wall as they waited for the next mindwarper to enter the large, comfortable meeting room. She wasn't participating directly in the interrogations, but she was present in order to make sure that the other four didn't miss anything - a guilt look, a flinch where one was unwarranted. She glanced at her watch, frowned slightly and met Michael's gaze from where he sat at a table between Jennetta and Sheriff Valenti. Jemma was on Jenny's other side.  
  
Maria raised her eyebrows questioningly. Michael scowled and nodded, acknowledging that he knew that they were running perilously low on time.  
  
They had one hour until the end of the solstice. Alex and Isabel had not returned, although Maria had spoken to her best friend on his cell phone about twenty minutes ago. There had been some question as to whether Isabel should be brought to the safe house in order to help in the identification of the culprit who had been invading her mind, but it had been decided that the pair would head straight to Stonehenge instead. Michael didn't think it was yet safe to bring Isabel back until the guilty party had been sniffed out.  
  
Jennetta, Michael, Maria, Jemma and the sheriff would meet them there with Ren's body. Michael had decreed that he still wasn't bringing the army through with him, much to Jemma's dismay. However, the conversation they had held earlier about her constantly undermining his commands seemed to stop her from arguing too forcibly.  
  
As the minutes slipped by, it was looking more and more like they weren't going to be able to resolve the issue of who had been assaulting Isabel before they left. Every mindwarper who had been interviewed, the sheriff leading the process because of his experience, had seemed absolutely perplexed by the charges when they were finally laid before them. Of course, Maria wasn't sure what they had all been expecting. Did they really think that the guilty party was just going to come out and say "Yup, it was me. Sorry 'bout that!"?  
  
The one slim hope was that Michael might recognize someone who had been in contact with Isabel over the past few weeks. He was the only one who had been with her the entire time after all and he had also received some leak- off from the mind-warps, if his dreams were any indication. The only person who had sprung to mind was a man with an umbrella the two of them had noticed at Stonehenge, but Michael had never seen him again and he had not been part of the large group of mindwarpers Michael had examined before the one on one interrogations had started. It wasn't like the culprit could shapeshift after all, Maria reflected. All of the mindwarpers on the planet were changed humans.  
  
Maria blinked as a sudden possibility occurred to her. "Oh my God!" She gasped. "Jemma!"  
  
Four heads swiveled to look at Maria, varying degrees of interest or annoyance on their faces. A soft knock sounded on the door just as Michael demanded, "Maria, what's wrong?"  
  
A member of the Royal Guard, a healer Jemma had told them and so not under suspicion, entered and bowed, "The next mindwarper has arrived your highness."  
  
He directed this at Jennetta, who nodded. "Just give us a minute please."  
  
The guard backed out. Jenny turned and looked at Maria, curiousity on her face. "Maria?"  
  
Maria was on her feet. "Jemma, did any shapeshifters come through the portal with you and Andrina?" By this point they all knew the story of Max and Isabel's aunt and how Jemma had been her loyal servant up until the Crash and, so, Maria wondered how they had not thought of this before. "Nasedo was a shapeshifter and loyal to the Illyrians - enough so that he was sent in the ship with the Royal Four. Were there others? Doesn't it make sense that there would have been other Dernians who followed Tristandor and Sabrya to Illyria?"  
  
Jemma stared at her, looking a bit perplexed, but she replied readily enough. "Andrina was sent with a contingent of thirty. Most are dead at this point. None of the remaining survivors are mindwarpers, nor were any Dernian shapeshifters. The whole point of the mission was to secure an alliance for Illyria. Laren may have gained Queen Milena's trust by the time the Royal Four were sent, but we did not fully trust Dernians when Andrina led us through the portal. Jendar and I were Andrina's seconds." She trailed off, as though she had just remembered something significant. "Jendar was not a shapeshifter, but he was a mindwarper." She jumped to her feet. "Why did I not think of this sooner?"  
  
"You said that Jendar was missing?" Michael asked, scowling again. "When did you last see him?"  
  
"After Andrina was captured by the Special Unit, we split up. I stayed at the compound beneath the desert in New Mexico and finished outfitting the library, which was to be a resource for the humans who joined our cause." Maria nodded to herself, it abruptly making sense that only changed humans like Liz and Kyle could open the library. They were the only ones who had been meant to use it. "Jendar came here to begin building the army we would need to take through the portal when the Royal Four emerged from their pods. We didn't know where they had been hidden by Laren, but we hoped that when their transformation was complete, they would find us. Had they been transferred properly to their second pods, they would have emerged with all their memories."  
  
"Okay, so then Jendar just disappeared?"  
  
"I lost contact with him. I was in communication with Laren though. He was searching for you because you had broken free of your pods before he could get to you. Only Sabrya remained. She matured more slowly because her addition to the ship was a last-minute decision, which was why you and Jaxon and Mirana broke free earlier." This was directed at Michael. "She and Jaxon were not a love match after all. It was felt that Tristandor and Mirana's Ring-sanctioned bond would maintain the Dernian/Illyrian alliance. Jaxon could find his human bride and establish that union as well. But Milena chose to send Sabrya in the end, after all, deciding that Tristandor would not be the same person without his sister. Saving her had played such a large role in his defection in the first place after all. As much as he did not want to be cleansed himself, he did not want it for Sabrya either."  
  
"Nasedo knew all this? Were he and Queen Milena close?" Sheriff Valenti asked. He had been listening quietly, but spoke up now, as though he was puzzling something out for himself. Maria wondered what it was.  
  
"Not particularly," Jemma shrugged. "Milena trusted him because Laren and Andrina were betrothed. She knew he would do nothing to jeopardize the chance to wed the princess." She sighed. "Of course, letting the ship crash and then losing three of the Royal Four demonstrated how little trust she should have placed in him."  
  
"Okay, well, then what about Jendar?" Maria pressed, still sure that she was on the right track here. "You lost contact with him. And then?"  
  
Jemma continued, her expression blank, as though she was looking back, searching for the clues Maria wanted from her. "Jendar's loss was a particular concern because it meant we lost contact with Queen Milena as well. We needed him. Although Laren seemed to be losing control of the situation in New Mexico, I came here to find him. We could not move forward without his ability to contact the queen." Jemma rubbed her temples. "This safe house had been built and we had the beginnings of our army."  
  
"Wait!" Michael interrupted. "What do you mean he was your only contact to the queen? I thought he was a mindwarper? Can't only dreamwalkers communicate over such great distances?"  
  
"Which also begs the question that if Jendar was a mindwarper, how was he creating the Royal Guard?" Jennetta asked. "I thought it has to be a healer who changes humans."  
  
"It does," Jemma acknowledged. "He had a healer with him, left over from our journey through the portal, but he did the actual healing. This explains his ability to communicate with the queen as well. Jendar was one of a rare breed on our planet. He was able to harness any of the four major gifts as long as he came into physical contact with a true proficient in that ability."  
  
"You know Jemma, this information might have helped us out before," Michael complained, obviously extremely impatient. Maria didn't blame him. They were very short on time and the leader of the Royal Guard seemed to be keeping vital information from them. "He could borrow other people's gifts?"  
  
"Basically," Jemma acknowledged. "I'm sorry that I did not tell you of the existence of the transversals. I did not think it was important as there is absolutely no evidence that Jendar still lives." She grimaced, looking slightly embarrassed. "Although you may be interested to know that the Royal Four are all transversals as well. It is a genetic predisposition, although recessive. One of the reasons your Four Square is so strong is because you all bear the gene. Jaxon was already transversal in his last life, but the other three were not. You were engineered with the gene. Jaxon's came from Milena and so it is with all of you now, although differently. You all have a part of the Queen Mother in your make-up now."  
  
"Oh for." Michael flopped back on a couch behind the table at which he had been sitting in exasperation. "You thought this wasn't important?"  
  
"Michael, that explains why you were able to heal River Dog that time!" Maria told him excitedly.  
  
"I was nowhere near Max when that happened," Michael reminded her. He looked at Jemma. "But it is true. I healed someone. A minor healing, compared to what Maxwell has done, but I did fix his broken ankle."  
  
"The Four Square is intimately bonded," Jemma informed them. "You all have access to each other's gifts to a minor degree, whether you take them physically or you access them through your connection. It is why a Four Square is such a powerful fighting unit. It has never been developed fully on Illyria - this bond between one member of each guild. There is too much jealousy between the various factions for any group of guild members to give themselves over to each other to such a degree. It is one reason that you were all sent here for your rebirth. The main reason was to protect you until you had matured, but the other was so that your connection would not be influenced by Illyrian politics and prejudices. Here you would be free to fully embrace your union with each other. It is also a reason we are developing the concept through the changed humans. They are new to their powers and do not have the same loyalty to the old guild ways. They form natural Four Squares much to our delight, all bonded by the mysterious step they feel they are taking by joining our cause."  
  
Maria felt her eyes beginning to cross. When Jemma was in the mood to provide information, she really went with it. Half of this seemed like worthless trivia and, yet, she still felt like the answer to the whole mystery of what was happening to Isabel lay hidden somewhere within the depths of it all. If they only had enough time to sift through it! She glanced at her watch worriedly, again looked at Michael meaningfully. He didn't notice though.  
  
When she looked at him, Michael was pensive, more sad than anything. Maria understood immediately that he was thinking of Max and Tess, two members of his Four Square he might never see again. Her heart went out to him and, so, she was surprised when he said, "I think I knew all of this."  
  
"You do?" Jennetta asked, going to sit beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, as though she too had seen what Maria had. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know Max and Tess aren't dead," Michael replied simply. "I've always known it, but I didn't [I]know[/I] I knew it." He rolled his eyes. "I know it doesn't sound like it makes any sense, but I guess I just realized that I've always known that I would have felt it if they were."  
  
There was a long moment of silence as everyone else in the room let this sink in. Maria felt her heart lighten slightly. She knew that if Max and Tess were still living, the odds were very high that Kyle and Liz were as well. Maybe they wouldn't be too late after all.  
  
"Back to Jendar." Michael's face hardened again as he returned to interrogating Jemma. Maria smiled slightly.  
  
When she looked at him at times like this, when he was in his general-mode, it always hit her how much Michael had changed. Gone was the prickly boy who had masked his uncertainty and fear behind a stone wall. Instead he was now a young man, clearheaded and thoughtful. Yet, she also knew that he had always had this potential to lead, had just needed a chance to show it. It almost made this entire disaster worthwhile to watch the person she most loved in the world become the man he was meant to be. And, at heart, he was still Michael - quick to annoyance and just as quick to regret it.  
  
He was already modifying his tone as he continued to address Jemma. "What about the healer who helped him change the humans. Who was that? Is he still around?"  
  
"She," Jemma corrected. " And no. Lilena died a few years ago." She shrugged. "She had no idea where he went either. When I couldn't track him down, I came to the conclusion that he had gone off somewhere to die. He was older than me when we arrived here and I am nearing the end of my life- cycle now." She paused, then scowled slightly. "I am beginning to realize that this train of thought is pointless anyway. Jendar was [I]not[/I] a shapeshifter and if he were here, I would recognize him."  
  
"How do you [I]know[/I] he wasn't?" Maria asked, unwilling to let it go. This was the only legitimate lead they had come up with at this point. As far as they knew, Jendar was the only full alien who was known to have been on this planet in the last fifty years still unaccounted for. Nasedo was dead. The other two protectors, Silesa and her mate, were also gone. She just [I]knew[/I] that they were headed in the right direction.  
  
"I would have known Maria," Jemma snapped. "We worked very closely together. We were both hand-picked to come here and there were [I]no[/I] Dernians in the contingent."  
  
"Well, if there was a mole, would you have known it?" Maria argued back. "I mean, isn't that the point of a mole? You don't know? The Dernians would likely have done anything to get one of their people through that portal with you, if only to sabotage you. They might have even willingly decided never to shift again. And then when the time came for him to go underground, voila! He shifted shape and since no one knew he could, no one would ever suspect!"  
  
"What the heck would be the point of him messing with Isabel's mind though?" Michael asked. "I mean, having Izzy and I married strengthens the Illyrian position. That would be the [I]last[/I] thing a Dernian mole would have wanted."  
  
"Jendar was [I]not[/I] a Dernian!" Jemma exclaimed in frustration. "He was Illyrian, from Queen Milena's own personal guard. He was completely loyal to the queen. He would [I]never[/I] betray her, nor her daughter." She paused again, as though struggling with something, then forged ahead. "The reason I know this? It was not something many knew, but he told me a secret once in order that I would understand how seriously he took the search for Jaxon's bride here on Earth. He was Queen Milena's illegitimate half- brother and, so, the young king was his nephew. His loyalty to Jaxon [I]and[/I] Milena cannot be questioned. And I [I]know[/I] he could not shapeshift. Milena's family is pureblooded Illyrian." She took a deep breath, her expression fierce, as though daring anyone else to argue with her.  
  
Maria sighed, decided to give up. Jemma was obviously unwilling to discuss it any further. "You know, it does seem supremely ironic that Isabel started to lose control of her mind after she contacted her mother," she commented instead, resigned that they were indeed just talking in circles. "The one person you'd think would want her daughter to be happy."  
  
"Wait a minute!" The sheriff spoke up again. He had been sitting quietly listening, but now looked so excited, Maria was momentarily taken aback. "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe this whole mess has [I]nothing[/I] to with hurting Isabel at all. Maybe it has to do with [I]helping[/I] her."  
  
"Um, Sheriff, I don't mean to sound rude, but what the hell are you talking about?" Michael demanded. "How could mindwarping Isabel help her?"  
  
The sheriff stood, started to pace. "Just give me a minute here." Maria and Michael exchanged a look. They didn't really [I]have[/I] a minute. Maria saw Michael getting ready to interrupt again, but she shook her head. He sighed, settled back to listen, glancing at his watch and pressing his lips together.  
  
"As a parent," the sheriff continued, "I fully agree with Maria that Queen Milena's only concern would be protecting her children, seeing that they are content. It sounds like this Jendar, wherever he is, was fully committed to helping her in that, being as she was his sister." The sheriff looked at Maria and then Michael directly. "Why do you think I so willingly allowed Kyle to come after Tess? I knew that he would not let it go and so I chose to help him. I was blind to it for a long time, but when my son made it clear that he was not going to lose this girl, even if he didn't know it himself yet, I was ready to move heaven and earth to help him. Isabel is Milena's daughter, reborn or not. Maybe to [I]her[/I], helping Isabel regain her memories from before is what she considers a gift. She doesn't mean to hurt her, but thinks she is helping her to be happy. Everything Michael and Isabel have remembered seems to indicate that they were very much in love in that life. For Milena, helping them to remember might seem like a [I]good[/I] thing."  
  
"So you think that Jendar, acting on Milena's orders, is making Isabel remember - or is at least mindwarping her to think that she's remembering?" Jennetta asked. Maria stared at her daughter. This was all a little complicated to her, but it did seem to make sense.  
  
"Let's think about what we know about Milena," the sheriff suggested. "We know that she sent Jennetta through the portal with Max. Jenny has told us that the queen was more than aware that Max would never regain his memory without Liz, that she was the only one who could make him [I]want[/I] to remember. That was an act of love to save her son from himself. She did her best to make Max happy and now she's focusing on Isabel."  
  
"But why send Jenny at all?" Maria asked. "She just ended bringing Michael and I closer. That didn't seem particularly helpful to Isabel." She paused. "Not to mention, following the line of thinking that Isabel was happier in her past life, wouldn't she have wanted to keep Max on Illyria as king?"  
  
"And Milena also knew that Isabel had Alex," Jennetta inserted. "Lucianus told me all about all three of you.Liz, Alex and my mother. I've always assumed that Milena knew too."  
  
"Maybe she didn't?" Maria ventured, grimacing again. "We don't really know anything, do we?"  
  
"Well, she certainly knew about Liz," Jenny replied, shrugging. "She wouldn't have sent Max back if she didn't."  
  
"God," Michael ran his hands through his hair in frustration making it stand on end even more. Maria smiled slightly. "Could this be any more confusing?"  
  
"The main problem with Illyrians [I]and[/I] Dernians is that we don't understand how they think," Maria sighed. "Dammit! If only Ren were here!" She grimaced, glanced at Jennetta, but her daughter was nodding, clearly not upset. It made Maria worry actually. She hoped that Jenny wasn't going to be disappointed, prayed that her daughter's guess that the Four Square would be able to bring him back was right.  
  
"I guess the point of all of this is that we're not going to figure out who's behind this, or why, until we get to Illyria," Michael pointed out. "All this interviewing is a waste of time. I say we just get to the damn Ring and get this over with. Maybe Milena will have some answers, maybe not, but the point is, we [I]need[/I] to go. The longer we wait, the less chance we'll be able to save Ren."  
  
Maria moved to put her arm around Jennetta's waist. "And, at this point, that's all I care about. Isabel is okay for now and we're on our guard. As long as we don't leave her near anyone we don't know, she should be fine."  
  
"I still don't like this," Michael told Maria as the others started to move out of the room to prepare to leave for Stonehenge. "I don't know who to trust and it pisses me off. What if this Jendar character is lurking around? What then?"  
  
"You trust me and the sheriff and Alex and Izzy. You trust our daughter," Maria replied, wrapping her arms around him. "And you take a chance. Because we need Max and Liz. We [I]need[/I] Kyle and Tess. We can't wait any longer Michael. If we miss this opportunity, we may never see them again and we may [I]never[/I] get any answers."  
  
"Well, I still think it sucks," Michael said.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Maria laughed. "But we can at least do something to make it suck less. We can get our friends back and we can save Ren. And, for now, it's going to have to be enough."  
  
Michael dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Have I told you lately that I'm glad I kidnapped you that day?" He paused, then grinned. "Come to think of it, since I wasn't so glad at the time, I've actually probably [I]never[/I] told you that."  
  
"No, you haven't," Maria replied, a shiver running down her spine at the love she saw on his face. And all of it was for her. It was absolutely amazing that they had gone from that dingy motel room on 285 South to [I]this[/I] - soulmate city if she did say so herself. From loneliness and wondering if she would ever find someone who [I]really[/I] understood her, to actually knowing another person better than she knew herself. "But it's not like you had any choice Spaceboy. The vibes were too much for you," she teased.  
  
"Vibes, shmibes," Michael scoffed. "I thought you were weird. In fact, I still do." He kissed the tip of her nose to reinforce that he was teasing her right back.  
  
"When this is all over, I say we go back to Aladdin's porno den and relive the memories," Maria smirked at the expression that crossed his face - complete shock and then a flash of lust so intense it made her weak in the knees. "Then we'll see how weird you think I am."  
  
"Excuse me," Michael scowled at her, but his eyes were burning into her. "But are you propositioning me? I have a grown daughter you know."  
  
"What a coincidence," Maria said, twisting her way out of his arms. Michael made a grab for her again, but she managed to move away. "So do I. And, as for propositioning you, I guess you'll just have to wait and see General. We have a war to end first."  
  
With that, she pinched him lightly on the butt and left the room. She grinned slightly to herself as she heard him bellow in frustration behind her before following, still muttering to himself.  
  
To be continued. 


	34. Chapter 41

[u]Part 41[/u]  
  
"Stop here Alex. We can walk the rest of the way."  
  
Alex pulled the rental car to a halt at the side of the motor-way. He and Isabel sat silently for a long moment, both staring out the front windshield at the great stone circle. It was dead-ahead, bathed in floodlights, slightly obscured by the chain-link fence surrounding it. And, yet, even that could not hide its magnificence.  
  
It was the first time Alex had actually seen it in person. Isabel had told him once that Stonehenge looked smaller in real life than it did in pictures and he was inclined to agree with her. However, in comparison to the circle they had visited earlier that evening, it was imposing and extremely impressive.  
  
"Are you scared?" Isabel's voice trembled slightly.  
  
Alex turned his head and looked at her. Her expression was guarded, her frame tense. Whether he was frightened or not, he could see that she was. "Yeah," he admitted, knowing that she wanted honesty, not reassurance. "But I'm more scared [I]not[/I] to go. We need this Isabel. We need [I]them[/I]. Everything has been wrong since they left."  
  
"I know," Isabel replied softly. "I miss them all so much Alex. Especially Max of course, but really, all of them." She sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair in a way that made all of Alex's senses perk up. It was strange how occasionally he just zoned in on how beautiful she was. By now it was so much more that attracted him to her, but every once it a while, he was just forced to recognize it. "It's weird that even after everything we've been through together, none of us ever really acknowledged it. How much we all need each other I mean."  
  
He reached out and took her hand, squeezing lightly. "Well, we know now. That's the important thing." He decided it was time to change the subject. "So, should we wait here or should we go case out the situation? Michael told me last time I talked to him that we're not bringing any humans with us, which means no mindwarpers. We're going to have to do this the hard way."  
  
"Let's go look," Isabel suggested. "I can't just sit here." She glanced at her watch. "They might be a while yet anyway. I don't think they're going to be able to sniff out whoever's been mindwarping me very quickly."  
  
"We're cutting it pretty close," Alex said as he joined her on the far side of the car and they started to wade through the long grass between the motor-way and the fence. "What if we don't."  
  
His question was cut off by a sudden flash of light from the direction of the stone circle, which was blinding in its intensity. He heard Isabel shriek in surprise as he yelled, "What the hell?" He shaded his eyes, narrowing them as he stared uncomprehendingly at the bright red column of light beaming into the sky in front of them. He was forced to look away when spots began to dance in front of his face.  
  
When he was finally able to see clearly again, Alex realized that Isabel's hand was back in his. "What the heck was that?" He demanded, his heart still thudding in his chest, although he already knew. He had seen one before after all, way back when Michael and Maria, followed by Max, had first disappeared to Illyria. He just wanted her to confirm that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
It had come and gone so quickly.  
  
Isabel was standing ramrod straight. He grimaced slightly as her hand tightened around his to the point of actually being painful. "It was a portal Alex! Oh my God! They're back! They have to be."  
  
With that, she wrenched away from him and started to run towards the fence. "Max must have figured out the solstice stuff too! Alex, they're here!" She called this over her shoulder as she ran, her excitement clear in her voice.  
  
"Isabel, wait!" Alex called, breaking into a run too. "Be careful! We don't know for sure." He trailed off as she raised her hand, cutting a hole in the fence with her powers. "That it's them," he finished, his voice soft when another bright flash from near the stones illuminated the black night.  
  
Alex frowned, his heart starting to beat double-time again. That had [I]not[/I] been a portal. He knew that for sure. In fact, it had looked an awful lot like the light Michael produced when he was blasting something.  
  
"Isabel! Wait!" Alex bellowed. She was already through the fence though. For the first time her desperation to see her brother again fully became clear to Alex. She still blamed herself for the fact that Max had gone to Illyria in the first place. He had known it, had thought her past it, but her complete lack of care at the moment was more than forcing him to reevaluate that conclusion. "Isabel!"  
  
He finally caught up to her right on the periphery of the stone circle itself. It wouldn't have happened though if she herself had not stopped. He leaned forward panting, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Iz, you need to be more careful. We don't know for sure it was."  
  
"It wasn't," Isabel whispered. Alex looked up at her. He could barely see her face in the darkness, but he could hear her fear. "Alex, look!"  
  
He followed the direction of her finger and felt his heart stop, knew instantly she was right. Because there was absolutely no way any of their friends would have been capable of what his eyes were perceiving.  
  
Lying not five feet from them, a hole in the shape of a silver hand-print burnt into his chest, was a young man in a security guard's uniform. The hand-print glowed, which was the only reason that he could see the dead man at all. The floodlights had obviously been short-circuited by the portal, because the whole area was pitch black. Alex straightened, grabbed Isabel by the arm, started to pull her back in the direction from which they had come. "We better get out of here Iz."  
  
"Leaving so soon Mirana? And just when I was feeling touched to find a welcoming committee!"  
  
Alex closed his eyes, counted to ten, prayed that he was hearing things. He [I]knew[/I] that voice though. He hadn't heard it in close to two years and, yet, he recognized it. After all, one didn't quickly forget the voice of the person who had first screwed everything up.  
  
He and Isabel both turned slowly. Their eyes briefly met on the way around and he could see her fear written all over her face. When she spoke though, her voice was completely calm. "You're dead," she stated matter-of- factly. "You are a figment of my imagination."  
  
"Sorry Princess. Your friend sees me too. Or am I mistaken Mr. Whitman?" His face was lit up by a hand held out before him. The same hand that had just murdered an innocent guard who happened to be standing near the wrong alien portal at the wrong time.  
  
Alex was surprised to hear that the killer knew his name. When they had last known him, he had been entirely dismissive of humans after all.  
  
"I see you," Alex admitted quietly.  
  
He wished he didn't, but he did, and Isabel needed to know so.  
  
It [I]was[/I] Nasedo. There was absolutely no mistaking this fact. Alex had actually only ever seen him once, the time that Liz had been having dinner at the Hardings, but his fear for his friend on that occasion had made it so that he had never forgotten him.  
  
"You're dead," Isabel repeated. Alex could hear the slight note of hysteria that was beginning to creep into his girlfriend's tone. He squeezed her hand lightly, trying to reassure her. If there was one thing Alex knew it was that they needed to remain calm until they figured out what was going on here.  
  
"Not dead, just missing in action for a while," Nasedo corrected. "At least in this form. But I've been around Princess. I have always been watching you."  
  
"Shut up! Stop trying to scare her!" A new voice entered the conversation. Alex watched in amazement as a woman stepped out from behind one of the standing stones, where she had obviously been lurking. She was extremely beautiful, in spite of the fact that the first bloom of youth had faded from her countenance. She looked strangely familiar to Alex, although he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen her before. "You are a bastard beyond even my comprehension," she continued, her voice dripping with contempt. "How I ever could have thought I loved you."  
  
Alex felt a spasm run through Isabel's entire body as she took in this new arrival. When she spoke, he understood abruptly. "Mother?" Izzy's voice was barely above a whisper, but the woman turned her head, a small smile lighting her face.  
  
"Mirana."  
  
Alex was surprised when Isabel did not move. Instead she backed up a step. He looked at her in confusion. This was supposed to be a dream come true for Isabel. To actually see her birth mother in the flesh.He knew that it had been one of her greatest wishes.  
  
As he tried to work out was going on here, he suddenly remembered how Isabel had said that perhaps it wasn't a bad thing that she had been unable to reach her mother the last time she tried. They had become preoccupied fairly quickly after that and he had never asked her to elaborate. Was that the reason she seemed more upset than happy to see Milena now?  
  
Alex sized Isabel's mother up suspiciously. "Why are you here?" He demanded fiercely. He didn't direct it at anyone in particular, just hoped one or the other would answer him. "Where are Max and the others?"  
  
"Max kindly sent us ahead," Nasedo replied. "To prepare you all for their return."  
  
"You're lying," Isabel accused, her voice trembling. "He would have come himself. Something's wrong! I know it!" Alex was in complete agreement and, yet, Isabel's composure was disappearing quickly. He didn't like it at all. Something was extremely wrong here.  
  
"Izzy, calm down," he whispered. "It's okay."  
  
"It's not okay Alex!" Isabel practically shrieked. "She's the one who has been controlling me!"  
  
Alex jumped, stared at her. "What?"  
  
"No, my daughter," Milena pleaded, reaching out her hands. "Please allow me to explain. I swear it is not what you think."  
  
"Calm down Princess," Nasedo soothed, taking a step towards them. "I will explain everything. I know that my appearance is a shock, but please trust that I disappeared in order to protect you all."  
  
"Bang up job you did of that," Alex muttered, unable to help himself. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
He blinked and felt a shiver run down his spine when Milena turned her eyes on him. Even in the darkn he could see how they glinted strangely. "This is all [I]your[/I] fault," she hissed. "You humans have ruined everything."  
  
"What?" He was dumbfounded, took a step backwards, his heart thudding again. Her tone had been entirely threatening.  
  
She continued to advance on him. Alex stared at her, realized why she had looked so familiar when he first saw her. The resemblance between she and Isabel was actually scary. The same long blonde hair, the same perfect features, the same full, statuesque figure. But her eyes were not the same as Izzy's. They were Max's eyes and, yet, that wasn't it either. Because they were missing one thing Alex thought inanely. He watched in fascination as her arm came up and her hand started to glow.  
  
Sanity. No sign of sanity existed in that gaze at all. And while Max Evans had often been screwed up in the time that Alex had known him, he had never been crazy.  
  
This woman was.  
  
"Mother!" Isabel stepped in front of Alex, holding her arms out at her sides. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You are confused Miri," Milena exclaimed soothingly. "It will all be as it is meant to be once he is gone. He is clouding your emotions."  
  
"[I]You're[/I] clouding my emotions," Isabel retorted. "Aren't you?" There was a long pause. Milena stopped walking forward. Alex could feel the tension in the air as mother and daughter stared each other down. "Just tell me the truth." Isabel's voice had dropped, was trembling. "Was it you?"  
  
"Partly, yes," Milena admitted. "But I can explain. I did it for [I]you[/I] Miri. I swear I did!"  
  
"Controlling my mind was supposed to help me?" Isabel demanded, her tone disbelieving. "Not on this planet Mother. And not on any planet I want anything to do with!"  
  
Alex wanted to comfort her somehow. He could hear the pain in her voice, the betrayal she was trying desperately to hide. He wanted to tell her that she sounded strong, that Milena would not know the difference, that only he could see how hurt she really was.  
  
He did not say anything though, knew that the last thing Isabel needed was for him to interfere at the moment. She was still standing in front of him, obviously protecting him bodily, and he could do nothing to help this situation. Because she had seen exactly what[I]he[/I] had seen. [I]He[/I] was the one in actual physical danger here. But the question was [I]why[/I]?  
  
"Milena, you do not understand. A relationship with a human is not for you. You have a bonded mate. You were reborn together, you deserve your second chance with Tristandor. I was only trying to give it to you! I was helping you to remember what who you were born to be."  
  
"Okay, what?" Isabel was shaking her head in disbelief. "That makes no sense! You are making me feel things for someone I regard as a brother! That makes no sense."  
  
"He is [I]not[/I] your brother. He is your husband," Milena argued. "You achieved what I always craved - true love. I will not allow you to let it slip away." The older woman's voice was rising hysterically now.  
  
Isabel's arms fell to her sides. "Mother, what you did was wrong. You were [I]not[/I] helping me. Whoever I was before, I am not her now. You've met Max. You must see that it's true. We are different people."  
  
Milena shook her head. "He is the same my child. Jaxon has not changed a bit. He is still stubborn and completely uncontrollable. Last time all he cared about was the portal. And this time his entire being is focused on that girl. He has always been a lost cause."  
  
Alex nodded slightly to himself. Well, she had that one right anyway. If there was one thing Max Evans was, it was a might obsessive. Especially when it came to Liz.  
  
"He's a lost cause because you can't control him?" Isabel demanded, getting right to the crux of the matter as usual. "That's it, isn't it? You call him stubborn? Then what does that make you? You have been trying to turn me into the person [I]you[/I] want me to be, the person [I]you[/I] remember. I am [I]not[/I] Mirana any longer. And if you can't accept that, then we have nothing else to say to each other."  
  
"My, my," Nasedo clucked. "It seems that your daughter has you pegged quite well Milena dear." He chuckled slightly. "I'm glad I came. This is all highly amusing."  
  
"Shut up!" Milena whirled on Nasedo, her expression so frigid, it froze Alex's blood in his veins. He was just glad that it was no longer directed at him. He realized that he was seeing her quite clearly now, raised his eyes and saw that the floodlights surrounding the stone monument had come back on. "This is all [I]your[/I] fault. You betrayed me. I forgave you for killing them before, knew it was the only way to ensure Ren's ascension, but I will not forgive you for what they have become. This is [I]not[/I] my daughter!"  
  
"Er, what?" Alex whispered this into Isabel's ear. "Why is she talking about Ren ascending anything? Isn't he just a bodyguard?'  
  
"He's Nasedo's son," Isabel reminded him, her voice low. "Maybe they." She trailed off as the full horror of what her mother had just said penetrated. "You [I]forgave[/I] him for killing us?" Her voice rose. "[I]You[/I] killed us? The being sent here to protect us was the one who took our lives?"  
  
Nasedo shrugged. "Ironic that." He looked back at Milena, sounded bored. "If you don't like her, kill her. You will have to do it anyway. None of them will allow your precious Ren to sit on the throne. They have their own Chosen One after all. Don't you remember the little brat you sent here with Jaxon?"  
  
"Jennetta is insignificant," Milena replied. "She was a tool to take Jaxon through the portal so that Ren would follow. There was nothing more to it then that. His journey was necessary to fulfill the prophecy."  
  
"Oh crap," Alex muttered. "Not another prophecy. Can't these people just live their lives?"  
  
"Shhhh," Isabel ordered. Milena and Nasedo seemed to have forgotten their presence entirely. They were too busy arguing. And, yet, every word out of their mouths was helping to fill in the blanks they had all been living with for months.  
  
"[I]The King will bind two worlds, his union healing the breach that exists?[/I]" Nasedo asked. "That prophecy? Milena, he cannot rule over two planets without a portal. [I]I[/I] am the one meant to fulfill the prophecy. [I]I[/I] control the link between the two worlds."  
  
"You are a fool," Milena hissed. "The Chosen One must be of dual heritage. You are Dernian, even if your own people would reject you for your lack of cleansing. [I]You[/I] are not the Chosen One."  
  
"Who chose the Chosen One anyway?" Alex murmured to Isabel. "Do we all get to choose our own? Because that really seems to be what's going on here."  
  
Nasedo turned his head, eyed him. Alex gulped, but the shapeshifter seemed appreciative. Well, at least they had a good-humoured psycho on their hands, Alex reflected, still feeling a bit panicky. "The one with the power is the Chosen One Mr. Whitman. And I am he."  
  
"You are [I]not[/I], you arrogant bastard!" Milena shrieked. "My son will rule!"  
  
Isabel turned her head, looked at Alex, her eyes wide. He shrugged. As far as Alex knew, [I]her[/I] son already did rule. "Mother." Isabel said tentatively, "Max is king. I don't understand why you."  
  
"The son she can't control is presently king," Nasedo interjected. "The son she [I]thinks[/I] she can is the one she wants. But I was the one who raised him and Ren is nowhere near the pawn she thinks he is. He was cleansed wasn't he? I certainly never told him to do that."  
  
"But Ren isn't." Isabel trailed off. "Oh my God." Alex could hear the horror in her voice. "Are you telling me that you two." She gestured between the two of them. "He's both of yours?"  
  
Milena's expression had calmed slightly. She met Isabel's eyes, nodded. "Ren is your brother Mirana. He is the destined king of Illyria."  
  
[I]Oh great,[/I] Alex thought. [I]There's that word again. Stupid destiny.[/I]  
  
"Excuse the lowly human for speaking up," Alex interrupted, when it was quite clear that Isabel was speechless. "But how does the fact that Ren is Max's half-brother make him eligible for the throne? Max's claim comes through his father, not you."  
  
"Any child of royal blood may sit on the throne," Nasedo replied. "My blood, as you would say on Earth, is just as blue as that of any of the Illyrian royals. I was born into the Dernian ruling house, the same house from which emerged Tristandor and Sabrya. In fact, they are my nephew and niece. And what my worthless brother was incapable of completing, I will see accomplished. The House of Dernia will sit on the throne in their own right."  
  
"Through Ren," Milena snapped.  
  
"I think not," Nasedo replied, beginning to sound pissy. "After my death, perhaps. But I will have my chance to rule."  
  
Alex glanced at Isabel again. These two were getting ready for a serious disagreement. Maybe they would take care of each other. Now wouldn't [I]that[/I] be convenient?  
  
Nah, wouldn't happen. They had never been granted the easy way. Alex sighed, tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"You've had your chance," Milena argued. "Illyria is in a greater state of disaster then it was under my incompetent husband and my even more incompetent son."  
  
"Mother!" Isabel's exclamation cut through the bickering, the command in her tone unmistakable. Nasedo and Milena both looked at her impatiently. "I don't understand any of this. You were willing to see your own children dead to have your illegitimate child sit on a throne that doesn't even belong to him? How could you? How could you do this to Max?"  
  
"You brother has exactly what he wants," Milena replied dismissively. "He never wanted to be king. If he did he would not have been so eager to find a way off the planet he was supposed to be ruling. He was always searching for something else. I want Jaxon's happiness and the throne of Illyria will not provide it. That girl is the only thing he wants."  
  
"You are rationalizing," Isabel said, her voice trembling. "You betrayed him. You had my brother killed!"  
  
"I did not have him killed," Milena insisted. She glared at Nasedo. "That was all Laren's doing. Besides, it was destined. He would never have met his Liz had it not happened."  
  
"But what of Tristandor and Mirana?" Alex put in. He knew that this was where Isabel's real concern lay. She could not voice it herself, could not ask her mother to rationalize her own murder. And, so, he would get her answers for her.  
  
"[I]That[/I] was a mistake," Milena said, sounding sad. "I had no desire to lose my daughter. I love you Mirana. Why do you think I have worked so hard to give you back your life?"  
  
"Lucky me!" Isabel exclaimed, her tone entirely sarcastic. She looked at Alex. "I sure am lucky, huh Alex?"  
  
"No, you are loyal," Alex replied, absolutely sure he was right. "You [I]were[/I] loyal. There was no way they could keep you alive with Jaxon gone. Neither Tristandor, nor Mirana would have rested until he was avenged." He met Milena's eyes. "Isn't that right? You knew all along that your plot for your other kid would only work if your first two kids disappeared. You might not have actually said it out loud, but he knew you were okay with it."  
  
"I was the one who brought them back!" Milena shrieked. "I was the one who insisted that it be so."  
  
"I don't think so," Alex said firmly. "I think that was the famous Lucianus Nestorian, the one we've heard so much about, but no one knows who he is. I don't think you had anything to do with it at all. Because if you had, you wouldn't have sent their killer with them in the first place. That was your final attempt to rid yourself of Jaxon and Mirana once and for all." And, suddenly, the truth was so crystal clear, Alex wondered how it had taken him so long to see it. "The Crash wasn't an accident at all, was it?"  
  
"Well, well, well." Nasedo's clapping hands broke the silence that had fallen over the clearing after Alex practically yelled this last part. He had instantly felt horrible, wondered if he was completely off base, was staring at Isabel in dismay, hoping that his speculations weren't just making things worse. Because did either she or Max really need to know that their mother had cared so little for them that she had deliberately allowed their murders and then, when they had been given one last chance at life, had sent them off with the very being who had murdered them in the first place? Isabel's dream of her birth mother was turning more into a nightmare with every word out of his mouth! So much for helping.  
  
"You have managed to hook a smart one this time Mirana," Nasedo continued. "I suppose one life with a good-looking imbecile was enough. I commend you." Alex wondered why he felt insulted, even though Nasedo seemed to be complimenting him. Oh right. If Tristandor had been the good-looking imbecile, then he was the ugly smart guy.  
  
[I]Great Whitman. Focus on the one totally insignificant aspect of all of this.[/I] Alex smacked himself mentally. He really was going to have to have a talk with himself. Very soon.  
  
"Michael is [I]not[/I] an imbecile!" Isabel glared at him. "God! How is it possible that anyone could be so selfish and evil, let alone both of you? Neither of you even knows what love is!"  
  
"They both love themselves," Alex corrected gently. "And that's the whole problem."  
  
Isabel snorted. Alex was relieved that she didn't seem upset at all, only disgusted beyond belief. "Poor Ren. It's probably a good thing that he can't feel any emotions. Can you imagine having to deal with the fact that these two are your parents? I'm having a hard enough time with the fact that I have to claim one of them."  
  
"Um Isabel." Alex grimaced. Was Izzy not aware that Ren was dead? He realized that she might not be. After all, she had been pretty out of it when he had passed on. He glanced at Milena, his heart pounding with dread. That woman was going to completely lose it when she found out. There was absolutely no question.  
  
Which brought to mind the thought that, in spite of the fact that they were both unfeeling jerks - ironic that in two beings who had not been cleansed - they were both also psycho. And perfectly willing to kill to get what they wanted.  
  
And he and Isabel were all alone with them.  
  
No, bringing up Ren's not-live status did not seem like the most prudent of routes at the moment.  
  
"What Alex?" Izzy was eyeing him impatiently. He realized that all three of them were still waiting for him to speak.  
  
Fortunately - or unfortunately depending on your point of view - he was not required to answer. Alex felt his eyes widen as he watched the air behind Isabel start to flicker. There was no other word for it.  
  
Which could only mean one thing. Alex pointed at it, unsure whether this was a good thing or not. Because he couldn't say by any stretch of the imagination that the last one had been in any way positive.  
  
But he told her anyway.  
  
"[I]Portal![/I]"  
  
To be continued. 


	35. Chapter 42

[u]Part 42[/u]  
  
[b]The Ring, Illyria[/b]  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Max could hear the concern in Liz's voice, even though he was slightly distracted. He was staring across the clearing at Kyle and Tess, who were standing with Hamor. As much as all four of them had wanted to experience the judgment, Hamor had insisted that they needed to be slightly separated in order that no one could question the outcome. Each couple needed to be judged on their own merits. It could happen at the same time, but far enough away from each other so that no one could argue that either judgment had influenced the other.  
  
The general was obviously in the process of explaining to their friends exactly how the ritual worked, was handing both of them a single orb as he spoke. Max narrowed his eyes, his heart starting to pound. He finally put his arm around Liz's shoulders, sighing. "I'm fine. I hate this, but I'm fine."  
  
"Max, it's the only way," Liz reminded him. "And it's not like we're not going to pass. I mean, c'mon." He glanced down at her. She was smiling up at him, her certainty shining on her beautiful face. "It's [I]us[/I]. We are meant to be."  
  
Max lowered his head and kissed her on the top of her silky head. "I know that. It's just that this is all a complete waste of time. I just want to go home."  
  
And it was the complete truth. Whatever judging meant, he knew that all four of them would pass with flying colours, if no one was allowed to interfere. His main problem with the whole situation was that he didn't enjoy getting involved with things he didn't understand and he didn't understand the Ring, nor did he entirely trust that this ritual would proceed without intervention.  
  
Nasedo was still alive somewhere. Max clenched his jaw, his anger over this fact barely dormant. He had made a pact with himself when he had first come back to Illyria for Liz that he would not leave until the traitorous shapeshifter was dead. He had failed and it still galled him to no end. As long as Nasedo lived, he would never leave them in peace, particularly Liz.  
  
Max could not blame Nasedo for thinking himself in love with Liz. She was the easiest person in the universe to love after all. However, Max didn't buy it. Not even a little bit. Nasedo had proven more than once that all he wanted was to destroy absolutely everything that Max held dear, for what reason Max couldn't even begin to guess. If there was one thing he had learned by now it was that the methods and madness of the Illyrians and Dernians were just as far beyond his comprehension as the Ring was.  
  
And, yet, Max knew without a shadow of a doubt that Nasedo would start with Liz. If he couldn't have her for himself, he would kill her.  
  
"We will go home," Liz reassured him quietly, pressing her forehead against his chest. Max could feel his anger cooling, her calming influence over his emotions as strong as ever. "Right after. But when we come back here with Jenny, we'll have already been accepted by your people. There won't be any more secrets or hiding. We [I]have[/I] to do this Max."  
  
Max swallowed. "We don't [I]have[/I] to Liz. There is a way out of it."  
  
Liz tilted her head back, stared up at him. "Max."  
  
"I could just open the portal," Max coaxed. "It would be so easy. We could go home and you'd be safe."  
  
"Max, you know that you can't open the portal," Liz argued. "Isabel opens the portal back to Earth."  
  
"Well, I could try," Max replied. "It [I]might[/I] work." Somehow, deep down, he knew that if he tried, it [I]would[/I] work. He couldn't explain it, but he just [I]knew[/I]. He had felt it the instant he had stepped into the Ring. Something was different here today. He had no idea what, but it just [I]was[/I].  
  
He wondered if he sounded like a coward. He didn't feel like one, even though he had examined his feelings fairly thoroughly to make sure that he wasn't just scared. But it wasn't that. Somehow, he knew that this was wrong. They were not supposed to be doing this.  
  
Liz frowned, reached up and touched his face. "Max, what is this [I]really[/I] about? I knew there was something wrong." She shook her head, her voice rising slightly in frustration. "Tell me. You promised me there wouldn't be any more secrets."  
  
"I'm not keeping anything from you. Not really. I just don't think this is the right time for this." He paused, glanced over her head again. He could see that Kyle and Tess were both ready to begin. His eyes met Tess's across the distance. While he could not read her expression, he could feel her excitement through the four square. She knew that this was right for she and Kyle. And he believed her. He thought it was too. But why did he feel differently about he and Liz? Why?  
  
"Why?" Liz demanded. "Max, there has to be a reason."  
  
He felt a shiver descend his spine. Hamor was making his way towards them, followed by two guards who were carrying the orbs that Max and Liz would need for the ritual. "I had a dream." Max blinked, wondered why he had said that. And, then, abruptly he remembered. He knew [I]exactly[/I] why this didn't feel right.  
  
"A dream? What do you mean?" But Liz's voice was quiet, as though she was not entirely surprised. Max looked down at her again, felt himself getting lost in her eyes. He pulled her tightly against him so that he could concentrate.  
  
"The night you left Earth with Nasedo, I had a dream," Max recalled, the whole thing returning now with such vividness, he wondered how he ever could have forgotten. "It was our wedding Liz. At the time I thought it was just that - a dream - but now I'm beginning to realize it was something else entirely. It was a vision. This isn't how we're supposed to be accepted. [I]Let this union heal the breach that exists. So it is written in the stars, so shall it be.[/I]" He was murmuring it under his breath, not even really thinking the words. And, yet, they came as naturally as breathing. He felt Liz tense against him, as though in recognition.  
  
"It was why I knew you weren't dead," Max told her. "Because of that dream. I [I]know[/I] it's going to happen. But not now. It's just not right. The people who really matter aren't here. Because it's not just our union that matters. We're already one Liz. We don't need any stupid ritual to prove that. It's enough that [I]we[/I] know it." He was frustrated because he knew that he was explaining it all in a deeply muddled way, but he just hoped that she understood.  
  
There was a long pause. He could almost feel Liz's heart beating against his chest, he was so in tune with her. "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" He pulled back slightly, looked closely into her face.  
  
"I trust you Max," Liz said simply. "If it's not right, it's not right." His relief was so great, he actually felt weak in the knees. Liz seemed to know it too, because she grinned teasingly at him. "Have fun explaining all this to Hamor."  
  
Max sighed, glanced over at the general, who was waiting patiently nearby. He kissed her on the temple, then moved away. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Liz exclaimed, hurrying after him. He paused, turned and stared back at her. "Where you go, I go. I don't trust this place. I'm not risking some random portal opening and you falling through it without me."  
  
Max grinned. "Well, when you put it that way." He held out his hand, felt warmth wind its way up his arm when her small hand clasped with his. "If that's my destiny, then I'd much rather fall through a portal in your company any day."  
  
************************************  
  
"Nothing's happening." Kyle knew that his tone was plaintive, but he didn't particularly care at the moment. His stomach was in knots and he was tired of waiting. This stupid judgment had been held over his head for the better part of three days and he just wanted it [I]done[/I].  
  
"That's a good thing Kyle," Tess reminded him patiently. They were facing each other, both holding a green orb. "We don't want anything to happen."  
  
"Well, how long do we have to wait until they proclaim us judged? And isn't this all a little anti-climactic?" He complained. "I mean, shouldn't there be shooting stars or something? This is turning out to be a little boring."  
  
"I prefer boring to being fried," Tess shot back, beginning to sound annoyed. But as he watched her, a strange expression abruptly crossed her face.  
  
Kyle blinked, stared at her. "What? What's wrong?" He looked around nervously. "Is something happening?"  
  
Just his luck. He had fallen in love with the wrong person after all! Was it really all going to end this way, on some distant planet, randomly struck down in his prime by a lightening bolt?  
  
But Tess was now grinning wickedly. "You want shooting stars Valenti? I'll give you shooting stars."  
  
And, as her eyes snapped shut, he knew exactly what she was about. "Oh dear Lord." He made a grab for her, but it was too late. He could feel the mindwarp taking control even as his hands came to rest on her slender shoulders.  
  
Kyle pulled Tess against him, stared around in amazement as the entire sky came alive. The very stars seemed to be raining down around them. He could hear the exclamations of surprise and wonder from the Illyrians and Dernians gathered outside the Ring to witness the judgment.  
  
When he finally met Tess's eyes again, she was smiling innocently up at him.  
  
"What are you doing you crazy woman?" Kyle demanded, although he couldn't help but grin back at her. "They're all going to think we're being incinerated."  
  
"No they won't," Tess replied. "They love it. They know I'm doing it. They can all feel a mindwarp as easily as you can."  
  
"I don't get it," Kyle said, shaking his head. "What is the point of all this?"  
  
"To let every single person on this damn planet know how much I love you," Tess told him. "So that they can see and feel even a little bit of the wonder I do when I look at you."  
  
"I think I may shed a tear," Kyle told her, retreating into sarcasm, knowing she would understand. Of course, he was trying to hide the fact that he actually [I]did[/I] feel like crying at the moment. He didn't think his heart was supposed to feel like this, wasn't supposed to feel so.well, [I]big[/I]. If it happened too many more times, it just might explode right out of his chest.  
  
This girl was going to be the death of him.  
  
Well, at least he would die a happy man. Kyle shrugged, lowered his head, and met her waiting lips.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Liz leaned back against Max's chest, watched the show to which Tess was treating them.  
  
"Well, if he didn't believe she loved him before, this should about do it." Max's voice rumbled from his chest, sending a flash of desire down Liz's spine.  
  
"He knew. I'm just glad that he's finally accepted that he's worth it," Liz replied softly. She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes fell from the sky to Kyle and Tess across the clearing. They were kissing like maniacs, completely oblivious to anything around them. As Tess became more distracted, the shower of stars faded away, the blonde's mindwarp beginning to disappear without her full concentration.  
  
And, yet, the Ring still glowed in a way it had not before. Liz gasped, blinked, unsure that she was really seeing what she thought she was.  
  
"Max, is that what I think it is?"  
  
"A portal!" Max's tone was just as amazed as her own. "I can't believe it. Izzy's coming for us."  
  
Hamor was still standing nearby. Liz turned her head to gauge Max's stepfather's reaction to this new development. The general had accepted their decision to not go ahead with the judgment without reservation. He had never wanted it for them in the first place, believing inherently that Max, as king, was allowed to do whatever he wanted anyway. It had been Tess he had wanted judged, not Max. Liz had rolled her eyes slightly at that, but had been relieved none the less. The last thing they needed right now was to turn their allies against them.  
  
The Illyrian general somehow did not seem surprised by the portal. All he said was, "You will return?"  
  
"Of course," Max replied. "I promise we will come back and end all of this once and for all." He pulled away from Liz, moved towards Hamor and clasped his hand. "Thank you for your loyalty."  
  
The older man nodded. "I will hold the planet secure for you while you are gone."  
  
"Max, we need to hurry!" Liz urged him gently, worried about how long Isabel would be able to hold the gateway back to Earth open. They had no way of knowing what was going on back there. At the very least there would be Stonehenge security guards to worry about.  
  
She could see Tess and Kyle had finally become aware of their surroundings again, were coming towards them quickly, both clearly having realized what this meant, their excitement evident. The very thought of seeing Max's sister and all of her friends again had Liz practically jumping out of her skin in anticipation as well.  
  
"I know," Max acknowledged. He took her hand, addressed Hamor again. "Young Jaxon is your second while we are gone."  
  
"But he is Der." Hamor stopped abruptly, looked sheepish. "I will have to grow used to the new state of affairs as well it seems." He shook his head in wonder. "I cannot believe that it is truly over." He paused, straightened and said formally, "You can trust that I will work with the Dernians your highness."  
  
"I know it. But be careful. It's not quite over yet," Max reminded him. "It will not be over until Jennetta is sitting on the throne. You can trust Jaxon though."  
  
"It is only a matter of time now," Hamor replied. "Hurry back my king." The greying general bowed, backed away.  
  
There was a long moment of silence as Max and Liz both stood staring at the portal. "Is this really happening?" Liz finally whispered. "Is it really almost over?"  
  
"This part of it is," Max assured her, squeezing her hand. "Illyria and Dernia will be reunited in peace. It's not what I came to do, but it's happened anyway. [I]Let this union heal the breach that exists.[/I]"  
  
Liz turned her head, looked at him. "I don't get it." It was something he had said before, something from his dream she knew, but she wasn't really sure how it applied here.  
  
The way he was looking at her.It made her heart start to beat more quickly. "I came for you Liz, absolutely no other reason. It was just pure luck that everything else happened the way it did."  
  
"I think you give yourself far too little credit," Liz told him, shaking her head.  
  
Max shrugged. "No I don't. I think by now I know myself. If it wasn't for you Liz, I never would have come back here. It was because you were brave enough to come to save me from Tarsus that it all happened."  
  
"But we were all going to come here to put Jennetta on the throne," Liz argued. "Max, it [I]would[/I] have happened. You would have done it eventually."  
  
"Not so soon. Not for a long time. I was already beginning to realize that it was too dangerous with Tarsus running around. I just never got a chance to tell you all that before the fire."  
  
"But [I]eventually[/I]," Liz said. "You would have done it eventually."  
  
"Okay, I think I'm hearing things." Kyle's voice made Liz look over at her friend, who was now nearby with Tess. "Are you two really fighting about who is more responsible for fixing things on Illyria when there's a portal standing open not ten feet from here?"  
  
There was another long pause. Max and Liz looked at each other then back at Kyle. Liz could feel herself starting to giggle. "No, I swear we weren't."  
  
"You were so!" Kyle exclaimed. "I heard you! They can't even [I]argue[/I] about normal things." Kyle directed this at Tess. "'Max, you're [I]so[/I] wonderful!' 'Not nearly as wonderful as you Liz.'" His imitation of them was so accurate, Liz could feel her face reddening.  
  
"I think it's cute," Tess said, sounding a little giddy, if Liz was not mistaken. "It wouldn't hurt you to say I'm wonderful every once in a while."  
  
"I do," Kyle complained. "I just did a few minutes ago."  
  
"You so did not," Tess replied, not mad, just amused. "I told you I loved you so much it felt like stars falling from the sky and you didn't say [I]anything[/I]."  
  
Kyle stared at her, clearly at a loss for words. It was such a rare moment, Liz decided it was time to take advantage of it. "Okay, we'll stop arguing, if you two stop arguing," she suggested.  
  
"Agreed," Tess said, as she pushed the still silent Kyle towards the portal.  
  
Liz looked at Max, who was watching her, a small smile on his face. "What?"  
  
"I'm still right."  
  
"No arguing. I just made a pact."  
  
"I'm not arguing. I just happen to be right," Max replied smugly.  
  
Before she had a chance to retort, Max was pulling her towards the column of light. She had just enough time to close her eyes before stepping into it, could hear a now disembodied Kyle say, "I didn't [I]need[/I] to say anything Tess. My toe-curling kisses should have told you all you needed to know." She started to laugh, almost overcome by joy.  
  
The transport was not painful, nor was it long. One instant they were on Illyria, one instant they were not. She did not remember her one other journey through a portal clearly, but she knew it had not been nearly as easy as this. She did not pass out this time, was perfectly aware when they arrived at their destination.  
  
It was only when she again opened her eyes that Liz understood why. She stared around in amazement, her laughter dying on her lips. Panic began to crawl through her, the only thing holding it at bay Max's warm hand, which was still clasped firmly around hers.  
  
"Oh God," she murmured, still disbelieving that things could have gone from so wonderful to so horrible in a split second.  
  
Because, in the end, nothing could ever be simple for any of them. There was no other explanation for why she, Max, Tess and Kyle had not ended up on Earth at all. 


	36. Chapter 43

[u]Part 43[/u]  
  
"Something's happening!" Maria exclaimed as a flash of light illuminated the night sky around Stonehenge. She nudged Michael in the stomach. He grunted slightly, but followed her pointing finger.  
  
The van in which they were all riding slid to a halt as the sheriff pulled in behind the car Alex had rented in order to kidnap Isabel, confirming their presence in the stone circle. Michael didn't need the proof though. He could [I]feel[/I] Isabel's proximity through the Four Square. There was no question that she and Alex were nearby.  
  
And that flash indicated that quite possibly they were in danger. As far as any of them knew, Isabel's mindwarping stalker was still out there. Michael felt his heart begin to thud in his chest at the thought that something might have happened to their two friends.  
  
He should have know though. He really should have known. They were [I]so[/I] close. Fifteen minutes left to open the portal and rescue their friends and it had looked like they were actually going to make it. He just really should have known that something was going to happen to screw it up.  
  
Michael looked at Maria. "I want you and Jenny to stay here. The sheriff, Jemma and I will go check it out."  
  
"No way! Michael, I refuse to just sit here!" He watched the outrage cross his girlfriend's face, was ready for it.  
  
"There is absolutely no time for arguments Maria. You are staying here and that is final." He dropped his voice, moved his mouth close to her ear. "There's a gun in the glove compartment. You need to protect Jenny. Anyone trying to make Isabel and me fall in love again is not friendly to our daughter. We both know it. We cannot put her in danger."  
  
Maria flinched away from him. "That was dirty pool Spaceboy."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm a general. I call it tactics. Turn your phone on. I'll call you when it's secure." With that, he pulled open the van door and slipped out, wading into the tall grass on the side of the road and towards the fence.  
  
"What did he say?" He could hear Jennetta's voice fading into the distance as he hurried his pace. Michael was only glad that his daughter had agreed on the way that they would play this entire operation his way, knew that she wouldn't follow until he was ready for her. He was pretty sure that she still felt guilty about her freak-out on him in the cafeteria earlier and this was her way of making up for it. He didn't care one way or the other. As long as she chose not to act like Maria, for once in her life, he would be happy.  
  
"Slow down General." Jemma's urgent whisper drifted through the darkness. "We don't want to stumble into anyone we're not ready to face."  
  
Michael stopped walking, turned to face her. "You think someone's going to try and stop us?" He narrowed his gaze.  
  
"I will admit that you have made me nervous. All that talk of Jendar." She trailed off meaningfully. "While I still believe he is dead and also believe he would never hurt you or Mirana, I cannot be completely sure any longer."  
  
Michael glanced over at the sheriff, rolling his eyes. "Great. Now she tells me."  
  
"Just be careful," Jemma instructed.  
  
"Whatever." He took the few steps left to the fence, raised his hand and cut a hole in the metal rings with his powers. It was only then that he heard the voices. He frowned, cocked his head to listen. "Do you hear that?" He whispered to the sheriff.  
  
"Talking," Valenti acknowledged. "More than two people."  
  
"Someone was waiting for them. Crap." Michael closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath. Nope. It couldn't be easy, could it?  
  
He tapped his finger against the face of his watch, lit it up momentarily so that he could read it in the dark. "We have ten minutes." He looked at Jemma. "What do we do?"  
  
"We go watch," Jemma murmured back. "I will go left, you two go right. When we see a chance, we take out whoever it is."  
  
Michael pressed his lips together. "No killing," he insisted.  
  
"I can't guarantee." Jemma began.  
  
"[I]No[/I] killing," he snapped again.  
  
Jemma sighed heavily. He couldn't see her expression in the dark, but he was so used to her reactions by now, he imagined her irritation clearly. "Fine."  
  
Michael nodded, satisfied. He had taken two steps in the opposite direction, Valenti behind him, when he stumbled, tripping over something.  
  
It was only when he fell to his knees atop whatever it was that he realized it was a body.  
  
Oh hell.  
  
For one horrible moment, before he managed to force his hand to light up, he imagined Alex's body beneath him. Because if those [I]were[/I] aliens with Isabel in the stone circle, what use did they have for her human boyfriend? In fact, it was entirely likely that the first step anyone trying to control Isabel's emotions would take would be to get rid of Alex.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when the dull blue light from his palm lit up a face he didn't recognize. He ran his hand down the body, made out a security guard's uniform. "Oh dammit."  
  
Michael felt the sheriff's hand come down on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Michael." Valenti's voice was soft, fatherly. Michael scowled, wondered how the man had known that he was going to feel instantly guilty about this.  
  
Because he did. He felt terrible. His main goal, apart from getting their friends back, had been to make sure that no human died because of them. All he had wanted was to make sure that no one died.  
  
Michael swallowed, hard. "I'm okay," he muttered. "But we know now that whoever's in that circle is not friendly."  
  
"Who [I]is[/I] that?"  
  
Michael was on his feet and facing the person responsible for the voice instantly. "[I]Maria[/I]!"  
  
Maria met his eyes squarely. "Blame Jenny. She countermanded your orders."  
  
He scowled at her. "You are impossible woman!" He managed to inject a satisfying amount of irritation into his voice, considering the low tone at which he was forced to speak.  
  
"We all need to be here Michael. No more separations," Jennetta said calmly. She moved to kneel next to the body, her hand lit up as his was. She was shaking her light-brown head moments later. "I knew I recognized him."  
  
"Who is it?" Michael demanded, perplexed.  
  
"He called himself Tom," Jennetta replied grimly, climbing to her feet and wiping her hands, as though touching the body had made them dirty. She looked at the sheriff. "Do you recognize him Sheriff?" She lowered her hand again, holding it directly over the body's head.  
  
The sheriff started to shake his head, then dawning recognition crossed his face. "That's the man who was standing in the road when I crashed the van a couple of days ago." He moved closer, bending at the waist to get a better look. "I'll never forget that face. He stared right through the windshield at me. Our eyes met when we hit him. But then he disappeared. I thought I imagined him."  
  
Jennetta grabbed Michael by the hand, pulled him close. "Dad, look again. I'm betting that this is also Mr. Umbrella."  
  
Michael stared hard at him, shrugged. "It could be. I can't say for sure."  
  
"I bet Isabel can," Jenny replied, her anger clear. "Because I'm betting this face has been haunting her for the past two weeks." She looked around. "Where's Jemma? We need her to identify him."  
  
"What? Why?" Michael demanded.  
  
"I'd wager my throne that this is Jendar," Jennetta said. "He's the only one who had any vested interest in killing us all. If he was trying to get you and Isabel back together on Milena's orders, what easier way then by disposing of everyone standing between you in one fell swoop?"  
  
Michael scratched his head. "I don't know. It seems like reaching that this guy has been waiting around for a hundred years to mess with Isabel's head."  
  
"And this is also a really bad time to be discussing it," Maria added, glancing over her shoulder at the Ring, which was now bright with light again. It was only then that Michael realized that the floodlights that should have been lighting up the area had not been.  
  
They were still too far away to hear anything clearly, but the voices in the circle were now louder, more confrontational. "Well, if this [I]is[/I] Jendar and he's the one whose been warping Izzy, who's over there?" Michael whispered.  
  
"I'm ready to find out," Maria answered. She had moved close to him, reached out to take his hand.  
  
Michael looked down at her. Their eyes met and held for a long moment. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He finally asked her.  
  
"If you're thinking that we've probably already blown our cover and that you're tired of skulking around anyway, then yes," Maria replied, grinning at him.  
  
"So we go in," Michael confirmed. "Screw being careful. If something's happening to Izzy and Alex, we belong with them. You and me I mean." He turned his head and looked at the sheriff meaningfully, then glanced at Jennetta.  
  
The sheriff nodded quickly, instantly understanding. Jenny was staring at him, a slight frown on her face. "What."  
  
It was all she had time to say because Michael had already closed his eyes. He reached out through his connection to Isabel, drew on her energy, on her gift to invade minds. He felt Izzy's essence brush his in a way he had never experienced, being as he had never so deliberately sought out their bond before. He could feel her mixed emotions, her fear, anger and pain. Whatever was happening in that circle, she was not hurt physically, but his almost-sister had definitely been through an emotional wringer.  
  
He didn't have time to analyze though. He took what he needed and he got out.  
  
And when he opened his eyes, his daughter was being held firmly against the sheriff's side, fast asleep. Valenti swept Jennetta up into his arms and turned, heading back to the van.  
  
"Damn that's a handy power," Maria said, briefly admiring. "She is going to be so mad Michael."  
  
"She's safer here," Michael replied. "She's already shown once tonight that she won't listen to me. She made her own bed. She can lie in it."  
  
"She's still going to be mad," Maria sighed. "But you're right." She looked up at him. "I wasn't going to come you know. I would have stayed there. It was Jennetta who decided."  
  
Michael kissed her quickly. "I know. If there's one thing I know, it's that you would never put her in danger."  
  
"How did the sheriff know what you were going to do?" Maria asked as they started to walk towards the circle.  
  
"The minute Jemma told us about all that transversal stuff, I was thinking about how to use it," Michael admitted. "Izzy's power to put people to sleep was the first one that came to me. Because I knew that Jenny couldn't come with us. Max was right in his note. She can't come to Illyria until it's safe. And since she's entirely unreasonable, I knew this was the only way. I talked to the sheriff before we left the safe house, asked him to take care of her if and when this became necessary."  
  
"I'm surprised he agreed, what with Kyle."  
  
"He knows that we have a better chance of getting Kyle back then he does. And he also knows that I won't let him down." Michael shrugged. "We understand each other. We're both fathers now. He looks out for my kid, I look out for his."  
  
Maria stopped walking abruptly. As they were still holding hands, Michael's arm was almost pulled out of the socket before he noticed. "Why didn't you do it to me?" She asked, her voice small, uncertain.  
  
Michael shook his head slightly. After all this time, she still didn't get it. Sometimes it amazed him. And, yet, he knew that there was only one way to answer her, only one way she would really buy.  
  
"Because you're the one she gets her unreasonableness from and you scare me more. [I]She'll[/I] forgive me someday. You." he paused, smirked at her. "Well, I wasn't willing to take the chance."  
  
Maria glared at him, but started walking again. "I don't know whether to be annoyed at that or not."  
  
"Try [I]not[/I]," Michael suggested. "It would make my life easier."  
  
"Well, since I got what I wanted, I guess you're forgiven."  
  
"Shhh." He held a finger up to his lips. He frowned as they moved up behind one of the large periphery stones. "I still can't hear them," he muttered in frustration. He scowled further, straining his ears. He could make out Isabel's lilting voice and Alex's slightly lower tones, much to his relief. He had still been entertaining horrid visions of their human friend dead in the grass somewhere.  
  
As he listened, Whitman's voice rose and Michael couldn't help but here what he yelled. "The Crash wasn't an accident at all, was it?"  
  
Michael glanced down at Maria sharply. She looked just as shocked as he did. "[I]Who[/I] are they talking to?" She whispered.  
  
"Screw this," Michael muttered. "Let's just go find out." Taking her firmly by the hand again, he pulled her out from behind the stone, in time to hear Alex yell again.  
  
It seemed that they had arrived just in the nick of time. When Michael reflected on it later, he understood that it had all been part of some great design, that they had all ended up exactly where they needed to be in that moment.  
  
But, in that instant, it all just seemed like dumb luck.  
  
Because what Alex had yelled was, "Portal!"  
  
Although he had hoped for one brief moment that Max had figured out the solstice switch on the other side, it took Michael very little time to recognize that this wasn't a return portal. It wasn't red, so Max and the others couldn't possibly be coming through it from Illyria.  
  
And, yet, a portal stood open. It was also clear that Isabel had [I]not[/I] opened it, if the way she was standing with her mouth half-open in astonishment was any indication.  
  
Which could only mean that this was something entirely new.  
  
"Oh my God! Michael!" Maria's voice made him tear his gaze away from the hypnotic white column. "It's Nasedo!"  
  
He turned his head sharply, stared through the beam at the two figures standing on the other side. He started in amazement when he realized that one of them was indeed Nasedo, in his Ed Harding form.  
  
"What the." His voice trailed off when movement from the person standing next to Nasedo caught his attention. It was a woman and she made an abrupt grab for Isabel, taking her by the hand and hauling her towards the portal. Isabel shrieked, began to struggle.  
  
"Isabel!" Alex's panic was clear as he latched onto his girlfriend's other hand and tried to pull her away. But whoever she was, the older woman was too strong.  
  
Michael dropped Maria's hand, started to run. "Isabel!" He bellowed, unable to control himself.  
  
It was a mistake. He distracted Isabel and Alex for only a split second, both moving their heads in the direction of his voice. It was only an instant, but it was enough.  
  
The woman gave one mighty heave and pulled both Isabel and Alex through the portal after her.  
  
And, yet, he didn't stop running. Michael knew that he didn't have time to think it through. There was no choice anyway. He could feel Maria was on his heels, knew that he didn't have to pause. She would be with him, just as she always was, always had been since those first shared moments in the Jetta on 285 South three years ago.  
  
He was engulfed by the white light.  
  
To be continued. 


	37. Chapter 44

[u]Part 44[/u]  
  
[I]Strange and beautiful are the stars tonight That dance around your head. In your eyes I see that perfect world, I hope that doesn't sound too weird. And I want to world to know, That your love's all I need, All that I need.  
  
And if we're lost, Then we are lost together. And if we're lost, Then we are lost together.  
  
Stand before this faceless crowd, I wonder I bother. So much control by so few, Stumbling from one disaster to another. I've heard it all so many times before, It's all a dream to me now, Dream to me now.  
  
And if we're lost, Then we are lost together. And if we're lost, Then we are lost together.  
  
In the silence of this whispered night I listen only to your breath. In that second of a shooting star, Somehow it all makes sense. I want all the world to know, That your love's all I need, All that I need.  
  
And if we're lost, Then we are lost together.  
  
Blue Rodeo [/I]  
  
"Please tell me I'm having some sort of horrible nightmare." Kyle's tone was so annoyed, it made Max smile slightly, in spite of the fact that he was just as confused as the rest of them, but he wasn't scared. Better for Kyle to be irritated rather than frightened. Because somehow Max knew that they weren't in danger. Kyle turned his head and glared at Tess. "We failed that judgment after all! Didn't we?"  
  
Max could feel Liz's hand trembling where it was cradled in his. He squeezed lightly, trying to reassure her. He didn't understand why they were here, but he knew this place. It was unlikely that they would be hurt here.  
  
"You didn't fail Kyle," Max said patiently. "We're on the dream plain. I think we've taken some sort of detour."  
  
Max knew he was right. He had visited this place often enough with Liz during the time when he had been stranded on Illyria with no idea about who he really was. He was surprised that Liz didn't recognize it. She was looking around, a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Max, are you sure?" She finally said in a small voice. "It looks different. Where's the grass?"  
  
Max shrugged. "I'm pretty sure. We're in the Ring aren't we?" They were indeed still in a Ring of some sort, although without the waving grasses surrounding it to which Liz was referring. Instead it was as if they were on a small island in the middle of a field of stars.  
  
"This is what happens when we take strange portals," Kyle complained. "We end up lost. This is just unfrickingbelievable."  
  
"Oh Kyle, settle down," Tess ordered, sounding a bit nervous if Max was not mistaken. "That portal was there for a reason. I think we were brought here on purpose."  
  
"Is it too much to just go home?" Kyle sighed. "I just [I]really[/I] want to go home."  
  
"You are home my son."  
  
All four teens turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Max brought his arm around Liz, an entirely natural protective gesture, but one he somehow also knew was pointless.  
  
The man standing nearby did not look the least bit threatening. He had a long white beard and was fragile enough that it appeared that the lightest breeze might blow him over. But there was strength in the line of his neck, the angle of his chin.  
  
And suddenly Max knew exactly who this was, although he had never met him in this life-time.  
  
"Lucianus."  
  
"Yes Jaxon. We meet again." The old man's smile was gentle. "I am pleased that it has been allowed. But all the requirements have been met. You have all learned the lessons that were required for me to be permitted to give you the answers you have all long-sought."  
  
Max's heart skipped a beat. "Is that why we're here? Someone is finally going to tell us what we're supposed to do?"  
  
"No." Lucianus shook his head patiently. "You already know. I have merely brought you here to give you an opportunity to discuss it amongst yourselves."  
  
Max looked around at Liz, Kyle and Tess. They all wore the same expressions of confusion he was sure was reflected on his face as well. "I don't understand," he finally admitted.  
  
"You will. Be patient my young king. We are still awaiting the arrival of more guests." The words had barely left the old man's lips when the space between two of the stones across the way lit up so brightly, Max was forced to avert his head in order not to be blinded.  
  
He heard Liz gasp and then a shriek of joy from across the way. "[I]Liz[/I]!"  
  
The next thing he knew, Liz had wrenched away from him, was throwing her arms around Alex and Maria. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief and the warmth of satisfaction as he finally began to understand what was happening here.  
  
They were being reunited, not on Earth, not on Illyria, but somewhere safe where they would have a chance to figure out where they were meant to go from here without the interference of any outside influences.  
  
Max looked beyond them, his gaze meeting Isabel's, who was staring at him. Her dark eyes filled with tears as he watched. He was surprised when the first words out of her mouth were, "I'm so sorry Max."  
  
"For what?" He asked, truly perplexed. He was just so happy to see her, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what she was sorry about.  
  
"For not believing you," Isabel replied. "I was wrong to doubt your bond with Liz. You knew she was alive and I." She glanced around. "We all should have believed you."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about," Max insisted. "I swear Izzy. If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me, for having left without you all in the first place. I know you were all pretty freaked. I didn't have the right to do that."  
  
"We gave you no choice," Isabel argued.  
  
It was when Alex interrupted them by saying, "Oh will you two just hug and get it over with?" that Max realized that everyone else had stopped their own reunions to listen.  
  
Max grinned and opened his arms. Isabel came flying into them, hugging him so tightly, he was forced to plead for mercy after a few seconds. "Whoa Iz. Okay. I forgive you."  
  
"And I forgive you," Isabel said pertly, although she sniffed, indicating that she was still emotional.  
  
Max looked around at the circle his friends were now forming around he and Isabel. Alex was still holding Liz's hand and Maria had her arm around her. Michael and Tess were speaking to each other softly, the brother and sister obviously glad to see each other again. Kyle stood slightly to the left of them, but was no less a part of the whole picture.  
  
Max felt a rush of pure relief. Finally, all together again, all united as they were meant to be, couples, friends, [I]family[/I].  
  
A perfect circle of love, loyalty and faith in each other. He finally understood what the stone circle had been trying to tell them all along. Together they stood strong. Divided they fell, just like the symbolic Ring. The power lay not in the stones themselves, but in the people who believed in them, in each other.  
  
Perfect union.  
  
And, yet, there was still much to be discussed. He looked at Lucianus, who was watching it all with a slight smile on his face. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Mainly for what I have just witnessed," the old man replied. "But also to help you to move forward now that you have learned that you cannot do so without each other."  
  
"Where's our mother?" Isabel asked, looking around abruptly, as though only just becoming aware of something. Max's gaze met hers again and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Milena Max. She was on Earth. She was the one who pulled Alex and me into the portal."  
  
"She does not belong here," Lucianus spoke up, answering that question. "She has gone on through to Illyria, her rightful place. Milena loves too well in many ways. She cannot control love though and it frightens her." Lucianus's ageless eyes met Max's and then Isabel's. "You must always believe that Milena loves you, because she does. But she lost her ability to love unconditionally when Ren was stolen from her."  
  
"She needs to be punished," Alex spoke up. "For what she did to Isabel. She's been messing with her mind for months now." Max was surprised. That kind of talk was unlike Alex, who was really a peace-maker at heart. It could only mean that Isabel had gone through even worse horrors since he had seen her last. He stared at his sister in dismay.  
  
"The loss of your love and the loss of Ren's love - which she has never known - will be punishment enough. Milena's games have ended. She no longer has any more power over any of you. The circle of love you have created between the eight of you will protect you from her from now on." Lucianus looked at Alex with compassion. "I know you have suffered along with Isabel Alex, but you must let your hatred go. Milena lives in a prison of her own making."  
  
"But how can we know that she won't try it again?" Michael demanded. "You don't know what Isabel's been through!"  
  
"What we've [I]all[/I] been through," Isabel piped up, looking at Maria while she said it, smiling with something approximating apology. "But she won't bother us anymore guys. Because, ironically, in the end, she's going to get what she wants. And it's what we all want too."  
  
"Ren on the throne?" Max interrupted. "You guys know about all of that?"  
  
"Oh, we know," Alex muttered, shaking his head. "That woman is crazy."  
  
"But what about Jennetta?" Liz asked the question that had been on the tip of Max's tongue. "Jenny is the Chosen One."  
  
"Jennetta is in love with Ren," Maria said. "And there's little doubt that he feels the same way, even if he was cleansed. Not with the way his entire world revolved around her before he died." Max frowned, realized that what Maria called love might have been the obsession the cleansing seemed to instill in every Dernian who went through it. There was no way of knowing if it was really love or not. But Maria seemed so sure, he decided to let it go for the moment. The obviously had a lot of notes to compare before they could move forward, which was another reason he was grateful for this opportunity. He listened as Maria continued, "When we bring him back, I can pretty much guarantee they're going to end up together."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kyle said, his confusion obvious. "Ren died?"  
  
"It's a long story," Maria sighed. "Suffice it to say, we think the four square can bring him back. But we need to get back there as soon as possible."  
  
"What I want to know is why exactly we're [I]here?[/I]" Michael spoke up again. "We don't really have time for a pit stop, as happy as I am to see everyone again and to get this opportunity." He looked around, scowling slightly. "And where exactly are we anyway?"  
  
"We're on the dream plain," Isabel said, sounding pretty certain. Max was glad that he had been right. Isabel would know this place better than anyone, being the one who spent the most time here.  
  
"You are and you are not," Lucianus interjected. "We are, in fact, in the axis that divides worlds." He gestured around, indicating the various doorways that the stones seemed to create. "All these portals lead to different worlds. Normally when you go through a portal you do not remember this axis. It is here that those of you who have met through your dreams have been. It occasionally appears different, depending on how you expect it to look. It is the spot connecting all the worlds. Most people can only come here in their subconscious. Mirana's main gift is the access of this spot in the waking world. She can walk through here and visit anyone's subconscious. Jaxon's ability to open portals comes from their very close link as twins. He cannot access it as intimately or as regularly as his sister, but he can open the gates. The universe is very closely linked in every way - physically, emotionally and mentally - but some bonds are stronger than others."  
  
"Which explains why people emotionally bonded to gatekeepers can also open the portals?" Liz asked. Max smiled slightly to himself. He could almost see the wheels of her scientific mind trying to grasp the reality and complexity of how the universe worked in the expression on her face, in the way she bit her lip slightly. He could also tell that she didn't quite buy it, even though she had made the proof herself by starting to open the portal back in the cave with Nasedo.  
  
"Indeed," Lucianus replied.  
  
"If people can only come here in their subconscious, then why are we all here now?" Tess asked.  
  
"Twice a year on all worlds, the portal here is accessible from various rings of power scattered all over the universe," Lucianus explained. He glanced at Alex, smiling wryly. "I watched you uncover the truth about the portal's "switch" as you all called it. You were not entirely correct in your translation. The main occurrence on the solstices is that the portal here opens of its own volition." Alex frowned, apparently a little embarrassed that he had gotten it wrong. Lucianus seemed to understand this though, because he continued. "The fact that you got as far as you did though, it was impressive, and it didn't make a difference in the end. You were all in the Ring when you needed to be."  
  
"What I don't get is that if this portal opens twice a year, why don't more people accidentally get sucked into it?" This came from Michael, who looked a little annoyed that all of this had to be so complicated.  
  
"It is only visible to those who expect to find it. Very few people ever get the chance. Illyria was more advanced than Earth in one way. It knew of the portals generations ago, which resulted in all of you knowing of them. You all happened to be looking for portals at the same time and, so, they were waiting for you."  
  
"Weird." Michael just shook his head, starting to look belligerent. "And just a little bit too coincidental if you ask me. Who are you anyway? You've been interfering in our lives for the past three years and I don't like it."  
  
"Michael." Maria said warningly.  
  
"No, it is fine," Lucianus said. "Michael's question is a valid one." He paused, seemed to be searching for the words. "I am who you need me to be during the times when you need guidance. A messenger if you will."  
  
"God," Liz breathed. "Is that who you are?"  
  
Max's eyes widened. It was the question she had asked Ren the last time they had spoken of Lucianus - whether he was God. Ren had said no, but from what Max had discerned since, Ren was just as lost about a lot of this as the rest of this. He hadn't even known that he was Milena's son after all.  
  
"If that is who you need me to be," Lucianus replied quietly. "But really no. I am the energy of the universe, all wrapped up into a single entity. I am the guardian of the worlds accessed through these portals, because I [I]am[/I] the portal. Everyone who has lived, will live and all who live now know me in some form or other. I am all of you in some ways, which is why you can all see me. I appear thus because it is who you all expect me to be." He was smiling kindly at Liz now. "I could just as easily be someone else."  
  
"Like who?" Liz asked, although Max could tell by the way she perked up that she already had someone in mind.  
  
"Like me Honeybear."  
  
Max watched in amazement as Lucianus disappeared and was replaced by the woman who had played such a large role in Liz's life, and in his, although he had never known it.  
  
Grandma Claudia. 


	38. Chapter 45

[u]Part 45[/u]  
  
Liz's eyes were filling with tears. She didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to run into her beloved grandmother's arms and, yet, she hesitated. She couldn't really believe that it was Grandma Claudia. How could it be? It was impossible. Absolutely none of this made sense with what they knew about life and death. Her grandmother had died almost three years ago. It [I]couldn't[/I] be her. Not to mention the fact that only moments before the figure standing before her had been an old man named Lucianus. How could she be sure that this was her grandmother and not the old sage who, Liz had to agree with Michael on this one, popped up only when it seemed to best suit him.  
  
"Liz, you're making this too complicated." She met her grandmother's gaze as the older woman spoke, an affectionate smile on her face. "You've always followed your heart before Honeybear. What is so different this time?"  
  
"You're dead," Liz replied, her voice breaking a little. She knew Max had moved close behind her, but he wasn't interfering, was waiting to see what she would do on her own, was simply there to lend his quiet strength.  
  
"Death is merely another plain sweetheart," Grandma Claudia replied gently. "We all come through here on our way there. I've just been allowed a few moments with you in the one place we can both go."  
  
Liz stared at her, hard. When she finally looked into the woman's soft blue eyes again, she knew that this was really her grandmother. Her heart told her so and when had her heart ever been wrong? She flew into her arms. "Grandma! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
She felt her grandmother's hands run gently down the back of her head, bringing soothing love, as they always had before. Liz had forgotten what it was like to be enveloped in unconditional love like this. It was different from how she felt with Max. He was everything to her and, yet, this was no less necessary. She would never have it again either.  
  
Her mother and father were dead. For the first time the truth of what this meant hit her full-force, bringing her to her knees. She heard Max say her name urgently, but Grandma Claudia said, "It's all right. I have her."  
  
Her grandmother went down with her, rocking her and crooning, "You're not alone baby. You'll never be alone. You have a new family now. Jeff and Nancy will always be a part of you, but they are happy and together."  
  
Liz pulled back, stared into her grandmother's face through blurry eyes. "They died because of me. He wanted me and he killed them to hide it."  
  
"It is in no way your fault Honeybear. He is an evil being, one who will pay for his crimes." Grandma Claudia's expression was set. She pushed Liz's hair back over her shoulders, cupping her face with her hands. "Grieve for your parents, but don't let him make you feel guilty. It is what he does best. He plays on emotions, weakening us until we can no longer willfully resist him."  
  
The bitterness in her grandmother's voice cut Liz to the quick. "I'm sorry you were disappointed by him Grandma." She lowered her voice. "When I read your journal, I pictured you and Laren like me and Max. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to know that he wasn't anything like what you thought he was."  
  
"No," Grandma Claudia acknowledged. "He wasn't." She smiled slightly, all hints of anger gone. "I am not upset about that though Lizzie. Once I fell in love with your grandfather, I knew that whatever it was that I thought I felt for Laren was little more than what he wanted me to feel. I found true love in the end. Whatever he did to me, whatever lies he told me, none of it matters because he wasn't the one anyway. In the end, my [I]real[/I] mission to Earth was to understand what love really is. It is sacrifice and understanding, the two things Bill gave me and Laren never did." She pulled Liz tightly against her, stroking her hair lovingly. "You are much stronger than I ever was Little One. You picked wisely the first time and it has taken you far less time to learn this truth."  
  
Liz smiled through her tears. She could feel Max hovering anxiously, even though she couldn't see him because he stood behind her. She knew that he couldn't really hear what they were saying, as he was maintaining enough of a distance to give them a modicum of privacy. Liz pulled back again, turned her head to regard him, hoping that he could see all the love she felt for him on her face. "I wish I could take the credit," she answered wryly. "But, I have to admit, nothing might ever have come of it if Max hadn't saved me that day."  
  
"Max was drawn to you because of who you are, because of your capability to love," Claudia replied firmly. "You are all that is best and brightest in the human race, just as he was all that is best and brightest on Illyria when he lived there. You were made for each other, destined to find each other. He did not love in his last lifetime because he was waiting for you. It would have happened eventually. Soulmates cannot deny what they are to each other, no matter the obstacles. And that is what you are - mates of the soul because you understand each other. He is the gift I gave to you when I bonded you that night in the hospital, but you did not really need my sanctification of your connection. You found each other without any help from me."  
  
Liz blinked. "You did bond us then? That's when it happened?"  
  
Claudia nodded. "I was aware of you the whole time that you sat with me Honeybear. When Max came to let you speak with me once more, there was a point when you held my hands at the same time. The last of my strength went into bonding you with the Illyrian blessing. It was really unnecessary, but it was also one last gift I wanted you to have. When you marry Max some day, there will be no power on Earth that will be able to part you. And the bonding I provided means the same on Illyria. You are his. He is yours. But, in the end, any ceremony or blessing you experience is only tradition. You make the choice to be together or not. And because you have made that choice, it was always meant to be. Destiny is exactly what you make of it."  
  
Liz tilted her head, pondered this. "But why us? Why were we given this gift?" She really didn't understand. What made them so special? How had they been so lucky as to find each other?  
  
"Not everyone is strong enough to endure what you have to be together Honeybear," Grandma Claudia explained. "You draw on each other's strength, but you are also both strong enough to survive alone. You complete each other, but you are also two distinct people with your own hopes and dreams. There are very few who would be capable of sharing a love like yours, but who would also be willing to let it go if it was what was best for the other. Your children will be the beginning of a new world for both Illyria and Earth - the start of a new peace for both worlds. You have chosen this path - a difficult path. For true love is never easy, particularly at the depth with which you feel it for Max. The more we love the more we stand to lose. But because you are brave enough to risk your heart, you reap the reward. You are both destined for great things."  
  
Liz was dumbfounded. She didn't quite know what to make of what her grandmother was telling her. She understood the parts about love not being easy and about them having chosen each other, but the other stuff - about their children and the new peace for both worlds - what did it all mean? Were they no closer to peace now? Because Grandma Claudia's words seemed to indicate many more years of hard work ahead of them. "I don't understand," she finally admitted. "I thought we were going to be able to put all of this behind us."  
  
"Life goes on Lizzie and it comes with a price. It is a journey with bumpy spots. Do you think that "Happily Ever After" means that nothing bad or hard or sad is going to happen again?"  
  
"No." Liz trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"Although I have already said too much, let me ask you one question," Grandma Claudia said. "Would you go back? If you knew that you could go back to before Max healed you, that none of the difficulties you have been through would have happened, would you do it?"  
  
"Of course not!" Liz exclaimed. The thought of her world without Max in it.It was too horrifying to even contemplate.  
  
"Let me amend that." Grandma Claudia sounded amused, as though she understood exactly what Liz was thinking. "I told you before that I believe that you and Max would have found your way to each other eventually anyway. Take Max out of the equation Honeybear. If you could go back, would you?"  
  
Liz thought about it for a long moment. There had been incredible heartache over the past three years. And, yet, somehow, she knew that she wouldn't go back. The truth was that the bad times only made the good times shine more brightly. Because of all they had been through, they all knew how to live each moment to the fullest. That was a lesson very few people ever learned their whole life through. That she and her friends had all learned it so young.Well, it could only be seen as a blessing. "I wouldn't change it," Liz finally admitted, feeling slightly guilty, particularly at the thought of her poor parents. But now that she knew that they were in a better place, that they still existed somewhere, even that didn't seem quite as hard to bear.  
  
"I simply want to prepare you for what is to come my sweet Liz. It is why I left you my journal in the first place. Simply know that you and Max will find happiness and that you deserve it. Grieve for what has been lost, but not too long." Liz stared at her, wondered if her grandmother had been reading her mind. "Life is for living. Don't let all that has come before have been in vain. You are right not to want to wish it away because we must learn to accept what is and try and make the best of it."  
  
Liz frowned. "Can't you tell me any more than that? Will it get [I]really[/I] bad again?"  
  
Grandma Claudia looked her in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Lizzie, do you really want to know? Isn't it easier to watch it unfold? Hope is what keeps us moving forward, is the true companion of love. If we know how it will all turn out, what is the point of hope?"  
  
Liz saw the twinkle in the blue eyes she knew and loved so well. She smiled, then shook her head. "I guess I don't really want to know." And she realized that she didn't. It was really best to go into the future without any idea of what was in store. She didn't know if they would have survived the last three years had they known what was coming. But when they found themselves in the thick of it, they had come through the fire just fine because of the love that bonded them all and the hope the sprang from their trust in one another.  
  
They didn't need to know. All she needed to remember was to live for the present. It was the greatest lesson she had learned through all of this.  
  
Liz sat back on her heels, sighing. She held her grandmother's hand, squeezing. "This is really good-bye this time, isn't it?"  
  
"No Honeybear. We won't be able to meet like this again," Claudia admitted, "But we must learn to never say good-bye. Because as long as you remember me, we will never truly be parted."  
  
"But we will see each other again?"  
  
"Someday." Claudia leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Liz's forehead. "But, God willing, not for a long, long while. You have many years of happiness in front of you." She pulled back, glancing over Liz's shoulder at Max and the others. "You will never be alone," Claudia repeated, sounding a little bit like she wanted to reassure herself as well.  
  
And, with those last words, she was gone.  
  
Liz stayed where she was, on her knees, slightly apart from the rest of the group for several long moments. She could hear them all starting to talk quietly amongst themselves, knew that they were concerned about her, but she was still going over what her grandmother had told her. It was all so confusing and, yet, the main message had been crystal clear.  
  
Love was the only thing in the universe that really mattered. It was what bound them all together and it was the lack of it, or the lack of understanding of its power anyway, that had turned Nasedo and Milena into the criminals they had become. They both only understood a self- gratifying, selfish version of love. Nasedo's belief that he was in love with Liz, which was really only a way to get back at Max, and Milena's obsession with her youngest son, showed this. Because both those loves were really about Nasedo and Milena themselves, not the people they professed to care about.  
  
She felt sad for them both. In the end, unless this somehow changed, there was no hope for either of them.  
  
"Liz?" Max's voice was soft as he came and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," Liz replied. She leaned into him when his arm came up to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I should have introduced you to her."  
  
"No," Max said firmly. "That was your moment."  
  
"I guess," Liz sighed. "I wish we didn't have to miss people." She felt bad saying it out loud, particularly as her grandmother had made it clear that they would see each other again someday. But she still felt it. It was a consequence of loving too though. She wouldn't trade the missing for the feeling of loving someone like she had loved her grandmother.  
  
She also knew that there was a way to make sure that she always felt close to those she had lost, to her grandmother and her parents. Because, in her heart, she knew that remembering wasn't enough. She wanted her love for them to be reflected in something concrete and permanent.  
  
She turned, looked at Max. "I want to go home Max."  
  
"Okay," Max nodded, climbing to his feet and pulling her after him. "Let's get this show on the road then. Lucianus brought us here to figure out our next move, so let's do it."  
  
He started to pull her back towards the others, but she resisted. When Max turned to look at her in surprise, she grimaced. "I don't think you get it Max. I mean I [I]really[/I] want to go home. Back to Roswell."  
  
Max stared at her. When he finally spoke, it was gently, as though to remind her yet again that things could never be simple. "But you're dead to them there Liz."  
  
"I know that!" Liz said. "But [I]you[/I] were dead too." When he continued to look at her, his bewilderment clear, she finally understood. "Max, you know that wherever you are is my [I]real[/I] home," she told him quietly. "I don't [I]have[/I] to go back to Roswell. But I [I]want[/I] to. I want to figure out a way to do it. It's where we belong."  
  
"But it will be easier to use the portal if we stay in England Liz," Max reminded her. "Once Jenny and Ren are on the throne, we'll want to visit often, make sure that things are okay."  
  
"And we can," Liz replied. "I mean, couldn't we build some sort of gate in New Mexico? The technology has to be out there somewhere. Probably in that library. Both the Rings we know of were built. We can do it."  
  
"You want to build a Ring in the middle of the desert," Max repeated, sounding incredulous, and, yet, if Liz was not mistaken, admiring. "You are crazy." He was shaking his head, but pulled her towards him and kissed her. "Completely nuts."  
  
"Probably," Liz agreed.  
  
"But it's worth a try," Max whispered against her ear. "I'll do anything to make you happy."  
  
"It's okay if Liz [I]is[/I] crazy, you know." Kyle's voice made them both turn their heads. Liz realized that that others had come to join them because it had likely seemed like they were nowhere near to coming to them. "According to Milena, Max is loony-tunes too. You can just be a pair of nut-cases together."  
  
"What?" Max asked, sounding a little uncertain if this was just one of Kyle's stupid jokes or if he was serious. Liz narrowed her eyes, ready to belt Kyle if he was kidding around.  
  
"Didn't she tell us that Tess?" Kyle insisted. "When she escaped from her cell in the Citadel. She told us that Max is completely obsessed with Liz and he's crazy because of it." The wicked grin that crossed his face made Liz understand that he was indeed kidding - probably not about Milena having said it, but about it being true. "I, of course, told her that it sounded about right to me."  
  
"Kyle!" Tess exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs. " The look on Liz's face does not bode well for the likelihood of you being able to father children. And since I want kids, you had better shut up."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"So what was that all about?" Michael demanded impatiently. Liz could see that he was eyeing Kyle suspiciously, obviously incredulous that Kyle seemed to think this was a good time to joke. She smiled slightly. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. "Did she give you any ideas about how to take out Nasedo?"  
  
"Not really," Liz admitted. "It was more about Max and me." She felt Max's eyes on her questioningly. Everyone else seemed interested too, but she quickly added. "It's private."  
  
"Whatever then," Michael said dismissively. Liz felt a flash of annoyance, but suppressed it, knowing that, in some ways, Michael would never change. The thought made her smile, which seemed to unsettle Michael momentarily. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Liz replied. "Go on."  
  
"Lucianus seemed to be implying that we don't have much of a say in what happens to Milena, that she'll take care of herself in some way. Which leaves the Nasedo problem. The way I see it, the only way to make sure he's taken care of once and for all is to kill him," Michael stated flatly. "He has to die. I won't let him live and threaten my daughter any longer. Jennetta will never be safe as long as he still exists.  
  
Liz felt her heart begin to beat at a steady pace, her dread of this having borne fruit. She hadn't expected anyone to say it so quickly or so bluntly, particularly Michael, whom she knew had developed a healthy hatred for even contemplating taking another being's life after what he had gone through after he had killed Pierce.  
  
She also knew that he was only saying what they were all thinking.  
  
The major problem? None of them were killers. And, as just as it might be, killing Nasedo would be difficult for any of them to handle.  
  
"I'll do it," Max said grimly. "I intended to do it anyway. Just on Illyria, not on Earth."  
  
Liz reached out and took his hand, could hear the determination in his voice, but also the fear and doubt. He was eighteen years old, a supposed king, but in many ways, still just a boy. Was this what her grandmother had meant by saying that happily ever after didn't come without a price?  
  
"You're not doing it alone Max," Isabel spoke up from where she stood next to Alex. "We all need to play a role in this. He killed us all. He needs to pay for that, if nothing else."  
  
Liz felt the jolt that ran through Max, reflecting that he felt her own surprise at Isabel's comment. "What do you mean Iz?"  
  
"The Crash was no accident," Alex said quietly. "He deliberately tried to kill you all while you were still in your pods. He was responsible for your deaths on Illyria and he tried to finish the job on Earth. He pretty much admitted it."  
  
"Here's the thing though. He [I]didn't[/I] kill us this time though. And I don't think he's ever really wanted to either." They all turned to look at Isabel, Liz's surprise reflected on the faces of some of the others. "I remember some of what happened to us on Illyria," Isabel added, her voice cracking. "You saw it too Max, when I had that first nightmare, ages ago. Mother might have been responsible for pulling those memories out of me, but that doesn't make them any less true. He's a monster. We trusted him and he played on that trust to destroy us."  
  
Liz shivered, remembering the nightmare to which Isabel was referring. It had indeed been awful. She had seen glimpses of it when she had kissed Max to comfort him at the time. But to know that it hadn't just been an awful dream, but a reality for the four people who had changed her life.It made her physically ill and only reinforced again how horrible Nasedo was.  
  
"This time though, all he has done is mess with our minds. He developed a taste for it then and he's playing it out now. Why do you think he let Tess live when he found her in her pod all by herself?" Isabel continued. "It would have made more sense for him just to kill her." Liz's eyes widened and she glanced at Tess to see how she was taking this. She had moved closer to Kyle, but she didn't seem unduly upset. After all, Nasedo was no longer her family. Her family was here with her now. Liz tuned back into what Isabel was saying.  
  
"But the main thing has always been that he enjoys the game more than the win. He could have won back then. He didn't [I]have[/I] to come for us. We had no idea who we were, likely never would have known. Liz's grandmother died before she could ever tell us. He wanted to use our lack of knowledge against us and he started that by lying to Tess. It's always been psychological warfare with him Max. First with Tess, then with making you pretend to hate us all, then by making you lose your memories, then by taking Jenny away from Michael and Maria. And he'll keep on doing it, right to the end. As prepared as we are, it's still going to be horrible. It was horrible last time and it will be horrible this time. Not one of us should have to handle it alone." Liz could hear the tears that threatened to erupt in her friend's voice. "I [I]won't[/I] let any of us handle it alone." Alex's arm was around her and Isabel turned her face into his neck, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"I just wish there was another way," Tess finally said into the silence that had sprung up after Isabel's reminder of exactly what they were dealing with. "I mean, on Illyria, criminals of his magnitude are judged in the Ring. He really needs to be tried for his crimes, not executed summarily. It's not what we're about."  
  
Liz felt her eyes widen at the calm way Tess voiced exactly what they were all thinking. For the first time she realized that her blonde friend had been through a transformation of her own on Illyria. She had matured and was more focused on exactly what was best for all of them, rather than what was best for her. Nasedo's influence had not been corrupting on the girl's true nature after all. There had been glimmerings of the real Tess all through Liz's relationship with her, even back when they had been romantic rivals, but it had become absolutely clear since they had all been through the Illyrian wringer. And it wasn't just Kyle who brought this out in her either. It was who she really was, was who she had been all along. It was only now that she felt comfortable enough with them all to show it.  
  
Max sighed. "I agree Tess. But it's not like we can judge him on Earth, which is where this is all going to go down. That's where he is and there's no way I'm going to risk him escaping again by taking him back to Illyria to be dealt with."  
  
"But couldn't we have him judged on Earth Max?" Liz asked tentatively, the kernel of an idea beginning to take seed in her mind. What Max had said about it not being possible to judge anyone on Earth.Why not? Why couldn't it happen? "I mean, isn't Stonehenge a Ring too? It's a portal gate, yes, but who's to say that it's not also an instrument of judgment? It looks exactly like the one on Illyria after all."  
  
"Liz is right Max!" Isabel exclaimed, perking up. "It's the only thing that makes sense. It probably would be possible,"  
  
"I don't know." Michael spoke up here. Liz saw the skeptical expression on her friend's face, felt her hopes fall again. "While I don't disagree with the idea in principal," he amended, apparently seeing the disappointment on Liz's face, "There are two problems I can already pick out. One, we don't have a judgment orb."  
  
"Er, excuse me for disputing that General."  
  
They all turned to look at Kyle, who was pulling one of the green orbs out of the pocket of his letterman's jacket. He grinned at Tess as he continued, "Decided to keep a souvenir of the day the universe decided to make you my steady girl."  
  
Liz smiled at the succession of emotions that crossed Tess's face. At first she seemed dumbfounded, then touched and, finally, ecstatic. She threw her arms around Kyle, kissing him hard. "Who knew a jock could be such a romantic?" she crowed, still hugging him.  
  
"It should still work," Kyle added, when Tess finally pulled away. "Nothing ever happened to us. I'm assuming they're reusable, but even if they're not, it didn't pulverize us, so it must still have some juice in it."  
  
"Is it like a bomb?" Alex asked. "If the person is judged guilty, is that what happens? The orb blows up?"  
  
"Who knows?" Michael shrugged. "None of us have ever been found guilty." His eyes were glinting with what Liz could only term subdued anticipation. "But this still doesn't resolve the second issue," he reminded them all. "There is no way that Nasedo is going to allow himself to be judged. He [I]knows[/I] that he'll be found guilty."  
  
"But does he really?" Maria asked. It was the first time Liz's best friend had spoken in a while. She had been listening quietly, but now she sounded absolutely certain. "I don't think he does. He [I]really[/I] thinks he's in the right in all this guys. He may allow it, just to prove once and for all that he is the destined king of Illyria."  
  
"He [I]did[/I] say he was the Chosen One," Alex agreed. "Both Isabel and I heard him say it. He's just arrogant and stupid enough to maybe agree to it to prove it to us all."  
  
"Well, it's worth a try anyway," Max said. "But that doesn't mean we don't need a back-up plan." He looked around the circle of friends, his gaze resting last and longest on Liz. She frowned. She didn't like the expression on his face. Why did she have the feeling that the back-up plan wasn't going to make her very happy?  
  
"And I'm assuming by the look on your face that you have one Maxwell." Michael's tone reflected that he was just as worried by Max's demeanor as she was. "This better not have anything to do with sacrificing yourself. Because we've done that before. It's never worked and it's [I]not[/I] happening again."  
  
"I have no intention of sacrificing myself," Max replied firmly. "I think this is a good plan. I'm just not sure that it's going to work exactly how we hope. Nasedo has no honour. He doesn't need the Ring to prove anything to anyone. I believe that he [I]knows[/I] he's not the Chosen One and he's not going to risk the Ring proving it once and for all. Because I do think he fears the Ring. He believes in it's power and he tries to stay as far away from it as he can. Why else would he make sure to never use it when he opens other portals? He loses time every time he does that and, yet, he does it anyway."  
  
"So what then?" Michael demanded. "If he's not going to allow himself to be judged, ever, this plan won't work. We're back to square one. We have to kill him ourselves."  
  
"I never said he wasn't going to be judged," Max insisted. "I just want you all to know ahead of time, that he won't be the only one." He looked at Liz, his gaze loving. "I told you that it wasn't the right time before. I didn't really know why then, but I know now. We have to do it [I]now[/I] Liz. This is the only way. He won't let us get close enough otherwise."  
  
She felt her heart start to beat more quickly. Her eyes widened as what he was saying began to make sense. "We're going to be judged too," she whispered.  
  
"We are," Max agreed, taking her hand and pulling her against his chest. "And then we're going to end this once and for all."  
  
To be continued. 


	39. Chapter 46

[u]Part 46[/u]  
  
When she first opened her eyes, Jennetta's only thought was that she was cold. She concentrated on using her gifts to warm herself slightly, groaned when a huge shiver wracked her frame as her body temperature readjusted.  
  
Her second thought, as her eyes focused on the unconscious body of the sheriff lying in front of her, was that she was in real trouble. It took her a long moment to gather her wits in order to even attempt to make sense of how she had ended up equally as out of it as Kyle's father until moments ago and, she was now beginning to realize, bound hand and foot. She felt like she was clawing her way through a thick fog, fought against the desire to simply close her eyes again and let her overwhelming fatigue win.  
  
In the end, her complete confusion and her desire to know what was going on beat out her bone-weariness.  
  
The last memory she had was of standing over "Tom's" body, discussing whether he was Jendar or not with her parents and the sheriff. And now, here she was, waking up, obviously completely out of control of whatever situation she found herself in. Where had Michael and Maria disappeared to? And where was Jemma?  
  
Moving her neck carefully, so as to not jostle her head too much - it was pounding excruciatingly - Jenny twisted her hands so that the tips of her fingers brushed the ropes securing her wrists. She sent a pulse of energy through the fibres, melting them immediately. She had just stumbled over to the sheriff, still rubbing the circulation back into her hands, when the voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
It couldn't be. It absolutely could not be him. And, yet, her heart started to pound so quickly, it momentarily increased her dizziness.  
  
"Jennetta!" His tone was low, urgent.  
  
She turned her head, her eyes widening at the sight of Ren standing not ten feet from her. Her pulse started to throb frantically as she took in his beloved face, full of life, no longer the dead shell they had left behind in the van. "Ren?" She heard the slightly disbelieving lilt in her voice, swallowed and stood after quickly undoing the sheriff's bonds.  
  
Jennetta took a tentative step forward, trying to understand how this was possible. The only explanation that was coming to mind was that her parents had tied she and the sheriff up to keep them on Earth while they had gone through the portal to retrieve Max and the others from Illyria. Although how she could have been out of it for so long that they had gone, come back [I]and[/I] healed Ren.  
  
It was impossible.  
  
She stared at him, her hand up near her mouth, resisting the urge to throw herself at him, something she couldn't have done anyway because even if he was Ren, he had absolutely no idea of how she now felt about him. She searched his face, looking for a sign - any sign - that it was really him.  
  
Their eyes met and she found herself getting lost in his dark depths. Something flickered within them, something that sent a shiver down her spine and not in a good way. "You're not Ren," she finally said, with such certainty, he looked momentarily startled.  
  
"Of course I am," the being who was [I]not[/I] Ren retorted. "Who else would I be?"  
  
"I.I don't know," Jennetta finally admitted. "But I know you're not him. Maybe you're Jendar.or another shapeshifter we know nothing about." She didn't even want to think about who she suspected he was. She knew he couldn't be Tarsus. There was no way Michael or Maria would have left her all alone with that evil shapeshifter.  
  
"Don't be silly little one," the man scoffed. "I can be whoever you want me to be."  
  
She frowned. "I don't understand."  
  
"You've been deserted," he told her. He glanced around the still flood-lit stone circle meaningfully. "Where are your parents? They left you all alone. You have always come second in their hearts you know. I will always put you first. I will make you my queen."  
  
Jennetta raised her chin. "I will be queen in my own right. I don't need anyone to [I]make[/I] me a queen."  
  
The man narrowed his gaze, shook his head. "So stubborn. But we'll see how stubborn you are when it becomes clear that you are no longer the Chosen One."  
  
"What?" She felt her heart stop.  
  
"Why do you think you were left behind?" The man asked, sounding bored. "The Royal Four have decided they don't want to give up their thrones after all. They want back without you - to claim their destinies. You are trapped here."  
  
"You're lying," Jennetta snapped. "My parents would never desert me!"  
  
The man tilted his head. "Funny. I seem to recall that they've already done it once. But you wouldn't remember that, would you? You were just a poor, innocent baby and they left you anyway."  
  
She glared at him. "That's not true. I [I]saw[/I] what happened. Tarsus stole me from them."  
  
"That's what they'd like you to believe. It's what [I]you[/I] want to believe. But is it really true? How could a mother and a father forget about their own daughter for so long? Maybe they didn't want you at all. Doesn't that make more sense?"  
  
Jennetta swallowed, resisted the urge to lift her hands to her ears to shut out what he was saying, wanted to close her eyes to his Ren-face, the face she wanted to see more desperately than any, the one person who could convince her. He had chosen his role well.  
  
She knew in her heart that none of it was true. She [I]knew[/I] Michael and Maria. And, yet, it still hurt, imagining that it might have been so. How did he know exactly the right buttons to push? How could anyone be so evil?  
  
It was his taunting that told her absolutely who he was. Somehow, some way, he [I]was[/I] Tarsus. And she was the only one confronting him. Even if they hadn't abandoned her, her parents were not here. She was all alone.  
  
"But [I]I[/I] can take you back, can help you to make sure that [I]your[/I] throne is secure," he was saying, his voice silky smooth. He lifted an orb up to eye-level, smirking. "I am the only one who can control the portals whenever I want to."  
  
She felt an instant of panic. The last thing they needed was for Tarsus to go skipping off through the portals again. They would end up chasing him across the universe for half their lifetimes. Wherever her parents, Isabel, Alex and Jemma were, she knew that she had to give them time, had to keep Tarsus busy until they returned. This needed to end now, tonight. He could not be allowed to escape again.  
  
Which was why she said, "Okay."  
  
He blinked. "Pardon me?"  
  
"I said, okay," Jennetta repeated. "You're making sense to me. I know you're not Ren, but somehow you've figured out that I love him and if you want to keep his face, well, I guess that's better than nothing."  
  
"Better than nothing?" The man demanded. "Better than nothing? I [I]am[/I] Ren."  
  
"Please, you can stop lying," Jennetta told him. "Ren is dead. And if you don't believe me, go look in our van. He's in there. We were going to bring him back. But there's no need now. Not if you'll take his place." She shrugged, hoping that the lie of it wasn't too obvious. Saying it was painful, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
The man's eyes had widened, and for one instant, Jennetta actually saw a flash of something approaching shock cross his face. It might have even been grief, but it was gone moments late. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Car accident," Jenny replied quietly. "A few days ago. His balance was thrown out of whack and we had no way to heal him without Max."  
  
"My son." He trailed off, a far-off expression in his eyes for a millisecond. He then shook his head firmly. "Well, that's news. But no matter. I can always have another heir." His eyes darkened slightly as he focused on her face. "You are not the one I really want, but you will do for now. In fact, you might even be better. My first choice would have tortured Jaxon alone. Having you as my bride will just about kill them all."  
  
"I thought they didn't care about me," Jennetta snapped, unable to help herself.  
  
He scowled, as though annoyed to be caught in a mistake. She wondered if Ren's death was affecting him more than he was trying to let on. Who knew he could actually care about another being? Obviously not as much as he cared about himself, but still.  
  
It was reassuring to know that not even Tarsus was completely evil. He was close, but not quite there. If care and concern actually existed in even him, then good would ultimately triumph. There could be no other outcome.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter," Jennetta amended carefully. She was frantically searching for some other way to distract him. He was fingering that orb entirely too lovingly, looked about ready to set it off. "Um.do you maybe want to see him one last time?"  
  
"No," the man replied firmly. "Let us go now." He reached out his hand, beckoning for her to come to him. Jennetta grimaced, took a tentative step forward.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Laren al Dernia, I bind you to this Ring for judgment."  
  
Jennetta heaved a sigh of relief as she watched Jemma come out from behind one of the standing stones, her hand raised and already glowing. "Jennetta, come here," the female warrior commanded.  
  
Jenny hurried to comply, relieved that she was no longer going to have to deal with him on her own. "Where were you?" She hissed as she passed the captain of the Royal Guard.  
  
"I went to call for back-up," Jemma muttered back. "We have completely lost control of this situation. I don't care what Tristandor says. We have an army and dammit we are going to use it."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jennetta watched the man carefully. He was standing exactly where she had left him, the orb still clutched in his hands. "He's going to use that," she warned Jemma. "We need to keep him here."  
  
"Already done," Jemma replied. "We're in the Ring aren't we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just watch," Jemma instructed. "This may come in handy one day when you are on the throne."  
  
Jennetta had no idea what she was talking about, but complied. Jemma was moving towards Laren, who was watching her suspiciously. "Give me that orb," Jemma ordered.  
  
Tarsus glared at her. "You know very well I can't do that Captain."  
  
"So you do know who I am," Jemma snapped. "Interesting."  
  
"Of course I do. I knew everything about my Andrina's journey," Laren replied, sounding bored again. Jennetta was beginning to realize that he did that whenever he knew he was in major trouble, mostly to throw off his adversary. Even his techniques were getting old.  
  
"Tell Jennetta why you can't give me the orb," Jemma told him firmly.  
  
Laren sighed. "Very well." He threw the orb in Jemma's direction. Jennetta gasped when it bounced back into his hands, as though it had hit some sort of force-field, which was still crackling as he took hold of it again.  
  
"This Ring is [I]active[/I]," Jennetta exclaimed, amazed.  
  
"Of course it is," Jemma replied. "It may be in pieces, but the power is still here. He is bound here for judgment."  
  
Jennetta shook her head. "I don't understand."  
  
Laren was scratching his eyebrow, looking around in annoyance. "It pains me that this is working. I was sure I had evolved beyond it." But Jennetta could see that he actually looked a little frightened.  
  
Jemma turned her back on him, shaking her head. "He is as arrogant as I remember him. I never understood what Andrina saw in him. It was a relief to me when Gordian sent her to Earth. He hoped that away from his influence, she would understand what he really was."  
  
"What I don't understand is why Gordian accepted him into the court in the first place?" Jennetta asked. "If Max and Isabel's father never trusted him, why was he allowed to stay? He was their enemy."  
  
"It all comes down to that prophecy," Jemma told her, sighing. "The child of mixed heritage. The king could not turn Laren away when he came to Illyria as a refugee of conscience. He claimed he was made to flee because they were going to forcibly cleanse him. He was of the Dernian ruling house and a union between he and Andrina was too valuable to throw away, in spite of the fact that the king did not believe him. He had to accept that their marriage might bring about the birth of the child foreseen to bind the wounds of the planet."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Jennetta replied. "Poor Andrina."  
  
"I am just relieved that the king did send her away," Jemma continued darkly. "Laren did not deserve her, by any stretch of the imagination."  
  
Jennetta raised her eyebrows. "Even though it meant you ended up being stranded here?" Jemma had made it clear during their discussion earlier that day that her one goal, ever, had been to get back to Illyria.  
  
"I loved my mistress. I was pledged to protecting her. I regret nothing." Jemma raised her chin. There was a long pause as Jennetta's heart went out to this strong and strange woman. Jemma's eyes met hers, and she wilted slightly. "I admit that I would like to see my home world once more before I die."  
  
"I'm sure you will Jemma. I know you will." Jennetta reached forward, took the warrior's hand. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't know what I was going to do if he insisted on taking me with him, but I just knew that I couldn't let him leave either. Thank you for doing your duty to the end."  
  
Jemma blinked rapidly. Jennetta wondered if those were actually tears in her eyes, but they were gone so quickly, she could not be certain. "I told your father before that I do not believe in the Chosen One."  
  
"I know," Jennetta replied, frowning slightly. "And I'm glad of it. I hope that you will choose to follow me for who I will try to be as queen, not because some archaic prophecy tells you to. I need people like you Jemma."  
  
There was another long silence. Jemma pulled her hand away, her expression unreadable. And, so, it was with great shock that Jenny watched this woman that she respected fall to her knees in front of her. "I do choose you my queen."  
  
"I may be ill." This came from Laren. Jennetta looked over at him, glared.  
  
Reaching down, she helped Jemma back to her feet. "Thank you Jemma. That means more to me then you'll ever know."  
  
"I think I do know," Jemma replied quietly. "And it is why I said it. You are a worthy queen Jennetta. I truly do believe it now." She looked over at Laren with disdain. "And he believes it too. In spite of all he has done to thwart them, he still believes in Illyrian law and prophecy. I don't even think he knew it until I managed to bind him here. He wants to be the one chosen by destiny. And, yet, he knows he is not. In spite of it all, he knows."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jennetta asked, still fascinated by every new detail that emerged about how the Ring worked.  
  
"The Ring is judge and jury only to those who believe in its sacredness," Jemma explained. "If he didn't still believe in it, no power on Earth could hold him here."  
  
"Which is why he is finally going to pay for all of his crimes."  
  
Jennetta whirled, her eyes wide. "Jaxon!" She stared at her brother in astonishment. He was leaning casually against one of the standing stones, as though he had been there all along.  
  
Max quirked a grin in her direction, before returning to glowering at Laren. Jennetta watched the shapeshifter take a step backwards, a slight frown on his face. The force-field holding him in the Ring slapped him back into place, forcing a pained tremor to run through his body.  
  
It was in that instant that Jennetta knew that it was all coming to an end. They had him exactly where they wanted him, exactly where he did not want to be.  
  
They had finally won.  
  
To be continued. 


	40. Chapter 47

[u]Part 47[/u]  
  
Michael saw his daughter's eyes widen in shock as Tess dropped the mindwarp enough so that Max became visible. He knew there was some sort of conversation going on, but he couldn't focus on it. He could not take his gaze off of Jenny. They had been in position long enough to hear the tail end of her deal with Nasedo and he had just about ruined the entire plan because his panic and fear for Jennetta had almost gotten the better of him.  
  
Tess's power was great now, as the fact that she had been able to hide the portal opening indicated, but even she would have been greatly strained had he changed what they had all agreed to at the last minute. This was only going to work if they all followed the plan exactly. Michael refused to be the one to screw everything up.  
  
After all, he knew better than anyone what it felt like to kill someone, even someone evil. He knew that Pierce had been a horrible person, but the fact that it had been he, Michael, who had ended his existence.It still haunted him when he had the time to think about it. Not that it happened often - finding the time - but he did know that he didn't want any of his friends to have to have that on their consciences.  
  
Even if it was Nasedo, who more than deserved to pay the ultimate price for his crimes.  
  
He had killed all four of them in their past lives. He had tried to ensure that they were never born in [I]this[/I] life by crashing the ship in 1947. He had brainwashed Max and Michael into forgetting who they loved and had stolen Jennetta from her parents when she was a tiny baby, almost killing Maria in the process. He had kidnapped Liz and made them all believe she was dead so that he could have her for himself. He had murdered Liz's parents in cold blood to achieve that end too. And that wasn't even starting in on all the people he had messed with on Illyria, including Jaxon and Mirana's father, their mother [I]and[/I] their aunt.  
  
If there was anyone who deserved to die, it was Nasedo.  
  
And it would happen. Even if Max's scheme to make Nasedo judge himself didn't work, Michael would see to it. He had not said anything when Max had offered to take responsibility. He hadn't said anything when Isabel had stepped in to say that they all needed to play a role in the resolution of the torture Nasedo had inflicted upon them over the past three years. He agreed with Isabel, but he also knew that if the plan failed, he would step in.  
  
He had already killed once. One more death on his conscience would not destroy him. He lived with Pierce's ghost already. He would not allow his best friend to go through the same thing. Max had been through enough.  
  
Besides, in some weird way, Michael was slightly grateful to Nasedo. It made no sense he knew, but he had also realized a long time ago that the reason he had allowed Nasedo, in the guise of River Dog, to so easily trick him all those years ago, had been because it had given him an escape from the very same tortured soul he refused to allow his friends now. After being podded he had felt nothing for months, including the guilt of having killed a man.  
  
But that wasn't the only reason Michael was grateful.  
  
It was ironic, but with his ridiculous scheming, Nasedo had brought about his own destruction. Had he just left well enough alone - if he had just left [I]them[/I] alone three years ago - he could have taken Illyria's throne and they would have been none the wiser. They never would have known who they really were. But he had brought them Tess, making their Four Square strong. And he had set into motion the events that had led to Jenny's birth.  
  
Because, in the end, without Nasedo's interference, there would be no Jennetta. There was no one in the universe the eight of them would fight harder to protect and see on her throne than Michael and Maria's daughter.  
  
He hated Nasedo, but he also regretted nothing of what they had endured at his hands.  
  
Of course, it was not easy to remember this as he listened to Jennetta tell Nasedo that she would leave the planet with him. He knew that his daughter was stalling the shapeshifter - it was absolutely the only logical conclusion - and, yet, the very idea of it [I]not[/I] ending here once and for all, of his daughter disappearing on him again.He almost forgot everything.  
  
It was Maria's restraining hand on his arm that held him back. When he glanced down at her, she was staring up at him, her blue eyes holding a warning. He could see her underlying fear as well, but if she could persevere then so could he.  
  
He waited for his role to begin.  
  
*~*~  
  
Isabel clutched Alex's hand as they waded through the tall grass at the side of the highway. They were silent as Tess had dropped them out of the shielding mindwarp as soon as they left the stone circle so as to conserve her energy.  
  
Their job was simple, but also an important part of what they were hoping to accomplish. Part of the plan was to prove to Nasedo once and for all that he had lost all control over their destinies. The eight of them were together and strong. Somehow they had known instinctively that he needed to see that his manipulations were finally over. Max had decided that one way to ensure this was for the evil shapeshifter to witness them bring Ren back so that he could see what lay between Jennetta, the Chosen One, and Nasedo's own son. That even his blood knew how it was supposed to be.  
  
Isabel had been surprised that there had been no ill effects on any of them as they came through the portal. She had never journeyed through to Illyira, but she did know that every other time any of the others had come through, they had ended up unconscious or with, at the very least, a splitting headache. But, as she pulled open the side door of the van, took in Ren's empty shell and yet knew that they would succeed in reviving him, she thought she understood.  
  
When they all worked together, nothing could stop them. Not even the portal could slow them down.  
  
They had made their own destiny and fate was no longer interfering. They would succeed.  
  
Isabel turned, looked at Alex, smiling slightly.  
  
"What?" Alex asked softly.  
  
"Just this," Isabel replied, grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him fiercely on the lips.  
  
When she pulled back, he was blinking rapidly, a dazed expression on his face. "What was [I]that[/I] for?"  
  
"Does it have to be for anything?" Isabel demanded impishly, grinning at him. When Alex continued to stare at her, befuddled, she continued, "You better get used to it Mr. Whitman. This is a new world. Or it soon will be anyway. And in this world I can kiss whomever I choose. That whomever happens to be you."  
  
Alex raised his eyebrows, but grinned back. "I think I'm going to like this world."  
  
Isabel took a deep breath, inhaling the feeling of impending freedom. The freedom to live the life she wanted with [I]whom[/I] she wanted would soon be hers.  
  
"Me too," she whispered. "Me too."  
  
*~*~  
  
Kyle kept his arm around Tess's shoulders. He glanced down at her in concern as a shudder ran through her small frame. It concerned him how much energy she was expending, but there was no talking to her he knew. It was too late now anyway. As usual, too much of the plan rested on her slender shoulders. He didn't like it, but it was only to be expected with the magnitude of her gift. She had always been the most powerful of the Royal Four, partly because Nasedo had trained her to use her gifts to his advantage, but also because she was also the only one of the Czechoslovakians who had always known who she was.  
  
She believed in her gifts more than any of them and it made her a force to be reckoned with when she was using them. The other three had never known their limits, how far they could push. And when one of them [I]had[/I] pushed it, the day that Max healed Liz in the Crashdown, they had not known how to protect themselves from the consequences. Tess had always understood how to do that. Yes, she had always believed in her powers.  
  
The main problem with Tess had been that she had not always believed in herself. Rejected by Max, unsure of her role in the dynamic with the humans, it was not surprising that she had wondered exactly where she fit in. He realized now that it was one of the reasons that she had been wary of him at first. The natural couple they made, with the other six already paired up, had made them both question if what they were feeling was legitimate.  
  
The doubts had only made their bond stronger. Because real faith only came after real questioning. Kyle knew that now, knew that Tess believed it too.  
  
He had complete faith in her and their relationship. And what had happened in the Ring's axis had finally laid to rest any concerns either of them had that they weren't as important to the others as they all were to them.  
  
Kyle had heard what the old man Lucianus had said about Max and Isabel's mother, Milena. He was pretty sure that none of the others had taken the news that she had gone directly through the portal to Illyria in the way he had. When Lucianus had said that Milena did not belong there, in the axis, it implied that he, Kyle, did. He was there - he hadn' t gone directly through to Earth, leaving his friends behind. Although he had known it intellectually by then, that he was one of them, the fact that he had ended up there with them - that he was playing in integral role in the climax of this story - had finally convinced his heart.  
  
He had known before that he belonged with Tess because he loved her. He now knew that he belonged with the others for the same reason. Because he loved all of them.  
  
He certainly loved Liz, the kindest person he knew and his best friend. That was a given. It was impossible not to love Maria for her bravery and her joie-de-vivre. Even after everything she had been through, she continued to fight for her friends and for the happily ever after she had always wanted. Alex he loved for his humour, his good sense and his keen understanding of what it was like to be caught up in all this chaos. He and Alex were the same.  
  
It was a little more difficult for him to admit to himself that he loved the other Czechoslovakians, but he knew it was now reality. Guerin would never know that Kyle admired him more than anyone he had ever met. It would just piss him off to hear it, but it [I]was[/I] true. Michael had risen above the challenges of his youth, his unhappy home, and had made his own family. It impressed the hell out of Kyle.  
  
Isabel's caring personality, although well hidden during the early years of their acquaintance when they had run in the same social circles, although never as real friends, made her someone Kyle had to love. He thought he understood her a lot better than even she knew, having played many of the same games she did to mask her loneliness and fear of the future. If Alex and Kyle were the same, then so were he and Isabel, in spite of their different heritage.  
  
And then, of course, there was King Max, Kyle's nemesis and all-around worst nightmare. But, as much as he still hated to admit it, it was Max Evans who had given him this life. Without Max, there would have been no Tess for Kyle, there would have been no family. If for no other reason than that, Kyle loved him.  
  
He still refused to admit that he might actually kind of like the guy. Frowning slightly and snorting, Kyle knew that he would have to accept that fact someday too.  
  
But not today.  
  
Kyle felt another shudder run through Tess's body as she strained to keep the mindwarp in place. He felt a flash of guilt. He was supposed to be her eyes and ears while she worked and here he was dissecting his entire existence. What kind of ass was he anyway?  
  
"Alex and Isabel are gone," he whispered into her ear as he watched his two friends leave the stone circle on the far side. Tess released a small sigh of relief. He knew that she was taking them out of the equation. His concern increased.  
  
"Tess, are you okay?"  
  
She nodded vigorously, a scowl crossing her pretty face. Kyle was forced to smirk in spite of his worry. Trust her to get annoyed at him for asking if she was all right. He knew that there was not a single fibre of her being that would allow her to fail her friends - her family - this night.  
  
Of course, this meant that she was even more likely to warp herself into oblivion. Kyle glanced over at Max who had taken position, willed him to hurry.  
  
[I]I'll even be nice to him if he'll just damn well hurry,[/I] Kyle reflected urgently.  
  
When Max turned and looked at him, nodding once, Kyle whispered into Tess's ear again. "Show Max."  
  
He watched Jennetta gasp with pleasure at the sight of her brother, Max evidently now visible to the other three in the stone circle. He felt a twinge of satisfaction when Nasedo, still trapped by whatever invisible bonds he was creating for himself because of the Ring, take a step backwards in shock.  
  
Everything was going just according to plan.  
  
[I]Max doesn't need to know,[/I] Kyle amended to himself. [I]In fact, it might upset the balance of his universe should I actually be friendly. It's better to maintain the status quo. That will be a better thank you.[/I]  
  
But as he watched the young king set his plan into motion, he allowed a smidgen of admiration to run through him.  
  
Only a small one though.  
  
*~*~  
  
"You bore me Jaxon," Nasedo said, no longer appearing the slightest bit afraid. "You've returned to play avenger have you?" He looked around. "Where is the rest of your merry little band? I'm surprised they haven't come out to play."  
  
Max sighed. In spite of the fact that he and his friends had the upper hand - that Nasedo had proven that he could be judged because his very belief in the Ring was holding him in it for judgment - he still really wished that they didn't have to deal with any of this. Whether deserved or not, they were planning to send another living being to his death. It would save countless lives. There was no question that this psycho would never stop coming, would never stop messing with them and with both of the planets Max called home. As long as he lived neither Liz, nor Jennetta, nor [I]any[/I] of them would be safe.  
  
Although Max's heart was thumping rapidly in his chest, his fear that he could still screw this up real and intense, he only said mildly, "They're around."  
  
Nasedo tilted his head. "I can't do anything to them. I am well and truly caught this time your highness. Shall we just end this once and for all?" He held out his hand. "Give me the orb."  
  
Max narrowed his eyes. "Not yet."  
  
"Why?" Nasedo demanded. "I'm ready to take on this Ring."  
  
Max shook his head in amazement. "You really think that you'll pass the judgment. How can you possibly think that?"  
  
"I've done nothing wrong. I am the Chosen One. It is my duty to unite Illyria and all I have done was to that end," Nasedo replied firmly. "I will not be found guilty."  
  
Max frowned. He looked over at Jennetta and at the woman standing with her. He knew that this must be the infamous Jemma everyone had been talking about when they had debriefed in the axis prior to returning to Earth. If anyone would have the answers to Nasedo's slightly disturbing confidence, she would. "What is he talking about?"  
  
Jemma seemed mildly perplexed. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "There is no question that the Ring will find him guilty. He [I]is[/I] guilty. His crimes are beyond number."  
  
"Don't you understand? I won't be found guilty because I know that I am [I]not[/I] guilty. Guilt or innocence is all a state of mind." Nasedo was rolling his eyes in annoyance. "If you are to kill me Jaxon, it will have to be with the blood of it on your hands. You are weak. I know what you are doing. You are trying to make the Ring take care of your problems. You are trying to shirk the responsibilities of what being king and ruler means."  
  
"If you don't believe in the judgment, then why are you stuck here?" Max demanded. "It shows you have faith in the Ring."  
  
"I certainly do," Nasedo replied. "But I also have faith in myself. I will pass because all I have done I have done with a clear conscience. My only goal, ever, has been to take my rightful throne to bring peace to my planet."  
  
Max snorted. He couldn't help it. This maniac's delusions of grandeur were beyond comical. Nasedo had entered the realm of the absurd long ago. He didn't want to hear him continue to justify himself. It just made him feel sick to his stomach.  
  
He could feel the orb Kyle had saved weighing down his jacket pocket. He should just thrust it into Nasedo's hands and get it over with. And, yet, somehow, he knew that the process he had devised - the healing of Ren and the judgment of he and Liz - needed to happen first. He wasn't really sure [I]why[/I] he knew it, but he did. It was like many of the thoughts that came to him randomly since he had regained his memory several months before. It was as though some of what he had known in his first life was returning, frustratingly slowly, the exact information he required just beyond his reach.  
  
It was also why that he had insisted that the others remain cloaked by Tess's mindwarp until they were exactly sure of what they were dealing with. New twists popped out of every corner all the time. They could not afford any this time. He thought he understood what was going on, was going with his gut instinct and, yet, he still worried.  
  
"Do you really and truly believe that you've done nothing wrong?" Max asked. He was interested and they couldn't go ahead anyway until Alex and Izzy returned with Ren's body. He wasn't really sure why he was still trying so hard to understand the twisted mind of the being in front of him, but he couldn't help himself. Nasedo's way was so foreign to him, Max [I]wanted[/I] to get him, if only to make sure that he never turned out like him.  
  
"I do," Nasedo replied firmly. "Which is why I will not be found guilty. Don't you understand yet Jaxon? It is really very simple."  
  
"Explain it to me," Max said. He wondered why he felt that he was losing control of this situation. He knew he wasn't. Everything was going according to plan. Failing this time was impossible.  
  
Yet, maybe Nasedo was right. Maybe they [I]should[/I] just kill him.  
  
But he had come back once before when he had died. [I]They[/I] had brought him back. Who was to say he couldn't again?  
  
No, it had to be the Ring. It had to be permanent and with no way back. Max trusted in the Ring, trusted in what they had learned from Lucianus there. It was the center of all things. It would end this.  
  
"The Ring is what you make of it boy," Nasedo snapped. "All real criminals know they are guilty, inside, even if they never admit it aloud. The Ring does not judge people who are mentally ill or unable to stop themselves from committing evil deeds. But those who [I]know[/I] what they are about, even if only in the deepest, darkest recesses of their minds.they are the only ones the Ring can judge. And only because [I]they[/I] allow it." He raised his chin. "All I have done, I have done to advance my desire to rule my planet justly and well."  
  
The shapeshifter stared right into Max's eyes, the satisfaction on his face making Max want to punch him - or throttle him. He clenched his hands into fists, took a deep breath to control himself. And, yet, he couldn't. Nasedo just made him so [I]mad[/I]. "How can you even begin to tell me that killing Liz's parents and kidnapping her for yourself was for the benefit of Illyria?" He flared.  
  
[I]Calm Max. Calm down. He's trying to get you upset. He wants you to have to kill him.[/I]  
  
Liz's voice, gentle and reassuring, floated through his mind, cooling his anger better than any of his own self-control could manage.  
  
[I]But what if he's right? Liz, what if this doesn't work?[/I]  
  
[I]It will Max. We just need to follow the plan, exactly as you laid out. You know what you're doing. I trust you. We all trust you.[/I]  
  
Max realized that Nasedo was still speaking. "She is your bonded mate," Nasedo shrugged. "For some on Illyria, marrying her will reinforce my claim to the throne." He smirked. "You and she are one now. Should I marry her, a small part of you will live on through her and her child - our child. For some factions, that will be enough to make them support me."  
  
"I thought you were going to marry [I]me[/I] to strengthen your claim!" Jennetta exclaimed. "You don't even know your own mind anymore. Your plots are ridiculous. Why can't you see it?"  
  
Nasedo shrugged. "I play the cards I am dealt little one."  
  
"You are insane," Jennetta sighed. "Max, just get on with it. Put the orb in his hands and make him pay. It will work. He has already proven that he believes in it."  
  
"Yes, do it Jaxon." Nasedo sounded amused. "Let's see how this plays out, shall we?"  
  
Max looked at Jemma again. "Is what he said true? Is it really the criminal who judges himself? It's his own inherent guilt that does him in?"  
  
Jemma just shook her head. "I can't tell you the answer to that your highness. All I know is that the Ring does judge. Criminals have paid the ultimate price within its confines. He might be right. It may have been their own consciences that did it." She was now staring at Nasedo, a scowl on her face. "And if it is true, then we have a problem. This creature has no conscience."  
  
Max just stared at Nasedo, undecided.  
  
"Give it to me Jaxon. Should it fail, you won't lose me." Nasedo reached out, his hand bouncing back as it encountered the force field. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. "And then you can do what I've wanted you to do all along."  
  
Max felt his eyes widen. "You [I]want[/I] me to kill you," he breathed, finally understanding. "You want [I]me[/I] to have to do it."  
  
"If I must die, then I choose to leave behind a king who is a man," Nasedo snapped. "You must learn to take care of your own problems. You must learn that you have responsibilities. You cannot just abandon your throne for the love of some girl. You cannot hand it over to a puny child," he continued as he indicated Jennetta angrily. His eyes flashed. "Do you not understand that it was your weakness in your past life that forced me to take action? You were a dreamer, so focused on finding a pathway to another world, your own world was falling to pieces around you. You are making the same mistakes this time around. I refuse to allow it to continue. You will kill me or I will never stop."  
  
"I don't need [I]you[/I] to tell me what I have to learn," Max told him firmly. "I know who I am and I know what is going to happen."  
  
"Do you Jaxon? Do you really?" Nasedo taunted. "I don't think you do boy."  
  
"I do," Max told him, shaking his head, almost pitying this poor, pathetic man, who could not see any way but his own. "I'm Max Evans. I love Liz Parker and I will marry her someday. This is my home and its where I belong. Jennetta will rule Illyria. She is the person meant to do it. I choose this life. She has chosen Illyria. More than anything else, that makes her the Chosen One."  
  
Nasedo was almost gnashing his teeth with frustration. "Oh for.Give me that orb. Let's get this stupid charade over with."  
  
Max looked over towards Michael, who as visible to him but not to Nasedo, Jennetta or Jemma. His best friend nodded once, then backed out of the circle. He glanced at Kyle and Tess. Tess still had her eyes closed. The increasing strain on her face was obvious. Max knew that there time was just about up.  
  
It was time to give Nasedo the orb.  
  
Max moved forward, pulling the alien device out of his pocket. He looked at it for a long moment, then handed it to Nasedo. He didn't feel any force- field impeding him, but when Nasedo tried to reach past a certain point, his hand bounced back. Max was forced to hold the orb close to the shapeshifter's body so that he could grasp it.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, his eyes still locked with Nasedo's, as they waited for the judgment to take place.  
  
To be continued. 


	41. Chapter 48

[u]Part 48[/u]  
  
"Do you now see?" Nasedo demanded. Liz realized that she was holding her breath, let it out in a woosh. Maria, who was standing nearby, looked at her, her eyes wide and slightly worried. "Nothing!"  
  
He was right. The Ring remained quiet, no sign that it had any intention of doing anything at all evident.  
  
"Your highness."  
  
Max did not turn as he answered Jemma, "What is it?"  
  
"You do not need to execute him your highness. The Royal Guard would be more than willing to do it."  
  
Max looked at her. "Is it within the Royal Guard's mandate to do so?"  
  
"No," Jemma admitted. "There has never been a need. The Ring has always come through before." Liz could hear the underlying fear in the woman's voice. The fact that nothing was happening to Nasedo.it was tilting her universe on its axis. She believed in the Ring and she [I]knew[/I] that Nasedo was a criminal. If nothing happened to him, her entire belief system would be destroyed.  
  
Max lowered his voice, but Liz could still hear him clearly. "It's okay Jemma."  
  
"Your highness?" Her uncertainty rang in her voice, like she was doing her best to trust in this boy she still called her king, even though she had now chosen to follow Jennetta in the future.  
  
Max was glancing in Liz's direction, a grim expression on his face. She realized that he had been secretly hoping that the Ring would judge Nasedo immediately. It seemed, however, that the shapeshifter had been right. As long as Nasedo still believed he was in the right, he would continue to defeat the Ring's power.  
  
Which was where the rest of Max's plan came in.  
  
"It's not necessary Jemma," Max said. "We've only just begun. But thank you."  
  
Liz sighed, pressed her lips together and hurried over to Kyle and Tess. Kyle saw her coming, whispered into Tess's ear again. The small blonde's frame spasmed once as she dropped the mindwarp and then she collapsed into Kyle's arms. Liz knew that all of her friends were now visible to everyone in the Ring when Jennetta started, then looked about ready to fling herself at Maria with delight. She managed to stay where she was though, obviously aware that they had to play this all very carefully.  
  
"I see that all illusion is at an end then Jaxon," Nasedo said, sounding satisfied. "You see that I am right. Once and for all, I have been chosen to reunite our world. Think about how easy it will be for you to just give in. You can live your little human life and never have to worry about Illyria again." His tone was wheedling, irritating, sent a shudder of annoyance down Liz's spine. "I will marry Jennetta and you can have your Liz."  
  
Liz looked at Michael quickly at this last statement. Jennetta's father's nostrils flared slightly, his rage just contained, but he was doing an admirable job of controlling it. He had agreed to trust Max and he would continue to do so until there was no other choice. Michael had become a leader over the course of the last three years, but he would also always remain loyal to Max first. Liz felt a pang of love for him run through her for the first time in a long while. She and Michael had not even tried to pretend that they were friends since the whole disaster when Max had been lost on Illyria. They had always maintained a respectful distance, but Liz now regretted it. When this was all finally over, she was going to do her best to truly mend fences with Michael. It was more than past time. She loved him as much as she loved any of them, was as proud of him as she was of the others, and he needed to know it.  
  
He deserved to know it.  
  
"Your delusions are at an end," Max corrected evenly. He raised his voice. "Izzy!"  
  
Isabel stepped out from behind on of the stones, her expression blank. "We're ready Max."  
  
"Bring him into the circle," Max instructed.  
  
"Bring who." Nasedo's voice trailed off as Michael moved behind the stone and then he and Alex came forward, Ren's lifeless corpse draped between them. Liz swallowed, felt a flash of grief for the strange but loyal shapeshifter. She just hoped that Jennetta was right about this - that it hadn't been too long, that the Royal Four could bring him back.  
  
Liz looked at Jennetta, who was standing close to Jemma, her hands clenched tightly in front of her. She was obviously struggling to maintain the facade of detachment the rest of them had adopted. The last thing they wanted was for Nasedo to see how nervous they all were, how afraid that maybe he was right, that maybe all of his evil actions had been for a reason preordained - that to rule, one really did have to be ruthless and uncaring. That for the greater good of many, the few had to suffer.  
  
It could not be true. It simply could not. Liz refused to believe they were wrong about this.  
  
Max moved away from Nasedo, passing Liz on his way to where Alex, Isabel and Michael were gathered around Nasedo's son. As he passed her, he smiled slightly, no indication of his fear anywhere on his face or in his carriage. She knew that she was the only one who even suspected, feeling his nerves through their connection as clearly as she felt her own. She smiled back, hoping to transmit her faith in him.  
  
"Is Tess okay Kyle?" Michael was asking as Kyle helped his girlfriend to kneel on one side of Ren's body. Liz realized that Tess's brother had reason to be concerned. Tess had overdone the mindwarping again it seemed, if the paleness of her complexion was any indication. She sighed, hoped that Tess would soon learn that she didn't constantly have to prove herself to them.  
  
"I'm fine," Tess snapped, her spine straightening as she pulled away from Kyle. "I [I]can[/I] speak for myself you know Michael. I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm some china doll." Liz felt mildly amused when she saw Michael smirk slightly. Kyle looked annoyed, which only reinforced to Liz that Michael was trying to rile Tess on purpose to give her a jolt of the adrenaline she would need to get through the healing.  
  
"No one thinks you're weak Tess," Max reassured her firmly, glancing at Michael warningly. Michael simply stared back, making Max sigh before he continued, "You are the strongest of us all and we've known it for a long time."  
  
Tess smiled at him before shooting Michael another glare, but settled down, accepting the orange healing stone that her brother handed her.  
  
Isabel knelt at Ren's feet. Alex took a step back, leaned up against the nearest standing stone, obviously wanting to be near Isabel in case she needed him. Michael settled into position across from Tess, with Max at Ren's head.  
  
Liz moved close to Maria, taking her best friend's hand in hers. She could feel Maria's tension. If this didn't work, Jennetta was going to be devastated. Liz understood how helpless Maria often felt when it came to her daughter's happiness, that nothing about Jenny had ever been normal. But happiness was what Maria wanted for her child and if Ren was what she desired, Maria would be absolutely heartbroken if she couldn't have him. Maria glanced at her, smiled gratefully, then turned her attention back to the tableau before them.  
  
"I don't understand why you think healing my son will change anything," Nasedo said, his voice sounding a little strange. "It will, in fact, strengthen my position to have an heir to my throne."  
  
Everyone ignored him. Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael all had their eyes closed, were concentrating on forcing life back into Ren's body. Liz had witnessed the process when they had brought Nasedo back, but she heard Maria gasp in astonishment as the shapeshifter's body began to glow, changing form several times before settling back into its familiar human shape.  
  
Liz waited expectantly for the great gasp of breath that would run through Ren's body as he came back to himself, remembering how it had been with Nasedo. She began to feel slightly concerned when nothing happened. Ren continued to lie motionless, no spark of life illuminating his face.  
  
She turned her attention to Max, whose eyes had opened. He was wearing a slight frown, as though he was working through some puzzle. He looked over at Jennetta, who looked pale and fragile, clearly on the verge of losing it. "Jennetta, come here sweeting," he said gently, using the pet name he had given her when she was a child. It was a little odd that he should address a grown woman so and, yet, seemed perfectly appropriate in the circumstances.  
  
"Why?" Jenny whispered, her voice cracking. "He's.is he.?" She couldn't seem to get the words out. Liz saw Michael shift, obviously resisting the temptation to go to his daughter. Maria seemed frozen next to Liz, unsure how to proceed.  
  
"He's in there," Max replied firmly. "He's resisting us." Liz realized that Michael, Isabel and Tess were all still intimately connected to Ren, which was why their eyes were closed, their expressions beginning to reveal the stress they were undergoing.  
  
"What?" Jennetta exclaimed, moving forward. "Why? Why would he be doing that?"  
  
Max looked over at Nasedo, scowling. "I think I can guess. We can [I]feel[/I] him. His emotions are coming back. We're restoring his balance completely, including what was lost in the cleansing. He's having trouble accepting the shame of what his father has done."  
  
There was a long pause as Jennetta processed this. "Are you telling me that he knows what's been happening here while he's been gone?" She finally asked, glancing over at Maria, a slight frown on her face.  
  
Max shrugged. "I think he does. He needs a reason to come back. He doesn't want his life to play any role in helping Nasedo to threaten your throne."  
  
Jennetta was frowning. "But.If he knows what's going on, then he knows." She was tentative as she continued. "He knows about me?" She sounded afraid. "About how I feel about him. Isn't that reason enough?"  
  
"He knows," Max assured her. He grimaced, looked at Liz, as though for strength, and then said in a rush, "Jennetta he doesn't believe it."  
  
"What?" Jennetta exclaimed. "Why not?"  
  
"He's in turmoil," Max replied. "It's been a long time since he's been forced to deal with so much emotion. Don't blame him for that sweeting."  
  
"Well, he's going to deal with me," Jennetta returned firmly. She marched over to where Ren's internal struggle was taking place, threw herself down next to Max at his head. The shapeshifter was still completely lifeless in Liz's eyes, but she knew better than anyone now, thanks to her connection to Max, that what went on below the surface was often entirely beyond the comprehension of anyone watching.  
  
He might seem dead, but Ren was [I]not[/I] dead. From what Max was saying, if they didn't bring him back, he would go on anyway, watching over Jennetta, loving her, even if he never entirely understood that it was what he felt. It was comforting and, yet, sad that he would choose to reject what was being offered to him. Liz grimaced slightly, realized the irony that it was what she and Max had constantly done over the past three years as they had run away from each other in an attempt to protect one another. Ren would learn soon enough that running from love was the stupidest mistake one could ever make.  
  
"What do I do?" Jenny asked Max, her anger seeming to drain out of her as she stared down at Ren.  
  
Max smiled softly. "I think you know sweeting." He took her hands gently, placing them against Ren's temples. He then sat back on his heels, closed his eyes, and rejoined his connection with the rest of his four square. Liz breathed a slight sigh of relief when the expressions of pain on Michael, Isabel and Tess's face seemed to slacken as Max reclaimed some of the burden of pulling Ren back from wherever his spirit presently resided.  
  
"God Liz," Maria whispered. "What if this doesn't work? I don't know how I'll help her." She scowled. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?"  
  
"Ren will learn what we all have," Liz reassured, squeezing her friend lightly around the shoulders. "That protecting someone at the expense of their happiness is no gift. He'll need time to adjust, but Jennetta is young still. They can learn it together."  
  
And it was in that instant that Ren opened his eyes.  
  
There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared at him, almost in disbelief, even though they had all known it was coming. Because, after all, Liz reflected ruefully, what exactly did one say to someone who had just come back from the dead?  
  
The stillness was broken when everyone started to talk at once.  
  
"Thank God!" Said Maria.  
  
"Izzy, are you okay?" Asked Alex.  
  
"I'm fine Alex," Isabel replied impatiently, but obviously felt bad about it because she kissed him a moment later.  
  
"Can someone give Tess a jolt of energy here?" Snapped Kyle, holding Tess against his side. The blonde had collapsed again, her strength now completely gone.  
  
Liz watched Michael and Max help Ren to his feet, as Isabel moved to honour Kyle's request. The shapeshifter seemed unsteady for a moment, but only that long. Liz remembered that it had been the same with Nasedo. He had almost instantly been himself again.  
  
But Liz could already tell from the expression on Ren's face that he was nowhere near the same as he had been when he had "died." He was turning slowly to look at Jennetta, who was still standing behind him, her hands clenched, a blank expression on her face.  
  
Everyone stopped talking again as they waited to hear what the stoic shapeshifter would say. When it came, it was not quite what Liz expected.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Liz blinked, could see from Jennetta's face that she was just as surprised as she was.  
  
"For what?" Jenny's brow was wrinkled in dismay.  
  
Ren turned his head, stared at Nasedo, who actually looked a little frightened. Had Liz been on the receiving end of Ren's present expression, she knew she would have been. "For him. I swear I did not know that he still lived." He took a step towards the captive Nasedo, who had raised his chin and was now meeting his son's gaze head-on, no shame in his stance.  
  
"What he is has nothing to do with you," Jennetta replied quietly.  
  
A tremor large enough for Liz to see ran through Ren's frame. "I am his son."  
  
Max stepped forward, placed his hand on the shapeshifter's shoulder. Ren looked back at him in surprise.  
  
"You are my brother," Max said quietly. Isabel cleared her throat meaningfully, scowling at him. "[I]Our[/I] brother," Max amended ruefully, grinning apologetically at Izzy. "He has nothing to do with you," Max continued. "You are one of us."  
  
Ren stared at Max for a long moment. "I do not understand how you can accept me so readily after all that my parents have done to you."  
  
Max laughed slightly. "After everything Ren, you still don't get that its our actions that shape who we are? You've always chosen the right path. You saved Jennetta when Michael, Maria and I couldn't. You left your planet to protect her. You [I]love[/I] her. It's enough for me."  
  
"And me." Maria spoke up. She looked over at Michael, one eyebrow raised.  
  
He sighed, sounding long-suffering. Liz could see that he had had no intention of saying [I]anything[/I] to Ren at the moment. "Whatever Jennetta wants is what I want for her. But you know I've never had anything against you Ren."  
  
"What Jennetta wants?" All heads turned to look at Nasedo, who was glaring at Ren now, disgust written all over his features. "I remember now why I abandonned you years ago. You are just as pathetic as the rest of them, always were, even after you were cleansed."  
  
"I chose to be cleansed to please [I]you,[/I]" Ren retorted. "You never understood that."  
  
"Why in the universe would you think that would have pleased me?" Nasedo snapped. "Cleansing is supposed to help you control your emotions. It only made you weaker."  
  
"But you don't believe in cleansing." Liz couldn't help herself. She had to intervene at this. "You told me that yourself. Now you sound like you support it."  
  
"I support it for weaklings like my son who cannot control their own emotions little queen," Nasedo replied, his tone softening slightly as he addressed her. "Ren was never strong enough to do so. Why do you think I like you so much? You are the only human I have ever met who can leash her own wants, desires and feelings enough to do what she knows is right." He almost leered at her, angering Max apparently, because Liz felt his fury slam through her.  
  
But Liz was not angry or scared or even disgusted. She just felt sorry for him. "You are so wrong. Everything I do is because I feel. How can you not understand that?" She looked over at Max, smiled at him. "Everything I have ever done is because of how much I love one person."  
  
When her gaze met Max's dark eyes, she finally understood what he meant to prove by having them judged now. He hadn't elaborated about exactly what he thought it would show, but it was now so clear to her, she wondered how she ever could have questioned it.  
  
What better way to prove to their nemesis once and for all that love would always win out then by having them commit to each other completely in his presence?  
  
Because, in the end, if what Nasedo believed was true - if the Ring's power over right and wrong truly lay within the control of the person being judged - then he needed to understand once and for all that, at least where she was concerned, he was in the wrong. She could never belong to anyone but Max Evans. Ever. They were emotionally bonded with ties so strong, even were he or she to die tomorrow, the other would follow shortly thereafter. It wasn't sad, it wasn't scary. It just [I]was.[/I]  
  
He had waited two lifetimes for her. She meant to live several more only with him. They were, quite simply, meant to be.  
  
Liz moved away from Maria and towards Max, holding out her hands. He took them, grinning at her, not speaking, understanding completely without her having to say a word. He pulled her gently against his chest, as he turned his head to look at Nasedo.  
  
"Do you understand what's happening here?"  
  
"I understand that you are all fools," Nasedo replied, sounding bored again, although as Liz examined his usual cryptic expression, she could see a flicker of uncertainty, as though he was no longer two steps ahead of them, was unable to figure out where they were headed with this.  
  
Max pulled back from Liz, picked up one of her hands again and pulled her after him as he walked toward Nasedo. "Your son has deserted you. He has chosen Jennetta. [I]You[/I] did that. It's very clear that he loved you once, that you could have had a relationship with him, but you put yourself about him."  
  
"Your point?" Nasedo snapped, not sounding the least bit regretful.  
  
"My point is that you have no claim to the throne through him following you or through the fact that he is my brother. But he [I]will[/I] rule." Max stopped walking when he and Liz were mere steps away from where Nasedo stood, trapped by his own belief in the Ring. "You can't marry Jennetta. She won't have you and it seems highly unlikely that any of the people in this place will ever allow it."  
  
At this, Liz became aware of the crowd that was now gathering on the outskirts of the stone circle. Jemma's reinforcements she realized. But, even better, witnesses. They would all witness what was about to happen.  
  
"Liz and I belong only to each other," Max continued. He was staring at Nasedo, his expression almost sad. "And the Ring is about to prove that we made the right choice. In your own words, what we believe to be true judges us in this circle. [I]I[/I] believe that Jennetta and Ren are meant to rule Illyria together. I also believe that Isabel, Michael, Tess and I belong on Earth now. Finally, and most importantly, I believe that I was sent here to find one person and she is standing right beside me." Max squeezed Liz's hand lightly, sending a shiver of love down her spine. Even now, he was completely aware of her, in tune to her, [I]with[/I] her. "Your role in all of this has only ever been to see that all three of these things happened. And I think that you now know it. You killed us, you have played with our minds, but, in the end, you brought us to this place, at this time. But your job is done now, your purpose at an end. Believe it."  
  
Liz was watching Nasedo's dark eyes closely, desperate to see the waver she knew Max was also awaiting. For one heart-stopping moment, she almost started to believe that they had been wrong, that they would not break him, that it would not happen.  
  
And, then, it did. His pupils dilated slightly as a moment of indecision, an instant of uncertainty, crossed his mind.  
  
It was then, and only then, that Max raised their clasped hands and placed them on the orb Nasedo was still holding in his hands, as though he had forgotten it was there.  
  
"Let the union that [I]you[/I] created heal the breach that exists. So it is written in the stars, so shall it be." Max whispered so that only she and Nasedo could hear him.  
  
It was enough. A look of complete horror crossed the shapeshifter's face. It branded itself into her mind and, for one instant, she felt sorry for him.  
  
Liz heard a shriek from somewhere behind her, thought it might be Maria. It was only then that she realized that the Ring had come to life. She looked around in terrified awe as a fierce red light seemed to dance from stone to stone, pulling energy from the Earth and from the ties that bound this place to the rest of the universe.  
  
It all happened so fast, she didn't even have time to close her eyes, was only in the process of doing so to protect them from the glare. It was the reason that, as the light reached its full strength and rose high up into the sky above them, hovering over the place where she stood intimately linked to both Max and Nasedo, she saw exactly what it meant to be judged - and found guilty.  
  
The flash of light pierced down upon them, striking Nasedo directly. She couldn't quite explain it later, but one moment he was there, his hand brushing hers where they touched under the orb, and the next he was gone. He simply vanished. It was then that she finally closed her eyes, waiting to disappear herself.  
  
She almost felt bad about it - that for one split second, she doubted that they would survive this, wondered if maybe they had made a mistake. But Max's soft voice trailed through her thoughts, eradicating the guilt before it could gain a hold, his warm hand still clasping hers and anchoring her to the reality that they were going to live on - that their future was about to start.  
  
[I]I'll believe enough for the both of us. And when I doubt, you'll do the same. We are meant to be my love. For now and for always.[/I]  
  
His kiss, when it came, was so sweet, it made tears gather under her lids. They were on her cheeks as she finally opened her eyes and met his gaze. He raised his hands and cupped her face gently, dropping another gentle kiss on her forehead. As he pulled her against his solid warmth to comfort her, she murmured quietly to herself, to him, "It's over. It's finally over."  
  
And, yet, she knew that, for them - for Max and Liz - it had also only just begun.  
  
To be continued. 


	42. Chapter 49

[u]Part 49[/u]  
  
[I]Here I am, this is me, There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be. Here I am, it's just me and you Tonight we make our dreams come true.  
  
It's a new world, it's a new start, It's alive with the beating of young hearts. It's a new day, it's a new plan I've been waiting for you, Here I am.  
  
Here we are, we've just begun And after all this time, our time has come. Here we are, still going strong, Right here in the place where we belong.  
  
It's a new world, it's a new start, It's alive with the beating of young hearts. It's a new day, it's a new plan I've been waiting for you, Here I am.  
  
Here I am, next to you And suddenly the world is all brand new Here I am, where I'm going to stay Now there's nothing standing in our way Here I am... This is me.  
  
Bryan Adams[/I]  
  
"So we're still going then?" Michael sounded weary, making Tess's eyelids droop even more. She was barely managing to stay alert as it was, the couch she and Kyle were entangled on entirely too comfortable. It didn't help that she had pretty much drained all of her energy, first by mindwarping for too long earlier that night, then by healing Ren.  
  
They had returned to the Safe House after Nasedo's judgment, all agreeing that what was needed more than another immediate trip through the portal was a good night's sleep. That didn't mean that Max hadn't insisted on meeting before they could all go to bed. Only Ren had been allowed to escape, Jennetta insisting that he undergo a full physical exam to ensure that he was truly all right. She had chosen to stay with him, telling Michael that he could speak for her. She trusted them all to make the right decisions anyway, she had added when she'd left the room.  
  
They had all been mildly annoyed by Max's dictate, exhausted as they were, but no one had argued. He deserved a little leeway since it had been his plan that had saved them all. Max hadn't even really noticed their chagrin anyway. Of all of them, he and Liz were the only ones who seemed to be fully awake, both still on a high from whatever it was they had experienced when they had been judged. Tess snickered slightly now at the fact that they had chosen to sit on opposite ends of the meeting room, as though if they were anywhere near one another, they might just forget about everyone else's presence and jump each other.  
  
"What?" Kyle whispered against her temple, sending a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the goose bumps that were rising on her skin.  
  
"Is it just me or is the sexual tension in this room enough to set this whole place on fire?" Tess whispered back.  
  
Kyle's eyes widened as they met hers. She realized abruptly that he thought she meant between the two of them. Of course, as soon as she understood this, her heart started to pound more quickly. Tess swallowed, then quickly added, "I mean between Max and Liz."  
  
He grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Of course you do."  
  
Tess swatted him and sat up, putting a foot between them, if only for her own present piece of mind. She forced herself to tune back in to what Max was saying, but not before meeting Isabel's gaze. The tall blonde was eyeing her knowingly. Tess smiled back innocently.  
  
".only have to decide when," Max was replying. "I think the sooner the better, so that we can all put this behind us. But we're obviously not going to send Jennetta by herself. I need to officially abdicate and we need to make sure that everything's secure there."  
  
"And there's still the matter of Milena," Alex spoke up. Tess looked at him curiously. Isabel's boyfriend sounded a bit tentative. "We can't just leave her running around free Max. We can't guarantee that she won't try to hijack Isabel's brain again."  
  
"Alex, I'm fine," Isabel insisted, reaching out to squeeze his hand.  
  
"I know you are Iz. And I don't want you to think that I don't trust you," Alex replied. "It's [I]her[/I] I don't trust."  
  
"I agree," Michael stated. "She's still a threat."  
  
Max sighed. "I don't know what to tell you guys. In spite of everything she's done, she's our mother."  
  
Tess bit her lip, felt bad for her friend. When she spoke, it was only to voice her sympathy, not because she thought what she was saying would have any impact. "It's just too bad we can't take her gift away from her."  
  
Max looked at her, frowning thoughtfully. "Wait a minute.that's actually not a bad idea." He looked over at Jemma, who was seated near the desk, merely listening now that Max was fully back in control. "It [I]is[/I] possible for us to burn out our powers. Tess did it tonight," he added, nodding towards Tess, who shifted uncomfortably when everyone turned to stare at her. "I don't suppose there's any way for my mother to lose her powers permanently?"  
  
Jemma shook her head. "Not unless she chooses it willingly. The Ring has been known to still gifts, but it is only at the individual's request."  
  
"Okay, is there anything that Ring thingy [I]can't[/I] do?" Maria wondered.  
  
"The Ring's possibilities are endless," Jemma replied firmly. "It's power is all power. It can do many things we have not yet even dreamed of asking of it."  
  
"If Ren asks her." Isabel said quietly. "I'll bet she'd do it if he asked her."  
  
They all exchanged glances, Max and Isabel's gazes locking for a long time. Max finally said, "I'll talk to him."  
  
"Are we done here?" Maria asked, after a long moment of silence. "I want to check on Jenny."  
  
"Just one more thing." Jemma stood up, a serious expression on her face. "We still have not decided what we will do with the cleansed Dernians. Clearly we will destroy all the cleansing pods as one of the first acts of Jennetta's new government, but we cannot allow the unfeeling ones to live among us."  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause. Tess narrowed her eyes, could feel the uncertainty that began to invade the room.  
  
"We are not going to destroy an entire segment of Illyria's population," Max finally stated. "Jennetta's reign will not begin with bloodshed."  
  
"Certainly not."  
  
Their heads all turned as Jennetta swept into the room, looking angry. She glared at Jemma. "I already told you once that I refuse to do that. It's unacceptable." Tess was surprised when the pretty young woman's face softened. "But it's not necessary anyway. The answer is so simple."  
  
"There is no way to reverse the cleansing," Jemma argued. "There [I]is[/I] no other answer."  
  
"There is [I]always[/I] another way," Jennetta snapped. "My father's cleansing was counteracted by the portal after all."  
  
"His cleansing was faulty," Jemma reminded her. "The pods Laren used were modified, were not the real thing."  
  
"I know that," Jenny continued. "Will you let me finish? I know that you see me as little more than a child Jemma, but you told me that you want to follow me. If that's true, then you need to learn to keep your mouth shut unless I ask you to open it."  
  
Tess smirked slightly, glanced at Kyle, who seemed equally as amused by the captain's astonishment. The woman finally cleared her throat and said, "I apologize your highness."  
  
Jennetta looked a little embarrassed by now, obviously disliking playing the queen card, but she returned to her argument. "Ren was cleansed. When my father and his four square brought him back, he was whole again, the cleansing eradicated. Why can't a four square use healing stones to do the same for other Dernians?"  
  
Tess was impressed. She could tell that the rest of them were as well. Why they hadn't thought of this before, she wasn't sure. But it made perfect sense.  
  
"What about the Dernians that don't want to be [I]healed[/I]?" Alex asked. Tess grimaced. She hadn't thought of [I]that[/I] either.  
  
"As long as they are willing to accept my government, we will not force it on anyone," Jennetta replied firmly. "But I'm guessing that the majority of them will go for it." She paused, then continued quietly, "Ren will be there as an example of what it means to be turned back after all. He will be king and he is one of them. Dernians have only ever wanted to a strong leader anyway. They will follow him."  
  
"King?" Michael demanded. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Tess raised her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her slight smile at his tone. He did not sound any too pleased. Her brother noticed and glared at her, then turned back to Jenny. "You've decided you're getting married already? Aren't you a bit young?"  
  
Jennetta scratched her ear, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, no. I'm technically older than you are Michael. Ren and I haven't had a chance to talk though. No decision has been made." She raised her chin. "But whether we're together or not, I fully intend to offer that we marry and co-rule. It doesn't have to be romantic. I can't do it alone and the Dernians will accept me more easily if one of their own is my husband. He's the only choice after all. He's Jaxon and Mirana's brother, even if it is not through the royal line."  
  
"Jennetta." Maria shook her head. "Sweetie, I don't know if that's such a great idea."  
  
Tess agreed. There really was no telling how Ren was going to adjust to his new status as an emotional being. While they all knew he was loyal to Jenny, who knew how that would manifest itself now that he had feelings? It might not be romantic at all. As Jennetta's feelings for him were clearly romantic, she could just end up miserable. Look how bad it had been for Tess and Kyle and Tess had always known deep down that Kyle loved her. The thought of that Jennetta might be setting herself up for such pain.a loveless marriage - it not being such a great idea was actually a bit of an understatement, Tess reflected.  
  
"I've made my decision," Jennetta replied firmly. "The offer will be made when I get a chance to speak to him alone."  
  
"Well, I guess that's all for tonight," Max said, when no one had anything more to say after this. They were all just trying not look at each other actually. Tess sighed. She should have known that getting rid of Nasedo wouldn't necessarily mean that everything was going to just fall into place. "Get a good night's sleep everyone and relax during the day," Max continued. "If no one has any objections, we leave for Illyria after dark tomorrow night." Tess watched, amused, as he made his way over to Liz's side and they quickly left the room. Anyone who didn't know what they were headed off to do was either blind or living in denial, which Tess was pretty sure Isabel was trying to do from the look on Max's sister's face.  
  
The rest of the group filtered out of the room. Alex and Isabel headed off in one direction holding hands, while Michael and Maria left with Jenny and Jemma in the other to check on Ren.  
  
Tess bit her lip when she realized that she and Kyle were left alone. Whatever sexual tension Max and Liz had taken with them was obviously not enough because Tess could already feel the air beginning to pop and crackle when she finally allowed herself to meet his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go check on your dad?" She asked, her voice sounding a little weak to her ears, as she became aware of the look on his face. They really should look in on the Sheriff though. He had a huge bump on his head from where Nasedo had knocked him out.  
  
"He's probably asleep," Kyle replied, his hand inching towards her across the expanse that separated them. "He told me we'd talk in the morning."  
  
"He was really happy to see you back," Tess said, shifting away from him. "He was obviously worried about you. I hope he forgives me for what happened. It was my fault you were in the Ring that day after all." She knew she was chattering ridiculously, could see from the slight frown appearing on his face that he was beginning to wonder why.  
  
"He never blamed you," Kyle answered, although he was quite obviously distracted. His next words confirmed why. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tess squeaked. "Nothing."  
  
"Bull. What's wrong? You're suddenly acting like I have cooties or something." He glanced meaningfully at the distance that still existed between them on the couch, although he had made an attempt to breach it.  
  
"I." Tess trailed off nervously. "I just."  
  
"Tess, do you think I expect you to sleep with me tonight?" Kyle demanded, so abruptly, she jumped.  
  
"What?" She exclaimed, shocked that he was being so blunt. Although, as soon as he said it, she realized that it was exactly what she [I]had[/I] thought. There was a long pause as they both stared at each other. "I don't know. Do you want to? I mean, it [I]is[/I] the first time in a long time that we're actually going to be alone."  
  
"Of course I want to," Kyle replied patiently. "I don't [I]expect[/I] to, but I [I]want[/I] to. I love you. But it doesn't have to be tonight, so you can stop acting so jumpy. I sort of want you awake when it happens for the first time you know. Come to think of it, I want to be awake too. We're both way too tired." He was beginning to sound amused, much to Tess's chagrin. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
"I [I]am[/I] tired," she admitted. She wrinkled her nose. "I just.I don't want you to think that [I]I[/I] don't want to. I just don't want to tonight."  
  
"Then I don't either," Kyle said. "It's as simple as that." He stood. Tess watched him, still frowning slightly. She didn't have long to analyze what had just happened here though. Because in the next second, Kyle reached down and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Kyle! What are you doing?" Tess shrieked in surprise.  
  
"I'm taking you to bed," Kyle told her. "You obviously need your sleep if you think that I'd pressure you into sex. Have I or have I not been the most patient human on two planets?"  
  
Tess scowled. "Patient? You think you're patient? You're insane Valenti. [I]I'm[/I] the patient one."  
  
Kyle grinned at her, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Whatever you say."  
  
She couldn't help herself. She smiled back. "I do want to sleep with you tonight you know," she said. "[I]Sleep,[/I] sleep I mean. Will you stay with me?"  
  
Kyle kissed her as he set her on her feet. Her knees felt weak when he finally pulled away. "I'll just have to check with my other girlfriends," he replied cheekily. When Tess pinched him, he kissed her again, then whispered against her ear, "I will always stay with you."  
  
A quarter of an hour later, as she was drifting off with her head comfortably pressed against Kyle's chest, his heart beating steadily under her ear, Tess reflected sleepily that he wasn't going to have to be patient with her for long. She was ready to give her body to this man. What was there to be afraid of after all? He already held her heart and her soul for all time.  
  
**  
  
Alex was propped up by the pillows against the head-board in the room they had been assigned. He knew he was taking far too much pleasure in watching Isabel brush her teeth, but he really couldn't help it. It was just so [I]normal[/I]. It had been so long since they had enjoyed anything even approximating normalcy. He liked normal. Normal was fun.  
  
Isabel noticed him staring at her in the mirror. She turned, frowned at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Alex shrugged. He paused, then grinned. "You look very sexy when you brush your teeth you know."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "I'm too tired to look sexy Alex." She turned back to the sink, set her toothbrush down, then came across the room and sat down beside him. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I can trust you to keep your hands to yourself, can I not?"  
  
"Who, moi?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrows. "Really Iz. You're not my type at all. It's all I can do to even lie here and not run screaming for the hills at the mere prospect of having to share this bed with you."  
  
"Well, that's going a little overboard," Isabel grumbled, crawling under the covers and wrapping her arms around him. His heart skipped a beat when he met her eyes. They were twinkling and she suddenly seemed nowhere near as exhausted as she had moments before. "I may have to make you take that back," she added flirtatiously.  
  
"Promises, promises," Alex replied, grimacing when his voice cracked a little. Nonchalance in this situation was becoming increasingly difficult. Isabel was now staring at his lips, her interest marked. "Although, not that I expect you to prove that," he added. "I mean, you are tired. Going to sleep right now is probably the best idea. I'm kind of tired too." He paused, then said carefully. "And I'm a little worried about you Iz. Are you sure this whole think with Milena is okay with you? I know how important she's always been to you."  
  
Isabel sighed. "Alex, I swear I'm fine." She pulled away from him, sitting up to stare down at him. "I really mean it. You know, it's actually the best thing that ever could have happened to me - to find out for sure that there was nothing better out there for me. That I have absolutely everything I want right here." She smiled at him. "I really never [I]did[/I] need her you know. I have a mom already. I have a great dad and a great brother and wonderful friends." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "And the most perfect boyfriend in the world."  
  
He grinned, reassured. He knew that she wouldn't lie to him about this - not anymore. Whatever confrontation came with Milena once they were on Illyria, it would not hurt Isabel any longer. The relief of it was like a great weight lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure," Alex finally told her when she started to raise her eyebrows at his lack of response.  
  
"I can't say that I'm surprised. Alex, is it possible for you to kiss me without it becoming a completely over-dramatized moment?" Isabel asked, obviously amused.  
  
"Actually, that's a very good question," Alex admitted, shaking his head and wondering if it [I]was[/I] possible.  
  
Isabel sighed. "I'm tired of talking. We talk way too much. Alex, shut up and kiss me."  
  
"I love it when you're forceful," he replied, lowering his head and following his princess's command.  
  
***  
  
"Letting her go in there was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Michael admitted as he pulled Maria against his chest. They were still standing outside Ren's hospital room, both staring at the door through which their daughter had just disappeared.  
  
"He's going to look after her Michael," Maria replied quietly. "Better than we ever could. She's not ours. She never really has been. She's going to do what she wants to do, no matter what we think. Our job is to support her, no matter what."  
  
"But what if we're wrong about this?" Michael demanded. "What if he doesn't love her like she deserves? I mean, up until two hours ago, the guy had no feelings. He [I]chose[/I] to have no feelings. Maybe he won't know how to love her. It might be a gigantic disaster Maria. It might even restart a planet-wide civil war. Because if he hurts her, I'm going to have to kill him and I don't think the Dernians are going to be very happy with me if that happens."  
  
Maria laughed. Michael scowled. She thought he was joking. He so was [I]not[/I] joking. "Michael, it's going to be fine. Jeez. I miss the days when you could barely string two words together. You're becoming really whiny."  
  
Michael ignored her taunt, returned to his rant. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Ren's stone wall can't possibly be any higher to scale then yours was Spaceboy. If I managed to get you to feel something, Ren should be a cinch. And whether he was cleansed or not, Ren has always felt, even if he didn't know it. He has always been loyal and loyalty comes from love. He loves her. I have no doubt."  
  
Michael stared down at her, annoyed. "I don't know whether to feel relieved or insulted," he finally admitted.  
  
Maria pulled away, took him by the hand and started to drag him down the clean, white hallway towards their bedroom. She turned her head and quirked a grin at him. "Try relieved. I'm not in the mood to fight with you tonight. We have much better things to do. And when did I become the guy in this relationship?"  
  
Michael felt a flash of pure lust run right through him at the smoldering expression on her face, barely heard the last thing she said. He eventually stopped walking though, pulled Maria to a stop. "Wait. What about Jenny? She may need us."  
  
"She won't," Maria assured him. "I'm sure she has much better things to do too than hang out with her parents."  
  
Michael scowled. "Nice Maria. Ruin the mood, why don't you? I may be ill." The mere thought of Jennetta engaged in any sort of activity to which he had just been ascribing the starring role to Maria in his imagination was enough to put him off his food.  
  
Maria merely smiled. "You can pretend you're sick or you can admit the only thing you really want to do right now is make-out with me. It's your choice Michael, but I guarantee the latter will be much more believable. And much more fun."  
  
He couldn't help himself. He grinned at her and damn if it didn't feel good. "Fine. I surrender."  
  
"No kidding," Maria replied, pushing him through the door into their room, slamming it behind her, then throwing herself into his arms. They tumbled onto the bed, already kissing frantically. Michael ran his hands through Maria's long reddish blonde locks, his love for her so overwhelming in that moment, he actually felt a lump enter his throat.  
  
This was his love. They shared a daughter, but they shared so much more too, it was almost beyond his comprehension. They were the same, alien and human differences not meaning a thing. He could not imagine spending another instant not knowing that she was going to belong to him forever.  
  
Twisting so that she was under him on the bed, he raised his head and stared down at her, wanting to memorize every part of her face at this moment. Maria opened her eyes, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice sultry. "I'm not nearly done with you yet."  
  
Michael swallowed, wondered if it was possible for his heart to beat its way right out of his chest. He would say it quickly. That would make sure he got it all out before she started laughing. Deciding this of course meant that he went out on a tangent almost immediately. When he looked back on it later, he could only roll his eyes in irritation at how much Maria was rubbing off on him. "Do you remember that night that Jenny went into her pod and we weren't sure that she was going to survive it?"  
  
Maria stared up at him, confusion crossing her pretty face. "Well, yeah. May I ask why you're bringing that up right now? Things are good Michael. Do we have to dredge up our horrid past?"  
  
"I want to get married."  
  
Maria's blue eyes widened in shock. She then blinked several times quickly, as though her brain was trying to process what he had just said. "Wh.what?" She finally sputtered.  
  
"You heard me. I want to get married. I know we're too young, but I don't give a crap. I already feel married to you anyway. I want to make it official."  
  
There was a long moment of silence as Maria continued to stare at him. "Say something!" He eventually pleaded, when he literally thought he might pass out if she didn't.  
  
She seemed more bewildered than anything when she said, "I'm just trying to figure out how we went from making out, to talking about pods, to a marriage proposal in two seconds flat."  
  
Michael sighed, raked a hand through his hair in frustration as he rolled off her. "I so knew I was going to screw this up," he muttered. "It made perfect sense in my head."  
  
Maria propped her head up on her hand, reached out and gently turned his chin so that he was facing her. "Explain."  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me that night?" Michael asked, closing his eyes in frustration and trying to regroup.  
  
"I remember a lot of things," Maria replied. "What are you referring to specifically?"  
  
"You told me that night that you thought that we had been chosen to have Jenny because we were the ones who would most know what a sacrifice it would be to lose her - that losing the chance to watch her grow up was the sacrifice we had to make to prove we were worthy."  
  
"I did?" Maria wrinkled her nose. Michael glared at her until she smiled softly. "Fine, I did. I remember. What's your point Spaceboy?"  
  
"You asked me if I could keep Jenny by giving you up, whether I'd do it." Michael trailed off. "We both agreed then that we would both do it. If keeping our daughter meant that we could never be together, we were positive there was no contest. We'd both choose Jenny."  
  
Maria's expression saddened. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"I was thinking about that earlier tonight," Michael continued. "I realized that something's changed. I don't think I could do that anymore. I don't think I'd be able to give you up for anyone - even for our daughter. I know I should feel bad about that, but I don't. Jenny is going to be just fine without us. You were right about that before. But I know for a fact that I would never be all right again without you." He pulled the ring off his thumb, clenched in his fist. He could see Maria's eyes staring at his hand in fascination, but he managed to shut her out for a moment as he concentrated on the small circle of silver.  
  
Moments later he opened his hand and the silver ring that would not have fit her small fingers before sat there, perfectly sized.  
  
"Jenny doesn't need us because she's like you. She's independent and feisty and she is going to make a great queen. We'll never lose her. She's a part of us. But I can still lose you. We're going back to Roswell eventually, back to our semi-normal lives, but I want to make sure that we're square before we do. I know we're young and I know that you have all these dreams about getting out and making something of yourself. I just want you to know that whatever they are, I want to help you make them come true." He slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand, kissing her knuckles after. "This is my promise to you. I won't give you up for anyone. Ever."  
  
Maria's eyes were so wide, Michael briefly wondered if she had blinked in the last few minutes. "Well?" He finally prompted. "Silence does not bode well in our relationship Maria. Yell at me or something because.." He never got a chance to finish the sentence because Maria started kissing him again.  
  
It took several minutes more for Michael to realize that he still hadn't received a concrete answer. He pulled back again, raised his eyebrows at her. He wanted to hear her say yes, [I]needed[/I] to hear it. She seemed to understand because she smiled up at him, her joy shining from her expressive blue eyes. "Consider yourself promised Tristandor of Dernia."  
  
He grimaced at her. "I hate that name."  
  
"It really is kind of stupid," Maria agreed, grinning.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Michael retorted. "This is a new life Maria. I've always known, since I first found out who I used to be, I'm no longer him."  
  
"That's pretty ironic, don't you think?" Maria asked. "You, of all people, in no way identifying with who you were before. When I first met you, all you wanted to know was who you were."  
  
"It's what we both wanted to know," Michael reminded her. "And I know now. I'm yours."  
  
Maria snorted. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm sharing this bed with a shapeshifter. You are entirely too eloquent to be Michael." She seemed pleased though, was blushing a very charming shade of red.  
  
"I guess I'll just to prove I'm exactly who you think I am," Michael growled, burying his face in her neck and raining kisses down to her collar bone. He felt her shiver under him, raised his head with satisfaction to look into her face. "Do you still want to wait for the porn palace?"  
  
"No," she gasped. "We aren't going to be back in Roswell for months and months. We're practically married now pally. I'd say we've waited long enough."  
  
"I'd say you're right," Michael grinned, before allowing himself to let go completely.  
  
***  
  
Jennetta's heart was beating a rough tattoo against her rib-cage as she stopped next to Ren's hospital bed. She knew that she had demonstrated extraordinary confidence in her parent's presence moments before, but now that she was alone with Ren, it was all gone. He very simply held the fate of her heart in his hands and she was almost positive he hadn't even realized it yet.  
  
His eyes had followed her approach across the room, their dark depths unreadable. He might have had his emotions returned, but the lack of expression on his face at the moment seemed to indicate otherwise.  
  
"I'm back," she said quietly.  
  
"I see," he replied. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"We're going back to Illyria tomorrow night," Jennetta replied, grimacing at the awkwardness that existed between them. She almost missed their old arguments. At least then it hadn't been like this. "I told them all my plan for unifying the planet," she added. "They weren't surprised."  
  
Ren raised his eyebrows. "Why should they be? You are the chosen one your highness. You will take on more and more of the leadership role when the king abdicates his throne."  
  
She clenched her hands in front of her. "That's not what I meant," she said firmly. She was determined that she wasn't going to leave this room again until she said exactly what she had to say to him. She had chickened out earlier, had pretended that she needed to go check in with the others, but that hadn't been the truth at all. She had felt so uncomfortable, so unsure of him. She had been warned that he might have a difficult time adjusting to his new liberated emotions, but, instead, he seemed to have barely changed at all. It had freaked her out.  
  
And, yet, Max had assured her that Ren knew how she felt about him. She had no reason to feel embarrassed now. He [I]knew[/I]. If he didn't feel the same, if her parents and all their friends had misinterpreted his loyalty, well, she would deal with it. Because she needed him. They were the only ones who could truly make things right on their home planet.  
  
"I wish you'd call me by my name," she told him.  
  
"You are my queen," Ren reminded her. "It is right that I call you by your title."  
  
"But you're the brother of the king," Jennetta argued. "In fact, some might say you are more royal than I am."  
  
"I am illegitimate. It does not count." He met her eyes. "Jennetta, I know what you are here to say. I am honored, but I cannot accept."  
  
Her heart dropped. "You haven't even."  
  
"What you feel for me, it is not real. You are so young." He reached out and touched her cheek gently. A shiver ran down her spine. "I left you suddenly. You have misjudged why you missed me. I was the only one who could support you and help you to become the queen you were meant to be. They were all like lost sheep, but they are strong now. You do not need me."  
  
"I did not misjudge," Jennetta snapped. "I know what I feel. I love you. And it [I]is[/I]you I need."  
  
Ren sighed, leaned back against the pillows wearily. "Jennetta."  
  
"No," she interrupted firmly. "Don't use [I]me[/I] as an excuse if you don't want this. Tell me the truth. If you're confused or having problems adjusting to your feelings, then tell me. There is no rush Ren. I'll wait. Just tell me.and don't lie. I'll know if you're lying."  
  
She wasn't sure where the strength to say this to him came from. She was disappointed that the pieces weren't just going to fall into place. Yet, it didn't hurt nearly as badly as she might have expected. Looking back later, she was able to see that, finally, what he needed was more important to her than what she wanted. And, somehow, she already knew that he needed time - time to adjust to what she was offering him, time to accept actually being able to feel whatever emotion it engendered within him.  
  
She asked him her question anyway, if only to give him something to think about. "If I wasn't going to be queen, would your answer today be different?"  
  
He opened his eyes in surprise, stared at her for a long moment, seemingly unable to speak.  
  
The small flame of hope that still burned in her heart jumped. "If it wouldn't be, you'd say so right away," she told him triumphantly. "And so I'll wait. We have a lifetime."  
  
With that, she leaned forward, kissed him lightly on the cheek, wondering how on Earth it was possible that she was able to be this calm. She supposed it was because she knew that, in the end, she was going to get exactly what she wanted. They both were. He needed time and she would give it to him.  
  
As she left the room, she just hoped that she could be patient. She grinned slightly to herself. Given her parentage, it might be a problem.  
  
***  
  
Liz slipped back under the covers, her journal tucked under her arm. She grimaced when Max shifted and muttered in his sleep, then smiled slightly when he merely turned over so that he was now facing her, still dead to the world. He even started to snore lightly. She was going to have to bug him about that later. They had both been so wired when they had gone to bed, they had actually made a bet over who was going to fall asleep first.  
  
Of course, she [I]had[/I] cheated to win. She had exhausted him, quite obviously. She had been even [I]more[/I] energized after they made love, while he had passed out almost immediately. It didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy the full body massage he now owed her. In fact, she shivered slightly at the mere thought of it.  
  
She knew she should try and go to sleep - she was going to need her strength later - but she still wasn't at all tired. It was why she had decided to try and catch up on her writing. It didn't help that sunlight was beginning to peek into the room from under the blinds on the other side of the bed. The beams were falling in such a way that they lit up Max's face, making him look even more beautiful to her than he normally did. Tilting her head, she pondered whether it would be mean to wake him up and demand he pay his debt immediately. She realized that she was still grinning like an idiot, wondered if the permanent smile etched on her face would ever fade.  
  
It was why she had gone to her journal actually. She was going to try to get this joy down for posterity. Her poor diary was filled with so much angst. It was time for the leather-bound book to have its happily ever after.  
  
Curling up against the pillows, she bit the end of her pen and thought about what she wanted to write. For some reason it felt important that it be perfect. She had a feeling that she would be retiring the volume soon. It was only fitting. A new beginning seemed to require a new journal. Or maybe no journal at all. Maybe it was time to stop writing about her feelings and just allow herself to [I]feel[/I] them.  
  
What Nasedo had said to her - that he was attracted to her because she seemed so controlled, so able to mask her emotions - it had freaked her out a bit. While she knew it wasn't true, it wasn't a pleasant thing to wonder if that was how the others saw her. Max certainly knew who she was inside and out, but she didn't want to have to hide any part of herself from anyone ever again. If there was one thing she had learned over the past three years, it was that emotion and the free expression of it -good or bad - defined individuals. She knew who she was and she wanted the people she loved most to know too.  
  
Finally, she was beginning to realize that she just didn't need the book anymore. It had been an outlet in which to examine her innermost thoughts and desires. She had Max for that now. She couldn't hide from him anyway. Their connection burned stronger than ever on the edge of her consciousness, even while he slept, reinforcing this fact. It was the scariest but, also, the best part of loving each other so completely.  
  
In spite of her tentativeness, when her pen finally began its journey across the page, the words flowed like water.  
  
[I]June 22, 2002 - Salisbury, England[/I]  
  
I'm Liz Parker and it's hard to believe that Max is really lying asleep only inches away from me. It feels like my entire existence, everything we've gone through, has been all so that we could just share this perfect moment.  
  
The way I feel about him.It's beyond me to even try and express in words any longer. I think its why its time to stop trying to do so here. He knows and [I]I[/I] know and that's all that matters. When I started this journal, everything was so new and, excuse the pun, alien, but our relationship is now the basis of who I've become.  
  
I don't mean that we couldn't survive without each other. I know that the others wonder if that would be possible, but we could. It surprises me a bit, that they think that, because we've more than proven we can. It's just that we don't [I]want[/I] to. What happened in the Ring.It was intense. For one split second, we were the same person. I've always known in my heart that we are meant to be together, but what happened earlier tonight.It was almost primal. It was like whatever it is that exists in the Ring - whatever it is that gives it its power - has been waiting for us to come together for a long time. It was like the Ring itself was finally complete.  
  
I'm doing a terrible job of explaining this. It's actually kind of embarrassing because I have a feeling this journal is going to end up in some sort of weird archive, like my grandma expected hers might. But, on the other hand, I don't really care if everyone reads all about my love story - about my happily ever after. What Max and I have is private but it's also something I want the whole world to share too. Everyone deserves to feel like this.  
  
Because, in the end, in the simplest of terms, I'm Liz Parker, and I am loved.[/I]  
  
To be continued. 


	43. Chapter 50

[u]Part 50[/u]  
  
[b] The Citadel, Illyria - Eight Months Later[/b]  
  
"Are they almost done?" Maria asked, poking her head around Ren's shoulder as she came up behind him so that she could see what was going on below. Michael, Max, Isabel and Tess were still gathered around the centre of the room, where Maria had left them a few hours ago, but they didn't seem to be doing much of anything.  
  
Seeing was not believing in this case though. Maria noticed the slight spasm that ran through Michael's body, realized that her friends were still intimately connected to the process, even if they weren't controlling the healing of the Dernian lying on the table. Glancing at the faces of the second four square positioned in front of those Maria knew well, she recognized Sarra, a recent addition to Jennetta's entourage and the court.  
  
Well, that explained why the Royal Four were so concerned that everything was going right and why it was taking so long. Sarra was the warrior of her four square - the most recent grouping added to the list Max and the others had deemed powerful enough to help heal the Dernians - and, in spite of her obvious talent, she still had Michael's former unfortunate tendency of blowing things up when she wasn't concentrating.  
  
The new four square below was also the first fully functioning collective of healer, mindwarper, warrior and dreamwalker that included mixed members. Sarra was a healed Dernian, Stanley a changed human and Reston and Rilla Illyrians. They represented everything Maria and her friends had spent the last months trying to build. Successful union of this group would mean so much. Which would explain why the Royal Four presently looked so stressed. Because that would only be if Sarra didn't accidentally blow their patient up of course. Which made Maria wonder why they were trying this today. Hadn't Jennetta told her only that morning that Sarra wasn't ready?  
  
Grimacing, Maria grabbed one of Ren's arms. "Oh, this can't be good. How long have they been connected?"  
  
"Only a couple of minutes," Ren replied, his voice low. "Jennetta insisted. She wanted Max to make sure that everything was proceeding properly. She won't sacrifice the patient to make a political statement. The Royal Four are only very lightly linked, monitoring the situation."  
  
Maria sighed with relief. "Well, that's okay then." She looked over at her daughter, who was standing at the head of the healing table, a slight frown on her pretty face as she watched. Maria felt a pang. It was taking some getting used to, that expression. It was one Jenny wore entirely too frequently these days. Maria knew how much Jennetta cared about her people, but it was almost [i]too[/i] much. It was beginning to wear on her. She was tiring herself out by insisting on playing a role in every part of the new government.  
  
Glancing at the expressionless shapeshifter beside her, Maria felt a pang of irritation with him. While she knew that he was helping Jennetta surreptitiously from the shadows, he was still resisting any sort of relationship with Maria's daughter. It was completely clear at this point that it wasn't because he didn't want one either. The way he tensed under her hand as the group below finished up and Jennetta went to speak to Reston, the tall handsome Illyiran more than told her so.  
  
Yes, Ren certainly cared about Jenny. But he was also still stubbornly insisting that he was unworthy of her. His guilt over his mother and father's many schemes had scarred him more than any of them had ever foreseen. He was particularly irate about Milena's role in stealing Max's throne, mainly because her only goal in that had been his ascension. Marrying Jennetta would give Milena what she wanted - Ren on the throne - and he seemed determined that this should never happen.even at the expense of his - and Jennetta's - heart.  
  
Jennetta had been patient up to this point though, much to Maria's admiration. She had been busy after all, working with Max to ensure a smooth transition of governmental power. They had visited most of the major cities on Illyria by now, Max repeating the ceremony of abdication and Jennetta's coronation in all of them. Jaxon Falconer's complete support of the new queen, proclaimed the Chosen One of prophecy, had calmed the waters. Things were going much more quickly and much more effectively than any of them had ever dreamed.  
  
In fact, if what Jenny had told Maria last night was true, the Earthly contingent might be able to return to their planet much sooner than any of them had ever anticipated.  
  
Suddenly Maria knew exactly why Jenny had allowed the new four square's attempt at a healing to go forward. Healing the Dernians was the last function of which the Royal Four were in complete control. When there was a significant enough four square ready to take over.Well, then it would be time to go home.  
  
Maria swallowed at the thought, her eyes glued to Jennetta, who was standing close to Reston, her hand on his arm. The very idea of leaving her daughter.It was heartbreaking. But Maria also knew that she and Michael truly did not belong on Illyria. For one, Michael was too closely linked to Max, Isabel and Tess through their four square to be truly happy without them nearby. If they went, then he would have to as well.  
  
The other reason was that they both knew that they could not spend their existence living vicariously through their daughter. They had known since the very beginning that they were going to have to give her up at some point, that they were going to have to leave her to lead her own life.  
  
They needed to live [I]their[/I] lives. Because, in the end, they were both still barely nineteen years old.  
  
And, yet, the thought of being brave enough to move on.it was still supremely torturous. To leave her child behind.Maria really just didn't know if she could do it, in spite of her assurances to Jennetta that she would.  
  
Particularly if she was going to be leaving her daughter all alone, thanks in large part to the stubborn shapeshifter beside her. Which was why she said it. She regretted it immediately and, yet, didn't. What was going on below had reinforced to her that she was running out of time to interfere. She was Jennetta's mother. It was her [I]job[/I] to interfere. Michael wouldn't agree and had told her so many times over the past months. But Michael was wrong. He was [I]always[/I] wrong. And, while she couldn't presently think of an instance where he [I]had[/I] been wrong recently, she knew he was.  
  
It was now or never. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"  
  
Ren turned his head and stared down at her. "Who?"  
  
"Jennetta and Reston," Maria replied, wanting to take the words back immediately. Ren might not still be completely comfortable with his emotions, but the expression on his face.Well, she hadn't meant to slaughter him, just wake him up.  
  
She wrinkled her nose. Damn. He wasn't supposed to look like that. He was proving Michael right darn him!  
  
Ren was looking down at the pair again. They had moved to stand near Michael and Sarra, who were speaking quietly, Michael using his hands to accentuate what he was telling the apprentice warrior. Maria felt a flash of pride, in spite of her present annoyance at her fiancé that he had been right. Four years ago she never in a million years would have even guessed that Michael would turn out to be such a patient and competent teacher. He insisted on training all the healing four squares personally. He had told Maria once that it was because he understood better than anyone how completely stupid one could feel with great power at one's disposal and no comprehension of how to use it properly.  
  
"Jennetta is kind to everyone," Ren was saying, pulling Maria out of her reflection. "It doesn't mean anything." Maria could hear the uncertainty in his voice though.  
  
Maria sighed. "But what if it did Ren? What then?"  
  
"I don't understand you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You understand me all right. You think you're only hurting yourself by staying away from her. First of all, it's not true, but you know what the really hard thing is going to be? Someday, it will be. She's going to have to move on if you can't give her what she needs. And the question is, will you survive that?"  
  
"What I want is unimportant," Ren snapped. "She is the queen. She will marry where she wills."  
  
"I beg to differ," Maria flared back. "She [I]wills[/I] to marry you. It's your stubbornness that is making her miserable. She [I]needs[/I] you."  
  
He didn't reply, merely closed his eyes, a spasm of pain running across his face.  
  
Maria squeezed his arm. "Why are you torturing yourself like this? You know you need her too," she said quietly. "It is so stupid Ren. What will it take to make you see that you can't run from her forever?"  
  
There was a long pause. When he finally spoke, it was barely a whisper. In fact, Maria wasn't even sure if she'd heard him correctly. "I don't know."  
  
But he had said it. Maria pressed her lips together, determination coursing through her veins. If Ren didn't know, then Maria would find out for him. And she knew just where to start.  
  
***  
  
"That was excellent," Isabel said, taking Rilla by the hand and squeezing. "You helped Sarra through it. It's exactly what the matched pair of a four square is supposed to do. Good work."  
  
Rilla smiled shyly. "She was open to it. It wasn't difficult at all." The young dreamwalker's voice reflected her amazement.  
  
"You sound surprised," Isabel replied.  
  
"I." Rilla swallowed, then continued, "I must admit that I was unsure. She is.well, she is Dernian."  
  
Isabel nodded. "She is. But she's also part of you now. The four of you are a bonded unit. That means something Rilla. Believe me. From now on, she will always be one of you first and Dernian second."  
  
Isabel knew that what she was saying weren't merely words. She had [I]felt[/I] it through the connection she had maintained with the newer four square. This was really going to work. They were really healing the wounds that had paralyzed their planet for generations. And all it had taken was making both sides open their eyes to each other.  
  
It had been sheer brilliance on Jemma's part to insist on bringing the changed humans through the portal with them. Their ease with each other and their pure connections through their four squares had easily defused the guilds, which had always been opposed to seeing their particular members join too intimately with groups bearing other gifts. It had been a belief that doing so would dilute the gifts, but the Royal Four and the changed humans had shown that the bonds the four squares created actually strengthened their powers. It had been a revelation and was changing the way that the guilds interacted, which was only emphasizing the new rapprochement between Illyria and Dernia.  
  
Isabel knew that a lot of the changed humans planned to stay on Illyria once the Royal Four left. Some of them had never felt like they truly belonged on Earth after their rebirths anyway. They were looking forward to rebuilding their lives in the newly emerging order of Jennetta's rule.  
  
She didn't really understand it, this desire some of the humans felt to leave Earth behind. She could feel pure joy running through her even now as she thought of home. She had tried hard not to think of it over the past months, knew that it would only make it seem longer, but with every step they took forward like this, they came that much closer to being able to return. She would finally be allowed to go home to her real mother and father. She would be going home with Alex so that they could start their lives together - so that they could go [I]back[/I] and really be kids again.  
  
"Shall we join the others?" Isabel asked Rilla now. She could see that Jennetta was helping the newly healed Dernian to his feet, Max's counterpart Reston at the shapeshifter's other elbow. He looked disoriented as they always did after the abrupt return of their emotions. Over the months they had discovered that it usually took several weeks for a healed Dernian to adjust, but that they soon started behaving as though they had never lost their ability to feel.  
  
Ren, in his stubbornness, was of course the exception, Isabel reflected, catching sight of her brother on the balcony above them. Before she could call to him, he had disappeared though, like the shadow he had become lately. She shook her head, forced herself to forget about her concern for him at the moment. She had other things to worry about.  
  
It was wonderful to watch their people regain something they didn't even know they had lost. And, yet, Isabel still wanted to go home. Because, while Illyria would always hold a piece of her heart - just like Michael and Tristandor would, those memories her mother had brought to the forefront still existing - she did not belong here. As the time drew closer for them to leave for good, the more certain she was.  
  
And, yet, there was still one more piece of business that needed to be taken care of. She and Max had agreed that it would be today. They had been distracted by the new four square's desire to try healing and Jennetta's request that they support them, but she knew that they still meant to get it over with. As she came up beside her brother, Max turned his head and raised his eyebrows questioningly. She nodded.  
  
"If we're done here Jennetta," Max said, "Izzy and I have somewhere we need to be."  
  
"Of course," Jennetta answered, looking up. She was in the process of signing a paper that an aide had just thrust before her. Michael was standing beside her, an annoyed expression on his face. Isabel knew that he wanted to speak to the young queen about exactly why she had been so eager to have the mixed four square try this so soon - perhaps [I]too[/I] soon. He had gone along, but Isabel had felt through their recent connection how unhappy he was about it.  
  
It [I]had[/I] been slightly reckless, Isabel allowed silently to herself. And, yet, Jennetta had been right. The new four square had been ready. It had only emphasized again how competent Jenny was, how ready to rule by herself.  
  
"I'd like to see you both in my chambers in a couple of hours if that's all right?" Jennetta called after them.  
  
"Okay," Max replied. "We'll be there."  
  
Isabel followed her brother out of the great chamber and into the hallway that led deeper into the fortress. They didn't bother to speak. She could feel Max's tension easily, was glad that she wasn't the only one not looking forward to laying eyes on their mother again. It had to be done though, if only to close the book on that chapter of her life. She didn't need the woman, but she certainly needed to assure that she wasn't going to mess with Isabel's head again.  
  
It had been something of a shock when Milena had turned herself in the week before. Neither sibling had been ready to deal with her then, mainly because it had come out of nowhere. In fact, Max had been on the other side of the planet with Jennetta, Liz, Maria and Michael, performing one of the last ceremonies of abdication, while Isabel had been in the next city over with Alex, Tess and Kyle forming four squares with the blessing of the guilds.  
  
The queen mother had been in hiding since her return through the Ring on the day Nasedo had finally been vanquished. One of Max's last actions as king had been to send out a contingent of the Royal Guard to track her down. There had been no sign of her anywhere though, not after she had initially been sighted coming through the Ring. She had disappeared almost immediately, quite obviously not alone. It could have been nothing less than a mindwarp at work, which had surprised none of them. Jendar's body had been missing from where they had originally found it outside the Ring, clearly not quite as dead as they had all thought. The mindwarp really was the most irritating of gifts when it wasn't on your side, Isabel reflected ruefully now.  
  
Milena's emergence seemed to indicate that she had been waiting to see how Jennetta's ascension to the throne played out before allowing herself to be found. It had been Jenny's idea to start circulating the rumour in the countryside that the new queen planned to marry Ren, the former king's brother, even though it wasn't yet entirely true. None of them had been aware she had done it until Milena showed up. It being the one thing Milena had wanted above all others - her son by Nasedo on the throne - Jenny had been right in her suspicion that was what would finally bring their mother out.  
  
They had all finally arrived back at the Citadel only the night before. Max and Isabel had agreed that they would wait until today to face the woman who had given them life twice, but had also felt it was her right to control their destinies because of it.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to do this Iz?" Max asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase that led to the dungeons. "I can talk to her alone you know."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Max. I need to finish this with her just as much as you do. You were right when you said yesterday that we can't make Ren talk to her. It'll be too hard on him."  
  
Isabel knew for certain that this was true. As the only one of her children at the Citadel when Milena had arrived, it had been Ren that had been forced to deal with her. He had been particularly non-communicative since. Isabel had developed a fairly keen ability to read her half-brother since his emotions had been returned, mainly because she had bullied him into developing a relationship with her, much to Max's amusement. They shared a mother and he deserved a family beyond his horrible parents. Ren had seemed nonplused at first but had recently started to open up to Isabel. His abrupt shut-down had told her better than anything that he was definitely upset. Isabel had no idea what their mother had said to him, although she suspected that it was something about marrying Jenny because he had quite clearly been avoiding Jennetta since her return to the fortress.  
  
Not that he hadn't been lurking, as his appearance on the balcony moments ago indicated. She hoped that Jennetta hadn't hurt her own cause with Ren by using him to bring Milena out of hiding. He had been slowly adjusting to his new role as a member of the royal family, even though he continued to deny himself any position because of it. Isabel was pretty sure he had been on the verge of caving, of admitting that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him, but Milena's sudden reappearance might have put a damper on the whole thing.  
  
"Okay then," Max replied, sighing. "We go in, tell her what we want, then leave. She'll try and play us if we let her Isabel. She's done it all along."  
  
"I still feel sorry for her Max," Isabel admitted as they paused outside the cell door. The guard standing there had his hand up to let them in, but Isabel waved him away without thinking about it. She didn't even realize she'd done it until Max raised his eyebrows, amused. She felt a flash of embarrassment. She knew she had allowed herself to become slightly imperious again since they had been there, but it was hard not to with all the bowing and scraping that went on. Even if Max was no longer king, in the eyes of the Illyrians, they would both always be royal. Yet another reason she couldn't wait to get home. She needed a serious reality check. Thank God she had her brother and Alex and the others to keep her in line. Illyria was not her reality - not for much longer.  
  
She glared at Max, even though she knew she deserved that look. "Well, don't you?" She demanded.  
  
"No," Max answered firmly. "She chose her path. Now she has to pay the price."  
  
"But Max, without her, you never would have found Liz," Isabel argued.  
  
"Not true," Max returned. "Liz and I would have found each other eventually. I won't let her take credit for it. She doesn't deserve it. She tortured you Isabel and now she's torturing Ren."  
  
"Ren is torturing himself," Isabel sighed. "We really need to do something about that Max."  
  
"Which is why I'm here."  
  
Isabel and Max both turned their heads and stared at Maria, who had obviously just followed them down the stairs.  
  
"Stop looking so shocked," Maria ordered. "This woman has done just about enough to screw with people I care about. Her very existence is keeping my daughter from having what she wants and needs and it's going to stop. Today."  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Don't Maria me. I'm going to make her do what needs to be done."  
  
Isabel looked at Max, who shrugged. "If you think you can make her give up her gift, then more power to you," he said. "I just want her under control once and for all. We can't leave here until she is."  
  
"Okay then." Maria crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "I'll give you guys a few minutes alone with her. I know you need that. And then I'm coming in."  
  
Isabel almost felt sorry for her mother. Almost.  
  
She reached up and placed her hand firmly against the handprint that activated the cell door. It slid silently into the wall. She stepped back and allowed Max to go first. Maria grabbed her hand quickly and squeezed. "Be careful," her friend whispered.  
  
Isabel smiled, then entered the cell.  
  
Milena was seated on a stool near the small table under the single window in the room. Her face was expressionless as she took in her two children. "So, you've come at last," she finally said, her voice weak and cracking slightly. She seemed more broken than Isabel had expected considering she was the one who had allowed herself to be captured. "I wasn't sure you would see me."  
  
"I can safely say that if I trusted you alone with Isabel, I wouldn't have," Max informed her, sounding angrier than Isabel had heard him in a long time. As much as he was trying to pretend that his mother's betrayal in his last lifetime didn't matter to him, Isabel knew that it really did. He would never admit it, but there could be no doubt if simply being in her presence made him so mad.  
  
"I know I deserve that," Milena sighed. "But you are happy my Jaxon. I know you are. You have everything I ever wanted for you. You have the life that is right for you."  
  
"It wasn't your decision to decide what was right," Max snapped. "You are not allowed to take credit for my life. Everything you have done in [I]your[/I] life more than shows that you don't care about either of us. It's yourself you love."  
  
"That is [I]not[/I] true," Milena argued, getting to her feet and reaching out her hands pleadingly. "You must believe that I only had your best interests at heart. I held the throne for you."  
  
Max snorted. "I'm sure you really believe that too, which is the saddest part of this whole thing."  
  
Isabel frowned, placed her hand gently on Max's shoulder. He was shaking slightly, obviously trying to control his rage. He was going to be really annoyed at himself later that he had allowed Milena to upset him so quickly. This woman had sorely tested her brother's even temper. "Mother, you yourself admitted that you want the throne for Ren," she said quietly, deciding to take over the conversation. "You held this planet under interdict so that Max could abdicate on Ren's behalf. We know that is the truth."  
  
Isabel watched her birth mother's eyes brighten slightly. "I saw him - yesterday. He has grown into a handsome man."  
  
"We know," Isabel replied. "But you should have known that. It was he who brought Jennetta to you after all."  
  
"I never saw him then," Milena said quietly. "I have not seen him since he was a babe in arms. He was weaned and podded and Laren took him away from me after that. I did not know who he was when he brought Jennetta to me. My husband dealt with all of that. It was only after he was sent through the portal after her that I realized who he was. But it was too late. Hamor had already ordered him to protect the child. He was gone before I ever saw him. I went to confront Laren after that, which was why I was here when Liz was brought to Illyria." She raised her chin. "My son did not know who he was, quite clearly. Laren made sure of that and, yet, the prophecy that the chosen one would journey to Earth through the portal was fulfilled anyway. He is destined to rule. Laren refused to accept this, but I knew what it meant."  
  
"But that could have just as easily meant Max [I]or[/I] Jenny," Isabel reminded her. "They both went through the portal then too."  
  
Milena shook her head. "Jaxon is destined to be with his Liz. He always was, was born into the wrong time and place. Jennetta cannot be the Chosen One. She is not Illyrian. But if you cannot see that, it is fine. She will still be queen when she marries my son."  
  
"[I]We[/I] choose her," Max told her flatly, obviously now in control of his temper again. "And so she is the one meant to rule. I don't believe in any of this destiny garbage anyway. She is queen in her own right and you won't interfere with that."  
  
Milena smiled slightly. "Oh my dear son. You argue so fervently against it but you are living your destiny. Will you ever stop being so stubborn?"  
  
"Mother, you tried to have us killed," Isabel interrupted. Max was beginning to look steamed again. It was really amazing how this woman knew exactly which buttons to push to irritate him.  
  
"I did not Mirana, I swear it," Milena said firmly. "Laren lied about that. Neither you, nor Tristandor were meant to die that day. Neither was Jaxon actually. Laren told me that he had found a way to get Jaxon to Earth. Since I knew it was all my son really wanted anyway, I allowed him to proceed with his plan. When you died." She trailed off, swallowed. Isabel wondered how this woman could really seem to care about them and, yet, she did not understand what it meant to love unconditionally. She had worked out in her head what she thought was meant to be and couldn't let it go, no matter what they said to her. "Which was why I had to make sure that you and your Tris found your way back to each other," she finished quietly.  
  
"But it did happen. And the fact that you actually believed that I would have been happy without my brother.That I ever could have accepted what you allowed to happen to him.The consequence of what you did to me is that I remember exactly who I was then and there is no way I ever would have forgiven you." Isabel raised her chin. "I'm glad I died. This is the life I want. I love Earth and I love my parents there. My mom wants me to be whomever I want to be. You can't say the same, can you? You want me to be who you remember and I'm not her anymore. Your schemes made sure of that."  
  
Milena closed her eyes, sighing. "I regret it my child. I hope you believe that."  
  
"It doesn't really matter," Isabel replied. And she realized it was true. It didn't. Whatever had come before was over now. If she wanted to, Milena could believe that she had orchestrated it all. They would leave her behind and live the lives they wanted. How they had gotten there was no longer important. It only mattered that they had arrived.  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Milena seemed to compose herself. When she opened her eyes, she was staring right at Isabel. "I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day my daughter."  
  
"I don't need to forgive you Mother. It's over," Isabel replied. "But if you need to hear it, then know that I do. Because it really doesn't matter to me anymore."  
  
"It's not that simple Iz," Max reminded her. "We can't trust her."  
  
"Is there nothing I can do or say to change your minds?" Milena asked. "I will do anything. I simply want to be allowed to live out my last days in peace and spend time with my children."  
  
"You won't see us again," Isabel told her. "We don't belong here. And Ren won't see you either. Everything that you've done.He blames himself. He won't marry Jennetta because it's what [I]you[/I] want."  
  
"What?" Milena sounded horrified. "Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"Because he's not like you Mother. He actually understands that sometimes the ends do not justify the means."  
  
"So much for destiny," Max muttered, quite obviously disgusted. "You've meddled him right off the throne."  
  
"Is there nothing that can be done to change his mind?" Milena asked desperately. "This makes no sense. Why would he want to give up what is meant to be?"  
  
"He's punishing you." This came from Maria, who was standing in the doorway of the cell, an annoyed look on her face. Their friend had obviously been unable to wait any longer to blast this woman. Isabel smiled slightly, wondered if Maria had been eavesdropping the whole time. It was highly likely. "But you're going to convince him that you've been punished enough," Maria continued. "Because I, for one, will not stand around and watch him continue to punish my daughter and himself for your actions."  
  
Milena stared at Maria, a perplexed expression on her face. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to willingly give up your gift so that Isabel can live without looking over her shoulder," Maria told her. "If you can show Ren that you are truly sorry for what you've done, maybe he'll get over himself."  
  
"He won't believe it," Isabel said, shaking her head. "He has trouble controlling his emotions, even now. The guilt factor.I don't think anything is going to be able to take it away."  
  
"If she becomes insignificant, if she knows that he can't mess with any of you anymore by her own choice, then maybe he'll be able to move on," Maria argued.  
  
"Maybe." Isabel wrinkled her nose. "But I doubt it."  
  
"I'll do it," Milena said. "I will do anything to make you all see that I have changed. I do not need my gift any longer. Everything has ended as it was meant to."  
  
Isabel looked at Max. She could feel her brother's satisfaction running through her own veins and his next comment reflected it. "I won't say no to that. It's what we want. Iz, you may trust her, but I don't and I won't leave here until I know she can't ever hurt you again. She's going to lose you and I'm not at all convinced by this change of heart. She'll try and bring you back. I know she will."  
  
"I just don't see how it will make Ren change his mind," Isabel told him.  
  
"[I]Something[/I] has to," Maria sighed. "It's worth a try."  
  
Isabel felt a pang of sympathy run through her as she looked at her mother. She couldn't help it. The woman was so intent on making amends, she was going to willingly give up a part of her that made her who she was. Isabel knew how empty she would feel if she lost her gift. Maybe Milena really [I]had[/I] changed.  
  
"Mirana." Isabel raised her head, met her mother's eyes. "It is all right my child. I choose this. Maria is right. It may do some good. It may also bring you back to me completely some day..maybe Ren as well. It is worth it to me. I will do anything to regain your trust."  
  
Isabel glanced at Max. His expression was implacable, unbending. He didn't feel at all bad about this. It worried her. But if it was what Milena wanted. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Let's go to the Ring and get it over with."  
  
***  
  
"I want to know what's going on with you. That was a very big risk we just took down there. There was no way of knowing that Sarra was ready to handle a healing."  
  
Jennetta sighed. She threw herself down onto the Earth-style couch she had ordered built for her private office before looking at Michael, who was standing in the doorway, his arms folded sternly. "I knew she could do it Michael."  
  
"You're taking too many chances Jenny. You have to stop it. We'll leave when we're done our work here. Speeding things up to get us off Illyria is dangerous."  
  
"Slowing things down just so you don't have to go back is ridiculous," Jennetta flared back. "I know what you're doing Michael. You're trying to convince yourself I still need you so that you don't have to leave."  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me you [I]don't[/I] need us?"  
  
"No," Jenny replied. "You know I do. But I also don't need you to tell me what to do. I'm not a kid and I have to do this on my own. I have to make these calls. Sarra told me she was ready and I chose to trust her. Was I or was I not right?"  
  
"You were," Michael allowed gruffly. "I just want to know that you didn't let her go ahead to convince me that we can leave."  
  
"You know I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just don't want you to have to stay any longer than necessary. The longer you're gone from Earth, the harder it will be to get your lives back. I mean, you've all been gone for almost a year! Do you really think that you can just melt back into Roswell after all this time?"  
  
"Who cares?" Michael demanded. "We'll adjust. Besides, we won't be there long. Most of them are going off to college anyway."  
  
Jennetta blinked at the absurdity of that fact. "That's just really weird, isn't it?"  
  
Michael snorted. "I'll say." He came and flopped down beside her, lacing his hands behind his head and staring up at the high ceiling. "Our lives are weird Jenny. We either accept it or we lose our minds. It's as simple as that."  
  
Jennetta giggled. "Normal's boring though. Don't you think?"  
  
"I think," he agreed. He turned his head so that he was looking at her. "But I don't want you doing anything to jeopardize this planet just to get us off it sooner. We'll go home eventually. And I can't say that I mind spending time here with you."  
  
"But you don't belong here Michael," Jennetta reminded him quietly. "I know you know that, but I also know you feel guilty about it. I just want you to stop. We can't help who we are or how I grew up. It's done, we have to accept it."  
  
"It's not that easy," Michael retorted. "You're my kid. It's my job to protect you." He scowled. "I was willing to allow that maybe it wouldn't always be my job, but that was before I knew what a stubborn ass Ren was going to be. I'm not leaving you here alone Jennetta. If he doesn't shape up, we're not going anywhere."  
  
Jennetta smiled, although a pang of sadness ran through her at the thought of Ren. She hated to see him torturing himself the way he was, but she had noticed him bending recently. She was not the only one who had become aware of Reston's interest in her. She had seen Ren watching them together and while she had absolutely no interest in the healer, she was pretty sure Ren wasn't aware of that. She hadn't really done anything to reassure him either. Let him wonder. She might be patient, but she couldn't help her slight anger either. His stubbornness was about to drive her insane.  
  
She really wasn't worried though. She knew that they were meant to be together. She would wait forever if she had to. She also knew that Michael was serious though. He wouldn't leave Illyria until he knew she was really settled. It was why she had sent Reston to find Ren. She needed to talk to him, needed to make him see that he wasn't just hurting himself any longer. He was hurting everyone.  
  
She had wanted to talk to Ren since the evening before anyway, when he had seen Milena, but he had been avoiding her. Of course, he always avoided her, but this seemed more deliberate than usual.  
  
Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about this though. She still had her father to deal with. "Michael, you have to stop worrying about Ren. He'll come around. I know he will."  
  
Michael sat up. "How? How do you know?"  
  
"If he didn't love me, he wouldn't be hurting so much over what his mother and father did," Jennetta replied.  
  
"If he loved you, he wouldn't be hurting you by staying way," Michael snapped.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Jennetta started, turned to the door to see Ren standing there, his usual blank expression on his face. It amazed her that, in spite of his emotions, he still managed to remain completely unreadable most of the time. It didn't mean that she didn't understand him though. Because he couldn't control his emotions, he hid them. And he hid them because he was in pain. No one hid joy.  
  
"I'm right about what?" Michael demanded, getting to his feet. "That you don't love her?"  
  
Ren didn't answer. He just looked at Jennetta. "I've been told you want to see me. I'm glad. I wanted to speak to you too. Alone," he added meaningfully when Michael didn't appear to be any rush to leave.  
  
"If you think I'm going anywhere, you're nuts," Michael said.  
  
"Michael." Jennetta glared at him. "Go away."  
  
"Oh for." He scowled. "Fine. But I'll be back. Soon." He practically stomped out. Jennetta grinned in spite of herself. It was peculiar having to deal with a teen-age father and his volatile emotions. Their lives were indeed weird.  
  
After he left, a long silence fell over the room. Jennetta shifted, not uncomfortable, just a little nervous. Her heart was pounding steadily with awareness, as it always did when Ren was near. She could feel his eyes on her, as comforting as they always were and, yet, there was something different this time. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" Ren finally asked. He had moved across the room and was perched on the couch beside her.  
  
Jennetta looked at him. "I wanted to make sure you were all right," she admitted. "I know you saw Milena. It must have been hard for you."  
  
Ren looked away, frowning slightly. "It was surprisingly easy. When I met her." He shrugged. "I felt how much she truly did love me. It was not what I expected."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He didn't answer right away. He was still staring off into the distance, a puzzled expression on his face. Finally he said, "I was just surprised. I did not expect that she truly felt that way about me. I know my father did not. It was a revelation."  
  
"That you are loveable?" Jennetta flared, annoyed in spite of herself. "[I]I[/I] love you, you jerk. Isabel loves you. Maria does too. You should know that by now."  
  
Ren stared at her, seemed mildly amused. "That's not what I meant my queen."  
  
"Jennetta," she snapped automatically. They had been having this argument for months, when he deigned to speak to her that was. He still refused to call her by her name though.  
  
"Jennetta," he agreed. She blinked, then stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I spoke to Maria earlier," Ren said, changing the subject for some reason Jennetta didn't understand. She was still flabbergasted that he had actually used her name. "She asked what it would take to make me to see that I couldn't run from you forever."  
  
Jennetta sighed, decided she was going to have to have a word with her mother. Why couldn't either of her parents understand that they couldn't force the situation between she and Ren? Why couldn't they see that she was fine? "I'm going to kill her," she muttered.  
  
"No. It was good that she said it. She helped me to work something out that I've been thinking about since I met Milena yesterday anyway. I told her I didn't know, but that wasn't entirely true. I realized that all this time I needed to know that you were not better off without me."  
  
Something in his voice made her heart start to beat more quickly. "You say that as though that's no longer true. Like you do know now."  
  
"Meeting my mother." He trailed off, obviously searching for the words. "I realized something - something I never expected. She loves me and she thinks that because of it she can control who I am and what I am meant to be. Everything she has done shows that." He swallowed, his voice cracking slightly with barely controlled emotion. "All I have wanted to ensure since I found out who she was to me was that I not be like her, just as I never wanted to be like my father. It was only after meeting her that I realized that I have been exactly like her. That because I love you, because I felt that you were better off without me, I could make you see it too. But it was not fair. I have been trying to control you, just as she tried to control me."  
  
Jennetta shook her head slightly, wondering if she was really hearing correctly. "Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
Ren frowned. "What?"  
  
"That you love me. Did you actually just admit it?"  
  
He blinked, then smiled almost shyly. "Well, yes. But you knew it my queen." He paused, then said in a voice so gentle, it was almost a caress. "You knew my Jenny." He reached out, took her hands in his. "I can no longer deny you - deny myself - simply because this will fulfill what she thinks is my destiny. She's just right. You [I]are[/I] my destiny. I do love you and if you still want me, then I want to marry you."  
  
Jennetta felt tears filling her eyes. "If I still want you? Of [I]course[/I] I want you. I could never want anyone else." She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
They sat there for several moments, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. Ren finally pulled back, smoothing her hair away from her face. "You must understand something though Jennetta. I won't be king."  
  
She stared at him. "What? Why not?"  
  
"I will support you in every way and I will love you, but I will not rule. I must insist on that. [I]You[/I] are the chosen one. You are [I]my[/I] chosen one. You always have been, whether I understood it or not. They say that the cleansed become focused on one thing. You were always my focus, my obsession, and my love. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you belonged to me. I just didn't understand what it meant."  
  
"But I want you to be king," Jennetta argued.  
  
"You want it because you love me," Ren replied. "But I really don't want to be. I just want you."  
  
Jennetta felt her heart contract again. "Well, when you put it that way." She smiled. "All I want is you too. I don't care if you're king. You will be in every way that matters anyway. To me, you will be."  
  
His eyes darkened. She knew what was coming next. Her entire body did. She could feel the blood singing in her veins in anticipation.  
  
The kiss, when it came, was so sweet and full of promise, she could no longer stop the tears that had been lingering on her lashes since he had first admitted that he loved her.  
  
They were so wrapped up in each other, Jennetta wasn't aware that they were no longer alone until she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
She turned her head, still slightly dazed from the intensity of Ren's kisses, and met Max's amused gaze. "Well, I can see that our interference wasn't required after all."  
  
Jennetta blinked. "Pardon me?"  
  
"Never mind," Max replied. He turned, pushing Isabel and Maria out of the room. They had obviously come in behind him and were both still standing with their mouths hanging open. "We'll just leave you two alone. We'll be back later."  
  
"What was that all about?" Jennetta wondered aloud.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Ren asked, kissing her temple.  
  
She turned back to him, grinning. "Actually, not a bit. If they want to leave us alone, who am I to say no?"  
  
And, with that, she kissed him again.  
  
To be continued. 


	44. Chapter 51

[u]Part 51[/u]  
  
"The meeting's on hold," Max told Tess and Kyle as he passed them in one of the upper corridors of the Citadel. He was in search of Liz, whom he hadn't seen since he'd left their room to go help the new four square with their healing earlier that morning. He could feel her presence on the edge of his awareness, as always, but wasn't quite sure where she was. Something seemed to be blocking their connection slightly, had been doing so since he had come back from the Ring with his mother, Isabel and Maria. "Jennetta's a little.well, busy."  
  
"What? Why?" Kyle demanded. "Please don't tell me something's happened."  
  
Max grinned. "You could say that. Ren appears to have sorted himself out. Or at least I think that's why they were making out in her office."  
  
Tess's face lit up. "Really? Oh Max, that's wonderful!"  
  
Meanwhile, a wicked expression of glee had crossed Kyle's face. "Does Michael know about this?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Max shrugged. "Maria's probably told him by now. She was with me and Izzy when we walked in on them."  
  
Kyle rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "So maybe not. C'mon honey. Let's go find your brother. I want to see the expression on his face when he hears."  
  
Tess shoved him lightly. "You're mean."  
  
"Nah, just easily amused." Kyle grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hallway after him. "See ya your mightiness."  
  
Max rolled his eyes. Kyle still called him that, much to his annoyance. He usually chose not to react anymore though, because it just egged his friend on. Max also knew that it was [I]why[/I] Kyle teased him. Because he did consider him a friend now. They were on much better terms these days, Kyle completely secure in Tess's love, with his position in the group and with his status as a changed human.  
  
In fact, for a while, Kyle and Liz had considered attempting to form a four square with a couple of other newly changed humans, if only to strengthen their gradually emerging gifts. Their particular powers were finally coming to light. It had come as no surprise to any of them that Liz was developping into a dreamwalker like Isabel. The ease with which she had always received flashes from Max and the fact that she had been able to visit him in his dreams during his first stay on Illyria had more than prepared them for the conclusion of her change.  
  
Kyle, on the other hand, was about a year behind Liz in his development as a healer. It was why, in the end, they had decided not to join with others. They had wanted to do it together or not at all, not to mention, it would have meant potentially having to bring Illyrians or Dernians back to Earth to keep the four square active. They figured their connection to the Royal Four was about as far as they needed to take their new alien status.  
  
Max and Liz's bond had continued to strengthen over the past months, to the point that he was pretty much aware of her all the time, even when many miles separated them. Knowing her inside and out had only reinforced how much he adored her. She was quite simply the most wonderful person on this world or any other. And this opinion had nothing to do with the fact that he was madly in love with her. It was just the truth, or so he had told her many times, much to her embarassment. He grinned slightly to himself at the thought of the way her cheeks always reddened slightly before she kissed him to shut him up. That certainly had nothing to do with his constant desire to tell her such things either. Far be it from him to suppress the truth after all.  
  
~*Liz, where are you?*~ He called out now, impatient to be with her. They didn't use their ability to communicate telepathically very often, so that they could both maintain a modicum of privacy, but enough was enough. He could walk the corridors of the immense fortress for days and find no sign of her.  
  
Max could feel that she was busy with something, but that she wouldn't mind his appearance either. She was slightly distracted obviously because it took a moment for her to reply. ~*I'm up in the north tower.*~  
  
The north tower? Max grimaced. What the heck was she doing up there? And why the hell was it so far away? Grumbling slightly under his breath, he turned on his heel and made his way to where his girlfriend could be found.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he arrived, out of breath from the light jog he had employed so that it wouldn't be half an hour, and more curious than ever. He had never been in this part of the Citadel before. Most of the governmental chambers and their rooms were found in the south and east towers. The north tower had been the base of Nasedo's illegal rule of the planet and they had pretty much abandonned it once they had cleared out all that they needed.  
  
Max found Liz in a small room on the third floor of the tower. It had apparently been used as a sleeping chamber because she was seated cross- legged on a small cot in the far corner, her head bowed, her long dark hair, almost waist-length now, sweeping over her shoulders and onto the volume that lay in her lap. She looked up as he poked his head into the room. "Hey!" She held up her hand and beckoned him forward.  
  
"What're you doing?" Max asked, plunking himself down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in so that he could kiss the top of her head.  
  
Liz was eyeing him though, a concerned expression on her face. "How did things go with Milena?" She asked. "I'm guessing not particularly well from the flashes I was getting from you. You were really mad there for a while."  
  
Max sighed. "She just knows what to say to tick me off I guess. But things went well enough. She agreed to have her gift stilled. That's what Jemma called it anyway. Izzy, Maria and I took her to the Ring and it was done. She's back in her cell now. It took a lot out of her. Isabel seems to think that she really regrets what she did, but I don't buy it. If I never have to set eyes on that woman again, it will be too soon."  
  
Liz leaned forward, kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry Max."  
  
He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I have parents and I have you. I don't need her."  
  
Liz sat back, her eyes lowered. He could have kicked himself because he too had felt the stabbing grief that ran through her when he mentioned "parents." "Oh God. I am such a jerk. I'm sorry sweetheart."  
  
She smiled slightly, but Max could see that it took some effort. "It's okay. You need to be able to talk to me about these things. You are lucky to have your parents. But I think maybe you do need to try with Milena once more Max, even if to stop feeling so angry. She is your mother, no matter what she's done. It's not something to take lightly."  
  
"Maybe," Max agreed, although he was pretty sure that seeing Milena again was the last thing on his agenda before returning to Earth. He decided to change the subject. "So, what [I]are[/I] you doing up here?"  
  
Liz looked at him, obviously trying to decide whether she should let the topic go or not, but when she raised the book sitting beneath her hands, he knew that she had for the moment. "I found this. You'll never believe what it is."  
  
Max took it from her, flipped it open to the first page and then stared. "Oh my God." He blinked, stared again, making sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"I know!" Liz exclaimed. "It's Pam Troy's. Max, she was here!"  
  
Apparently so, because the thin leather-bound book that Max held between his hands stated as clear as day that [I]This Journal Belongs to Pamela Denise Troy[/I].  
  
"I don't understand." Max raised his head and stared at her. "How did you find this?"  
  
"This morning, after you left, I was talking to Lillia. She came in when I was writing in my new journal. Apparently she was at the ceremony in Danar when we donated my grandma's and my first journal to the Archives there. It turns out that she finds the whole concept of writing down feelings fascinating. Even Illyrians, who were never cleansed, used to try and suppress their emotions. Anyway, she mentioned that it struck her as odd how much time we humans spent writing out our feelings, that it was a strange habit Princess Andrina had obviously picked up, because they just don't do that here."  
  
"Okay?" Max frowned, not quite understanding where she was going with this.  
  
"It dawned on me that she had obviously never seen my grandmother write in her journal and I know no one else out of the eight of us has one. But she sounded like seeing me with mine wasn't the first time she had witnessed it. I asked her and she told me that some other human girl Tarsus had brought to the Citadel had written in one too! She directed me here. This was where she was kept."  
  
"And the other girl was Pam Troy." Max shook his head in amazement. "So she was here the whole time that Danala was impersonating her on Earth."  
  
Liz nodded. "She must have been." She took the journal away from Max, smoothed her hands over the leather cover. "I was reading this when you came in. It talks all about Tarsus showing up at her house, kidnapping her and bringing her here through the portal so that Danala could get close to us."  
  
Max narrowed his eyes, a sick feeling overtaking him. "Wait a minute. When we left Roswell, Pam was [I]still[/I] missing. If she's no longer here, then where is she?"  
  
"Well, she kept the dates in here as though she was still on Earth, starting from the day she was kidnapped, which was a couple of weeks before you came home. The last entry is dated the day of the fire at the Crashdown." Liz's voice was sad as she continued, "Max, I think we finally know whose body was in my bed when it burnt down. I think Nasedo brought her back to Earth and left her there to be found, making everyone think I had died. He could have easily changed my dental records with hers. He was a shapeshifter after all. We'd already figured out that part anyway."  
  
Max didn't even know what to say. It made perfect sense, but also made him feel horrible. While he hadn't liked Pam - at all - that she had met such a horrible fate, because of them. "God, Liz."  
  
Liz reached out and threw her arms around his neck. "I know. It's awful. I never liked her, but she was completely innocent Max. She didn't deserve that."  
  
Max stroked Liz's hair soothingly, taking his own comfort from her warm body too. His mind was in turmoil. Finally, he spoke softly against her neck, working out the problem aloud. "We're going to have to do something about it Liz. We can't let her parents continue to wonder what happened to her. I mean, before we [I]had[/I] to. We were in danger. I never wanted to keep them in the dark anyway, because I know what my parents went through when I disapeared, but now we have no choice. We have to tell them something."  
  
"I know," Liz sighed. She pulled back, looked him in the face. "Maybe the Sheriff can help us come up with a logical explanation?"  
  
"You're going to be back in town. Maybe people will believe that Pam was sleeping over at your house and you were kidnapped and the kidnappers set the Crashdown on fire?"  
  
Liz grimaced. "It sounds a little far-fetched. Everyone knows Pam and I hated each other." She ran a hand through her hair in annoyance. "Not to mention, I still feel horrible about it. She just didn't deserve to die like that Max." She was angry now, her tone reflecting her fury. "No one did, particularly my parents." Tears of rage were shining in her dark eyes. "I hate him so much Max. I still hate him so much. He deserved to die a thousand deaths for what he did to all of us, for what he did to them!"  
  
Max pulled her against him again, his pain for her overwhelming him. He didn't even know where to start to comfort her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry that this happened."  
  
"I told my grandmother in the Ring that I wouldn't change things," Liz whispered against his neck. "But I lied. Knowing what happened to Pam, it's only brought home the fact that I'm never going to see my parents again. I would change that one thing if I could."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Liz whipped around so quickly, she almost fell off Max's lap. Max managed to grab her before she tumbled to the floor. When he looked up, he was not at all surprised to see Lucianus seated on a bench in the corner of the small room, as though he had been there all along.  
  
"Lucianus!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Liz." The old man smiled his gentle smile, sending a flash of warmth through Max's body. The only word to describe how he always felt in the mage's company was "comfort." He could feel Liz's emotions calming down through their connection too. "And to you to Max."  
  
Neither Max, nor Liz, said anything. They simply stared at Lucianus. They both knew that he was there for a reason. He never came unless he had a reason. Jennetta had told them a bit about the time she had spent with him as a child, but that Milena and Hamor had always seemed to brush his presence in her life away, as though he was merely the imaginary friend of a child. Jenny knew that Milena had met him though. He had been the one who had helped their mother clone them. And, yet, they had all started to wonder at one point if the old man hadn't perhaps been a figment of all of their imaginations too. He had not shown his face since that single meeting in the Ring and no one else on Illyria had ever come into contact with him.  
  
But here he was again. Calm, implacable and fully capable of changing their lives with a flick of his wrist, if his actions so far could be used as precedent.  
  
"You said it could be arranged?" Liz asked carefully. Max was still trying to grasp that Lucianus was sitting there, but Liz, as usual, was already two steps ahead of him. "You mean, that my parents never died?"  
  
"You said in the Ring that day that you didn't want to change things Liz," Lucianus said kindly. "I could have told you then that it was an option, but you seemed sure."  
  
"I was sure at the time," Liz replied. She paused, swallowed. "I'm still sure that they should stay the way they are if fixing things means that all the good we've done on Illyria will come undone."  
  
"It does not have to," Lucianus told her. Max could feel Liz start to tremble. She was still sitting on his lap, but was facing away from him, her entire being focused on the old man. He tightened his arms around her, trying to support her, but still completely unsure what the hell was going on here. "Just as the Illyrians were under interdict, not knowing what happened to the Royal Four when they were killed - possible because of the time differences between Earth and Illyria - the Earth can be interdicted the same way. The time differences that you resolve when you use the portal in a Ring can be used to your parents' benefit."  
  
"Are you telling us that we can go back to a time on Earth before the fire ever happened?" Max demanded. He was beginning to get a bit angry. He was going to be furious if the mage was getting Liz's hopes up for nothing. It sounded crazy, unbelievable.  
  
And, yet.  
  
Maria and Michael had spent more than a year on Illyria their first time here, when Jennetta had been conceived. When they had returned to Earth, not using a Ring, it had been as though only an hour had passed there. But time [I]had[/I] gone forward, if not in sync.  
  
"How can you we go back in time?" Max asked, still uncertain. "It doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"If you believe strongly enough, the Ring can do anything," Lucianus told him firmly.  
  
"And nothing will change here on Illyria?" Liz asked, wanting to clarify that point. "We'll remember everything that's happened?"  
  
"On Earth, it will be as if you were never gone. Here on Illyria, all will stay as it is now."  
  
"Okay, this seems too good to be true," Max muttered to Liz. "There [I]has[/I] to be a catch." Suddenly he thought of one. "What about Jennetta? If we go back to before the fire, Jennetta will still be in her pod."  
  
"Jennetta is where she is meant to be," Lucianus replied. "It will be as if she did not exist on Earth."  
  
"But we'll remember her?" Max demanded. "We can't ask Michael and Maria to give up their daughter."  
  
"You will remember her," Lucianus agreed. "And Laren will still be dead. He is gone for good. I swear it. Judgement is irreversible."  
  
Liz had shifted off Max's lap and was now clutching his hand. He could feel the mounting excitement she was trying to damper until they had examined this proposal from all directions. "Are you [I]sure[/I] there's no catch?" Max asked finally, still uncertain.  
  
"I swear to you that there is not. You have given of yourselves freely over the past three years my children. You have assured the union of this planet and the safety of another. It is time that the universe thanks you."  
  
There was a long silence. Max turned his head, looked at Liz, whose eyes were wide with wonder.  
  
"In that case." He trailed off, glanced at Liz again. He briefly wondered if he should talk to the others before agreeing to this. "We accept."  
  
Lucianus smiled. "Very well then."  
  
Max stood, pulled Liz to her feet. He hugged her. "I can't believe this is really happening."  
  
"There is one condition."  
  
Max's heart stopped beating. He turned his head, scowling already. "You said there was no catch!"  
  
"It's not a catch," Lucianus replied mildly, clearly unperturbed by Max's anger. "It is merely a condition."  
  
Max narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"You must return tonight."  
  
To be continued. 


	45. Chapter 52

[u]Part 52[/u]  
  
"Of course there's no choice," Jennetta said. She was standing near one of the floor-to-ceiling windows in her audience chamber, the late afternoon rays of Illyria's sun reflecting off her light brown hair. Michael could not stop staring at her. Since the instant he had understood that he was really going to have to leave his daughter behind this very day, he had been unable to take his eyes off her. He knew it was ridiculous, but for some reason he had the idea that if he memorized every detail of she looked like, he wouldn't miss her as much.  
  
Ha. Like he wouldn't feel her absence as a dull ache for the rest of his life even though he knew intellectually that he would see her again. Kyle and Tess had spent many hours in the Citadel's archives compiling information about how to build their very own Ring near Roswell after they returned. But that likely wouldn't be ready for years and it wasn't like they could just keep jetting off to England at a moment's notice. They were still only teenagers after all. And if everything went according to Lucianus's promise, if they really did manage to return to a time before the Crashdown fire, then they wouldn't even have graduated from high school yet. Michael grimaced at the thought of it. The very idea of returning to the halls of West Roswell, if even for the few days it would entail, was enough to turn him off the concept of returning to Earth at all.  
  
For one brief moment, his stomach did a little flip-flop. Could he just stay here? It was still a possibility. He had certainly considered remaining on Illyria when the others left. He knew Maria had too. But he also knew, in his heart, that it wasn't the right thing. They could not foist themselves on Jennetta like that. In spite of his words earlier that day, his daughter needed the chance to rule in her own right, needed them gone so that her authority would be unquestioned.  
  
"It isn't just about Liz's parents either," Jennetta continued seriously. "You'll get to live the time you missed while you were here. This is a gift." She looked around the room at each of them, tears shining in her dark eyes. "You all deserve this chance, this opportunity to go back to your regular lives, to pretend none of this ever happened. I am so happy that you have it."  
  
"We'll never forget," Max stated simply. Michael was glad that his friend had spoken for all of them. He was too choked up to even attempt to protest Jenny's guilt over all they had given up for her.  
  
There was a long moment of quiet as everyone absorbed what this meant, absorbed the fact that they were really going back to Roswell tonight and that they were going to be able to pick their lives up exactly where they had left off.  
  
"We'll prepare the transports to take you to the Ring tonight," Ren finally said, breaking the silence. He was standing near Jenny, his hands clasped behind his back, truly one of the group again for the first time since he had regained his emotions. It was only now that he was back in the fold, after his lengthy period of distance while he dealt with his demons, that Michael realized how much a part of things he had always been. Since he had first appeared that day in the cave, impersonating Eddie, seemingly holding all the answers but, in the end, knowing even less about their destinies than they did, he had become one of them.  
  
Of course, his pleasure at Ren's sudden change of heart did not mean that Michael entirely trusted him. He did believe that a large part of his issue over the past months had been that he felt unworthy of Jennetta. But the fact that he had hurt Michael's daughter in even that small way.Well, he had to admit, he was wary.  
  
Ren's epiphany did mean that she wouldn't be alone when they left though. At the very least there was that.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Liz was saying quietly. She was standing beside Maria, her arm around Michael's girlfriend's shoulder. Her guilt at taking Maria away from Jennetta so quickly was clearly evident. "But it really will solve so many problems. We won't have to explain what happened to me, we won't have lost any time." She shook her dark head in wonder. "We'll even get to graduate with our class."  
  
Kyle grinned. "Aha! The real reason comes out! Liz, you want to be valedictorian, don't you?" Tess elbowed him soundly in the ribs, but he merely grunted and said, "C'mon, I'm kidding. But like she's not going to be."  
  
"I really do appreciate this guys," Liz insisted, after rolling her eyes at Kyle's teasing. "I know it's a lot to ask."  
  
"It isn't Lizzie," Maria told her firmly. "What happened to your parents was wrong. If we can make it so that it never did.Well, we'll all deal." Her voice faltered slightly. "We all knew this day was coming anyway."  
  
"We still have a few hours," Max said softly, his sympathy for Maria in his voice. But when Michael managed to take his eyes off of his daughter for a moment to glance at his best friend, Max was looking at him, not Maria, his concern obvious. "I suggest we use it to say good-bye. I'm sure we all have people we'll want to thank. We'll meet at the Ring at sunset."  
  
There was nothing else to say. The group filtered slowly out until only Michael, Maria, Ren and Jennetta remained. They all stood staring at each other like idiots for such a long moment, Michael actually almost felt the urge to laugh.  
  
"This is ridiculous," he finally stated baldly. "I'm not going to get all weepy. We're going to see each other again." He heard his voice crack, pretended it hadn't.  
  
He met Maria's gaze. Her blue eyes were bright with tears, but she raised her chin bravely and nodded. "I agree. We can't just sit here. We need to [I]do[/I] something."  
  
Ren stepped forward. "I think I have just the thing, if you'll permit me to suggest it."  
  
When they all agreed, Jennetta's future husband ushered them all out of the chamber.  
  
Half an hour later they had arrived at their destination. Michael heard the stir when they walked in. Of course everyone knew who they were. It was still strange though. Michael felt a dull flush rise in his cheeks. He would never get used to it, especially after all the time he had spent during his early years on Earth trying to maintain a low profile (of course, Maxwell would tell him that his constant run-ins with the law in those days had not been the best way to do that, but Maxwell wasn't around, now was he?). Most of the patrons stood as they caught sight of them, bowing in Jennetta's direction, but many of them nodding their heads respectfully to him as well.  
  
After they were seated, the proprietor practically giddy at their patronage as he took their order, Michael took Maria's hand under the table. He pretended to himself that it was to comfort her, but knew deep inside that it was more for his own benefit. Her fingers were trembling in his and he felt a flash of gratitude that he was not going to go through this alone. Maria would understand exactly how he was feeling, how he would feel once they were home. She was the only one who really could. Thank God he had her. He felt the ring he had given her pressing into the palm of his hand, its hard surface reassuring that he would never have to say good-bye to her too.  
  
Michael returned his gaze to his daughter, who was looking around the room, keen interest on her pretty face. "I've never been in a place like this before," she told them, sounding a little gleeful if Michael was not mistaken.  
  
"I didn't even know they had places like this here," Maria admitted. Michael could tell that she was struggling to maintain a light tone. He squeezed her hand.  
  
"This planet has struggled for generations to dull emotion," Ren told her wryly. "Of [I]course[/I] we have places like this. I used to come here all the time with my old regiment."  
  
Michael snorted. "You do realize the irony in the fact that we're sitting here?"  
  
"No, what?" Ren asked.  
  
"We can't even get into places like this back home," Michael replied, snickering a bit in spite of himself. He looked at Maria. "We're not legal."  
  
It was true. Only on Illyria could they sit in a pub and not be carded. It was actually funny. He could feel the amusement bubbling up within him, knew that it was mixed with an unhealthy dose of hysteria. Good Lord! He was either about to start cackling like a maniac or bawling like a baby.  
  
Fortunately Maria seemed to notice because she picked up on his lead and added, "Not to mention the other pertinent fact."  
  
Michael cleared his throat, played along. Let them all pretend that nothing was wrong. It was the best way to get through it. "And that would be?"  
  
"The fact that Czechoslovakians and Earthly alcohol don't mix." She smacked him lightly. "I mean, duh!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jenny asked eagerly, obviously getting into the spirit of trying to pretend they weren't all counting down the hours.  
  
"Oh do I have a story for you two," Maria laughed. "It was all Kyle's fault of course."  
  
In the end, it actually worked. Michael and Maria spent the few hours they had left with their daughter trying to one-up each other with funny stories about their friends and even themselves. Since returning to Illyria they hadn't had any time to just sit around and talk and Michael wondered how he hadn't realized it earlier. Their daughter [I]needed[/I] this, needed to know them.  
  
He would have to thank Ren before they left. For his part, his future son- in-law simply sat back and listened, not interfering, letting them spend every precious moment sharing as much of themselves as they could. Michael couldn't ever remember talking as much in his life, actually felt like maybe he could do it - maybe it would be enough.  
  
But when it was finally time to leave, as he watched Jennetta stand in her graceful way, watched her stop on her way to the pub's door to speak to an elderly man who had beckoned her over, he felt the lump return to his throat.  
  
It would never be enough.  
  
He was going to miss her until his dying day.  
  
***  
  
Liz clutched Max's hand. She didn't even realize she was shaking nervously until he brought his arm up and pulled her more closely against him, stroking her arm soothingly.  
  
They had been the first to arrive in the Ring and, now, as their friends gradually filtered in she could feel her jitters increasing exponentially.  
  
What if it didn't happen? What if she tore her friends away from Illyria before it was time, on the slimmest of hopes that her parents could be saved, and it didn't happen? As she watched Michael and Maria make their way slowly towards them, the last to arrive, she felt a pang of guilt at the sight of Jennetta firmly ensconced between them, as though they couldn't bear to let go of her for even a second.  
  
"Liz, you have to stop feeling bad about this," Max told her firmly. As usual, he was completely in tune with her emotions. It embarrassed her that he knew what she was thinking. Her friends were giving her such a gift and she felt so bad about it, she couldn't even accept it gracefully. What was wrong with her?  
  
Max turned her gently so that she was facing him. He raised her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Why do you think everyone wants to do this for you Liz? It's because you do feel bad about it. You always put everyone else first. This time we want you to be first. You deserve this. You risked everything to come here all alone, your only thought to protect every single one of us. You have to give everyone the chance to thank you - and this is how we want to do it."  
  
For a moment she was perplexed. He had absolutely read her mind that time. The intensity and depth of their bond continued to amaze her and, yet, as always, he also managed to make her feel better. Since she didn't know what else to say, she simply said, "I hope you know how much I love you."  
  
"If it's half as much as I love you than I am more lucky than I deserve," Max replied, leaning down and dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
"So the troops are assembled," Kyle stated. He and Tess had come over to join them, both looking almost as nervous as Liz felt. "Isabel's planning to send the changed humans first. Those who want to go that is. They're going back to England, through the Ring there. None of them belong in Roswell."  
  
Liz looked over in the direction Kyle was nodding. Isabel was standing in the centre of the Ring, an orb in her hand, talking to Alex. Her boyfriend then turned away and relayed something to Jemma, who was obviously in charge of the returning humans. There weren't many of them at all, really only a handful. The fact that so many of those they had brought with them had chosen to stay.It only emphasized once again how alike Illyrians, Dernians and humans really were, as long as they made an attempt to understand each other.  
  
"What did you guys do for the rest of the afternoon?" Liz asked, curious about to where Kyle and Tess had disappeared.  
  
"Hamor took us to where Sabrya and Tristandor grew up. It was a manor house in Dernia," Tess explained, looking a little sad. "I'd never seen it. My mother's ashes were scattered there." She paused, then added quietly, "I.I made a little monument for Danala there too. In spite of everything, she was my sister. Now that everything's finally ending." She trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"I can understand that," Liz told her gently. "You needed to make your peace with her."  
  
Tess shrugged. "I guess so." She shook her blonde head slightly, as though to throw off her regrets. "What did you guys do?"  
  
"Sort of the same thing," Max told her, sounding a bit grim. "But not nearly as pleasant. Liz came with me when I went to visit my mother again. Isabel did too."  
  
"I take it from your tone that it didn't go well," Tess replied sympathetically.  
  
Max sighed. "It was fine. We were all perfectly polite, but I finally realized something important. In my heart, she's just not my mother. I'm not angry at her anymore because, at the end of the day, I just don't care enough. My real mom is back on Earth. I can't wait to actually see her and tell her so."  
  
"Well, I guess that's good," Tess said, glancing at Liz. She simply shrugged. She knew that it was really how Max felt. His anger [I]was[/I] gone. All he felt for Milena now was an ambivalence that probably hurt her more than his rage ever could. Liz actually felt sorry for the woman.  
  
The sheer irony of the situation was that Isabel was much more ready to forgive her. Because, even after everything, Isabel did still care. She was secure now that Milena could never hurt her again, was content with accepting Diane Evans fully as her mother, but she would also always reserve a small place in her heart for the woman who had given her birth twice. Her ice queen façade was now truly shot, Liz reflected wryly. She had proven that afternoon that her ability to forgive was second to none.  
  
Tess caught Liz's attention again when she heaved a small sigh. Looking at her, Liz could see that she was biting her lip as she stared at Michael, Maria and Jennetta. "I wonder how they're doing?"  
  
"I'm betting not good." Liz sighed when she felt the stabbing guilt again, in spite of what Max had said. "I hope this is worth it."  
  
"It will be," Kyle told her firmly. "This is the best thing for everyone Liz."  
  
They all stood quietly for a moment after that, watching as Isabel opened the portal across the way. The sight never failed to amaze Liz, no matter how many times she saw it. Because of the power that her friend managed to pull out of that little orb - truly the ability to travel across the universe - they had suffered untold tragedy and heartache over the past three years and, yet, in the end, Liz would never tire of the simple miracle that they had all found each other in spite of the odds. That was what opening the portal represented to her every single time.  
  
She felt Max's hand gently cradling the small of her back. She could sense his emotions, as always, and knew that he felt the same way.  
  
When the changed humans had all disappeared, Isabel allowed the portal to close. Their path home would be different. Lucianus had explained the gist of it to she and Max when he had offered them the chance. The hardest part was yet to come.  
  
"It's time," Max said quietly.  
  
They all met in the centre of the Ring, the flurry of good-byes beginning almost immediately. Several of the more important people they had met over the course of their three year odyssey had joined them, as sad to see them go as they were finding it difficult to leave.  
  
Max moved away from Liz briefly to say good-bye to the other Jaxon. The young shapeshifter was more than coming into his own, already having been promoted to a captain of the Royal Guard. He was firmly dedicated to the new queen, but Liz smiled when, much to Max's embarrassment, he insisted on going down on one knee and bowing his head to his former king. She suspected that, in spite of his abdication, King Jaxon would always be first in his namesake's heart.  
  
Tess hugged Hamor, having gotten to know him better than anyone else over the course of her time on the planet. Liz knew that her friend viewed the old general as something of a grandfather now and that she would miss him immensely. It was unlikely that any of them would see the loyal man again either. He was more weary every day, clearly nearing the end of his lengthy life.  
  
Ironically, Kyle had ended up becoming very good friends with Captain Lorn, his nemesis from his first days on Illyria. They shared a similar sense of humour and a keen enjoyment of the game of one-up-manship that had continued to play out over the months of their acquaintance. As Liz watched her friend shake hands with the Illyrian, she reflected that it actually didn't surprise her very much. Kyle always started off every worthwhile friendship antagonistically. Even he and Tess had spent more time teasing each other than anything else in the early days of their relationship.  
  
Liz wished Jemma a fond farewell, glad that she had had time to get to know the feisty Illyrian. The woman had been able to tell her many stories about her grandmother, filling in the details Andrina/Claudia had left out of her journal. She had also lightened up considerably since she had returned to her home planet, simply grateful and content to be back to the place she had missed with all her heart.  
  
Michael spent a few long moments speaking to Jemma privately as well. Liz suspected that he was giving his fellow warrior last minute instructions about keeping an eye on Jennetta. In spite of their early arguments, Jemma and Michael really did understand each other very well most of the time.  
  
They all hugged Ren, Maria particularly hard, having shared many adventures with the shapeshifter, even before her daughter's birth. Even had she not come to love him for himself, Maria would always be grateful for the fact that it was Ren who had saved Jenny from Nasedo at the very beginning, when she was still just a baby. While they all knew by now that it had been his destiny to do so - that she had been meant for him even then - it didn't negate the fact that Michael and Maria would never have remembered, nor known, their daughter without Ren.  
  
And, then, finally, it was time to say good-bye to Jenny.  
  
Liz had noticed the young queen standing slightly apart through the farewells, watching and waiting for her turn. But when the time came, no one quite knew how to start. They all stood awkwardly. Liz realized that she was avoiding meeting anyone's eyes, just as she was avoiding hers, because if their gazes met, some of them - if not all - would completely lose it and break down.  
  
As always, in the end, it was Max who stepped in to ease the moment. He moved toward the woman he would always regard as his little sister and held out his arms. She flew into them, all queenly poise forgotten. "Good-bye Jaxon."  
  
"I'll miss you sweeting," Max told her gently, hugging her close, his hand raised to cup the back of her neck. Liz felt a lump enter her throat. She could feel Max's sorrow, but it was also combined with a healthy quantity of pride, which was reflected in his next words. "But I am so proud of you. You are doing this job so much better than I ever could have."  
  
"Don't be silly," Jenny scoffed. "I learned everything I know from you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Max replied, his voice breaking slightly as he hugged her close again.  
  
It was one of the most charming things about Jennetta, Liz reflected. Her ability to love so completely and so openly were the exact reasons that she was the Chosen One. She had been born to show the Illyrians and Dernians, and even the eight people in the universe closest to her, exactly how love could bind people together forever.  
  
They would stay connected to this girl, no matter the distance that separated them. And as Jennetta stopped in front of Liz, so much taller that she was forced to bend down to hug her, Liz whispered exactly that to her nominal niece. "We'll see you soon Jenny. In your dreams."  
  
"I know it," Jennetta replied, stepping back and meeting her eyes. "Be happy Liz. You deserve it."  
  
"You too sweetie."  
  
Liz moved away, went to stand beside Max. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She turned her face towards him and smiled through her tears. Somehow that short moment with Jennetta had eradicated all her nerves. All she wanted now was to go home. Home to her parents, home to her boring life in Roswell, home to the beginning of her extraordinary life with Max.  
  
She could hardly wait for it to go back so that it could all begin.  
  
***  
  
Isabel was the last one to hug Jennetta before the queen went to join Michael and Maria again for one final good-bye. As Jenny started to walk away, Isabel called after her.  
  
"I'm sorry Jennetta."  
  
Jenny turned, obviously perplexed. "For what Isabel?"  
  
"I'm sorry we weren't really sisters," Isabel blurted out. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you sometimes."  
  
Jennetta smiled, her eyes twinkling. "That's what [I]made[/I] us really sisters Mirana. I wouldn't have changed a thing." She glanced over at Max, who was standing talking quietly to Liz, oblivious to their conversation. "Thank you for sharing him," she added before turning away again.  
  
Isabel felt a warm glow spread through her, realized that it was love. She had come to love the child turned queen, the one she had found so annoying, the person she had been slightly jealous of for so long. She did regret that she hadn't had a chance to really know her better.  
  
But, in the end, through their love of Max, they had found kinship. They [I]were[/I] sisters.  
  
Alex, who was standing nearby, came over and grinned at Isabel. "That was nice."  
  
"It was," Isabel agreed, reaching out and hugging him. "I'll miss her Alex, but I can't deny that I am so excited to go home."  
  
"You do realize that we won't be able to share a bed anymore," Alex teased. "I think we're in for some sleepless nights while we adjust princess."  
  
Isabel sighed. "I know." She [I]was[/I] used to sleeping with Alex, never felt truly safe and complete unless he was beside her.  
  
And, yet, there was something exciting about going back, about returning to the innocent days of teen romance. They were going to be able to go on dates and go to college together and just hang out.  
  
She could hardly wait.  
  
She could see that a glum expression was settling across Alex's face. He couldn't focus on the bad parts of going home! This was supposed to be a joyous occasion. It was what Jennetta was trying to make it and Isabel wasn't going to spoil it now.  
  
She leaned forward and whispered into Alex's ear. "But think about how much fun we're going to have sneaking around."  
  
Alex pulled back, stared at her, then started to laugh. "Why Princess Isabel! That sounded suspiciously like a proposition."  
  
"You bet it was buster," Isabel replied, kissing him. "My window's always open."  
  
***  
  
Maria was dry-eyed. She had not shed a single tear since they had arrived in the Ring. Everyone else seemed to be a mess, but her eyes felt like sandpaper. She wasn't sure why this was the case, wondered if maybe her entire emotional mechanism had decided to shut down on her so that she would get through the next five minutes.  
  
Was this what it felt like to be cleansed? Did the Dernians feel so completely detached and numb? If so, she couldn't imagine how difficult it must be to have all those feelings returned in one fell swoop after a healing. Because she knew that her downfall was coming and she was not looking forward to it one bit.  
  
But, for now, she would stay strong. She would not allow her daughter's last memory of her to be that of a blubbering baby. It was her job to be the positive one, the optimistic one. She was the mother after all.  
  
In the end though, that was the real problem. As much as she loved Jennetta, she wasn't really her mother. Her daughter's maturity and sense of responsibility far outweighed Maria's and it ashamed her. Because, finally, Maria was happy to be going home. She would miss her daughter - how could one not miss one's heart? - but she wasn't upset to be leaving Illyria.  
  
Maybe that was why she was numb. Because she knew that she wasn't supposed to be happy and sad at the same time. But she was. She couldn't wait to see her mom, she couldn't wait to graduate from high school and she couldn't wait to live her life - on Earth, [I]her[/I] home.  
  
Jennetta belonged on Illyria, Maria belonged on Earth and that was all there was to it.  
  
It had to be harder for Michael, Maria reflected. She knew that, in spite of everything, he did feel an attachment to Illyria. He didn't particularly remember being Tristandor or living here before, but he did feel like he belonged here too. He had made the choice to return with her and the others though, had made the concerted decision to move forward as a human, and she still couldn't quite believe her luck. Playing with the engagement ring on her finger, she pondered whether being with Michael would be enough. whether maybe she [I]could[/I] stay.  
  
But as she watched Jennetta say good-bye to the rest of her friends, as she saw her daughter come towards her for the final good-bye, she knew that she could not. She belonged with her friends just as much as she belonged with Michael. Michael belonged with them too.  
  
They were a family, a unit, and a whole. The fact that Lucianus had told Max and Liz that it would take all of them to open the portal that would send them back to the correct time told her so. It was the final decision- maker. They were meant to go.  
  
But dammit, wasn't it just typical that as she made her final decision, her heart cracked. The coldness she had fostered to protect herself from the pain of this parting deserted her and every single one of her feelings were laid raw as Jenny stopped in front of her and took her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes and she gasped, struggling to control them.  
  
"This isn't good-bye Maria," Jennetta said quietly. Her dark eyes, so like Michael's, glimmered with unshed tears, but she was smiling. "You are going to get to live your life there, just like I'm going to get to live mine here. This is what is meant to be. But it doesn't mean that we won't see each other again."  
  
"I know Isabel promised us we could dreamwalk anytime we wanted to," Maria replied, trying to smile too, but finding it impossible. "And with Liz developing that power, we'll have her too." She swallowed. "It will be fine."  
  
She stared at her daughter, trying to memorize her beautiful face. She knew it wasn't necessary, knew that Jennetta would forever be branded on her heart, but she did it anyway.  
  
Maria knew that Michael had come up behind her. She also knew that he wasn't even going to try and say anything. His pain was hidden, as always, behind his stonewall, but Maria knew it was there, knew that he had to remain silent or it would crumble. It was his defense mechanism and she couldn't fault him for it. She just wished her emotionless state had stayed intact too.  
  
She was going to have to speak for both of them though.  
  
"Jenny, we just need you to know." She trailed off, shook her head in frustration when the lump in her throat became almost impossible to talk around. "You are the best thing that ever happened to either of us."  
  
There was nothing more to say. Jennetta threw herself at both of them and hugged them so tightly, Maria wondered if she was hoping not to have to let go.  
  
They wouldn't ever let go though. Not really. None of them would. In spite of how weird the whole thing was, in spite of all the pain they had been through, the three of them were a family and no distance that separated them could ever truly part them.  
  
Max's quiet voice finally drew them out of their private world. "I'm sorry guys," he said regretfully. "But it's time."  
  
Maria pulled back, could see that the sun was indeed on the horizon. Illyria's day was ending. A new day was about to dawn on Earth - at least for the eight of them.  
  
"We will be with you," she whispered fiercely into her daughter's ear as she hugged her one last time. She felt Michael's arms come up around them both. "Always. Whenever you need us, just call and we will come. No questions asked."  
  
Michael spoke up at this. "And you need to promise that you [I]will[/I] call. What's the point of having Isabel otherwise?" He joked, clearly trying to hold it together.  
  
"I'll remember. And I promise I will," Jennetta agreed. She smiled again, pulled away. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." And, as Maria watched her daughter turn her head to Ren, obviously looking for even a modicum of comfort in the glance they shared, she knew, finally, in her heart, that Jennetta would be.  
  
Maria took Michael's hand and they moved towards their friends, who were huddled in the centre of the Ring. Liz's eyes met Maria's as they joined them, her concern and sympathy evident. Maria also saw the guilt her best friend felt and reached out to squeeze her hand. "This isn't your fault Liz. It's just what needs to be. We don't belong here."  
  
Liz nodded. "Thanks Maria," she whispered.  
  
"Anytime Lizzie." She moved closer, still holding Liz's hand, while maintaining her grip on Michael with the other. "But I'm not going to let go of you right now, if you don't mind. Because, if I do, I might just change my mind at the last minute." She was half-joking, but sort of wasn't at the same time.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Max asked when silence settled over the group.  
  
Maria glanced over her shoulder at Jennetta. Her daughter was standing at the edge of the Ring, her hands clutched in front of her, watching them closely. She raised her arm in farewell as Maria's eyes met hers across the distance. Maria smiled, then raised her chin and turned back to the group. "Ready."  
  
Everyone agreed. Isabel and Max moved to the centre of the loose circle the group formed, both with orbs in their hands.  
  
"Okay," Max instructed. "Isabel and I are going to open the portal. Then we all need to hold onto each other, or someone might get lost. And [I]everyone[/I] needs to think about a very specific moment from the night of the prom. We need to make sure that we think of the same moments if some of the others are involved in ours or we could screw this up."  
  
There was a minute of silence as everyone pondered their moment. Maria frowned. This was more difficult than she had imagined. She was trying to think of a moment where they had all been together. That would be the easiest after all - if they all just thought of the same instant. But the only time they [I]had[/I] all been together was in the gym at the school and they couldn't exactly just show up there.  
  
"Can we make it a point [I]after[/I] I'd broken up with Vicky again?" Kyle asked, sounding a little embarrassed. Maria saw him glance at Tess, grimacing. "Don't really want to have to go through [I]that[/I] nightmare again."  
  
"Kyle!" Tess exclaimed, not sounding particularly threatened, just annoyed. "That's mean. Vicky's nice."  
  
"I agree beloved, but let's call a spade a spade here. The girl's not exactly Liz. It took me at least three different approaches to make her finally understand that it was over."  
  
"Which wouldn't have happened if you weren't stupid enough to get involved with her in the first place," Tess flared back.  
  
"Hey!" Kyle held up his hands defensively. "I've never disputed [I]that[/I] point." He grinned. "Are you telling me that you don't want me to break up with Vicky?" He looked at Alex. "Does it or does it not sound like that?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Woohoo! A girlfriend [I]and[/I] a mistress." He managed to duck Tess's fist as he continued, "I guess you're going to have to be the mistress Tess. Being as how I was with Vicky first and all."  
  
Maria couldn't help it. In spite of everything, she burst out laughing along with the rest of her friends. Tess's feigned outrage was simply too funny. The blonde was looking at Max, her blue eyes flashing vindictively. "We're going back to [I]before[/I] he broke up with Vicky." She held up her hands when Kyle lit up comically. "And you [I]are[/I] going to break up with her mister. I am no man's mistress."  
  
"Crap." Kyle deflated and sighed. "Fine," he finally said, sounding long- suffering. "Why don't we just do the whole damn high school prom cheeziness over again?" He added. "I might as well get another chance to wear a crown."  
  
When Maria looked at Max to make the decision, she noticed that she wasn't the only one doing so. Her friend looked perplexed though. "Well, I have no idea [I]what[/I] to suggest."  
  
"I say pictures at Mom and Dad's," Isabel piped up. When they all turned to look at her, she blushed. "What can I say? I want to see them."  
  
"I think Liz should see [I]her[/I] parents first," Maria reminded them all quietly. "And we don't [I]all[/I] have to be together. We just have to make sure anyone who was with us thinks of the same thing."  
  
"I also think that it should be [I]after[/I] the prom," Alex suggested. "I mean, in spite of Kyle's desire to sport cheezy fake gold headwear again, do any of us really want to have to do [I]that[/I] again?"  
  
They all agreed that they didn't.  
  
"Okay then," Max spoke up. "Liz and I are going to her balcony after the prom." He looked at Liz for confirmation. She simply nodded. They were, as always, so in tune with each other, there was no question Max would pick the right place.  
  
"Michael?" Maria said. "I say we go to the transformation chamber." She shifted uncomfortably when everyone turned to stare at her. She shrugged. "It'll make it easier. I'll feel closer to her there." Everyone seemed to understand that, because Michael agreed.  
  
"Fine then," Max looked at Isabel. "Izzy?"  
  
She looked at Alex, who bowed slightly. "Your choice milady."  
  
"Okay then," Isabel said. "Our backyard." She smiled at Alex. "We had some fun out there after we got home from the transformation chamber."  
  
"Too much information," Max told her grimly. Maria met Liz's eyes and they both snickered.  
  
"Pardon me," Isabel snapped. "We were stargazing."  
  
"Oh Whitman, you stud!" Kyle crowed.  
  
"Jeez Iz." Alex shook his head in dismay, although he didn't really look mad. He was smiling, obviously as excited to be going home as any of them. "Leave a man a little dignity."  
  
"Can we please just [I]stop[/I] talking about this?" Max demanded.  
  
"Righto your highness," Kyle smirked. He glanced at Tess, who was eyeing him suspiciously. He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm going back to the john right before I left the prom."  
  
"Charming," Michael snorted.  
  
"Hey, what else can I do? She wants me to break poor Vicky's heart again? It's the only place I was alone."  
  
Tess glared at him. "Kyle I do [I]not[/I] want you to break Vicky's heart again. And if you don't stop talking about Vicky Delaney then you're not going to have any reason to break up with her anyway."  
  
"Ah, your threats warm my heart sweet Tess." Kyle grinned at her. Maria watched in amazement as Tess melted right before her eyes. "I know where I'll be then. Outside Vicky's house in my much-missed Mustang." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "And then I'll be on my way to Tess's, where I hope she'll be waiting for me."  
  
"So everyone's decided then?" Max asked, looking around at everyone once more to confirm. They all nodded. "Okay, I suggest that we do whatever we have to do once we're back and then we meet at the Crashdown." He trailed off, grinned at Liz at that, then continued, "For breakfast. Any objections?" When everyone shook their heads, he nodded, pleased. "Here we go then."  
  
Maria clutched both Michael and Liz's hand. She watched in fascination as Max and Isabel closed their eyes, concentrating on opening the portals. For one instant she felt a tremor of fear, remembering what Liz had told her about how opening both portals at the same time could be potentially deadly for whoever was using them. But Max had insisted that this was what Lucianus had told him to do. She wondered if, in some strange way, they [I]were[/I] all going to die by doing this.  
  
This was going to be a new world for all of them. They would remember, but the innocents they had been at the point to which they were returning would never get their own chance to learn all the lessons they had.  
  
She decided not to pursue that line of thought. It was just too damn complicated and it was all her in the end. She was pretty sure the girl she had been then would have no objection to what was happening. Everything they had hoped to accomplish had been completed. Jennetta was on her throne, they were all together and all was right on all the worlds they cared about.  
  
Maria felt Michael tug her towards him just as the combined portals sprang to life, seeming to fill every part of the Ring. "One last look," he murmured against her ear. "Together." She looked in the direction in which he nodded.  
  
And, so, as they left Illyria, their last sight was of their daughter smiling at them.  
  
To be continued. 


	46. Chapter 53

[u]Part 53[/u]  
  
[b]Roswell, New Mexico - May 2002[/b]  
  
Kyle opened his eyes and stared in amazement out the front windshield of his Mustang.  
  
[I]Hot damn! It actually worked![/I]  
  
He glanced to the right, saw that he was parked in front of Vicky Delaney's house. In fact, she was still stomping up the front pathway, obviously having just gotten out of the car. He reached up, touched his forehead and came back with blood on his fingers.  
  
Grimacing as he shook his head, he remembered abruptly how he had been cut there when Vicky had thrown the tiara now sitting in his lap at him after she finally understood that he was breaking up with her. He felt a pang of guilt. Poor Vicky. She was really was a nice girl.  
  
Too nice, he decided, knowing that he wasn't going to bother feeling guilty about this. She certainly was not for him and was better off.  
  
He felt his heart leap in anticipation at the thought of driving away from here and being able to go straight to Tess, rather than home to his lonely bedroom like last time.  
  
He quickly reached up, turned the rear-view mirror so that he could see what he was doing, then touched his forehead to heal the minor scratch. He grinned. Most excellent. He was still half-alien too.  
  
Kyle started the Mustang's ignition and pealed away from the curb, unwilling to wait another instant before finding Tess. His memory was reminding him about how absolutely exquisite she had looked in the gold dress she had worn on this night - so long ago in his mind, but still happening [I]now[/I]. He could feel his hands starting to itch at the mere thought of peeling it off her beautiful body.  
  
In fact, he was so preoccupied with images of what he was going to do to his girlfriend when he saw her, it took him several minutes to realize that there was a siren behind him.  
  
Glancing in his rear-view mirror, he noticed that it wasn't just anyone either. It was his father.  
  
Crap. His dad was going to kick his ass for driving like such a maniac. And, yet, Kyle couldn't help the feeling of pleasure that ran through him at the thought of being able to say hi to his father. Of course, to his dad, he had seen him earlier that night, but for Kyle it had been almost a year.  
  
The sheriff had wanted to go to Illyria with them, of course, but it had been Max who had convinced Kyle's dad that they needed him in Roswell. They wanted him to let Isabel and Max's parents in on what was going on and they also needed him to explain away their absences. Not to mention, at the time, they had thought that it would mean the sheriff leaving his job for an extended period of time, which none of them wanted. The sheriff had reluctantly agreed and, for the first time ever, Kyle had been grateful that Max had so much influence with his dad.  
  
And, so, Kyle had been pretty shocked by what his father had said to him when they had said good-bye.  
  
[I]"Do you know why I'm letting you do this by yourself Kyle?"  
  
"Because Evans asked you to," Kyle replied. "It's okay Dad. I get it. I'd never admit it to him, but he knows what he's doing."  
  
His father had smiled though, shaking his head. "That's not it at all son. It's you I trust. I turned my back and you grew up. This is [/I]your[I] fight, not mine."  
  
Kyle stared at him in astonishment. "Dad."  
  
"I am so proud of you." His father's voice cracked as he grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him forward for an embrace. "Just be careful."[/I]  
  
As he pulled the Mustang to a stop, Kyle was already grinning. He leaned his head back against the seat and waited for the yelling to begin. It was in less time than he had expected. It started before his dad even reached his open window.  
  
"[I]Kyle![/I] Get your butt out of that vehicle!"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes, pushed open the door and climbed out. "Hey Dad!"  
  
"Don't you 'Hey Dad' me! Do you have any idea what I just clocked you at?" His father was shining his flashlight right in Kyle's face, making him have to turn his head. "Have you been drinking? I swear to God Kyle, if you're driving drunk."  
  
Kyle held up his hands. "Dad, I guarantee I haven't been drinking. I know I was going too fast, but what can I say? It's been an eventful evening."  
  
"This is not funny son," the sheriff growled. "Speed kills."  
  
"I'm totally sorry Dad. It's just that I'm running a bit late."  
  
"Kyle, it's two-thirty in the morning. What on Earth can you possibly be late for? Other than the longest grounding of your life that is."  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Kyle asked, amused, and unable to pretend any longer.  
  
"Kyle, stop messing around."  
  
"It's a long story Dad."  
  
"Which you'll have plenty of time to relate after I follow you home and lock your butt in the house."  
  
"Dad, I just [I]can't[/I]," Kyle told him firmly. "I have somewhere to be. But I swear I'll drive more slowly, okay?"  
  
"No Kyle, [I]not[/I] okay," his father barked. "You're going home right."  
  
"Dad," Kyle interrupted. "Do you trust me or not?"  
  
"Trust has nothing to do with it son. Get in that car and go home. Now. At a reasonable speed."  
  
[I]Hell[/I], Kyle thought. He could see from his father's implacable expression that he was not going to let him go. This was a wrinkle they had not foreseen. All that had come before for them had not come before for everyone in Roswell. As far as his dad was concerned, he was still just his seventeen year old son trying to kill himself on prom night.  
  
And he realized abruptly that he wouldn't change that for an instant. He still knew that his dad had been proud of him in that other timeline, still knew that he was going to make his father proud of him in this one too.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled. "But this is [I]so[/I] unfair." He barely managed to avoid snickering.  
  
As he pulled out from the curb and drove home, he wondered what his dad was going to say when he told him exactly what they had all been doing for the past year. He wondered if it would change the fact that he was now grounded.  
  
Somehow he doubted it.  
  
***  
  
Tess blinked when the phone rang. She had been sitting on her living room couch, looking around, still slightly disoriented.  
  
"I'm grounded," Kyle told her without preamble, when she picked it up, after fumbling for a few seconds.  
  
"What?" Tess asked, shaking her head in dismay. "Kyle, we've been back for maybe three minutes. How on Earth did you get yourself grounded so quickly?"  
  
"Speed kills Tess," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You actually got stopped for speeding?" She sighed, flopped back against the couch. "By your [I]dad?[/I]"  
  
"Excuse me, but are you or are you not wearing that gold dress?"  
  
Tess glanced down, frowning. "Of course I am. It's still prom night."  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
She started to giggle in spite of herself, although she was disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to see him tonight. "So your dad doesn't remember anything?" She asked.  
  
"Nope," Kyle said. "No one does. And I have the scar on my head from Vicky's tiara to prove it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," Kyle answered. "I don't really have a scar. You don't need to worry that this beautiful visage has been tarnished. If there's one good thing about being a freaky alien, it's the ability to protect my most important asset. Football season is going to be stellar next year."  
  
Tess simply smiled to herself. "You're really weird Kyle."  
  
"But you like me anyway."  
  
"I [I]love[/I] you anyway," she told him, her voice softening.  
  
"And I love you," Kyle replied.  
  
"So when am I going to see you?"  
  
"At the Crashdown babe. I swear I'll be there. My dad isn't off duty until seven, but I'm going to tell him what's been happening. I have a feeling he'll let me off with time served."  
  
"And if not?" Tess asked, missing him already. Being under the constraint of parents again - even if she and Michael technically weren't, they were at the mercy of those of their significant others - was going to take some getting used to.  
  
"Then I'll sneak out," Kyle told her. "But if he catches me, I'll see you on my next birthday. Or at school on Monday." There was a pause. "God. Does that sound as crazy to you as it does to me?"  
  
"Yes," Tess replied. "But it sounds really great too."  
  
"That it does," Kyle agreed. "That it does."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes, until Kyle told her that he'd better get to bed. "I'm going to need all my strength to deal with the good 'ol sheriff in the morning," he told her sarcastically.  
  
"Good luck with that."  
  
"I'm so grateful for your sympathy."  
  
"Anytime," Tess replied, grinning. "I love you Kyle."  
  
"Love you too. Sleep well."  
  
"That's going to be kind of hard without you," Tess complained.  
  
"Don't remind me," Kyle sighed. "Morning can't come soon enough."  
  
Glancing at the clock sitting beside the couch, Tess smiled. "Only four hours."  
  
"Four hours are like an eternity without you. Bye."  
  
"Night."  
  
She was still smiling to herself as she fell asleep on the couch moments after hanging up.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sad?" Maria asked, leaning her head back against Michael's shoulder.  
  
They were sitting on the floor of the transformation chamber, staring at Jennetta's empty pod. They had not moved since arriving there, nor had they spoken, but the quiet was beginning to get to Maria.  
  
"Kind of," Michael admitted. "And kind of not. It's weird."  
  
"I know," she replied. She paused, then said, "Maybe we shouldn't have come here. The transformation chamber I mean. I think maybe this might be easier if we try and forget."  
  
She felt Michael stiffen against her back. "Forget Jenny?"  
  
"No," Maria admonished. "Of course not! I mean try and forget how much it hurt to say good-bye to her. Because we did it for a reason Michael. If we sit around mourning her, the whole reason we left will have been pointless."  
  
Michael relaxed again, then sighed. "That's true. But it's really not that easy Maria."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes more, both still staring at the pod, neither making any effort to move.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think about having more kids?" Maria held her breath, hoping he wasn't going to get mad. It really was sort of too soon to even be contemplating such a thing, but she did want to make sure they were on the same page. Because it was all she thought about really.  
  
She was of two minds about it. On one hand, she definitely wanted more kids, [I]definitely[/I] wanted a chance to raise them and wanted the opportunity to have all the moments she'd missed with Jenny. On the other, she didn't want Jennetta to know about it, didn't want her daughter to feel like she was being replaced.  
  
"I guess," Michael replied. "Not soon though."  
  
"But someday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." She paused. "Do you think it would upset Jenny?"  
  
"No," Michael said firmly. "I know it wouldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wants us to be happy. I really believe in my heart that she didn't want us to leave. But she's a queen Maria. A great queen. She thinks about everyone else first, particularly the people she loves the most. She wanted us to come back here to live our lives. And all my life, I've wanted a family."  
  
"Really?" Maria twisted her neck so that she could look at him.  
  
"Of course," Michael said. "I never had a family. I used to be really jealous of Max and Isabel because they did, but I knew that I'd have mine too someday - that when I went home, I'd have my family. And when I did, I'd be the best dad ever."  
  
"Well, that happened," Maria told him. "You were a wonderful father to her Michael."  
  
"Yeah, but not really," Michael shrugged. "We didn't really get our chance Maria. But we will."  
  
"And you know this for sure?" Maria demanded, still uncertain. "How do you know this?"  
  
"I told you. I always knew that when I went home, I'd have my family," Michael replied. He leaned down, pressed a kiss to her lips. "Wherever you are, that's my home. Which means it's going to happen."  
  
Maria smiled, snuggled back against him again. "You're pretty optimistic for a pessimist, you know that?"  
  
"I try." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
*** Alex was lying on the grass behind the Evans house, his hands clasped behind his head, waiting for Isabel. She had gone in to tell her parents she was home. They had decided that she wasn't going to tell them what had happened, at least until she had spoken to Max again. While Diane and Philip Evans had been pretty calm about the alien thing, trying to explain the whole time-travel aspect just seemed really tiring to both of them, at least for tonight. And, so, Isabel would just behave normally - or as normally as she could considering she hadn't seen them in a year.  
  
Alex had decided to pass the time by staring up at the stars. He was trying to figure out exactly where they had just come from. He could see the V constellation clearly, but was still unsure which of the stars that formed it was Illyria's sun. He assumed it was the bottom of the V, but he wasn't completely positive.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Alex sat up at the sound of Isabel's voice coming out of the darkness. He couldn't see her clearly, his eyes still adjusting after the brightness of the stars, but he held out his hand to the shape he was pretty sure was her. "Hey! How'd it go?"  
  
"Fine," Izzy replied, taking his hand and settling down beside him. He could hear the smile of contentment in her voice. "It's really true Alex. We're home and nothing has changed. As far as they're concerned, we just left for prom a few hours ago. My mom even has the pictures. She ran out to Wal-Mart and had them developed as soon as we left," she finished wryly. "[I]So[/I] my mom."  
  
"Too bad," Alex groaned. "I've decided my fashion choice for this evening wasn't my best." He picked at the uncomfortable powder blue tuxedo he was wearing. "What the hell was I thinking? Did I really want this thing preserved in photographs for posterity?"  
  
"You were trying to make me laugh," Isabel replied. He felt a feather- light brush against his cheek as she gave him a peck. "I wasn't in the best shape the last time around."  
  
"I remember," he said quietly, a shiver running down his spine at the memory of Isabel's nightmares when Milena had first started to invade her mind. He gritted his teeth, still angry, even though that threat had been neutralized forever. He lay back down on the soft grass, pulling Isabel with him, more to soothe his own rage then to comfort her.  
  
Isabel was fine. He had to remember that. She was fine and she was in his arms and all was right with his world.  
  
"Anyway," Isabel continued, "they said I could come out to say good night, but they want me back in soon." She sounded annoyed. "It's so unfair. They asked me where Max was and I said at Liz's and they just said 'okay'. It's just because he's a boy. I mean, we both know the odds that Max and Liz are engaged in some kind of illicit behavior is far higher than that you and I would get it on in my backyard."  
  
Alex started to laugh. "Well that didn't take long."  
  
"What?" Isabel sounded confused.  
  
"Back to normal. You'd think we'd never even left."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, then Isabel laughed too. "Yeah. And I wouldn't change a thing."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, when Isabel still hadn't come back in, Philip Evans went to the back door to call her. He flipped on the patio light, started at what he saw, then smiled to himself and flipped it back off.  
  
Isabel and Alex, wrapped in each other's arms, were fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?"  
  
Max sat bolt upright, stared at Pam Troy in complete shock. Liz, who had been curled up beside him on the chaise lounge on her balcony, did so at the same time, smashing her head against the bottom of his chin.  
  
"Ow," he said mildly, rubbing his chin. He was still staring at Pam, who was staring right back, a horrified expression on her face.  
  
Liz seemed to gather her wits more quickly, because she jumped to her feet, her arms extended. "Pam!" She exclaimed. Max blinked when his girlfriend reached out and hugged the other girl. "I'm so glad to see you!" The most ludicrous thing about it was that Max was pretty sure Liz was sincere. Trust Liz to be [I]really[/I] glad to see her worst enemy, if only because it meant she was still alive. He grinned slightly. Was it any wonder he loved this woman?  
  
Pam flinched away, glared at Liz. "Are you insane Parker? Don't touch me!" She looked around. "I repeat: what the hell am I doing here?"  
  
Liz looked back at Max. He simply shook his head. He had [I]no[/I] idea what Pam was doing there. As far as he knew, if this had worked properly, she was supposed to be on Illyria right now, waiting for Nasedo to kill her and plant her in Liz's bed.  
  
Abruptly it made sense. Nasedo no longer existed in this timeline. And so Pam couldn't die. Quite simply, fate had been altered and she had been dumped right back where she belonged because nothing could play out as it had before.  
  
"Um." Max searched for a way to tell Pam this. She knew about the alien stuff after all. And she also apparently liked them even less than she had before if the present sour expression on her overly done-up face was any indication.  
  
It was only then that he realized that she was wearing a prom dress. Wait a second! That made no sense. Pam hadn't been at prom.  
  
Max frowned. "Pam, what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
Pam scowled at him, but answered him anyway. "I remember losing my rightful crown to that wench Vicky Delaney," she snapped. "How the hell I ended up here with you two, is beyond me." She paused, as though thinking, then muttered, "Tommy must have spiked my drink and dumped me here when I told him I wouldn't sleep with him. He knows the worst punishment I could ever face would be having to spend an instant in the company of you two losers."  
  
Max and Liz exchanged glances again, their eyes wide.  
  
"Why are you both looking at each other like that?" Pam screeched. "God! You are such freaks! The best day of my life was the day you broke up with me Evans. You deserve each other."  
  
"You mean." Max trailed off uncertainly. "You don't remember anything else? Like about.I don't know. leaving town?"  
  
"Leaving town?" Pam demanded. "Why the hell would I leave town? Like this town would survive without me." She paused, then added, "Of course, leaving town would have meant I wouldn't have been subjected to the horrifying spectacle of you two making out all over the place. I mean, God! Get a room!"  
  
"We [I]are[/I] in my room Pam," Liz said, sounding slightly befuddled. Max felt his lips start to twitch.  
  
Pam shot Liz a dirty look. She then stomped to the ladder leading down from Liz's balcony, started to climb over the edge. She shrieked in outrage when a distinct rip could be heard coming from the back of her extremely tight dress.  
  
"Lizzie! What the heck is going on out there?"  
  
Both Max and Liz whipped their heads around at the sound of Jeff Parker's voice, Pam completely forgotten. Liz's father was poking his head out the window, looking like he had just been woken from a sound sleep.  
  
"Dad!" Liz exclaimed, practically throwing herself at him when Mr. Parker emerged onto the balcony. Mrs. Parker was still standing in Liz's room, pulling her robe more tightly around her body and yawning. Her eyes went instantly to Max, narrowing slightly, although she seemed to relax when she realized he was fully clothed.  
  
Max couldn't help it. He grinned at her. Mrs. Parker blinked, but smiled back.  
  
Mr. Parker was setting Liz away from him a perplexed expression on his face. "Lizzie, seriously. What's going on out here?"  
  
"Sorry about the noise Mr. Parker," Max said, as Liz seemed incapable of speaking at the moment. She was obviously trying desperately to control her tears in order not to make her parents even more suspicious. Because, in the end, how exactly did one tell one's parents that they had died almost a year ago and, now, they were back?  
  
Max glanced over his shoulder, saw that Pam had disapeared. "Pam just wanted to go home I guess."  
  
"Why was Pam Troy here honey?" Mrs. Parker asked. Liz moved forward, as if to hug her mother in apology for waking her up, but really because she absolutely could not resist.  
  
"It's a long story Mom," Liz replied, her voice trembling. "But it's over now."  
  
Mrs. Parker pulled back, pushed Liz's hair off her face. "Honey, you seem upset. What's wrong?" She looked up at Max suspiciously again, making him shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mom!" Liz replied, throwing her arms around her again. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Liz, does this have something to do with what we left for you downstairs?" Jeff Parker asked, after exchanging a concerned glance with his wife.  
  
Max started, felt a shiver run down his spine. He had completely forgotten about the fact that the Parkers had left Grandma Claudia's journal for Liz on the night of the prom.  
  
He had also forgotten exactly what it meant.  
  
They knew about him. They knew who he was, had maybe known for a long time. His heart started to beat more quickly and he felt like he wanted to pass out.  
  
No wonder Mrs. Parker had always looked at him so suspiciously! She had known that simply by being with him, Liz was putting herself in danger. Because, here on Earth, he was still going to have to live in hiding, in spite of the fact that Nasedo had disbanded the Special Unit.  
  
Liz seemed to grasp this almost as quickly as he did, but she didn't seem scared. Instead, she looked over at him reassuringly. "Partly," she said. She smiled. "Thank you for the journal by the way. I love it."  
  
"You've had time to read it already?" Mr. Parker asked, sounding a bit surprised. He looked at Max. "Both of you?"  
  
"Well, yes, I showed it to Max," Liz replied carefully. "How long have you known?"  
  
Mr. Parker sighed, sat down on one of the lawn chairs. "I always knew about my mom. She thought I didn't, but I did. I knew she was special from the moment my dad brought her into my life. No one ever told me, but I just always somehow knew." He looked over at Mrs. Parker, who still had her arm firmly around Liz's shoulders. "I never told Nancy until after my mother died and I read her journal. When I found out about Max."  
  
"He thought I needed to know because now his mother's heritage was affecting our child," Mrs. Parker added. Max flinched, but she didn't sound angry or scared. "I wish he'd told me earlier. It would have made my acceptance of you come a lot more quickly." She sounded a bit ashamed. "I loved Claudia, but needless to say, it was a shock. It took me some time to adjust and when I realized that Liz was.well that she was."  
  
"Dating an alien?" Max asked, trying to be helpful, but also just trying to hide how flabbergasted he was that the Parkers had known the truth about him for so long and, yet, had still let Liz continue to see him.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Parker admitted. "It wasn't that I was afraid of you," she added quickly. "I know you're a good boy Max." She looked him directly in the eye. "There was a reason there was no bullet hole in the wall that day that man shot up the café, wasn't there?"  
  
Max looked at Liz, whose eyes had gone wide. "Yes," he finally said quietly. "Liz was shot that day. I healed her."  
  
There was a long moment of silence as the Parkers took this in. They had obviously suspected it for a long time, but to actually [I]hear[/I] that their daughter had almost died.Well, Max didn't blame them for taking a moment to accept it.  
  
"I always knew there was more to that day than Liz ever told us. And when I read Claudia's journal, it all began to make sense," Mrs. Parker finally continued. She put her hand on Mr. Parker's shoulder, Liz still clutched at her side. "Jeff accepted you right away Max, with no reservation. He had grown up knowing his mother was from another planet. It took me some time to adjust and I'm sorry about that, but whenever I was scared, I just thought about what you had done for my baby girl." Tears shone in Nancy's eyes. "You saved my child's life and it always got me through the fear."  
  
Max swallowed, shoved his hands in his pockets. "I had no choice Mrs. Parker," he admitted quietly. "I can't even imagine a world without Liz in it."  
  
This was, of course, the simplest of truths in Max's life. In this world, now, Liz Parker would never die. At least not until she was old and grey and he had spent his entire existence making her happy.  
  
"But Mom," Liz spoke up. "Why didn't you ever say anything? We were so scared of you guys finding out!"  
  
"I'm sorry about that honey," Mr. Parker said. "It was my idea to keep it from you. You grandmother's letter at the beginning of her journal.I agreed with it. You had to be allowed to take the journey alone. We couldn't interfere. If you had decided against Max, you needed to be allowed to make that decision without any interference from us."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Liz grumbled. "But it would have made it a lot easier if we'd known we had your support."  
  
"Well, I am a dad," Mr. Parker shrugged. "Alien king or not, my mother or not, I wanted to make sure that Max deserved you before we told you what we knew. And when all that stuff happened at the end of your sophomore year, when you ran away to England like that.Well, I was glad we waited."  
  
"That wasn't Max's fault," Liz insisted.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't," Mrs. Parker cut in. "And I'm sure you'll tell us the whole story now that you know you can. But I think there have been enough revelations tonight, for all of us." She looked over her shoulder and through the window at the clock beside Liz's bed. "It's after three in the morning. There'll be plenty of time for us to discuss this later." She looked at Max again. "I'm assuming your parents know?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Good. Because I think that we [I]all[/I] need to sit down and get this out in the open. And Amy Deluca should be there too," Mrs. Parker added. Max and Liz exchanged horrified glances. "No ifs ands or buts about that," Liz's mom told them sternly. "She has a right to know who Michael is if Maria's going to continue to date him. Michael is obviously a good kid, and he obviously loves Maria. Amy has common sense, in spite of all that mystic mumbo jumbo. She'll accept him."  
  
Liz grimaced, but Max shrugged. He was tired of secrets. It was time that everyone they cared about knew the truth. After all, Michael and Maria [I]were[/I] engaged. Amy was going to have to be told sometime. Having the support of the Parkers, his parents and the sheriff when they told her could only be a good thing.  
  
"I'm glad we can finally talk about this," Liz told her parents as they moved to go back to bed. "I hated lying to you."  
  
Mr. Parker kissed her gently on the forehead. "I know you did sweetie. And I'm sorry that we felt we had to make you continue to do it."  
  
Liz hugged both of her parents firmly again. "I love you guys. So much."  
  
"We love you too," Mrs. Parker replied. She glanced over Liz's head at Max. "Five more minutes Max. Then home."  
  
"Okay," he replied, still slightly dumbfounded by all that had just occurred.  
  
Moments later, he and Liz were alone. She collapsed onto the chaise lounge. Max went to sit beside her and pulled her firmly against him. "God," she murmured. "This is all just so weird."  
  
"I know. But I think it's good. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." He could hear her voice tremble again as she said, "I'm so happy that they're alive Max." She paused, then added. "How weird was that about Pam though?"  
  
"Pretty weird," Max agreed. "I don't think she remembers anything. It's like her memories have been changed or something."  
  
"Thank God," Liz sighed. "Can you imagine having to deal with that shrew knowing our secret?"  
  
Max pulled back slightly, and stared down at her. "[I]Our[/I] secret?" He asked.  
  
She raised one eyebrow. "Of course it's [I]ours[/I] now. What's yours is mine. And I'm half alien now too you know."  
  
He grinned at her. "How could I forget?" He dropped his head, kissed her until the flashes started.  
  
They came fast and furious, the flashes: her as a little girl looking in the mirror, the wonder when he healed her, the way it felt when he told her that he loved her for the first time, her grief while he had been lost on Illyria for all those months, her fear for him when she realized that they all thought she was dead.Flash after flash of her life and of how much she loved him. Desire for her coursed through his veins, until he knew that, in spite of what he had told Mrs. Parker, he was certainly not leaving in five minutes.  
  
"How could I forget?" He repeated, against her neck, when he finally pulled back for a breath.  
  
Liz turned her head so that she was facing him. She ran her fingers down his face, sending little sparks coursing through his entire body. "Do you know what the best part about being back here on this night is?"  
  
"Your parents being alive?" Max asked, his heart still leaping with joy for her that it was really true.  
  
"Well, [I]that[/I]," Liz agreed. "But I meant the best part for us."  
  
"What?" Max asked, gently raining kisses down her neck, unable to stop himself any longer.  
  
"Do you remember our last prom night Max?" Liz asked. "Well, [I]this[/I] prom night, but [I]last[/I] time," she amended.  
  
Max pulled back slightly again, stared into her eyes, unsure where she was headed with this. "Of course. Why?"  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me when I teased you that we weren't going to get lucky on prom night? That I couldn't tempt you into being bad?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, his heart thundering in his chest at the look in her eyes.  
  
"Guess what Mr. Evans?"  
  
"What Ms. Parker?"  
  
He lowered his eyes and watched her start to unbutton the front of his tuxedo shirt, then looked back up in time to see her smile in a way that made his toes curl.  
  
"I don't think I need to tempt you anymore. I think we're both going to get lucky this time around."  
  
Max raised his arm and sent a bolt of energy towards Liz's bedroom door, melting the lock. He tilted his head and grinned. "Well, if you insist."  
  
***  
  
Liz smiled to herself as Alex stumbled into the Crashdown a few hours later, still wearing his absurd tuxedo. "Nice," she said, plopping a glass of orange juice down in front of him as he dropped into a stool at the counter. "I'd forgotten how lovely you look in blue." She flicked the towel in her hand at his face. "I'm assuming this means you didn't make it home from Isabel's."  
  
"Nope," Alex replied, scraping a hand down his face. It was only then that Liz noticed he had grass in his dark hair.  
  
"Alex." She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have grass in your hair?"  
  
"Did you finally get lucky Whitman?" Kyle asked. He had come up behind Alex, a smirk on his face. "Better prom night than last time?"  
  
"I don't kiss and tell," Alex replied serenely, leaning over and sipping his orange juice with a straw.  
  
Kyle shook his head sadly. "He didn't get lucky." He then grinned wickedly. "You do realize what it means to be back here - at this time I mean?"  
  
Alex and Liz exchanged a perplexed look. "Fine," Alex sighed. "I'll bite. What?"  
  
"It means we all get to have the first time again. In this time line, none of us have done the deed. Well, except for Spaceboy and Flaky," Kyle snickered. "Not that you've ever had a first time Whitman, in this timeline or any other."  
  
Liz could feel her cheeks reddening slightly, but she refused to meet Kyle's eyes. She wasn't embarassed after all, just a little flustered because it had made her think about what she and Max had been doing only a couple of hours before.  
  
Alex was rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know Valenti." He didn't seem overly upset. Liz was pretty sure that she knew that Alex and Isabel had gone down that road, but as he had stated earlier, Alex was a gentleman. He didn't kiss and tell.  
  
But Kyle wasn't even paying attention to Alex anymore. He was eyeing Liz. "So what time did his royal highness make it out of here," he asked, his tone teasing.  
  
"Kyle, you have a one track mind," Liz snapped.  
  
"I'm done playing hero. I'm a horny teenager again," Kyle replied, grinning. "It's my job to think about these things."  
  
"It's none of your business!" Liz exclaimed, throwing her dish-towel at him.  
  
"You [I]did![/I]" Kyle crowed in triumph.  
  
"Please. I was planning to have breakfast this morning," Alex muttered.  
  
"Did [I]you[/I]?" Liz demanded of Kyle, while shooting Alex an annoyed look.  
  
Kyle sighed dramatically. "Alas no. I got grounded." He didn't sound too upset though.  
  
"How did you get grounded?" Alex inquired. "We've barely been back eight hours."  
  
"My boyfriend has a lead foot," Tess interjected, coming through the door in time to hear Alex's last question. "His dad caught him." She kissed Kyle hello. "Hi."  
  
Kyle grinned at her. "Hi yourself."  
  
"How'd you escape?" Tess asked.  
  
"Well, telling my dad the whole story wasn't enough," Kyle sighed. "While he sympathized [I]and[/I] believed me, it didn't justify speeding in his humble opinion. I made a deal with him. My car's in the garage for a week." He looked up at Liz. "Barkeep, I could use some of that there orange juice in which to drown my sorrows."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes but complied, just glad the topic was off her sex life. She was also glad that it was still too early for the Crashdown to be open to the general public. Like their Sunday morning regulars need to hear this.  
  
"So poor Lady Tess spent prom night alone." Alex shook his head, imitating Kyle from moments before. "At least my lady didn't suffer that."  
  
"Speaking of your lady," Liz said, deciding to interrupt the train of that conversation before Max came back and they rendered him ill, "where is she?"  
  
"She's riding with Max," Alex explained. "They went to pick up M&M."  
  
They all sobered at that. "I hope they're okay," Tess finally said quietly.  
  
"They've got some tough times ahead," Liz said, sighing. "Unfortunately my parents insist that we tell Amy the truth about you guys too."  
  
"Hold up! Your parents know?" Alex demanded.  
  
"From the journal, right?" Tess guessed.  
  
"Yeah," Liz agreed. "They've known way longer than I ever would have guessed. You know how my mom freaked out so much when Max and I first got together? Part of it was the Czech stuff."  
  
"Weird," Alex said. When they all looked at him, he added, "That we're not the only ones with secrets."  
  
"It is weird," Liz replied. "But I'm just glad that we don't have to tell them." She smiled. "And everything's back to normal."  
  
"Better than normal," Kyle told her, reaching his arm around Tess's waist and pulling her close to his side. "Last time I couldn't do this." He started nibbling on his girlfriend's ear. She pulled away, reddening slightly. "Aw! You're no fun!" He complained, but kissed her lightly on the lips to demonstrate that he was only kidding.  
  
"You're far too chipper for someone whose car's been impounded Valenti," Alex complained.  
  
"And you're far too grumpy for someone who spent his night in the arms of his lady love," Kyle retorted.  
  
"On the cold, hard grass of her backyard," Alex informed him. "It's not as romantic as it sounds. Izzy was none to pleased to discover grass stains on her dress this morning."  
  
"Which she took care of right away I'm sure," Tess said.  
  
"Well, of course," Alex grinned. "This is my Izzy we're talking about."  
  
"Your Izzy is here," Liz told him, nodding towards the door. She smiled to herself at the sight of Max just behind his sister. Their eyes met as he came through the entrance and he smiled back, the secret smile he reserved only for her.  
  
"Oh ew," Isabel said. "Must you? So early?"  
  
"Yes, we must," Max replied, leaning over the counter and kissing Liz. "Morning."  
  
"Morning," she replied, goose-bumps rising on her flesh at his proximity. He had obviously found time for a shower since leaving her at dawn, because he smelt like soap.  
  
"Where are Michael and Maria?"  
  
"They're coming," Max said. "They ran into Mrs. Deluca outside."  
  
Liz grimaced. "Oh. Did you tell them what my parents said?"  
  
"Yeah," Max replied. "They didn't seem to mind. I think they both kind of wanted to tell her anyway. We'll all go over there later."  
  
Michael pushed his way into the restaurant a few moments later. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that they were all staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Excellent!" Kyle exclaimed. "We're all now present and accounted for. Well, except for your better half," he said to Michael. "But as I know you'd be howling right now if she was missing, I'm assuming she's right behind you." When everyone turned to look at him, he shrugged. "What? A guy can't worry that one of his friends got caught in some kind of vortex on the way back in time?"  
  
No one had any sort of response to that, so they all chose to pretend he hadn't spoken.  
  
Tess jumped off the stool she had been sitting on beside Kyle. She hugged her brother. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh please. You guys aren't going to sit around dissecting me and Maria for the next twenty years are you?" Michael demanded. "Because that's going to get really old, really fast."  
  
"It's only because we care Michael," Isabel said. "Excuse us for living." Alex raised his arm and pulled Isabel close to his side, obviously trying to cut her off before she could get started.  
  
"Well, just [I]don't[/I] okay?" Michael said, his tone modifying. "We're fine. We made a decision and we're here. End of story."  
  
"It was the [I]right[/I] decision," Maria added, coming up behind him.  
  
"How's your mom?" Liz asked sympathetically.  
  
"Good," Maria replied. "It was good to see her. Even though she doesn't know that it's been so long." She shook her head, sending her strawberry blonde hair flying. "Is it just me or this whole day just weird?"  
  
"Definitely weird," Tess agreed.  
  
"But in a good way," Kyle said. "We're lucky here guys." He sighed, propped his head on his hand. "Even if I can't drive my car."  
  
"Poor baby." Tess wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Woe is me," Kyle continued dramatically.  
  
"What on Earth is he talking about?" Michael asked, grimacing at the display in front of him.  
  
"He's grounded," Alex informed him. "His dad caught him speeding."  
  
"Wow." Michael rolled his eyes. "It's nice to know that grounding is about as dangerous as our lives are going to be in the future."  
  
Maria waved her hand in the air. "See! What did I tell you? Weird. It's like we never even left."  
  
"We did leave," Max spoke up. He had come around behind the counter to join Liz and she was now leaning against him, enjoying the feel of his solid warmth behind her. "And now we're back. Kyle's right. We [I]are[/I] lucky. We have to make the most of this chance but we can't ever forget what we all did either." He looked at each of them in turn. "What we all did together."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Then Kyle said, "Am I the only one who feels like doing a little cheer?" He looked around.  
  
"Please don't," Isabel pleaded. She started to laugh. "I'm too tired to hear anything you'll come up with."  
  
"Didn't get much sleep, did ya Izzy?" Kyle asked, grinning meaningfully at Alex. "Whitman here was just telling us all about it."  
  
"Kyle!" Liz exclaimed. "He's totally lying Isabel."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "As if I didn't know that." She leaned over and pecked Alex on the cheek. "I know my boy."  
  
Alex was glaring at Kyle, but he chose to change the subject. "I don't think a cheer is necessary." He picked up his glass of orange juice. "But may I propose a toast?"  
  
"Oh do!" Tess exclaimed. "I love toasts!"  
  
"Just give me a sec," Liz chimed in. She quickly poured several more glasses of juice and handed them to Max to pass out.  
  
After that had been taken care of, Alex cleared his throat and raised his glass. "To paraphrase Max's eloquent words of moments ago, I'd just like to say, that I feel blessed to have you all in my life. A better team has never existed."  
  
Liz smiled, leaned back against Max again. He dropped a light kiss on her head, before raising his glass too.  
  
"I'm also glad that we get to live in this new world together," Alex continued. He glanced at Michael and Maria. "Not everyone we love can be here, but they'll always be in our hearts. And, so, at the dawn of this new day, I'd like to toast everyone we love. And, for me, that's all you guys. Here's to friendship. Here's to us."  
  
Liz felt tears welling in her eyes. She raised her glass.  
  
They all spoke in unison, the sentiment reinforced by the blending of eight voices into one.  
  
"To us."  
  
The End 


	47. Epilogue

Author's Note: Well, this is really it folks. The almost three year odyssey that has been this trilogy for me is now officially over (and if anyone asks me to write a sequel, I will scream! LOL Craig, this means you!) I really believed sometimes that I wasn't going to be able to finish it, but it has been with all of your support and just plain enthusiasm, that I somehow managed to persevere. I am a little sad, but at the same time, mightily pleased that I accomplished this. I'm actually shaking a little bit as I type this. I don't think it's really going to sink in for a while.  
  
Anyway, no saga of this magnitude would be complete without a little glimpse into the future. So that's what I'm giving you with this epilogue. Who ended up where? Is everyone still together (well duh! LOL)? What happened? You'll get some answers here, in a little vignette fifteen years in the future, when the whole gang returns to Roswell for a special occasion. I don't spill the beans about everything (you can imagine anything you want to for the things I don't talk about!) but I hope you'll find it satisfying. The best part of all - no Pam Troy! Hee.  
  
Before I completely shut this chapter of my life though, I need to thank a few people. If I were to list the literally dozens of people who have commented about this story, making me feel great over the past three years, the list would probably be longer than the whole trilogy, but there are a few I need to shout out to. If I don't mention you, please don't feel that I didn't want to.Basically, if you made it this far with me, this is dedicated to you.  
  
First off, to the lurkers. While Union hasn't been getting a ton of feedback over the last few months, it still regularily gets 600 hits, which just thrills me. Thank you for reading.  
  
Now, to the feedbackers (anyone who has left me any note, sent me any email or made any nomination over the past three years): Some of you have been with me since the very beginning, some just popped up a couple of days ago, but all of you have my undying gratitude. Thank you so much for your support. Without you, this story likely would have gone the way of the dodo bird a year ago.  
  
A few people I have to mention by name of course:  
  
To all my Roswriter pals (you know who you are!) thanks for listening to me whine about the albatross. Now that it's off my neck, I feel a little bad about that. lol  
  
To Angel Parker, sjton and all you Boswellians out there - thanks for being there from the beginning. And thank you Angel for just about bringing me to tears with my first banner (for Legacy), which was just such a wonderful surprise.  
  
To StargazerUK (I hope you like your surprise. It's probably been built up so much now you're going to be "That's it?" but it is what it is!lol) and KitKat (whose feedback was often longer than the parts themselves) and IslandGirls (whose feedback competition with Cath amused me to no end) and Anniepoo (who went overboard by making FOUR banners for Union, all of which I love) and mareli (whose bmails of encouragement always came at just the right time) and PilgrimSoul (bumper extraordinaire!), all I can say is thank you for your enthusiasm.  
  
Last, but not least, I have to thank my sister Allie, without whom half of this story would not exist. She came up with all the really great plot twists, so she's the one I owe most of this to.  
  
Just FYI - I'm going to post the song list from the entire trilogy after this post. A couple of you already have it, but if anyone else wants to actually HEAR the songs that inspired this fic, you'll now have the chance. Basically, all I can say about it is, can you tell I'm Canadian? Yeesh! lol  
  
And, finally (thank God, I'm sure you're all saying by now) I'm just going to give you a little update about what's coming up on the writing front, because some of you have asked. Since I just had my turn at Homecoming, I'm going to be working on Born of the Stars next. I will be alternating it with Starstruck and All You Wanted, depending on where the muse takes me, and I also have two new stories up my sleeve. They are both challenges (quel surprise!) and are very different from each other. One, entitled "Darkness Falls", is about the end of the world, and will be angst-ridden and perhaps a saga to match this one or BTSAS, while the other one is entitled "I am NOT Felicity" and is going to be a fun little ditty I hope (we all know how well me writing a fun fic turned out with Starstruck. Sigh. Lol) I won't be posting anything new until BOTS is finished though, likely towards the end of July. I am going to put a little poll at the top here though, just out of curiosity, to know which of my in progress fics you all are most interested in. So if you want AYW or Starstruck more than BOTS, make sure to vote!  
  
Whew! I'm done. I can't believe it. I'm off to have a beer and watch Dawson's Creek on tape. I think I've earned it.  
  
Hugs! Kath  
  
[u]Epilogue[/u]  
  
[b]Near Roswell, New Mexico - June 2017 - 15 Years Later[/b]  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
The shriek resounded through the restaurant, interrupting conversations as the customers all turned to stare at the woman jumping up and down in the pass-through window leading to the kitchen.  
  
Liz Parker Evans froze where she stood, framed in the doorway of the Crashdown, her eyes still adjusting to the dim light inside after the bright New Mexican sun. She would know that voice anywhere of course, so she prepared herself ahead of time for the assault to which she knew she was about to be subjected.  
  
"Don't move! Stay right there!" Maria called. Liz finally managed to focus on her oldest and dearest friend, who had pushed her way through into the restaurant proper and was bearing down on her, her arms outstretched. "You've been back in town for twelve hours and I still haven't gotten my hug. I'm about to burst chica!"  
  
Liz laughed as the patrons went back to their meals, seeming to finally understand that there was no one in imminent danger of murder. She didn't notice this though, as she was too busy tightly embracing Maria. "I'm sorry. Max and I dropped the kids off here and then we had to go to Las Cruces for a few hours. We just got back. Max is over at the Evans' and I just came here to get the twins so that their other militant grandparents can see them."  
  
She still felt a pang of guilt at the expression of disappointment on Diane's face when Liz and Max had pulled into the driveway and she had realized the girls weren't with them. It was hard on their families that they lived so far away. But New York had been where they had found jobs after they both graduated - Liz from Harvard, Max from BU. Their return visits had become more and more sporadic too, but things had changed recently in a way that made it so that none of it would continue for much longer. If all went according to plan, missing all the people they loved would end once and for all.  
  
"What the heck is in Las Cruces that could possibly be more important than your best friend?" Maria was pouting, but her eyes were twinkling. "You're just lucky I got to spend quality time with Alex this morning, or I might [I]really[/I] hold it against you."  
  
"So he and Izzy got in?" Liz asked, feeling a major sense of relief. There had been some question about whether Alex and Isabel would be able to attend the dedication of the new Ring, being as their young son David was in school through July. She was glad that Max was going to get a chance to see his sister and that she would see Alex. Since the Whitmans had moved to England so that Isabel could pursue her studies in ancient Celtic folklore, they didn't get together as often as any of them would have liked.  
  
"Yup. They're staying at his parents'." Liz grimaced. No wonder Philip and Diane were so antsy to see the kids. They had not been granted the privilege of hosting either of their children this weekend it seemed. "You probably just missed Isabel," Maria continued. "She took David to see Philip and Diane. Michael went with her," Maria added. "And might I just thank God for small favours." She rolled her eyes heavenward.  
  
"So he's still freaking out?" Liz asked sympathetically.  
  
"He hasn't quite adjusted to the fact that he's going to be a grandfather at the age of 33," Maria replied wryly. "The mere thought of seeing Jenny pregnant sends him into palpitations."  
  
"He must be excited to see her though," Liz pressed. "And you too?"  
  
"Of course," Maria said. "But I'll admit I'm a bit nervous. It's been a long time Liz. We haven't seen her since she managed to come through for our wedding. What.What if she's changed?"  
  
"She hasn't changed," Liz told her firmly. "I see her all the time Maria. She's still our Jenny. And she can't wait to see you."  
  
Maria looked down for a moment, then shook her head firmly. "I know it's going to be fine. Michael is manic though, which doesn't help." She grinned, throwing her arm around Liz's shoulder and guiding her to a nearby booth. Since she obviously wanted to change the subject, Liz decided to let her. Everything would be fine when Jennetta actually made her appearance anyway. "It's really quite amusing. He says he's never letting Julia or Jess date, let alone marry. Being as they're presently both at the stage where they think boys are icky, it hasn't been a problem. I dread junior high."  
  
Liz laughed. "You have to worry about that a lot sooner than we do," she said, feeling thankful that her young daughters had only just turned five. She had a feeling that Max was going to turn out to be as protective a father as Michael was. The one and only time she had teased him about it, he had simply replied, "Liz, no boy is going to be climbing through [I]my[/I] daughters' windows when they're sixteen." Since they both knew he was being absolutely ridiculous, there hadn't been anything else to say. Men.  
  
"How are the girls?" Maria inquired. "I haven't had a chance to pop upstairs since I came in. José was having a disaster in the kitchen. I swear, I can't take a single day off. This place would fall apart without me." Liz simply smiled, knowing that Maria wasn't looking for any answer to that. They both knew that the Crashdown had never run as smoothly as it did now that Maria managed it since Jeff Parker's retirement. "I can't wait to see them," the twins' godmother added. "They must be huge."  
  
"Actually, they're pretty small for their age," Liz told her. "They take after me, not Max's side of the family, at least that way. Andrea has Izzy's blonde hair though and Eleanor's is dark like Max's and they both have Isabel's eyes."  
  
Maria sighed. "Well, that's a blessing. I breed giants Liz. Both girls are the tallest in their classes and Jared is almost bigger than I am and he's only ten. It's craziness."  
  
"They're all beautiful Maria," Liz insisted, although she knew her friend was only joking. Her small brood was the centre of her existence after all. Michael and Maria had started expanding their family in their early twenties and Maria had practically spent the past decade pregnant.  
  
"Of course they are," Maria smiled. "And they're [I]my[/I] giants. But I still hold out hope that the next one might dare to be different and decide to be delicate-boned."  
  
Liz's eyes widened and she reached across the table to grab Maria's hands. "You're not saying." Maria continued to smile serenely. "You are! Congratulations! When?"  
  
"Around Christmas if all goes according to clockwork," Maria replied. "Not that it's a given with Czechoslovakian pregnancies. I've still barely recovered from Jess. She arrived even more quickly than Jenny did. It damn near killed me."  
  
Liz sighed. "Tell me about it. But it [I]is[/I] wonderful news Maria."  
  
"Do you think you'll be here?" Maria asked bluntly. "Everyone was really bummed when you couldn't get back last year Liz."  
  
"I know," Liz replied. "We were bummed too. But Max decided he needed to teach that intersession course at Christmas. It paid for the girls' nursery school this year, so it was worth it." She shook her head. "We're actually not crazy about the whole rat race anymore now that the girls are a bit older. We'd like them to be able to play outside, to have next-door neighbours."  
  
Maria's expression brightened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Liz wrinkled her nose. "You can't tell anyone Maria. It isn't for sure. We have to see if we can both find jobs."  
  
"Oh please. Like any college in this state wouldn't be thrilled to have the country's premiere molecular biologist on the faculty. And Max ain't too shabby either. Milton has the articles he wrote about life on other planets plastered all over the Museum - even if Max did conclude that it wasn't possible." She shook her head. "Your husband finds himself very amusing, doesn't he?"  
  
"Isabel, Michael and Tess all thought it was hilarious. They snickered about it over email all last winter," Liz sighed. "There are some things about Czechoslovakians I don't even attempt to understand. Anyway, he [I]is[/I] making quite a name for himself in the astronomical community," she continued, hearing the pride ringing in her voice. "He has another book coming out next winter."  
  
Maria looked impressed. "Clearly, that's great. What's this one about?"  
  
"Black holes," Liz replied.  
  
"Like I said, you two are [I]so[/I] moving back here," Maria said, literally almost jumping up and down in her seat. Liz smiled to herself. Maria, mother to four, with a fifth child on the way, had not changed one bit. She was still as enthusiastic and bubbly about life as ever. Was it any wonder Liz missed her so much when she was gone? "Any college in these parts would be nuts to turn Max down. You too Liz."  
  
"Well, my fingers are crossed," Liz answered. "It's just really time Maria."  
  
"I agree," Maria said firmly. "We've had a chance to do our own thing now, but we all belong together." Her expression darkened slightly. "Now if only we could convince Alex and Izzy of that."  
  
"Convince Alex and Izzy of what?"  
  
Liz turned her head, a grin breaking out across her face.  
  
"Hey Deputy Valenti! Didn't hear you come in," Maria said, climbing to her feet. Liz was already on hers, giving Tess a huge hug.  
  
Liz stepped back, took in her blonde friend's uniform and shook her head. "Wow. You look like a real cop. I have to admit that when I heard you were joining the force, my imagination failed me."  
  
Tess laughed and slid into the booth across from where Liz sat down again. "Kyle says he's glad he can stop having to pretend that he's not a big chicken and that I can do all the protecting in the family now."  
  
Liz smiled. "Trust Kyle. But what made you decide to go into the Valenti family business anyway Tess? I'm fascinated."  
  
Tess shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to give something back to the only place I've ever really been able to call home. When Kyle needed to move back here because of his job coaching at the high school, I was sort of at loose ends and Jim got me a job helping out down at the station for a while. But it was kind of boring and I wanted to feel like I was actually doing something with my life, so I just went for it. That's old news though. How are you? I'm so glad I ran into you. I came in for lunch, but I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought you'd be over at the Evans' by now getting ready for the big event."  
  
"Lunch! Right," Maria exclaimed, hurrying away. "It's all ready in the back Tess. Just let me run and get it while you two catch up."  
  
Liz followed her friend with her eyes, affection welling. It felt so great to be home! It was almost like nothing had changed and, yet, everything had. That everyone had ended up in their niche, where they rightfully belonged and so happy.It was a blessing.  
  
Liz filled Tess in briefly about what was happening with Max and the girls, leaving out the part about maybe moving back to New Mexico. She didn't want to get anyone's hopes up too high until they knew for sure, but with every minute she spent in Roswell, her certainty that it was the right move increased.  
  
"I can't wait to see them all," Tess said. "It's just been too long Liz."  
  
"We saw you at your wedding last year Tess," Liz said. When Tess frowned at her, she smiled. "Okay, fine. I know what you mean. We miss all you guys too."  
  
"So then move back!" Tess replied. "I mean, really, is New York where you want to raise those beautiful girls?"  
  
"We like New York," Liz argued mildly, but she exchanged a glance with Maria, who had just returned with Tess's lunch. Her best friend had one eye-brow raised. "Oh fine," she finally sighed. "But Tess, you can't tell [I]anyone[/I]."  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God! Are you kidding me?" Isabel Evans Whitman demanded. She reached across the table in the Evans' kitchen, grabbed Max by the hand and squeezed. "You better not be kidding me Max Evans or I will kill you!"  
  
Max pulled away, shaking his hand. "Ow. Isabel, that hurt!" He glared at her. "And I'm not kidding. But you can't tell anyone. We don't know for sure and you know how disappointed Mom and Dad will be if it doesn't work out."  
  
"I can safely say that I do," Isabel sighed, sitting back. "It's been really hard on them with both of us away Max."  
  
"I know." He did not miss the twinkle in his sister's eye though. "Okay, what gives?"  
  
"Guess who [I]also[/I] just had an interview?" Isabel asked mischievously.  
  
Max started to laugh. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Alex just got hired by UNM - Albuquerque to head up their computer science department. Since I'm pretty much done my research, I can write my thesis anywhere. So we're moving back too. Now that the Ring is ready to go here, I don't feel as compelled to stay in England anyway."  
  
Max frowned slightly. "Isabel, it was never your responsibility to live there."  
  
"I know," Isabel shrugged. "But I wanted to be close to it in case Jenny ever needed us, if she needed a safe haven quickly."  
  
"We've kept in touch Isabel. We know that things are running smoothly on Illyria," Max reminded her gently. "Ren told Liz in her last dreamwalk that the whole planet is going baby crazy. It's the first time there has been a legitimate royal heir in years. Jenny's throne could not be more secure."  
  
"I know it Max," Isabel flared back. "But I worry okay? And I think it made Michael feel better, knowing I was there. Since I had to be there anyway, there's no need to get mad at me for caring."  
  
"Isabel," Max sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm proud of you. But I'm also glad that you're finally going to get to come home for good."  
  
Isabel smiled. "I can't wait. It's going to be a bit weird at first - I really do love England Max - but we need this. We [I]all[/I] need this. Our kids shouldn't grow up as strangers."  
  
"I fully agree," Max replied. "Speaking of kids," he continued, glancing at the clock, "I wonder what happened to Liz?"  
  
"And [I]I'm[/I] the worry-wart," Isabel teased him. "She probably ran into someone. And it's not like you wouldn't know if something happened to her. If there's anyone who knows that by now, it's me. I've never made [I]that[/I] mistake again."  
  
"True," Max said, grinning. He perked up when he heard a car in the driveway though. "I'll bet that's her now."  
  
Isabel followed him out the front door, where their parents were already hugging Max's little girls, Diane in tears. Max met Liz's eyes. She smiled at him, shaking her head, and mouthed, "Maria." He nodded his understanding.  
  
"Do you really think they're ready Max?" Isabel asked quietly from where she stood at his elbow. Max glanced at her, could see that she was watching their father hugging Andrea.  
  
Max nodded. "My girls aren't going to grow up ashamed of their heritage Iz, not like we were. They know they have to keep it a secret, but they [I]are[/I] the link to Illyria for the next generation. The sooner they understand what that means, the better for all of us."  
  
"What does Liz think?"  
  
"She knows that I would never let them do anything they couldn't safely manage. It's not like I'm really going to let them do anything major anyway. They're just going to be there to watch. The Ring is complicated Isabel, but I understand it. I always have - in both lifetimes. This is what is meant to be." He looked at her, concerned. "You're not scared are you?"  
  
"No," Isabel replied. "But I think I'm a little nervous. We haven't actually opened a portal in years Max. And how can we be sure that this new Ring is safe?"  
  
"I guess we can't know for sure, but we do know that the engineers Jennetta sent through are the best that were to be had on Illyria. " Max told her. "We have to take the chance Izzy. Michael and Maria have only seen Jennetta one time since we came back permanently. It's not right."  
  
"I know." Isabel sighed. "I want to do it."  
  
"It will be fine Isabel. I know it will be."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by their father, who came and joined them, Eleanor - or Nora as everyone called her - on his shoulders. "Are you two ready for hamburgers?" He asked, his happiness at having his whole family reunited blatantly obvious on his face.  
  
"Daddy, Grandpa's going to let me help," Nora chirped.  
  
"That's great," Max told her. He exchanged a glance with Isabel, grinned. "Grandpa needs all the help he can get."  
  
Isabel laughed, obviously remembering the many disastrously burnt hamburgers of Evans' BBQ's past.  
  
Their dad glared at them good-naturedly. "Nice you two. C'mon Nora. Your dad and Auntie Isabel have decided they don't want dinner tonight."  
  
"There's a loss," Max muttered to his sister.  
  
"What are you two snorting about over here?" Liz asked, joining them after it became clear that their mother had taken charge of small, blonde Andie.  
  
"Just about how great it is to be home," Max replied, reaching out and pulling her against him after she had given Isabel a hug hello.  
  
Liz looked at him suspiciously. "Max, you told her, didn't you?"  
  
Max grimaced, glanced at Isabel, who was trying to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about Liz."  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Will it curb your anger to know that Alex and Izzy have an announcement of their own?" Max asked carefully.  
  
Liz smiled. "Well, yes. If it's the same announcement. But I also just want to know that you told someone so I could stop feeling guilty."  
  
Isabel laughed again. "Okay, who did [I]you[/I] tell?"  
  
"Maria and Tess," Liz admitted, wrinkling her nose. "I couldn't help it. It just came out."  
  
"It 'just came out' twice?" Max demanded, but he squeezed her shoulder to tell her he was only kidding. "I only told one person!"  
  
"What can I say?" Liz sighed. "I'm weak." She looked at Isabel. "Is it true though Izzy? Are you guys moving back too?"  
  
"We are," Isabel acknowledged. "We have to go back to London for a few weeks to wrap some stuff up, but we'll be back in time for David to start school in the Fall."  
  
"With the girls," Liz said, sounding pleased. "They'll start kindergarten then." She looked around. "Where [I]is[/I] my nephew? And where's Alex? I can't wait to see him!"  
  
"Michael has David in the back with his hellions. Kyle's there too. They're teaching my poor, deprived child how to play hockey."  
  
"In June?" Liz asked, laughing.  
  
"It's Michael," Isabel replied, as if that explained everything, which is really did, Max reflected. "Alex should be here any minute. He's bringing his parents over."  
  
"Well, Maria's on her way as soon as the night shift gets in. Tess is on duty until five," Liz informed them. "Is everything ready for tonight?"  
  
"I think so," Isabel told her. "One of us just needs to visit Jenny one more time to make sure she and Ren are going to be in the Ring when they need to be."  
  
"I'll do it," Liz volunteered. She glanced at Max. "Want to join me?"  
  
Max grinned at her. "It [I]has[/I] been a long time since I've had you alone in that bedroom," he said teasingly.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Isabel said, laughing. "Do you two never stop? Aren't scientists supposed to be cold fishes?"  
  
"Probably," Max admitted, as he took Liz's hand. "We've never gotten the hang of that part."  
  
"Max!" Liz exclaimed, obviously mortified. "That's not what I meant and you [I]both[/I] know it."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "Just don't be late for dinner. The last thing we need is Mom or Dad walking in on you."  
  
"Isabel, really," Liz huffed. "We're just going to see Jenny."  
  
"Right. Whatever. Tell her I can't wait to see her."  
  
Max was still laughing as Isabel disappeared around the side of the house to join the rest of their family in the back. Liz was glaring at him. "I can see that you're mildly annoyed," he teased her, unable to resist.  
  
"Mildly is an understatement Max Evans," Liz snapped. "Now your sister thinks we're incapable of keeping our hands off of each other for two minutes!"  
  
Max nuzzled near her ear, not at all perturbed by her irritation. "Well, isn't it true?"  
  
She was silent for a long moment. He felt an instant of concern, wondering if she was really mad. But when he glanced down at her, Liz was smiling slightly to herself. "It's true," she said. "But we have work to do Max."  
  
He swept her up in his arms, earning a shriek of surprise from his wife. "Work first, play later," he agreed. "It's off to bed with you Mrs. Evans. It's extremely inconvenient that both work and play happen in the same place," he whispered against her ear.  
  
She kissed him gently on the lips, sending a flash of desire through his veins. "Most inconvenient indeed," Liz agreed. "But if we must, we must."  
  
***  
  
The moon was high in the sky as Liz caught her first glimpse of the cliffs in the distance. She felt her excitement increase. It was still hard to believe that they had actually managed to find a way to be able to tie themselves more firmly to Illyria - that all the histories and notes they had all gone over in the hidden alien compound on River Dog's reservation over the years had finally resulted in success.  
  
One concern, of course, had been how to build a stone circle in the middle of the desert without anyone noticing. That had finally been resolved when Max, on one of his holidays from college a few years ago, had uncovered a volume in the alien library that had shown different versions of the Ring on different planets. They weren't all as perfectly formed as Stonehenge or the one on Illyria. All that was needed was a circle made of stones - it didn't have to necessarily be uniform. And, so, their Ring had been built to simply resemble something that could have happened during any normal rock slide. It had seemed poetic that the best place to make it look as natural as possible had been on the plain under the pod chamber.  
  
Michael and Tess had overseen the construction over the past year, Isabel having met the engineers and architects Jenny had sent in England and then sent them on to the States. The twelve men had lived in hiding in the never-ending warren of rooms and tunnels of the underground compound, the city of Roswell no wiser to their presence than they had been to Ren's during his months down there. The construction team was going to be sent back tonight, if all went according to plan.  
  
"Are we there Mommy?" Andie asked from the back seat.  
  
"We're there Sweetie," Liz acknowledged. She pointed out the front windshield. "That's where Daddy was born."  
  
"Can we see it?" Nora asked. Liz heard a slight tremor in her daughter's voice. She turned her head and looked at the little dark-haired girl.  
  
"What's wrong Honey?" Liz glanced at Max, who was driving. He had a slight frown on his face, waiting for Nora to reply.  
  
"I just want to see it, that's all," Nora said. Liz wondered what her daughter was thinking about. She knew that the girls weren't at all scared of the alien side of their heritage - neither had even demonstrated any real gift as of yet - but they [I]were[/I] curious. This was going to be an interesting night for all of them.  
  
"You can see it," Max replied firmly. "Right after Auntie Jennetta comes through."  
  
"She's going to have a baby," Andie told Liz seriously. "Aunt Maria told me."  
  
"She is," Liz agreed. "But not for a few months."  
  
"I like babies," Andie said. "I asked Aunt Tess when she was going to have one."  
  
Liz grimaced. She heard Max snort beside her. Tess and Kyle had only been married for just over a year, but they were constantly teased by everyone about when they were going to start their family.  
  
"That's not nice Andie," Liz admonished. "You don't ask questions like that. It's private."  
  
"Uncle Michael [I]told[/I] me too," Andie complained. "And Aunt Tess wasn't mad."  
  
She paused, glanced at Max, who raised an eyebrow at her, almost daring her. She sighed. Damn her curiosity! "What did Aunt Tess say?" She heard Max chuckle, resisted the urge to belt him. Was it her fault she was concerned about her friends?  
  
"She said that maybe they'd have one soon," Andie replied. "But that until then, she was glad she had me to spoil."  
  
Liz felt a pang of affection for Tess. She knew that both Kyle and Tess did want kids, but they were a little preoccupied with their jobs at the moment. She hoped that they found time to balance both soon, if it was what they wanted to do.  
  
Max pulled the car to a stop at the base of the cliff. They were the last to arrive if the cars gathered there were any indication. Michael and Maria were still standing there, waiting for them, their two oldest, Jared and Julia with them. Little Jess had been too tired to come, but Isabel and Alex's seven-year-old son, David, had ridden with them, clearly fascinated by his rambunctious almost cousins, particularly Julia. Liz noticed him watching her now, wondered if Michael was going to catch on to this budding crush anytime soon. She smiled to herself. David had the exact same look Liz recognized from the flashes Max had given her about the first time he had seen her all those years ago.  
  
Fortunately for little David, Michael was preoccupied by Jennetta's impending arrival - or, rather, by Maria's excitement over it. While Liz had believed Maria earlier that Michael was nervous about seeing his daughter again, there was no question that he was the calm one at the moment.  
  
".was thinking that we should ask Jennetta to stay here for the baby's birth," Maria was saying as Max, Liz and their two daughters joined them.  
  
"Maria, you know the heir has to be born in the Citadel," Michael reminded her patiently, sounding long-suffering.  
  
"Jenny wasn't!" Maria argued. "She was born in a cave Michael."  
  
"Trust me," Michael replied. "I remember. But you know what I mean. This is an historic birth. Jenny will never agree to staying here."  
  
"But Ren might," Maria countered. "She'll be safer here where Max can watch over her."  
  
"Maria, you are not going to bombard Jennetta the instant she arrives," Michael ordered. "She's a queen. You can't tell her what to do."  
  
"She's our daughter Michael! I think we should have a say!"  
  
"Oh Lord, give me peace." Michael raked his hands through his hair. He turned to Liz. "Will you please deal with her? I'm losing it here." He turned on his heel and marched off, only pausing to pick up Julia so that she wouldn't have trouble with the rocky terrain. David followed after them, looking a little shell-shocked, obviously unused to Michael and Maria's brand of "discussion," being as his parents rarely, if ever argued.  
  
Liz looked at Max, who nodded his understanding. "Hey Jared, can you take charge of Andie here? She might need some help."  
  
"Okay Uncle Max," tawny-haired Jared replied, taking Andie by the hand and leading her after his father. Max picked up Nora and followed. Liz could hear her daughter start asking her father questions before they were even out of ear-shot. "Daddy, what did it feel like to be in a pod?"  
  
"What was [I]that[/I] all about Maria?" Liz asked quietly after the others were gone.  
  
Maria smiled. "Do you think Michael's worried?"  
  
"About you?" Liz asked. "I'd say so, yes."  
  
"Which means he's [I]not[/I] worried about Jennetta," Maria replied. "As long as I'm the psycho, he won't have time to freak out anymore. He'll be too busy trying to calm me down. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier."  
  
Liz stared at her, then started to laugh. "You are very strange Maria."  
  
"Normal's boring Liz. If there's one thing we all know by now, it's that." Maria laughed back. "I mean, c'mon. We're in the middle of the desert in the middle of the night waiting to open a portal from another planet so that I can see my daughter, who is older than I am. If I wasn't strange, I'd be nuts."  
  
Liz hugged her. "I'm so glad I know you," she told her best friend.  
  
Maria pulled back and grinned at her. "Right back at ya babe." She linked arms with Liz and started to pull her after the others. "Now, let's go open ourselves a portal."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Liz found herself standing next to one of the artfully arranged rocks that formed the New Mexico Ring. She had been impressed when she had seen what the Illyrian architects had done. While it was clearly round, the Ring also looked as though it had formed naturally. No one would ever question what it was doing there, nor who had built it.  
  
She was holding both her daughters by the hand. They were unusually quiet, both a little tired, and also just a bit scared. Liz glanced down when Nora tugged on her shirt to get her attention. "When is Daddy going to come and get us?" She whispered, her dark eyes wide.  
  
"In a few minutes," Liz told her reassuringly. "Auntie Isabel's going to bring Jennetta and Ren through. Daddy will come and get you to meet them and then he'll send the Illyrians standing over there back." They had agreed that the architects would stand in witness to the ceremony of the passing of the mantle to her daughters so that they could go back to Illyria and report that the path binding Earth to Illyria was secure for another generation. The official proclaiming of Andrea and Nora as Max and Isabel's heirs as portal keepers would solidify the connection more than anything else could, while Jennetta's baby would secure the throne.  
  
Most importantly though the portal's continued existence meant that Michael and Maria's family would finally be together more often. For all of them, that was the best reason of all.  
  
Liz glanced around the circle at the faces of the people she loved most in the world, her heart full of hope and excitement for the future. Kyle and Tess were standing together nearby, their love for each other evident in every line. Even after all this time, Liz was thankful that they had put all their differences behind them and had just chosen to love each other.  
  
Alex stood with Maria, Michael and their children, clearly trying to lend support and also trying not to freak out about Isabel's role in the ceremony. His solidity, steadfastness and complete trust in his wife were what held them together as a couple. He never held her back and it was why her sister-in-law loved him so much, Liz knew. They were partners in every sense of the word, Alex having followed her to England for a while and now Isabel was following him home.  
  
Finally, her eyes came to rest on Max, who was standing with Isabel in the centre of the Ring, both focused on opening the portal. Her beloved Max. Every day spent with him was a new adventure. She wouldn't have believed it was possible when she was a teenager, but she was more in love with him now than she had been even then. He was, quite simply, her soul.  
  
But Roswell, New Mexico was her heart. And now she could finally acknowledge to herself how wrong they had been to leave it again. She and Max had both received word that they had been hired by the university at Las Cruces earlier that night. There was nothing holding them back. They would return to New Mexico and her children were going to grow up in this circle of love, in this group bound to each other by history and by choice, time and distance having made no difference to the union that existed between them.  
  
They loved each other. All of them. Forever.  
  
As Liz watched Isabel open the portal to bring their missing family home, if even only for a little while, she knew it was the beginning a new chapter in all of their lives. She knew that the love they shared would always be all they needed.  
  
The End (Really this time!) 


End file.
